Unexpected Circumstances
by Savage7289
Summary: When a knight from another kingdom wins his choice of bride, he claims the handmaid instead of the princess. Isabella finds herself married and tossed into the middle of political schemes. What happens when she can't give him the one thing he must have?
1. Covertly Strike

**Unexpected Circumstances**

**Summary - **Isabella is a handmaid to Princess Jessica, Daughter of King Aro. When a knight from a neighboring kingdom wins his choice of bride, Sir Edward bypasses the princess and claims the handmaid instead. Isabella suddenly finds herself married to a man she does not know, and is tossed into the middle of political plots and scheming nobles. Her life is further turned upside down when she is unable to give her husband the one thing he must have.

Rated M for themes and eventual citrus, of course

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

All right, here we go! Yet another adventure in my fantasy world! I attended Medieval Times while on vacation, and this little idea popped into my head. Besides - men in armor...yum! I hope you enjoy it!

This is going to be an angsty one - fair warning. :)

Thanks to DK for the beta reading!

**"I offer as your prize," King Aro said, "the hand of any available maid in my Kingdom."**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Covertly Strike**

"Isabella! Get in here _now_!"

I draped the stockings I was mending over my shoulder and hurried to the other side of the changing screen. Cool autumn breezes blew through the open window at the top of the castle turret where I had served as a handmaid as long as I could remember. The Princess Jessica had been on edge all morning, though I didn't understand why. Today the Kingdom of Volterra would host the Grand Tournament, but we had attended plenty of tournaments and jousts presented by Jessica's father, King Aro, before. Granted, this one was a little more significant than others, and the number of knights from neighboring kingdoms of all sizes had been pouring in since daybreak, but there had been other important tournaments. Jessica hadn't been so particular about her wardrobe at those times. I finished helping her with her hair and pinned ribbons of black and gold at the top of her head.

I finished dressing her with the help of Angela, Kate, and Lauren – Princess Jessica's other handmaids. When we were finished, she looked as stunning as she always did. Kate pinched Princess Jessica's cheeks to redden them, and touched her lips with the juice of crushed raspberries to give them a deep hue. We all stood back, and Angela and I smiled at each other, pleased with our work, and followed dutifully behind the Princess and her flowing train.

"There are several princes competing today," Angela whispered to me. "Do you think she's trying to catch their eyes?"

I shrugged, not wanting to be caught gossiping. To be completely honest, I wasn't very interested in who was competing in the games today. I was used to my own, simple life. All the hustle and bustle of the nobles seemed very unnecessary to me.

By the time we reached the arena, many of the knights were already entering through the gates on tall, decorated stallions. Most of them I recognized, for they were well known champions of the kingdom, and stories of their legendary battles had been told time and time again. There were always a few new ones, and one in particular I noticed because of the coloring of his banner – black and gold. It was suddenly obvious whose attention the Princess Jessica was trying to capture. I couldn't see his face due to the helm, but I assumed the princess had likely seen him before.

Settling down on the bench behind the princess, I pulled out some of the sewing I had been working on prior to preparing Princess Jessica. I was not interested in the tournament itself – I had seen them before and thought them brutal and frightening. I kept my eyes down on the work in my hands as the knights galloped their horses towards each other, broke lances, and fought with swords. I knew this was only a game, like most tournaments, but there was always the danger of one of them being hurt or even killed. At least this wasn't one of the tournaments where death was quite likely, as the stakes were so high. I wondered to myself what the prize would be for the knight winning this tournament.

"Oh no!" Princess Jessica gasped.

I looked up for the first time in an hour to see the black and gold knight on his back, thrown from his horse, with Sir James riding up beside him with sword drawn. The blade connected with the knight's helm and sent him in a summersault over the sand. The helm flew off and rolled away, uncovering copper-colored locks, dampened with exertion. While Sir James rode in a large circle, turning at the end of the arena and heading back for another pass, the knight retrieved his helm and placed it back on his head.

As the knight righted himself, a page threw a long sword to his right hand and a shield to his left. The next time Sir James passed by, the black and gold knight flung his shield into Sir James' head, toppling him from his mount. They were on each other at once, and I could no longer watch.

When Princess Jessica began cheering, I could only assume the black and gold knight had defeated Sir James – no easy feat – and was victorious. I finally looked up to see the knight back on his stallion and riding with his banner held high in a large circle around the outside of the arena, both to cheers and cries of outrage.

Trumpets blared, and all eyes turned towards King Aro. He stood at the edge of the platform and held up his arms until the arena quieted enough for him to be heard.

"Sir Edward, good knight of the neighboring realm of Forks, we are honored today by your presence and your bravery! Come forth and name your prize!"

I watched Sir Edward as he rode past, removing his helm and dropping it to the ground for one of his pages to retrieve. His dark hair was plastered around his forehead with moisture, but despite his current appearance, it was easy to see why the Princess Jessica was so concerned with her own appearance this day. He was extraordinarily handsome.

As he passed by the Princess and her entourage, he looked up, and my eyes met his, though only for a moment. I quickly looked away, ashamed to have made eye contact with a Lord of our neighboring realm. I hoped it would not be considered an insult to either Sir Edward or King Carlisle.

I looked up again while keeping my head bowed and watched him approach the podium where the King Aro stood overlooking the arena. He bowed at his waist to both King Aro and Queen Renata, and the King repeated his request that Sir Edward name his prize.

"I trust in your judgment, King Aro," the knight finally spoke. His voice was clear and melodic. "I fight only for your enjoyment, and require no prize."

"I insist, Sir Edward," King Aro said. "Gallantry such as yours must be rewarded. Otherwise I may be considered a neighbor without graciousness."

"Then I shall accept whatever prize you consider worthy, King Aro," Sir Edward responded.

King Aro looked over to his Queen and spoke with her quietly. She nodded to him, and I noticed her eyes meeting with those of Princess Jessica before going back to her husband. King Aro turned to Sir Edward and smiled.

"I offer as your prize," King Aro said, "the hand of any available maid in my Kingdom."

Now I understood. The Princess must have known of this arrangement, and she planned to wed this Sir Edward, nephew of King Carlisle and heir to his throne. It would unite the two kingdoms quite neatly.

"That is very generous of you," Sir Edward chuckled. He glanced over in our direction. "Any available female? Any at all?"

"Of course, Sir Edward."

All eyes were on the knight as he scanned the ladies and princesses sitting prettily in a row. I watched the eyes of Princess Jessica as they watched the knight make his way over in front of her. His horse halted not ten feet from Princess Jessica's seat, and he looked back to the King.

"Any available female, sire?"

"I have already answered your question Sir Edward," the King scowled. "Choose your prize."

"Very well," Sir Edward's horse sidestepped to the left and the knight extended his arm. "I choose her."

My eyes were on Princess Jessica's face, and I heard the surprised gasps of everyone in the arena. Jessica's eyes swiveled to mine, her expression angry. I wondered if I had been mistaken, and she didn't actually want to be with him after all.

"The handmaid?" the King called out. "Is this a jest?"

Princess Jessica turned her head back to the knight, and then back to me again, her eyes narrowed. As the King's words slowly processed inside of my head, I turned to look at Sir Edward. He sat on his horse, looking directly at me. His hand was still pointing in my direction. I looked over to Angela, and her eyes were on me as well.

"Is she already betrothed?" Sir Edward inquired, turning to face King Aro.

"She is not, but..."

"Then she is available," Edward surmised. "And she is female, so she is my choice in prize."

He glanced back at me again, and I quickly looked down at my feet, trying to understand just what was happening.

"He means you, Isabella," Angela whispered beside me. "He's asking for your hand as his prize!"

"Me?" I heard myself stammer. There was no possible way a lord – heir to the throne as well – was suggesting a handmaid be taken as a bride. If he was asking for a night with me, I would have understood. Such a request would not be unheard of for a lord to demand. Perhaps he had misunderstood the King's offer. Perhaps we all had. "There must be a mistake…"

"If you wish to take her and use her as you like, please do not hesitate," King Aro said, his voice lowered and no longer carried across the arena. "Though I would think a modicum of discretion…"

"King Aro," Sir Edward's voice was deep and carried far. It made my ears hum. "You offered the bride of my choice. Are you changing the conditions of you offer?"

"Of course not," King Aro sneered.

"Good," Sir Edward turned back and held his hand out towards me again. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Was this knight seriously planning to take me as his bride? Why would he consider such a thing? I was not of noble blood, and my position was completely beneath him.

"Go, you stupid girl," Princess Jessica snarled, and I jumped out of my trance. "Before you are any more of an embarrassment!"

I looked back into the face of the mounted knight before me. With two fingers coiling back towards his chest, he beckoned to me. I stood on wobbly legs and made my way around the gaping onlookers and stood in front of the knight. His gloved hand touched mine, and he pulled me closer until he could reach my waist. With both hands, he lifted me easily from the stands and placed me in front of him on his stallion.

His arm circled my waist, and he pulled me tight against his chest. I could feel the cold steel of his armored breastplate against my back. I shivered, though not at the cold. I had never been touched by a man in such a way, and I did not know what to do, or even where I should hold on.

Sir Edward's other hand grasped the reins, and the stallion leapt forward. I cried out, grasping the knight's arm and holding on tight as he circled the arena twice. The second time around I felt him lean in close to my ear, and his nose brushed against the skin of my neck. I heard him take a deep breath before racing out of the gate at the far end. He did not slow until he reached the stables.

Sir Edward dismounted swiftly, then reached up to grasp me at my waist and lift me down from his steed. Once my feet touched the ground, he continued to hold me at my hips for a moment to keep me from falling. My hands gripped his forearms for balance.

"Look at me, handmaid," his melodic voice sang softly to me.

I looked up to his eyes and noticed how tall he really was. I barely reached his shoulder. His eyes were the brightest green, and despite the rough stubble covering his cheeks and neck and his hair plastered all over the place from the helm he had discarded, he was quite handsome.

Very handsome.

I couldn't actually seem to stop looking at him. His eyes were not just bright, but intense, and I felt as though he could see right into my thoughts. My hands began to tremble, and I realized I was holding his forearms very tightly, though he did not seem to notice. I could feel the chain linked armor on his arm and hard muscles underneath.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Isabella, my lord," I responded, my voice with barely enough volume to be heard.

"Are you agreeable?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"My lord?" I questioned. I did not understand his question.

"Are you agreeable, Isabella?" he repeated, and then clarified. "Will you agree to marry me?"

My jumbled thoughts began to leap about in my head in all different directions. I did not know what I should say. A nobleman was standing before me, proposing marriage. Not just any nobleman, but heir to the throne in another kingdom. I had never even heard the name of King Carlisle's nephew before this day, and I certainly did not get up this morning with thoughts of marrying him.

The man before me was a future king, and I was only marginally of higher class than a serf. To refuse him would likely be considered of highest insult, both to his king and mine. It could even mean my death. But what would marriage to this man mean to me? Would I still be no more than a handmaid to him? I was not of noble blood, and would not know how to act with such people. Princess Jessica could be harsh, but I knew her ways and I knew my position with her. She could also be jealous and vindictive – how would she react if I turned down the man she obviously wanted? I shuddered at the thought.

I did not know this man. I didn't know his likes or temperament. Would he be kind and generous? Aloof and absent? He was a knight, and used to violence. Would he be cruel? Would he take pleasure in harming me?

"Isabella?" Sir Edward said, his finger touching gently under my chin, tilting my face towards his. "I would prefer to hear your answer without an audience, and we will have one soon. If your answer is no, so be it. I will not be unduly affronted. I will make another choice, but you must answer now."

Thoughts of a proposal with a ring and the love of my life down on one knee in the gardens fluttered through my head for a moment. I had never even had a suitor before, let alone been in love. It was more likely for me to either be promised to some older man as a second wife or remain a maid forever than for me to actually find a marriage of love. The possibilities of being wed to a noble were unheard of by those such as me.

And in all honesty, I feared the reaction of Princess Jessica and her father irrespective of my answer. Saying no meant the certainty of their tempers being directed at me. Saying yes was the potential to be removed from this place all together.

"Yes, my lord," I heard myself say.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"I will marry you, my lord," I said a little louder.

"Will you give your unwavering loyalty to me, my kingdom, and my God?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I'm pleased to hear you say yes, Isabella," Sir Edward said. The left side of his mouth curled up in a half smile, and his already handsome face was transformed into something truly stunning. The sound of booted footsteps approached. "Now be silent for a few moments. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Are you insane?" A knight in armor decorated with the head of a red dragon on the breastplate walked straight up to Sir Edward, his blond hair flowing out behind him. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Of course not, why would you say that?

"Are you trying to start a war, then?

"Don't be ridiculous. King Aro has neither the army nor the balls to declare war."

"Then what is this?" The blond knight motioned to me. "Your idea of a joke? You're no jester, Edward."

"And this is no jest," Sir Edward replied. "I'm going to marry her tomorrow."

Tomorrow?

"You have lost your mind."

"That imbecile thought he would trap me into marrying Jessica and he was wrong. Even if he had offered me the hand of his _daughter_, I would have chosen her sister."

"Gianna is a child."

"I'd still marry her first," Sir Edward exclaimed. "Offering me any available maid just made the selection a lot more interesting, and King Aro will understand our alliance cannot be bought by offering up that bitch of a princess in exchange for arms."

I gasped, for I had never heard anyone speak such words, and certainly not directed towards royalty. Sir Edward turned towards me and took my hand in his, raised it to his lips and placed a slight kiss on my knuckles. My skin tingled where his lips touched it.

"Forgive me," he said softly, then turned back to the other knight.

Before the words completely left his mouth, shouting could be heard at the stable doors. Sir Edward looped the reins of his horse around the handle of a stall door before turning back to me and offering his arm. I wrapped my fingers just below his elbow and he led me towards the ruckus, the blond knight standing to his right side and me on his left.

"How dare you?" King Aro was the first through the doors. He was followed quickly by Queen Renata, Princess Jessica, the other three handmaids, and two of the King's knights. "With my own daughter right in front of you, and you select some...some...servant wench!"

"Forgive me, King Aro," Sir Edward spoke in his fluid voice. All the anger he had been projecting was completely absent. "You offered the hand of any eligible female. If you had intended for me to wed the princess, perhaps you should have offered me her hand. I'm afraid now that Isabella has accepted my proposal, it would not be chivalrous for me to rescind."

"I haven't heard her response," King Aro snarled, looking straight at me. I quickly dropped my gaze.

"Are you doubting my word?" Sir Edward's tone was suddenly quite cold.

"I'm doubting your sanity," Princess Jessica piped up. "You come all this way for tournament and return to your own lands with a…a…a _handmaid_?"

"I will give you another chance, Sir Edward," King Aro said, effectively silencing his daughter. "We will pass off your stunt on the field as just that - a stunt. Take my daughter's hand, and we will set this right."

"Forgive me, King Aro," Sir Edward said. "But I will not be marrying your daughter. I have already stated a reason."

"It's not good enough," King Aro snarled. "You will set this right and do so now."

Edward raised himself up to his full height and looked down on the King.

"I will not marry the Princess Jessica," he stated.

"And why not?" the infuriated King roared.

"Because she is not a virgin," Sir Edward said simply.

"How dare you!" King Aro stepped forward, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword.

"Let her be tested then!" Sir Edward took a step forward, meeting the King's challenge. I did my best to remain behind him, but he did not release my hand from his arm and kept pulling me to his side. "If she's shown to be innocent, then I will marry her on the spot!"

"You bastard," I heard the Princess growl at him. "You dare to insult me in front of my own..."

"Princess Jessica," Sir Edward replied. "I merely spoke the truth. Are you prepared to have the nuns at the abbey...?"

"Enough!" she screamed at him. "Let him have the wench! I wouldn't consent to marry him anyway!"

Princess Jessica stormed away from her father with the other handmaids following quickly behind her. I started to follow, both reflexively and because I was unsure of what else to do, when Edward caught my arm and held me to his side.

"You no longer serve her," he said into my ear. He then turned back to the king. "Isabella will need two servants to prepare her. We will be married in the abbey tomorrow."

"She has no family," King Aro stated. "There is no one to provide dowry."

I dropped my eyes to the ground. It was becoming clear to me – no matter what, King Aro was going to find a way out of this position, and I would return to an angry and humiliated Jessica. She could be vicious and cruel – I had seen it many times, though it had never been directed at me. I should have thought through what I was saying when I agreed to marry Sir Edward. I must have had a lapse of sanity. How could I ever think something so implausible would happen to me?

"Dowry is not required," Sir Edward stated. "She is my prize. Now if you are done trying to weasel your way out of the reward you promised in front of your kingdom, I have some wedding plans to make."

Edward turned away from King Aro without a proper goodbye and pulled me by the hand behind him. The other knight, who had remained silent throughout the encounter with the king, followed closely behind us.

"I don't want to waste any time," Sir Edward said to the knight. "I'll not have King Aro come up with another dozen reasons why this cannot be done. We ride to the abbey immediately and entrust my fiancée to the nuns there until tomorrow. We'll have the wedding at sunset."

"Alice is going to kill you," the other knight said quietly, and without emotion.

"That is entirely possible," Sir Edward said with a nod, "but not enough to discourage me from my wedding."

He glanced down at me and offered that same crooked half smile. The hand of the arm I held pulled back and captured my fingers, slowly bringing them up to his mouth. As his lips touched the skin of my fingers, I felt my cheeks flame.

"Lovely," he murmured softly.

And that is how I found myself engaged.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So, what do you think? Am I off my rocker? Is Edward? How does Edward know Jessica isn't a virgin? ;) Drop me a review and let me know what you think of this little story so far. Next update will probably be around the second week of December, but will update regularly afterward.

...

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for occasional updates and babbling. Well, mostly babbling.


	2. Guardedly Celebrate

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

I am in complete awe regarding the reception of the first chapter. I keep saying 'wow,' so I guess I'll say it again. WOW!

Regarding the time and place of this fic - there isn't one. The kingdoms, lands and times are completely fictitious. Though most of the tale will stick with something close to 12th century England, I'm leaving it all open intentionally so I don't have to call artistic license all the time! :) If you are looking for complete historical accuracy, you probably won't find it, so don't be too disappointed if the customs don't match exactly what might have occurred at any particular place or time in history. For example, handmaids might have been considered something of an upper-lower class in actual history, they're considered just marginally above a serf for the purposes of this story.

I'm also going for pretty short, concise chapters at this point. They may not be as long as you are used to with me, but I should be able to update pretty regularly.

Thanks to Salix caprea, Melanie, and Tita Hale for the beautiful banners they made! All can be found on my blog (address in the end notes).

Thanks to DK for the beta reading!

**I had just married this man, and I hadn't even known the color of his hair.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Guardedly Celebrate**

"If we ride hard, we should be able to reach the abbey in a couple of hours."

"We don't have an extra horse – she'll have to ride with me."

"That will slow us down."

"Undoubtedly."

Sir Edward looked over to me for the first time in several minutes – ever since King Aro and his entourage had left us here in the stables. His companion – the knight with the red dragon on his breastplate – glanced at me often, but his look was not the same as the one Sir Edward bestowed upon me. I felt certain he did not appreciate my presence, though he had said nothing of the sort since his initial confrontation with Sir Edward.

My fiancé.

It didn't sound right in my head. Though I was certainly of marrying age, I hadn't given the idea a single thought in my life – not with any true meaning, anyway. I had perhaps entertained a passing fancy when an attractive page or market seller caught my eye, but even that was rare. I was too busy with my duties to consider such things. When Sir Edward looked at me, I felt a strange tingling sensation in my belly, which seemed to make me forget anything and everything that was going on around me.

"You must stay behind us," Edward was telling the knight. "We will have to ride too slowly, and I need to know we are not being followed."

"Of course," the knight responded. "Though I don't think he would be so bold."

"I won't chance it," Sir Edward said. "Not with my fiancée."

"As you wish," the knight bowed his head slightly, gave me one last cursory glance before he walked out of the stables, leaving me alone with Sir Edward.

"Come, Isabella," he said, gesturing back towards his horse. "Have you been to the Angeles Abbey before?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good!" he smiled, which made his eyes light up for a moment. The reins fell away from handle of the stall door with a quick tug from Sir Edward, and a moment later he was lifting me into the saddle, my legs hanging off to one side. He mounted behind me, and again his arm wrapped around my middle, holding me securely against his body. "We're going to ride quickly."

"Yes, my lord."

"Have you ridden often?" I could feel the warmth of his breath against my neck, and again I thought I could hear him inhaling deeply.

"No, my lord."

"If you tire, please tell me. If possible, we will take a short break. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

Though we walked out of the stables and down the short path to the castle gates, Sir Edward quickly brought his horse to cantor as soon as we had left King Aro's abode behind. I bounced around in the saddle uncomfortably, even though his arm held me tight. After a few minutes he slowed and shifted forwards in the saddle, then lifted me slightly, placing me across his legs.

"Put your arms 'round my neck," he said quietly. I felt my body tense slightly and blood rush to my face.

"Yes, my lord," I responded quietly. I wasn't sure if he even heard me. I had to turn my body to his to comply, and once I was more or less facing him, though still side-saddle, I reached up and placed my hands around the back of his neck. As soon as I had, he called out to his steed and we raced ahead again. Sitting in his lap as I was, my body moved with his, up and down in the same rhythm of the horse. It was decidedly more comfortable, and in this manner we reached the abbey without another word between us.

The priest at the door greeted Sir Edward warmly and smiled in my direction when Sir Edward informed him of our hurried nuptials. Sir Edward introduced him as Father Charles, and while Sir Edward spoke to the priest, I tried to remind my legs how to walk again. I had no idea simply sitting on a horse could leave one's legs barely able to stand! I carefully shifted from one leg to the other, trying to stretch tired, sore muscles. Perhaps I should have asked Sir Edward for a break after all.

"The nuns will care for you until mid-morning," Sir Edward informed me. "By then servants should have arrived with your wedding dress, and they will help prepare you."

"Yes, my lord."

"I will see you tomorrow eve in the chapel, Isabella," Sir Edward said quietly. He reached out and took both my hands in his, produced the half smile that made my cheeks warm, and laughed softly through his nose. "So lovely."

I watched for a few moments as he rode back down the road in the direction from which we had come. Twilight was upon us, and at the darkened horizon I could not have been sure, but I thought he met with another rider off in the distance.

"Come, Isabella," the Father Charles implored. "You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"Yes, Father," I replied. I followed him inside and heard the gate shut behind me. Throughout the rest of the evening, despite the meal I was fed and the bed I was given for sleeping, all I could think of was the feeling of his arm holding me tight and my arms wrapped around his strong neck. These were the thoughts that took me into a surprisingly restful slumber, and when I woke to the dim light of daybreak, the nuns informed me I had visitors.

Both Angela and Kate had been allowed to leave Princess Jessica long enough to be brought to the abbey to help bathe me and dress me in the most beautiful white dress I had ever seen. It wasn't overly fancy, like a real lady or princess might have worn for her wedding, but I thought it was wonderful, and by far the most extravagant thing I had ever worn. It was soft and covered in fine lace with a train flowing out in the back. There was a sheer veil, which Angela affixed to my hair and pulled down over my face. When Angela pulled a looking glass over for me to view myself, I could hardly believe it was me looking back out of the mirror. Kate also helped Angela dress as my Maid of Honor, in a gold colored dress with black trim, in honor of Sir Edward's banner.

Everything was happening so fast, my head was still spinning when I found myself at the end of a long aisle, walking along a white carpet towards the altar inside the chapel at Angeles Abbey. King Aro was there, as well as Queen Renata, Lords Marcus and Caius and the other handmaids. Princess Jessica was in attendance, her dark eyes glaring at me. She sat between her young sister, Gianna, and her older brother, Felix. There were also perhaps six dozen lords and ladies of the kingdom in attendance, and they were all watching me as my cheeks flamed and I looked down at my feet. When I finally worked up enough courage to look up again, I could see Sir Edward Cullen, my soon to be husband, at the end of the aisle, standing next to the knight who had argued with him in the stable.

Since I had no living family, Father Charles from the abbey held my arm and walked me down the aisle to the altar, where he placed my hand in Sir Edward's. My head was so full of confusion, I didn't even hear Father Chaney's words as he began the ceremony, nor did I hear Sir Edward's response. Father Chaney nodded at me, and I dropped my eyes down to my satin shoes. I had never worn such finery before this day, and being dressed in such in front of all these nobles was quite frightening. I kept waiting for someone to realize who I was and tell me to leave the room. I could feel the palms of my hands moisten with my nervousness, and I was sure Sir Edward would feel it as well.

Standing immobile, I was somewhat aware of Sir Edward repeating the vows of marriage as dictated by the scriptures of his God. The words were not familiar to me, though I echoed the priest's words as he gave them to me, hardly able to hear my own voice.

"Isabella Swan," Father Chaney's voice boomed, bringing me out of the near trance I had been in since yesterday afternoon. "Do you take Sir Edward Cullen, son of Edward, Champion of the Golden Dragon, Champion of the Painted Arrow, Champion of the Angeles Arena, Champion of the Grand Tournament, Duke of Olympia, Lord of Masen, nephew to King Carlisle of Forks, and heir to the throne of Forks, for your husband?"

My throat tightened, and I found I could not swallow, nor find enough wind to speak the words I was supposed to speak. All those titles – I didn't even know what most of them meant. I had no titles, and found myself wondering how I was going to be announced. Handmaid to the Princess Jessica? Sole survivor of the Swan household? I heard King Aro's quiet scoff in my direction, and I forced sound from my throat, questioning the words even as I spoke them.

"I will."

"And will you, Sir Edward Cullen, son of Edward, Champion of the Golden Dragon, Champion of the Painted Arrow, Champion of the Angeles Arena, Champion of the Grand Tournament, Duke of Olympia, Lord of Masen, nephew to King Carlisle of Forks, and heir to the throne of Forks, take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"

Isabella Swan. Of course, that is how I would be introduced, for I had no title to announce.

"I will," he said simply, and I felt his hand grip mine ever so slightly, his thumb rubbing lightly over the back of my fingers before he reached for my left hand and brought it up. He took a simple gold band from the man beside him and slipped it over the third finger of my left hand.

"In front of God and these witnesses, I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kiss?

Edward turned me towards him and his hands reached for the front of the sheer veil covering my face. He pulled it up and laid it over the top of my head, cascading down my back. His eyes met mine, and his hand cupped my cheek. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, and I wondered if I would be the first bride to pass out in front of the altar. I only realized my teeth were biting into my lower lip when his thumb ran across my chin and pulled until my lower lip was released. He gave me another half smile and leaned in slowly. He paused barely an inch away from his lips touching my mouth, locked his piercing green eyes with mine for a moment before they fluttered closed, and I felt his lips on me. The warmth from his mouth covered my lips.

It was brief, and it was chaste, and it completely took my breath away.

His fingers stroked my cheek and I realized I was just staring up at him, but couldn't make myself stop.

"Breathe, Isabella," he said softly, so only I would hear.

He took my hand again and turned us both to face the group of witnesses for a moment, before linking my arm around his and walking me back down the aisle, out of the chapel, and into the fading sunlight. It was then I noticed the bright copper colored strands in his hair, and panic overtook me again.

I had just married this man, and I hadn't even known the color of his hair.

"Isabella," I heard his whisper near my ear. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, my lord," I answered automatically. I didn't want him to know how afraid I was.

"You're trembling," he responded, obviously seeing through my thin façade.

"I might be a little nervous," I admitted. His soft laughter filled my ears.

"I believe that's customary for brides." His hand reached up for my cheek again, his thumb ran over my cheekbone, and he spoke to me softly and intently. "Do not fear, my wife. You will always be safe with me."

Angela appeared behind us, holding the arm of Sir Edward's best man.

"Isabella," Sir Edward said, turning me to face the other couple. "I apologize for neglecting this earlier, but may I please introduce my distant cousin, Sir Jasper, son of Lord Whitlock, Champion of the Iron Horse Tournament, and betrothed of my sister, the Lady Alice of Masen, Duchess of Brandon."

Sir Jasper bent at the waist, and I felt heat cover my face that such a man would bow to me.

"Sir Jasper, may I introduce my wife, Isabella."

"I'm honored," Sir Jasper spoke, and his eyes danced over to Sir Edward's with a strange look before he righted himself.

Before they could exchange any other words, the lords and ladies of Volterra exited the chapel and congratulated us both. Many of the ladies who had never bothered to make eye contact with me before gave me quick hugs and words of encouragement, though in my nervousness, I didn't actually managed to remember any of their words.

Sir Edward never let go of my hand and kept me close to his side as they all came by. He pulled me even closer as King Aro and Queen Renata approached and stopped before us.

"Congratulations, Sir Edward," King Aro said gruffly. He didn't look towards me at all. "I'm sure your new _wife_ will be able to tend to your needs adequately."

The way he sneered the word _wife_ made me cringe, and I found myself stepping a little closer to Sir Edward's side. Though I assumed he was angry over Sir Edward's rejection of Princess Jessica, I had no idea what to think of his comment. His tone made it clear he was insinuating something, but I didn't know what it was.

"If I didn't know better," Sir Edward said, his voice cold and hard, "I'd think you intended your comment to be an insult."

"Of course not," King Aro said quickly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sir Edward replied with a smile that did not touch his eyes, "because if you insulted my wife, I would be bound by the laws of chivalry to retaliate."

"I'm sure you misunderstood," the King replied and walked away quickly.

"Edward!" Sir Jasper exclaimed. "What are you…?"

"Silence," Edward growled back at him, and then he quickly turned to me and smiled. "I believe we're due for a party, are we not?"

There was a grand carriage waiting for us, and it quickly filled between the wedding party, King Aro's family and another couple I didn't recognize, but Edward introduced as Duke William of LaPush, and his sister, Lady Susan. I wondered if I should remember all of their names, and realized I had been in too much of a stupor to really have heard every introduction since the wedding. While I tried not to show my unease, they all chatted amiably. I shifted nervously, completely unaware of where we were going. I assumed a reception, but I had no idea where it was to be held and was far too embarrassed to ask. After a short ride, we came to another castle, one I had never seen before, though it couldn't have been too far from Volterra.

"Welcome to Masen," Sir Edward said. "This was my home as a child, though I live in Forks now. It seemed convenient enough for our celebration."

The castle wasn't as large as Volterra, but the high walls appeared sound enough. As we approached, torches were lit to show us the way through the gatehouse and to the keep inside. Sir Edward took my hand and assisted me from the carriage, with Sir Jasper and Angela following closely behind. When I looked behind us, I could see all the other carriages unloading their passengers as well. Sir Edward led me through the doors and down a long hallway, the walls covered in banners of black and gold.

The reception hall was also decorated with yellow and white flowers and many representations of Sir Edward's gold and black banner, much like the ones in the grand hallway. A feast was laid out on the table, and Sir Edward led me to the table in the very center of the room, sitting me in the middle next to him. Angela and Sir Jasper sat on either side of us.

"Alice is going to do you grave bodily injury when she finds out about this, you know," Sir Jasper said, holding his glass up to clink against Sir Edward's. "I'll go ahead and speak for her at this point, and state that the food is barely adequate and the decorations are atrocious. She would have done much better."

"My sister would have been hard pressed to come up with much more with the single day's notice I allowed."

"She would have still done it," Sir Jasper replied.

"Undoubtedly," Sir Edward agreed.

Being completely unaccustomed to these kinds of gatherings, I was terrified of doing something wrong, and had pretty much resigned to not doing anything unless Sir Edward commanded me. Dinner was the perfect example, since I thought the _barely adequate_ food was incredibly extravagant, though nearly impossible to eat without getting something on my white dress. I also thought the decorations were beautiful. Sir Edward didn't seem to mind and indulged himself while making small, quick glances in my direction every minute or so. After a while, he tossed his knife to the table and turned to me.

"Come, my wife." Sir Edward rose and reached for my hand. "Dance with me."

"My lord, please," I said as he pulled me to the center of the hall and placed his right hand on my hip and took my right hand in his left. "I have never danced."

"It's simple," Sir Edward smiled down at me. "Put your hand on my shoulder, and trust in me. If you put your trust in me, and allow me to lead you, we will flow together perfectly. If you go against me, we will likely stumble and fall."

I had the feeling he was not just referring to dancing. As the minstrels began to play a new song, I tried to do as he said, and found when I let go and allowed him to move me as he desired, things did go remarkably smoothly. When the music slowed and the crowd began to cheer, Sir Edward held me closer to his chest and brought the back of my hand up to his lips. After our dance, Sir Jasper took Sir Edward's place, and Sir Edward danced with Angela. Sir Jasper did not make eye contact with me as we danced, and I did not feel as sure on my feet as I had in Sir Edward's arms.

"That was quick," Sir Jasper said, his voice so quiet I did not believe he intended me to hear him at all. When I looked in the direction of his gaze, I saw King Aro and his family leaving the reception hall. Sir Jasper's eyes finally met mine, and I wished I could understand his expression. "Thank you for the dance, Isabella."

"Of course, my lord."

Sir Edward came to my side again, taking me from Sir Jasper.

"Did you see?" Sir Edward inquired, nodding his head towards the exit where King Aro had recently departed.

"I did," the knight responded.

"Did you check the guards?"

"They are loyal to King Carlisle," Sir Jasper said.

"Good."

Sir Edward led me back to the table, where he quickly finished a glass of wine before pulling me back to the dance floor with him, where we stayed for some time, occasionally switching partners. Those times always made me feel unsteady, and once I felt as though I might actually stumble. I managed to get through the evening without falling in my white dress, and found myself relieved when Sir Edward took my hand again and informed me it was time for the last dance.

"You've held up well, my wife," he said softly before twirling me one last time in a slow circle under his arm. The minstrels stopped playing, and the crowd cheered for us again. Edward smiled and waved, perfectly at ease in the center of attention, while I blushed and hoped I wasn't doing anything wrong. Many of the wedding guests came to us again, offering their congratulations and wishing us well. Edward seemed to know each one by name, and spoke eloquently to them all while I tried not to actually cower behind him.

"The reception was beautiful," yet another lord commented to Sir Edward.

"I think it was splendid," Sir Edward replied. "Especially when you consider my eagerness to wed."

The lord laughed and walked away.

"As splendid as it has been," Sir Edward turned to me, "I am tired of celebrating with the populace. I think I would rather take you back to my chambers alone so we can complete our union."

His head tilted slightly, and his eyes burned intensely into mine. He raised his eyebrows softly, and his half smile returned, though I did not find it joyous and carefree as it has appeared before. Now it displayed something more primal, something…hungry.

My heart raced and my breath caught in my throat. I had been so overwhelmed in the wedding itself and the idea of marrying someone I did not know, that I hadn't even considered the expectations he would have of the wedding night.

Unlike the Princess Jessica, I was a virgin. My first kiss had occurred not four hours ago, right after Sir Edward slipped the ring on my finger. I knew what I was supposed to do; at least, I thought I did. Accounts of the act of marital relations were varied depending on who told the story, though most seemed to agree that it was for the benefit of the husband, and for the creation of his heirs, not for pleasure of the wife. If she were lucky, he would not hurt her much and it would be over quickly. A brand new panic settled into my head.

And that is how my wedding celebration ended.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Now you know the next chapter is going to be interesting! ;) It should be out in a week or so.

Edward likes pushing Aro's buttons, doesn't he? What do you think the wedding night will be like? Hit review and let me know!

...

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for occasional updates and babbling. Well, mostly babbling.


	3. Timidly Endeavor

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

500+ reviews on the first two chapters! I am in awe. You guys are awesome, no doubt about it.

Oooooo...the wedding (k)night! Enjoy!

Thanks to DK for the beta reading! If only you people understood how many commas she has to have me fix...it's a wonder I get anything out at all! LOL

**"Why would I choose a useless wife?"**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Timidly Endeavor**

Sir Edward led me up the long, curved staircase to an area of the castle shut off from the rest of the guests by two burly guards at the bottom of the steps. They both bowed slightly to Sir Edward, who nodded hurriedly back to them before whisking me along. I don't know if I would have made it up the steps had Sir Edward not had his hand placed over the one I had on his arm, for my legs were wobbly and my steps unsure. Aside from the near exhaustion I was feeling after dancing, and also from everything that had happened over the last day and a half, my mind was absolutely racing.

My husband, who I knew so very little about, was about to claim my body as the final act to solidify our marriage union. I had only the very basic understanding of what was to come, and I was absolutely terrified, but trying desperately not to show it. Remembered words of pain and blood scurried through my head as we approached a pair of large, wooden double doors.

Sir Edward reached out and pulled on the handle of the doors of the last chamber. His eyes traveled up and down my body before he placed his hand on the small of my back, and we walked through. I heard the door shut behind me and the clang of the latch as it dropped down, sealing us in for the night.

Without warning, I felt my back hit the inside of the door, and his hands were on my head, quickly removing my wedding veil and tossing it to one side. His fingers combed through my hair, letting it flow loose around my shoulders. Again, his eyes roved from my face to my feet, then back. I looked into his hooded eyes and startled at the way he stared at me before his mouth crashed onto mine.

This was not like the first kiss, when we were pronounced man and wife. It was not like the gentle touches of his mouth to my hand, lips or neck while we danced. This kiss was hard and fast and filled with urgent need. He grasped the sides of my head with his hands, tilted it sideways, and I felt his tongue trace the slight part in my lips before pushing its way inside my mouth.

At first I was shocked and felt my body go rigid. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth was not unpleasant, but strange and unexpected. I could taste the wine he had consumed after the feast, combined with a simply indescribable flavor that must have been solely his own. I could hear and feel his rapid breaths against my mouth. My pulse quickened, and my breathing might have followed if I could have caught my breath at all.

I placed my hands on his wide shoulders, not knowing where else I should put them, and held on while his tongue ran along mine, touching and tasting me. One of his hands dropped down to my shoulder, then down my arm until it reached my hip. He slowly moved his hand around and grasped my backside. Then he lifted me slightly off the floor and pulled me into him. I could feel the tip of something long and hard press against my navel.

There was no way…it just wasn't possible…he couldn't possibly fit that…that…

I gasped into his mouth, and he released my lips, only to travel to my neck, covering my throat with hot, wet kisses, which left my skin warm and tingling. He lowered me back to my feet, and his hands moved up my sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of my breasts, which caused me to gasp out loud. They moved up and around the back of my shoulders, then quickly up and down my back as his lips covered every area of skin they could reach. His mouth continued its efforts even when his hands left me. I watched him reach down and pull off his belt and sash, dropping them in haste to the ground. With his trousers loosened, he pulled the ends of his shirt out before reaching out and pulling me closer to him. His hands moved up and down my back again, searching.

"Damn this dress!" he suddenly cursed. "How does the blasted thing come off?"

"It's laced up the back, my lord," I said, but I could not stop the quiver in my voice.

Sir Edward's frantic hands on my back stopped short and he took a half step away from me. I closed my eyes and waited for him to turn me around and remove my dress from me while my earlier panic reemerged. How much would it hurt? He was such a large man in stature, and I was small…what if he found me lacking? He could annul the marriage if he desired. If that happened, what would become of me? Would there be any chance of me being welcomed back into Princess Jessica's employ, considering the circumstances? I had to relax. I recalled someone saying it would hurt more if you couldn't relax.

"Oh, Isabella," he said, his breath coming out over my mouth. "Open your eyes, my wife."

I did as he bade and tried to meet his gaze, but the intensity of his stare was too much. I felt my teeth bite into my lip as I looked down. His fingers traced lightly over my cheek, causing me to tremble.

"Are you pure, Isabella?"

"Y...y...yes!" I said, finally managing to find my voice. Why would he question such a thing now, after we had already been wed? If he had any doubts, he should have demanded I was tested, like he had for Princess Jessica. If he thought I was speaking an untruth, I did not know what he would do. "I swear it, my lord!"

He took another half step back, released me, and his hand went up to his hair, running through it and causing it to flair out all around.

"How old are you, Isabella?"

"I was born in autumn," I told him. "This is my seventeenth spring."

Sir Edward closed his eyes for a moment and let out a long, slow breath. His hand again ran through his hair before he slowly opened his lids and looked at me again. His eyes went from dark and burning to slowly cooling, emerald embers. I didn't understand his expression, but it was clear he wasn't happy. I must have displeased him, but how? I told him I was pure…what else could I have done? Was there something I was supposed to be doing? I had no idea.

"Isabella, my beautiful wife," he said softly, his fingers reaching for me again and stroking across my cheek. "Watching you all night has enticed me so, I've forgotten my manners."

He took another step away from me, his hands dropping back to his sides. His chest rose as he took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. His hand drove through his hair again, and I wondered if he did that often. Again, I realized how little I knew of my husband and felt tension invade my body.

"I owe you an apology," Sir Edward said quietly. "This is all too much for you, isn't it? Perhaps we need to talk for a moment?"

An apology? What did he mean? Would he dismiss me now, realizing I was a mistake? Where would I go? Had I upset him? Angered him? I had to do something to make this right, and I did not know what would come of me.

"There is a kettle near the fire," Sir Edward said abruptly, before I could speak. "Make tea while I…compose myself."

A modicum of relief washed over me at his simple request. This was something I did know how to do.

"If you wish, my lord."

I bowed my head slightly and tried to decide if I truly felt relieved or if this would just prolong my anxiety. I went to the fire where I found the kettle, a pitcher of water and loose tea in a pouch. I placed the kettle over the fire and sat on a little stool, waiting for the water to boil. The coals of the fire were quite hot, and the water boiled rapidly. I placed the soaking pouch in the water to let it seep. I kept my eyes on my work, and after a few minutes, Sir Edward pulled another stool up close to me and sat down. I held a cup of tea out for him, which he took and sipped before setting it down again. He slipped his hand over my cheek.

"Isabella," Edward said, tilting my head up to his. "As my wife, I have certain expectations of you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, my lord," I whispered. I simply couldn't make my voice go and louder, wondering just how angry he was with me. I hadn't meant to upset him, truly I hadn't.

"The first expectation I have is that you will always treat me with respect."

"Of course, my lord." Had I been disrespectful? Did he think I meant to refuse him?

"I expect you to keep my rooms in order, and conduct yourself in such a way as to not embarrass me."

"Yes, my lord."

"I expect you to care for me as a wife should," he added. "You will cook and clean for me, and take care of my needs. Someday, I will expect you to bear my children."

I dropped my eyes, unable to look at him any longer. I knew what was supposed to happen. I knew what was expected from a wife on her wedding night. I hadn't meant to have him stop. I would perform my duties as best I could, though I did not know the details of what he would want from me. I did know the basics, as any woman with ears would know.

"Isabella," Edward tapped his finger under my chin, and I took a deep breath before trying to meet his eyes again.

"I understand what is required of me, my lord" I said. I felt the panic and fear bubble over into my words. I wasn't sure exactly what it would mean if he were to cast me aside now, but I was sure it would not be good. "I will be a proper wife to you, I promise – I swear it! I didn't mean for you to stop…"

Sir Edward cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Isabella," he repeated. "The expectations I have of you do not include allowing me to have my way with you before you are ready."

I'm sure my eyes widened in shock as I tried to comprehend his words.

"You said you were innocent – a virgin, correct?"

"Yes, my lord." I could hardly hear my own voice.

"Have you had any experiences? Have you ever had your mouth on a man?"

"My mouth, my lord?" I asked, confused again. "When you…kissed me at the altar…that was the first time…"

"Never mind, my wife," Sir Edward said softly, his fingers stroking my cheek again. "You shall remain as you are until you are ready for me."

"But it's...it's our wedding night," I whispered.

"Are you saying you wish to consummate our marriage now?" he asked, and that half smile crept across his face again. "I'm more than willing, my wife, but frankly, you look rather petrified. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable with me, and I certainly don't want you to be frightened of me. When you are ready, you come to me and I will take you to my bed. Until then, I can be patient."

His soft laughter filled the room.

"Actually, I would think you might want to sleep in my bed this night," Edward said with a chuckle. "Otherwise, you would be stuck with the floor, and it's getting cold."

"I can sleep on the floor, my lord," I told him. "I have before."

"Isabella," Sir Edward's voice turned harsh, causing me to flinch slightly. "My dogs don't sleep on the floor. You are my wife, and I will care for you the way you deserve."

"I'm sorry, my lord." It was apparent the idea was not one to his liking.

"Isabella," he repeated. "We are wed. How long do you plan on addressing me by my title?"

"But you are a lord, my lord…heir to the throne. How else should I address you?"

"When we are alone, you may address me with my given name," he said. "In public, I normally prefer Sir Edward over _lord_, but…actually…"

He paused, his thumb grazing my cheekbone.

"I think I rather like hearing you call me 'lord.'" His quiet laughter filled my ears.

"Whichever you wish, my…Edward." I just barely caught myself, but he smiled and seemed pleased.

"Hmm…" Sir Edward laughed again and shook his head, still contemplating. "I wonder why that is?"

"May I ask a question…um…Edward?"

"Of course."

"Why do you prefer Sir Edward?" I inquired.

"That title was earned, not given by birth," he said. I nodded, for his reasoning did make sense. He turned to me and placed his hand over mine, resting in my lap. "Will you sleep in my bed with me, Isabella?"

I looked over to the corner of the room and saw the bed. It was large and quite comfortable looking, though I was not used to such extravagance nor did I need an abundance of comfort. However, there was no other place in the room to sleep other than the floor, and Edward's thoughts on that were quite clear.

"There is plenty of room for two," my new husband said. "I will not take any advantage."

I nodded, dumbly. It was as if my voice simply did not work in front of this man. Take advantage? I was his now, and by right he could do with me as he wished. I wondered why he would even make such a statement, when he could just as easily change his mind part way through the night and do with me as he wanted. I wondered if he was the sort of man who would try to mold me into complacency, only to press his advantage later, and realized I had no idea what kind of man he was at all. Though there wouldn't really seem to be a reason for him to act in such a way, unless he was simply a cruel man.

What if he was?

"There is a screen near the basin and chamber pot," Edward said. "You may change out of your dress there. Clothing was brought for you earlier."

His voice was quiet and didn't sound as though he was angry at me. Again, I nodded without sound and did as he instructed. I attempted to focus on the quiet calm of his voice and not my own internal fears.

I hid myself behind a screen to change into the nightclothes given to me by Angela, completely forgetting the lacing up the back of my wedding dress. Once I was back there, there was no way for me to remove the dress on my own. I could feel panic welling up inside of me again, and I had to fight hot tears from escaping my eyes. I wasn't doing anything right. Cruel or kind, what would my new husband think of me?

"Isabella," I heard him say from near the other side of the screen. I hadn't heard him approach, and jumped at the sound of his voice. "What's wrong, my wife?"

"I cannot remove the dress," I blurted out, and closed my eyes tightly to keep the tears inside.

"Come here," Edward said. I could hear him chuckling at me. I wiped my eyes – just in case any tears had escaped – and slowly came around the screen. Edward motioned for me to turn around. I felt his hands at my back, slowly pulling the laces through their holes. When he reached the bottom, I felt the backs of his fingers slowly trace over the exposed skin from my waist, all the way to the back of my neck, and then down again. I felt myself shiver. His lips closed in next to my ear and his breath covered my neck. "I think that should do it, my wife. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you need more help."

"Yes my…yes, Edward." I stepped back behind the screen before my blush could cover me completely. I tried not to focus on the tingling sensation on the skin near my spine as I removed the dress quickly, hung it over the screen, and pulled the nightdress down over my head. It hung to my feet and all the way down my arms, but the material was silk and would have been sheer if there was only one layer instead of two. Still, I had never been dressed in such a way in front of a man, and though I was dressed appropriately for sleep, I couldn't bring myself to come out from behind the barrier.

I clasped my hands together, trying to keep them from shaking. I told myself to stop, but my body wasn't listening to my commands. Edward was my husband, and at some point he would see me in a far more compromising state of dress than I was currently wearing. If he chose to tear it from me on sight, there would be nothing I could do about it. I could not compete with him physically, even if I were inclined to do something so ridiculous.

While my mind rambled, Edward lost patience.

"Are you planning to sleep back there?" he quipped.

"No, my lord." I took a deep breath and forced myself to move back into the main room. I heard him catch his breath, and I felt heat cover my cheeks. I stared at the ground and shuffled my feet, not knowing what I should do next.

"You are breathtaking, Isabella," he said. "Come sit with me."

I returned to the stool near the fire and sat before him, still completely unsure of my place, my position, the way I was dressed, and myself. I kept my eyes down, as it occurred to me that I wasn't even sure if I was allowed to look him in the eye or not. Had I already offended him? He was silent for a few minutes, which only increased my anxiety.

"I told you what I expect from my wife," Edward finally said, "but there are things you must expect of me as well. Isabella, as you husband there are certain things I will promise you. I will always provide for you. I will always keep you safe – protect you. Your needs will always be met, and you will live in relative luxury. Our children will also be protected and educated. You will never have to worry for their care or their safety. I will take care of these things for you. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, Edward," I said, glad I remembered to say it correctly this time.

"Is there anything else you expect from me, Isabella?" When I didn't answer right away, he prompted me again.

"I honestly don't know, Edward," I said. "I had never even considered marriage before yesterday. I've never thought enough about it to form any expectations."

"Then you consider the question open, and you may respond to it when you think of what you wish to say. Is that acceptable to you?

"Yes, Edward," I said softly. I looked up at him through my lashes, and then looked away again. I didn't even know what to ask of him and felt like quite the fool. I wondered what Princess Jessica would be doing at this moment, had he chosen her instead. Then I realized exactly what she would be doing with him, and I was floored with a mix of emotions – disgust at my own inadequacy regarding intimate matters, shame that I did not appear to be able to give my husband what he needed, and – strangely – a little incensed at the thought of Jessica marrying Edward. "May I ask a different question, my lord?"

"Of course."

"How did you know?" I asked, and then realized he had not heard my own internal ramblings. "I mean, how did you know about the princess?"

"Because I took her virginity nearly a year ago," he said simply and without hesitation. I gasped.

"Then why…" I stopped, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to my question.

"Why what?" he pressed.

"Why did you choose me? If you were the one…I mean…you could still have wed her…"

Edward glanced sideways and met my eyes only briefly before looking away again.

"You caught my eye," he finally said.

"But you could have chosen her, or another princess," I continued. "Or a lady, at the very least. Someone worthy of your station -"

"Tell me something, Isabella," Edward interrupted and looked back to me. "You obviously make an excellent cup of tea. Can you cook?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Can you mend clothing?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Can you polish silver? Cut hair? Give a man a proper shave?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Can Princess Jessica do any of those things?"

"I don't believe so, my lord."

"Why would I choose a useless wife?" He sat on the edge of the stool and looked down at me with his head tilted to one side. "I've had my share of princesses and the like. If I wanted one of them for a wife, I would have chosen one of them. Calling me out with his reward was King Aro's way of trying to get under my skin, and in turn, under my uncle's skin. Choosing you upset his plans and made it clear that a union between our kingdoms will not come at such a low price."

"So, I am a political pawn, my lord?"

He laughed out loud at me.

"Yes, I suppose you are," he said, still chuckling. "A very beautiful political pawn. Now stop addressing me as my lord. There is no one else here."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said.

"You are forgiven, Isabella," he said with a smile. He stood and stretched his arms over his head with a yawn before walking over towards the basin to wash. I stood and quickly followed him. Edward watched, bemused, as I took up the pitcher of water and filled the basin, then adding the heated water left over in the kettle. I tested the water to make sure it was the proper temperature, took a cloth from a basket nearby, soaked it, wrung it out, and then held for Edward to take.

"Do you think Princess Jessica would have bothered to warm my bathing water for me?" he asked with a smile.

"No, my…Edward." I smiled back at him, finally feeling as though I had done something right. Before I could feel too pleased with myself, though, I had to quickly turn away as Edward loosened his shirt and pulled it over his head, baring his chest to me.

"You might as well get accustomed to it," Edward said. I found I could hear his smile in his voice. "I sleep without a nightshirt. It is much more comfortable."

I remained where I was, my eyes focused on the fire. I could hear Edward's soft laughter behind me.

"Would you prefer it if I got into the bed first and covered myself?"

"Yes, please," I said. I heard more of his clothing rustle near the changing screen, and then felt him walk past me, towards the bed. After another minute, he called out.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked, laughter still evident in his voice. "Or do you plan on standing all night? It's safe for you to look now."

I glanced quickly, wondering if he was teasing me or not. He was on the far side of the bed with one of the blankets drawn to just under his armpits. His bare arms and broad shoulders were still clearly exposed. He was propped up on one elbow and looking at me with that half smile.

I slowly approached and then stopped at the side of the bed farthest from him. Taking a deep breath to prepare my nerves, I slipped under the blanket and quickly pulled it up to my chin. As soon as my head rested against the soft, down-filled pillow, I could feel every muscle in my body tense. Though he was on the other side of the bed, I could still hear his breathing and feel his presence. In the sheer nightdress, I felt completely exposed, even with the blankets over me, and my thoughts again shifted to how little I knew of this man.

"Goodnight, my wife."

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied. I tried to force my muscles to relax, telling myself over and over that the bed was large, and he was really not so close. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and then closed my eyes as the events of the day, and the emotions they generated, washed over me.

As I lay completely motionless on my side of the bed, facing away from my husband, I tried not to cry. What had happened to me? How had I gone from a relatively happy, if penniless, handmaid to a princess, to the wife of the heir to the crown from the next kingdom in a single day? I had married a man I did not know, and now I did not know what I was supposed to do with my life. I hadn't even allowed my husband to sanctify our marriage. What kind of wife was I going to be for him, with or without warm bathing water?

I closed my eyes and begged sleep to come. Perhaps things would look better in the morning, as they say. Then I realized I didn't even know if we would still be here the next day, or if we would be heading for Forks. Maybe my husband was due for another tournament in some other kingdom down the road. What would happen to me if he were hurt in the tournament? What if he were to be killed? I had to fight back panic again as all of the tension, the fear, the anxiety and the worry of the past day came crashing down on me, and the tears I had held back throughout burst forth.

"Isabella," I heard his soft voice behind me and felt his hand on my shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm s…s…sorry…my lord…I mean, Edward." I could hardly speak, and then I felt him turn me over and gather me up in his arms, holding me against his body with my palms spread out over his chest. "I…d…don't know…what…I'm…sup…supposed to…to…do now!"

"Shh, Isabella…"

Unable to do anything else, I leaned into him and cried against his warmth as his whispers told me it would be all right and his hand stroked my hair. All of my tight muscles slowly began to relax under his touch, and I found enough breath to quiet my sobs. His arms held me tightly against his bare chest, and his warmth comforted me unlike any fire ever had. I don't know how long he held me like that before I fell into slumber.

And that is how I spent my wedding night.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So, did I have Edward do the right thing and stop, or should he had told her to suck it up and fucked her for the sake of medieval canon? What did you think of his reasons for wanting to marry a handmaid? Practical, or looking for someone to be his servant? Drop me a review and let me know!

Before anyone has a hissy fit about Isabella's age - yes, she is young. But 16 was a pretty common marrying age at the time. She's practically an old maid, so cope. :)

A couple of threads have started on UC - check them out!

Twilighted:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

...

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and crap about my dog and what I like on my pizza.


	4. Secretly Overhear

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Thanks to all the people who pointed out my inability to count! LOL. In the previous chapter, I had Isabella tell Edward she was born in autumn, and it was her sixteenth spring. This would have made her 15, not 16, as I noted in the chapter end notes. I went back and fixed it. Isabella is a full sixteen years old. Watch carefully, and you'll figure out how old Edward is. Hopefully I got the math right this time. :)

Reviewers! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :) I continue to be astounded by the response this has received so far. But if you ask me a question when you aren't signed in, I have no way of answering. :(

Thanks to DK for the beta reading/ going on "teacher" on me!

**"You can't rape your wife. She is yours for the taking."**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Secretly Overhear**

When I woke, I was distinctly warm, and not from the fire smoldering across the room.

I was lying across Edward's bare chest, my head on his shoulder and my hand on his stomach. I could feel one of his arms around my back, across both of my shoulders, holding me close to him. His other hand was on the arm that was lying on top of him. The blanket had shifted down in the night, and now only came up to our waists. In the dim firelight, I could make out the distinct shape of the muscles covering his torso. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to contain my nerves. I opened my eyes again slowly, taking in the partially disrobed, absolutely stunning body of my husband.

His shoulders were broad, and the muscles flexed slightly as he shifted in sleep and held me tighter. There was soft-looking hair over his sternum, which trailed down the center of his body until it reached his stomach, tightened into a distinct line, and disappeared under the blanket. The muscles of his stomach were perfectly outlined, displaying ridges under his skin which screamed of physical power. Physically, he was as perfect as the title of prince would indicate.

What in the world was I doing here, with this man?

My eyes were sore, and I remembered just how I had fallen asleep – with tears and sobs in the arms of my new husband. He must think me incredibly weak, or at the very least, ungrateful for what he had done – taken me as his wife. Lying in his arms, I found myself feeling very unworthy, small, and frightened. I supposed I should have taken comfort that he did not hurt me, as he surely could have done, and as was his right. But though I felt comforted _by_ him, lying in his arms as I slept, I could not find comfort _in_ him, because I was still confused by his true nature and his motives.

Moving cautiously, I slipped out from under his arm, crawled to the other side of the bed, and dropped over the edge to the cool floor. I was careful not to wake him as his arm slid off my back and landed on the sheets. I shivered with the cold and made my way to the chamber pot, then to the fire, which smoldered with an orange glow. Choosing two logs based on the weight of them, I placed them over the coals and blew gently until flames burst forth, warming the air around me. They were heavy and should last for some time. I glanced over to the window and saw no signs of daybreak, so I made my way slowly back to the bed.

After crawling back underneath the blanket, I lay on my back on the far side of the bed, which was cool to the touch. I shivered slightly and stared at the ceiling of the room. My mind felt empty – in a daze of sorts, I suspected. I did feel grateful for Edward's apparent kindness, but still quite concerned that he would reconsider his decision due to my apparent inability to give him a proper wedding night. Were we even married yet? Though my wellbeing had always been in the control of others, I had never felt so unsure of myself. I shivered again.

"You're cold," I heard Edward's soft voice say from the other side of the bed. "Come back here."

I bit down on my lower lip and cautiously rolled to face him. Edward reached out and grabbed my upper arms, pulling me back into a similar position to the one I had found myself in upon awakening. His hand ran up my back and stroked from the top of my head down to the ends of my hair.

"That's better," he stated, then sighed. I turned my head to glance up at him, only to find him already asleep again. Resting my head against his shoulder, I closed my eyes for what seemed like only a moment, but when they opened again, daylight shone through the window.

Edward's hand was moving up and down my back, softly running over my hair and shoulders. My hand lay flat against his chest, and I could feel his steady heartbeat under my palm. My eyes tilted up to meet those of my husband.

"I must admit," Edward murmured, "this has been a most pleasant way to awaken. I think I will quickly be accustomed to having you in my bed."

The heat rose to my face, and I looked away quickly.

"You rebuilt the fire," Edward stated. I answered with a nod. "I am not often awakened in the night and usually find myself in a cold room come morning. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my…Edward." He chuckled.

"It would be lovely to stay here for the day," he said, "but I'm afraid we have to prepare ourselves."

"For what?" I asked.

"The journey home," he said. "A carriage is waiting to take us to Forks. I want to be there before nightfall."

Edward dressed while I made his morning tea and prepared bathing water for him. He was near the bed, clasping a scabbard and sword around his waist. He stood there for some time before coming to the wash basin. As he began to wash his hands, I noticed a fresh wound on the palm of his left hand.

"My lord, what happened?" I gasped. I reached into the water and looked at the slight cut. I took one of the cloths and gently washed it clean.

"It's nothing," he said. "Don't concern yourself."

"I can prepare a dressing for it," I offered. "It will heal faster if it's kept covered."

"Will it, now?"

"Yes, my lord." Edward raised his wet hand up and tapped his finger under my chin, causing me to look up into his scowling eyes. "I mean…Edward."

He smiled and allowed me to clean the cut on his hand, though he refused the dressing, claiming it was too small of a cut to bother.

When I went to the changing screen, I found clothing out for me. It was a beautiful, if relatively simple, traveling dress and cloak. Not overly extravagant, for which I was glad. I wasn't sure if I could put on an extravagant outfit without assistance and was used to dressing others in such things, not myself. What would I do if I ended up needing to wear such clothing and no one to assist me? As Edward's wife, would I be required to wear such things? Would there be others to help me dress myself? Thankfully, this one was easy to wear, and the dress hung neatly to my feet, which I encased in a pair of soft leather shoes. Edward smiled at me again when I came out from around the screen, took my hand, and led me out the door.

"I can have someone sent to retrieve your things from King Aro's castle," Edward said. "I don't relish the idea of heading back there any time soon."

"There are very few things to retrieve," I admitted. "I will need my clothing, I suppose."

"I will provide you with everything you _need_, my wife," Edward informed me, his words nearly a chastisement. "If there are things you want, though, I will send for them."

I considered my small living area and the things contained within. There were only a very few things belonging to my mother that had come with me when I was orphaned, and none of them valuable. There was a carved wooden bowl I quite liked, but little else.

"I don't think there is anything worth the trouble, my…Edward." I felt my face flush, yet again.

"Isabella," Edward said. He stopped and turned me to look at him. "If there is something you want from there, tell me. I will get it for you."

"It sounds so…silly," I said with a shrug.

"Not if you want it."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!" Edward demanded. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground.

"There is a…a bowl," I stuttered. "I think it was my mother's. I don't really remember her, but it was given to me, and they told me it was hers."

"What happened to your parents?" Edward asked. His voice was calm and quiet again.

"No one seems to know exactly," I told him. "There was a sickness at the time, and many people were dying. It is assumed my parents died from the sickness. I was brought to Angeles Abbey."

"You came from that village just outside of LaPush, did you not?"

"I did," I said with a nod. "The Village of the Phoenix."

"Nearly the entire population was wiped out that summer," Edward nodded. "I was just a child – perhaps eight years at the time, but I remember how they had to burn the whole village down. Even though the lands were Volterra's, Aro offered no help. Had the village still been in Masen hands…"

Edward's voice trailed off.

"How old were you?" he asked after a moment.

"They said I was around two years," I told him. "I don't know for sure."

"I'm surprised you were not raised by the nuns at the abbey. That would be more usual for an orphan."

"Princess Jessica was in need of a playmate," I told him. "We were of similar age."

"And you spent all your life in King Aro's care?"

"Yes. Princess Jessica chose me from the Abbey, so I became her playmate when she was young and her handmaid as she came of age."

"I'm surprised I had not encountered you before, if you have been with her for so long."

"I never traveled with the Princess," I said, shaking my head.

"And this was my first trip to Volterra in many, many years," Edward told me. "I suppose that would explain it."

We entered the courtyard and saw Sir Jasper standing beside a carriage, speaking to the driver. I saw Sir Edward's dapple gray stallion tied to the back of the carriage, along with another which was likely Sir Jasper's steed. Edward took my hand and helped me aboard. Within minutes we were bouncing down the road to the north and the next kingdom. We rode for some time in relative silence, Edward and Sir Jasper speaking of mundane things, such as the care of their horses and past tournaments. Sir Jasper again mentioned the impending ire of his fiancée, Lady Alice of Masen, regarding the wedding.

"She's never going to forgive you, Edward," he said. "Even if you do allow her to hostess another reception, you will never live it down with her."

"She'll survive, Jasper," Edward replied. "Once she has her initial fit over the whole thing, she will probably be relieved I didn't come home with Jessica."

"They were never friendly."

"You put it mildly."

"Regardless, I will plan on maintaining a position that does not place my body in between you and your sister," Sir Jasper said. "Perhaps you should have me dropped off in LaPush, which should be a safe distance."

Edward laughed and called up to the driver to halt for a break. He brought out a basket of meats, cheeses, and bread from the back of the carriage, which I prepared while Edward and Sir Jasper stretched their legs and watered their horses. The sky had darkened, and before we were moving again, rain had begun to drop from the sky. Within a minute, we were back inside the carriage, slightly damp, and heading down the bumpy road again. I was surprised at how tired I was, just sitting in the carriage all day, and couldn't help it when a yawn escaped me. Perhaps it was the weather pulling the sleep from me.

"Are you tired, my wife?" Edward asked. I considered insisting that I was not, but the look in his eye told me he already knew the truth.

"Somewhat, my lord," I admitted.

"Why don't you rest, then? It will be many hours before we reach Forks. You will want to be well rested when you meet my family."

The idea of meeting his family was not something I wished to dwell upon. It was inevitable, and I was more nervous that I cared to admit. Perhaps sleep would keep me from worrying over something I could not change. I looked at the small bench where we sat and wondered just how I would manage to rest in the carriage.

"Put your head here," Edward said, pulling one of the cushions from the back of the bench and placing it over his lap. "It will be more comfortable for you."

Blushing slightly, I nodded and lay my head tentatively on his leg with the cushion from the carriage bench between my cheek and his thigh. I felt his hand on my shoulder, closed my eyes, and felt myself drifting off quickly but not completely. The sound of the rain on the roof was soothing, even hypnotic, but also just distracting enough to keep me from complete slumber. I lay quite still, not wanting to cause Edward any discomfort, and Edward and Sir Jasper must have assumed I had fallen asleep.

"So, how was your wedding night?" Jasper chuckled. "Did your virgin bride live up to your expectations?"

"That is hardly an appropriate conversation," Edward answered curtly.

"Appropriate?" Jasper laughed out loud this time, though there was no humor in the sound, and Edward shushed him. I felt his fingers glide over the top of my head, through my hair. "Nothing about your little plan here is 'appropriate,' Edward."

"It's necessary. Appropriateness doesn't matter."

"You are avoiding the question."

I heard Edward sigh, and his fingers continued to work through strands of my hair. I nearly held my breath, wondering what he would tell his cousin. Would he declare me inadequate, or perhaps not speak the truth? The conversation lulled a moment before he responded.

"I didn't touch her," he said bluntly.

"Are you joking?" Jasper asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"Sir Edward Cullen, deflowerer of a dozen princesses, doesn't open his bride on their wedding night? I'm not sure if anyone would believe me if I told them. Did you hit the wine too hard, or was she just not to your liking? If she wasn't, you can have the marriage discounted. Go back and apologize, pick Jessica after all and put an end to all this nonsense."

I tried to halt the panic inside myself.

"No," Edward responded. "It's not nonsense, and I wouldn't marry Jessica unless my only other option was _you_ for a wife. And really, Jasper – it's not been a dozen."

"What? Only ten?"

"Not hardly, and I'm not going to continue this conversation with you."

"Well, why didn't you take her? She is your wife, as ridiculous as that is."

"Jasper, I'm only going to say this to you once." Edward's voice turned cold. "Regardless of your feelings regarding my marriage, Isabella is my wife now, and you'll not speak of her with any disrespect. I will not have you refer to my marriage as ridiculous. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sire," Sir Jasper responded, the tone in his voice switching quickly from jovial friend to properly chastised servant. "Forgive me."

I felt Edward's hand through my hair again, nearly lulling me into true unconsciousness. The carriage bounced through a rough section of the road, then continued on as the driver called out to the horses. The rain lessoned, and the sound on top of the carriage became softer.

"Something has changed, has it not?" Jasper said quietly.

"Perhaps."

"What is it, Edward?"

There was a significant pause before Edward responded.

"Jasper," he said, "when I came up with this plan, I thought I was considering everything. Aro would be angered, but impotent to react, since he brought it on himself. Jessica would be insulted, and between both those reactions, one of the next blows will lead to war. At the same time, it gets Carlisle off my back about finding a wife, Esme shuts up about wanting grandchildren, and I get it all – the kingdom expanded when we invade, the crown, an heir, and nothing else changes. At home, I have someone who can take care of me and my needs. I didn't have any intention of being faithful, so it's not as if my life away from home would change with the introduction of a wife."

"I thought I had gone through all possibilities," Edward continued. "The woman who would be the catalyst was always nameless and faceless. It didn't matter who she was, as long as she wasn't Jessica. I decided on one of her handmaids while I was out on the field, because they sat close to Jessica and it would be more…_visually dramatic_. I could walk up right in front of her and turn away at the last second. It would also anger her to no end, which is exactly what I wanted. There must have been a half dozen of them, and I didn't care which. They would all be skilled in matters of the home, which keeps me from having to employ any servants whose loyalties are questionable. I only picked Isabella because she looked at me early on, when I was first declared victorious, and she blushed when her eyes met mine. The color on her cheeks was simply lovely, and she has beautiful eyes."

"Now your bride is no longer nameless and faceless," Jasper commented.

"No, she is not," Edward agreed. "When I took her up to my room, I had every intention of bedding her. I had been staring at her in that dress all evening, and I was ready to see what was underneath it."

"And she was lacking?" Jasper said. "You can still annul, since you haven't consummated the union."

"She's a commoner, Jasper." His voice turned hard and callous. "I could open the doors of this carriage in the middle of a busy market place, take her in front of a dozen witnesses, declare her a lousy fuck, and still have the marriage annulled. I don't intend to do that."

"So what changed your course?"

"I don't remember exactly what she said," Edward answered. "It was her tone, not her words, that made me look at her – really_ see_ her. She had her eyes closed, but it was apparent that she was…was… Jasper, she was _terrified_. I thought she had been trembling with anticipation, but she was afraid of me. Not just nervous – I would have expected that. Honestly, she looked frightened enough I had to ask if she was a virgin. It wouldn't be unheard of for a servant girl to be raped, and she clearly thought I was going to hurt her."

"So what did you do?"

"I stopped, obviously," Edward said, his tone suddenly dark. "I'm not a rapist, and that's what it would have been."

"You can't rape your wife. She is yours for the taking."

"Yes," Edward snarled. "But making it legal in the eyes of the Church doesn't change the violence of the act, does it? Regardless, I told her we would wait until she was ready, and she still cried half the night."

"Cried? What for?"

"I don't really know," Edward admitted. "Like I said, this is the part of the plan I didn't consider. This woman…"

Edward let out a low chuckle.

"_Woman_," he muttered. "Look at her, Jasper. How old does she look?"

It was tempting to open my eyes to see his expression, but I continued my façade of sleep. After a few moments, when Jasper hadn't responded, Edward spoke again.

"Just sixteen years. Hardly a woman at all. She's a young girl who knows nothing of life outside of tending to that overbearing princess."

"And now that the wife has a name and a face, what do you intend to do?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "I don't know how this changes things, I only know it does. I don't want her to be afraid, especially not of me. I assumed I would leave her to Esme at home, but now I am reconsidering. I want her to travel with me when I have to leave the kingdom."

"Take her to the tournaments?" Jasper gasped. "Given your reputation? Why in God's name would you do such a thing?"

"She may be seen as an enemy of Volterra now," Edward said. "I don't trust her to be safe if I can't see where she is, especially not after what happened with Leah. I feel very…protective of her."

Jasper chuckled low.

"I think I know what the problem is," he said.

"And what is that, oh wise one?"

"You like her, Edward," Jasper said. "That wasn't part of the plan, was it?"

Edward scoffed.

"Just how do you think you will be able to conduct yourself after you have won a tournament with a wife at your side?" his cousin pressed. "Do you think she would be oblivious of your activities away from home?"

"She would be there," Edward said. His hand on my arm shifted, and I wondered if he had shrugged his shoulder. "Why would I need to look for another?"

"Because she might not be _ready _yet?" Jasper inquired.

There was another long silence as the horses pulled us along the stone road.

"I'll not push her," he finally said. "She's probably only heard tales of how it can hurt, and I intend to show her there is another way, but she likely will not believe me."

"You _do_ like her."

"Perhaps."

"You will have to gain her trust somehow."

"Yes," Edward murmured. "Somehow."

The rain picked up again, the large droplets making a terrific noise against the roof of the carriage. For several minutes, we continued down the road, Sir Jasper and Edward in silence, and me contemplating his words, trying to grasp some meaning out of them. I was being used as a political pawn – he had admitted as much – but did my ears deceive me? Was my husband's intent to start a war with Volterra? And I was a…what did he call me? A catalyst? What did that mean? Could I really be considered an enemy of Volterra, the only home I had ever known?

The carriage must have hit a rut during my thoughts, for it was suddenly bouncing crazily, and I would have been tossed from the seat were it not for Edward's strong arms grabbing my shoulders. I could not help but cry out in surprise.

Edward helped me sit back upright, his hands continuing to hold me steady.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," I replied. "I was only startled."

"Not the most pleasant way to awaken, was it?" He looked straight into my eyes, and I remembered his comment from this morning and the feel of his bare skin on my cheek. I felt the heat rise to my face, and Edward traced the edge of his thumb over my face. His eyes took on that darkened green hue and seemed to sparkle at me. He smiled and whispered a single word. "Lovely."

I sat back on the carriage bench and tried not to look as awkward as I felt. Edward and Sir Jasper continued to meet each other's eyes, but not speak. There seemed to be an unnamed tension between them, which I knew was because of my presence. They spoke freely when I was resting, and I had to admit to feeling guilty over my deception. They clearly believed their conversation had been private, and I had listened in. I wondered if I should confess my deception to Edward and how he might react if I did. Would it not be worse for me if I did not tell him and he found out on his own?

"We're nearly there," Edward said, gracing me with his half smile. "Look out the window – see the line of trees? That is the end of Volterra and the beginning of the Kingdom of Forks. We'll reach King Carlisle's castle in time for dinner."

"Did you send a messenger?" Jasper asked.

"No."

"They have no idea?"

"They do not."

"I think I'll refrain from dinner, then." Jasper sat back, and his face wore a scowl. He stared out the window in silence.

"Coward."

"Idiot."

Edward laughed as I gasped. I could not fathom how Sir Jasper could possibly consider insulting Edward. Did he not call him "sire" earlier today? Obviously, my husband had not taken offence.

"You are cousins?" I asked softly, trying to understand their relationship.

"Distant ones, yes," Edward said with a nod.

"My father's wife was second cousin to Edward's mother," Sir Jasper informed me. "After Edward's parents were…gone…he lived with us a short time before coming to Forks."

I looked to Edward and saw him staring out the window at the rain, his expression blank. Though I was most curious about his parents, it did not seem the best time to press the subject. Perhaps in time, when I felt more comfortable with him, I would inquire further. I wondered how long that would be.

Would I ever find comfort with him?

I recalled how I woke both this morning and in the middle of the night. Edward had been kind and gentle, but upon hearing his words to Sir Jasper in the carriage, I wasn't sure what I should think. Yes, he had been gentle to me thus far, but he also seemed to be plotting war against Volterra. I cringed at the thought. Volterra had been my home, and I could not help but feel a certain amount of allegiance to King Aro.

_"Will you give your unwavering loyalty to me, my kingdom, and my God?"_

Sir Edward's words echoed through my head, as did my response to him, and I felt myself blush. Edward's eyes shifted to me, looking at me quizzically, which only increased the heat on my cheeks. His look, so intense with his bright green eyes, gave the impression he could hear what I was thinking, and I realized my thoughts had approached disloyal. If he could have heard them, he would have had every right to be angry.

The rain finally ended, halting the pitter patter sounds of water droplets on the roof. I looked down at my lap and wrung my hands together as we passed by the line of trees and entered the kingdom where my husband was prince. Goose flesh scattered across my arms, and I felt a chill run down my back. What would this new place hold for me?

Edward reached over and placed his hand over mine.

"Are you nervous, my wife?" he asked me softly. Though the carriage was far too small for Sir Jasper not to overhear, Edward seemed to be attempting a private conversation. Sir Jasper looked steadily out the window, ignoring us.

"Somewhat, my lord."

His finger traced over my cheek, and for a moment I closed my eyes to the feeling.

"I think they will find you quite captivating," he said. "Just as I have. Once they get used to the idea, of course."

"The idea, my lord?"

Edward snickered softly.

"The idea that the prince is returning home with a commoner wife," he stated succinctly. "It will take time for them to accept you, some longer than others."

"I understand," I replied quietly. I did understand, far more than I wanted. If the nobles of Forks were anything like those of Volterra – and they undoubtedly were – they were not going to appreciate my presence in their midst. I turned my head slightly, and the feel of his fingers against my cheek was quite…distracting. He would have none of that, apparently, and took my chin in his hand, turning me to face him.

"You are my wife, Isabella," he stated simply. "I will defend your position."

"Yes, my lord." I could hardly hear my own voice.

His eyes held such intensity that I was unable to look away. His thumb traveled to my lower lip and traced a fine line across it. He leaned forward slowly, his eyes remaining steadfast on mine until his mouth reached my lips, and he placed a gentle kiss there.

"My wife," he said softly when he broke away. I could only nod in agreement. His lips met mine one more time before he sat back and grinned at me. "We are nearly home."

It wasn't more than a few minutes before the carriage came to an abrupt stop, right in front of King Carlisle's castle. Edward opened the carriage door and jumped to the earth below. I started to follow, but just as I was about to step to the ground, one of the horses took a step forward, pulling the carriage slightly, and causing me to lose my balance. Though I could see Edward's shocked look and his attempt to grab for me, it was too late. I tumbled into the mud below.

And that is how I arrived at my new home.

* * *

**Chapter End notes:**

Poor clumsy Isabella…nothing like first impressions with the in-laws.

I could definitely wake up to cuddling Edward…sigh.

If you didn't catch it - Edward is 22 years old (he was eight and she was two when her village was hit with a plague).

"Village of the Phoenix." Yeah, that was cheesy. Smack me (I kinda like it).

What do you think of Edward's further explanation of choosing Isabella? Jasper is still a bit of an enigma, isn't he? Drop me a review and let me know. I'll respond to all reviews I get between now and midnight eastern-standard time Dec 10th! I might not answer them until tomorrow, but I will answer them! I can't swear FFN will get you the answer, apparently not all of them get through? :(

Next update, next weekend.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary of Pringles-can sized peens.


	5. Warmly Welcomed

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Thanks to all the peeps out there that have been telling everyone about this story, especially Adonica and Kathie katmom on twitter - who just crack me up!

As always, thanks to DK for the beta reading! We had tons of discussions over whether it should be "my lord" or "my Lord" or "My Lord." I think we finally decided Lord should be capitalized, but I haven't gone back and fixed it in the previous chapters yet. LOL

**Could I possibly do anything to make their first impression of me any worse?**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Warmly Welcomed**

I cried out as I watched the puddle of mud come closer and closer to me. With my feet tangled together, there was no way I could do anything to stop myself but put my hands out and hope for the best. Of course I fell flat on my face, and for a moment I couldn't speak or even breathe as water splashed all around me, flying up into the air and coming back down to land all over my back. I pushed up with my hands and coughed as water dripped from my face and hair, back into the pool where it started. A thousand thoughts went through my head at once, starting with whose dress I might be wearing, how I was ever going to get it clean, and finishing with wondering if Edward might decide to dismiss me based on my propensity for accidents. I was so stunned and mortified; I couldn't even answer Edward when he called to me.

"Isabella!" Edward cried. "Are you hurt?"

I just coughed in response.

"Isabella!" he called again.

"No, my Lord," I finally managed to mumble. Hurt, no. Horribly embarrassed and feeling about as small as I could be, yes. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, and Edward grabbed me by both of my arms, easily lifting me to my feet. I was drenched in dirty brown water, and the dress I was wearing would surely take hours to clean. I took the chance and looked up into Edward's eyes. They were blazing hot green, and I could only imagine this was what someone's eyes looked like when they were actually seeing red. I thought I could feel his hands shaking slightly as they gripped my upper arms.

Edward leaned close to me and ran his thumb over my cheekbone, which he had done several times now. I was not accustomed to having a man touch me in such a way. Indeed, I don't think anyone had ever touched me in quite that same way, and I had rarely been touched by a man at all. It was a strangely…_tender _action, and I didn't know exactly what to think of it, especially when he was obviously so angry. I did know it sent strange and unfamiliar tingles through my skin where he touched. He gripped my arm tightly with his other hand, likely afraid I was going to lose my balance and embarrass him further. I remembered our talk from our wedding night and his expectations of me, and how I was to conduct myself in such a way as to not shame him. I had only been in his kingdom for a matter of minutes before I had failed.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean to-"

"Hush," he growled, and I obeyed. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, Edward," I said softly, looking into his green eyes as they looked upon me. He used his fingers to wipe the water from my face and smooth out my hair. "I'm fine, thank you."

"We'll enter around the back." He took a step back and gave me a small smile, his eyes softening somewhat. "Jasper can find my sister, and she'll get you something else to wear before you meet Carlisle and Esme."

"I would like that," I said and sighed softly in relief. I could not imagine what the King and Queen of Forks would think of me if I met them for the first time in a muddy dress. As if I hadn't done enough to humiliate Edward already.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair once more, straightening it before he leaned down to brush his lips against my forehead. Then he turned quickly, his eyes going instantly dark again. He walked with purpose to the front of the carriage, reached up with one hand, and yanked the driver from his seat. Holding the man by his collar, Edward pushed him against the front of the carriage and drew his sword.

"Have you no skills with your horses at all?" he growled low in his chest. He placed the tip of his sword at the driver's throat. "Can you not control them? Do you see what you've done to my wife? Get on your knees!"

The poor man dropped to his knees in front of Edward, begging forgiveness and mercy. Edward yelled at him to be silent, and the man dropped forward, his palms to the ground. Edward took a step back and raised his sword, which was when I understood his intent. He was going to kill the man for my clumsiness.

"Edward, No!" I cried out.

"Isabella, stop!" I heard Sir Jasper's voice, but paid him no heed. I ran to Edward's side and wrapped my hands around his sword arm.

"Please, Edward!" I begged. "It was an accident – please!"

I felt his hard, tense bicep muscle under my fingertips as I gripped him as hard as I could. I could still feel his arm shaking under my fingers from the exertion of staying his hand. I knew if he decided to swing, there would be no way I could stop him, but I kept my grip regardless.

"You could have been hurt," Edward snarled, his voice cold and hard. I could see the tension in his jaw as he spoke, not taking his eyes from the prostrate man at his feet.

"I wasn't," I reminded him.

"That doesn't change the fact that his carelessness could have injured you," Edward growled. "I'll not have anyone cause you harm!"

"I'm fine, Edward – please," I said again. "Please…don't do this."

For several, silent seconds, Edward's eyes flickered from the driver to me and back again. He didn't move, save the motion of his chest as he breathed heavily. I wanted to beg him, as the man at his feet was begging him, silently with my eyes, though I didn't know if he could read my pleas in my expression. Finally, Edward took a step back and his arm dropped.

"Be thankful to the lady," Edward commanded the carriage driver. "She saved your life."

Edward pulled his arm easily from my hands and stalked back towards Jasper, sheathing his sword as his purposeful strides took him near the castle gate. The driver grasped me around my ankles, thanking me over and over again, swearing his life to me if I should need it. I stepped back – disengaging myself from his hands. He tilted his head up to me, tears still in his eyes. I took another step back. I didn't want this…this…I didn't know what this was. This man was like me – a servant who lived and potentially died at the whims of those nobles above him – and it was my clumsiness that had endangered his life. He shouldn't be thanking me – he should be infuriated with me.

"Isabella!" Edward called without turning to look at me.

"Yes, my Lord," I responded automatically. It was hard to draw air into my lungs as I took another step back to disengage myself from the driver's hands. I turned to walk as quickly as I could to catch up with Edward and Sir Jasper. Edward immediately reached for me and grasped me firmly on my arm, pulling me close.

"We will talk of this later," Edward said into my ear.

"My Lord, I only-"

"Later!" he growled.

I tried to keep my nerves calmed as we walked swiftly under the huge portcullis which served as the main gate, Edward's hand still on my arm. He veered to the left, towards a stone hallway and staircase, but before we got there, we were approached by a boy in messenger's garb. He ran up to us, and Edward glanced over his shoulder to speak quickly to him. "Tell my uncle we will meet with him shortly."

"King Carlisle said he wants to see you immediately upon your arrival, sire," the messenger indicated. "He was quite clear on the matter."

Edward stopped short and growled under his breath.

"You are just going to have to go as you are," he said, glancing quickly over my mud-stained dress. "It doesn't matter, anyway. They will understand you fell."

I wasn't sure if I believed that, especially considering my husband was about to execute the one he believed responsible for my clumsiness. What if Edward told them the driver was responsible, and King Carlisle demanded his life? One look at Edward's face told me I had already taken too many chances today, so I remained silent. Of course, he didn't even know of my eavesdropping and nearly disloyal internal ramblings. Again I considered confessing what I heard, though now was certainly not the right time. I looked down at my splattered outfit and cringed. If I had to meet his uncle in my current state of dress…well, there was nothing I could do about it.

We turned again, and Edward dropped my arm as he followed the messenger down a large corridor, lit with torches along the grey stone walls. Banners like those from the wedding reception hung evenly spaced down both sides of the corridor. Long before we reached the end, I could see two massive wooden doors looming ahead of us, stretching from the floor to the high ceilings. As we approached, the guards on either side met in the middle of the doors and pulled them open.

"They are currently holding court," one of the guards told Edward after bowing low to him. "They are all in the main hall."

Edward nodded his acknowledgement and glanced over his shoulder to me.

"Walk behind me, on my left," he said quietly. His lips turned up in a smirk. "Here goes nothing."

I moved to walk a step behind his left shoulder, figuring this was something I could at least do correctly. Sir Jasper moved to stand to his right, and Edward led us both through the gigantic doors and into a grand hallway with incredibly high ceilings. Both sides of the hall were filled with people – all in clothing far too spectacular for anyone other than a noble. I continued to follow dutifully behind my husband as we entered the grand hall and made our way across the woven carpets of black and gold. I kept my eyes on the ground, partially because Edward had not divulged to me if I should look up, but also because I could feel the eyes of all in the court as they stared at me. I didn't want to be able to see their looks as well. I could only imagine what they must think, for my mud-stained dress made me look exactly like what I was – a dirty commoner who had no business being here. This was a place only meant for the likes of me if there was cleaning to be accomplished. I moved my head to one side, and my hair fell across my shoulders, effectively hiding at least part of my face from the on-lookers. Unfortunately, that did not stop my ears from hearing some of their shushed words.

"_Who is that?"_

"_What is she doing here?"_

"_What happened to her clothes?"_

Though it would have been more in my nature to blush, I instead felt all color drain from my cheeks, and my stomach felt quite uneasy. I glanced up just a little – peering off to one side as we approached the King and Queen of Forks. There was a small set of stairs at the end of the hall where they both sat on their thrones. Aside from the many nobles standing to one side of the hall or the other, a small, dark-haired woman stood next to the Queen, her eyes glancing quickly from Sir Jasper, to Edward, to me. There were two other women standing just to the bottom of the stairs with mouths agape, their eyes boring into me unabashedly. One had beautiful, straight, silver-blonde hair, while the other's hair was a more strawberry, golden hue. They both had stunning features and beautiful clothing.

Edward reached the space at the bottom of the steps, pulled his sword from its scabbard and dropped to one knee, holding the sword out flat in front of his body using both of his hands.

I hesitated, having absolutely no idea how I should present myself to my new King and Queen. Should I also be on my knees? Curtsey? Without knowing the correct custom, I was at a loss. Deciding it would be best to show my allegiance in a matter similar to my husband, I also dropped to my knees, still slightly behind him.

I immediately heard first gasps, and then snickers. Edward glanced over to me, his eyes narrowed, then turned back. I could hear a distinctive rumble in his chest. I noticed Sir Jasper still standing to Edward's right and slightly behind, just as I had been on Edward's left. I tried to quell the panic rising inside of me, as well as hold back the tears I could feel starting in my eyes. I wasn't doing anything right at all, obviously, and I froze. Perhaps if I held myself completely still, no one would take any notice of me. At least, I hoped to convince myself of that.

"My King," Edward said fluidly, "I return to your service. My sword and my life are yours."

"Welcome, Edward," King Carlisle said. His bright blue eyes traveled over all of us. He wore robes of gold and black over his clothing, and a simple crown of gold sat atop his head. "Rise. I think you must have some…news."

"Yes, Sire," Edward said. He stood and offered his hand to help me stand as well. He took a deep breath and slowly shook his head from one side to the other, obviously embarrassed by me yet again. I kept my eyes to the ground. "I would like to introduce you to Isabella."

He paused for much, much too long, as the rest of the hall stood in complete silence, gawking at me. I kept my eyes to the floor, though I had no trouble feeling their gazes upon me.

"My wife."

Audible gasps echoed through the hall.

"Is this some kind of joke, Edward?" King Carlisle asked. "I'll have you know I'm not in the mood."

"No, Sire," Edward said. "I was offered my choice of brides after winning the Grand Tournament. Isabella was my choice."

"Isabella was your _choice_?" King Carlisle repeated. Queen Esme reached out and laid her hand gently on her husband's forearm.

"Isabella of…?" Queen Esme prompted. I felt whatever blood was left in my face drain out.

"Isabella of Forks, wife of Sir Edward," Edward replied with raised brows. "She is my wife, and she has rights to my titles."

King Carlisle's eyes narrowed at his nephew.

"Clear the hall." King Carlisle's voice was low and apparently calm, though his eyes as they stared at his nephew and heir were far too similar to the scorching look Edward gave the carriage driver outside. I turned slightly, wondering where I should go once I was outside.

"Stay where you are," Edward said softly. I stopped and turned back, my eyes still on the floor and my lower lip nestled neatly between my teeth. I held my hands tight to my belly to keep them from shaking. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as they slowly filed out through the huge doors behind us. Within a few minutes, the guards had escorted everyone from the hall save the King and Queen, Sir Jasper, and the dark haired woman standing with her arms crossed next to Queen Esme's chair. As soon as the rest were gone, King Carlisle stood.

"Edward, what in God's name did you do?"

"I married," Edward answered simply. "Just yesterday. I'm afraid I was a little…impatient."

He glanced over to me and smiled slightly.

"You must be joking."

"No, Sire," Edward squared his shoulders and stood a little taller. "I've taken Isabella as my wife. We were married yesterday afternoon."

The dark haired woman who had been standing to the side of Queen Esme took a sudden, sharp breath and stalked down the stairs to stand in front of Edward. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sir Jasper was taking shuffling side steps away from Edward's shoulder. She craned her neck, for she was no taller than I, and her eyes blazed up at him. She pulled her arm back.

The resounding crack of her palm across Edward's face echoed throughout the hall.

"How dare you, Edward?" she snarled at him. Then she turned quickly to Edward's right and caught Sir Jasper in her vision. "And you were there with him? I am so angry at both of you right now I can't even see straight."

The woman turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"I told you," I heard Sir Jasper mumble under his breath. "If I end up out in the cold tonight, it will be entirely your fault."

Edward snorted down his nose and then looked back up to King Carlisle.

"You were supposed to guarantee the joining of Forks with Volterra!" Carlisle suddenly screamed at him, and I couldn't help but shudder at the sound of his voice. "You were supposed to take Princess Jessica's hand! What in the name of God were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I will not be used in such a way!" Edward yelled back. "I will not have you dictate my wife, especially if you were expecting me to wed the spawn of the man who killed your brother!"

"Edward!" Queen Esme gasped, her hand placed against her chest.

"We all know it," Edward growled. "We all know Aro had them slaughtered for Masen lands. _Lands_! And you really expected me to go through with marrying Jessica? Did you really, really expect me to do that?"

"I most certainly did!" Carlisle yelled back.

I cringed and found it more difficult to breathe. My husband was yelling at a king, and I was the cause of it. My head felt dizzy at the thought, and my hands had gone cold and clammy.

"I expected you to do as I said," Carlisle continued. "I expected you to do your duty and stop the threat of war on your people. I expected you to do the right thing, not to…to…endanger Forks based on something you cannot prove!"

"If I had the proof, I'd kill the bastard myself," Edward said, his voice low and gravelly. "I still await the day he decides to join in a tournament, just so I can have the chance to gut that son of a whore."

"Edward!" Queen Esme gasped again. "Do not use such language in my presence!"

"And given that," Edward continued, his hand resting atop the hilt of his sword, "then surely you cannot expect I would be willing to marry his daughter!"

"You have to make this right, Edward," Carlisle's voice dropped into an eerie calm. "You have to find a way of fixing this. They could be preparing for war right now."

"There is nothing to fix," Edward exclaimed. "What's done is done. Isabella and I are wed – that cannot be changed."

"Is there proof of your union?" King Carlisle asked abruptly.

My head swam, and my chest was so tight I found I could no longer draw breath at all. King Carlisle knew. I didn't know how he knew, but he did. He knew I was still a virgin. He knew Edward hadn't taken me. My head began to pound, and my stomach felt like it had dropped down to my feet. A moment later, everything went dark.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at the high ceiling, my head in Edward's lap.

"Isabella, can you hear me? Are you ill?"

"Yes, my…Edward…" My vision was blurred, and I couldn't figure out exactly where I was for a moment. "I mean…no, I'm fine."

"Fine!" he repeated, exacerbated. He leaned over me, his hand running over my cheek. "Take a deep breath, my wife. Can you stand?"

"Edward, dear," Queen Esme's voice echoed through my pounding head. "She's only fainted."

_Fainted?_

Could I possibly do anything to make their first impression of me any worse?

Edward helped me to my feet and fussed over me for a moment until he was satisfied I was not going to drop to the ground yet again. I offered my apologies, and he again told me to hush. I was fairly certain this was also a topic we would broach _later_, as he had indicated outside after the incident with the carriage driver.

"You didn't answer my question," Carlisle said quietly. Edward snapped his head to one side to look at his uncle.

"There is proof back in my bed at Masen Castle, if you feel you really must inquire," Edward murmured under his breath. I saw him clench his left hand into a fist, but only for a moment. He did not look in my direction.

"What are you trying to do to me, son?" The King of Forks took in a long, deep breath and then exhaled out his nose. He placed his hand over his eyes, rubbing at the corners with his thumb and fingers. Edward released my arm and took a step towards his uncle.

"Father," Edward said, his tone finally retaining some composure, "I have wed Isabella. I do not wish to change that. If you…feel I must, I will abide, but I will not marry the Princess Jessica."

For a moment I thought I might fall again. He was going to give me up. King Carlisle obviously did not want me here, and Edward was going to cast me out at the word of his King. My chest tightened again, breath left me, and I felt as though my heart had completely stopped beating in my breast. Where would I go? Would they deliver me back to Volterra? What would the Princess and King Aro say if I were to be returned to them? Would I even be allowed back in the castle? I remembered Edward's words in the carriage – I could be considered an enemy of Volterra. My hands began to shake again, and my head buzzed with all the possibilities. In my anxious state, I almost didn't hear King Carlisle's reply.

"So be it, Edward," King Carlisle said with a sigh. "If you have already claimed her, I can hardly send her back to Volterra now. She'd be an outcast begging in the streets within a day, and I'll not have that on my conscience."

My heart began to beat again.

"Thank you, Sire," Edward said softly. Carlisle dropped back down onto his throne and shook his head slowly. Edward reached out to me and pulled me close to him. He held my arms to steady me for a moment before releasing his hold on me and turning back to the King. "Forgive me for going against your wishes, I just…couldn't."

"I understand," Queen Esme said. Her caramel colored hair cascaded down her back in a long braid as she stood slowly and glided gracefully down the small group of stairs until she stood right in front of me. She also wore an understated golden crown, just a fraction smaller than the King's.

"She's simply lovely, Edward," she said. Her voice was soft and kind, and when she looked me up and down, there was no disdain in her expression. "Though it appears she has had a mishap."

"The bloody carriage driver." Edward's voice was nearly a snarl. "He couldn't control his horses when she was leaving the carriage. The mud outside-"

"I thought as much," Esme interrupted. "And stop cursing. I won't warn you again."

"Yes, Mother."

"Isabella, dear?" Queen Esme reached out and touched my hand. My eyes darted to hers quickly, still unsure if I was allowed to look her in the eye. When our eyes did meet, she smiled, and I tried to smile back. "Let us get you into something more appropriate, agreed?"

"Yes, Queen Esme."

"Don't be ridiculous," she responded. "I'm practically your mother now, too. Just call me Esme."

"If you wish…Esme."

And that is how I was welcomed into the family.

* * *

**Chapter End notes:**

Poor Bella again - the chick just doesn't get a break.

What did you think of Edward's attack on the carriage driver, and Isabella's reaction to it? Hit review and let me know!

Lots of ideas on the twilighted thread about what Bella can't give Edward. Go post your theories!

Thoughts on Carlisle and Esme?

Next update, next weekend.

I'm going to write a o/s for the "Pick a Pic" challenge at twificpics dot com. Artists have submitted banners and authors get to write a story based on the banner. I've narrowed it down to three - #37, #92 and #94. You can vote for which one you would like me to write about on the poll at the bottom of the home page of my blog - shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com. The poll ends Dec 21. I have to get it written by Jan 7th.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary of Pringles-can sized peens.


	6. Slowly Comprehend

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to all!**

Thanks to DK for the beta reading and generally putting up with my crap. Also thanks to Zaza724 on twitter, for informing me of my archaic spelling methods, as well as brokendawn5, Gabriela, Gotthyka, Susan and Violhaine on twitter for assisting my apparently non-preferred spelling of "publicly". LOL

**Another word about the time and place of this fic - there isn't one!** Why? One big reason - I like being able to use what I want when I want to use it. For me, this is a "fun" fic where I'm not doing tons and tons of research or anything. If you've read Surviving Bella, you probably understand how much research was required, and why I'm shying away from that with this one. It's FUN, not ACCURATE! :) There's tea, there's silk, there's carriages, and I just might put in a bar of chocolate if I feel like having Edward lick it off of her later... ;) Not making any apologies for this, but if you are looking for any kind of historical accuracy, it ain't here.

Posting schedule - I plan on continuing to post weekly. I really, really appreciate those who have asked me to post more often, and of course I would love to! Do realize, though, that I have a full time job (I work 50-60 hours a week) and a family, and posting more often probably isn't going to happen. Posting weekly is a challenge. I'm thrilled people like it enough to want to read more, though - thank you!

Loving all the reviews, and still amazed at the response this non-accurate fic has received. :)

**"To be Edward's wife, you have to be noble," Esme said curtly. "I don't mean you have to be _a_ noble, or of noble blood, but you will have to be noble of heart."**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Slowly Comprehend**

Looking sideways at Edward, I tried to meet his eyes and judge if he wanted me to accompany the Queen of Forks, but he wasn't looking at me. He kept his eyes on King Carlisle, who gazed back on his nephew with steel blue eyes.

"My Lord?" I questioned softly, trying to get his attention. His hard eyes looked to me briefly, softened, then looked back to the King's.

"Go along," he responded. "I'll fetch you shortly."

"Yes, my Lord," I replied and then looked back to the Queen, who continued to smile at me.

"Follow me, dear." Her kind voice echoed softly through the hall. She started to lead me back towards the main doors and then stopped suddenly. She spoke quietly to herself as she turned around. "Perhaps a different route would be preferable. Let's go this way, shall we?"

I was confused only for a moment, which was when I realized we would have walked through what was undoubtedly a hall full of nobles just outside the doors. I was quite glad for Queen Esme's forethought, since I definitely did not want to walk through all those people. She led me back behind the twin thrones where she and King Carlisle had been seated and down a small corridor to a staircase leading up. It was narrow and somewhat steep, so I tread carefully to keep from falling. Esme held her beautiful layered skirts up a bit as she climbed the stairs, and I tried to keep up with her strides.

At the very top, she opened a wooden door and stepped into a wide corridor. The corridor was open to the outside all down one wall, with a ledge overlooking into a courtyard below. Light from the sun as it lowered in the sky shone through, cascading prisms of color over the walls and floor.

"Edward's chambers are that way," Esme said as she held her hand out to her right. She shook her head and chuckled. "I suppose I should say Edward's and _your_ chambers, shouldn't I? We'll go there soon so you can get comfortable. Carlisle and I are down this way. Alice is here, in the center rooms."

Though we hadn't been properly introduced, I had assumed the dark haired woman who had slapped Edward must be his sister, Alice. Sir Jasper had been right – she was obviously quite angry about the wedding, and I couldn't help but wonder how much of that would be my fault in her eyes. I knew how the minds of nobles tended to work, and when blame could be placed on those beneath you, it was. Edward had already demonstrated such an act.

Continuing down the corridor to the left, I glanced briefly out over the ledge, and was surprised to see greenery on the _inside_ of the castle. Taking a step closer so I could get a better look, I saw a beautiful garden, surrounded by the high walls of the castle, but completely open to the sky. It was a glorious oasis in the middle of the cold stone walls.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Esme mused.

"Very," I agreed. "I've never seen a garden on the inside of a castle!"

"It's not common," Queen Esme said. "Carlisle's grandfather – that would be Edward's great-grandfather – had it built this way so his Queen would always be surrounded by such beauty. Carlisle has upheld that tradition. Aside from the few evergreens, we decorate the area in the wintertime, so there is still color in the garden."

"Edward's father was King Carlisle's brother?" I was fairly certain that was the case, but I hadn't been told the exact relationship. Edward had referred to Esme as his mother, and I was a little confused.

"Yes," Queen Esme said quietly. "Though they have been with us for so long, both Alice and Edward have called me _mother_ for years. He was only six, and Alice was five when they lost their parents."

She did not offer any more information, and we quickly entered through another pair of humongous doors and into a set of rooms with many single-sized beds in the large chamber. Esme explained this was the Women's Room – a place where the noble women could meet and also seek their privacy from their husbands during _certain times_. I flushed when understood her greater meaning – wives came to this place when they were bleeding. As a commoner, I had always been expected to just keep to myself and get my duties done quickly and without interacting with any men during my time of the month.

Esme led me through the sitting room and into the main chamber, where so many surfaces held large displays of flowers, I wondered if we had walked into another garden. As soon as we were all the way in the room, Esme stopped and turned around, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"You poor thing," Esme said softly. "The last couple of days have been difficult for you, haven't they?"

I stared at the floor, not sure if I should answer, or how I would answer if I did. Queen Esme seemed so kind, but then Edward had at times as well, but had also been quite harsh with the carriage driver. Of course all of this was difficult – I didn't have the slightest idea what was expected of me. I obviously didn't know how to behave, as evidenced when I was before the King and Queen for the first time.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked Esme quietly.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I thought I was supposed to kneel," I answered, "like Edward did. But I could tell by everyone's reaction that I was wrong to do so. I didn't mean any disrespect, honestly – I just didn't know…"

"Edward didn't think to tell you, did he?" Esme shook her head and took my hands. "Just like a man to assume you know all the customs of a foreign land. We may be close in proximity to Volterra, but our ways are different here. When Edward knelt to offer himself up to Carlisle and to Forks, all those considered bound to him are also offered _by_ him. That's why Jasper remained standing behind him. As Edward's adjunct, Edward offers Jasper to Forks when he offers himself. If Jasper knelt separately, he would in effect dismiss himself from Edward's service. By kneeling on your own, you distanced yourself from him. You spoke for yourself, instead of allowing your husband to speak for you. It's not a major transgression, but he probably found it mildly embarrassing."

"It wasn't my intent," I said quietly.

"I'm sure he knows that," Esme reassured me, but I wasn't completely convinced.

"Will he…will he return me to Volterra?"

"Why would you ask such a question?" Esme's hands tightened their grip on mine.

"What he…he said to the King," I stammered. "He said he would…he would…if King Carlisle asked…"

I couldn't even finish the thought. Everything I had heard him say in the carriage with Sir Jasper and in the throne room with the King – talk of annulling the marriage, murders over lands, and war – knowing what I knew now, I had no doubt I would not see many sunsets if I was returned to Aro's kingdom.

"Pshaw!" Esme exclaimed. "Edward only said that to get him to agree to keep you here without completely losing face after going against his father's wishes. He knew Carlisle would never make you return, given the circumstances. You would be…put in a very bad position. Carlisle would never do that, and Edward knows it."

I looked down the floor, trying to comprehend her words. He wasn't offering to give me up? I had been so sure he was about to denounce me.

"He frightened you, didn't he?" Esme asked.

"Yes, my Queen," I replied quietly. "I thought…I thought I would have to leave."

"You have had a trying day," Esme repeated. "So many changes for you. Let's find you something to wear, and then we'll talk."

Releasing my hands, the Queen of Forks opened a large wooden wardrobe – one of many lined up against the wall. She pulled out one fancy dress after another, looked it over, and then put it back. Eventually she pulled out a long dress of yellow and blue.

"I think this will fit you nicely," Esme said with a nod. "The color will be perfect with your skin. I'm not sure about the length, though. I think you may be tripping over the skirts, and we don't want that. Tell me, dear – do you sew?"

"Yes, of course, my Queen" I responded, realizing almost immediately that I had misspoke yet again. "I mean, Esme."

"Wonderful!" Esme beamed at me. "Let's get it on you and see how much we need to hem."

Esme helped me dress in the beautiful gown, and then measured how much to hem with her fingers. Once we knew how much to shorten the skirts, I started to put the muddied dress back on, but Esme stopped me. She pulled out a simple dress for me to wear, which was still much too long, so I bunched it up around my legs and sat down on a stool to start sewing. Esme pulled up another stool and grabbed the other end of the skirt. I furrowed my brow, confused. Esme glanced up at me and laughed.

"It will go much faster if we both work on it," she said.

"You…you know how to sew?"

"Yes, I do," Esme responded. "I quite enjoy it, actually. I made the dress you are wearing now."

"You did?" I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. Esme was a queen, and the dress I was wearing was not a simple one to make. Why in the world would a queen ever need to learn sewing?

"I'm not completely useless," Esme said as she tried to hide a smile. "I find it relaxing, and when the tailor doesn't get Carlisle's robes just right, I can fix them for him."

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't mean to imply…"

"Don't be silly," Esme said with a wave of her hand. "I know it's a little unusual, given my station. My mother taught me when I was young."

We sat on the stools, each of us sewing in silence around the edge of the lavish skirt. It was good to be participating in such an activity, for I was familiar with it and felt comfortable with my skills. At least I wasn't afraid of doing something wrong with this task. The dress was made of very fine materials, and Esme's needles were sharp and easy to use. I found myself relaxing for the first time since the Grand Tournament ended.

"Edward is a good man," Esme said after several minutes of sewing. "He is impulsive, and he has a bit of a temper, but he's a good man."

"Yes, Esme," I replied, unsure of exactly how I should respond to such a comment. Was she trying to convince me of his goodness, or warn me of his temper? I had already seen that.

"You don't have to agree with me," Esme said. Her fingers stopped their movements with the needle. I looked up and was met with her kind smile. "I know this is frightening for you. When I was betrothed to Carlisle I was only fourteen, and had never met him before. It was a political union, and I was terrified when I was brought here to Forks knowing nothing of what was to come. I knew nothing of Carlisle and had heard many stories of men who were less than kind to their wives. I just wanted you to know Edward isn't cruel or evil. I don't believe he would have suggested annulling the marriage if he thought Carlisle would actually demand it."

"I've seen his…temper," I said softly, wondering how good of an idea it would be to reveal my fears concerning her adopted son, but she seemed so kind, and I felt at ease. I wasn't quite ready to let my guard down, like I might have done with Angela or someone close to my station, but I could certainly see myself liking the Queen of Forks.

"Was he gentle with you?" Esme inquired, her voice quite soft.

"He's been very kind to me," I replied. I knew exactly what Esme was truly asking, and I could not come right out and speak dishonestly to her. I also could not tell her of our lack of a wedding night, but I could refrain from lying. When we had first entered his room after our wedding reception, he had been far from gentle, and I had heard a man's lust could become out of control, even if he was normally a kind soul. Esme looked at me through her lashes but didn't pry any further. I chose that moment to divert the subject. "He was so angry with the carriage driver, though."

"Edward has always been a very...passionate man," Esme said with a sigh. "When he feels something, he feels it very deeply. He is fiercely loyal to his family and expects the same from those around him. When he feels he has been wronged in some way, he often lets his temper get the better of him. I suppose we shall have to find another driver."

"He will lose his job?"

"I had assumed he lost his life," Esme said as she looked up from her sewing again. "Edward doesn't tend to forgive many transgressions. Are you telling me he still lives?"

"I asked him not to," I said quietly.

She looked at me for a long moment.

"And he stayed his hand?"

I nodded, and Esme smiled.

"I'm pleased to hear you say that." Esme's smile did not falter as she tilted her head back to the hemline of the dress. I did the same, realizing I was falling quite behind, as she was nearing the halfway point around the first of the skirts. Not only could the Queen sew, but she was also quite good at the task. Working together, we would be done quickly.

Without warning, the door opened, and the dark haired woman from the grand hall entered and quickly approached, her skirts gathered up in her hands so as not to impede her gait. Her eyes danced from me to Esme, and I noticed they sparkled like green gems, the same as Edward's.

"Alice, I do wish you would knock."

"Sorry, Mother," she replied. She walked straight over to me. "I just wanted to let you know I am not angry with you. I'm angry with Edward for being a complete ass, but that's not your fault. He's always been that way."

"Alice, don't swear."

"Yes, Mother," Alice looked contrite, but only for a moment. "But he promised me when we were ten! Ten! For twelve years I have been planning his wedding!"

"I do recall the conversations."

"He went back on his word," Alice exclaimed, "and isn't there a law of chivalry that tells him he can't do that? Didn't he take some sort of oath?"

"Of course he did," Esme responded, her calm voice in opposition to Alice's frantic one. "I don't recall any of them addressing the planning of a wedding specifically, though."

"Well, there has to be something about keeping your word to your sister!" Alice stepped forward and abruptly leaned over me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and hugging me tightly. "I'm glad you're not Jessica."

Whatever calm I had felt from the simple act of sewing had completely diminished. I shrunk back in my seat a little, but Edward's sister did not appear to notice as she hugged me tighter still before finally releasing me and taking a step back. She looked me up and down, took in the sewing on my lap as well as Esme's. The Queen did not appear to be at all flabbergasted by Alice's behavior, but had gone back to the needlework.

"You're very pretty," Alice said abruptly, and I felt the heat rise to my face. "You have a skill, too, which means you can't possibly be a member of the court at Volterra."

"Alice, don't be insulting."

"I'm not insulting her," Alice defended. "I'm complementing her. It's Isabella, correct?"

"Yes, um…Lady Alice," I replied.

"Don't be silly," she said. "Even if I didn't get to be there, Edward is still my brother, so that makes you my sister. Right, Mother?"

"Of course it does," Esme said with a nod. Alice beamed and reached down to hug me again. I couldn't help but cringe a little, and this time she seemed to notice.

"I always wanted a sister," Alice said and smiled at me. She narrowed her eyes a moment, studying me intently. "You're not from the court at another kingdom, either, are you?"

"No…um…Alice," I stammered and tried to keep my hands from shaking. Though I knew she was trying to be kind, this woman, who was even smaller than me, was quite intimidating. "I'm a handmaid…or…I mean I _was_ a handmaid. I was one of Princess Jessica's handmaids."

Alice's eyes grew wide as realization must have come to her.

"Oh, Edward," she said softly. "What are you doing?"

I looked down at the hem of the skirt, but couldn't seem to work the needle in my shaking hands. I wondered if she would take back the part about calling me her sister and found it strange that I worried she would.

"Alice, let's not talk of such things, please? Isabella has had enough excitement for one day."

"Yes, Mother." Alice gathered her skirts up again and sat on the floor near my feet. I tensed, not sure what I should do when a noblewoman, and in this case, a princess, dropped herself down lower than me. Should I get on the floor as well? Offer her my seat?

"If you wish to sit here…" I said as I started to stand, but she dismissed my offer with a wave of her hand and told me to sit back down. She leaned towards me and peered up into my eyes.

"How did he get out of it?"

"Out of what?"

"Marrying that awful girl?"

"He said..." I paused, not sure if I should really repeat Edward's reason to King Aro. However, Alice was staring at me intently, and she had asked her question so directly, I wasn't sure I could refuse to answer. "He said she wasn't a...um...he said she wasn't _pure_."

Alice began to laugh.

"Well, he certainly knew that!"

"Alice!" Esme chided.

"She practically begged him, Esme!"

"That doesn't mean you need to speak of it," Esme scolded.

"It's her own fault for not protecting what should have been reserved for her wedding night," Alice huffed. "That's why I only let Jasper use his-"

"Enough!" Queen Esme commanded, her eyes going dark and effectively silencing her daughter. "Alice, go. Tell Carlisle and Edward that Isabella and I will be taking dinner here."

"Fine," Alice mumbled, standing again. She looked back at me and smiled. "Don't worry, Isabella. Everything will work out."

She traipsed out the door, closing it swiftly behind her.

"Alice can be a little energetic," Esme said with a tilt of her head back towards the door. "Especially when Edward's done something to get her riled up. She really has been planning his wedding for years, though. I wish he would have brought you back here for the ceremony. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it."

"Edward was concerned," I said, then stopped. I didn't know if Edward would want me to speak of anything he has said, even to his adopted mother.

"I have the feeling he wanted to make sure everything was done before Aro could come up with a legitimate reason to disallow it," Esme said. I breathed a sigh of relief. If she guessed the reason, it wasn't the same as me divulging information.

For a while, we sewed in silence. When the first layer was done, we flipped over the fabric and began the next layer. When we were nearly done, several servants entered the room, bringing dinner, complete with red wine, which I tried to sip, but found the taste strange and not to my liking.

"Thank you," I finally said.

"For what, dear?"

"Um…the meal, the dress…everything."

"You are very welcome." Esme looked at me for a long moment and then took a deep breath. "I didn't think you needed to be presented to the entire court just yet. Tomorrow will do, when we'll have had plenty of time to prepare you. Edward really should have thought through all this, and I shall have to speak with him about it."

"No, please," I looked into her eyes and hoped she would hear me. "I don't want him to think me any trouble. If I hadn't fallen, then everything would have been fine, I'm sure. I embarrassed him in from of the court in more ways than one today. I wouldn't want to anger him about it further."

"Isabella," Esme said as she placed her glass of wine to the side and picked up the final layer of the skirts. "I know everything has been so quick for you. To go from being a handmaid to find yourself suddenly married to an unknown man from another kingdom…well, I can't even imagine how you must be feeling now. Even when I was wed to Carlisle, I at least had an understanding of my social position."

She completed a row of stitching and paused, looking to me.

"You're frightened, and that's understandable," Esme told me. I nodded a little, not sure if I should answer her or not. "But you are going to have to understand you are no longer a servant and start acting as the wife of a future king. The longer you consider yourself beneath those in the court, the longer it will take for them to accept you."

I looked up into her eyes, trying to determine if she truly meant what she said. Her eyes were serious and somber, and I tried to reflect on her words. I was the wife of a future king. I hadn't allowed myself to even think quite so far into the future, and even taking the notion into consideration was far more foreign that the idea of marriage itself. I had no idea where to even begin.

"I'm not sure I know what to do," I admitted. "I've always been a servant to nobles, not one of them. I…I really don't know how to do that."

"Tell me something, Isabella." Esme sat up straighter on the stool and tilted her head to look at me. "What kind of wife do you wish to be?"

"I…I…I don't understand," I stuttered, again too unsure of what her intentions were to answer.

"Do you want to be a good wife for Edward?"

"Yes, my Queen!" I said quickly. "I took the oath of marriage with him – I want to be a good wife."

"To be Edward's wife, you have to be noble," Esme said curtly. "I don't mean you have to be _a_ noble, or of noble blood, but you will have to be noble of heart. You will have to learn to be assertive and demand what you believe is right and correct. Fortunately, it sounds like you have some of that inside of you already, or I would be more concerned."

"You think I'm noble of heart?"

"Yes, Isabella." Esme smiled again. "Tell me – why did you ask Edward to spare the carriage driver's life?"

"It wasn't his fault," I said. "I've always been a little unsure on my feet. He should not have had to pay for that in such a way."

"Do you see? You can be assertive when you find it necessary. I think many people would have turned the other way and forgotten about it, but you saw something you considered wrong and stood up to Edward because of it. Edward is not the easiest man to confront, yet you did it, and he listened."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," I said. I remembered Edward saying we would speak of the situation later, and felt myself go cold. No wonder he was angry. "He was angry with me over it. I didn't mean to overstep-"

"Don't you dare apologize for that!" Esme snapped. "That kind of thing is exactly what you must embrace if you are going to survive in this world, Isabella."

She took a deep breath and completed the final stitches on her side. Again, she was far ahead of me, and I began to work quickly to catch up. Esme's kind smile reappeared, and she shifted the fabric and trimmed some loose threads.

"Someday, you are going to be the Queen of Forks, do you realize that? There will be an entire kingdom of men, women and children – noble and serf – who will be dependent on your judgment. The responsibility is not one to take lightly."

My eyes met hers, and I'm sure she knew from my expression that the thought had not occurred to me. There were too many – way too many – things to consider, and I hadn't thought of any of them. I had barely comprehended the idea of marriage before I was wed and hadn't realized the intentions of my husband on the wedding night until the time was upon me. I had been so ill-prepared, but I could not be ill-prepared for this. All of those people, depending on me?

"How will I know what to do?" My words came out in a throaty whisper.

"I'm going to teach you," Esme said simply. Before she could elaborate there was a knock, and the door opened slowly. Edward walked in, though not very far, taking in both Esme and me as we completed our work.

"Mother," he said, his half smile displayed prominently across his face, "am I going to get my wife back this evening? I'd like to show her our rooms, unless you already have."

"I have not," Esme told him. "We're almost finished here. Once she has a dress that fits properly you may have her back. Did you even think to get her proper clothing?"

"There wasn't time," Edward said with a shrug. Esme turned and glared at him. Edward looked at her and glanced away, taking a deep breath before looking back to us. "My apologies, Isabella. I should have thought to collect more for you before we left."

Looking into his eyes, I couldn't quite discern if he was sincerely apologetic or simply saying what he knew Esme wished to hear. I had always thought it was only those of _my_ class who were forced to speak what others wanted them to say and that nobles could say whatever was on their minds. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

"If I hadn't muddied my dress, it wouldn't have mattered," I said softly, but Edward growled, and I immediately wished I hadn't said anything that would bring back the memory.

"Come back in a half hour, Edward," Esme said with a wave of her hand. "We should be ready by then."

His eyes met mine briefly before he acknowledged Esme's request and shut the door behind him. Esme and I finished the last of the sewing and stood up. She held the dress up to my shoulders and visually checked the length.

"Let's get this on you, shall we?" Esme said, handing me the beautiful dress. I moved to the changing screen and removed the one I had, then pulled the shortened dress on over my head. I was quite grateful it was not complicated and I could get it on and off without assistance. I stepped back out in to the main room, and Esme fiddled around with the collar until she was satisfied.

"You look wonderful." Esme smiled and took my hands again. "Your husband will be here shortly, and you are certain to take his breath away. You are a beautiful young woman, Isabella."

I looked to the ground and blushed, of course. Before I could respond, there was another knock and Edward entered, asking if I was ready to see the chambers we would share. As I walked towards him, I could see him looking over the dress I was in, and that smile crossed his face again. If I hadn't already been rosy from Esme's comment, I would have blushed again. We said our goodnights to Esme, and Edward led me out the door.

"I hope you like our rooms," Edward said as he took my hand and placed it over his arm. We went down the corridor the short distance to the last set of doors – the ones Esme had pointed out to me before. Edward opened the doors and placed his hand on my lower back to guide me through ahead of him.

"This is the morning room," Edward said quietly. He kept his hand on my back and took a few steps forward. There was a pair of long, ornate couches sitting parallel to each other and creating a pathway to the larger room beyond. Behind one of the couches was a large, open window facing east. A fire burned brightly on one corner, making the room warm in the early spring evening. Edward led me further into the set of rooms, pointing out wardrobes for clothing, and an area just for bathing, which including an actual person-sized tub of leather stretched over a wooden frame. There was a small fireplace close to that area and another, larger one on the other side of the room. There was a large, raised cushion to one side of the fireplace, but I could not fathom just what its purpose may have been. It was too large to be a normal cushioned stool and had no back, like a normal chair.

Edward continued to stand just behind me as he showed me around. I could hear every move he made behind me but didn't dare turn around to look at him. The conversation with Esme had certainly given me some insight into this man who was now my husband, but I was still unsure of what he intended to do with me. I felt his hand slide up from my lower back, around my arm, and up to my shoulder. He turned me slightly until I was facing a huge, grand bed.

"And this is our bed," he said softly, leaning over to brush his lips over my ear. I felt a shiver run down my back at his touch and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to steady my breaths. Opening my eyes again, I looked over the beautiful golden silk covering with matching cascades of silk from the four posts at the corners. They were tied back to allow one to enter from either side, but sheer enough you could see through them from any angle. I could feel Edward's hot breath on my neck as he leaned over and kissed me just below my ear. His hands roved down my arms, to my hips, up my sides, and down to my hips again. He rested them there lightly and kissed my neck once more.

"It's…beautiful, my…Edward."

"You're beautiful," Edward said. He chuckled softly and pulled my hair away from my neck with one hand. His mouth made a line across my skin. "I don't recall seeing this dress before, but it suits you perfectly."

His words swirled around in my head. I knew my fear had kept him from taking me the previous night, and I knew lying to the man he considered both king and father regarding the consummation our marriage had to have been very difficult for him, as it would be for anyone. Undoubtedly, he had reconsidered waiting until I came to him, which was likely to take far too long for his tastes.

Esme said I needed to learn how to be…what was her word? Assertive? I wasn't really sure what that meant, but I had a decent idea it meant saying what I wanted to say, when I wanted to say it. I didn't know if Edward was going to appreciate such a thing in his wife, though, so I would have to be assertive _quietly_. If it was all right with him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Are you going to take me tonight?" I tried to keep my voice from trembling, but I couldn't keep all of my anxiousness hidden. The movements of his mouth against my throat stopped and he leaned back.

"According to my mother, you have had a trying day," Edward said with a sigh. He took a step back and dropped his hands from me. "I think she is probably right, and though I would like nothing better than to punish you for making me look weak in front of the carriage driver and practically denouncing me in front of Carlisle, I think taking your virginity while I'm still quite angry with you is not advisable."

I felt my whole body stiffen, and my teeth nearly punctured into my lip. I didn't turn to look at him, terrified of what I might see in his eyes. He wanted to punish me, he had said. What would he do to me?

_He has a bit of a temper…_

"I'm sorry," I managed to squeak out. "It wasn't my intent-"

"Hush," he said, his voice calm again. How did he go from one extreme to the other so quickly? I let out my held breath. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm still angry, but I know you didn't mean it that way. If I thought you had intended to humiliate me…well, we would be engaging in a very different conversation."

"Yes, my Lord," I said automatically. Edward moved up close behind me, and his arm came around me again. I felt his fingers under my chin, tilting my head towards his. I looked at him, saw his raised brows, and quickly corrected myself. "Edward."

"I should have talked to you about how I would present you," he said. His hands came back and rested on my shoulders again. "I hadn't considered that such a display was not universal. Apparently, it isn't."

"I'd not heard of it, my…Edward." Would I ever get that right? Going from one name away from others back to his title when we were with company was difficult – I wasn't sure if I would be able to ever get it right. "Esme explained it to me. I hadn't meant to speak for myself – I know I'm bound to you."

"Hush." Edward leaned back over me, and I felt his lips curve into a smile as they touched my neck again. "You understand now."

"Will King Carlisle accept me as your wife?" I asked timidly.

"He already has," Edward said simply.

"He wasn't happy about it though," I said, hoping I wasn't pressing too hard. Edward sighed against my skin and stood upright again. He turned me to face him and looked down, his hands on the tops of my arms.

"Esme seems quite taken with you," Edward said and laughed softly. "I think as long as she has accepted you, Carlisle will as well. Don't dwell on it."

"I'll try," I responded, not at all convinced it was as easy as such.

"I have some things I must attend to," Edward said suddenly. He dropped his hands and started to walk away from me.

"Of course," I replied.

"Make yourself at home," he called over his shoulder. He smiled and chuckled softly before turning and heading back out of the door.

After Edward left, I began to look around the room, getting a little more familiar with its contents and the order of things. Parts of the room were quite dusty, so I used one of the cloths near the basin to wipe down some of the surfaces. I recalled what Edward said in the carriage about not trusting servants and wondered how long it had been since someone had cleaned in the rooms. They weren't overly dirty but needed some attention. Once I had cleaned everything I could, added a couple more logs to the fire, and placed the kettle on its hook nearby, I sat on the stool by the fire and waited for Edward to return.

I tried to clear my mind and to not dwell on everything, as Edward has said. I went over my sewing session with Esme, and though some of her words eased my fears, others brought out completely new anxieties. At some point, all the people of the kingdom would depend on me? I hadn't the slightest idea how to rule people and wasn't so sure I wanted to tell others what to do. I didn't even know what to do with myself. I sat, contemplated, and stared at the fire as it slowly turned to coals.

It had been quite some time since Edward had left our rooms, and I was starting to wonder if I should just go ahead and dress for bed. It was completely dark outside now, and I closed the shutters against the cooling night breeze. I had rebuilt the fires in both the fireplaces inside the main room, though the one in the sitting room had gone to coals. The water in the kettle had gone cold, so I warmed it again, let it go cold again, and warmed it again. I was considering doing it for the fourth time, but then wondered if I should just wait for Edward to return and then warm the water. It was getting late, and I didn't want him to have to wait for too long if he did want tea or wished to bathe before bed, so I put the kettle on again.

I sighed and looked towards the door to the corridor. I walked into the morning room and placed my hands on the cool wood surface of the door leading back into the rest of the castle. I found myself wondering what the garden looked like at night, and decided I would go and have a look, hoping that walking the corridors at night wouldn't be a concern. I opened the door slowly and peered out before walking through.

There was no sign of anyone else in the hall, and everything was very quiet. I could barely hear the sound of the wind in the leaves of the greenery in the garden, and took the few steps required to be able to peer over the ledge to the garden below. The moon was more than half visible, and there were also a handful of torches lighting the garden path through the center, from one arched door way to another. Most of the flowers had closed their petals for the night, but it was still quite beautiful.

As I looked out over the garden at the budding trees and ornate grasses, my eye caught movement off in one corner, near an archway that led back inside the castle walls. I took another step closer to the edge and tilted my head to get a better view. I saw the strawberry-blonde woman from the throne room – the one who was standing close to the royal family when we first entered. I was sure she was not a family member, though, for all of the family stayed behind when King Carlisle had the rest of the court dismissed. She tilted her head to one side, and her eyes sparkled. She was talking to someone who remained in the shadows, but whose form I still recognized immediately.

"It's all so sudden," I heard Edward say. "I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"I can understand that," the strawberry-blonde woman said. "It's a big change for you."

Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek. I held my breath at the tender touch she bestowed upon him. She was so at ease with his presence, in complete opposition to how I was with him – timid and terrified.

"I just don't know that I can replace her so quickly," Edward said, taking a step back from the woman. I let my breath out again, silently thankful that he did not seem interested in her touch.

_At least, not publicly._

His words in the carriage tumbled back into my head like a juggling jester.

_I didn't have any intention of being faithful._

"You will have to eventually," she told him.

"I know, but it just seems…" Edward paused and ran his hand through his hair. "Harsh, I guess. It's not even been a week."

"You can't think of it that way," the woman said. She reached out and took his hands in hers, and this time he did not pull away. Again, my breathing stopped short as the woman's smile lit up in the moonlight. "You need this. You haven't gone without in all the years I've known you."

"I've been lucky." Edward's smile quickly diminished, and a look of sorrow replaced it. "Up until now."

"I think I can help change your luck," she replied. I watched as her tongue darted out across her lips, leaving them glistening in the subdued light.

"Can you now?" he murmured, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have something for you," she said slyly. "I think it will perhaps make your mind up for you."

The woman released Edward's hands and took a few retreating steps, beckoning him with her fingers. He laughed quietly and shook his head before following her out of the garden and out of my sight.

I took a step backward myself, my hand going to my chest as I felt a shudder run through my body. _Replace her_, he had said. Replace _me_. He was already finding me lacking and was searching for another. What did she have to give him that would convince him to do so? Panic arose within me as I had a pretty good idea just what that might be. It was what I had yet to give him and should have given him the very first night. He didn't think I was ready, but if it meant my dismissal not to do so, I would be. Pain notwithstanding, I was going to have to be ready for him now.

And that is when I made my decision.

* * *

**Chapter End notes:**

Uh oh. What do you think Tanya's going to "give" him? ;)

For those upset with Edward's supposed willingness to dump Isabella at Carlisle's wish, do you feel better with Esme's explanation?

Are you even more ticked off at him now, regardless?

Hit review and let me know!

Next update, next weekend.

**Happy Holidays!**

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about men's naughty bits.


	7. Marginally Succeed

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

For all those who have so little faith in Edward's faithfulness...I'm shocked! hehehehe Oh all right...I'm not so shocked. ;)

I shall be out of town for the weekend, so I'm not sure if I'll get to respond to very many reviews right away. I will still respond to as many reviews as I can when I get back. I've been trying to at least respond to all those that come within the first 24 hours of posting the chapter, and I always will respond if you ask a direct question. I don't necessarily answer the question, but I will at least respond! :) I read and adore absolutely every one of them, but I can only respond to your questions if you login first!

Thanks to DK for all the beta reading, of course. You guys have NO IDEA what this looks like before she gets her hands on it! :)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**"Oh, Isabella," he said, his voice soft. His breaths were heavy, and his eyes stared into me as his tongue traced quickly over his bottom lip. "How am I supposed to resist that?"**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Marginally Succeed**

My eyes were burning, either from the smoke and the closeness of the fire or the tears that had long since dried on my cheeks. I was sure they were undoubtedly puffy and red. I had completely lost track of time, though I knew it was very late now. Four more good sized logs had been devoured by the main fireplace in the bedroom since I had returned from the hallway overlooking the garden.

I startled when I heard the door creak open and turned in the chair near the fire to see Edward slip through the door and close it behind him. He walked through the morning room silently, glanced towards the bed, and then around the room until our eyes met. His brow furrowed, and he looked confused for a moment.

"Isabella, I thought you would be asleep by now."

I dropped my head down and looked at my feet, realizing I had never even changed into night clothes. All my energy had gone into what I might say to him when he returned and into my thoughts about what he might be doing so late at night if not in his own chambers. I changed that focus quickly because the potential answer was far too mortifying. Now that he was before me, I couldn't find the words I had been practicing in my head.

"I was…waiting for you," I told him. "I didn't know if you would want some…um…tea…or anything."

Edward's hands went up and ran through his hair as he crossed the room.

"Isabella, you look exhausted," Edward said as he walked to me and reached for my hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would be waiting up for me."

Edward pulled me up to stand beside him. I turned my head away but felt his hand on my chin, forcing me to look back to him.

"Are you all right, Isabella?"

"I'm fine, my…Edward." I sighed internally, wondering if I was ever to get that right.

"_Fine_," he snorted. "You don't look _fine_."

I tried to turn my head away from him, but his grip held firm to my chin and didn't allow me to move. I could only look away from him, my gaze focusing on the fire.

"Tell me what's wrong, Isabella," he demanded, and I felt tears sting my eyes yet again. All the words I had considered over the hours while I waited from him were gone from my head, and I didn't know what I should say.

"Tell me!" he said again, his voice more urgent. He shifted his head to look me in the eyes again.

"I just…" My breath hitched in my throat, and for a moment I couldn't speak. Finally, I managed to get words out through my increasing tears. "I st…still don't know…wh…wh…what's expected of me."

Edward's eyes closed for a moment, and he took a deep breath.

"I know, Isabella," Edward finally said. He opened his eyes, and I could see his concern in them. "I'm afraid I haven't been much of a husband to you thus far. I'm not exactly sure what it means to be good to you, but I know what I have done isn't enough. I didn't prepare you, and we've hardly spoken at all, but it's late now, and you look so tired. I should think of your health first, and now is not the proper time to discuss all of this."

He waved his hand between both of us before reaching back into his hair again. When his fingers retracted, his hair stood out all over his head and even dropped down onto his forehead. I took a moment to rein in my tears before speaking again.

"Are you still angry with me?" I inquired softly, somewhat fearful of his answer. Edward blew out a large breath before shaking his head.

"No, I'm no longer angry with you, Isabella."

"Do you wish to go to…to bed now? Or would you like something to drink first? Or-"

"I think bed would be just fine," Edward interrupted. "I'm glad there's nothing pressing for us to do in the morning, or you would be very tired. I should have told you not to wait for me, Isabella. I'm supposed to take care of you, and I've failed within the first day. Please forgive me."

"Of course, Edward," I replied, not knowing what else I should say.

Edward told me to prepare for bed, so I went to change behind the screen. Though I could not see him, I could hear Edward removing his clothing on the other side, near the basin. I heard the splash of water as he dipped his hands in and realized I had not warmed it from the water in the kettle and knew it must be quite cold. I pulled my nightdress over me quickly and ran to the kettle by the fire. I brought it to the basin and poured it in as Edward looked at me sideways with his half smile.

"The water isn't hot anymore," I said apologetically, "but it's still warm. I'm sorry I didn't think of it before you started to wash."

"That's quite all right," Edward said softly. His shirt had been discarded on the back of a nearby chair, and he was dressed only in the fine linen trousers he had worn to bed the night before. At least, they looked to be the same. I averted my eyes and thought I could hear him snicker softly to himself and then sigh.

"Isabella?" he said quietly.

"Yes, Edward?" I still didn't turn back to look at him.

"Would you help me?" he asked.

"Help you, my Lord?" I closed my eyes tightly, knowing I had said the wrong thing again. All my life I had been taught to address the noble men as such and trying to address just this one noble man differently when we were alone…I wasn't sure if I would ever get it right. My frustration at addressing him incorrectly distracted me so I couldn't think too long about what he might need from me.

"Yes, please," Edward replied. "Come here."

I took a couple of steps towards him but kept my eyes to the ground. I could see his bare feet on the wooden floor, sticking out of the ends of his pale colored trousers.

"Here," he said, and I had to look up to see what he was offering. In his hand was the washing cloth, soaked in the lukewarm water. "Will you wash me?"

"Wash you?" My voice squeaked.

"If you would, yes," he said. I was met with his crooked half smile when I looked up at him. I still tried not to focus on his exposed skin any more than I had to, but quickly realized I would have no choice but to look at him if I were to get him properly cleaned.

"Of course my…Edward."

Edward took a step back to give me better access to the water. He turned so he was facing me directly, his arms hanging casually at his sides while he looked at my face. I realized I was still staring at his eyes and quickly looked away, feeling the ever-persistent flush covering my face. I didn't understand why he would ask me to do this now, right after he had just said it was late. My mind raced to find the answer as I prepared for the task ahead of me but discovered none. I dipped the cloth in the water, then pulled it out and wrung it to stop the dripping. My hand was shaking a little as I reached up and drew the cloth over one side of his face. He leaned into my touch as I drew the cloth over his skin, back around his ear and over his neck. I repeated with the other side before moving to his shoulders, desperately hoping he did not notice the trembling in my hands and think me completely inept.

His muscles flexed beneath my hand, and I was reminded of his firm grip around my waist as we rode to Angeles Abbey and the feel of his warm body pressed against mine as we traveled on horseback. I was finding breathing a little more difficult and didn't understand why my heart was beating so much harder than it had been before. It was strangely reminiscent of the fear I felt when we entered the Grand Hall to meet King Carlisle, but I didn't feel afraid. Again, I considered his motives for asking me to touch him in this way and came to the most obvious conclusion – if he wanted me to touch him like this _out_ of bed, he was going to want me to touch him more once we were _in_ bed. My teeth sunk into my lower lip as I ran the cloth up and down each of his arms before rinsing it out again.

I wiped down his chest and stomach and found myself again fascinated by the ridged muscles of his upper body. My fingertips could feel the outline of his stomach muscles underneath the cloth, and they tensed slightly when I touched him. Once I was done with his stomach and chest, I washed his sides quickly before I dared look him in the face again.

His eyes were dark, the light from the fire dancing over them in strange, ghostly patterns. I had learned already that particular look in his eyes and felt my heart increase yet again as a chill ran down my spine. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I had already decided to tell him I was ready, and this only meant he would agree to my offer.

"Will you wash my back as well?" Edward asked, and his voice sounded as dark as his eyes. He turned around without waiting for my answer, and I quickly refreshed the cloth before washing from the backs of his shoulders down to his waist. Once the washing was complete, I picked up a dry cloth and dried his back and sides. Then he turned around to face me again, and I dried off the rest of his skin with my shaky hands.

"Thank you, Isabella," Edward said softly. "I think I am ready to go to bed now."

"You're welcome, Edward," I replied. I hung both the cloths on a drying rack near the water basin while I tried to stop my heart from beating so loud. I was sure he would be able to hear it if it became any louder.

He smiled down at me again before making his way to the bed. I took another deep breath before I followed dutifully after him, waited for him to position himself under the blanket, and then climbed in the other side, only vaguely aware of the softness of the bed sheets and pillows as I settled myself next to my husband.

For a moment, I lay on my back and tried to determine the best possible approach. Should I just come out and ask him to join with me? Or should I reach over and touch him in some fashion? I realized the ludicrousness of my thought as soon as I realized I had no idea how I might touch him to give him such an impression. It would have to be words, then. Clear and concise words. Assertive.

"I want you to…" I hesitated; for once the words were out of my mouth, I would not be able to take them back. However, if he had spent the first part of the night with one of the ladies in the court because he had not yet taken me, he could be discovered. If he were to be discovered, my virginity may also be discovered. He could be forced to send me back, and it was very clear to me what would happen to be if he did. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I want you to complete our marriage."

"We shall, my wife," he said with a smile. His hand reached out, and he placed his fingers under my chin. "When you are ready."

"Tonight?" my voice did not come out as strong as I had intended. Edward looked at me warily.

"I don't think you're ready for that just yet," he said simply.

"I am," I insisted, tearing my eyes from his intense look. "I want you to. Please."

"It's late, and you're tired," he said.

"I want to, Edward," I said again. This time my voice managed not to shake.

I felt his fingers on my chin, tilting my head to look at him again. His eyes glanced back and forth, seemingly from one of my eyes to the other, as if he was searching for something.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said as the relief washed over me. Once it was complete, we would truly be married, and I would no longer have to worry that he might replace me. His eyes danced over my face, glanced down my body, then focused on my lips. Edward's hand cupped my cheek, and his mouth found mine. He kissed me slowly, his lips pressing firmly but not too hard. I lay my head back against the pillows as he moved over me.

My mind raced. I had convinced him – he was going to do it! He was going to complete our marriage. Relief that it would be done was quickly followed with the same fear that gripped me on our wedding night. I tried to push it from my mind, but when he rolled over, and I could feel his desire against me, the anxiety from last night attempted to resurface. I could feel his leg as it nestled between mine, and he pushed my legs apart with his knee. I kept telling myself it had to be done, and that many, many women had survived through this, but the fact was, I feared pain, and I feared blood. I knew both were to come, but I didn't want Edward to stop and risk him casting me out. I had to try to do whatever was right in this situation, so when his mouth covered mine, I remembered his tongue in my mouth from the previous night, and I parted my lips. He groaned into my mouth as his tongue touched mine, and his hands gripped my waist tightly.

His breath was hot and suffocating. I could feel one of his hands running over my hip, down the outside of my thigh, and lower until he reached the end of my nightdress and began to pull it up. His tongue ran over my lips, and then he kissed me roughly before his mouth moved to my chin and then my throat.

I closed my eyes tightly and felt the muscles in my legs tighten as well. Edwards's bare chest rose up and down with his rapid breathing, pressing my body into the mattress with each inhale. His mouth left a warm, moist trail over my skin. _I've got to do this_, I told myself. If I didn't let him do this, I could be sent away. He was already looking for another. Indeed, he already seemed to have another. Had he been with her, just a short time ago? My heart clenched at the thought, and I couldn't stop the muscles throughout my body from tensing. It no longer mattered how much it would hurt. It had to be done, or I would be driven to insanity from worry of where he might be and what he might be doing.

"Isabella." Edwards's movements had stopped, and when I opened my eyes I saw him staring back at me. His eyes held that dark, hungry look, but it was quickly replaced with anger. "I have a mind to take you over my knee for lying to me. You don't want this. You are not ready."

"Edward, please," I said as he rolled back to his side. His hand pushed the hem of my nightdress back, smoothing it against my leg. "I am. I want to…please."

"No, you don't," Edward contradicted. His blazing eyes softened into something I hadn't seen in his expressions before. Was it disappointment? Hurt? I didn't know. "When I look in your eyes, there is no desire there - no want. I only see fear."

His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb ran underneath my eye.

"And tears," he added. I felt wetness spread across my skin. I didn't realize I had been betrayed by my own eyes. "I don't want you to cry, Isabella. You are not ready."

"I am, Edward - please! I want to complete our marriage! Please!"

I looked into his eyes and reached to him, my fingers tentatively touching the skin of his chest. If he stopped now, when would I ever convince him to start again? I was as ready for pain as I was ever going to be, and whether it was now or tomorrow or ten years from now, I was never going to be more ready for that.

"Please, Edward," I repeated in a hoarse whisper. "Please. Please, Edward."

He pulled my face to his and kissed me again slowly. He pulled back after only a moment, and again I repeated my plea.

"Oh, Isabella," he said, his voice soft. His breaths were heavy, and his eyes stared into me as his tongue traced quickly over his bottom lip. "How am I supposed to resist that?"

Again, his mouth captured mine, and his hand grasped either side of my head, holding me close and kissing me deeply but still softly. He kissed the bump of my chin and around my throat while one hand twisted in my hair. I felt his other hand against my hip again, his fingers splayed against the silk fabric and gripping my skin tightly.

I ignored the trembling in my fingers as I reached for the ties at my throat and started to pull at the laces so Edward would have better access to me. I knew he would want to see me bare, and I found a whole new concern that he may not like what he saw. Would he consider my breasts too small or too large? I thought them average but had no idea what a man might prefer. Was I too pale? I decided it really didn't matter given the darkness of the room, and continued my efforts. I pulled one of the laces out and felt the cool air hit the skin of my chest.

"Isabella," Edward grumbled, "would you please stop trying to untie your nightdress?"

"Do you want to do that part?" I asked, embarrassed yet again at my lack of knowledge.

"Yes, I do," Edward said, his voice firm, "but not tonight, Isabella."

Realization hit me – he wasn't going to do this. He may have even had his fill for one night and had no reason to want to bed me. The thought tightened my chest again, and I found myself practically groveling.

"Please, Edward – I don't want to wait!" I was sounding desperate, and I knew it. "I want you to…to take me…now…please."

"Why, Isabella?" he asked. "You aren't ready, so why do you beg me to do this?"

Why, indeed? I closed my eyes and tried to turn from him, but he would have none of that, and his hand firmly gripped my chin again. Perhaps it wouldn't make any difference if he did take my virginity. If afterwards he found me uninteresting, and his preferences were more in tune with someone else – someone with hair the color of a sunset, a more voluptuous body, and the understanding of how to conduct herself with nobles – then why did I do this? Simply because I had no idea what else I should do.

"I don't know anything about being your wife," I finally said. "There's only one thing I do know – I'm supposed to let you do this to me, and I haven't. I know you want it, and I haven't…I haven't…been able to…to…"

"_Let me do this to you_?" Edward repeated my words. He sat up in the bed, and his hands moved up to cover his face. I could hear him grumbling low in his throat, though whether he talked to me or to himself was unclear. "You know so little, and I have no idea where to begin. I'm such a fool!"

I felt tears sting my eyes again. I didn't know anything at all, and that fact was so completely obvious it wasn't even worth the effort it would take to say it. He had to be so frustrated with me.

"Please…just tell me what I should do," I begged, reaching out and wrapping my fingers around his upper arm – his sword arm. My mind flashed to the carriage driver, and when Edward glared at my hands around his arm, I figured he was remembering the same thing. I quickly released him and mumbled my apology. "I'll do anything you tell me to do!"

"Then tell me why," Edward said. "Why are you offering yourself to me now?"

"I'm supposed to do so," I said again.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have to lie about me," I said softly. "You had to lie to King Carlisle. I don't want you to have to speak a lie just to protect me."

"I'd do far more than lie if you needed protecting," Edward said with conviction. "And I never lied to Carlisle. I just...misled him a bit."

"You said there was proof," I whispered. "There isn't any proof, because we didn't...um...do anything."

"I wouldn't have anyone question us," Edward said. "I left...evidence."

I furrowed my brow, trying to understand what he could possibly mean. Then I remembered washing his hands in the basin the morning after we were married.

"You cut your hand," I said.

Edward tilted his head to one side and raised his eyebrows.

"I will protect you," he repeated.

"You might…" I stopped, not sure what exactly I would say.

"I might what?" Edward asked.

"You might…you don't…I know you don't want to wait."

"I'm not the only one in the bed, Isabella," Edward said, reaching out and taking my face in the palm of his hand. "We must both be willing, my wife – not just me."

Edward sighed and slipped back down to lay on his side, propping himself up on one arm and looking down at me.

"Isabella," Edward started, "I could certainly hold you down and listen to you cry as I took pleasure with your body without thinking of you. I'm physically capable of doing that every night for as long as we live."

He took a deep death and leaned a little closer to me.

"I could do that," he repeated, "but if I did, every time I lay here with you, you would give me the same look you are giving me now – one of trepidation and fear. I don't want you to be afraid of me, Isabella. I don't want to come to this bed every night knowing you don't want me here."

"I would…I would want you here…" I stammered and then paused. I had no idea what I could say, and finally just blurted out what was in my head. "I don't want you to go somewhere else!"

"Those are not the same things," Edward said as he shook his head. "You may consider my presence preferable to my absence, but that doesn't mean you want me here. You are adept at serving those above you, and I'm sure you would manage to find a way to hide your loathing of me, but you would never look at me the way I want you to – with desire in your eyes. That's what I want to see, Isabella. When I come to this bed and lie beside you, I want to look into your eyes and know you want me."

His fingers roamed over the skin of my cheek, then my chin and down my neck. He rested his hand on the top of my shoulder, where the slightly opened fabric of my nightdress met my skin.

"How could you?" he finally said quietly, and I again wondered if he was talking to me or to himself. "You know nothing of what is to come except what little rumors of horror you have heard, so how could you ever want me?"

A light came to his eyes, almost as if the firelight leapt out from the logs and entered them, only to be displayed back at me. His back arched slightly, and he focused on my eyes.

"Isabella, I would like to try something," Edward said. He shifted closer to me again. "Will you let me?"

"I'm yours," I whispered softly, trying not to show my increasing panic. What did he want to try? Why was he even asking me such a question?

"Yes, you are." Edward let out a short, sharp breath and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips for a moment. When he spoke, his earnest voice was just a little above a whisper. "I don't know you, Isabella. I chose you on a whim, nothing more. I'm sure if you ever did think of marriage, this was not the picture your mind painted. If I am to be honest, I didn't think far beyond the wedding and the idea of marriage itself, and…well…I don't know what I should do now."

His candid words surprised me.

"You don't know me, either," Edward continued. "Regardless, I'm going to ask you to do something that may be difficult at first."

"What do you need of me?" I asked quietly. I had no idea what he wanted and feared his words.

"I'm going to ask you to trust me, Isabella. I want you to listen to me and trust what I tell you to be the truth. You don't know me well enough to know if I can be trusted or not, but I'm asking you to do it anyway, or at least try. Will you, Isabella? Will you try to trust me?"

"Yes, my Lord," I responded.

"Isabella…"

"I'm sorry – Edward," I corrected myself.

"Much better." Edward positioned himself on one arm again, looked down at me. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Yes...Edward," I said.

"There's one other thing you must do," Edward's tone was serious. "If I ask you a question, you must answer me truthfully. Do you understand what I'm saying, Isabella?"

"Yes, my…Edward."

"Do not say what you think I want to hear – I want only the truth from you."

"Yes, Edward. I will."

"Good." Edward took a deep breath, and his hand moved over to cup my cheek. His thumb traced over my cheekbone, and he looked into my eyes. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes, of course." My answer was automatic, ingrained. When a noble asked something of you, you gave it without question, though many of the things they may require were not unpleasant.

He moved slowly, his eyes still on mine, and his lips brushed against me much like they had during our wedding ceremony. He backed away and smiled down at me.

"Do you like that, Isabella?" he asked. "Do you like being kissed like that?"

"Yes, Edward." The ingrained answer was also surprisingly truthful. He had kissed me softly, carefully – almost like he was afraid I would break if he pressed too hard – and I did like it.

"May I kiss you again?"

"Yes…please."

Again, his mouth touched mine but for a little longer this time. His lips hovered over mine before he descended, moving slowly against me. He turned slightly, changing the angle and kissing me again, but his touch remained light. I could feel my heartbeat in my chest, and my breathing increase in time with his movements. He pulled back again.

"Did you like that as well? Do you want me to do it again?"

I could only nod this time, and he kissed me again, and again. His hand moved from my cheek up into my hair, twisting through it and pulling me closer to him as his lips danced over my mouth, leaving me out of breath when he finally stopped.

"Isabella, will you touch me?"

"What?"

"Touch me while I kiss you."

"Where?"

Edward chuckled slightly.

"Anywhere you would like," he said.

"I don't know where I should," I admitted.

His hand ran down the outside of my arm until he met with my fingers. He pried gently, releasing my grip on the bed sheets and pulling my hand up to place it atop his bare shoulder. I hadn't realized I had been holding the sheets so tightly.

"How about here?" he said with a smile. I nodded again, and this time when he found my mouth with his, I gripped his shoulder a little and felt the hard, tense muscles under his warm skin. His hand moved to the back of my neck, holding me firmly as he continued to softly kiss my lips. He backed off slightly, and then I felt the tip of his tongue against my mouth.

"Do you like that?"

"I don't know," I answered, trying to be truthful. It seemed when he touched his tongue to mine, his kisses would become much more urgent with need than they had been thus far. He looked down into my eyes.

"Would it be all right if I tried that again?" he asked. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"All right," I acquiesced. Edward's hand returned to my face, and he ran his fingers over my jaw.

"I'll still be gentle," he promised. I looked into his bright green eyes and nodded my agreement. His tongue touched my lips again, and I opened them a little. His tongue reached into my mouth, and the tip ran along the edge of mine. I tensed a little, but he kept his movements slow, and it only lasted a moment.

"Was that all right?" he asked. I nodded again, because it had been all right. I looked up into his darkened, hungry eyes again. "Do you want me to do it again?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as his tongue entered my mouth again, caressing me before pulling my tongue into his mouth and sucking on it a little. It felt strange, but I found the taste of him to be…intriguing. He backed off and kissed me softly on my lips again before leaning back and looking intently at me.

"I want to touch you," Edward said. "But I'll only touch you slowly and softly. I won't hurt you, my wife. Is that all right?"

"Yes." My voice came out in barely a whisper.

Edward's thumb traced over my cheekbone and then down along my jaw. His touch was soft, and it left my skin tingling when he passed. The backs of his fingers ran down my neck, and then he flipped his hand over so his fingertips could glide slowly over my shoulder. Some of my skin was exposed there, where I had untied the lacing from my nightdress before. My eyes moved to his hand as he slowly…oh, so slowly…traced the tip of one finger across my collarbone.

The blanket was drawn up to just underneath my breasts, and I could see my chest rising and falling as Edward's fingertip traced back and forth. His slightly open mouth pressed against my cheek, then moved close to my ear.

"Do you like that, Isabella?" he whispered into my ear. "Does it make your skin feel warm where I've touched you? Do you like how that feels?"

"Yes," I responded in yet another, nearly breathless whisper.

"I want to touch more of you," Edward said. He sucked my earlobe into his mouth and then kissed down my neck as I lay there, unmoving, but strangely unafraid now. He said he wouldn't hurt me, and so far he had not. "Just feel, Isabella."

My eyes closed, and I did as he said – concentrating on the movement of his lips over my jaw and back down my neck. They followed the same trail over my collarbones where his fingers had recently been. I felt warm moisture when his tongue danced lightly over my skin, then shivered as he blew cool air in the same spot.

"Do you like that?" I could feel the motion of his lips as he spoke with his mouth still touching my skin. I couldn't even answer him through my shaky breaths. "You're trembling, Isabella. Are you frightened?"

I tilted my head and looked down to see his face gazing up at me. I shook my head slowly, because I wasn't frightened, was I? I had no idea what I was feeling, but if I had been frightened, I would have wanted him to stop, and I didn't want him to stop. He kissed my collarbone while keeping his eyes trained to me, and then he moved away, leaving my skin cold where he used to be. His fingers stroked over the top of my shoulder again, over to the edge of the cloth that made of the top of my nightdress. Very, very slowly, he let his finger trace the edge of the fabric, down around the open neckline. As he moved his finger, he pushed the edge of my nightdress open just a little farther until his finger was running over the very top of my breast. I gasped, and his eyes flew to mine again.

"Can you imagine what that would feel like?" he whispered, his voice raspy and deep. "If I touched you like this underneath your clothes?"

Edward tilted his hand until three fingers were now moving over the swell of my breasts, moving slowly and gently across the top of both. I could feel an unusual tingling sensation in their centers – and I felt them stiffen as they did when the winter wind was particularly harsh. It was not unpleasant, though. It was not unpleasant in the least.

"I want to touch you more," Edward said, his voice still quiet. "But as I said quite some time ago, it is very late, and I need to think of your health."

Before I could respond, he was kissing me again in a slow, nearly chaste way. When he was done, he looked down on me and smiled.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"For what, Edward?" I asked.

"Trusting me," he said with a shrug. "You finally stopped looking at me like you thought I was about to cuff you."

Turning away, I blanched at the thought, which hadn't truly occurred to me – not in so many words, anyway. Edward's hand cupped my chin, and he turned me to look at him.

"You've not given me reason to do such a thing," he said. My relief was mixed with concern as I realized he may find reason to hit me at a later time. "Don't look like that."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I won't be violent towards you, Isabella," he said. "You would have to do something truly…_traitorous _to incur such wrath from me."

I tried to keep my mind from the poor carriage driver who nearly lost his life for an accident and instead found myself wondering what Edward would consider traitorous.

"Please," I heard him say, and when I focused on him again, his eyes held a trace of sadness. "Please don't look that way. I don't want you to fear me, Isabella."

I could not respond, for his mouth had claimed mine again, and he renewed his slow, gentle assault. It did not last long, but it again left me breathless and left my body crying out for more. More of exactly what, I could not say, I just knew I didn't want him to stop.

"You need to sleep now, Isabella," Edward stated, his tone commanding again.

"You still aren't going to…um…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Not tonight, Isabella," Edward said firmly. "But it will be soon."

"When?" I could not help but ask the question.

His eyes narrowed in contemplation for a moment.

"Three nights," he said with conviction. His eyes met mine and he looked at me intently as his hand caressed my cheek. He grasped my head in his hands as his voice dropped to a low, throaty whisper. "I'll show you what it can really be like to be with me. For the first two, we will learn more about each other – what we both may like –and on that third night, Isabella…I'll go so slowly…I'll be so gentle with you, I swear it…just like I have been tonight. Would that be acceptable to you, my wife?"

"Yes, my Edward," I said and then bit down on my lip in embarrassment, realizing I had just combined both his title and his name. Edward smiled and laughed quietly.

"I like that," he said. He leaned down and kissed my lips as gently as possible – his mouth just barely touching mine.

"Three nights?" I inquired quietly, wondering what could possibly happen over that time period. As far as I could tell, he had remained truthful to me. He said he would not hurt me, and he hadn't, but that did not change the reality of what was to happen in three nights time.

"Three nights from now," he repeated, nodding. He leaned back over me, his warm breath rolling in waves over my ear as his fingers glided softly over the line of my jaw. "And on the third night, when you are truly ready, I promise you will tremble underneath my touch. I promise you will feel ecstasy like you never imagined. I promise you will call out my name when I lie on top of you, and I will fill you over and over again until you simply cannot take any more pleasure."

My eyes widened, and my slowly calming heart began to sputter again in my chest as I tried to process the meaning of his words. My fear was still there, and I could not deny it, but it seemed to be accompanied by something completely different, and it was not a feeling I could name.

And that is how we planned to consummate our marriage.

* * *

**Chapter End notes:**

Now who could resist a promise like that? I know you didn't get all your answers just yet, but did Edward's actions redeem him at all?

Hit review and tell me just how curled your toes are right now! ;)

This week, I shall be working on a o/s for the Twificpics Pick a Pic Challenge, based on Banner #37 - Stranded With a Stranger. To get in the contest, I have to have it posted by Jan 7th, so look for it next week! Voting begins January 8th!

http:/twificpics (dot) com/

I should also have the next chapter of UC out next Friday, work schedules permitting. I've been off since before Christmas, so who knows what it might be like when I get back Monday...

A very happy new year to all of you out there! You have definitely made the last year of my life very interesting! Here's to more fun in 2011!

xxx

Sav

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about men's naughty bits.


	8. Tenderly Nurture

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Thanks to DK for all the beta reading and continuing to put up with my BS, and to all the reviewers with your Happy New Year wishes! So far, so good!

Also thanks to the ladies in the Twilighted thread - Amydee, beacullen, avvocri, monique, saphhie, Gabby, Sammielynnsmom, Aviana and anyone I forgot (sorry!) for cracking me up all week with what you'd do to a cheater! ROFLMAO!

Oh...this line is totally just to make you all nuts...

**"Trust me," Tanya purred as she leaned a little closer to me and tilted her head. "I know exactly what _Edward_ likes..."**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Tenderly Nurture**

For the second morning in a row, I was awakened to warm arms wrapped around me and the slow steady heartbeat of my husband under my cheek.

His hand was stroking slowly from the top of my head, all the way down my hair and almost to my waist before he lifted his hand and started at the top again. He stroked my hair over and over, the motion almost lulling me back into slumber. In contrast to my tumult of emotions when I lay down with him at night, I found waking in Edward's arms to be calming, strangely relaxing, and quite pleasant. He was warm, and lying with my head on his chest was so comfortable, I felt at ease and couldn't help but smile a little to myself.

I lay motionless for a minute or two, trying to collect myself internally as memories of the previous night flooded back into my head – from the words I heard in the garden, to my continued concern over our lack of consummation, and then to the soft, gentle touches Edward left on the tops of my partially exposed breasts. There had been a strange and unfamiliar tingling feeling over my skin for several minutes after he had stopped touching me, and just thinking about his fingers sliding over my skin so close to an intimate area of my body made my heart beat faster.

Feeling Edward's lips touch the top of my head and hearing his intake of breath against my hair, I was swiftly brought back to the present. Deciding there was no real point in delaying; I tilted my head up and met his eyes and his slight smile.

"Good morning, my wife," Edward said.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied, and then quickly looked away, feeling shy and blushing when I looked into his eyes. It made the memories of his lips on my skin flood back into my head. I looked to the windows and saw the sun shining through the cracks in the shutters, so I knew it was well into the morning. It had been very late by the time I had slumbered, for it had taken some time for my body to recover from Edward's touch enough to relax into sleep. "It's late."

"Yes." Edward's shoulders moved up and down casually. I looked back to him, and he was still smiling. "There's no rush today, though. And I do like waking up with you in my arms."

"Have you been awake long?" I asked, hoping my words would divert focus from my nearly permanent pink cheeks.

"A while," Edward said with another shrug. "I've been thinking about you."

"You have?" Again, I looked away from his eyes and felt heat rise to my face. Wondering what the specifics of his thoughts might entail, I tried to remember what I might have done either last night or during my sleep.

"Yes."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Edward sat up and pulled me with him until I was sitting beside him on the bed, with his hands on my shoulders. "Why would you think that?"

I took a deep breath. Why did I think that? Because everything I had done thus far had been wrong, that's why. I had angered and embarrassed my husband, causing him to go to another woman on just the second night of our marriage because I couldn't bring myself to lie back and smile while he claimed my body. Ultimately, I was afraid because doing the wrong thing could cost me my life – if not in one way, then in another.

"Because I haven't done anything right," I finally said. "Because I'm…inadequate."

"Inadequate?" Edward scoffed. "Isabella, I have no idea why you would say such a thing."

"I haven't…we haven't yet…" I stopped and took a deep breath. Edward's hand found my chin and he looked deep into my eyes.

"We talked about this last night," Edward said. "You offered yourself to me, and I made the decision to wait."

"Because I wasn't ready," I clarified.

"You aren't ready because I haven't made you ready," Edward said definitively. "So it was my decision and my responsibility."

"I embarrassed you in front of King Carlisle," I whispered.

"Again, because I didn't prepare you properly."

"You were angry about the carriage driver," I finally said.

Edward's fingers tensed against my shoulders.

"Yes, I was. I can only hope it was an accident and I didn't let a traitor live because you felt sorry for him."

"A traitor?"

"Yes, a traitor," Edward growled.

"I only lost my balance," I said quietly.

"Which would not have happened if he had kept his horses still," Edward insisted. "But I'm definitely watching him now. If he steps out of line again, I will not stop at your whim."

I tensed at his harsh words and felt Edward's hand stop at the lower part of my back, no longer stroking my hair.

"I'm still…lacking…in what you need from me."

"Isabella, I don't understand."

The door to the morning room opened before I could respond. Edward let out a low groan as Alice walked into the bedroom, stood at the very end of the bed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Alice, for the love of all that is holy, you can't just walk in here anymore," Edward growled at his sister. He pulled the blanket up over my shoulders, partially hiding me from his sister.

"I thought you might like more than a couple hours of notice," Alice said with a shrug, obviously not concerned about her intrusion. "Good morning, Isabella."

I mumbled a response to her, though she may not have heard it through the blankets.

"I'm throwing a reception for you tonight," Alice said, "since the first one was obviously a complete mess, according the Jasper's description. You need a good one, and since I'm leaving with Jasper to go to Whitlock in two days, it will have to be tonight. Mother said it would be a good way to introduce Isabella to the court officially, anyway."

"Jasper's leaving?"

"Yes, he said you spoke about it."

"Oh – right," Edward sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of this?"

"Not a chance." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Edward growled. "Now get out!"

Alice waved at me before she turned around and headed back out the open door, shutting it soundlessly behind her.

"A reception?" I finally said.

"There's no way of avoiding it," Edward said. "Once Alice has her mind made up, there really is no way of stopping her."

"Tonight?" The concern in my voice must have been noticeable.

"Don't worry, my wife." Edward smiled at me. "This one will be easy for you."

"What will I have to do?" I asked.

"It will be dinner, much like the reception after our wedding, only a bit more ostentatious, I'm sure. Alice goes overboard when it comes to such things, though they do end up being the talk of the kingdom afterwards, so she must do something right. It will be a feast, and you will be the last one to enter. You'll join me to eat, and we'll dance afterwards. Nothing to worry about at all."

"What should I wear?"

Edward laughed.

"I haven't any idea at all," he said. "I'm sure Alice will find someone to help you out, though. She probably has a wardrobe picked out for both of us by now."

"It really is late," I said, glancing at the shuttered windows. "I should get up and…"

I didn't really know what I should do, so my sentence trailed off. I was used to keeping myself busy all the time. I started to push myself away from him, figuring there was something I should be doing instead of sleeping, but Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Stay," Edward said, the word sounding more like a question than a command. "Alice will undoubtedly do everything that needs to be done, so there is no rush right now. Please…just lie here with me a while."

Edward lay down on his back and pulled me close to him again. I nodded and lay my head down against my husband's chest. His hand immediately went into my hair again, his fingers pulling lazily through the strands. My thoughts returned to the night and the feel of Edward's gentle touch, and compared it to the slow draw of his fingers through my hair.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly. "I find you so difficult to read, and you're not very forthcoming with information. Tell me what you are thinking that makes your eyes shine like that."

Heat rose to my face, and I tried to tuck my head into the crook of his arm, but he held my chin and turned me to face him.

"Don't hide – what are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about what you said," I told him. "I like waking up with you, too."

"You do?" Edward beamed at me, letting out a breathy, relieved laugh.

"Yes." I was sure my face blushed a deeper red.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Edward said. "Honestly, I had just about come to the conclusion that you didn't care too much for me."

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"You hardly look at me," he said, his smile quickly gone from his face. "When I saw you with my mother, I think that was the first time I had seen you really smile, and you stopped as soon as I walked in. You've barely told me anything about you, and every time I touch you, you flinch like you think I'm going to do something horrible to you."

Though his grip remained holding me to face him, I still shifted my eyes away from his gaze. Part of me understood that a lifetime of ingrained behaviors could not be changed overnight, but I would have been lying to both him and myself if said I wasn't made nervous by the touch of his skin on mine. It was too unexpected…not necessarily unpleasant, but…foreign and strange. I probably hadn't spoken to more than a handful of men my entire life – and all of them in the royal family at Volterra, or very close to them. None of them ever touched me intentionally, though – not once.

"Why, Isabella?" Edward tilted his head way over to the side and looked at me straight on. "Am I so hideous to you?"

"No!" I said emphatically.

"Then why?"

"I don't know," I said softly. "I can't even manage to get your title correct, and I have no idea how I'm supposed to talk to you – either alone or with others."

"I don't understand," Edward said, shaking his head. "Just talk."

"It's not that simple," I answered.

"Please, just tell me what you want to say."

"I'm frightened of you," I blurted out.

Edward's brow furrowed and he glanced away from me.

"What frightens you?" he asked.

"I don't want you to be angry with me," I admitted. "You said we would talk later about the carriage driver, and we haven't, and I don't know what you are going to do when you're angry with me."

"What do you think I will do?" Edward asked.

"You're a prince," I replied. "You can do anything you want."

Edward sighed and lifted his hand to run through his hair. He closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment.

"None of this is going right," he mumbled to himself, and I felt panic immediately rise to my breast. Despite my efforts from before, he was going to send me away.

"Please don't get rid of me!" I finally cried out and then covered my mouth with my hand, horrified.

"Oh, Isabella!" Edward shook his head. "Why would you think such a thing?"

I had to look into his eyes, because he sounded so sincere, and I didn't understand.

"Because I'm not good enough," I said. "I'm only a handmaid. I don't know how to be your wife – the wife of a prince."

"Isabella," he said, slowly drawing my name out. "I'm not going to send you away."

"You could," I whispered. "Or worse."

"Isabella," Edward repeated, his voice nearly as quiet as my own. "Have I given you any reason to think I would do such a thing?"

Esme's words about assertiveness and being noble of heart came back to my mind's ears. Maybe he hadn't said as much in my presence, but he hadn't said anything to the contrary, either.

"You haven't given me reason to think you would not."

"Why would I cast you out?" Edward asked.

Did he want me to list all the reasons again, or was he looking for something else? I was certain I had spent more time second guessing myself in the last two days than I had in my entire life.

"You have…you could…there could be someone else you want to choose instead," I whispered.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath, and decided if I didn't say it now, I probably never would.

"I saw you…last night," I said. I took a deep breath. "You were with that pretty woman from the court."

I felt his chest muscles contract under the side of my face, and his arms gripped me tighter for a moment before he relaxed again.

"What do you mean, _you saw me_?"

"You were in the garden," I said. "I went out to see what it looked like at night while I was waiting for you. You were there…with that lady."

"And?"

"You were talking…and I heard you say…" I paused, both to try to remember his exact words as well as wondering what on earth I thought I was doing – accusing my husband of such things, right or wrong. He owned me, and if he decided to either cast me out for the favor of a new wife or keep me to the side as he entertained himself with someone else, there would be nothing I could do about it.

"Say what, Isabella?"

"That you would have to replace me."

"Replace you?" Edward exclaimed. "I never said anything like that!"

"You did," I insisted, though I kept my voice quiet. "You said it was so soon, and you weren't sure how quickly you should replace me."

Edward's eyes widened.

"We were talking about Leah," he said softly, then shook his head slowly. "I was not referring to you, Isabella."

"You weren't?"

"No, and I'm a little angry you would think so little of me. I chose you, Isabella. If I hadn't intended on keeping you as my wife, why would I have chosen you in the first place?"

"You wanted to…upset King Aro."

"And I did," Edward said with a sly grin.

"You have already accomplished that goal," I reasoned. "Since we haven't completed our union…you could send me away."

"I would have completed it on the first night!" he exclaimed suddenly. "If I wanted to replace you, I wouldn't have even considered it!"

Edward's eyes closed and he took a couple of deep breaths. I could see the tension rise in his shoulders and slowly dissipate again with each breath.

"Last night I asked you to trust me," Edward said. "And you did. Did I do what I said I would do?"

I nodded, my head reeling a little from his swift change of moods.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Did you like it?"

I nodded again, blushing.

"Trust me again now," he said. "You are going to remain my wife, and I will remain your husband. No one can change that."

My mind fluttered back to the words I heard in the garden, the pretty woman holding his hands and beckoning him to her. I wanted to press the issue further – where did they go and what did she give him? There was concern I had only barely dodged his anger, though, and I wasn't sure I really wanted the answer.

"Will you trust me, Isabella?"

"Yes, my…Edward."

His hand covered mine, and he pulled it up to his lips. I followed the motion with my eyes as he brought my fingers to his lips and pressed gently along my knuckles. The rough skin of his unshaven face tickled my hand. Taking a deep breath, I opened my hand and slowly touched the edge of his jaw, the rough stubble of hair scratching the pads of my fingers.

"Would you like me to shave you today?" I asked.

Edward's eyes brightened, and he smiled.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Now?"

"I suppose I can only lie around in bed for so long." Edward chuckled and kissed the back of my hand again. "Shall we?"

I moved to sit up and felt a sudden sense of loss when his arms dropped away from me. I shook my head slightly and then clambered out of the bed to take care of my more urgent human needs. Edward placed two logs on the fire closest to the water basin, and I placed the kettle on its hook. While the water heated, I dressed in the slightly too-long dress Esme had me wear while we hemmed the blue and yellow one. It hung down low enough to touch the floor, so I spent a moment twisting the fabric into the waistline to shorten in a few inches.

When I came out, Edward was dressed in his trousers only and sat back in a chair he had pulled close to the basin. Everything I needed to shave him was set out on a nearby cabinet top. The kettle's water was boiling, and I added a generous amount to the bowl. Testing its heat with my fingers, I soaked two towels in the hot water. Once they were drenched, I wrung out the first one and placed it around Edward's face. He winced at first, then relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes.

It had been some time since I had shaved a man, but I had shaved Prince Felix, Princess Jessica's brother, often enough I wasn't concerned about my abilities. Taking a straight razor from the nearby cabinet top, I soaked it as well, then used my fingers to extract cream from the cup on the cabinet, which I rubbed into Edward's face and neck to soften his skin and make the process more comfortable.

Starting with his neck, I scraped the edge of the razor slowly up his skin, rinsed the blade, and then made a second pass. I worked over one side of his neck before moving up around his jaw to his cheek. Edward's eyes stayed on my face as I worked over him, and he seemed rather tense. I wondered if he ever had anyone do this for him or if he was used to doing it all himself. His skin was taut with his tense muscles underneath, and just his stare was starting to make me feel self-conscious, as well as making my job more difficult. I decided to try conversation in hopes of diverting his attention and relaxing his face.

"Why does Alice want us to have another reception?" I asked.

"She's angry with me, for starters."

"Because she was supposed to plan your wedding?"

"Yes. Who told you?"

"Alice and Esme talked about it."

"Of course." Edward sighed and turned his eyes to mine. He did appear to be relaxed a little now, or at least distracted. "I suppose they told you how awful I am?"

"No," I replied. "Esme said you were…"

I paused and bit down on my lip, wondering how much I should reveal.

"What did she say?" Edward prodded.

"She said you were a good man," I said.

"Did she?"

"Yes."

For a few minutes, I went about my task in silence, and Edward stared off into space, his expression contemplative.

"Does the reception worry you?" Edward asked.

"Somewhat," I admitted, slowly sliding the straight blade up the side of his neck. "I don't really belong with all those people."

"Of course you do," Edward corrected. "You are my wife."

"I'm not so sure everyone would agree with that. Their first sight of me was less than ideal."

"It doesn't matter if some of them disagree," Edward said, his voice low. "You are mine, and you belong wherever I am, and you will be at my side during the feast celebrating our marriage."

"I'm yours," I said quietly. "I will do as you wish."

"You are mine." Edward reached out and placed his hand over my wrist, stopping my motions with the razor. With his other hand, he reached out and cupped my chin. "In the same respect, I am yours."

I stopped my work and moved the razor from my husband's cheek. For some strange, unknown reason, the notion made me laugh.

"You find that funny?" Edward inquired, and for a moment I thought him angry, but when I looked to him, he was smiling slightly. He released my wrist and chin.

"A little," I admitted. I calmed myself and went back to my task. "I belong to you, of course. I was given to you when we married – by Father Charles. It's supposed to be that way."

"Is it now?" Edward said with a smirk.

I looked up into his eyes again, trying to determine if he was telling me I was wrong, agreeing, or possibly just teasing me. I couldn't determine from his expression.

"I think so," I mumbled. I focused back on the edge of his jaw, running the razor carefully over the curve.

"Marriage is a union, Isabella," Edward said to me when I moved to shave the opposite side of his neck. "Just as I told you on our wedding night, I do have expectations of you, but there are things I must do for you as well. You belong to me, but I am yours as well. You will take care of me and our children, and I will protect you and provide for all of you. What happens to a man if he cannot provide for his family?"

"Um…well…" I stumbled over my words, not expecting the directness of his question. "In Volterra, his family may be taken away and given to a man who can provide for them. It would depend on his station, but one of Princess Jessica's other handmaids was taken from her father when he could not care for her and her mother."

"I better make sure I provide for you," Edward surmised.

"But you are a prince," I reminded him unnecessarily.

"Only as long as I keep my kingdom safe," Edward said.

It was yet another idea I had not considered in a long list of things I had not considered considering. There were many, many individual kingdoms within Washington Realm, and though only a very few had stood strong for centuries, a handful of others combined to become stronger, but the majority rise and fall as loyalties change and battles are fought.

"Is that what happened to Masen?" I asked, tensing as soon as the words left me, for I did not know if this was a subject about which Edward would speak.

"Not…exactly." Edward's words were strained and his voice deep. I could both see and hear the strain in his jaw. "I'm not prepared to discuss that with you."

"I'm sorry, my Lord." The words flowed out of my mouth automatically, just as the muscles in my neck and shoulders tensed for the potential physical assault. He did not make a move toward me, so I looked back to his face and studied him carefully.

His jaw was still tight and his teeth clenched. His hands were drawn into fists, and the muscles in his arms and chest were tensed and more clearly defined. Everything about his body screamed against the contained anger and violence within – everything except his eyes.

Edward's eyes held the deepest sorrow I had ever witnessed. I had never witnessed tears from a man, but this was the closest I had ever seen, and something inside me reacted instinctively.

Without thinking, I placed the cup and razor on top of the cabinet to free my hands. I reached out to him, and though I saw his eyes darken, narrow, and glare at the movement, I didn't stop. I touched the edge of his jaw with my fingertips and then moved them further up his cheek until my fingers reached his hair.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said. "I don't remember my parents, so I never really mourned for them. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you and Alice. I'm sorry."

Edward's eyes softened as they shifted to look into mine, but his jaw remained clenched. After a moment, I saw his throat move as he swallowed before he spoke.

"You had better finish with me," he said. "I'm sure there's something Alice is expecting me to do, and if I disappoint her again, I will never hear the end of it."

I gathered up my tools again, quickly finished the last spot on his cheek, and then moved to his chin and upper lip. Once those were complete, I probed his skin with my finger tips, looking for any spot I might have missed. I found none and bit down on my lip to keep from smiling at myself. I took the last towel from the basin and covered his face in the heat again. I let Edward sit with his face covered for a moment while I cleaned the tools I had used, then removed the wet towel, and gently patted him dry with a clean one.

"Excellent," Edward said as he smiled broadly. His hands ran over his face while his eyes looked at me. "Thank you, my wife."

"Anytime you wish, Edward," I replied.

"You will spoil me, I think," he said with another smile.

"Am I not supposed to?" I inquired. Edward laughed.

"Whether you are supposed to or not, I hope you continue."

I nodded but could no longer contain my smile. Edward rose from the chair and stepped closer to me.

"I want to kiss you," Edward said abruptly. He reached up and pulled my face closer to his. "Is that all right with you?"

"Yes," I said, my breath already gone. "You don't have to ask me for that."

He smiled, raised his eyebrows, and then his lips touched mine very softly and briefly. I opened my eyes to find him staring intently into them, the green of his eyes deep enough to lose myself in them. He kissed me again with a little more force.

Edward placed his hands on my hips. His mouth found mine again as his body pushed me backwards until my shoulders touched the cool stone wall behind me.

"Do you remember what I said last night?" he asked. "About trusting me?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Trust me now?" His words were both a question and a command, so I nodded and tried not to let any of the fear that lurked in my belly show itself in my eyes. Edward took my chin in his hand and leaned close, looking directly at me. "I'm not going to hurt you, Isabella. I swear it. I just want to touch you like I did last night."

I nodded again, and Edward's head dipped, and he placed his lips against my throat, sucking softly on the skin there. My breaths started coming in pants almost immediately.

His eyes took me in, looking over first my face, then darting to my lips and lower. His hand moved quietly up the length of my arms and to my shoulder. His fingers moved slowly across my neck before dipping lower, grazing my collarbones on the way back.

"I want to touch you lower, Isabella. Do you want me to stop?"

Lower. Lower….lower…lower…what did he mean by lower?

"I don't think so," I finally said as I wondered what in the world I was agreeing to let him do to me. Part of my brain said it didn't matter – whatever he wanted to do was just fine. There was one thing I was sure of – at that moment – I did not want him to stop.

His hand moved over the top of my breast once more, over the fabric of my clothing, and then very, very slowly, his fingers crept over my entire breast, until his hand reached the bottom edge, and his fingers curled around, lifting my breast into his hand as his thumb traced over the center, causing it to tense and tighten.

But it wasn't just the nipple he touched that I felt tightening.

I felt the muscles of my thighs also clench, and a strange, unfamiliar feeling that started in the pit of my stomach, slowly worked its way downwards as Edward's thumb gently massaged the nipple of my left breast. My legs moved closer together of their own accord, and the feeling became more intense and focused on a spot directly between my legs.

"Do you like that, Isabella?" Edward's mouth ran along my jaw, and his thumb graced my nipple again. "When I touch you here…do you feel it in other places? Do you feel it between your legs, my wife?"

"Yes," I panted. How did he know? How could he possibly know what my body was doing, when I didn't understand it myself?

"Do you like the way that makes you feel, Isabella?" Edward's hot voice panted into my ear. "Do you want more from me?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know!"

Edward chuckled softly.

"I know what you want, and I want to give it to you," he said. "I want to teach you what it is you want from me."

His lips nipped lightly at the skin of my neck, down to my shoulder, and then back up to my ear. His tongue traced the edge before he whispered again.

"Tonight," he said quietly so I had to strain to just barely hear his words. "Tonight I'm going to touch you where you've never been touched. Slowly and gently, Isabella…so gently…and then you'll understand what it is you want from me."

…

Having missed breakfast all together, I found myself in the Women's Room with Alice eating a simple lunch of breads, cheeses, and berries while my brain turned summersaults as I considered Edward's words to me over and over again. Between his words from the previous night and those right after I had shaved him, my head was a turmoil of mixed emotions.

Alice discussed my hair with a young woman named Rachel. After some conversation between the two of them, I found my head dunked in water and then washed with mead, of all things. I sat near the window and combed it, as Alice instructed me to do, until it was dried from the sun coming through the opening. I was surprised at how soft it was when it was no longer wet, and wondered if I would feel different to Edward when he ran his hands over it tonight.

Tonight.

I felt my body tense at just the word, which echoed through my head with a memory of his breath in my ear. The tension – so different than it had been when I thought of him before – ran up and down my torso with the remembered movements of his fingers over my skin. I shivered, shook my head, and tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

"I think she should wear it up," Rachel was saying.

"I'm not so sure," Alice commented.

"It will show off her neck, and she has a lovely neck."

"Very true," Alice agreed. "But we should probably hold it up simply, because Edward is just going to want it down when he gets her back to their rooms. I know my brother's tastes – and he likes hair long and flowing. He'll want to be able to take it back down again without a lot of fuss."

"What about those combs Queen Esme gave you for your birthday?" Rachel suggested. "Would they work with the dress?"

"Anything would work with the dress I have picked out," Alice said with a laugh. "No one will even see what's in her hair – they will be way too busy looking at the dress!"

For as long as they discussed me, I wondered if I even needed to be in the room. I did end up with my hair affixed to the top of my head, twisted and coiled around in the back before it was held in place by a luxurious set of combs.

"Perfect," Alice finally said after fussing with a few loose strands for what seemed like an hour. "I have to go check on your dress – Esme is hemming it for you. I'll send a couple of the girls up to your rooms soon to help you dress, all right?"

"Of course," I said with a nod.

"I'll try to be there as well, just to make sure everything is as perfect as your hair." Edward's sister gave me a big smile. "I have a thousand things to do, though, and Edward won't let anyone else help him dress. I can't wait for you to come into the hall. You are going to look so good and so noble; no one is ever going to question you."

I tried to smile and I tried to believe her, but I had some difficulty. Most of them had already formed a first impression of me, and I doubted anything Alice could do at this point would change that too drastically.

"At the very least, Sir Edward is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself before the dancing," Rachel giggled.

I knew I was blushing but kept my eyes to the ground. It would still be several hours before the reception, and I was already concerned about how well my hair would stay in place and if the dress would truly be to Edward's liking.

"I have to get downstairs," Alice said. "The dinner is complicated, and I want to make sure it's right before they get too far along. Isabella – go on to your rooms. I'll get your dress in there as soon as it can be."

"Yes, Alice," I responded and headed back to the rooms I shared with Edward. I walked carefully to keep from disturbing my hair. Along the way, I worried over the mechanics of getting a dress over my head without messing up all of Alice and Rachel's hard work.

Our rooms were empty, and I wondered if Edward had also spent his day with someone primping and preening him, but I doubted it. Alice said he didn't let anyone but her help him. I wished there was something useful I could do to pass the time, but everything I considered seemed too great a risk to my hair. I couldn't even bring myself to add another log to the fire for concern it would dirty my hands, which would then need to be washed. If I washed my hands, they would end up wet. If my hands were wet and I accidentally reached up and touched my hair, it would be ruined.

I had never had the occasion to concern myself over such things before. The actual wedding probably should have been the first time, but everything had happened far too quickly for me to think on it very much. The remainder of my afternoon was spent taking slow, deep breaths to keep myself from actually crying alternated with all the various ways I might embarrass myself or Edward during dinner. In retrospect, I should have done the hemming of the dress myself, if just to give me something to occupy my mind.

There was a knock at the door, which surprised me. I wondered if Edward had spoken with Alice again about coming in without knocking first, but I somehow didn't think she would listen to him. I opened the door slowly and was taken aback by who stood on the other side.

It was the beautiful strawberry-blonde from the garden, along with the other attractive noblewoman who had stood with her in the throne room the day before.

"Hello Isabella," the strawberry-blonde said. "I'm Tanya, and this is Irina. Princess Alice sent us to help you dress."

For the first time, I noticed the bundles of creamy-colored fabric with light blue trim held by Irina, who stood a little behind the taller woman.

"I thought Alice was coming to help," I said quietly. I didn't like the idea of this woman in the rooms I shared with Edward, though I wasn't sure why I even had such a thought. I just didn't want her here.

"Princess Alice was detained – she's working on some last minute changes to the decorations or the food or something. Regardless, she can't be here, and sent us instead."

Irina shuffled from one foot to the next.

"Come in, please," I said once I realized I had just been standing there staring at them. They both flittered past me and went straight to the changing area.

"I have your dress right here," Tanya said. "I know Sir Edward will just go crazy when he sees you in yours! The fashion is the very latest, and I can't believe Alice managed to get all of us dresses in this style."

Taking the fabric from her counterpart, Tanya held the dress she and Irina had brought with them up to my shoulders. I couldn't really get an idea of the exact look of the outfit as she held it to me, and rather assumed there were several layers to it since Irina walked past us and began to hang additional fabric over the changing screen.

"Come along," Tanya said as she turned me by my shoulders and guided me to where Irina stood. "You can help Irina and I dress, and then we will help you. You don't mind, do you? I mean – you have a lot of experience with such things, yes?"

Irina giggled again.

"Yes," I said quietly as I tried not to feel offended by her remark. It wasn't that she insulted me, but I felt affronted for Edward, knowing he would not have approved of her words. Determined not to let them know I was bothered, I held up the first dress, still looking around to see where the rest of it might be. All three of the dresses were nearly identical, with only the color of the trim signifying the difference. What was most odd was the cut of the dress, which appeared to be very low across the front, and the sleeves themselves didn't appear to be complete at all.

Doing as they instructed, I first assisted Irina and then Tanya in the strange attire, growing more and more uneasy as the efforts continued. Once they were dressed, they both helped me into the outfit while I kept my eyes to the ground, both from my own uncertainty and also because I felt my eyes were intruding on their privacy.

Their dresses showed their entire necks and the tops of their chests, even to the point where the slight dip between their breasts was clearly visible. The whole outfit was held up by gathered cloth wrapped around their chests, with other matching gathers around the tops of their arms, but their shoulders were completely bare. The garment's sleeves ended just below the elbows, and though it fell nearly to the floor, the fabric was light and showed much of their curves when they moved from side to side. When I looked down at myself, and saw an almost identical dress barely covering my body, I was truly horrified. This couldn't be right – it just couldn't be.

"This is the dress Alice wants me to wear? The one Queen Esme hemmed for me?" I asked, incredulity overwhelming me.

"Would I be here with it if it wasn't?" Tanya snipped back at me. "Come on, now. Let's make sure it's the right length."

She knelt down a bit and fiddled around with the hem, shaking it slightly before letting it billow back around my legs. She declared it of the exact right length before standing again to face me.

"Where is the rest of it?" I asked quietly, for surely I was missing something here. There was no way I was supposed to wear such a thing in public. The garment was much more likely to be reserved for a wedding _night_, not a wedding _reception_. Even then, it was far more revealing than the nightdress I wore the first night with Edward.

"Don't be so old-fashioned," Tanya said with wide open eyes and raised eyebrows. Irina laughed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "This is the latest fashion, and we are all going to be the talk of the court for at least a month. The Princess only brought five of these back from Whitlock."

"Who will wear the fifth?"

"The Queen, of course."

"Queen Esme will be dressed like this?"

"Of course!" Tanya exclaimed. She nudged Irina, who began to nod emphatically.

"The Queen has always had an eye for clothing," Irina informed me.

"And she wants me to wear this?" I was really having a hard time believing this wasn't some kind of jest, and I found myself caught between the risk of not wearing what Alice and Esme intended me to wear, and how uncomfortable I was wearing something that clearly showed so much of my skin. Even as I stood there with the other two women in very similar dresses, I couldn't believe we were all planning to be seen in such things outside these chambers. Would Edward want me to wear such a thing? "I just don't know if I can…"

"Look, Isabella," Tanya said with an exacerbated sigh, "I'm trying to help as a favor to Sir Edward, but you are obviously too stubborn or just too ignorant to understand, If that's the way you are going to be, then fine, but I'll just have to tell Sir Edward you are refusing any help."

"I'm sorry," I replied, her sharp words stinging me. My mind told me to stop being such a fool – there was a noble here trying to help me, and I was all but refusing her assistance. "I've just never worn such a thing before."

"Trust me," Tanya purred as she leaned a little closer to me and tilted her head. "I know exactly what _Edward_ likes, and this is going to drive him wild."

I wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but her tone and emphasis on Edward's name without his title did not leave me with a feeling of comfort. However, I didn't want her to think me ungrateful, so I nodded quickly.

"Let me fix your hair a bit," Tanya said as she adjusted the combs and smoothed out a few escaped strands.

"We're ready in record time!" Tanya exclaimed. "You should wait about an hour and then come in the main entrance. Do you remember how to get there? Or do you want me to send an escort to bring you?"

"I remember, Lady Tanya."

"Good!" she exclaimed, and her eyes brightened. "We'll see you at dinner, then."

She quickly hustled Irina out the door and closed it behind her, leaving me in this most revealing dress, with no idea what I was going to do to occupy myself and my time for the next hour before I was to enter the main hall. Since I couldn't bring myself to even look down at my dress, I stared at the wooded area visible from the windows closest to the bed I now shared with Edward. I couldn't even bring myself to think of what he might do with me later that evening, for when I did I was mortified to see my blush was not just on my face, but on the top of my chest as well. If I blushed during dinner or while we were dancing, it would be clearly visible to anyone who looked.

I forced thoughts of the dress out of my mind. If this is what the ladies of the court, Alice, and Queen Esme herself would be wearing, I wasn't going to insult them by not wearing the gift they had provided, even if it terrified me to be seen in such a state. Still, when it was finally time to join everyone else in the great hall, I found it difficult just to open the door.

There was no one in the hallway, thankfully, and I assumed most everyone was already in the hall, waiting for my entrance. I looked down at my exposed skin once more and grimaced a little. I took a deep breath, sealed my determination to at least look fashionable, even if I still didn't know exactly what would happen during the feast. Edward has assured me all that was required was my entrance, eating, and dancing. As long as he was leading the dance, I thought I would be just fine.

I made my way to the entrance and saw the two guards standing outside the huge pair of doors leading to the hallway. I dropped my eyes to the ground as they looked first at me, then at each other. Trying to keep my nervousness in check, I walked up to the center of the two doors and glanced up at the guard on the left side. I felt my teeth trying to puncture my bottom lip and made myself stop.

"Are you…um…ready to enter, my Lady?" the guard questioned quietly.

"Yes," I replied, my voice equally as soft.

He nodded once, then met his counterpart at the center of the doors and swiftly pulled them apart. I took one last deep breath, tried to hold up my head, and walked quickly into the grand room.

As soon as I entered, all eyes turned to me, and the room was drenched in complete and total silence.

Not knowing if the quiet was to be expected or not, I continued walking swiftly, but as my eyes met the expressions of some of the people in the room, my stride began to slow as a chilling sense of dread started at my shoulders and cascaded over my body, making me feel heavy, as if I had donned a suit of armor.

Indeed, I was beginning to wish I had.

On the far side of the table, away from the others, was Tanya with Irina at her side. They had both changed their dresses and now wore nearly matching cream and rose-colored dresses with high collars and long sleeves. Nothing but the very tops of their necks was exposed.

As soon as I saw them, I knew. I knew before I ever shifted my gaze across Alice's shocked expression, the look in the eye of the King of Forks, the wide open mouth of his Queen, and on to meet my husband's furious eyes.

"Excuse me a moment," Edward's dark voice floated over the table and down the hallway to my ears. He stood, tossing whatever had been in his hand down to the table as he shoved his chair back, circled the end of the table, and stalked towards me. I took an involuntary step backwards as he approached and cringed as he reached me, took me roughly by the arm, pulled me down the hallway, and yanked me through the doorway. Once we were in the corridor beyond, Edward turned abruptly, his fingers digging into the flesh of my arm through the sleeve of this obviously inappropriate dress, and hauled me up the stairway towards the private wing of Edward's family.

"There can only be so many _accidents_, Isabella," he hissed low in my ear. "I don't know what it is you are trying to accomplish, but we're going to have to have a little discussion regarding your loyalties."

And that is when I knew some people truly couldn't be trusted.

* * *

**Chapter End notes:**

Oh dear...this doesn't look good at all, does it?

Let me go ahead and start your review for you... "Savage, you be-yotch and your cliffies!..." Now all you have to do it hit the button and copy-paste. :)

I know, I know...the Tanya question hasn't been answered. As I have said in review responses - all shall be revealed in time! I swear!

Mmmmm...shaving Edward...

Check out my new O/S for the Pick-a-Pic challenge - **Same Time Tomorrow, Ms. Swan**. It shall post later this evening and you will be able to get to it from my profile here on FFN.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about men's naughty bits.


	9. Profusely Apologize

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

DK - you are a godsend of a beta! Also thanks to all the reviews who had me in TEARS laughing with just exactly what you wanted to have happen with Tanya. I'm sure whatever I come up with won't be near as good as a rusty chastity belt, but I promise she won't go unpunished. :)

I'm posting this a day early because Lady Texas has had a bad week. And the Twilighted thread ladies asked so nicely. :)

A little bit about Alice - from a lot of the reviews, I think everyone is expecting a "standard" FF Alice, and that isn't the case. She may like to decorate and plan a big party, but she's not going to be the over-the-top caricature you may have seen in other fics. Like a lot of the reviewers, I don't care for that Alice too much myself. :)

**"Dear God in Heaven," I heard him say quietly. "What have I done?"**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Profusely Apologize**

Edward half walked, half-dragged me back to our chambers as my mind whirled. His harsh words under his breath sent shivers down my spine – and not the same kind of shivers I had experienced the night before. I couldn't speak. I couldn't swallow and I could barely draw breath. I couldn't hear every word he said, growling under his breath, but what I did hear chilled my heart.

_Scheming. _

_Traitorous. _

_Liar._

When we reached the door to our rooms, Edward threw it open and pushed me inside. My body screamed for me to run – either back out the door or at least to the other side of the room – but my mind knew the action would be fruitless. With a push from Edward's palm on my back, I was jarred against the wall in the morning room.

Before I could turn, I heard Edward's roar followed by a crashing sound, and I nearly threw myself right out the eastward facing window. He had lifted one of the couches and thrown it into the wall near the fireplace, breaking off chunks of the wooden legs and causing it to collapse in a heap. I could see his hands grabbing for the small table next to the door right before he flung it towards me. It splintered into pieces against the stone, and I finally found my voice long enough to scream.

"I just want to know how," Edward snarled as he slowly stalked closer. "How in the world did you do it? How did you get me to pick you? Did Aro plant nothing but spies in his audience?_ Tell me!_"

He grabbed a large log from the stack near the fire and flung it into the shutters of the window, causing further damage as he marched across the room. He towered over me as I raised my arms up to protect my head and face.

"Please, Edward!" I cried. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Edward's fist slammed into the wall right next to my head, and I cried out. There was no point in trying to explain – it would have been the same as when the carriage driver had begged for mercy, and there was no one here to stay Edward's hand. I had no doubt that he was going to kill me.

"Tell me how!" he screamed right next to my head, and I jumped. "And to think I was buying that innocent little servant girl _act_ of yours…"

"No…Edward…I didn't…I swear…"

"No more lies!" Again, his fist hit the wall next to me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, but I made no move to stop them. I tried to cover my head with my arms, but Edward grabbed my wrists and held them to my sides. "How did you do it? How did get past all my senses?"

Before I could even consider trying to either answer his questions or beg for his mercy, a shout from behind him startled me nearly as much as Edward's own yelling had.

"Edward Anthony!" I heard the Queen of Forks' voice, but couldn't see her from my position up against the wall. "Get away from her this instant!"

"I don't think so!" Edward growled without turning towards the Queen.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that was a request, _Sir Edward_."

Immediately, the grip on my wrists was released. I pulled my arms back up and covered my face with my hands as I tried to turn away from my husband, seeking comfort from the cold stone wall. I could not turn though, for Edward's body was still pressed up close to mine, and his rapid breaths blew over the bare skin of my shoulder.

"You hadn't even shown me this much of you," Edward's low whisper burned my ear as his hot, rapid breaths coated my skin and caused me to shiver. My skin went cold as he stepped back, and I dropped to the ground, curling my legs up underneath me and holding my arms protectively over my head. I tried to remember if he was already wearing his sword or if I would have to wait for him to retrieve it before he cut me down. Esme's voice registered in the back of my head, but the meaning of her words didn't penetrate as I waited for the final blow.

"Have you lost all your reasoning?"

"I'm just seeing the light, Mother."

"Seriously, Edward? You think inappropriate dinner clothing is a plot against you?"

"It's not that simple!" Edward yelled. "There was the carriage driver, her behavior when we arrived, and our wedding night…"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not being-"

"You most certainly are! I don't know if I have ever been more angry and disappointed in you than at this moment. You keep pushing your wife on to everyone around you and then fly off the handle at her when things don't go the way you expected!"

"Mother, I-"

"Did I give you permission to speak, _Sir_ Edward?"

"No…my Queen."

"Then don't do so again unless I ask it of you. Understood?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Down! Now!"

Daring to peek from between my fingers, I watched from the corner of my eye as Edward first held the Queen's stare, and then slowly dropped to his knees in front of her. He placed his hands – stilled balled into fists – on his thighs and bent his head down. I quickly hid my face again as my heart continued to pound.

"You listen to my words, Edward Anthony Cullen, Lord of Masen, and listen well." The Queen's voice was low, and I could hardly hear her words. "This has been a complete and total disaster, and there is one person and one person only who is responsible for it."

"I think I've figured that-"

"SILENCE!"

"Yes, my Queen." I could barely hear his words to her, but the Queen spoke loud and clear.

"You, Edward," Esme said. "You are responsible for this. You brought a young, lost commoner child here as your wife and expected her to know how to behave like a princess. You've spent no time with her, apart from your _nights_, and you know nothing about her. It is obvious I know more of her character than you, though I've spent barely a handful of hours in her company. Did you think she smuggled that outfit in here herself? You presented her to me covered in mud because she had nothing else to wear. How can Carlisle and I trust you with the crown – with the leadership of your people – if I cannot trust you to lead your own wife in her new life?"

"Mother, I-"

"I have not given you permission to speak."

"Yes, my Queen."

I heard the Queen sigh heavily. The volume of her words dropped, but the tone remained just as hard.

"This is your own doing, Edward. You've practically abandoned her on her own since you arrived. What kind of a king will you be if you can't even take care of the needs of your own wife?"

"She could be a traitor!" he growled, and I heard a whimper come unbidden from my throat.

"Edward, in the name of God! Are you even listening to yourself speak? You chose her from an arena full of maidens! That was your whole plan to avoid treachery, was it not?"

"You knew about…?"

"I know a lot of things, Sir Edward. There is very little that happens here without my knowledge, including what you believe to be your secret meetings to plot war on Volterra. I allowed your wedding scheme to occur because it is time for you to take on more responsibility, and I was thrilled you were considering a wife. And now, to see you shirk the duty of her care the very first day is beyond disappointing."

"It wasn't a good time for-"

"You will make the time, Sir Edward. In fact, for the next three days, that will be your sole focus."

"Three days?"

"Yes, because until then, you and your wife will be isolated."

"What are you saying?" Edward's tone was incredulous.

"You are going to fix this. You are going to behave like a man and not a spoiled child. You are going to teach your wife about our customs, how we live, what is expected of her, and you are going to teach her about you. You will also learn about her, and honor her thoughts and her beliefs."

"In my homeland there was a custom for newly married couples. For three days and nights after the wedding, they were not to leave each other's company. They would spend that time knowing one another, and understanding the person with whom they would spend their lives. We called it the honeymoon, and you and Isabella are on your honeymoon as of this moment. You are not to leave her side – not even for a minute. You will tell her about yourself, including why you reacted this way tonight. You will explain it to her, Edward. All of it."

"I don't want to talk about-"

"I am not interested in your wants, Sir Edward. You created this situation, and you have made a mess of it. Now you are going to resolve it."

"Resolve it?" Edward repeated, his voice moderately calmer. "I have a tournament to prepare for – I can't spend three days-"

"I didn't choose the time of your wedding, Edward," the Queen continued. "You did that yourself, and now you can live with your choices. How do you expect to be able to protect an entire people as a king when you cannot protect your wife? When were you going to get around to that? Were you waiting for timing to be convenient to your schedule?"

"Protect her from what?" Edward cried out. "She's the one who-"

"If you had maybe looked around the room for a moment," Queen Esme spoke over her adopted son's voice, "you would have seen the Denali sisters cackling to each other as soon as you reached the door!"

There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke, his voice now hushed.

"Tanya and Irina?"

"Yes….am I finally getting through that thick skull of yours?"

"What did they do?"

"If you are so good at conspiracies, you figure it out! One look at them told me exactly what happened this evening. Maybe those two whores of yours are trying to find a way to regain your attention. I don't care what their reasoning is. You can determine their involvement after you take care of your first priority – the girl you've got cowered in the corner! She thinks she is going to be beaten or even lose her life at her husband's hand because those conniving little trollops strong-armed her into wearing that dress."

She knew. I didn't understand how she could, but she knew what they had done to me.

"You think they set her up? You think they did this to humiliate her? They would not do that to my…"

He paused, gasped, and for a moment I could hear nothing but his breathing.

"Yes, Edward. To your _wife_. Who else thought she had a chance at such a position?"

"I don't know what you mean." Edward's voice had become hollow and almost emotionless.

"Who thought she had a chance at being more to you? Who may have let her jealousy get the better of her? I will no longer tolerate her actions in my kingdom, Edward. I expect you to take care of that. I have gone beyond all expectations when it comes to honoring Elizabeth's sister's daughters."

"But Rachel was with Isabella all afternoon, how could they have-?"

"Why don't you ask Isabella to tell you? It's a good place for you to start mending."

"She did nothing wrong, did she?" Edward's voice was barely a whisper.

"No, Edward," Esme said. I heard the Queen's deep inhale before she continued, her voice now devoid of its previous ire. "Isabella is a kind, sweet, common girl who needs your care and your leadership. Look at what you have done to her."

Again, I heard nothing but his short, clipped breaths.

"Time to make amends, my son," Esme said, her voice finally softening. "Whether it was by accident or not, you chose a fine woman to be at your side, and now you have to talk to her, Edward. You have to give her the chance to know and understand you, and you have to take the time to know and understand her. Did you think marriage just happened by itself?"

"I never thought of it at all," Edward admitted. His voice was now quiet and subdued.

"It's time to start thinking, Edward. I will discuss it with you again in three days." I heard her retreating steps and the gentle thud of the closing door as she left me alone with Edward. For many, many minutes I kept my hands over my head, waiting for his rage to return with the buffer between us now absent. The only sounds were my muffled sobs and Edward's labored breathing.

"Isabella, please." I heard the shuffle of feet moving towards me, and Edward's soften voice broke through into my head. "Don't cry, please…Isabella, please look at me."

I felt his hand against my shoulder and heard a cry escape my mouth as I tried to jerk away from him and my shoulder scraped against the stone wall.

"Dear God in Heaven," I heard him say quietly. "What have I done?"

I felt hands on me again, and I tried to push myself away, but I was still up against the wall with nowhere to go. I think I screamed as I pushed against the hands and arms that wrapped around me. Again, I wondered if his sword was clasped to his belt or if he would need to retrieve it. Part of my mind tried to play Queen Esme's words to my ears, but I was too overwhelmed to understand what all of it meant. Edward on his knees…I must have imagined it.

"Please…don't kill me…please, my Lord…I didn't mean to…"

"Oh no! No! Isabella, no…please don't think that."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Isabella, shh…hush now."

I felt my body rising from the floor and realized I was cradled in his arms. Where would he take me? Would I die tonight? Would I be paraded down the street first to an executioners block? It was only after a few steps that he stopped and stood still. I could not fight his grip, so I gave up instead. I fisted his shirt and tucked my head into his chest. There was no comfort there as tears flowed freely down my cheeks, but I had nowhere else to turn.

"Don't hurt me…" I heard myself repeat the phrase as I felt my body rise slightly and then lower, and I realized Edward had climbed into the bed and now held me across his lap.

"Never, Isabella. I won't harm you…you are safe."

Safe. I had no idea what such a word meant any longer. Back in Volterra I had at least known my place and what was expected of me. I acted the way a servant should and rarely needed any kind of reprimand. Here, though I had done nothing against them, it seemed nobles were willing to harm me at their whim. Though before I had felt safe being held like this in Edward's arms, he had left me alone when those two women had come for me. His arms were still warm and strong against my back, but I could no longer believe them to be sound.

I felt myself shudder as another sob broke free of my chest, and Edward's grip tightened on my shoulders as he rocked back and forth, telling me I was safe and I didn't have to cry. I didn't believe him, but I finally gave into exhaustion and let the world go black to my eyes.

…

The room was quite dark and chilled when I woke for it seemed the fire had gone out completely. Though my first thought was to restart the flames, I found myself unable to move as I realized Edward was not in the bed with me. Indeed, the blankets on his side were quite cold.

I rolled slightly and felt the cool sheets hit my bare shoulder, aggravating the scrape from the wall. I cringed as I realized I was still wearing the horrible garment and started to sit up so I could get out of the bed and change when I heard something from the other room. It was the soft echo of a woman's voice just outside the doorway, in the morning room, and Edward's hushed response. I craned my head and tried to make out the woman's words.

"…where I found Rachel and the dress Isabella was supposed to wear. Rachel is just beside herself, especially after she heard about you taking Isabella away. I should have gone myself, but there was the disaster in the kitchen and…well, it doesn't matter now, but at the time…"

It was Alice's voice, I realized. She sighed heavily.

"And Rachel confirms it? Tanya and Irina are responsible for all of this?"

"She did." There was a brief pause. "I know that look, big brother. You can't…Mommy promised to take care of them…you can't do that."

"I swore to Isabella I would protect her," Edward's hard voice rang out against the stone. "I failed her already. The very least I can do is place their heads on the castle wall as a reminder of how I feel regarding betrayal."

"But Mommy said they would be cared for, Edward. You can't…" I heard her breath hitch and her voice crack on her words. "You can't do that. Not to Mommy's sister's daughters. Not to our cousins."

"I cannot sit back and have them humiliate me and practically torture my wife," Edward growled low. "My God, if Mother hadn't come in…or if Rachel had been harmed …I can't even imagine it."

"Do you think executing them will fix all of _this_?"

I strained, but could hear nothing at first. There was a long moment of silence before Edward replied.

"No." Again, there was a long pause where there were no words spoken. "Tell me what to do, Alice. I scared her. I've been trying to gain her trust, and I have certainly ruined that now."

"Do you want to fix it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then stop acting like a conceited ass and think of her first."

"Is it too late?"

"Only Isabella can answer that question," Alice said conclusively. "If she does give you the opportunity, which you do _not _deserve, you will have your work cut out for you. No more half-truths and hiding things from her. Tell her everything Edward. Let her know you. She will either accept you or not, but at least it will be out in the open. You are not such an awful man, even if you are an ass."

I could hear their soft laughter, the murmur of additional words, and the closing of the door before Edward's footsteps met my ears. The dim light from a candle he carried flickered over the walls as he approached where I sat up in our bed.

"You're awake," Edward said quietly. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and placed the candle on a nearby table but did not come close enough to touch me, for which I was grateful. Remembering I still had not changed out of the dress that had started all of this, I pulled the bed sheets up to my shoulders.

"Only for a minute," I replied, though I realized he would wonder what I had heard of his conversation with his sister. I did not want to be at all deceitful to him, so I answered the question I knew would be in his head. "I heard you and Alice talking."

"She was afraid you would think she had something to do with it," Edward said, gesturing towards me and the accursed dress. "She wanted you to know she had a proper dress for you, and sent Rachel to deliver it and help you get ready. Something happened to her along the way. Rachel is trusted…we thought she had been with you all afternoon."

Perhaps I should have felt comforted by his words, but I did not. My mind was still hazy from sleep, as my eyes were hazy from the tears I had already shed. Brief glimpses in my memory of walking into the room with all those people looking at me and seeing Edward's eyes…

"When I saw you walk in wearing that…that _dress_," Edward's voice turned cold and hard. I flinched back towards the headboard, gripping the sheets tighter to my chest. "I thought the worst. It was irrational – I know that now, but at the time, all I could think was you had somehow managed to trick me – that you were a traitor sent to spy on Forks."

I could almost feel the phantom grip of his fingers on the flesh of my arm as he growled that word – traitor – into my ear and dragged me back to these rooms. I closed my eyes, both to him and the memory.

"Look at me, Isabella."

I tilted my head and opened my eyes again slowly. He had leaned forward with one of his elbows propped against his knee, and his eyes flickered darkly in the candlelight.

"I was wrong," he said. He spoke in a quick, hushed whisper. "I realize that now. I know you didn't...wear that intentionally."

I didn't understand his change of tone or the look in his eyes. He seemed almost as if he was in pain, and I fought back the same desire I had when I had shaved him – to run my hand through his hair and tell him everything was all right – because it was not all right. I didn't even know what he now planned to do with me. Even as some of the Queen's words tried to find meaning in my conscious mind, I didn't know if he would heed her wishes.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"God no," Edward said immediately. "Isabella, I won't hurt you."

He sighed, and I watched his hand run through the strands of his hair, much in the same way I wanted to do myself. His eyes closed, and he placed the heel of his hand tight against the skin of his forehead.

"But I've lost any chance I had of gaining your trust."

Trust. Did he no longer trust me?

"I didn't mean…I didn't know…" I started to say, but the tears overflowed yet again, choking my voice from me. It didn't matter what I said to him – he didn't trust me. He was not going to listen to my word over that of two noble women. Edward's hand reached for my arm, but I cringed back and away from him.

"Hush, Isabella," Edward said in his soft, calming voice. "Please don't talk of it just yet. I must speak to you first, if you are willing to hear my words at all."

"Of course," I replied. My stomach tightened, and I found myself nearly disgusted by the ingrained responses that flowed so easily from my lips when the words I wished to use were caught in my throat, refusing to come out.

Edward reached out and grasped my hands before I could move away, and then he stood, pulling me from the bed to stand in front of him. I wanted to bring the sheets with me to keep myself covered, but he took them from my clenched hands as I stood. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and I watched him slowly lower himself to the floor, on his knees in front of me. His eyes opened, and he looked up to me. My mouth dropped open, and I stared at him.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Isabella," Edward said. "I don't deserve the opportunity, but will you please, please hear me out?"

"You shouldn't…be like that," I whispered. I tried to pull back on his hands to encourage him to stand again, but he shook his head.

"Please, Isabella. Will you listen?"

"Of course, Edward."

Edward took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," Edward started. "I've acted in a most hideous manner towards you this evening for something I know now was not of your doing. I should have known it then, but I let my…emotions get the better of me, and my mind did not follow with any proper reasoning. I was angry, and I sent my anger towards you, which was not deserved. I'm sorry for what I said and what I did tonight, but there is much more I need to say to you."

"I didn't think," Edward continued, stammering somewhat. "I didn't know…I should have known, but I didn't think about you…about _marriage_. I thought of the concept only, not what you would need from me or what I should do for you. I didn't consider you as a woman…as a person…I only thought of a wife as someone who would bear my children and be in my presence when it seemed necessary."

"I have never done this before, Isabella," Edward said. "And in my ignorance, I have failed you completely. I have failed to protect you, to teach you, or even let you have the opportunity to teach me. I have barely spoken to you about anything other than…well…other than our nights together. Though it seemed important at the time, I can see now I was quite negligent in the matters most important."

"Isabella…my wife…I don't know if you can forgive me for my actions against you tonight. I acted without reasonable thought and obviously scared you terribly. I don't ever wish to frighten you again, and I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you, if you will allow me. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will ask for it anyway. If you find you…cannot bear to stay with me, I will still care for you. I will not return you to Volterra, but I will take you far from here where your life with me would be unknown, and I would make sure you did not suffer in any way. You do not have to remain my wife if you no longer wish to be. You have choices, Isabella."

"Choices," I said softly, considering the strange word and what it was supposed to mean. "No, I don't think I do."

"Of course you do, Isabella." Edward eyes tightened as he looked at me. "If you do not wish to stay here as my wife, I will take you somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Any where you like."

"I have never been anywhere but here and Volterra. I would not know anyone, and I would have no idea what to do so far away. It would be worse than…" I stopped, for the words that nearly escaped my mouth would have been very unfortunate. "No, Edward – I don't believe I have had any choices since you laid eyes on me in the arena."

For several seconds, Edward looked into my eyes as he seemed to slowly understand what I was saying to him. When I could no longer bear it I broke with his gaze. His hands gripped my fingers minutely.

"You can stay here in Fork then," he said softly. "I thought it would be too difficult for you, but if you wish to stay, but not be my wife, I will make sure you are…cared for properly."

"Is that what you want?" I asked, my voice breaking on the last word.

"No, Isabella," Edward said as he shook his head. "I want you to be my wife. If you will consent to stay with me, I swear I will do better by you. I can't promise perfection, because I am far from perfect, as you already know, but I swear to do better. I will be a proper husband to you, if you will help me understand what that means. I thought I understood before, but I know now I did not."

"But…what must everyone think of me now?" I whispered.

"They will know who is responsible, Isabella," Edward said, his voice once again holding the hard edge of his anger.

"My word over theirs?" I huffed and turned, pulling my hands from his. Edward rose from his kneeling stance, but the movement was slow and uncertain. "No one will believe me."

"I will," Edward said quietly. "Will you tell me? Tell me what they did to you?"

My mouth dropped open. Speak against nobles? How could I even consider such a thing? But Edward was asking me a direct question, which I could hardly refuse to answer. The consequences would have been equally dire. Was this another _choice_ in his eyes? Taking a deep breath, I resolved to do what he asked.

"They said they were there to help me dress," I told him, feeling all the more foolish. "They said everyone would be dressed the same, and…"

My voice trailed off. I didn't know what to tell him. The words they said to me? How they wore the same dresses and changed later? Should I tell him about how she referred to him without his title?

"What happened?" Edward prompted.

"They came to the door," I answered. "I thought it was Alice, but they were there instead."

"Who, Isabella? Say their names to me."

"Lady Tanya and Lady Irina," I finally mumbled. It felt as though I was making the most heinous accusation, and part of me wanted to curl up and protect myself from the coming blow. Commoners did not accuse the court of any misconduct. It would be a death sentence.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't want her in our room," I said quietly. "I thought you had...been with her. I didn't want her here."

"Go on," Edward said, and I did not miss his lack of denial.

"They had this dress…" I said. I paused and sniffed, trying to hold back tears at the thought of the repulsive thing. "Can I please take it off now?"

"Of course, Isabella," Edward huffed. "I'm sorry – I should have thought about that…please, let me help you."

Edward led me to the changing area and handed me the nightdress I had worn to bed with him the night before. I changed quickly, leaving the humiliating garment on the floor, not wanting to touch it ever again, not even to hang it up. When I came back from around the screen, Edward was there, looking at me with his brow furrowed. He reached out and took my hand in his before leading me back to the bed and sitting me in the center and under the sheets. He tentatively climbed into the bed but stayed atop the blankets and sat far enough away to not be touching me. I wondered if he did it for my sake or his own.

"Please tell me the rest," he said.

"Lady Tanya said…she said I could help them dress, and then they would help me."

Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Are you telling me they came to _my rooms _and asked _my wife_ to _DRESS THEM_?"

Edward's sudden outburst caused my shoulders to squeeze tightly together, and I had to fight against the urge to cover my head once again. Instead, my fingers gripped the blankets tighter and I crossed my arms in front of myself as Edward fumed with his tight fists pushed hard into his thighs.

"What else?" he finally growled.

"I didn't think it looked right," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I was sure Edward leaned closer just to be able to hear me, but his eyes were wild and it was too difficult to look at him. He was truly frightening in his anger, even though I was fairly certain it was not directed at me. I had no idea how quickly that could change, though. "But they said…she said…she said everyone else had a dress like that…and that she knew you would like it."

"I don't understand why Tanya would do such a thing," Edward said. I wasn't sure if he spoke to me or himself. "She's vindictive, but you've not done anything to harm her."

"She is not angry because you did not marry her?" I asked, Esme's words choosing this time to come back into my head.

"I suppose that may be true, though honestly I never considered marrying her, nor did I ever intend to give her the impression that I would. I grew up with Tanya and Irina. We were…close cousins. When we were first adults, but still quite young, we…spent time with each other. It was nothing more."

"So now she is convenient for you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you did spend the evening and well into the night with her," I finally blurted out. "Perhaps going to her bed might have given her such an impression!"

"Isabella!" Edward's eyes went wide.

"Are you telling me you were not with her last night? That you haven't taken her to bed?"

Edward's eyes darkened, and he looked away.

"I have bedded her," he finally said softly. "And I was with her briefly yesterday evening. She expressed some interest in continuing our previous relationship, despite my marriage, and I made it quite clear that I did not share that interest."

My mouth dropped open, and I quickly closed it again.

"Where were you?" I finally stammered out. "You were gone most of the night."

"With Carlisle," Edward answered immediately. "When I return from a journey, we usually spend the night speaking with each other. He wanted to know more of you. I spent the entire evening telling him about the tournament and how I chose you. We talked of the wedding as well."

My hands covered my mouth, and my eyes went wide, staring at a spot down at the end of the bed without seeing it. He had not been with her, but was only speaking with Carlisle. He had not been unfaithful to me.

"You thought I was with her instead of being here with you."

I could only nod, ashamed to have made such conjecture about my husband.

"You should have asked me."

"I feared your answer."

"You had already made your assumption," Edward snapped, then took a long, deep breath. "I think I understand now. It's what you said earlier when you told me you heard us talking about replacing Leah. You thought we had been talking of replacing you, and you thought Tanya was to be your replacement."

Again, I nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the marketplace, and I'll show you exactly what we were talking about."

"The marketplace?" I repeated. He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of things are making more sense to me now," Edward said. "That's also why you tried to throw yourself at me when I returned, is it not?"

"Yes." I looked down to my hands where they wrung at the sheets.

"I didn't touch her," he said definitively. "I have no reason to lie to you about this, Isabella."

It was true. Wife or not, if he chose to bed another it would be an embarrassment, but there would be nothing I could do about it. Lying would serve no purpose, for I could not accuse him of anything. Yet here I was, accusing two noble women of wrongdoing.

"What will happen now?" I asked quietly.

"With Tanya and Irina?"

"Yes."

"I have not yet decided." Edward shifted a little closer to me. "I don't wish to talk about them. It's getting late, and you look exhausted. We have much to speak of, but before I tell you anything else about me, I've been…instructed to explain my behavior this evening. Esme seems to think it's rather critical to knowing me, and though I can't say that I want to do this, I'm going to tell you what happened to…to my parents."

"You don't have to tell me," I told him.

"Actually, yes I do – Esme made it pretty clear it was part of her mandate. Regardless, it is too long a story for this hour and will have to wait until morning."

I nodded, feeling my fatigue. It seemed these past days, though little work was involved, held more hours than any others in my life.

"You have not responded to my request," Edward said softly. "Will you please tell me before we lie down? Otherwise I fear I will not be able to sleep."

"What request?" I asked.

"Will you give me another chance?" Edward asked. "Will you let me try to be a good husband to you?"

I did not know how I should respond. He spoke of choices, but was there really any choice in this for me? We were already wed in the church, and anyone would know that we had been together if I stayed here in Forks. I dreaded the idea of going to another land where everything would be strange and I would have no one there I knew. What choice did I have, whether he wished to be good to me or not?

"I…I don't know what that means," I admitted. "To be a good husband…or wife."

"Could we figure it out together?"

I looked up and met his eyes, bright green and earnest.

"I wish to ask you something," Edward said. He sat back away from me a little and placed his hands on his thighs. "When you answer, I need your honesty. Please, do not answer in a certain way because you believe it to be my desire to hear the words."

"If you wish," I replied.

"Do you want to be my wife?"

All breath left me, and I could not speak a word. How could I answer a question honestly when I didn't understand what it really meant? Indeed, he did not seem to know either.

"Does your silence mean the answer is no?"

I took a deep breath and forced words from my throat, as truthful as I could be.

"I don't know."

"That's fair, considering how I have failed you," Edward said with a nod. "I haven't been a husband to you thus far. I haven't considered your needs except when they fell in line with what I want."

"What do you want?" I finally asked.

Edward's hand reached out and cupped my chin, tilting me towards him as he seemed to like to do when he spoke directly to me.

"I want to be a good husband to you," Edward said quietly. "I enjoy waking up with you in my arms. I want to take care of you and keep you safe…protect you. I want to be in the arenas, look into the audience, and see you watching me. I want to offer you whatever prize I take home."

His other hand reached up, and he caught my face between his palms. His dark eyes gazed at me, and I could feel my will slowly seep into them.

"I want to show you pleasure," he whispered. "I want to see desire in your eyes when you look upon me. I want to know you, Isabella, and I want you to know me."

My heart began to beat in my chest, which reminded me of the feel of his hand as it danced over the sensitive flesh of my breast. I remembered the feeling that ensued so far away from his exploring fingers and how he seemed to know exactly what I felt.

"We agreed upon three days," Edward said suddenly, and I wondered if he could hear my thoughts. "Pray, would you consider allowing me to alter the deal?"

"Alter it?"

"If, after three days, you decide you no longer wish to be my wife, we will find a way for you to be safe and provided for but still free from me if that is your desire. If I have proven myself to you – earned your forgiveness – we will consummate our marriage."

"The timing would be the same," Edward continued. "This was supposed to be our first night. Since we will be in each other's company, I think I could keep our other plans…well…on schedule."

I felt my teeth trying to puncture my bottom lip and found I had to look away from the blazing green eyes that threatened, yet again, to capture me. After everything that had occurred, the unknown had a brand new appeal it never had before, though even considering this idea of beginning again was more frightening than staying. Despite my concerns, I could feel the increase in my heart as his fingers graced over my cheek, and when he spoke of our _other plans,_ a deep ache surfaced in the most intimate areas of my body.

"I beg you, Isabella," Edward said when I still hadn't responded. "Will you allow me? Will you allow me to make amends to you?"

I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to tell him no, that I just wanted to go as far away as I could, but another part of me wanted to wake up in the morning surrounded by the warm strength of his arms. When my silence became too much for him, he spoke again, his tone more earnest than before.

"Are you agreeable, Isabella?"

I recalled my answer to the same question back in the stables in Volterra, just three short days before, and how it had altered my existence. If it were possible for him to offer to send me back to my life prior to meeting him, I would have gladly taken it. But that option was no longer available to me.

"Please, Isabella." Edward's eyes spoke of his desperation. Indeed, they seemed to beg me as much as his words. "Please let me use the next three days to make up for the last three."

"Yes, my…Edward."

And that is how our marriage began again.

* * *

**Chapter End notes:**

All right all you Edward doubters! He was **totally innocent**! Hopefully you are all happy now. :) Maybe now they'll get their three nights and then some.

What did you think of the Esme smack-down? How about Edward on his knees begging forgiveness? Do you think Isabella really has any choice? Hit review and let me know! Don't forget to leave me some love for the lack of cliffie! :)

If you didn't check it out yet, you can find my new, pure smut O/S - Same Time Tomorrow, Ms. Swan by clicking on my profile at the top of the page, then go vote for it on the Twificpics Pick a Pic challenge! There are only two more days to vote! January 15th is the last day!

http:/ fanfiction-challenges (dot) blogspot(dot)com/2010/11/pick-pic-challenge(dot)html#top

I'm also thinking of doing Want No More from EPOV for the Fandoms Fight the Floods. Would you contribute $5 for the cause? :)

http:/fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/home(dot)html

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and porn tweeting.


	10. Grudgingly Recount

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Yes, Edward slept with his first cousin by blood. Big EEWWWW! Obviously, they didn't see it as a big deal. Royals...the times... hormones and all that... ;)

Thanks to DK for the beta reading!

**"Is there some difference between a servant and a slave?"**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Grudgingly Recount**

I woke again to the warmth of my husband's embrace.

When we had lain down to sleep, Edward had kept his distance. He had reached over to grasp my hand and place a small kiss on my knuckles before wishing me good night, but I had not fallen asleep in his arms, as I had the two nights prior. Regardless, that's where I found myself, unsure of how I had arrived in such a position but not feeling uneasy about it. Like it had been before, his embrace felt comfortable and reassuring, even when his other words and actions were not.

The fire still burned brightly, so I knew I hadn't slept for long. Under my head, I could feel the increased rate of Edward's heart and the nearly gasping breaths he took. I turned to look into his face and could see his eyes moving quickly under their lids and the hard set of his jaw. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed much too rapidly for peaceful sleep.

My hand reached up and slowly stroked the side of his face. He flinched when I first touched him and then slowly relaxed. I felt the constricted muscles of his arms and chest as they loosened, and his breath and pounding heart gradually returned to a more normal sleeping rate. His head turned into my hand and he let out one last, heavy sigh as his arms tightened around me briefly.

I took my own deep breath and settled back against him but kept my hand resting against his cheek. I wondered what dream he may have had to cause such a reaction in him or if he would remember it when he woke in the morning. I hoped he would not, because even now that he had relaxed, his face was still tight and he did not appear the least bit peaceful. I let my eyes flitter shut and listened to the sounds of my husband's deep breathing as I drifted back off to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, I could see the dim light from the windows and feel Edward's hand as it traveled over the top of my head and down my hair, slowly stroking the strands from top to bottom. It was just as it had been the day before, and I searched my mind for fear of his touch, but lying here in our bed, there was none. I blinked my eyes a few times to get used to the light and then looked up into Edward's gaze.

The expression in his eyes was difficult to determine – a strange cross between concern, hope, and trepidation. His tongue darted out over his bottom lip, and his hand paused in its movements on my hair.

"Good morning, Isabella," he finally said.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," he answered immediately. "But waking up was still a very pleasant experience."

I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Edward asked. "It wasn't my intent to sleep this way…you just…rolled over and…well, here we are."

"It's all right," I said, feeling the heat in my face increasing.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Not right now," I answered as truthfully as I could.

"Even after what I have done?"

I didn't answer, because there were no words for it. Yes, I was still afraid of him – of that part of him that seemed so quick to anger without reason. But lying here with his arms around me, I could feel how the strength of him was for my benefit.

"I feel…safe here…in your arms."

"I want you to feel safe," Edward said. "Protecting you is very important to me."

Of all the other things he had said, this was the one remark that rang the most true to my ears.

"I didn't protect you yesterday." Edward's arms tightened a little. "Not from Tanya or Irina, and not from myself either. It's the one part of being a husband I thought I knew how to do."

Again, he brought his fingers to my chin and tilted my head to look at him.

"I will do better," he promised. "You will never be without trusted protection again."

I could only nod in response, which shifted my head away from his touch. He stroked his hand back down my arm and eventually to my fingers. He brought them to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

"I promise," he said, and I tried to make myself believe him.

I excused myself to dress and saw the offending garment was no longer on the floor behind the screen. I wondered what Edward may have done with it, but mostly I was glad it was no longer within my sights. Perhaps he had burned the horrible thing. I would not have minded.

As I removed my nightdress and pulled on my clothing for the day, I winced a little as the fabric brushed over my shoulder. I remembered scraping my skin on the stone wall and had to swallow hard before I could draw proper breath again. I chanced a look at my right arm, where Edward's fingers had gripped me so hard. There were clear bruises on my skin, though they weren't bad and wouldn't last but a few days. I had certainly had worse, and that had been just for being in the way and not for suspected treachery.

Breakfast was delivered shortly after we woke. Edward was visibly annoyed to have breakfast brought to us instead of heading out of the rooms, but he sighed and finally opened the door. As the line of servants entered carrying trays of fragrant foods, Edward was obviously on edge – his eyes darting back and forth between them as they entered, fulfilled their tasks, and then quickly moved around Edward and back out the door. They averted their eyes from him, I noticed, and seemed to be very quick to complete their duties and get out of his way. I remembered other Lords in Volterra who were often approached the same way – with heads down and a wish to remain invisible. He was known to strike servants for not being quick enough or diligent enough. I wondered if Edward was the same way.

I made a point of thanking the last one – a girl not much younger than I – and she nodded quickly before scurrying off. As she left the rooms, I noticed the broken couch and table were no longer in the morning room. In fact, another couch and chair were already in their places.

We sat down in the plush chairs near the fire with our meals on our laps, eating in silence as the sun rose higher in the sky and light poured into the windows. I was famished, having not managed to eat anything the night before. At that time, my stomach probably would not have been able to digest anything without giving me pain if I had tried. I considered asking Edward who had cleaned up the remnants of his ire but determined that course of action to be less than advantageous. Instead, I ate my meal with only the occasional glance at my husband. Every time I looked at him, he was looking back at me. He did not appear to be eating his breakfast, but mostly shuffling the food around in a circle.

Edward finally stopped playing with the few bits of breakfast left on his plate, set it off to one side, and let out a deep sigh. He stretched out his neck, shuffled his feet, and then repositioned himself in his chair. He looked to me, then out the window, then back to me again. He stood abruptly, went to the window to stare out into the sky, and then sat himself back down in the chair across from me.

"Esme said I had to tell you…tell you about why…" he stopped and looked down into his hands in his lap. Again he sighed, and his eyes closed. When he opened them again he appeared determined. "She said I needed to tell you about my parents and what happened to them."

I nodded, not daring to speak. I wasn't sure I wished to hear this story, especially given Edward's reluctance to tell it, but the Queen seemed to think it was important for him to tell me, so I chose not to dissuade him with any words at all.

"This is not something I talk about," Edward said solemnly. "Not even with Alice."

Edward was silent for a while, and I sat looking at my lap and fidgeting. I resisted the urge to tell him he did not have to speak of it, since I knew Queen Esme had ordered him to do so. I continued to hold my tongue and waited for him to continue.

"I was seven years old," Edward started. "My birthday had been celebrated just a few weeks prior. Alice was ill, and she and I were both to stay behind with our nursemaid when our parents were to travel to Whitlock for the summer meeting of all the neighboring courts. Normally, Alice and I would have gone with them, but they seemed to think since Alice was sick, we should both stay behind. I was angry – I had a bit of a temper then, too – and did not want to be left behind. When no one was looking, I climbed in the carriage and hid under a blanket."

Edward chuckled softly to himself.

"I don't know why I thought I wouldn't be seen, sitting in the middle of the floor with a blanket over my head. When my parents got in the carriage they knew I was there immediately, of course. My mother sighed and scolded me, then picked me up and sat me down beside her. My father called out to the driver – I don't recall his name, only that he had been driving them as long as I could remember – and we started off. Four guards on horseback rode in groups of two on either side of us."

"The guards were named Demetri, Alec, Vladimir and Stefan." Edward shifted slightly in his seat. "I remember them all quite well. At least one of them had been by my side since I was four – watching over me and making sure I was safe wherever I went. They watched over Alice, my parents – the entire household. Even Tanya and Irina, when they came to live with us."

"They lived with you as children?" I asked, immediately regretting my interruption, but the words were already out.

"Yes," Edward said. "Their mother was my mother's sister. Her husband had already passed, and she fell ill – one of the first to die of the plague that would be later linked to the destruction of Phoenix – and her daughters came to live with us. My mother swore to her sister she would raise her daughters as her own and that they would always be cared for and protected. It was the final wish of my aunt, and my mother promised to honor it."

He huffed a breath out his nose and then continued.

"Demetri and Alec were younger than Vlad and Stefan and usually kept close to me when I was out. They taught me the basics of sword fighting when I was quite young. Archery, too, though I was never very good at it. Stefan taught me to ride, and Vlad lectured me constantly on the duties of a young Lord and what would be expected of me as I aged. In the three years they were with us, they were like members of our family. It was like I had four extra fathers – or maybe favorite uncles. I looked up to each and every one of them and went to bed every night feeling secure that they were watching over us and keeping us safe."

"My father trusted them implicitly," Edward said. "I remember when Demetri was showing me just how good he was with a bow, and my father held an apple out in his hand for Demetri to shoot. He split it in half, and we planted the seeds after we ate it. One of the trees still grows just outside Masen Castle."

"We had been on the road no more than a couple of hours – not even half the trip – when my father glanced out the window and called up to the driver. I don't remember exactly what he said – only that he didn't think we were on the right road any longer. He thought the driver had taken a wrong turn. I remember him calling out for Demetri and Stefan – they were riding on his side of the carriage – and asking for an explanation."

"The carriage started to slow down, and my mother said…"

Edward stopped, and I watched his hands ball into fists as his breathing became more labored.

"She said," he went on, "that something didn't feel right. She said she could hear more horses riding behind us."

He paused. He slowly forced his fingers opened and then rubbed his palms down the top of his thighs.

"The carriage slowed and then stopped. I could hear Vlad telling my father he should come outside – that there were things to discuss. My mother told him she didn't like it – she said again that something wasn't right. When my father went out, I heard him yelling at someone – asking whoever it was what he was doing there. Then Vlad called for her to come out as well…I just remember the look in her eyes. It was like she knew…I think she did know. She stood up and grabbed me by the arm immediately, hauling me to my feet. I started to complain – I didn't understand what was going on – but she was frantic, speaking quietly but urgently into my ear. She told me not to speak – not to utter a single sound, no matter what. She made me swear to God I wouldn't make a sound. The bench seat of the carriage could be lifted, and there was a storage area inside of it. My mother opened up the bench and then she shoved me underneath, shutting the lid on top of me."

"I couldn't hear well from inside. I remember it was hot and cramped, but I didn't move and I didn't make a sound. I heard voices – that of my father, yelling, and other voices I didn't recognize. Then I heard my mother scream my father's name, over and over again, and I had to remind myself she wasn't calling for me. Then I heard laughter, and for a while, she was silent. I could hear talking, more laughing and other…sounds. I didn't know what to make of it. I could hear her voice, but it was muffled. I knew she was crying…but I think she was just trying not to make any sounds. I think…I think she just didn't want me to hear…to hear…"

Again, he stopped and his hands covered his face.

"I heard the door of the carriage open, and Demetri and Alec's voices. They didn't say much, just that there was nothing of value inside and they needed to get moving quickly. Then I heard horses riding around the carriage and then riding off. They didn't realize I was there, you see. They hadn't seen me get inside the carriage and had believed me to have stayed home with my ill sister."

"I don't know how long I stayed there. Eventually, there were no more sounds, but I still didn't move. She told me to stay, and I wasn't going anywhere until she came to get me. I could tell when the sun set because the inside of the bench became black as pitch. I just lay there, trying to be as silent as I could – trying to obey my mother's words. I probably dozed off for a while, but sometime in the night, I heard horses again. I recognized the voice outside, but I still didn't move. I might have just stayed in there forever, but when I heard a certain word uttered…well, I knew I should come out. It was our family's…secret word, I guess you would say. When I heard it, I knew it was safe to come out again."

"Lord Whitlock's head was sticking through the carriage door. He saw me as I climbed out, thanked God that I stilled lived, and then told me to stay right where I was. I kept asking for my mother – asking where she was, but he wouldn't tell me. It wasn't until the next day when they finally told me they were both dead. It was years before I found out the rest – what they had done to her."

I knew what he was going to say before he finally let the words escape his mouth.

"Father had been killed by sword. They told me he died quickly. But my mother…she…she had been…brutalized repeatedly before they…they beat her to death. She was raped and murdered by our most trusted servants while I was hiding inside the bench in the carriage. They were killed by those I had admired the most. By the time Alice and the rest of the household were retrieved and brought to Whitlock, Aro's army had already begun to seize Masen lands. He could not lay claim to the castle because I still lived and the Church wouldn't allow it – but all the other outlying areas – Masen Village, LaPush, Phoenix, Jacksonville – they all fell into Volterra's hands."

"I don't allow servants in these rooms on any kind of regular basis," Edward said. "Rachel is allowed in here sometimes, because Alice says the place will be filthy if I don't let her. Rachel was raised here in the castle – she's never been off the grounds. So I let her in to clean on occasion. I validate the loyalty of every guard in our employ – most of whom I have hand-picked from far away. No one who comes here asking for a job inside the castle gets one. I can't trust them. They could have been sent by Aro. If any one of them got in here, we would all be in danger."

I dropped my eyes from him and contemplated his words as I watched the fingers of my hands twist around themselves. To be so young and exposed to such a thing – even if it had not been his parents, he certainly would have been scarred. I could not imagine listening to the sounds of such violence and being unable to do anything about it. And then to know those that you trusted most were the cause…the idea was unfathomable.

"Well," Edward said with a sigh, "um…so that's why I behaved the way I did last night. My family was betrayed by those closest to us, and now I find it nearly impossible to trust anyone. If I suspect betrayal, I make sure there is no way it can hurt my family. That's why I was so angry at the carriage driver when we first arrived. It's why I reacted the way I did last night, and it's why I want my cousins strung up by their necks until they're dead."

I flinched at his words. What Lady Tanya and Lady Irina had done was horrible, but for Edward to speak of ending their lives so easily was frightening.

"But they are part of your family," I said quietly.

"Not any longer," he replied. Edward ran both of his hands through his hair. "Tanya has had her embarrassing little tirades before, but nothing like this. She must think my mother's wishes will protect her from anything she does. Not anymore."

"You thought our carriage driver was a traitor, too?"

"He may be," Edward said. He dropped his hands and looked back out the window, but I didn't think he could see anything but sky from his angle. "I know I can seem unreasonable, but I do have my reasons. There have been four times we have confirmed spies here in Forks, though we could not prove they came from Volterra. Two had managed to weasel their way into our outer guard, while the others were posing as merchants. They never actually got inside the castle, but there are those out there who want to bring the Cullen family down, just as they did the Masens. My mother's family was all but wiped out, and her family lands were taken, but I will not allow that to happen to the Cullens. I won't allow that to happen to Forks."

Edward turned back and finally looked at me again.

"I don't tolerate any disloyalty, Isabella," he said. "Perhaps there had been signs of it in the guards who killed my parents, and perhaps they ignored the signs because they considered them friends. I won't make the same mistake they made. In that goal, I have been known to…overreact."

"I would not betray you, Edward," I said quietly.

"I don't think you would, my wife," Edward said, but his tone was so melancholy, I wasn't sure if I could trust his words. "That is why I chose a wife in the manner that I did – randomly and without any way for someone to predict. It's just…I never really know. No one can know for absolute certain, can they? Unless you are able to read a person's thoughts right out of their heads, you can never know for sure."

"What about your sister?" I asked. "Or King Carlisle, or Sir Jasper?"

"I trust them," Edward said slowly. "As much as I can trust anyone. I know them so well – their habits, their likes and dislikes – it seems I can almost read their minds. Of course, I also knew Tanya was angry with me when I told her I could no longer…well, spend time with her. Still, I never thought she would come here, to my rooms and…"

Edward stopped and growled low in his chest. He stood, his hands clenched into fists, and I cringed back into my chair, unsure what he would do.

"I want her to die for what she did to you," Edward said. "But I can't do that. My mother – she promised her sister we would care for them. She will be punished, but as my sister pointed out to me, I can't take Tanya's life without dishonoring my mother."

"I understand, Edward," I said. Truly, I was somewhat relieved. Already the court could not possibly be thinking any good of me, and if I were to be considered responsible for the deaths of two of their own…well, it certainly would not improve my position.

"I won't allow Tanya or Irina to upset you again," he said, his tone now soft. He marched the two steps it took to reach me. His hand cupped my chin and he tilted my head upwards until I met his glorious, green, hesitant eyes. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I promise."

I nodded and looked off to the side at nothing in particular. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to him. On one level, I knew he was sincere and he truly meant every word he said. On the other, he could change his mind – he could decide his relations were ultimately more important than I. He could even decide based on some arbitrary whim that I am not loyal and order my death.

"I know," Edward said. He dropped his hand, turned away from me and walked back to the window. He leaned against the sill and looked out over the castle grounds.

"What do you know, my…Edward?"

"I know my promises are meaningless to you," he said simply. He folded his arms and dropped his chin on them as he stared out into the forest. "I'm used to my word meaning something, but apparently that isn't the case here."

I had no idea if I really believed him or not. I felt strangely…empty…hollow, even. It wasn't that I thought he was intentionally lying to me – I didn't think that – but I also didn't know if he could keep his promises for the long haul.

"I…I know you mean…" I tried to speak but was quite glad when Edward interrupted, for I had no idea what words were to come from my mouth next.

"Maybe it's best to talk of something else?" Edward suggested.

"What shall we talk about?"

"I'm not sure," Edward said. "I want to know you, and I want you to know me, but I'm not sure where to begin. Tell me about living in Volterra."

"I'm not sure there is much to tell," I said. I could feel heat rising to my face as his bright green eyes stared into me. "I helped Princess Jessica dress in the mornings and evenings. I cooked for her when she was ill and she didn't like what the kitchen servants had made. She could be very…picky about what she wanted to eat, even when she was in good health."

"I bet she was," Edward mused. "What did you do for enjoyment?"

"Enjoyment?"

"Yes…when you didn't have any duties to perform – what did you do then?"

"I'm not sure I understand," I replied. "If Princess Jessica didn't require anything right away, or if she was traveling, I did the mending and cleaned. There were always duties to perform."

"Did they give you no time to yourself at all?" Edward asked, his tone of voice making it obvious he was disgusted.

"At night," I said softly, "when Princess Jessica had gone to sleep and no one else needed anything."

"They treated you like a slave," Edward growled.

"Is there some difference between a servant and a slave?" I asked before I realized the words were out of my mouth. I bit my lower lip and looked at the ground. Edward turned from the window and stared at me.

"You have some teeth, woman," he said, but his voice did not sound angry, so I glanced up to his face and was met with his half smile. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Could you have left King Aro's employ?"

"And go where?" I asked. "I have no family, and I would have to find a way of supporting myself."

"But you would have been allowed to leave," Edward surmised. "No one would have stopped you if you decided to walk out the castle gates never to return. You could have given yourself to God at the abbey, or found a way to travel to another village."

"I supposed I could have."

"Then you know the difference between a servant and a slave." Edward turned around and placed his hands behind his back, against the window sill, then leaned back against them. "You have as many choices as any of us do. When we say we have no choice, it's just our way of saying we have already chosen our path. There are always choices."

"I've always been at the mercy of others," I said. "If I had been a princess when you chose me-"

"Who do princesses usually end up marrying?" Edward interrupted again. "Do you think they have any more choice in the matter than you did? I at least gave you the opportunity to refuse, if you so desired. Do you think the princesses of Washington have that luxury? Their fathers choose some man based on his political charms, not the man's care for his daughter. Aro was ready to marry Jessica off to me, and I hate her. That whore threw herself at me after a tournament at Puget Castle. I won, I was celebrating, and I was quite drunk. She helped me back to the inn where I was staying and then I helped her out of her clothes. In the morning she told me I would have to marry her and I laughed."

"Why did you laugh?" I asked, for it seemed a logical assumption on the Princess' part.

"Because, Isabella," Edward said. "Because I am free, I am a noble, and I am a man. I can do whatever the hell I want. I can take God's name in vain, I can kill at a whim, and I can sleep with any woman I choose. The church will offer me forgiveness, and no one will consider me any the less because of it. The most I will ever have to put up with is the ire of my King and Queen, which is not to be taken lightly. Jessica is a fool. Not only did she give her virginity to me, she's made it clear she was trying to trap me into a wedding. As if I would let someone so close to my enemy into my household."

Edward turned towards me, his eyes blazing but not in the same way they had when he touched me the day before. There was anger and hatred in them, but also that quiet, desperate sorrow I had seen once before.

"Do you see?" Edward asked. He walked back to me, and his hands gripped the sides of my face. He was gentle – his fingertips just barely pressing into my skin – and I had no fear of his actions, even as his eyes burned into me. "Do you see why I couldn't marry her? Even when Carlisle told me to? I couldn't, I wouldn't be wed to the daughter of the man who killed my parents. Do you understand, Isabella? Please, please understand. I couldn't do it. I couldn't."

"I understand," I said. His eyes closed and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Do you really?" Edward asked. His tone was abruptly cold again. "Do you really understand, or are you just saying it because you think that's what I want from you?"

I didn't know how to answer, and I could not help but feel a cold chill run up my spine at his harsh tone directed at me.

"Please, don't look like that," Edward said in a soft, no longer chilling voice. "I wasn't trying to frighten you…I just want to hear the truth. You are so apt at hiding what you feel inside, I'm never quite sure if you mean what you say."

"Do you believe King Aro really did something to your parents?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"Then I understand," I told him, trying to keep my voice as firm as I could manage. Edward's eyes looked into mine for a moment, and then he nodded his head.

"Thank you," he said. "I want you to always speak what you truly think and believe when we are here, alone."

"But not when we are in the company of others?" I asked for clarification. Edward scowled a moment.

"I would not want you to contradict me in front of others, no," he said. "As long as that was not your intent, you should be able to speak freely most of the time. If there are others above your station – which is now restricted only to immediate royalty – Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses by birth, not marriage – otherwise your word is as good as theirs."

"But you don't speak of these things in front of others, do you? You don't talk of the…betrayal of your family, or of war with Volterra."

"No, definitely not." Edward's voice was harsh and dark. "Speaking of it could alert them to my plans. Aro killed my parents. I may not be able to prove it, but I know it in my heart. He may not have done the deed with his hands, but he was still behind it. He wanted our lands – took most of them, too. Only by the will of the church do I still have rights to Masen Castle itself, but the lands around it are now Aro's."

"That's why you chose me as a wife – to anger Aro into war."

At first, I simply nodded to myself, and then I stopped breathing as I realized the words had actually exited my mouth. I hadn't meant to say it – not out loud.

"Why did you say that, Isabella? Esme did not speak of those details."

There was no way around it now. If we were truly beginning again, I would have to confess my indiscretion and hope he would have mercy on me. I again remembered the carriage driver begging for mercy where there was none to be had. I glanced up at Edward, and he stood above me with his head tilted slightly and one eyebrow arched upwards.

"I heard you talking to Sir Jasper," I finally said quietly. "I wasn't asleep, and I heard what you said. I planned on telling you…I didn't mean to overhear…I just wasn't quite asleep."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever his reaction might be. For a long moment, the room was silent. Finally, Edward spoke quietly.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything, my…Edward."

He was silent for some time.

"You seem to have a habit of listening to conversation not meant for your ears," Edward said. I couldn't tell from his tone if he was angry or not. "What else have you heard that I don't know about?"

"Nothing, my Lord," I said quietly. "I never meant to keep it a secret – I meant to tell you all of it, I swear."

"It doesn't matter, Isabella," Edward said. "It seems I have nothing to hide from you anyway."

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Will I always become _your Lord_ when you think you are in trouble?"

"Probably," I finally answered. Edward laughed, and the tense mood was instantly lifted.

"That's probably where you heard me first speak of Leah," Edward said. I nodded.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Leah _was_," Edward corrected, "my best friend."

"What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you," Edward said with a nod. He stood and held his hand to me. "But it would be easier to show you at the same time. Let's go."

"I didn't think we were to leave the rooms," I reminded him. "Queen Esme…"

"My mother's intent was for us to be alone together," Edward insisted. "For all practical purposes, we will be. She wants us to know and understand each other, and you cannot understand me without understanding this. She would not object."

"All right," I said.

Edward led me out into the hallway, where I noticed a guard standing outside the room. He was young and physically intimidating – his bulging muscles clearly visible under the chain-linked armor. I recognized him as one of the guards normally at the door to the great hall. He nodded and greeted us both.

"Good morning, Sir Edward, Lady Isabella," he said.

"Good morning, Seth," Edward replied. "Is there some reason you are standing outside my rooms?"

"Queen Esme has ordered me to keep you in my watch, Sir Edward." Seth shuffled slightly from one foot to the other. "I'm to report if you…take leave of each other."

Edward growled something indiscernible under his breath, took my arm, and led me down the hallway with Seth walking a respectable distance behind us. He glared down at the floor in front of us and continued to mumble under his breath until we reached the doors and headed outside. When we reached the castle gates, he took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and looked out over the organized chaos before us.

The sun was bright and shown down on the busy marketplace where many merchants held various wares to sell in carts, baskets, and makeshift tables all round the entrance to the castle gates. There was a woman holding a basket of flowers, a farmer wish a cart of vegetables, and a man with a string of fish hanging from a rack. It was not dissimilar to the marketplace in Volterra, though I did not recognize any of the merchants. I started forward, but my husband stopped and leaned over to me.

"Isabella," he said and bade me look into his eyes. "When we are in common areas together, you will hold my right arm. I will always be addressed first, and if I give whoever addresses me leave, they will address you as Lady Isabella. When you address them back, do not use a title at all. Just call them by their names. Understand?"

"Yes, Edward," I said and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"I'm trying," he said with a slight smile. He offered his right arm to me, and I wrapped my fingers around it.

Edward pulled me back around between two of the carts where a man with white whiskers adorning his face, but long dark hair on his head, sat with a bowl of what looked like porridge in his hands.

"William." Edward waved and greeted him.

"Sir Edward!" the man said. He stood, depositing the bowl on the ground beside him. "I wondered when you would return. This must be your beautiful new wife."

"Isabella," Edward said as he turned to me, "may I present William Black – the finest breeder of hunting dogs in Forks. William, this is my wife, Lady Isabella."

"Greetings, Lady Isabella," William said, and he bowed to me. I felt heat rise to my face.

"A pleasure to meet you, William," I responded in kind. I saw Edward's smile out of the corner of my eye and was glad he had told me how to address someone.

"Have you come to see your new beauty, Sir Edward?"

"I have indeed," Edward replied.

"Right this way!"

Edward and I followed William back behind his hay filled wagon, where a light brown dog lay with a litter of pups at her teats.

"She'll be all yours in just a few weeks," William said.

"You're getting a puppy?" I asked, my eyes wide

"No," Edward said with a shake of his head. "I don't have time to train one right now, and if I got one I'd want to do the training. I'm buying the bitch."

I looked at the dog lying on her side, and she looked up to me. She looked tired, but well cared for and obviously raising an excellent group of puppies. They were rolling around each other, nursing and whining. Their mother raised her head and licked at them for a moment before settling herself back down in the hay.

"I hate to give her up," William said. "But Sir Edward drives a hard bargain."

"I'm offering the stud services of my pack for the next breeding season in exchange for her," Edward explained.

"I'll be keeping three of the female pups," William said. "But they won't be able to breed with their littermates – not healthy for them. Sir Edward's dogs are excellent hunters, and not related to these pups at all. It will mean three good litters for me next year."

"Come, Isabella," Edward said. He looked into my eyes and took my hand as he led me closer. He held my hand out and slowly pulled my fingers through the bitch's soft fur. "Isabella, I would like you to meet Emily. She'll become part of my hunting pack when her pups are weaned. She's the replacement for Leah."

My eyes darted up to his, and I could see the strangest combination of sadness and mirth.

"Leah was a dog?"

"The best ever," Edward said quietly. "She was found a week ago in the woods not far from the fields where my pack runs when we're not hunting. She would have had pups in just under a month, but she was…well, she was killed. We found her hanging from a tree after she didn't return back to the stable one night."

"Oh goodness!" I cried. "Someone…someone killed her?"

Edward just nodded.

"She was rarely away from me at night," Edward said. "But she needed to have a good place to have her pups near the rest of the pack. She had been staying out there with them for three nights before she disappeared."

I looked up into his eyes, and I could feel the anger behind them.

"I do have enemies," he said quietly. "And sometimes they know exactly where to hit me."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. Some of his words from this morning – the tale of his parents and his reluctance to trust – drove deeper into me, and I understood some of his reasons for his actions.

"She stayed with me in my rooms most of the time," Edward said, and the purpose of the large square cushion by the fireplace was suddenly apparent. "I loathe the idea of replacing her so quickly, but it's late in the season. If I want to have pups next year, I want to give the new bitch plenty of time to get used to the pack first."

"I remember when you first took Leah with you," William spoke. "You had her picked out the moment you saw her."

"True, I did," Edward said with a slight smile.

"It took a little convincing to get him to let the pup go back to her mother until she was ready to be weaned."

"I wasn't horribly patient about it, as I recall."

"That's why you had to resort to hand-feeding her when you insisted on taking her too young."

"How long did you have her?" I asked.

"Nearly five years," Edward responded. "She was with me almost constantly. The rest of the pack stayed together most of the time, but even when we weren't hunting, Leah was always by my side. My hope is Emily will be half as good as Leah was. If she is, I'll be very pleased."

"Will she stay in our rooms?" I asked.

"It would be my preference," Edward said. "But only if you are agreeable. The rest of the pack stays near the other side of the garden, next to the stables, and she could remain there as well."

I could see in his face he didn't like the idea.

"I don't mind at all," I said, and the glorious smile that greeted me was impossible to not return.

Edward looked up, glancing quickly from left to right before he turned back to me. I looked around as well, but saw no one save William, who was tending to the pups.

"Yesterday you told me I didn't have to ask permission to kiss you," Edward said so softly I didn't think the breeder could hear him. "Pray, is that still the case?"

The skin all over my body started to tingle just at the sound of his words. Other than waking in his arms and the few touches of his fingers on my chin, he had barely touched me at all since yesterday morning. I didn't dare look at his eyes, because I knew if I did, they would be smoldering at me, and there would be no doubt I would agree to his wants. I needed to figure out if it was still all right if he kissed me or not before I looked at him.

There was certainly a part of me that feared even the most casual touches from him. It was difficult to see his hands and not remember them balled into fists and pounding the cold stone wall of the morning room, so dangerously close to my head. If I thought about it, I could feel his fingers grasping the flesh of my arm as he hauled me back up the stairs and into our rooms.

But today had been the Edward who had carried me on his horse to the abbey to prepare for our wedding. Today he had been the same man who didn't take me by force the first night, even though it was his right. He was using the same tone of voice he had used when he held me the second night and told me he would be gentle when he touched my skin. He had been gentle, and the feelings he evoked were unknown and exciting.

Forgetting myself, I looked into his eyes, and as I suspected, I was trapped there. Not only could I see his want of me, but there was also his confusion and his hope. I had waited too long before answering him, and I could see he had all but decided I meant to deny him. He nodded slightly, and then started to turn away.

"It is," I said quickly, before he could turn his back to me. His eyes swiveled back to mine, curious and hesitant. "It is still all right for you to kiss me."

A slight smile appeared over his lips, and he looked around the area once more before leaning close to me again. I closed my eyes and felt the warm burn of his mouth as it pressed carefully against my lips. He didn't push hard against me, nor did he open his mouth or touch my lips with his tongue. He kissed me simply and softly while my heart pounded in my ears. After exactly seven kisses, he pulled his head back, and his smile was much larger. His expression made him look much younger than he was – a boy, even. A boy who had just been given his first horse to ride – excited, encouraged, and relieved the day had finally arrived. Edward's eyes were literally glowing along with the rest of his face, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thank you, my wife." Edward glanced first at the cart full of hunting dogs and then to my lips. "For everything."

And that is how I knew our marriage just might work.

* * *

**Chapter End notes:**

That's right! Leah's a DOG! They were talking about a DOG all that time! ROFL! Sorry...I just couldn't help myself... *snicker*

Edward's got a long way to go, but he made some progress, right? :) He also has his reasons for being a little fixated on treachery - justified or not? Drop me a review and tell me what you think!

Yeah, I know - I haven't said what's going to happen to Tanya and Irina yet. Hang in there!

Very impressed with MK543, FoxxyJ, innocentdemon02, withany, and Merina Green - who all predicted Edward was getting a puppy. :) Close enough! There was also one or two people on the twilighted thread who predicted the same thing, but I can't find the right page! You know who you are. :)

Next update, next Friday.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and porn tweeting.


	11. Increasingly Establish

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Here we go again! Hope everyone survived their week better than I did. Glad everyone liked the little peek into Edward's head and why he is the way he is. He's coming around a bit at least!

As always – thanks to DK for beta reading and listening to me bitch all week – always appreciated!

Shout out to Liliana, who made a freaking gorgeous banner – you can find it on my blog or on the twilighted thread.

Also special, special, special, thanks to RoseArcadia, who made a blinkie for UC, and it is the most fuck awesome blinkie ever. And in case she is wondering - no, I'm not done going on about it yet. :) You can find a link to it at the bottom or on my blog.

**"When will you speak your mind to me?"**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Increasingly Establish**

"Do you remember anything of your parents?" Edward asked.

"Not really," I said. We were walking back to our rooms from the marketplace, since the sun was high and Edward claimed to be famished. "I was too young when they died. I only know my father died before my mother, and that their surname was Swan."

Edward opened the door to the morning room and we walked inside. There were already several dishes containing stew, fruits, and breads displayed on the table inside. Seth, who had been following discreetly behind us, stopped at the doorway and took his place outside the rooms. Edward glared at him, but said nothing as he shut the door with the guard on the other side of it.

"I've never heard the name before," Edward said. "My father knew a few families from the Village of the Phoenix, but I don't recall that one. Carlisle spent some time there. It reminds me, though – your things from Volterra arrived yesterday. I'll tell Seth to have someone retrieve them for you. It will give him something to do other than hover around the damn door."

"My things?" I repeated, trying to ignore his slight outburst. I had honestly been afraid he might decide to remove Seth by force as we had walked around the marketplace.

"Yes, a few articles of clothing, a comb, and a bowl I believe you wanted."

"Oh! The bowl!" I exclaimed. I had all but forgotten it. Truly, I didn't think he would actually have it retrieved. In my happiness, I turned and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Edward."

"You are very welcome," he chuckled. His hands rested on my hips. "If this is your normal reaction, I may have to start bringing gifts to you on a daily basis."

I blushed, of course, and dropped my arms from him immediately, surprised by my own reaction. I turned from him and walked to the fire to add more wood.

"I don't think that's necessary," I said.

"What if I just want to?" Edward asked. He came up behind me, turned me around, and touched his fingertip to the end of my chin, but I couldn't look into his eyes.

"There's nothing I need," I said softly. The idea of Edward bringing me gifts was unsettling to say the least. Besides, there was more in this room already than I could ever want or need.

"But what do you want?"

"Nothing, my…Edward."

"Nothing at all?" he asked. "I have the means, you know. I can get you anything you desire. Clothing, jewelry, exotics foods…anything."

"Really, there is nothing."

"There is nothing you desire?" he asked, disbelief apparent in his tone. "Nothing?"

"I don't think so," I replied quietly. I was beginning to wonder if I wasn't giving the correct answer. Was I supposed to ask him for things? Princess Jessica certainly demanded gifts from those who would visit the castle from neighboring kingdoms, especially if the person in question was a potential suitor.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

The abruptness of his question caught me off guard, for it was not at all what I expected. I looked up into his eyes, and they were open and playful. His mouth was drawn up into that half smile as his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip.

"All right," I said. I felt the heat rise to my face as my eyes dropped to the ground. Edward placed his fingertip on the end of my chin and tilted my head to look at him. He leaned forward, his eyes on mine until they closed, and his lips captured my mouth. He kissed me softly, and then his hands cupped my face. I felt his tongue brush across my lips and I opened my mouth for him. I both felt and heard his words against my lips.

"Touch me, Isabella."

I placed my hands on his shoulders, as I had done before, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue caressed mine, and one of his hands moved to the back of my neck while the other slid around my waist, and he pulled me close against him. His mouth released me briefly before he changed the angle and kissed me again, and again. I could feel those strange, tingling sensations over my skin where his hands touched, as well as other places around my body, and I found my hand slowly moving up and into his hair. I was surprised by how soft it felt as it slipped easily between my fingers.

Edward groaned against my lips and pulled me tighter still, and I could feel his body's reaction to our closeness pressed up against my stomach. My heart began to pound in my chest, and he backed away just enough for his hand to move from my back, around my hip, and up to cup my breast. He lifted it slightly, and his thumb grazed over the nipple. I felt it harden as he touched it, and his tongue continued to explore my mouth.

"I want to see you," Edward said as he broke away. His eyes trained to mine, and his hand moved from my breast to the ties at the front of my dress. He paused a moment, and I realized he was waiting for me to object to his desires. I nodded, stared up at him, and tried to keep my breathing in check as his fingers loosened the knots and pulled them from their loops. He glanced down as the laces opened and my neck was further exposed. He tilted his head and kissed the edge of my jaw, then down my neck, and to the skin he had uncovered. His lips moved over my collarbone as his hands further opened the fabric of my dress.

My grip on his hair tightened as his fingers pushed the material back off my shoulders and exposed the top half of my breasts to his eyes. He gazed down at them, and when I glanced down myself, I saw the top half circles of my nipples in plain view of the afternoon sunlight as it shone through the window. I felt my teeth bite into my lip and I glanced back to his eyes, wondering what he may think of me. For a moment he was still, and then his eyes darted to mine.

"Am I…pleasing to you?" I asked. His eyes were dark, even with the bright sunshine cascading over us. I looked away quickly, sure he had found me lacking, until I heard his husky voice speak.

"Dazzling," he finally said. He looked back down at me as adjectives flowed freely from his mouth. "Marvelous. Perfect. Flawless."

His breath was hot against my skin as he kissed languidly across the other collarbone, then back up towards the other side of my neck. I could feel his tongue tracing over my skin and I felt his hands moved up my sides. Edward's fingers brushed over my shoulder, and then he stopped abruptly and gasped.

"Did I do this to you?"

I flinched as his fingers touched the reddened area of my shoulder where it had hit the stone wall. I looked to Edward and saw his eyes closed and his jaw clenched.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me for this?" he asked.

"Of course, my Lord," my automatic response crept through my lips.

He sighed, dropped his hands, and took a step back from me.

"When will you speak your mind to me?"

"I don't understand."

"That is obviously painful. I wish you would…I don't know…yell at me or something. Tell me what an awful husband I have been so I can beg and promise to never do such a thing to you again."

"Yell at you?" A humorless laugh escaped me. "No, I don't think I could do that."

"Why not?"

"You are…you are…" I stumbled over my words. Of all the things he wanted me to understand of his life, how could I explain this simple aspect of my own? "You are a prince, Edward. I would never be so disrespectful."

"What if I deserve it?" He dropped down into one of the chairs near the fire and stared at me. I reached for the edges of my opened dress and pulled the fabric back over my chest and shoulders, hiding my bare skin. I turned away from him and tried to get myself covered back up completely.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I deserve your anger for this, Isabella."

"I'm not angry."

"How could you not be?"

"One of my station does not become angry with someone like you," I replied. "It was probably one of the first lessons I ever learned in life."

"What do you mean?"

"When Princess Jessica and I were young, and she would do something to me out of anger…" I stopped, because anything else I said would have been against her.

"Isabella, why won't you tell me?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"No, it is not!" he growled. "If it was obvious, I wouldn't be asking you!"

"I cannot speak against a noble!" I cried. "Justified or not, we don't do that."

"We? Who is this 'we' you speak of?"

"Servants do not judge their masters," I said quietly.

"Is that how you see me?"

"You are my husband," I said, for I believed that to be all the explanation needed.

"And not your master."

"But you are of noble blood," I whispered.

"And you are no longer a servant."

No longer a servant. I didn't even understand the meaning of the words. Wasn't I now just _his_ servant, instead of Jessica's? Hadn't he said as much to me on our wedding night? Granted, the role involved many other aspects, but when it came right down to it, I would now serve Edward as his wife. If I was not his servant, I didn't know who I was or what I was supposed to do at all. At least as his servant, I had some inkling of how to behave.

"What am I?" I heard myself ask.

"You are my wife," he stated simply. "Unless you choose not to be."

"I could not make that choice," I said.

"Does that mean you will forgive me?"

"I already have," I said.

"Because you have no choice but to accept me how I am?"

There were too many questions to answer, and I didn't know what I was supposed to say. Since I didn't know how I should answer, I found no words forthcoming at all. Obviously, I could not hold a grudge against him for his actions. It would serve no purpose.

"That is the reason, is it not?" he pressed. "You will endure anything and everything because you feel you have no choices in the matter."

"I will try to be what you need me to be," I said. My voice was shaking, and I could feel the beginning of tears in my eyes. My breaths were short, and my mouth had gone dry. I was failing him again. I didn't have any idea what he wanted me to say, and it was obviously my answers were not correct. I pulled the laces of my dress tight and sat in the opposite chair. The warm air from the closeness of the fire contrasted with the cooling breeze coming from the window.

"Please, Isabella. Please tell me what you are thinking. I need to know how you really feel, and if you can even bear the sight of me after what I have done. I swear I will go mad if you don't tell me something."

How could I speak of the things Princess Jessica would say and do to me when she was angered? Even though he professed to hate her, I still could not speak against someone of her bloodline. He had to understand this, at least, for his kingdom also held servants who would not speak against the nobles of this court. I took a deep breath and tried to talk loud enough for him to hear me.

"All of my life I have been taught to never question the actions of nobles. To do so would always mean severe punishment, and I have seen it cost some their lives. How could I even consider being angry with you over such a thing? Yes, it hurt, if that's what you really want to hear, but it doesn't matter. I am yours to do with as you please."

"You should not think that way," Edward said. "Yes, you are my wife and therefore my property, but that doesn't mean you cannot feel anger towards me."

I felt the first of the tears drop from my lashes down my face. If one felt anger, one would eventually speak of it. It was safer not to feel.

"I can't just…stop thinking this way, my…Edward," I said. "I can't even _address_ you properly!"

"I like the way you address me," he responded quietly. "I want you to speak your mind to me. You have every right to question my actions and my ability to be a good husband to you. I deserve it."

Speak my mind? I felt the tension in my arms as I wrapped them around my torso. I had no idea what to think, so how could I explain my thoughts to him? And if I did, and they were not words he considered correct or – if I were extremely unlucky – words he considered traitorous, what would happen to me then? Both my tears and my words burst forth, and I found myself unable to contain them.

"How?" I exclaimed. "How am I supposed to discern between the questions that will not provoke your ire and those that will? How am I to know when my feelings are justified in your eyes, and when they are not?"

I gasped, because I knew I had overstepped my bounds. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the blow to come. Behind my lids, I hid in the darkness, silently remembering the blows of small fists and screams in my ears.

"I'm not going to hit you," he said softly. There was no anger in his voice. "This is very difficult for you, isn't it?"

I nodded, and Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Stop that," he snipped. "You don't need to apologize for my inability to teach. As my mother so aptly put it, this is on my shoulders."

Edward sat back in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. It ended up sticking out all over his head when he brought his hands down. It made him look much younger – like he did when he was sleeping.

"I don't know how to teach you," he admitted. "I'm not even sure where to begin, but I think I need to know how you really feel about me right now, after what I did. Without that, I don't even know where to begin."

I could feel panic begin to rise in my chest. He wanted to know how I felt about him, when I couldn't have even answered the question to myself. I knew I needed him, in many, many ways, but how did I feel about him? He was my husband…how was I supposed to feel? Did he expect me to love him?

"I want you to tell me something, my wife," he said.

"Yes, Edward?" I waited for him to ask me how I felt, and I tried to formulate something in my head that would be enough to appease him, not at all deceitful, and also not bring out the anger in him I never wished to see directed towards me again.

"Tell me exactly what you were thinking when I held you against the wall."

I froze.

"Your honest thoughts, Isabella."

This was not the question I had anticipated. This question had an answer, but again I didn't know how it would be received. However, he had presented an exact inquiry, and I couldn't refuse to respond.

"I didn't know what you were going to do," I finally answered. My voice was small, and I saw Edward lean forward in his chair to hear me. "I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to…to…embarrass you. I should have known better, but I didn't do it to hurt you. I thought you were going to kill me, and I wasn't sure if you would do it here, in our rooms, or if you were going to take me to the executioners block."

"Did you think you deserved to die for what you did?"

"I…I don't know."

"Are you loyal to me, Isabella?"

"Of course, my Lord!"

"So if I had killed you believing you to be a traitor, would I have been wrong?"

"No, my Lord."

"What?" he said, clearly surprised by my answer, though I didn't understand how he could be. "Why not?"

"Because you will always be right," I said. "You would have been protecting your family as best you could. I'm only a commoner-"

"You are NOT a commoner!" Edward bellowed as he stood abruptly and towered over me. I shrunk back from his voice. "You are my wife, and there is nothing the least bit common about that! Damnit, Isabella!"

I startled and tried to muffle the automatic cry from my mouth as visions from the previous night enveloped me. I wrapped my shaking hands around my shoulders and waited with my head turned and my eyes closed.

"God in heaven," Edward murmured before I heard him take a step to approach the chair where I sat. I heard the rustle of his clothing before I felt his hands on my knees. "I'm sorry – Isabella, I didn't mean to yell, but you…ugh."

Sharp points jabbed into my thighs, and when I opened my eyes I saw Edward on his knees with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on my legs. He was shaking his head slowly and muttering, though I couldn't understand what he was saying until he finally released his head from his hands and looked back to me.

"How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to figure any of this out on my own? I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know how to do this without your help! Please, Isabella – please talk to me."

"I don't know what you want from me," I whispered. "I want to be a good wife to you, please…I'll learn whatever it is you need from me, I promise."

"I want to know you," Edward said. "And not just because my Queen demanded I do so. But try as I might, I can't get anything out of you. Every disparaging thing you say about yourself infuriates me."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you angry. Please, don't…don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Make me leave," I finally said as tears began to pour down my cheeks again. "I know if I don't get this right, you will find someone else to...to…"

"I'm not," he insisted. "I told you, I want you to remain my wife."

"But you still haven't…"

He sighed again, and his hand reached up to my face to brush away the tears with his thumb.

"You know why," he said. "It's not for lack of want."

"It is because I'm afraid," I said. The word _inadequate_ floated through my head. "And because I don't know what to do. I've already failed you in this regard. If I fail in others…you won't want me anymore."

"God, no." Edward took my face in his hands. "Isabella, anywhere you fail it is because I have not given you the proper instruction – the proper guidance. I want to understand you, so I can better learn how to teach you what you need to know. You are not a servant any longer."

"But I know how to be a servant," I blurted out. "I don't know how to be anything else."

For a moment, Edward just stared at me. His eyes went wide, and his mouth opened only to have him close it again before he narrowed his eyes. One of his hands ran through his hair as he looked at me, his expression unfamiliar and confused. He looked away from me, then down to the floor, out the window, and finally back to my eyes.

"Tell me something," Edward suddenly said. "When have you felt the most comfortable with me?"

"My Lord?"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed a minute before opening them back to me. I realized my mistake, and bit down on my lip.

"When have you felt comfortable with me? At ease, like you knew exactly what was expected of you?"

I considered his question, knowing I had to answer as accurately as I could. There had been so few times when I felt at ease around him, it wasn't long before I came up with my answer.

"When you have asked me to do something for you," I said.

"Like making me tea? Giving me a shave?"

"Yes, my…Edward."

"Will you make me some tea now, Isabella?"

"Of course, Edward." I stood and went to the kettle, which was empty. I quickly tied the front of my dress back together, filled the kettle with fresh water, and hung it over the fire. I added a couple of logs to help build up the flames, then went to the basket containing the tea leaves and began to prepare the pot while Edward's eyes followed my movements.

"Bring me my lunch as well."

I went to the table and ladled the stew into a large bowl. I added some of the bread to a plate and placed some berries and a pear on it as well, and then brought them both to him. I stirred a spoonful of cool water from the pitcher into the stew to help it cool a little so Edward's mouth would not be burned. Already, I could feel my body begin to relax as my tears dried up.

"Would you like anything else to drink?" I asked. "There's wine…"

"Not right now," he said. His eyes continued to follow me as I set his meal on the table beside his chair. I went back to the kettle, and when the water began to boil, I added it to the teapot to seep.

"Who taught you to make tea?" Edward asked.

"Kate," I replied. "She was one of Princess Jessica's other handmaids. She came to Volterra when I was still young. She taught me to cook as well."

"She was older than you?"

"Yes, she was several years older. She was a handmaid in another court for many years before coming to Volterra. She knew several other kingdoms, and usually went with the Princess when she traveled."

"I think I know who you mean," Edward said with a nod. "Were you friends with her?"

"I suppose so," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I spent more time with Angela, though."

"She is the one who helped you get ready for the wedding."

"Yes."

"Are you the same age?"

"She was born a few months before me, but we are very close in age."

"When did she come to be in Jessica's employ?"

"When we were still quite young," I told him. "She is an orphan as well."

"What happened to Angela's parents?"

"She came from a farming family, and her father was killed when his cart tipped over. Her mother couldn't work the farm on her own, though Angela tried to help as much as she could. When the Lord of the farmland came to collect the grain she was supposed to supply, it wasn't ready for him. Angela ended up being brought back to the castle, since Jessica really needed more than one handmaid by then."

"Why was she brought back?" Edward asked.

I looked over to him, confused.

"The grain wasn't ready when the Lord came to collect it," I repeated.

"Yes, you told me that." Edward scowled. "But why was Angela taken from her mother?"

"The Lord punished her mother," I said.

"By taking her daughter? Why?"

"He didn't _take_ Angela from her mother," I said. My eyes narrowed in confusion. He had to understand what the punishment was for failing your Lord.

"Well, what then?" he demanded.

"The grain wasn't ready, Edward. He killed Angela's mother as an example to the other farmers."

…

"Would you like some more tea?"

Edward shook his head silently. He had hardly spoken a word since lunch, when his questions about the other handmaids I had worked with suddenly stopped and he had grown quiet. He had gone from the window where he looked out over the forest to the chair near the fire, but he hadn't spoken more than a couple of words, and he had barely touched his supper. Now that the sun was starting to set, he was back in the chair, staring absently at the fire.

Since Edward was obviously in no mood for company, I spent some time looking through a wardrobe full of dresses, which had appeared up against a similar piece of furniture that held Edward's clothing. There were several normal, daily dresses I had seen many noble women wear, as well as one obviously fancier dress of blue and cream. I wondered if it was the dress I was supposed to wear to our reception. There were also two night dresses for sleeping, a long cloak, and a pair of long gloves. Inside the wardrobe was a small drawer, which displayed jeweled hair ornaments when I opened it.

Once I had perused all inside the wardrobe, I washed off the basin area and made sure the cloth Edward had been using to wash himself at night was out. I placed a dry towel out for his use as well, and started to wonder if I should go ahead and prepare myself for bed. I glanced over towards the chair where Edward sat, and was surprised to find him watching me.

"I want you to care for me."

I startled at his voice, for it had been hours since he had spoken.

"I shall, Edward. Is there something you need?"

"Only understanding," he replied. His voice was short and clipped. "Come here."

Edward placed his empty cup on the table beside him and leaned back in the chair. I approached and stood before him, my fingers twisting around themselves a sure sign of my trepidation. I tried to make them stop so Edward would not notice, but found my fingers nervously pushing loose hairs behind my ear instead. He opened his arms out and curled his fingers back towards his chest.

"Sit," he said. I started to move to the other chair, but he stopped me. "Not there. Here."

Edward touched his hands to his thighs. I walked slowly back to him, looking down to where he pointed and trying to figure out how I could sit there. I turned to the side, gathered up my skirts, and sat astride his lap much in the same way I had on his horse on the ride to the abbey. Edward's arms reached around and rested lightly against my lower back. He looked at me for a long moment before he spoke.

"I don't think I have ever considered the lives of serfs," he said, "other than my general duty to make sure the lands are safe from thieves and all who can work are given work. There are too many of them, and I have never thought of what life may be like for those outside the court. When I realized what you were saying – that Angela's mother was killed because she could not run a farm on her own – I was appalled. My first thought was of Aro and how he has never taken care of his people. My second thought was that I have killed for less."

My eyes darted away from his, and I wondered how many people like me Edward may have killed in his anger, and my thoughts lingered on the carriage driver. He most certainly would have died if Edward had not listened to my pleas. I still wasn't even sure why I begged for the man's life, or why Edward decided to retract his punishment. I felt an unbidden shudder run through my limbs.

"The next thought I had, was of you. I thought about how easily a similar fate could have befallen you long before I ever laid eyes on you. You could have come to a similar end, and then you would not be here with me now. I found this thought to be very…unsettling."

I felt pressure from his fingers against my back. One of his hands moved up between my shoulders and he pulled me against him until my head rested on his shoulder and my body pressed tightly against his. His other arm dropped down and wrapped around the top of my legs. He was almost holding me like a child.

"The idea of harm coming to you is difficult for me to imagine. I realize that may sound ridiculous to you given my recent behavior, but I was not in my right mind at the time. Sometimes my temper can hinder my ability to think clearly, and I act on impulse instead of thought. But sitting here now, contemplating the idea, I can't even begin to describe how I feel about you being hurt or killed. And to know I caused such a mark on you..."

Edward's words trailed off and I felt his touch against my hair.

"Are there any others, Isabella?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Did I hurt you anywhere else? If I see any other marks without warning…"

Again his words disappeared, and I didn't take long to decide that telling him about my bruised arm would be much better than having him find it on me later.

"My arm is bruised a little," I said quietly. "But that's all – it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't hurt," Edward muttered under his breath. I glanced up to see him close his eyes and take several slow, deep breaths. He mumbled something else, but I couldn't make out the words. His neck bent backwards against the chair as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He blinked his eyes a few times, took a long, slow breath, and turned towards me. I felt his lips pressed against the top of my head.

"I'm well trained in how to lead knights into battle," Edward said. "I know how to motivate them and how to ease their fears. I know what to say when they are unsure of themselves and I need to convince them to continue on, and I know what to do when they see the battle as lost but still must fight until there are none of them left. But you…"

The backs of Edward's fingers brushed over my cheek, and he turned me to face him.

"I have to figure it out," he said quietly. "I can't expect you to be able to tell me what you need, any more than I could expect those men to tell me how to give their lives for their kingdom with pride and confidence. It's unreasonable. There has to be a way…"

His eyes went wide for the briefest of seconds before his half smile returned to his face. His eyes bore into mine with a strange glow in them, and I wondered if the light from the fire was hitting them just so. His hand reached to push the fallen strands of hair from the side of my face back behind my ear and over my shoulder. His fingers traced along the outside of my arms until the reached my side, where he set his hand comfortably against the rounded part of my hip.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Edward said. "You're kind and devoted, which is exactly what I wanted in a wife. I think I am beginning to understand why you do not speak to me the way I wish, but we will just have to find a way to…well, to change that. I know it will be slow, because asking you to unlearn such behavior at my whim is hardly reasonable. Still, I want you to try, starting with when we are here – right here in this chair, with you on my lap. If you feel there is something you should tell me, we will sit here like this. I promise to listen to anything you say here, and you will never be punished for speaking to me when we are here. If I ask you a question here, you may answer what is on your mind with no fear of retribution. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"In return, I want you to always answer me truthfully when we are here," Edward continued. "And if there is anything you want to tell me, or think you should tell me, ask me to sit here with you. Will you promise to do that?"

"Yes, my…Edward."

"We'll sit here every night we can, before we go to bed. If there is anything you wanted to say to me, but were afraid to do so, this will be the place you can speak what you wish. If something happened during the day when we are apart, you could tell me about that here, too."

"Like, I could have told you about hearing you speaking with Jasper?"

"Yes."

"And you wouldn't be…um…angry with me?"

"I'm not angry about that," Edward said. "Not anymore. If you had told me here, I would still have been upset with you, Isabella. You should have made it known to me that you were not sleeping. I may still get angry at times, but you will never be punished for it if you tell me here. Does this make sense to you?"

"I understand what you are asking," I told him, "though I don't understand why you would do such a thing."

Edward's lips pressed against my hair again.

"Don't worry about the whys, Isabella. That's my job."

"Yes, my Edward." I heard him chuckle as I blushed again.

"I do like it when you say that."

"You do?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Why? I'm not addressing you correctly."

"But you are laying claim to me," Edward said. "As I have said, I am yours as well. You didn't seem to believe me at the time, but at least I get to hear you say it in this way."

My teeth bit into my lower lip, and Edward's hand ran from my waist, over my hip, and then back up my side. His fingers danced over the back of my hand, then up the sleeve covering my arm.

"I want to know you, Isabella," he said. "I want to understand what you need from me, even if you won't ask me for anything, I still want to provide you with everything you need and anything you want. If there is ever anything you want or need, you may ask for it here."

"If you wish," I answered.

"I do," he replied. "I have one last question for you, Isabella, and since we are sitting here, like this, I want you to be completely honest. You won't be punished because of your answer."

I nodded quickly.

"Do you still wish me to bed you tomorrow night, as we have discussed?"

"I…I think so," I replied. I didn't know why he would be asking such a question now, unless he was still considering whether or not I could be effective as his wife.

"Yes or no, Isabella," he said quietly. His finger touched the end of my chin. "Can you not even tell me this?"

"I want to stay your wife," I responded. I wasn't sure if it was the right answer or not, but at least it was true. "If I am to be your wife, I want to…to be…_that way_ with you."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes," I said, and felt my face flame. Edward cupped my chin with his hand and turned me to face him before placing his lips against mine.

"Then we should get ready for bed," he replied. His lips turned up into a smile and his eyebrows arched over his eyes. "I have much to teach you this evening if you are to be ready tomorrow."

"Would you like to bathe before bed?" I asked.

"Yes, I would – if you are willing to help me."

"Of course, my…Edward."

And that is how we began redefining our relationship.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Ah…and so it begins. I know, it's chapter 11, but still they are starting over. He finally seems to be getting it, huh? Poor Edward though – she's not too forthcoming with the information. He practically has to trick it out of her!

What do you think of Isabella's reasoning regarding Edward would still be "right" if he killed her for suspected treason? Do you think Edward will change his thoughts towards commoners now? Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

Extra special something or another (I have no idea what – I'm totally making this up as I go along) to any _old fool_ who can name the reference Edward quotes when he see's Isabella's titties for the first time!

Next update – Friday Feb 4th. It's gonna be a good one.

I'm out of town the next few days, and will try to respond to as many reviews as I can when I get back. Have a great weekend!

And now...I have to go to work. :)

UC Blinkie:

http:/rosearcadia(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/01/unexpected-circumstances-by-savage(dot)html

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and porn tweeting.


	12. Cooperatively Learn

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

My apologies for the late update. Obviously, one should never actually post a date for the next chapter going up – it makes it impossible to hit it!

I was really impressed with all the people out there who knew where Edward's quote was from (it was the Hobbit – Bilbo's reaction to seeing the Dragon Smaug.). I just couldn't bring myself to have him refer to her breasts as "staggering" LOL! The grand prize was only bragging rights and geek points. I know – totally lame.

Thanks to DK and Sharkjumper for at least attempting to beta read this chapter! For those who are reading early, you will have to put up with the typos. Once I get their corrections back I'll update with the corrected version.

Happy belated birthday to sherylb!

**"Why, Isabella? Why does this frighten you so?"**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Cooperatively Learn**

I pulled the kettle from the fire and added the heated water to the basin. Edward grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head as I soaked the cloth for him. As he removed his shirt, I allowed myself to look at the muscles outlined on his chest and arms out of the corner of my eye, and marveled at the sheer strength displayed there. I glanced at his eyes and saw him smirking at my stare, so I quickly looked away, feeling ashamed.

"Look at me all you want," Edward said. "I can only hope it was a look of appreciation in your eyes."

Avoiding his gaze, I went back to testing the water's temperature and making sure I had everything I needed. Edward laughed quietly, and I felt him move to stand close behind me. His fingers rested lightly on my waist.

"What is it you like?" he asked quietly. It was a direct question, so I knew I had to answer him. I thought for a moment before responding, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"The lines," I said. "I like the way your muscles make lines over your chest and stomach."

"Hmm." He tightened his grip on my waist and turned me around. I tilted my head to look up at him, trying to decipher the meaning of the sound he made. AS I had been on several other occasions in our short time together, I was a little in awe of his magnificent features. I found myself wanting to touch his face, and wondered if it was something I could do, or if it would not be welcomed. I looked to his eyes, and his expression was passive. I wasn't sure if my answer pleased him or not.

"Is that…wrong?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course not," he said with a small shake of his head. "I was only intrigued by your response. What I appreciate when I look on you is your softness…your curves. I find it interesting you seem to appreciate the opposite."

"It seems more fitting…for a man."

"I suppose it does." Edward nodded. "I have always considered how strength benefits me in battle, but not how it might be perceived by others. Of course, I've never had anyone to bathe me before. Well…not for a long time."

"When was the last?" I asked, and then considered I might not want to know the answer.

"The woman who cared for Alice and me when we were young would bathe us. I didn't really trust any servants after we left Masen – I would never let anyone get that close to me."

"But you…you trust me to do it?"

Edward looked at me sharply for a moment, and I could see the doubt in his eyes, though he contained it quickly. His chest rose with a deep inhale before he answered.

"The bathing doesn't concern me," he said. "When you shaved me…well, that was rather difficult, I must admit. I've never allowed anyone to do that before, and I'm not used to being in such a vulnerable position."

I didn't know how to respond, though I was not surprised by what he said. I had seen it when I held the shaving blade near his throat, and had felt him relax noticeably when it was over. He had been perceptively nervous the entire time.

"Would you like me to…start? With your bath, I mean?"

"Most definitely," Edward replied, his eyes sparking. He turned in a half circle, apparently wishing for me to start with his back. My hand traveled slowly over my husband's shoulders and down to his waist. Warm droplets of water escaped the washcloth and dripped down his skin, flowing quickly over the outlined muscles before merging into the fabric of his soft linen trousers.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly as I used a dry towel to remove the drops. I dunked the washcloth in the warm water and wrung it out; testing it to make sure it didn't drip this time.

"I think it just means you'll have to do it all again," Edward said as he looked over his shoulder. When I looked up to his eyes, they sparkled with playfulness.

"If you like," I said, trying to contain my own smile.

"I like it very much."

I went back to my task, trying to control my smiles by biting at my lip. The feel of his skin underneath the cloth made my fingers tingle, though I wasn't sure why. I washed around the muscles in Edward's back, dried him off, and then washed the backs of his arms as well.

"Will having Emily share our rooms truly not bother you?" Edward asked suddenly.

"I don't think so," I said. "I've never really spent much time around animals."

"I'm glad," he said. "I have to admit I was a little hesitant to ask."

"Why?"

"I didn't know if you would want an animal in our rooms. Some people don't think they should ever be indoors."

"I've never seen animals inside like that," I admitted. I ran a dry cloth up and down Edward's arms until they were dry. "I know there were some hunting dogs around Volterra, but I never came into contact with them. I had never touched a dog before today."

Edward turned to face me, and then leaned over a little to kiss my lips softly. He stood back up, and I rinsed out the cloth to start washing his chest.

"Is there another washcloth?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Do you not like this one?"

"I like that one fine," Edward said. I reached under the basin and pulled out another cloth. Edward took it from my hand. "I just thought maybe I should wash you, too."

I may have actually gasped at the suggestion.

"Would that be all right with you?" Edward asked softly.

"I…I think so." I could barely make a sound as Edward's hands reached up to my shoulders. He ran them slowly down my arms, and then back again before he started to open the front of my dress. I stood motionless, my heart pounding as he looked from my eyes to his hands as he worked. He removed the laces and watched my eyes closely as he pushed the clothing from my shoulders, and down my arms. He pulled my hands out of the sleeves one at a time. The dress was gathered at the waist, and caught there, but I was bare from the waist up. Even though I knew he was looking at me, I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Are you going to finish washing me?" he asked. His voice was still soft, and he spoke slowly. I nodded, and reached over to the basin, dropping the cloth almost as soon as I picked it up. I bumbled out an apology of sorts as Edward reached for my hands and drew me closer to him. I stared down at the floor until he tilted my head with his finger. "Isabella, what's wrong? Are you…are you frightened?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"I will not hurt you, my wife. Remember what we talked about? I will not take you tonight – I only wish to see you and touch you. It won't hurt – I _promise_ you it won't hurt. Right now, I'm just going to wash you the same way you are washing me. Is that all right, Isabella?"

I heard his words. He was only going to wash me. I felt my body shudder at the thought, and wondered if I could possibly be any more nervous. Then I realized I could, and I would be very soon, as he took me to our bed for the first real night of intimacy he had promised. That thought brought on more thoughts – thoughts of the next night. Suddenly, I _was_ more nervous.

"Isabella…" Edward cupped my face and moved his own head to one side to look at me. I bit down on my lip, sure he was going to be angry with me. Before I could consider what to say to him, he had pulled my dress back over me, and a moment later I was in his arms. He carried me swiftly to the chair where we had sat just a few minutes before and sat down with me in his lap. "Why, Isabella? Why does this frighten you so?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't…I mean…you didn't have to…"

"Hush," he said. His fingers brushed over my lips, then pushed tears from my cheeks. "I'm not angry with you. I just want to understand. Why are you so afraid?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm going to truly hurt you when I take you," he said. "I can see it in your eyes. You aren't just nervous, you seem as though you aren't sure you'll even survive the act! There is some…pain…I understand, but the way you react…I don't know what to think. If no one has ever harmed you in such a way…Isabella, tell me – what do you think is going to happen?"

"You want me to…to tell you…"

"Tell me what you believe will transpire," Edward said clearly. "Tell me what you think I'm going to do to you."

"You will…um…use your…" I stumbled over the words. "Um…to open me…so I can have your children. Lauren told me about it when…when she was…um…given to a knight."

"Lauren? Was she one of Jessica's handmaids as well?"

"Yes."

"She was given as a tournament prize?"

"Yes," I replied again. "The knight was asked what he wanted, and he said he would…um…would speak to King Aro of it privately. Later that evening, Lauren was taken away."

"Tell me what happened." I felt Edward's hand on the back of my head as he pulled my cheek to his chest, cradling me against him.

"When she came back…" I started to say, but the image in my head made me close my eyes and turn towards him, and his arms tightened around me. I saw her in my mind as she stumbled back, nearly falling to the floor when the guard who brought her released her arm. Her clothing had been torn, and she tried to hold it against her body as she started to fall. Her mouth was cut, her arms bruised, and her face stained with her tears. "She told me what he did…how he lay down with her. She said it hurt…and she bled. She was still bleeding when she came back."

"Still bleeding?" Edward said. He sounded confused. "What do you mean?"

"She was still bleeding," I repeated. "She said he bit her mouth, so her lip was bleeding a little. And she was…um…bleeding between her legs."

"Was it time for her to…well…to be…"

"No," I shook my head. "It wasn't her monthly time. I thought all women…um…would bleed the first time. Isn't that why you cut your hand, to show I was pure on our wedding night?"

"There can be some blood." Edward's voice rose in pitch, and he growled suddenly. "But it would be _drops_, Isabella! And not always even that! Are you telling me he actually…"

I felt Edward's back straighten and his arms clench.

"Are you saying he…he _injured _her? When he took her, he _hurt_ her?"

"I suppose so," I said softly. "She said he was…um…wild…with lust. He threw her on the bed before he moved on top of her. She said she cried, but he just kept going until he was…sated. Then he called for the guard and told him to take her away – her crying was keeping him awake."

"What was his name?" Edward spoke each word slowly, one at a time, and through clenched teeth. I wondered why he held me in such a tight grip, and why his muscles were so tensed. Then understanding came to me – he was considering what had happened to Lauren to be the same as it had been with his mother. But his mother had been a noble, and no one should have touched her in such a way. Lauren was a handmaid – like me.

"She was his prize, Edward." I knew he had to understand this. He had won many tournaments, as his titles proclaimed. He had to know this was not an uncommon prize for the winning knight. "He had every right-"

"Tell me his name," Edward interrupted me. The words were again short and clipped, and his voice was tight.

"It was just a small tournament," I said quietly, hoping to steer him from this path, but he would not have it.

"Isabella, if I have to ask you again, I am not going to be pleased."

I blanched.

"It was Sir James," I said quietly. "He is King Aro's…"

"I know who he is," Edward said curtly.

"He won many tournaments at Volterra," I said.

"He's won several in other kingdoms as well."

"She said he was the same way with her…um…as he was in the battles."

"My God," Edward said under his breath. "No wonder you are so terrified. Is that all you have ever heard? That is your only knowledge?"

"Not…exactly," I admitted.

"What else?"

"Just in passing…women would talk about the pain the first time, and how the pleasure was all…was all for the…um…for the man."

"For the man," I heard Edward mumble softly. He breathed sharply through his nose and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes moved to mine, and his hands reached out to cup my face. "Do you remember what I told you before? I do not want to see you hurt – I only want to show you how much pleasure it can bring."

"Lauren said Sir James did feel pleasure," I said. "I'm sure you will, too…I'll try to…"

"Not for _me_, Isabella!" Edward huffed through his nose again, and dropped his chin to the top of my head. I felt him take another breath. "I want you to feel it as well."

"Feel what?" I asked.

"If I could just get you to relax long enough, I could show you," he grumbled, exacerbated. He brought one of his hands up to run it through his hair, and then his lips touched my temple. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right," I said quietly.

"No it isn't," he said. He leaned back and tilted his head to look at me. "I have never, ever hurt a woman like that, Isabella. I wouldn't. Yes, your first time can be…uncomfortable. But it is over quick, and you aren't going to be left bleeding!"

I looked up at his quizzically, trying to comprehend the meaning of his words.

"It doesn't have to be like that," Edward reiterated. His brow creased, and his fingers traced my cheekbone. "If he had gone slow…been careful with her…that would not have happened."

"What if you…" I stopped, not knowing exactly what to say.

"If I what?" Edward pressed.

"What if you…if you get too…if you are…"

"Isabella, I am perfectly capable of controlling myself," Edward said, somehow understanding what I wished to say, though I could not find the words. "If I could not, I would have had you the first night. If not then, the second. I would have had you that next morning, when we woke up, or when you first bathed me. I would have had you this afternoon, or ten minutes ago. Every time I get close to you, I want you. I will admit, it's difficult sometimes…but I want you to desire me, too. I want you to…someday…pull me into your arms of your own desire. I want _you_ to kiss _me_, and I want you to someday beg me to take you to bed."

I certainly blushed, and tried to hide my face in Edward's chest, but he turned me to face him again. His eyes looked hopeful as he spoke.

"I saw it there, you know," he said. "Yesterday, when I touched you – I saw it in your eyes then, just for a moment. Do you remember?"

Even as he spoke of it, I felt my stomach tighten as I remembered the feeling of his thumb as it rubbed against the center of my breast, and how his touch made the muscles in my legs clench. I shifted slightly in his lap.

"You do remember," Edward said with a chuckle. I could only nod, and not actually hide, since Edward's hand still cupped my cheek. He showed me his crooked smile, and then his eyes grew serious. "What can I do? What can I do to convince you I won't hurt you?"

I tried to look away, but he would have none of it.

We had spoken of starting again – of trying to be good to one another. How could I truly do that if I could not bring myself to trust him? As far as I knew, he had not spoken an untruth to me. In fact, he had been quite forthcoming when it came to information about himself. Whatever questions I asked, he had answered. Though I certainly still feared his temper, his gentle, nightly touches had not caused me harm. They were quite the opposite, in fact. His touches had been very desirable, just as he had promised.

"It won't…it won't hurt?"

"I only wish to touch you tonight, my wife." Edward's eyes narrowed as his brow furrowed – his expression was uncertain. When I looked at him, I was suddenly reminded of a small boy who would often visit Volterra, begging for scraps of food from the castle. Sometimes, when he was worried he might have asked for too much, he would get a similar look in his eyes – both afraid to ask and afraid not to ask, all at the same time.

More than anything, Edward appeared quite young and boyish to me for a moment. As his eyes silently begged me to allow him to touch my body, I couldn't help but smile just a little. His look made my spine tingle, at the same time making him appear much less frightening than he ever had before. I took a deep breath and nodded before turning in his lap to look upon him more directly.

"I believe you," I said quietly, feeling my blush overcome my cheeks.

"You will…permit me to touch you?" Edward's eyes widened, and his hands moved to my hips. I felt his fingers grip slightly into my sides, and then he tugged at the fabric of my dress. "You'll let me remove this from you…see you without it?"

"Yes," I said as I nodded again. I glanced down for a moment, for the intensity of his gaze was too much. "You'll be gentle?"

"Always," Edward said through a breath of relief. "I promise you."

"And tomorrow…when it's the third night?" I chewed on my lip, wondering if I might actually faint again when the time came to pass.

"I won't hurt you," Edward said, his voice pleading again. "I wouldn't hurt anyone in such a way, but especially not you. I swear I will make it perfect for you…as perfect as I know how."

With a final nod and a deep breath, I released my lip from my teeth, leaned forward, and pressed my lips against my husband's. I could feel his mouth turn up into a smile as he leaned back a bit in the chair, pulling me tenderly against him as I attempted to follow his movements and not break the kiss. My hands found their way to his shoulders, and I leaned against them for balance. I felt Edward's hands glide up my sides around to my back, and then up to my shoulders and into my hair. I opened my mouth, reaching out to touch his lips with my tongue. Edward groaned softly, but didn't push back. For a few minutes, he stayed somewhat still as I kissed him.

We didn't stop until I backed away, blinking a few times before I focused on his face again. Edward said nothing, but the glint in his eyes and slight smile told me how pleased he was. Feeling slightly emboldened, I let my fingers trace up the side of his neck, across his jaw, and finally settle on his moistened lips. I touched him softly, as he had touched my skin before, and I could feel his warm breath against my fingertips. My other hand touched his cheek, followed the path of his eyebrows, and slipped down to the tip of his nose. His chest rose and fell with his breaths, his eyes closed, and his hands gripped my hips as I explored his beautiful face.

When I managed to have my fill, at least for the time being, my hands glided back to his shoulders, and I tried to figure out a way to stop my ever present blush from appearing. I must have failed, for he smiled brightly and traced my check with his fingers.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"You're welcome, Edward."

"Would you mind if we forget the rest of the bathing?" Edward asked. I shook my head. "You could go ahead and get yourself dressed for bed. Your wardrobe should be adequate now, I hope."

"It is."

"There is a nightdress in there," Edward said, his voice softening. "I'd like you to wear it."

"Which one?"

"It has laces all the way up the front," he replied.

"Oh."

Edward released his grip, and I went to the wardrobe to find the dress he wanted me to wear. I had no trouble locating the one he meant, for not only did it lace up the front, the laces were obviously designed for their simplicity – especially in removal. The dress was blue, lightweight, and the laces did indeed go from the neckline all the way down to the waist. I pulled it over my head, and then looked down at the open front with the ends of the laces in my hands. With the laces undone, Edward would be able to see the entire front of me, clear to the bottom of my stomach. My hands shook as I started to lace it from the bottom, then I wondered if he wanted me to lace it at all, or if the act would be fruitless, since he would want it unlaced soon enough. I remembered earlier in the day when he had opened my dress and looked at me. He had started to touch me before he saw the mark on my shoulder and had stopped.

With my feet bare against the cool wooden floor, I walked around the screen to face my husband. He looked from my eyes to my feet, then back up again, his smile growing as he took me in.

"You are extraordinarily beautiful," he said. I felt the heat rise to my face. Edward walked up to me and placed his hand on my cheek and whispered. "Lovely."

He pressed his lips to mine, and I opened my mouth as I felt his tongue touch me. His hand stayed against my cheek as the other one reached for my waist and pulled my body into his. He broke away soon, and then in one swift movement, he stooped down, wrapped his arms behind my back and legs, and then hoisted me up into his embrace.

Though he had picked me in such a way not very long ago, I cried out in surprise and covered my mouth with my hand. Edward chuckled softly as he carried me to the bed and lay me down on my back before crawling over the top of me. He kissed me again, his hands gripping the side of my head as his tongue explored my mouth. He paused, slowed, and then stopped. His eyes remained closed as he took several deep breaths before opening them and smiling down at me.

"I want you so much," he whispered, and I could not deny the intensity of his words. They both thrilled and terrified me. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you…when I pulled you close to me on my horse…I wanted you then. So beautiful, so soft…"

He sucked my lower lip into his mouth, his tongue tracing the edge of it before releasing me, only to kiss me deeper as his fingers went to the lacings at the top of the nightdress. Obviously, there had been no need to lace it up, for the laces were removed only moments later. He didn't pull it open, though; just lay his hand on my shoulder, his fingers teasing softly under the edge of the cloth.

"Touch me." His voice was pleading.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, splaying my fingers out against his warm flesh. It didn't stay there long, though, as Edward's fingers wrapped loosely around my wrist, and he pulled my hand down off his shoulder and across his chest. He brought it all the way down to his stomach, where I could feel the lines of muscle I had admired earlier, as well as a light sprinkling of hair across his skin.

"Touch me," he repeated, and rolled over on to his back, bringing me over to my side. He held my hand flat against his abdomen as we moved, and then released my wrist, placing his fingers atop my own. He started pushing my hand lower, and I felt the fabric of his white linen pants against the tips of my fingers.

As his words and actions revealed their true meaning to my mind, I felt my breath catch in my throat. He wanted my hand on him – he wanted me to touch that strange, masculine part of him that was meant to open the way for me to bear his children.

"Touch me, Isabella," he said again. "Please, I won't hurt you…just touch me."

I had felt it before – pushed up against my stomach at times when he was full of desire and need. But to do this…to actually touch his male flesh with my hand? I felt a cold shiver race down between my shoulder blades, and if his hand had not been on top of mine I probably would have pulled away. At the same time, I found myself strangely intrigued. What would it feel like in my hand? What would it look like? I had never seen a man without his clothing, and had never given what they looked like underneath much thought. Edward had told me before he wanted to see me – to see me bare. It was something he desired, and I found myself wondering what he looked like as well.

"You don't have to, Isabella," Edward said. I looked up to meet his gaze. His lips turned up in his half smile. "But I am your husband, and at some point you will become fairly familiar with it."

I knew I had to be blushing a deeper crimson than I ever had before. Edward chuckled softly and then brought his lips to my forehead.

"Whenever you want to," he said. "It's not going anywhere, I promise."

"I just…I mean…I never…"

"I should hope not," Edward said with mock indignity. "I would be quite affronted if I ever heard of any man getting close enough to you to show you such a thing."

I smiled, and then a giggle escaped my mouth. I turned my face into Edward's chest, since his hand prevented me from covering my laughter with my fingers.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked quietly.

"Help?" I could barely hear my own voice. Without another word, Edward used his hand to push mine lower. I felt the edge of his trousers at first, and then my fingers came into contact with the very end of him, round and bulging under his clothes. He didn't pause, but continued to move my hand lower until it rested on top of it, with only the thin linen separating my flesh from his.

I closed my eyes and felt my teeth against my bottom lip. Even through the fabric of his pants, I could feel the heat of him in my palm. I heard Edward's shuddering breath and he moved my hand all the way down to the base and then back up to the tip. It was warm, and it was hard, and it was…huge.

There was no way…no possible way…it couldn't…it couldn't…

"Of course it will, my wife," Edward said softly. I had no idea I had spoken aloud. "Your body is made to accept me into you. God made us this way to join together, to bring forth children, and to bring each other pleasure. It is His gift to us."

The top of my hand went cold as he released my fingers and brought his hand to my cheek. He kissed me softly, and when I opened my eyes he was staring at me.

"I want to touch you," he said. "I want to feel your skin in my hands – feel your warmth, your softness. I want to kiss your mouth, your neck, the hollow of your throat. I want to kiss your shoulder, where I…where I hurt you. I want to kiss your breasts, and suck them into my mouth while my hands discover your body. I want to make you feel like you never have before."

I trembled at his words, and I felt that spot between my legs begin to tingle. Edward's hand began to push back the front of my nightdress, opening it fully and removing the laces from the holes where they once held my clothing closed. My mind was spinning as he reached the end of the ties and fully pushed away the fabric of the dress, and it fell back from my shoulders.

"So beautiful," he murmured before he kissed my mouth again, his tongue pushing between my lips and colliding with mine. He kissed me deeply, over and over again before his mouth moved to my chin, across my jaw and up to my ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth a moment, and then blew warm air across my skin. He rolled his body to the side, pressing his hard length against my hand, and I started to pull away, but he grasped my wrist again and held me in place. His lips were against my hair as he took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly.

"Your hand feels so good there," he said so quietly I could barely hear him. He let go of me and raised himself to his knees, once again pulling me with him. My hand fell away, feeling quite cold. As I knelt on the bed facing him, he placed his lips against my throat. His hand ran up my arms, from my wrists all the way up my arms. His fingertips carefully avoided the mark on my shoulder, but as they moved past it, he kissed down my neck and over to the mark. His lips brushed it softly as his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. His hands pushed the sleeves of my nightdress down my arms and over my hands, pulling them free once again. His hand caught my wrist, and he brought my arm out in front of my body.

In the dim candlelight, the bruises on my arm were hardly visible, but he found them anyway. His eyes narrowed and his brow creased as he examined them, and then kissed them gently with the same strained look across his face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in the darkness. "Never again, Isabella, I swear."

My hands came up and cupped his face. The rough stubble of his beard felt good against my palms.

"I know," I responded. He sighed and looked into my eyes again. I tried to hold his gaze steadily, though it was difficult to look him in the eye for so long. My mind told me to look away from him – I was being disrespectful – but as I watched his gaze soften and his slight smile return, I knew it was what he wanted.

"Lie down," Edward said softly. His eyes gazed intently at me as he moved forward slightly. His mouth didn't leave my throat as I lie down on my back, his hands guiding me slowly to the mattress. Once I was situated, his hands stroked my body in one, long movement – from my shoulders, down my chest, over my breasts and down to my stomach. My muscles tightened involuntarily, and I heard my breath hitch. I felt warm air from his mouth over the skin of my shoulder, across my collarbone, and then to the pebbled flesh of my nipple. He sucked it into his mouth as I moaned quietly. My legs shifted of their own volition, trying to find…something.

His fingers danced over my skin, and I soon found my body shifting under him, wanting more of his touch on me. His lips moved to my other breast, first sucking and then blowing cool air over the tip, causing me to shiver.

"Do you like that?" he asked quietly. I nodded quickly, afraid of what might come out if I opened my mouth. "I'm going to kiss you lower now."

My mind reeled as his lips moved to the valley between my breasts before kissing in a straight line down to my navel, where he dipped his tongue, and I shivered again. I closed my eyes and felt his mouth reach the edge of the fabric where the nightdress's laces ended. I stiffened, nervous again, but he only kissed the place where the clothing met my skin – traveling from the middle of my stomach, over to my hipbone, then all the way to the other side. He kissed my navel again, and then slowly made his way back up my body until he captured my lips with his.

I gasped for breath as he finally released me, though he did not appear to be finished. His mouth trailed up my jaw and sucked the lobe of my ear.

"Your skin tastes so good to me," he whispered. His hot breath coated throat. "You keep moving your legs, my wife. Tell me what you feel there…between them. Tell me."

"I…I don't know," I admitted, though the strange tingling increased, as if it knew he was speaking of it.

"Do you like the way it feels?"

"Yes," I moaned. His hand moved slowly down my arm, over my elbow and down to my wrist. "But it…it feels…"

"How does it feel?" he asked when my own words eluded me. His hand caressed the curve of my hip over the top of the thin material of the dress.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Edward's words echoed through my ears as his mouth sucked gently at the skin of my neck. "Like you touched me? Do you want me to give you more of what you're feeling there now?"

"Yes," I squeaked. My body tensed in anticipation, though I did not know for what. Edward's hand moved to the front of my thigh, his thumb making slow circles and warming the skin below the cloth. I felt him shift, and his thumb was suddenly there, at the apex of my thighs, and I heard myself cry out.

"Let yourself feel it, Isabella," he whispered with his mouth close to my ear again. "Don't think…just feel."

The first two fingers of his hand crept slowly between my legs, stroking down and pushing the cloth into the creases of my sex. They stroked up and down as his thumb continued in a slow circle around the top. His thumb pushed a little harder, and I stifled a cry as my hands came up and gripped his shoulders.

"There you go," he said. His voice sounded deep and husky. "Don't fight it…hold me as tight as you wish."

I was starting to pant, and I felt tiny drops of moisture at the back of my neck. His other hand caught my breast, mimicking the movements of his thumb over the nipple, and I gasped again. It started to tingle as well, much like I was between my legs, but not quite as intense. At the same time, the feeling lower down began to swell, and my hips tilted up against his touch, and I could feel wetness there between my legs as his fingers continued to move with me.

Edward's hand cupped a little lower, though the pressure from his thumb remained constant. His fingers curled up, pressing firmly but gently into the fabric at the top of my legs. My panting breaths increased, and I felt the gathered wetness trickle down my neck. The strange tingling began to steadily intensify until I began to whimper steadily under my breath, and my hips started moving in time with his ministrations.

"Just feel it, Isabella," Edward whispered in my ear. His lips made a line of open mouthed, wet kisses down my throat and back to my breasts. He sucked one into his mouth again, and I gasped, my whimpers turning to cries. "Let it happen…just let go…feel my touch on you…"

His teeth grazed my nipple, and the shock of the sensation took the building feeling between my legs, under his hand, and magnified it a thousand fold. I heard myself scream incoherently, though I may have been trying to call out his name. My fingers dug into the skin on Edward's back, and I may very well have left marks on him, as the shuddering, cascading, incredibly staggering sensations collided throughout my body from that one, small spot underneath Edward's thumb. I raised my shoulders from the bed, crying out again as another wave rapidly shook though me. My legs clasped together, holding his hand firmly caught between them, and spots of color danced around my tightly closed eyes.

My body released one final shudder, and my head dropped down against the pillow. Edward's mouth released my nipple and he trailed soft kisses up my chest, to my throat, and finally my mouth. He kissed me slowly, and then wrapped his warm arms around me and rolled on to his back, taking me with him. I settled my still gasping body up against his, and tried to relax as his hand roamed over my back. I felt his lips against my hair, then cascading down my jaw line and back up again. He kissed the spot behind my ear before speaking softly into my ear.

"That is what you desire from me." His breath was warm, but still sent shivers through my arms and legs. "If at all possible, I want to be able to give that to you every night, for the rest of forever."

And that is when I learned why husbands and wives went to bed so early.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Oh yeah, bay-bay! Let's hit the hay ear-lay! (That was supposed to sound like Austin Powers – did it work?)

That has to count for some citrus, even if Edward's still keeping it in his pants. Hey – at least she got a handful! He's got a better idea of why it's freaking her out now, too.

I'll tell you something though, after writing SB and using "fuck" and "cock" in at least every other sentence, just trying to come up with an in-character word Isabella would use for Sir Edward's dick has been a little difficult! If you have any ideas, hit review and let me know! She might just name it Little E if I don' think of something better. You KNOW you don't want that to happen!

All those still waiting for the Denali punishment – do we get to throw James to the fires now, too? Hmmm?

Hit review, tell me what you think, and then stop by one of the threads or on Twitter and say howdy!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and porn tweeting.


	13. Abruptly Change

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first real bit of lemony goodness for this story. More to come! UC hit 5000 reviews last week! O_O I am amazed!

Thanks to DK for all her beta reading work - even when she doesn't feel well. Hope you are better soon!

I can't believe all the words people have emailed, added to reviews, PMed and tweeted to me as penis synonyms! LOL Bella still doesn't know what she's going to call it, which means I haven't decided yet. I like a lot of them! (Verge! Giggle-snort!)

For those who don't know, I do post Tuesday Teasers for the upcoming chapter on my blog most every week. You can follow my blog or follow me on twitter to receive updates and other such stuff - manips and banners and blinkies, oh my!

**"People…I mean…it's acceptable to do…_that_…in the morning?"**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Abruptly Change**

"Edward?" My breathing had finally come back to a more normal state, and I felt as though I could speak again. My husband's hand was running lazily from the top of my head to my waist in the same manner as it had in the mornings when I woke in his arms.

"Yes, Isabella?" I could feel his smile where his lips touched my forehead.

"What…um…" I paused, not really knowing how to ask my question. Whatever it was he had just done to me was without description. Even though my breathing was as it should be and my heart had stopped pounding beneath my breast, my legs were still throbbing, and I was quite sure I would not be able to stand if I had to do so. "Um…what was that?"

"That," Edward said, "was what a man can do for his wife. That is how you are supposed to feel when your husband lies with you."

His smile was more noticeable against my temple as he pressed his lips there. I considered his words for a moment, and thought about what my body had done – how I had felt. The sensations had been uncontrollable, and I wondered if he had the same experience.

"Is that what you feel, too?"

"I'm not sure it's exactly the same," he said, "but I think it must be similar."

It was no wonder he looked at me the way he did, if it was such a feeling he desired. I closed my eyes, and tried to remember exactly what it had felt like. Though it had been only a few minutes before, I found the memory not exactly fading, but incomplete. Like the feeling itself could only be experienced, not remembered. I wondered if Edward had felt it as well, but I didn't think he had. When his hand had been between my legs, touching and rubbing against me, I had cried out, unable to stop myself. Edward had not.

"Did you…feel like that? Just now?" I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. Edward smiled and glanced a way for a moment before answering me.

"No…not just now. I will feel like that when I am inside of you."

Edward's hand touched the side of my face, and his thumb stroked my cheekbone. He smiled and his eyes sparkled in the fading firelight.

"Believe me," he said softly, "when I feel like that, you will know."

I was sure to have blushed as I tucked my head down against his chest and thought about my own reactions to the feeling. I found myself wondering just what Edward would do, and how I would know. It had been such an intense, wonderful feeling, and knowing he had not felt that way as well had me wondering if he regretted what he had done.

"Shouldn't you have…um…felt like that?" I asked. "I mean, not just me?"

His hand lay across my cheek and I turned my head to look upon him again.

"I did thoroughly enjoy your hand on me," he said. He raised his eyebrows a little and grinned. "If you had kept touching me that way…well, it's best that you stopped."

"Why?"

"Because I promised to give you time to be ready," he said simply. "And I would have wanted you here – tonight. I still did. I still _do_, but I will wait until tomorrow."

Knowing the other times I had reminded him that he did not have to wait had only displeased him, I just nodded my head in agreement. I was far too exhausted to even reply, truly. Edward pushed lightly against my head, bringing it to rest on his chest. I closed my eyes, vaguely aware that my nightdress was still bunched about my waist, and fell into one of the deepest slumbers of my life. It was still dark when I opened my eyes again, but my body was relaxed, still and tranquil. None of the fears I had felt when near him were still present.

Looking to his sleeping face, I found I wanted to touch him again – run my hand along his jaw, trace his brows with my fingers, and touch my lips to his – but I did not wish to wake him. He looked peaceful, and I wouldn't have wanted to disturb his rest.

The fire was down to coals, and there was a distinct chill on the tops of my shoulders, which were neither covered by the blankets nor Edward's embrace. Twisting my body a little, I managed to untangle myself from Edward's hold. Though my body was free, I realized his fingers were also wrapped tightly around the gathered cloth of my nightdress, and I had to pry them away before I could get out of the bed. I pulled the garment back up and over my shoulders, quite aware how much the night temperature had dropped now that I was without blankets. I went quickly to the chamber pot before stoking the fire near the bed. Once the flames were high again, I decided to also build up the fire in the morning room as well. It was nearly out, and I had to blow gently on the coals in order to get flames to ignite the wood.

Rising up, I looked to the shuttered, east-facing window and saw a thin sliver of light peering through the small hole in the coverings. I remembered Edward throwing one of the logs through the air and into the shutter and realized it now needed repair. It wasn't serious damage, but it was letting more cold air in from outside than would be desired. I thought I would point it out to Edward, but then wondered if he would want to be reminded of that night. I decided not to mention it at all, because I didn't know how he might react. Either he would notice it himself or someone else would. Maybe I could find what would be needed to repair it myself. He certainly wouldn't want anyone inside his rooms to fix it.

With the fires blazing in both rooms, I returned to the bed. Edward was on his back, with his hand resting against his stomach and his head turned towards where I had been beside him. His brows were knitted together in sleep, but seemed to relax as I climbed back to my place beside him. Being careful not to wake him, I lay my head on his shoulder, pulled the blankets back up around us, and wrapped one of my arms around his waist. His hand came up and gripped my forearm as it lay across his body, and his opposite arm wrapped around my back, holding me close to him. I was instantly warm again, even though the heat from the fire had barely reached us. I found myself smiling as I closed my eyes and relaxed back into his strong, safe arms.

…

I knew Edward was already awake before I opened my eyes, for I could feel his hand touching my hair – stroking it down to my waist and back again. I took a deep breath and sighed, trying to cover my yawns as I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were bright and his look soft as he gazed down at me with a half smile. I shivered a little as his hand stopped at the small of my back, and his fingers traced lightly across my hip.

"Good morning," he said with his voice full of sleep.

"Good morning, my…Edward," I replied, embarrassed again at my constant mistake.

"Did you get cold?" Edward asked. His smile grew broader as his fingers grazed lightly over the material covering my shoulders.

"When I got up earlier, it was cold," I admitted.

"You tended the fires."

"Yes."

"You will definitely spoil me," Edward said.

"You said you wanted me to," I reminded him.

"That I did," he remembered. "I only hope you do it because you want to, and not because you think you have to."

My eyes narrowed slightly, and I wondered what difference it made. As long as I did as he instructed I didn't know why it would matter my reasons for doing it. He continued to stare at me a while, and I began to worry that I was supposed to respond to what he had said, though I wasn't sure how. After a few moments he yawned and stretched his neck.

"I would prefer to lie with you here all day," he said. "But I don't suppose we'll be given that option, since a troupe of kitchen workers bearing breakfast will likely be here in a moment. Besides, there is something I need to do today, and you will accompany me."

"Where are we going?"

"I have a tournament at Whitlock Fort in four days," Edward told me. "My squires exercise my horse daily, but I need to check on him and do some of his exercising myself. Besides, it looks like it will be a beautiful day."

Edward nodded towards the windows, and the beams of sunshine already peeking through. I nodded in agreement.

"It does," I agreed. "Should we rise now?"

"I already have," Edward said with a smirk, which I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but Edward only chuckled in response. He placed his lips against my cheek, then across my jaw.

"Tomorrow morning, maybe I will keep you here for a while longer," he said, his mouth kissing slowly against the side of my neck. His hand slid up my side, and his thumb lightly traced the edge of my breast. I gasped as I suddenly understood what he was insinuating.

"In the morning?" I asked, a little shocked and not all together sure if he was serious or not.

"I would touch you more now if I didn't think we would be interrupted," Edward confirmed.

I could not believe what he was saying. I had always assumed such activity was reserved for nighttime, under the cover of sheets and darkness. Would he really wish to do such things when we first awake? Was it even an appropriate thing to do?

"People…I mean…it's acceptable to do…_that_…in the morning?"

Edward's eyes shined down at me, and the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly as he leaned in close enough to whisper in my ear.

"Isabella, if you will allow me to have my way, I am going to want you in the night when we go to bed _and_ when we wake up each and every morning." His tongue danced across the skin of my throat, and his words became dark and soft. "I'm going to want you after breakfast near the fire in the morning room. I will attempt to seduce you in the stables at midday, and I'll want you by moonlight in the gardens. I would love to take you on Carlisle's throne, if I thought I could get away with it. Someday, when the throne is mine, I will have you there."

"In the garden?" I said quietly.

"I hope so."

"On the…on the throne?"

"Definitely."

"Couldn't someone see us there?"

"Possibly," Edward said with a shrug. "I think I would be far too focused on the task at hand to notice."

The shock on my face had to have been evident, since Edward shook his head slightly and told me not to worry. I couldn't even imagine having Edward do such things to me where others might be able to just walk right up and find us. I still wasn't sure if he was only teasing me or not. He gave me a final kiss on the top of my head before rolling away from me. He tossed his legs over the side and sat up.

"I suppose we should get ready before servants start rummaging around in here again," Edward grumbled and pushed himself out of the bed.

Edward dressed while I heated water for his tea. He was right about breakfast being brought to us before long, for no sooner had the water begun to boil, there was a noise on the other side of the morning room. Edward mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't understand what he said. He glared towards the door, and I knew he didn't want any of them in our rooms. Moving quickly, I went to the door leading into the hallway. When I opened it, while there wasn't actually a troupe, there were four servants from the kitchens with bowls, plates, cups and pitchers.

"Breakfast, my Lady," a tall, dark-haired, and severe looking woman said. She started to walk through the door.

"Wait!" I said, surprising myself a little. The woman stopped short and looked at me as my heart pounded so hard I wasn't sure if I could get my next words out. Even my hands were shaking a little. I took a deep breath and looked up at the dark haired woman. "I will take Sir Edward's breakfast to him. You are to remain out here."

"Of course, my Lady."

She didn't seem at all affronted, for which I was glad. In actuality, she seemed somewhat relieved. I looked over the food in the bowls held by everyone – cooked grains, some berries and cider. It certainly looked like good, fresh ingredients, but I thought it needed a bit more. I turned to look back at the woman.

"Would you be able to locate a few things for me?" I asked. Her brow creased a little.

"What is it you need, my Lady?"

"Molasses and cream. If you have a better place to warm the cream, that would be nice. Otherwise, I can warm it here."

"I'll take care of it, my Lady."

"Thank you."

I took the bowls one at a time and placed them on the table in the morning room. Then I took the pitcher and the cups. Though they looked upon me strangely, they did not enter Edward's rooms, and seemed to be grateful for the excuse. The woman from the kitchens returned before I was done with a small pitcher of warm cream and a cup of molasses. I thanked her and dismissed them all before they could make Edward too upset. When I looked out in the hallway as they left, I was greeted by Seth's slight smile, though he turned away quickly when he met my eyes.

I tried to organize everything on the table in the morning room, then added the warm cream, molasses and berries to the cooked grains and stirred them all together. I tasted it, then added a little more of the cream and sweetener until it was right. I carried the two bowls into the bedroom, where I saw Edward watching me with a quizzical expression.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, offering up the bowl.

"Definitely," Edward responded. He took one of the bowls from my hand and peered into it. "What is it?"

"Grains and berries, mostly," I said.

Edward sat in the chair and scooped some of it up, smelling it before tasting.

"Isabella, this is absolutely delicious."

I smiled to myself and ate from my own bowl. It had turned out well, and was quite a bit tastier than it would have been without the extras. Edward continued to moan appreciatively and even rolled his eyes to the heavens when he took another bite. His actions made me laugh, and he looked back to me and grinned.

"This is the best breakfast I have ever had," he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

He devoured the rest without a word, downed the cider in the mug with one gulp, and informed me we must get ready for our outing. As I dressed in what I hoped would be an acceptable dress for horseback riding, my husband strapped his belt and sword to his waist. Edward pulled out a decorative blue riding jacket with gold buttons, then pulled a cloak out of my wardrobe and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I think it will warm up nicely as the day goes on," he said, "but I wouldn't want you to get chilled this morning."

"Thank you, my…Edward."

He chuckled, then took my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips.

"Shall we go?"

"I'm ready."

I followed my husband though the morning room with my hand on his arm. Edward opened the door and glared at Seth, who continued to keep his watch over our doorway during the day. I wondered if he had been there all night, or if someone had relieved him.

"Seth," Edward addressed him, "go to the kitchens and have someone bring our lunch in a basket out to the stables. Then find out where Isabella's possessions from Volterra are being kept, and bring them to our rooms."

"Sire, I'm not to…"

Edward released my arm and Seth was abruptly pinned to the wall next to our door. Edward's left arm crossed the young man's chest, while his right hand grasped the hilt of his sword. I let out a gasp as Edward's eyes bore into the poor man. His voice was no less than a snarl when he spoke.

"Listen to me. I'm taking my wife out riding and you are not coming with us. If you want to go have an audience with the Queen on the matter, go do so yourself, but if I see you trailing behind us I will have you drawn and quartered by nightfall. If my mother has anything to say about it, I'd suggest she send another guard. Probably one she isn't too attached to. Am I perfectly, crystal clear on this, Seth?"

"Yes, Sire!"

"Good. Now have someone send us our lunch and be quick about it."

"Yes, Sire!"

"Go!"

Seth scampered away as soon as Edward released his grip. The fire in his eyes slowly dimmed as he watched the guard retreat down the hallway. His eyes darted to me and narrowed slightly. He shook his head and mumbled something about not wanting to be interrupted, and then took my arm and led me through the hall, down the stairs and out into the marketplace, and I followed, completely stunned. He spoke to no one as we walked; only nodding at a few who addressed him with his eyes still cold and hard. We went towards the back entrance to the marketplace, through an archway and across a stone-paved path leading to a large building of both wood and stone, with several high windows. As we approached, I heard the neigh of horses and even saw one poke its head through a window.

Edward's hand rested atop mine, which gripped his forearm as we walked through the morning sunshine to the large stables. Though the morning was beautiful, I was having difficulty focusing on the here and now, as my thoughts kept jumping between the night before, and the incredible sensations that had rocked through my body with Edward's gentle urging, and his reaction to Seth's presence at our door. The dichotomy of what almost appeared to be two different people in one body was confusing, to say the least, and most certainly frightening.

Edward gestured for me to go ahead of him as we reached the stable doorway, and I smiled tentatively up at him before walking through the door with his hand placed against the small of my back. The smell of fresh hay, dust, and manure was strong and made my nose tingle. Two stable boys were in a stall, one busy cleaning the hooves of a brown horse with a black mane, while the other tossed shovels full of pungent manure into a pile outside the doorway. Edward guided me with pressure against my back down to the last stall, which was larger than the others and filled with clean straw. There was a bucket hanging from one of the walls with water, and another of oats. Taking up a good portion of the inside was a large, dapple-gray horse. I recognized him immediately, since it was the same horse that had carried Edward and me from Volterra to the abbey.

"This is Volvo," Edward said as he gestured up to the huge horse. "I realize you are already acquainted, but I don't think you were properly introduced."

"Hello, Volvo," I said. I couldn't help but giggle, but tried to muffle the sound with my hand. Edward glanced over and raised an eyebrow to me. The stallion snorted and bobbed his long muscular neck.

"Is there something amusing you?"

"You talk about your animals as if they were people," I said quietly.

"At least I know I can trust them," Edward responded. He stroked the animal's neck before he looped the bridle over Volvo's head. "If a dog bites or a horse kicks, they have reason to do so. They're acting on instinct, not a desire to overthrow your rule. Here-"

Edward reached into the pocket of his jacket and brought out a handful of carrots.

"If you feed these to him whenever you come out here, he'll always be quite happy to see you."

I took the carrots from Edward and shuffled them back and forth between my hands. Volvo's head turned to one side, and he seemed to be eying my hands.

"What do I do?" I asked, feeling a little nervous. When Edward had pulled me from the audience at the arena it had been my first time actually on a horse, and I had never been so close to their teeth before – they looked so big! Volvo snorted again, and his neck craned out, looking for the treat. I yelped and took a quick step backwards, out of his reach and into Edward's arms.

"Careful." Edward's hands rested against my shoulders as I my back pressed against his chest. "Let me help."

He slid his fingers down my arms, and when he reached my hands he transferred all but one of the carrots to my left hand. He then turned my hand palm up, with his hand underneath my fingers, before holding my hand out to the animal. I gasped as the horse's lips flapped around in my palm until they grasped the carrot and quickly devoured it. Edward moved another piece of carrot over to my hand, and Volvo grabbed it as well. We continued this way until the horse had consumed his entire snack.

"It feels strange," I said as Volvo reached forward to grab the last of the carrots from me. He reached out again and snorted when he realized there was nothing left in my hands. I took another involuntary step backwards, pushing myself against Edward's chest. His hands wrapped around me, and he held me close.

"Don't fear him," Edward said softly into my ear. "He may seem large and overbearing, but his nature is gentle. He doesn't wish to frighten you or cause you harm."

Edward's arms tightened around me, and his head tilted to bring his mouth close to my ear.

"Sometimes he doesn't watch where he steps, and it's possible you could be hurt just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he'll never harm you on purpose. You have provided him with his favorite treat. He'll always hope for more, but will also be patient until you are able to provide it."

I nodded and felt my hair catch in the rough stubble on Edward's cheek. I had the feeling my husband was no longer speaking about the horse at all. I tilted my head so I could see his eyes, and his furrowed brow and expression confirmed my thought.

"He can be a little…intimidating," I said quietly.

"He knows," Edward replied with dark, despondent eyes. "He's never had to be anything else. He needs time to adjust to you, too."

I blinked rapidly, and considered his words. Though Edward had said he wasn't sure what to do as a husband, I hadn't really thought about how different having me with him must be. I wondered if he also worried about his own behavior with me. Again, my mind replayed his blazing eyes as he held me against the wall, and I shivered.

"I never know what he'll do next."

"Give him time to show you." Edward's hands came up to my shoulders and he turned me around. He angled himself down slowly until his lips pressed against mine briefly. "He doesn't know how to tell you what he wants to say."

His mouth covered mine in slow, gentle kisses as his hands cupped my face. I felt the tips of his fingers tracing lightly over my jaw as his mouth captured my bottom lip, and he moaned softly. He pressed his lips to me once more, and then placed his forehead against mine. With his lips barely touching my mouth, and his eyes still closed, he whispered to me.

"He doesn't know what to say," Edward repeated. "He wants to show you, but he's inept at that as well…he needs your patience with him…please…"

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"Don't give up," Edward said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Don't hate me for being such an idiot those first days."

"I don't...I couldn't hate you." I place my hands on his shoulders, and then ran my fingers down the sleeves of his bright blue jacket, tracing the gold trim along the side.

His mouth twitched in a slight smile, then dropped again, and I knew my answer hadn't pleased him. He brushed the pad of his thumb over my cheekbone and nodded back towards the stallion.

"He'd love to take you for a ride, you know."

"He would?"

"Yes." Edward's smile was more genuine. "He rather liked the last one."

"Sir Edward?" The timid feminine voice from behind us startled me. When we looked, a young girl wearing a white apron held a basket in her hands. Edward took it from her without a word, and she scurried out of the stables and back towards the castle. Edward strapped the basket behind Volvo's saddle as the horse danced back and forth on his hooves, eager to go out. A few minutes later, I was up atop the massive stallion riding sidesaddle with Edward's arm wrapped around my middle. He held me tight against his chest as Volvo walked us both out of the stables and into the field.

"I usually take him up into the hills," Edward explained, his finger pointing to the woods on the other side of the field. "He's used to riding pretty hard, but carrying two will probably be a decent workout for him as well. Do tell me if you get uncomfortable. I wouldn't want you to be sore later on tonight."

Volvo carried us across the wide grazing field where other horses gathered in small groups, gnawing at the new spring growth on the ground. Edward's heels dug into the horse's sides, and we moved to a trot as we entered the forest on a wide, clearly marked trail. I bounced along with the stallion's movements as he expertly avoided the roots and fallen branches along the trail. Before long, we reached the deep part of the forest and a hillside covered in gigantic trees with mossy trunks. Edward spurred the horse on a little faster to make it up the steep incline. He leaned forward, tightening his hold around my waist and pushing us both down towards the horse's neck until we reached the top of the hill. When Edward sat back in the saddle, he still held me close. I felt the tip of his nose as he ran it over my cheek and up to my ear. He nuzzled against my hair and inhaled deeply.

"You smell good," he said softly into my ear. "Like flowers in a spring meadow. It was the second thing I noticed about you."

"What was the first?"

"Your blush," he said as he dropped the reins and ran the back of his fingers over my cheek. As if to prove the point, I could feel my face rise in flames almost instantly at his touch. "I noticed your eyes as well, so I guess it was really the third thing."

"Shouldn't you hold on to him?" I asked as I nodded towards the reins. Edward shook his head, and I did notice Volvo did not appear to have altered his course.

"I have to ride him while fighting," Edward said. "Many times I must let go of the reins in order gain advantage. If I could not control him without, I would be at a serious risk."

"How do you control him?"

"With my body, especially my legs," Edward said. To prove his point, he sat back in the saddle and Volvo came to a stop. I felt Edward's legs shift under me, and the horse turned around in a complete circle, then started to move ahead as Edward shifted forward again. "It takes a lot of practice, but there are many things I can do when my hands are otherwise occupied."

Edward punctuated his point by pressing his lips to the edge of my jaw. He left a trail of kisses up to my ear, and I could hear his deep inhale before he let out a long sigh.

"I don't usually ride with a companion," he said. "I've never had a woman on my horse with me before."

"That's surprising," I said. I immediately regretted my comment. "I mean…I would have thought…maybe at a tournament or something…"

Edward laughed softly and kissed my jaw again.

"No, I wouldn't have taken any women at tournaments on my horse."

"Why not?"

"Because Volvo is very…special to me. I've never had a woman in my life that I would honor with such a privilege."

I was sure I blushed, either from his comment or from the way his thumb stroked gently against my abdomen as we rode on up the hill and off the path. I turned my head to see his face.

"You said there was another tournament soon?"

"Yes, in Whitlock's lands. He is hosting the spring tournament this year."

"Will I…will I go with you?"

"I would like you to accompany me, yes," Edward said. His deep eyes gazed at me. "If you would be agreeable."

"Yes, please," I said, for the idea of being here in Forks with Tanya and Irina – but without Edward – was not something I wanted to do. Flashes from tournaments held in Volterra invaded my head, ending with the image of Edward on the ground with his helm knocked away. I gasped.

"What is it, my wife?"

"What if…what if you are hurt?" I said in a breathless whisper.

Edward chuckled.

"I'll be fighting with some of my kinsmen," Edward said. "It's not a fight to the death."

"But you could still be hurt."

"Does that worry you?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to be very careful, then."

Volvo jumped over a large tree root, and I bounced crazily in the saddle. Edward held me close to keep me from bouncing right off his steed. We rode for some time through the woods in silence, only stopping briefly as Volvo took a drink from a stream, which we then crossed as water splashed all around us. After we crossed the water, we started up another steep hill and through a very thick part of the forest. The trees were wide and tall, and only a very small amount of sunshine made its way to the forest floor. The ground was thick with ferns and moss.

"Hold on," Edward said. The warm breath from his words coated my ear. I gripped his arm around my waist and he kicked the horse's sides. We were suddenly moving very fast up the last part of the hill, then even faster as Volvo leapt over a large, moss-covered tree trunk that had obviously fallen some time ago. I cried out and gripped Edward tightly as he laughed quietly in my ear.

Bright light erupted in front of us as we suddenly broke out of the trees any into a small, secluded meadow in the middle of the forest. The sun shined down on us brightly. The whole area was covered in buttercups, clover and violets, and the mesh of purples, yellows and greens, was practically heavenly.

"Do you like it?" Edward leaned off to one side so he could look at me more straight on.

"It's beautiful," I said. His returning smile was nearly enough to knock me from atop the horse.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "It's one of my favorite places."

"I've never seen any place like this."

Edward swung from the saddle and landed with a thump on the ground. He reached up and brought me down gently to the soft greenery below my feet. I half stepped to one side, afraid of crushing the delicate flowers under my feet.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked. He pulled the basket from the back of the saddle, and then retrieved the blanket that lay across the stallion's flanks. Edward laid it out on the ground, and though I worried we would smash the flowers beneath us, Edward promised me they would be as good as new the next time we came to this place. He tossed the reins up across the saddle, smacked the animal on the rump, and Volvo meandered off to stand by a tree and nibble at the clover beneath it.

We sat, and the basket was opened. I quickly went through the food packaged inside, preparing anything that needed to be prepared and generally organizing the breads, fruits, meats and cheeses I found there. I poured Edward wine from a flask, and we both sat down to eat. Edward laid down on his side and propped himself up on one elbow as he told me about finding the little meadow years ago while hunting with his dogs. Now he brought Volvo up here because it was good exercise for the horse, and it gave Edward time to think. When I asked him what he thought about, he just shrugged and said "_many things_."

"It's a good place to keep my head clear without all the people and demands at the castle about me," he said. "My thoughts here are my own, and not influenced by others. Carlisle has told me many times about the importance of making the right decisions, though I've certainly failed in that respect a few times. There are many who try to force their will on me, offer their council, or push me to take one side or another. This is my place to get away from all of that, where I can make decisions on my own."

Edward rolled to his back and then sat up with his knees bent. He turned his head and looked at me through the lashes of his half closed eyes.

"I've never brought anyone here before," he said. "As far as I know, no one else has ever been here. At least, not that I've ever seen."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you might like it." Edward shrugged and started pulling clover leaves from the dirt by their roots. "I find it relaxing, and I thought that…well, with everything you have endured since meeting me, I thought you might like…some peace, I suppose."

He took a swig of his wine and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It is peaceful here," I said. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Don't tell anyone about this place," he said. His eyes held a twinge of anger and a lot of mistrust.

"Of course not," I replied. I reached over and touched his forearm. He glanced down at my hand and then back to my face. "I wouldn't."

He nodded and even smiled a little after a few moments had passed. He placed his hand over mine, and then brought it up to his lips, gently kissing each of my knuckles in turn. I felt the heat rise up my neck, though it had nothing to do with the sun shining down upon us. He clasped my hand between both of his and held it in his lap for a while before releasing me long enough for me to pack up the uneaten food back into the basket. Edward sat the basket of food off to the side, out of our way. He leaned his arms over his knees and yanked a few more tufts of clover leaves out of the ground. He reached out and pulled one of the clover flowers by the end of its stem and tucked it behind my ear. He smiled at me as I grabbed up a few other clover flowers and twisted their stems together until they formed a necklace. Edward took it from my hands and examined it before placing it over my head.

"You are so different from every woman I have ever known," he said suddenly.

I blanched, wondering just what I was doing wrong. It occurred to me that he might think such an act to be quite childish. I hadn't made such a thing since I was young, and Princess Jessica would have me make them for her and place them on her head, like a crown. When I didn't make it the right length and it would fall from her head, she would have me punished. I shook my head at the memory, and looked back to Edward. He was several years older than me, and I thought he might not like such a playful display.

"Don't look like that," Edward chastised. "I mean it as a complement. I've never enjoyed the company of princesses for very long. Once I had…spent some time with them, I was never interested in being in their company again."

I knew what he meant when he said _spending time_, and I wondered just how much time he had spent, and with how many. Did I really want to know such a thing? I did not, but when I considered I would travel with him to tournaments, I thought maybe I should know. What if I met with someone else – someone like Lady Tanya – and I didn't know if Edward was…_acquainted_ with her or not? I could be put into a position where I would embarrass him again, and I didn't want that to happen.

"How many…um…I mean, how many women…or who…" I stammered, blushed and wondered if there was any way to get the words back into my mouth.

"How many women have I bedded?"

"Yes," I whispered. I suddenly did not want the answer, potential embarrassment or not.

"Nine," he said bluntly.

"Nine?" I gasped.

"Are you shocked it is that high or that low?"

"Low," I said without thinking, and then covered my mouth with my hand. Edward laughed, but there wasn't any humor in the sound. "Are they all in the court here?"

"No," Edward's eyes grew dark and shifted on the blanket where he sat. "You already know at least one who does not live in Forks."

"Oh, yes." I had forgotten about Princess Jessica.

Edward let a long, slow breath out his nose and rubbed his fingers into his eyes for a moment.

"Tanya and Irina are the only women in Forks I have…indulged," Edward said. "And I never took either of them to my own bed – you are the only woman who has ever been there. All of the others I have met and entertained either before or after tournaments, in other kingdoms around Washington."

"Were they all princesses?" I asked. I felt my curiosity was approaching morbid, but I still wanted to know, even though I didn't want to know.

"All but one, yes."

"Who was she? Where was she from?"

"The daughter of a duke," Edward said, his words clipped. "Up north somewhere – Seattle, maybe? Her name was Bree, if you really must know. Really, Isabella, what difference does it make?"

"If I'm going to travel with you, I would rather not have any surprises."

Edward stared at me a moment, and his eyes darkened. I felt my shoulders tighten, and I hoped I had not offended him. He looked away from me and off into the trees, near where Volvo grazed.

"You make a valid point," Edward finally conceded. "Would it be all right if I just warn you before we get to a particular kingdom? My guess is most of them have been married off by now anyway."

"How could they be?" I asked.

"How could they be what?"

"Married," I said. "If you…well…if they are not virgins…"

"Oh, Isabella," Edward sighed. He reached over and took my hand and then brought it to his lips. He kissed my fingers, and then held my hand in both of his. "Most men are not virgins on their wedding night, and just who do you think is cavorting with them? Yes, if it's found out a woman isn't a virgin then the husband could annul because any children could have their heritage questioned. It's also a wonderful excuse not to marry someone you didn't want to marry in the first place, but it happens all the time. Usually it requires nothing more than an adjustment on the dowry and a waiting period."

For what seemed to be the tenth time that day, I was shocked. Always I remember hearing that a girl was practically useless as a wife if she had already been bedded. How many times had the nobles in Aro's kingdom told us as much? For Kate and Lauren, they told them they had to do their very best at their work, for if they did not, there wasn't a man in the kingdom who would have had them. And for Angela and I, telling us we would be given to a man if we did not do exactly as we were told, and therefore we would be ruined as well.

But now, to hear Edward say that it was not only acceptable for nobles, but common? I had no idea what to even think of his words. So many of the things he said simply did not seem to fit everything I had always been told.

"But everyone always said…"

"They say that to try to keep commoner women from being bedded too soon," Edward said. "If she were to be with child and no husband to care for her, she would end up either the responsibility of the castle or begging in the streets. For nobles, it's simply an embarrassment."

Edward shifted slightly and looked off into the trees again, still pulling at bits of clover on the ground. He appeared to be deep in thought, so I stayed quiet and listened to the sounds of the chirping birds and the light breeze through the trees until he spoke again.

"I have one night to make up for," Edward said softly. He reached out, and his fingers trailed down the sleeve of my dress until he touched the skin on the back of my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I promised you three nights until I made you my wife in the final sense of the word," he clarified. "That should be tonight, but since I am a cad and an idiot, I messed one of them up. If I could make up for it now…well, I could stay on schedule."

"Now?" I repeated. I was suddenly quite aware of the openness of the meadow. I felt very exposed as I looked around, as if someone might have appeared from the woods since I last looked up.

"We don't have to, Isabella," Edward said. His fingers traced over the edge of my jaw. "I have to admit I'm pressing because I want to know if I have even begun to make up for my behavior towards you. I never know what's happening in your head, and it drives me near to insanity."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do I mean? For the love of all that's holy, Isabella – you will be the death of me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I dropped my eyes to the ground. "I'm not sure what you want me to do."

Edward sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head. He rubbed his eyelids with his fingers then swallowed hard and looked straight at me. He pulled both of my hands into his and shifted so he was facing me straight on instead of sitting beside.

"Please," Edward whispered. "Will you lie down with me? Right here, on the blanket? I want to see your skin in the sunlight, and I want to touch you again. I want you to touch me again. Please, Isabella."

I looked to my hands clasped in Edward's grip, up to the horse at the edge of the meadow, and then to the trees around us. Of course, there was no one there, though I felt like I was being watched I knew it was only my own paranoia. Edward was asking me to shed my clothing for him – out here, in the open, where someone could certainly stumble upon us, however unlikely. I remembered what he said about wanting me in the garden at the castle, and even on the throne. My skin began to tingle, and that strange, throbbing feeling made its presence known at the apex of my thighs, reminding me of the incredible, blissful feelings he had brought forth with his fingers on my flesh. In my mind, I heard a small, previously unheard from voice peep out and say _outside be damned_. I wanted to feel like that again.

And that is when I first really wanted to feel his touch.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

I considered naming this chapter "Obnoxiously Cock-block". I know, it's awful, but if you had to wait for the smut, you would have had to wait longer!

Sex in the morning? Is that...LEGAL? LOL How badly do you want to see them do it on the throne? Now that he's tasted her cooking, is he hopelessly trapped by her mad kitchen skillz? What did you think of his threat to Seth? Poor kid. This is the first time I've ever put the meadow in a story (I usually stay away from FF "stuff" I consider overdone), but it seemed to fit here.

Nine women - is E a manwhore at 22, or is that not so bad? Drop me a review and let me know what you think! Either way, it makes Isabella a 10. ;)

Thank you to LiRock, who suggested calling Edward's horse Volvo right after the first chapter posted. LMAO! Speaking of such, the part where Edward introduces Isabella to the horse is my favorite part of this story so far - what did you think? If I ever do an EPOV outtake, it will be of that part.

**I shall be working on What I Want (Want No More from EPOV) this week for Fandoms Fight the Floods. ** I do not know if I will get a UC chapter out next weekend or not. Cross you fingers, but I have to get the other one done first for everyone who donated to the flood victims in Australia. If you Want more of Want No More - donate $5 to the cause! New banner might be included as well!

http:/fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/home(dot)html

Until next time, here's a o/s fic rec for ya - story by by Giveusakiss413 - http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6317111/1/Stay_Golden

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and occasional porn tweeting.


	14. Slowly Explore

**Author's Notes:**

Here we go again! Thanks for being patient and allowing me to finish What I Want before going after this chapter. There are only so many hours in the day! It's not too late to get your copy of What I Want! Just checkout the Fandoms Fight The Floods website for details (you can find the link on my blog).

I continue to be amazed at the response this story has received. I'm truly grateful everyone seems to be enjoying it so much! I'm sorry I can't respond to as many reviews as I would like - but I do read them all, and you guys are truly fantastic!

Thanks to DK for her diligent beta reading!

**"You will undoubtedly discover I have an…_appetite_…"**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Slowly Explore**

"Please." Edward's warm breath danced over my lips. "Please let me touch you."

"Yes," I finally responded when my head cleared. His kisses were leaving me without air for speaking, even when his lips moved from my mouth to the hollow of my throat.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close to his body. I had to rise up on my knees, my skirts trapped beneath my legs as he pulled me to meet him eye to eye. He kissed at my throat, the skin at the base of my ear, and across my jaw.

I closed my eyes to the bright sunlight and let my hands coil into his hair, holding his lips to my skin and trying not to think about how he was pulling at the ties of my dress, and I would soon be exposed to him. Opening my eyes, I marveled at how the light caught the strands in his hair, shining like bright shards of gleaming metal. I fanned out my fingers, twirling a lock of the sparking hair in my hand.

"I desire you so much," he mumbled into the skin at the base of my neck. "I have never…_never_ wanted a woman this badly."

His words both thrilled and terrified me, for there was a part of me that was glad to have him say such things – to know he wanted me as a husband was supposed to want his wife – but there was still another that remembered how a man's lust could overcome him. He may do something he would not have done, had he been in his right mind.

Still, my skin tingled beneath his touch, and I told myself he would not hurt me – Edward had promised he wouldn't – as he began to unbutton his jacket. He only got through the first couple of buttons before he was kissing me again while his hands trailed down my sides. They came around to my stomach and then made their way back up to the ties of my bodice. I offered no protest while he undressed me. As my skin began to appear, Edward stopped for a moment and turned to me sharply.

"You are mine," Edward said sternly as his hands captured my face. His eyes bore into me, his look so intense I could not speak at first. He looked angry, frightened, and elated all at once. "Only mine – ever."

"Yours," I finally said quietly, and his lips crashed back to mine. With an open mouth, he claimed first my lips, then my tongue, then down over my chin and to my throat. I kept my grip on his hair as his fingers worked at the ties of my dress. He was having trouble with the laces, and growled at the knots as he pulled at them. When they loosened, he dropped his head to my chest and I could feel his warm breath as he kissed at the top of my breasts.

"So beautiful." His words touched my bare skin just before he tilted his head to look up at me with half closed eyes. "I want to see you…all of you."

I could only nod dumbly as his hands pushed slowly, softly, and the sleeves of the dress fell away from my arms, leaving me bare from my head to my stomach. I could hear my husband's rapid breaths as his dark eyes – somehow untouched by the afternoon light – gazed from my shoulders to my breasts, his mouth open just enough to drag his tongue over his bottom lip. He released my arms and leaned back on his heels, unbuttoning the rest of his jacket and tossing it off to the side, near my riding cloak. His eyes met mine again, and he kept them focused on me as he loosened the waist of his pants and pulled his shirt up over his head.

Even when I had my hands on his chest and his back to wash him, it had been by dim light – the fire and the candles – never in the sunshine. Now I could see him quite clearly, and those wonderful lines decorated his chest and stomach with the outline of each and every muscle. Indeed, his skin was so beautiful – so radiant – he seemed to sparkle in the sun's beams.

I heard Edward's slight chuckle, and realized I was staring at him with my mouth open. I closed it quickly, feeling the heat in my cheeks, as Edward took my hands in his and placed my palms on his bare skin.

"Touch me, Isabella," he said. "Do not hold back. Touch me any way you wish."

I nodded, my lower lip firmly snared by my teeth, and ran the palms of my hands from his chest up to his shoulders. His skin was smooth, with just a few wisps of copper hair in the center of his chest and down around his stomach. My fingers ran along the curve of his upper arms, and the large muscle there flexed as I ran my fingers over it. I reached his forearms and hands, then lay my palms flat against his stomach. The lines of muscles there tightened as I touched them, and I shivered.

"Tell me if you are cold," Edward said. "The sun is warm, but I want to know if you are chilled."

"I'm not cold," I assured him, though I wondered if I should have been. The sun was high and its light was warm, but it was still early in the spring.

"Tell me if you _get_ cold," Edward emphasized. I glanced to his eyes, but he wasn't looking at my face. He watched his own hands as they ran up my arms and then down again.

"I will."

Edward's response was only a hum. He ran a single finger over the tip of my breast, smiling slightly as it contracted at his touch, then leaned back and swiftly removed his boots and belt.

"Lie back," he said softly. He brought his lips to my forehead and kissed me once as his hands put light pressure on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and bent to his will, dropping my head to the blanket as Edward's fingers slowly moved from my shoulder, across my collarbone, and to my breast. A single fingertip traced around the nipple slowly, and I could feel it harden even more under his touch.

"Do you like that?" Edward whispered, his words breathy. "Do you know how lovely it is when your body responds to me this way?"

I whimpered, unable to offer him a true reply. He did not seem to mind, for his mouth was turned up in a smile when I opened my eyes to look at him. His hand moved to my other breast, giving it the same attention until both nipples pointed towards the cloudless sky. As my breaths began to come faster, my chest rose and appeared to offer them to him. Edward seemed to agree, and leaned over me to take one of them in his mouth, sucking gently as his palm slowly lifted and massaged the other.

"You feel so good in my hands," Edward said, his lips running over my nipple as he spoke. His open palms ran down my sides, and he gathered the skirts at my waist in his fingers. "I want more of you, my wife."

His eyes tilted towards mine and I tried to take a deep breath. It was difficult, the intensity of his look and the movements of his hands all seemed to gather at that single point between my legs – the place where he was threatening to explore. His mouth left a trail of kisses from the spot between my breasts down a line to my stomach. Edward rose up on his knees, gripped the edge of my skirts and looked at me, his eyes a silent question. I could only respond my nodding my head, and he slowly pulled the skirts down my legs and off completely.

I shivered, though the sun was warm enough to my skin. I shivered because my husband was staring down at my naked body for the first time, his eyes dark and smoldering. I shivered because he was licking his lips, and I was fairly certain he was also holding his breath. Was I acceptable? It had been my fear since the wedding night – that he may, in the end, find me lacking. His words to Sir Jasper in the carriage came back to me. He could dismiss me if I wasn't good enough, and here I was – exposed completely to his eyes in the bright sunlight of midday. I looked away from him.

"Stop," Edward said quietly. My eyes went back to his, and I could feel the indentation of my teeth in my bottom lip as I bit down.

"Stop?" I questioned.

"Stop thinking whatever it is you are thinking," Edward said. "You are…incredible to behold. You are not _inadequate_, or whatever word it was you used before."

It _was_ the word I had used. I could not help but think of the princesses he had known and the other noble women who would have been, undoubtedly, better suited for his wife. They already knew all these things that I did not, and many of them had not been afraid of his touch in the past. I felt his hand on my cheek, and he turned my head to face him before he took my bottom lip away from my teeth and sucked it gently into his mouth.

"You are beautiful," he said. His hands moved from my head down my shoulders, over my arms and down to my bare waist. For a moment, he closed his eyes and seemed to be battling something inside of himself. His thumbs danced over my skin, making small circles across my flesh. When his eyes opened again, he took a long, deep breath before speaking. "So soft…so fragile…"

One of his hands moved from my waist to my stomach, stopped there for a brief second before slowly dropping down lower. I gasped as his hand reached the small mound of hair that covered my skin there, and his fingers threaded through it. They explored, they searched, and they discovered, while I panted and gripped his shoulders, my eyes staring wide at the sky above.

"Do you feel it here?" he asked quietly. His fingers moved lower, slowly moving between my legs and coming back covered in moisture. I gasped. "Do you feel how warm you are against my hand? How wet are you for me?"

A small noise escaped my lips as his fingers reached for my most intimate spot. His moistened finger circled, dipped low, then came back up to circle again.

"You are…you are so wet for me, Isabella…do you feel it? Do you understand? This is how I know your body wants to feel me…how I know you want to feel me inside of you, even if you don't know it yet."

The tip of his finger circled at the apex of my folds, just below the mound of hair, spreading the moisture around me and then going back for more. I heard a low moan, and I couldn't tell for sure if it had come from his mouth or my own.

Edward's lips came back to my throat, sucking on my skin and licking at the vessel in my neck. I was sure he knew how my heart beat rapidly under his touch. One hand cupped my breast, while the other continued to slide up and down between my legs. My thighs clenched, and I felt the cloth of Edward's trousers as he placed one of his legs between mine. He curled his knee to wrap his ankle around my calf and dragged my legs apart in one fluid movement. I gasped again as his fingers delved lower, sinking between the folds of flesh now spread out before him, fully uncovered to his touch.

My eyes closed tightly, and my fingers reached for him. They grabbed at his back and shoulders as I fought with myself to stay grounded. My heart was beating too fast – my lungs working too hard to bring air into my body. Edward's upwardly curled lips danced over the skin of my neck, shoulders and chest as I held on to him. I felt as though my whole body was shaking, the sheer magnitude of feelings brought out of me at the touch of his mouth, tongue, and hands was just too much for me to bear. It was like it had been last night, when his hands had touched me there, through the cloth of my nightdress, only multiplied.

The tip of his finger was suddenly _there_ – right at the very entrance to my body – nestled between my legs in warm, wet heat. I cried out, and Edward's mouth was against my ear, whispering that he would not ever, _ever_ hurt me. As his words warmed my ear with his heated breath, his finger did as his words promised, and slowly pushed inside of me as his thumb began is relentless circling at the top of my folds.

There were so many sensations – his mouth against my neck, his hand cupping my breast, his thumb and its slow, deliberate movements – his finger seemed to slip inside of me without any resistance at all. The motions he made were obvious to my sensitive skin, but where I expected to feel the pain of his entry – even when it was only his finger – there was none. He just slowly slid it in and out of me while I moaned and panted into his hair.

"Does that feel good to you, my wife?" he growled against my throat. "Do you like my hands on you now? Do you want to feel more of what I can give you?"

I moaned again, possibly telling him yes, though I couldn't have been sure. He pulled his finger from my body, and then slowly eased back in with two fingers instead of one. I gasped at the new pressure, and he pulled back, kissing my mouth and taking my breath from me before pushing them back inside again.

"Soon," Edward whispered, "soon there _will_ be more of me – pushing inside of you like this. I'll take you so gently, my wife…I swear it…"

I whimpered, my hands shook, and my legs tensed. I tried to bring them back together, but Edward kept his leg firmly wrapped around mine, keeping me spread out for him. I could feel his fingers curl up inside of my body, placing pressure up towards the area where his thumb pushed down from the outside. My legs became rigid, then shuddered. My fingers dropped to my sides and gripped the blanket under me as I called out for my husband. His mouth was there instantly, kissing the side of my neck and up to my jaw, whispering words I could not understand as my body sang loudly to the rhythm of his touch.

"Edward!" I cried out again before my body went slack against the blanket. My lungs gasped for air, and though my eyes were open, I saw nothing. I could still feel, though, and I felt Edward's hand as his fingers slowly pulled away from me, leaving me feeling empty without his touch. He rolled to his side and pulled me with him, his arms circling me as he pulled me against his chest.

Slowly, I emerged from my stupor. My breathing and heart calmed down a little, and I found the will to turn and look at my husband. His face was slightly flush, and he still breathed roughly. Remembering the night before, when he had not felt as I had felt, I was again hit with the unfairness of the discrepancy.

"You are…um…you didn't take off your…" I couldn't even finish. I would have thought, now that I was lying beside him without a stitch covering my body, I would have been able to find the words I wanted to say, but they would not come. I felt my embarrassment in my cheeks. I wanted to tell him he could take me now, if that was his wish. I wouldn't have stopped him again, for I understood now what it was he wished to feel, and I did not wish to deny him that pleasure.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I did," Edward admitted. "You are far too tempting, and I want to make sure I at least do _this_ right."

His lips pressed against the tip of my nose.

"Would you like me to?" he said, giving me his half grin as he raised an eyebrow as well. I turned away from him as I felt my cheeks flush at his forwardness. Edward laughed through his nose, trying to hold it back. "I will, you know. I'm only too happy to have you look at me."

He took my wrist like he had the other night, and I didn't resist as he moved it across his chest and down to his stomach. He released my hand, and I left it where it was as Edward lifted his hips slightly and pulled his trousers away.

I didn't look. I wanted to look, but I also didn't want to look.

Edward's hand covered mine again, and he guided my fingers lower until they met the slight indentation of his navel. He let go of me then and I opened my eyes to look to his face.

He was smiling his crooked smile and leaning all the way back on the blanket, with both of his arms tucked behind his head. His chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed through his parted lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and it reminded me of what his hand had been doing a few moments ago, and how he had made me feel.

I wanted him to feel what I had felt.

I allowed my eyes to drop down, over his sculpted chest, his muscled stomach, and all the way to his…

My breath caught in my throat. It looked even bigger than it had felt, and it seemed to move of its own volition, bobbing up and down and reaching nearly where my hand rested on his stomach. It was long and thick and seemed so…so…_powerful_…as it lay against his skin. It reminded me of the sword Edward had held as he fought against Sir James – strong, hard, and dangerous if one was not careful around it.

My tongue traced the edge of my lip as I reached out tentatively, and slowly brought my fingers down the slight line of hair below his navel. I remembered how Edward had run his fingertip over my sensitive nipples, and wondered if he would like the same kind of touch against his skin. The index finger of my left hand followed the line down until I was nearly touching that part of him – the part he wanted inside of me. The part that would open me and make me his wife. The part of him that would fill me with his seed and grow children in my belly.

Edward hissed as I touched the tip, and I pulled my hand away quickly with a gasp. He grabbed my wrist, holding it near his stomach.

"Please…do not stop."

With my hand shaking a little, I reached out again, and my fingers traced lightly over the very end. I was quite surprised at how smooth the skin around him was, and equally astonished when I realized the skin at the end would move with my touch as I stroked two fingers from the tip to about half way down his length. It twitched, then stilled, and Edward's hand covered mine again, putting slight pressure on my fingers until they had curled around it.

With his hand guiding me, I wrapped my fingers part way around him – for my hand did not reach all the way around – and slowly stroked the male flesh – both soft and hard at the same time. Edward's fingers set a smooth rhythm, and then released my hand as he leaned back into the blanket, much as I had done just a few minutes before, leaving me to my own devices.

For a moment, I just watched what I was doing – slowly moving my hand up and then back again. When I brought it back, the layer of skin around the end pulled back with my hand, exposing the round, bulbous end. When I moved my hand back up, it disappeared, reminding me of a turtle sneaking back into its shell. I felt myself smile at the thought, and wanted to laugh, but decided Edward would likely not find my thoughts humorous. As I became a little more comfortable with the action, I tried to remember how Edward's hand had moved again my flesh, and tried to do something similar.

Edward began to rock his hips slightly against my hand, showing me the exact rhythm he desired. It made me feel bolder; for his panting breaths, tensing muscles, and dark gaze showed me what I was doing was pleasing him. I gripped him just a little more as my hand stroked up to the tip, and I ran my thumb around the end.

Edward gasped, moaned, and grabbed my hand. He held me there for the briefest moment – pushing my hand hard against his flesh – then stopped with a growl.

"Stop…Isabella…please," Edward groaned and pulled my fingers away.

"You don't like it?" I held my breath. I must have done something wrong.

"Don't like it?" he scoffed and moaned again. "It's feels like heaven, my wife. It's just…it's too good, and I've sinned enough."

"Sinned?" I questioned.

Edward took a few deep breaths, one hand resting on his chest, near his heart, while the other gripped my fingers. Finally, he spoke again.

"If you had kept touching me, I would have spilled my seed on the ground."

"That's a sin?"

His eyes turned to mine and he brought my fingers to his lips.

"If it is not used for its intended purpose," Edward informed me, "it is sinful, yes. If it falls to the ground…if it is not…ugh."

"I have no capacity to explain this to you," he mumbled. He sat up and released my fingers from his grasp. He closed his eyes, and his hands rubbed at his cheeks roughly before cascading upwards and through his locks, leaving them splayed out all over his head. I tensed – sure he must be angry with my ignorance. "In the end, it means I will only experience that pleasure when I am inside of you, and there is the potential to give you a child."

I nodded as Edward opened his eyes and peered at me. I understood what he meant – he would only feel the same as I when he released his seed into me. I tried not to think about what he might have meant – that he had already sinned enough – for the implications were a little too unnerving.

"I'm sorry, my…Edward." I blushed. "I didn't know that was a sin."

"Have you not read your Bible?" Edward turned toward me and grinned, obviously teasing. I looked away, and felt my teeth in my lip. My heart began to beat faster as shame washed over me. Before we were even wed, he had said I was to know his God, and I didn't. I knew almost nothing. "Isabella? What is it?"

"I've not read the…um…the Bible."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't have much time for such things before," Edward said. His shoulders moved up a down. "You will have time for it now."

"I don't…um…" I didn't know what else to say, so I finally just blurted it out. "I know nothing of reading!"

"You don't know…how to read?"

"No, my Lord."

"Of course you don't," Edward grumbled and sighed. His fingers reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his fingers against the corners of his eyes. "Esme is right; there is so much I need to teach you."

Edward's hand reached out and touched my cheek.

"All in time, my wife."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. My heart had calmed with his words, though my mind had not. Edward lay back against the blanket and drew me close to his side before reaching for the cloak, pulling it over the top of us. For a few moments, we lay on the blanket in silence while I wondered about how he may have sinned in the past, and the reasons he had me stop touching him. I had heard about a man's seed, and how it would expel from his body when he was in the heat of passion, but I had certainly never witnessed such a thing. I was both curious and apprehensive. I wanted to ask him more of it, but did not know what to say.

"So, that is why you want to…um…to put…um…" I babbled, not sure what exactly what I wanted to say, and I certainly didn't know what I was supposed to call…_it_. I finally gave up, and just neglected to call it anything. "You want to…um…so you won't be sinning?"

"Yes, my wife," Edward said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at me, and his eyes sparkled. "Though that is not the only reason. I want to be with you the _right way_, every time I am with you."

_The right way._ I wondered if he meant that there was more than one way to complete the act itself, or was it only because he would be taking me as his wife and not just someone he came across at a tournament. For what must have been the thousandth time, I wished I could be more like them – those women he had been with before – sure of what I wanted, and willing to give him what he desired without any reservations.

"You may…if you wish," I said. Feeling the heat rise to my skin, I ducked my head against his chest. My voice had been so quiet I could hardly hear it myself. Edward's hand cupped my face and turned me to look at him. He slowly shook his head.

"I_ do_ wish," Edward said softly. "I want you, Isabella. You will undoubtedly discover I have an…_appetite_…but I am not so insatiable I cannot wait a few more hours."

"When we return to the castle?"

"Very soon after we return, if I may have my way." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You will," I heard myself respond. Edward's fingers traced along my jaw and neck before his mouth captured mine again. I could feel his smile against my lips.

"I will need to make sure you are well fed before hand," Edward said with a chuckle. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I didn't ask. I wondered if he would take me to our chair again tonight, and if so, maybe I would ask him what he meant then. The thought had me wondering what else I might ask him the next time we sat there.

His hand moved up and down my arm as he repositioned the cloak to cover my shoulder. The afternoon sun covered us, and it was quite warm under the cloak. I felt my body relax against him, and did not tense when he placed his fingers against my chin and turned my head so he could kiss me. I smiled as his lips brushed mine, and he dropped his head and held me to his body again. I felt his chest rise and fall with his steady breaths and found my thoughts drifting. My eyes closed soon afterwards, and I let the warmth of the sun and my husband's strong arms lull me to sleep.

…

"Isabella?"

I heard the sound of my name, but it wasn't quite registering with my brain. I was warm, sleepy and content. I could feel the soft brush of a finger over my cheek.

"Isabella?" I heard again. I blinked as bright, warm light penetrated my vision. Edward's knuckle gently teased the side of my face as I looked up into his jade green eyes. We were still lying on the blanket, in the middle of the meadow, our clothes scattered off to the side. Only my cloak covered us like a warm, woolen cocoon. Edward smiled and placed his lips against my forehead.

"It's getting late, my wife," he said. He pushed a stray piece of hair off my face and around the back of my ear. "We need to head back, lest you be out after nightfall, which I will not allow. I want you safe and indoors when the sun sets."

"I'm sorry," I murmured with a yawn. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Do not worry yourself, Isabella," he said. "You looked so comfortable lying there I couldn't bear to wake you sooner. That was the first time you seemed…_peaceful _in sleep since we were wed. You obviously needed it."

Edward pulled the cloak around my shoulders as he rolled to his side and reached for his clothing. He dressed himself while I stared at the ground, trying to keep myself from examining the bare skin across his shoulder blades and the line of his spine as it dipped to the base of his back. I pulled my dress around my body while Edward collected Volvo and strapped the blanket and picnic basket to the horse's back. Once we were ready, I looked back on the little meadow as Edward hoisted me onto the stallion.

"Would you like to come back someday?" Edward asked as we left the little meadow and entered the thick wooded forest.

"Yes, please!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Anytime you wish."

Volvo nickered and took a couple of dancing steps to avoid some fallen branches. Edward held me steady, and we started downhill. One of his hands gripped the reins and guided the steed, while the other reached up and pushed my hair away from my face. I turned to look at him, and found him smiling.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

"You don't have to say that." I shook my head. I knew he felt he needed to say such things to me, but I wanted him to know I did not expect it from him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and he seemed truly confused.

"I know I'm not beautiful," I clarified. "You don't have to say I am."

"Who says you're not?" Edward's eyes narrowed and darkened.

"Well, um... Princess Jessica," I mumbled.

Edward took a breath and blew it down his nose in a huff. I felt the muscles of his arm tense around my middle.

"Whose bed do you share?" he growled abruptly.

"Yours."

"And whose opinion on your beauty matters more, the spoiled brat princess in another kingdom, or the man whose bed in which you sleep?"

I felt the heat in my face and turned away from his look, but he would have none of it. He released the reins, his fingers grasped my chin, and he brought me to face his blazing eyes.

"Whose?" he demanded.

"Yours," I said quietly, sheepishly. I felt his chest push against my back as he took another breath.

"Don't forget that," he said, though his tone was not harsh. I nodded, and he released my chin and we rode in silence.

"I will have to ask Esme what I will need to teach you, aside from reading," Edward said after we had crossed the small creek. After a moment, he looked to me. "Do you wish to learn?"

"Learn to read?" I gasped.

"Yes."

"I never…I never considered it."

"You should know how to read," Edward said quietly. "Someday you will need to know."

"Why?"

"Because you will be my queen," Edward said as his voice turned more serious. "If you need to send a message to me or to another kingdom, you will need to be able to write it yourself."

"Couldn't someone write it for me?" I asked.

"It may be a private message," he explained. "Even if it is not, how will you know for sure if they have written what you actually said?"

"Why would they not? I mean…wouldn't they…um…have to write what I said? I mean, if I was queen?"

"If they were loyal, yes," Edward said with a nod. "But if they knew you could not read, they could take advantage of you. I don't want to take that risk."

The whole idea of disloyalty – though of course I knew it could happen – was so foreign to me I didn't truly understand. For as long as I could remember, anything even remotely disloyal meant death, so why would anyone risk such a thing? Edward had obviously felt such betrayal, and though I knew of some who were angry enough at nobles to voice their opinions, I never would have thought to act on it. But if Edward was concerned, then I would have to accept that it could happen, and I would have to take those steps to make sure I would never jeopardize the security of Forks or my husband.

"Then I will have to learn."

Edward sat up and adjusted his seating in the saddle, pulling me closer to him in the process. I tucked my legs to the side and smoothed out my dress. He pulled at the reins and Volvo slowed as we went down a steep incline. Once we were at the bottom, Edward leaned to the side and placed his cheek against mine.

"I'm sorry, my wife," he said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For not knowing what you need to know," he said. "And for assuming too much. I have been bred for this life – this position, and you have not. Even then, I don't know what a queen should know, only what_ I_ need to know. I'm not even sure how much of what I have learned since I was a babe in arms would be taught to you as well. Little, I would guess."

He settled back and pulled me against his chest, adjusting my riding cloak so it was securely around my shoulders. I tensed a little, suddenly aware of our closeness as he moved his hips against my back. His hand began stroking my stomach, and the warm sun sneaking through the leaves of the trees was making me feel sleepy again, and I relaxed against his broad chest.

"Isabella?" I heard Edward question. The tip of his nose touched the edge of my ear.

"Yes, Edward?"

He moved around to look at me from the side, so I turned my head to face him.

"I truly wish to know you," he said. "Not just because our queen demanded it. Even the very first time I looked at you – when I was in the arena and you blushed so beautifully – I wanted to know more about you."

"I will tell you anything you wish to know."

"I know you will," he nodded. "But I don't always know what questions to ask. I will learn, my wife. I promise you that. I am not going to fail you again."

The ride back down the hill was more difficult, both for the horse and for his riders. Edward gripped me tightly, only occasionally slowing enough to press his lips to my cheek or hair. My head was still filled with sleep, and my long nap combined with Edward's warm arms and the steady movement of the horse almost lulled me back into sleep. Though it must have taken nearly as much time to return as it did to get there, it seemed like the castle walls were in view in almost no time at all.

Edward's arm tightened around me, and he leaned close to kiss my cheek.

"We're almost home," he said.

I looked up to the towering walls of the castle, and I could see the shadowy figures of archers as they patrolled. The stables emitted the sounds of horses as they came in for the night, and in the distance I could hear the bark of Edward's hunting dogs. The red and golden hues from the sun's lowered rays across the fields were breathtaking.

And that is when I first felt Castle Forks was my home.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Awwww….ain't that sweet? :)

She saw his verge! She still doesn't know what to call it, but at least she knows what it looks like! Do you think Volvo was watching?

So what else (besides reading) do you think Bella will need to learn to be an effective queen?

For those who had their compassion rating for Edward set at about -9 at the end of chapter 6, what do you think of him now?

I would apologize for the lack of plot development in this chapter, but I really don't think most of you mind too much. ;)

Next chapter – probably next weekend.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and occasional porn tweeting.


	15. Regretfully Question

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Early update! Don't thank me - thank DK for her most awesome beta skills and getting the chapter back to me in record time! :) I haven't even read all the reviews for the last chapter, so I guess I shall be even more behind! *sigh* I do wish I could respond to more of them, but I do love you all for leaving them and I read each and every one!

HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHONGA! :)

See you at the bottom!

**"I was raised for war." **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Regretfully Question**

The evening breeze whipped random pieces of straw around the entrance to the stables as Edward rode through the doorway, dropped off the side of the horse, and then lifted me easily to the ground. One of the stable boys held the reins as Edward barked orders at him.

"Make sure Michael exercises him both in the morning and later in the afternoon. I want him ready to ride with armor the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir Edward!" the stable boy chirped. He began to lead Volvo into his stall.

"Feed him well this evening, and make sure he has enough water. If I see his pail empty again, someone will pay for it."

"Yes, Sir Edward!"

"Tell Michael to check with the blacksmith in the morning and make sure my armor has been properly repaired as well, including the helm."

"Yes, Sir Edward!"

Edward held his arm out to me and I took it. The sun was just starting to set behind the castle walls as we walked through the gate, up the path and into the castle proper.

"I assume Esme has already planned on sending us dinner in our rooms," Edward was saying as we started up the stairway. "After we dine, we can…sit for a while."

I looked up at him, and he was smiling ever so slightly. I nodded, understanding what he meant, and I considered what questions I may ask him. I wanted to know more about his sister, and Sir Jasper, but wasn't sure if that was the type of topic he wished me to broach in our chair. We had just reached the top of the stairs leading to the hallway and our rooms when we heard a shout.

"Edward Anthony!"

I felt Edward's body tense as Queen Esme stalked down the hallway towards us. Edward's fingers tightened on top of my hand as he watched her approach.

"You scared poor Seth half to death with that talk!" she scolded. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"I wanted some privacy," Edward growled back at her. I tensed. Though I had heard him use such a tone before – both to his adoptive parents and servants alike – I couldn't help but think even a prince would be reprimanded for such disrespect to the Queen, but his words did not seem to upset her. "I do not require, nor will I tolerate a nanny!"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Queen responded. "I needed to make sure you weren't sneaking off somewhere with your men."

Edward growled again under his breath as he shuffled his feet back and forth and stared at the ground. His fingers flexed once before he looked up to meet her eyes.

"I heard your mandate," he replied. "I had no intention of breaking it."

"I see that," she said as her eyes darted between us. "Still – to say such things to Seth! You would do well to remember how important he is to you in your army."

"He would have been a great loss," Edward said with a nod. He looked to Esme and raised his eyebrows. "I'm glad he chose to listen."

Esme shook her head and let out a sigh. Her hands dropped from her hips and she pursed her lips.

"Since you have already been out and about today, will you be joining us in the dining hall for supper?" Esme asked. "Lady Susan is here, and we'll be dining shortly."

Edward hesitated before looking to me and taking a deep breath.

"Please offer my apologies," Edward said curtly. "We will be dining in our room tonight."

Esme's eyes widened. After a moment, her mouth turned up in the slightest of smiles before she tilted her head and nodded towards us.

"I will relay your regrets." Queen Esme looked to me and her eyes softened as she smiled. "I hope you enjoyed your day, Isabella. Perhaps we will be able to spend some time together soon. I have been working on some embroidery, and I wondered if you had ever learned that skill."

"I've tried it a few times…Esme," I replied, still uncertain about calling her by her given name, but glad I had at least remembered to address her ask she had asked. "I would love to try again."

"Then we shall make sure you have the opportunity." Her smile broadened and she looked back to Edward. "Enjoy your evening. I'll have your meal sent up directly."

"Thank you, Mother."

She nodded and took her leave of us. Edward opened the door to our rooms and ushered me inside. The fires must have been tended while we were out, for they were blazing, the room was warm, and the evening candles had been lit. The windows were opened, and I could smell the spring blooms in the air as the breeze made the candles flicker. Edward removed his riding jacket and tossed it over the couch in the morning room, then helped me remove my cloak before rinsing his hands in the water basin. He removed his belt, sword and scabbard and propped the sword up next to the fire.

Dinner arrived quickly, and I again took the food at the door and brought it into our rooms myself as the kitchen servants stayed in the hall. Edward looked on, smiling his half smile at me. He ate heartily, but I found my stomach was too tied up in knots to eat very much. Once we were finished, Edward sat in the chair by the fire and beckoned to me. I walked over to him slowly and then lowered myself onto his lap. I felt his fingers touch my sides as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad you liked the meadow," he said.

"It's beautiful," I confirmed. I lay my hands down in my lap and twisted my fingers together. I knew he wanted me to speak freely, as he had indicated before, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to say or ask, if anything. I could have asked about his family, or about what might be expected of me at the tournament in a few days time. I could also have asked him to elaborate on sinning, since he had spoke of it earlier, but I was not sure I wished to hear the details.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked.

"Somewhat," I replied.

"Of sitting here or of…later?"

"Both," I confessed. My fingers tugged at each other.

"Your hands are trembling." His hand ran from my shoulder down to my fingers, which he pried apart so he could hold one of my hands. His thumb traced circles over my palm. "There must be something you wish to say. Would you rather have dined with everyone else?"

"Dining here was fine," I said.

"You didn't eat."

"I was not very hungry."

Edward huffed through his nose and leaned his head back against the chair.

"Lady Susan was probably hoping to speak to you more."

"Lady Susan?" I inquired, hoping my tone didn't give away what I was truly wondering.

"Of LaPush," Edward said. "Do you not remember? She was in our carriage between the wedding and reception."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering the lithe older woman who sat with the Duke of LaPush, whose name I also didn't remember. "I remember her and her husband."

"Her brother," Edward corrected with a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"There is no reason for an apology," Edward said. "I know how overwhelmed you were that night. If it makes any difference to you, I would have handled it somewhat differently in retrospect."

I nodded, not sure what difference it would have made. The last five days had been a whirlwind in my head, and I didn't know what to make of any of it. I wasn't sure how it could have been much different for me. Between embarrassing Edward on multiple occasions and being completely inept in what he needed from me, changing how the wedding was conducted probably would not have made much of an impact.

Edward released my hand and placed his fingertips on my jaw, turning me towards him. His lips brushed softly against mine as his eyes looked into me. They were bright and they sparkled when the corner of his mouth turned up. I tried to fathom how the same eyes could go from this – soft and playful – to the sharp and biting look he gave to his guard as he threatened his life. When he admitted to Esme how important the man was to him, I didn't understand how he could consider punishing him for following her orders.

"There is something you wish to ask me," Edward said. He was not asking a question. I bit down on my lip and nodded slightly. "Out with it, then!"

"It is…well…" I stammered. "It is about the guard…Seth."

"What of him?"

"Queen Esme said he was important," I said, "in your army."

"He is."

"Would you have…done what you said you were going to do? If he had followed us?"

"Yes."

"But…why? If he is so valuable to you..."

"Why kill him?" The corners of Edward's mouth turned up slightly and his eyebrows rose. I nodded. "The usefulness of one soldier is completely outweighed by my ability to command them all. If one of them cannot follow my orders, then the potential in battle is catastrophic. They have to be able to trust my word implicitly. They have to know that I will not back down from anything I say."

"But…you made him go against the Queen's word," I said.

"Not exactly," Edward said with a shrug. "I told him to discuss it with her, which he obviously did, which would give her the opportunity to rescind. Esme knows I am a man of my word, and she knows how valuable Seth is to me. She never would have sent him. She could have sent another man, who would have died in his stead, but she obviously saw no point to such waste."

My eyes blinked a few times, and I looked down at my hands in my lap. My chest felt tight and I had to swallow hard.

"If the Queen had told him to follow, he would have been obeying her."

"Yes."

"And still you would have…have killed him?"

"Isabella." Edward leaned back a little in our chair and shook his head. His hand ran up my back, then back down to my waist, and he pushed gently between my shoulder blades until my head rested against his chest. "I never make a statement I am not prepared to see through. If I had seen Seth at any time out in the forest today, we would not be sitting here now. We would be in the courtyard witnessing his execution."

"I don't understand," I admitted. I didn't – I didn't understand how he could be so…_callous_ towards someone he said was important to him. "Why would you have someone executed for such a…a little thing?"

"Going against my word is not a _little thing_, Isabella."

"But you said he was important to you." I was pressing, and I knew it, though sitting here with him was allowing me more boldness than I would have thought. On one level, it terrified me to be asking him so many questions, but he had wanted me to do so – indeed, he had demanded it – and I didn't want to disappoint him, either. I also wanted to understand his reasons, for as incongruous as they appeared, I thought there must be merit to them.

"He's only a soldier, Isabella," Edward said, his tone chastising. "I have many capable soldiers."

My eyes tightened, and as I felt the gentle thrumming of his heart beneath my cheek, my mind flashed to Angela and Lauren. I wondered just how the Princess came to regard us all as we cared for her and made sure her every command come to fruition.

"Princess Jessica has many capable handmaids," I said quietly before I realized the words were coming from my mouth. My body seemed to freeze solid on his lap, but not so much that I couldn't feel Edward tense as well. I felt the minute increase of his heart underneath his shirt as he held his breath. His fingers gripped my arm slightly before releasing me all together.

"Get up," he said quietly. His voice was hard, dark, and it sent a chill down my spine.

I turned my legs to the side and stood from the chair. I started to take a step back but Edward stood and grabbed my hand, holding me firm. His other hand took me by the chin and his eyes blazed down at me in anger.

"I will not have you, or any other woman, tell me how to deal with my army," he snarled low. "I swore there would be no chastisement for anything said in that chair, and I will stand by my word. But don't you _ever_ question how I handle my men again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord."

His fingers released my chin and both his hands fell to his sides. I dropped my eyes to the floor and tried to keep myself from dropping to my knees, as I felt I should, but I didn't think it would please him. Edward turned away and stalked over to the window. The shutters were open, and he looked out over the darkening field for a while.

I was so confused. Hadn't I done what he asked? He wanted me to ask him questions when we sat in the chair – it was what he had requested before. It seemed no matter what I did, I would never make the right choice.

"Make me some tea," Edward finally said. His voice had gone cold and expressionless.

"Yes, my…Edward."

I took the kettle and filled it with fresh water, trying to understand just where I had gone wrong. He had demanded I tell him what I was thinking, but when I did, he did not truly wish to hear. I was so confused, and even the usually calming act of preparing his tea was not helping my shaking hands. I brought him the cup of steaming liquid, which he took and deposited on the table near the window with barely a glance. I didn't know what I was to do next, so I stood there beside him and stared at the floor.

"I didn't mean to be so…gruff." He taped his fingers on the window sill and continued to stare out over the field. "You caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said quietly. "I thought…"

"You thought what?" he demanded.

"I thought you wanted me to ask you…questions."

"You may…" Edward's jaw tensed, and he spoke through clenched teeth, "_inquire_, but do not presume, Isabella. You may ask me questions, but do not question my judgment. Not in matters such as war."

"I didn't mean to be…" I whispered. I felt one of the tears I had been trying to hold back escape and tumble down my face. Edward's hand reached out and ran up my back, stopping at my shoulder. He pulled me against his chest and his lips touched the top of my head.

"Sit down, Isabella," he said. He released me, pointing towards the chair, and I moved to quickly sit. Edward took a couple of steps towards me, then stopped and turned to the fire, staring at the burning embers and kicking at a piece of a log that had rolled away from the flames.

"I was raised for war." Edward placed his hands on the mantle and leaned against it heavily, staring into the flames. "I have been preparing for it nearly my entire life. There is only one person to whom I answer on such matters, and that is our King. Not even Esme questions me in this regard."

"It was not my intent-" I tried to say, but he shushed me.

"I know," he said.

"It won't happen again," I promised.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reached out and touched the hilt of the sword as it sat propped up against the wall. His fingers slid slowly over the edge of cold metal.

"I am a violent and brutal man, Isabella," Edward said softly. He didn't look at me, but kept his eyes turned towards the flames. "It is in my nature. When I am angered, it is how I have always resolved the issue at hand."

He turned his head abruptly, and our eyes met. I didn't understand his look; though I could see his anger still lodged deep within his irises, there was something else there as well.

"I do not wish to be violent towards you again," he said, his voice earnest. "I wish to trust you, and have you trust me. But this is how I have always been…I want to be different towards you…for you…but it is…"

He shook his head sharply and looked back to the fire.

"It is difficult," he finally said.

Though I was sure his words were meant to calm me, the effect was the opposite. Did he think I wished him to be different with me, as if I was truly a princess? Did he think I would attempt to impose whatever will I had on him?

"I do not expect you to change your ways," I told him.

"I know you do not," Edward responded. "But I'll not subject you to the way I have always been – not here, not when we are alone. You will still see it outside of these rooms, there is no way to avoid that."

He glanced at me for a moment, and his eyes and voice softened.

"You are so…innocent. You are completely naïve of all the things I have been inundated with since my childhood. I don't think I have ever known anyone quite like you."

"I will learn," I whispered. "I promise, I'll learn to read, and I'll learn anything else-"

"That is not what I meant!" Edward yelled, and I cringed. He pushed back from the mantle and rubbed one hand over his face. He mumbled a curse and seemed to collect himself before turning back to me. For a moment he looked into my eyes, then took a step forward and dropped down in front on my chair, his hands reaching out to take my face. "Your innocence is part of your beauty. It is what I…what I _like_ about you. It is what draws me to you. I'm only afraid you will lose it when you are exposed to the life I have placed before you."

Edward turned his head and stared over my shoulder, his eyes focused somewhere inside of himself.

"When I saw you…right after Esme left…and you were…" His eye closed for a moment, and I could see his Adam's apple bob in his throat. "You were on the floor. You were crying and afraid, and I knew it was all because of me. And then you…"

He stopped again, drew in a quick breath, and then all his words came out at once.

"You asked me not to kill you, and it felt like someone had just stabbed me in the gut. It was not what I had envisioned – not what I wanted. I wanted you to…I hoped we would..."

Edward sighed and leaned back. His eyes met mine again, his fingers touched my cheek, and then ran over my shoulder and down my arm.

"My birth parents met twice before they were wed," he told me. "The Masen family had no male heir, and the Cullens had both Carlisle and my father – twin boys. Carlisle was always destined to be king, since he was born half an hour before my father, but it had much potential for causing strife as they grew into adulthood. It was decided when they were both quite young that Edward the Third would become Lord over Masen as Carlisle became King of Forks."

"They were wed young, but my father did not move to Masen until a few years later. Eventually, they learned to care for each other, even though their marriage was arranged. Carlisle and Esme had never even met before their wedding day, but they too have found…more than just a political marriage."

"Alice and Jasper are very much in love," Edward continued. "I swear they fell in love with each other before they could even walk. I remember him crawling over to her as a toddler and bringing her toys to play with. Jasper will be the Lord of Whitlock when his father passes, and Alice will take on his titles. I was the only one without an obvious match in my destiny, it seemed."

"When I first began to think of choosing a wife, and Carlisle was trying to coerce me into willingly taking Jessica's hand, I found myself watching them – Carlisle and Esme – and wondering how it could have happened."

"How what could have happened?" I finally asked when he didn't elaborate.

"They learned to care for each other," Edward said. "They knew nothing of each other before they were wed, but now…now they love each other very much."

My breath caught in my throat as I tried to understand exactly what my husband was saying. There was a part of me – likely the same part of every young woman who ever dreamed of a prince taking her away on his horse – that wanted to believe he was saying what it sounded like he was saying. Could he truly want more from our marriage than just someone he could trust to share his rooms and his bed? Unbidden, I remembered his words from the other night – _I want you to care for me. _I had assumed he meant to care for his needs, but as the words echoed through my memory, I found myself wondering if he hadn't meant something else entirely.

His thumb reached out and brushed a fallen tear from my face.

"Please, don't be upset," Edward said. The backs of his fingers traced over my cheek. "This is supposed to be our wedding night renewed, and I've ruined it yet again. I don't want you to cry. I apologize for being so quick to anger, and I will try to be better with you. You allowed me to try and make amends by starting our marriage over the other night – pray, will you also allow me to start this night again?"

I responded with a nod, for if he was willing to forget what I had done, I was certainly not averse to beginning yet again. He stood and took my hand, pulling me to my feet and then switching places with me. When I was again settled in his lap he smiled sadly.

"I think I am blessed," he said.

"Blessed?"

"To have chosen a woman with such patience, if that's what it is. Your willingness to forgive may be the only way I have a chance."

"A chance at what?"

Edward's eyes looked into mine, and for the first time he looked strangely unsure of himself.

"A chance of…" he paused and took a breath before continuing. "A chance maybe you can forgive me for what I did."

"I do," I whispered.

Edward's eyes blinked a couple of times before his hand cupped my cheek and he kissed me softly. His fingers traced over the skin of my cheek, then down my neck until his hand rested on my shoulder – right at the edge where the fabric of my dress met my skin.

"You look so tired," Edward said as his eyes darted around my face.

"Somewhat," I admitted.

"Perhaps we should sleep." I was unsure if it was a question or a statement, but the idea that he might postpone this night again was appalling to me.

"No, please!" I cried as I sat up straighter in his lap. "I don't want to wait."

"If you're tired..."

"Please, don't wait any longer. _Please_."

"Why?" Edward's eyebrows knitted together as he gazed at me intently.

"I can't take the uncertainty," I said. "The doubt."

"What doubt?"

"If you decide you don't like it when you take me, you could decide you don't wish to keep me."

"Why would you think such a thing?" Edward shook his head slowly. "I've told you, you will remain my wife."

"It is what you said to Sir Jasper," I replied. "You could take me in front of witnesses and then say I was...um...that I wasn't any good at it."

I heard a swear escape him, and I closed my eyes, awaiting his anger.

"Do you remember what I said afterwards?" His voice was cool and calm. I opened my eyes and looked at him, searching for the ire, but I saw only veiled sadness.

"No," I admitted.

"I said I would not do that, even then." His hand took my chin. "I certainly wouldn't do that now."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Do you not believe me?" he asked.

"I want to," I said quietly. "But I know you…you want to…I don't want you to have to wait any more. I want to…be yours."

"It does not matter," Edward said as his lips brushed over mine. "If I take you tonight, tomorrow night, next week or next month - you are already mine. I will never let you go."

"What if…what if you find me…lacking?"

For a moment, he stared at me with his eyes narrowed in confusion. His head shook slightly.

"Impossible," he whispered. With his fingers wrapping around in my hair, he pulled me to him, kissing me deeply and moaning against my mouth. His hands moved down my arms, and he lifted my hands to his shoulders. I gripped the hard muscles under his shirt and opened my mouth when I felt his tongue touch my lips.

"You are mine Isabella." His eyes took on that dark, intense color, and his mouth covered my lips again. He pulled back after a moment, and touched his forehead to mine. "I do want you…so much. I've never wanted a woman as much as I want you."

He kissed me again, and his lips made a line up the side of my jaw and to my ear. His warm breath coated my skin, and I felt the tip of his tongue slide over the shell of my ear.

"And I saw your eyes this afternoon, my wife," he whispered low. "I saw the way they shone when you looked at me and when your hand wrapped around me. You wanted me then – I could see it in your eyes. When my fingers were inside you, you wanted to feel more there, didn't you? Tell me…"

He leaned back and his eyes danced with excitement. I turned away, unable to look him in the eye, for my face was probably already as red as an apple, but I could say yes, so I did.

"So unless you have any further questions," Edward said, his voice soft, "I'm going to take you to bed now."

And that is when my heart really began to pound.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Obnoxiously cock-block part two! (Runs and hides!) I know... I'm sorry! I know it was a short chapter, but it was really the only way I was going to get a chapter out this week at all. It takes me forever to write a full-blown pr0n scene. Don't hold your breath, because you'll change into funny colors, but I swear next week is the big night!

So - he's still got some room for improvement, but you know you're all just loving him to pieces now (murderous tendencies aside), aren't ya? Why did he ask her to make tea if he wasn't going to drink it? What chance does he actually want? Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

Oh - and Volvo was definitely watching! ;)

Tune in next weekend! I hope it will be worth the wait!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and occasional porn tweeting.


	16. Finally Consummate

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

All righty, people! Are ya ready?

*singing*

Tonight's gonna be a good night...tonight's gonna be a good-good night - believe it! :)

As always - thank you DK for all the hard work you do on these chapters to make them presentable! Especially the "Edward is such a dense idiot" comments off to the side. ;) LOVE YA!

**"We may not have what Carlisle and Esme have," he said quietly, his eyes darting quickly to mine, "but we could – someday."**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Finally Consummate**

With a brush of his lips against my forehead, Edward rose effortlessly with me still cradled in his arms and carried me to our bed. He sat me down on the edge, kissing me gently on the lips before bringing a group of candles over and setting them on the nightstand. He closed the shutters and tossed two more logs on the fire before returning to the side of the bed. He reached out and touched my hair with the ends of his fingers.

"I do not know exactly what she said to you," he said, "but she was lying. You are beautiful."

I looked down and bit my lip, knowing I was undoubtedly red in the face again and having no idea how to respond to him. Princess Jessica had always made it clear to me I was nothing but plain, and that I should consider it a blessing. Since none of the knights would ever want me, I would not end up as Lauren had – used and worthless.

Edward's fingers brushed under my chin, and he tilted my head up to look at him.

"You are," he whispered.

"Should I not put on my nightdress?" I asked, wanting to divert his thoughts from this topic. My stomach already felt like it was full of dancing jesters.

"I do not think there would be much point in the act, my wife," Edward said with a sly grin. "I could help you out of the dress you are wearing now, if you like."

He bent at the knees to bring himself down to my eye level as I sat on the edge of the bed. With his fingertips poised on the edge of my jaw, he tilted his head to one side and looked at me.

"You are truly magnificent to look upon, my wife," he said quietly. "I have never learned the flowery words of bards, but seeing you today in the meadow – with your soft, beautiful skin in the sunlight – was such a glorious sight, I might have to learn some of those words so I can express myself adequately."

I felt heat climb back in my cheeks, and Edward's thumb brushed over my cheekbone.

"Lovely," he whispered as he stood up straight again. I watched his tongue dart out to moisten his lips, and then I looked back down at the floor. I heard him take a deep breath, which he let out slowly before speaking again. "You are sure you want this, Isabella? I will not turn you away if you wish to wait."

Looking up into his bright green eyes, I knew he meant what he said. I thought about what we were about to do, and wondered if I was ready for this. I remembered every time he had touched me – save that one, horrible moment when he dragged me from the dining room – he had been gentle. Indeed, his hands had brought forth feelings in my body I did not know I could even have. Twice he had made me feel such things, and now that I knew what the sensations he craved for himself were, I did feel sorry that he had not felt them when I did. I wanted to feel like that again, and I wanted Edward to feel the same way. He said he would only feel that way when he was inside of me, and even though thoughts of Lauren still lingered in my head, Edward was not Sir James. He hadn't forced me when I was not ready, and he was clearly not going to force me now.

"You can tell me no, Isabella," he said quietly. "I will not be angry with you. I want to wait until you want me, too."

I stood up slowly, and Edward took a step back and away from me. When I looked up to his eyes, I could see his apprehension and uncertainty, and found it ironic. The idea that he – _the_ _deflowerer of a dozen princesses_ – would feel nervous with me seemed ridiculous. I reclaimed the space between us, stepping close to him and rising up on my toes as my arms wrapped around his neck. I watched his tongue run quickly over his lips again before I reached up high enough to kiss him.

His lips were soft and warm against mine, and he moved them slowly, molding them around my mouth and sucking my lower lip gently between his. I turned my head to the side, kissing him from another angle as I felt his hand wrap around my back and hold me close to his body. The fingers of his other hand cupped my face for a moment before he released me.

"I do want you," I said as blood rose into my cheeks. His hand brushed under the edge of my jaw, tilting my face back up to his. His eyes were wide and looking rapidly between mine, seeking confirmation that I meant what I said. I nodded and tried to look into his eyes, but they were so intense – so _beautiful_ – I found it hard to keep looking at them. My heart was still pounding in my chest, making it difficult to breathe deeply as he kept his eyes focused on mine until he was sure he saw what he wanted to see.

"Thank you, God," Edward mumbled as his hands reached into my hair and his mouth descended on me again. I felt his tongue pressing against my lips, and I opened my mouth to him. As his tongue touched and tasted me, his hands slid down my sides to my waist and he pulled my body closer to his. I could feel him – hard, long, and wanting – pushed firmly against my stomach. I gasped into his mouth, and he pulled back from me. "I have wanted you so much. It has been so difficult to hold back, but I want you to want this. I need you to want me."

"I do," I repeated. "I want to be yours…really yours."

His hands dropped from my face, and he slowly reached up to his neck, releasing the ties around the top of his shirt and slowly bringing it over his head and off. He dropped it without ceremony to his feet, and I looked upon his bare chest. My hand twitched, wanting to touch him but still unused. He saw my hesitancy, took my hand in his, and placed it over his heart. I could feel it beating rapidly, matching the pace of my own. He released it, and I let myself feel his skin, running my fingers over the lines surrounding the strong muscles of his chest and shoulders. The outlines danced in the pale candlelight, and I let my finger trace the shadows I found there. His skin shuddered under my touch, and I looked up to find him smiling at me.

As my hands touched his chest and stomach, he reached over to unlace the top of my dress, leisurely pulling the laces from their holes until it was loose enough around me. He gripped the edge of my skirts and pulled the whole thing over my head, leaving me completely bare except for my lower undergarment. The dress joined his shirt on the floor, and he lowered himself down to the ground, looking up at me as he lifted each of my feet to remove my shoes as I held his shoulders for balance. His hands traveled up the outside of my legs, reaching the top of the undergarment and then pulling it slowly down. I stepped out of it and stood bare before him.

"So beautiful," he whispered as his eyes moved over me. He stood again, kissed my mouth, and then loosened his trousers to let them join the growing pile on the floor. I allowed myself the briefest of glances down, seeing how his body was responding to my nakedness and feeling strangely…_proud_…that I could entice such a response from him. Again I wondered how something so large could fit inside of me and felt my breath catch in my throat at the thought. His fingers touched my jaw again before he bent down to remove his boots, and then he kicked everything off to the side. He took my hands in his and guided me backwards to the bed.

He laid me on my back, my head resting on the pile of pillows at the top of the bed, and crawled over me. He placed his mouth on my shoulder, making a trail of light kisses from there to my neck as his hands moved up my sides. I felt his thumbs brush the sides of my breasts and felt his hardness pressing against my thigh.

His hands cupped my breasts, lifting them higher as he looked down at them hungrily. His mouth captured first one and then the other. I gasped at the sensation as he sucked my nipples between his lips, running his warm tongue over them. He released them, kissed the top of both mounds before finding my lips with his. He kissed me over and over, his tongue running along mine until I was gasping for air and the strange sensation – the feeling of wanting to be touched – began to build between my legs. I shifted under him, and he smiled down at me.

"Do you want my touch?" he asked playfully. His fingers caressed my skin, running from my breast to my stomach, then around my hip, and down the outside of my leg. He watched his hand as it ran over the top of my knee, then slowly up the inside of my thigh, pushing my legs apart so he could reach me. I felt the brush of his long fingers over my most sensitive flesh. They slid against my folds, parting them and stroking slowly and deliberately as I groaned softly into my own hand. Edward shook his head and took my hand away from my mouth, placing it next to my head.

"I want to hear you," he whispered into my ear as he held my hand above my head. "The sounds you make are so beautiful, and they make me hunger for you."

I was glad I wasn't looking into his eyes when I thought about what he meant and felt his stiffened flesh rub against my thigh again. His fingers found my opening, teasing it briefly before pushing inside a tiny ways. His thumb found the swollen nub at the top and began to slowly push against it. His other hand pushed against the inside of my thigh, effectively placing me on display for him as he looked down. He did for only a moment and then turned his eyes to focus on my face. He examined me briefly until he seemed to be distracted by the sight of my breasts and turned his attention towards them – first with his free hand and then with his mouth. I grasped his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes sparkling at me.

His tongue ran over first one nipple, then the other, while his thumb and fingers continued touching between my legs and making my hips rise up of their own accord. Edward's fingers dipped farther inside of me, and I felt them curl up as I stiffened and cried out in short, panting breaths. His fingers retreated quickly, leaving me suddenly empty and somewhat confused.

At the same time, his lips released my breast and made a light trail down the center of my body, stopping at my navel. My fingers moved from his shoulder to his hair, and I let the wonderfully soft strands glide between my fingers. Edward's eyes tilted upwards, looking up at me, smiling his half smile, and making my stomach clench inside. While his eyes were still locked with mine, he reached out with his tongue and ran the edge of it around my navel, and I shivered. Edward grinned, kissed the skin just below the little indentation, then started moving farther down. Much farther down.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, my eyes wide.

"Kissing you," he responded with an arch of his brow. He tilted his head and kissed first one hipbone, then the other. His hand slid down my side, over my hip, down my leg, and then curled around my knee. He lifted my leg, laying it over his shoulder while he continued to watch my face. As his intent became clearer to me, my breath caught in my throat and I whimpered.

"Edward…"

"Shh…"

His lips brushed softly over the skin of my inner thigh, and he slowly continued a line of kisses up the inside of my leg while I lay back, horrified at what he appeared to doing. I remembered the feeling of his fingers between my legs, stroking and fondling me until I was screaming out for him in the middle of the forest, and I remembered the feeling of his tongue across my bare nipples.

My breath escaped me in gasps as his tongue reached out and took a long lick from my opening to the tiny, intense spot at the top of my folds. His darkened eyes stayed trained to mine as he swirled the tip of his tongue in a small circle around the little nub. I whimpered, panted, and grasped at the blanket below me as his lips joined his tongue, wrapping around my flesh – licking and sucking as he had done to my breasts only moments before. A moment later, his fingers joined his mouth, and I felt him slide them slowly back into me – moving in and out leisurely as his tongue circled and pressed against me.

It was no more than a moment later when I was screaming out for him.

"Edward! Edward!"

My body shuddered and clamped down on his fingers. I heard his own gasp as I wrapped my fingers into his hair and held his mouth against me as his tongue continued its fervent motions. My head thrashed from side to side as he kept up his steady rhythm until I forced my entire body still – suddenly horrified of what I had just done. I glanced down as I released Edward's hair quickly, only to find his dark eyes and half smile shining up at me with his eyebrows raised. I felt my blush cover my skin, which only seemed to make him smile more. He placed a final kiss between my legs before he raised himself up and began to crawl over the top of me.

I felt his kisses make a line from my hipbone to my stomach, then up between my breasts, to the side up my neck, up over my chin, and finally to my mouth. While he kissed me slowly, my own taste still clinging to his lips, I felt warm, wet pressure between my legs as Edward brought our hips together, and his hard length pressed against that most sensitive spot. Light, tickling sensations traveled down my side as his fingers brushed along my skin. When he reached my knee, he pulled my leg up and held it against his hip, opening my legs more for him.

This was it. He was going to take me now. Without warning, Lauren's bruised and battered face, the blood and the sound of her crying, entered my head.

"Shh, my wife," he whispered against my ear. "I will make you feel it again – I will make you feel that pleasure again, Isabella. Do you want that?"

"You already did," I told him. I was trying to keep the worry out of my tone of voice but was quite sure I was failing. His hand rested against the side of my face and his lips brushed softly against mine.

"I'm not done making you feel good," he said with confidence. He stared into my eyes again. "I want you to feel like that every time I join with you, starting with tonight."

I nodded quickly, trying to tell myself to stop this nonsense – I was being ridiculous. He had made me feel wonderful, and he had not hurt me at all. It had been as he said it would be – gentle and slow – but I could not seem to stop my mind from reminding me of the hurt Lauren had described to me and Edward's own admission that there would be some pain.

"Look at me," Edward said. His voice was so quiet I could barely hear him over my own panicked breathing. The backs of his fingers ran down my cheek as I tried to comply and look up at him. He kept his eyes on me, whispering soft words until my breathing slowed to match the unhurried pace of the kisses he left on my skin. "Wrap your arms around my shoulders. Hold on as tight as you wish."

I placed my hands on his shoulders, my fingers gripping the hard muscles under his skin. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly; trying to calm my body and remember how many times he told me he would be gentle – that he wouldn't hurt me unnecessarily. Edward's body stilled a moment, and when I looked up, his eyes were closed and his expression intense behind the closed lids. His eyes opened as his lips parted, and I thought I heard him whisper "_amen_" before he kissed me once more.

With his body poised above me and one hand still cupping my cheek, Edward leaned forward. He used his hand to guide himself directly to his goal, and he pushed slowly. I could feel myself spreading open – allowing his body to enter mine – as the end of him was engulfed by my body. The pressure was strange – more so than the feeling of his fingers inside of me – but it didn't hurt. He pulled back, and I felt him leave me for the briefest of moments before he was inside of me again, this time pushing just a little more…and another inch of him was encompassed by my flesh.

His eyes closed a moment, and his lips touched mine. Again, he pulled back, but not as far as he had the last time, and leaned forward again. Again, I could feel my body stretching to accommodate him. When I looked up I saw his sparkling green eyes fixed on my face, watching me intently as he repeated the movement over and over – each time entering me just a fraction of a bit more – until he stopped abruptly, and I felt a strange increase in pressure deep inside of me. He had reached my innocence, and as the pressure turned briefly into a strange pinching sensation, I gasped.

"Just for a moment, Isabella – I swear to you." Edward's look was so intense, and I could only nod in response. I tried to make my body relax again, but it was difficult. Edward rocked back and forth slowly, his breathing no longer as fixed and steady as it had been. "Hold on to me."

I complied, wrapping my arms under his and tightening them around his shoulders. He leaned in close, his lips against my neck and shoulder as he continued his short, gentle moves inside of me. His hand dropped from my face, over my shoulder, and back to my breast. He captured it in his hand and ran his thumb over the nipple, and I heard a moan escape my mouth as the combined sensations of his hand and his penetration overwhelmed me. My fingers tightened on his shoulders for a moment as he pinched the sensitive flesh of my nipple, and I gasped. It didn't hurt exactly – but was unexpected. He released it almost immediately, and as I felt warmth cover where his fingers had been, my grip on him relaxed, and I let out a short breath.

Edward moved – faster than before. He thrust upwards and hard against me, and as his hips became flush with mine, I felt it. I felt something inside of me give way, and a strange twinge of unfamiliar pain rippled inside of me before quickly fading away.

I cried out – more in surprise than pain – and Edward's hands were on my face, his mouth kissing me and whispering to me.

"It is all right, my wife…"

"Are you…are you…?"

"I am all the way inside of you." Edward smiled and nodded.

I couldn't identify the emotions that swept through me. It was as if something that had been tightly bound inside of me was suddenly released, finally allowing me to truly breathe deeply for the first time since I took his hand and agreed to become his wife. We were joined – really, truly joined as man and wife.

"Am I yours?" I could barely whisper the words.

"You are mine," he confirmed. "Always."

I looked up and him and felt myself smile. He kissed the corners of my mouth, one at a time, and then raised himself up to look down on me.

"Are you well?" he asked. "Does it still…hurt?"

Shaking my head, I looked to his eyes, and then glanced down between us. I couldn't really see where we were connected – the candlelight was too dim. I felt oddly full, stretched and hot, but it no longer hurt. My husband was on top of me, inside of me, and the heat from his body felt wonderful against my skin. His hips rose up, and the glorious pressure was abruptly gone. I looked to Edward's eyes, worried something was wrong, for I was sure he had not felt his pleasure yet. Much to my relief, he paused with half his length still inside of me. With his hands on either side of my head, he braced himself and slowly pushed back into me, filling me completely as I gasped and moaned beneath him.

Holding himself against me, Edward shifted his weight to one arm, leaving his other hand free to roam over the skin of my shoulder, arm and breasts. His hand cupped and lifted my nipple up to his mouth, and he sucked at it greedily. His moans caused my skin to vibrate, and he started moving inside of me slowly as his tongue ran over my pebbled nipple.

My hands moved from his shoulders to his hair. I held him to my breast and whispered his name between breaths as he sucked and licked and touched me. When he released my breast, his darkened eyes bore into mine for a second before his lips crashed to mine. His hand slid across my stomach and gripped my hip, pulling me against him as he continued his short, gentle thrusts inside of me. His mouth moved to my neck, sucking on my skin from the bottom of my ear down to where my neck met my shoulder. He pushed hard against me with his hips, rotating them in a small half circle and hitting that magical spot near where his body entered mine. Instinctively, my hips rose up to meet his, and as they did, Edward's hand moved from my hip to the place right above where we joined. His thumb began the slow, relentless circling, and my back arched against the pressure.

"Do you like that?" he panted into my ear as his thumb circled again.

"Yes," I moaned back, barely able to find enough air to speak.

"It feels so good inside of you," he whispered. He moved slowly, steadily – setting up a deep, wondrous rhythm that matched the movement of his thumb. "Three days have never taken so long, but you are so warm…so worth waiting for this night…"

My fingers dug into the skin over his shoulder blades as he pulled back and entered me again. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder and muffled my cries against his skin. His mouth found the edge of my jaw and kissed its way up to my temple. I felt his warm breath in my hair.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he murmured into my ear. I complied, locking my ankles together at the base of his back. As soon as I did, the pressure changed and intensified as Edward moved deeper inside of me, groaning his pleasure. "Oh, yes…"

"Edward!" I cried out, and his mouth covered mine as his thumb began to move faster against me. The muscles in my legs constricted and delicious warmth traveled from my stomach down, out, and through my legs. I cried out again, the sound muffled against my husband's lips as my body tensed, screamed in ecstasy, and released.

"Oh…Isabella." Edward pulled back from my mouth and turned his head to the side. His body tensed as well, but only for a moment before he let out a long breath and opened his eyes again. "Hold on to me."

I tightened my grip using both my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. He pulled back and then thrust into me, causing my body to push against the mattress as it shifted underneath him. I felt him slide almost out of me again before he thrust forward with more intensity, and I cried out.

"Does it hurt?" he asked into my ear. His hand reached into the hair at the back of my neck and he turned me towards him. I shook my head quickly – not wanting him to pause even for a moment. He moved again – long, drawn out strokes as he pulled out of me, then quick thrusts as he sheathed himself in me completely. Gradually, the pace increased along with the beating of his heart, which I could feel against my breasts when he pressed his chest against them. My fingers became slick with the sweat on his back as he moved more and more rapidly, and with more and more intensity. Edward's breath was hot and covered the skin of my neck in short, quick bursts. Under his breath, I could hear his grunts and moans in-between actual words.

"So good…ugh…ugh…he was right…oh, he was right! Ugh…ugh…so, so much better…my wife…my wife…so good…"

His fingers twisted tighter into my hair, pulling a little, though it didn't exactly hurt – it just felt surprising as he pulled my head backwards, arching my neck and grinding my head into the mattress. His other hand gripped my hip, holding me tight against him as he thrust inside of me over and over again. He moaned – loud and long – and his own neck arched and his closed eyes pointed towards the ceiling. He stilled, deep inside of me, and I felt warmth spread throughout my womb.

Edward collapsed on top of me, his forehead tucked against the space between my neck and my shoulder, and panted into my skin. His lips brushed my neck, kissing me between his labored breaths. My whole body was shaking, and I just couldn't make it stop. I held on tightly to my husband's…my real, true, consummated husband's…shoulders, as my breath escaped in gasps and tears poured from the corners of my eyes, dripped down across my temples and into the pillow below my head.

Edward's head rose, and his hands clasped the sides of my head. His thumbs brushed the liquid away from my eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

"Yes," I half-sobbed as I tightened my grip on him and pulled my head to his shoulder, hiding my eyes against his neck. Edward shifted, pulling out of me and leaving me with a sudden feeling of cold emptiness. His hands reached up and grasped the sides of my head, pulling me away from his shoulder and back against the bed. Edward hovered over me, his eyes full of concern and confusion.

"I hurt you," he said matter of fact. "God, Isabella, I am sorry – I was trying to be slow…"

"It did not hurt," I whimpered. "It is just…"

"Just what?"

"We are really married now," I whispered as I looked up into his eyes. I reached out and brushed the edge of my husband's jaw with my fingertips. "I am really your wife."

"This makes you sad?" His voice rose in pitch and sounded desperate.

"No." I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to control myself again. Resting my head against the pillow, I continued to look up at him, my finger slowly tracing the shadowy patterns the candlelight made on his chin.

"Why are you crying?"

"I do not know," I admitted. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I glanced back up at him, his brows were knitted together as he looked down at me. "It did not hurt…not very much, anyway. Just for a moment, when you…when you went all the way in."

"It could not be helped," he said with his voice quiet and full of remorse. The pads of his fingers wiped more tears away from my eyes, and he leaned over to kiss my closed lids.

"It is all right," I whispered as I kept touching the side of his face, feeling the rough stubble of his cheek.

"Then why are you sad?" he asked, his voice nearly begging for an answer.

"I am not sad," I told him. "I am just…relieved."

"Relieved?"

"That you…um…you seemed to like it."

"Like it?" Edward huffed, and then let out a single, sharp laugh. "Isabella, that was simply…incredible."

His hand brushed strands of hair from my forehead.

"Did you think I would not?"

"I did not know," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I had never…been with a man in such a way."

His fingers played with the strand of my hair caught between them, and his lips mashed together as he scowled at the lock, making me wonder if he was somehow angry with the stray piece of hair. He released it, and sighed heavily.

"I am pleased that I will be the only man to ever touch you in this way," he said suddenly. "If someone had taken you before me, I would have overlooked it, but I am very glad that is not the case. I think I would be inclined to seek out anyone who may have touched you, and at least make sure I was the only _living_ man to have had you."

I turned and looked into his eyes, trying to determine if he meant the words as a joke. I knew immediately that he did not, and I shuddered. Edward's fingers tilted my chin upwards and he looked down at me.

"I know your virginity belongs to me," Edward said, his words becoming somewhat desperate, "but tell me – did any man ever lay a hand on you at all? Touched you? Kissed you? Anything?"

I shook my head.

"Only you."

"Good," he murmured. "For the sake of us all, be sure it stays that way."

I was confused for but a moment, until I understood exactly what he was implying. Horrified, I gripped his shoulders again, my eyes wide.

"I would not…I would never even consider such a thing," I babbled, praying to whatever God he worshipped that he would believe me. "You are my husband – I belong to you alone."

"If I knew another man looked at you, I would not take it well."

I could only nod in response, having a pretty good idea what kind of reaction my husband might have. He would kill for so much less. It was not a sight I ever wished to see.

"In fact," Edward said, "I have the feeling I might become quite infuriated with jealousy at the very thought."

My head turned to him, and his eyes were narrowed.

"I would never look to another. Never, Edward."

"I know you would not," he said quickly. "But if another man were to dare approach you, you must tell me immediately."

"I will," I promised.

He looked at me a moment before nodding his acceptance of my words. He turned away from me for a moment, but I could still see his eyes in the candle light – blazing like the fire across the room. He mumbled something under his breath, but I could not understand his words.

"I am yours, Edward," I told him again.

"I know," he said quickly. He looked back to me, and his eyes softened. "And I am yours, Isabella. I will be faithful to you."

My heart began to pound in my chest again. I had not truly considered it, other than knowing I did not want him to spend his nights in the company of another woman. I vaguely remembered something in the words he spoke to me in front of the altar regarding fidelity, but the entire day was difficult to remember in any specific sense. But now he was promising me again, here alone where there was no one to judge his words, to remain faithful to me, his commoner wife. And I wanted it. I wanted him to be mine alone.

He touched my cheek with the edge of his hand and tilted his head as he gazed down at me. His eyes focused on his hand as his thumb brushed my chin, and he pulled my lower lip from my teeth.

"We may not have what Carlisle and Esme have," he said quietly, his eyes darting quickly to mine, "but we could – someday. I know I will never be an easy man to live with, but I will be good to you. I will try to control my temper with you and – God willing – I will…have…_feelings_ for you…in time."

As I looked up at the strong, handsome man lying on top of me and listened to him recount his own version of marital vows, I tried to understand what it actually meant to me. Edward was asking me to truly be a wife to him – suggesting that someday we could be in love with each other. I could not deny wanting such a thing, but despite our current positions, I knew so little of the man who had taken my body. Some of the things I did know of him frightened me terribly, but I had also seen not just a milder side of him, but the side of him that knew pain and suffering.

Could I also have feelings for this man, my husband? Could I grow to even love him someday?

I wanted children. I even wanted his children, though the reasons in my head for the thought were unclear. They would be beautiful, I was sure of that, but I could not be sure what other reason I may have had. Perhaps because they would tie me to him in a way no one else would ever experience. _My_ children with _my_ husband.

My mind drifted to the feelings he evoked inside of me as he entered me the first time. I remembered the feeling of spreading warmth through my body as he found his pleasure inside of me. I recalled the feeling of his hands in my hair and on my hip, holding me to him as he cried out, and the strange, incomprehensible meaning of his words as he thrust inside of me.

"I wish I knew what was going on in your head," Edward said. I startled and looked back to his eyes. He did not appear to be agitated, just inquisitive.

"I was just wondering about something you said." I bit down on my lip, wondering if I should ask. What if it was something he did not want me to question? I took a deep breath, and tried to give him the opportunity to refuse my queries. We were not in our chair at the moment, and I was still unsure when I should ask him questions and when I should not. "You do not have to answer if you would rather not."

"What did you want to know?"

"You said…um…when you were…" I bit down on my lip, not sure how I should phrase it. "You…um…you said '_he was right_,' and I wanted to ask what you meant. You would not have to tell me, if you did not wish."

Edward was silent for a moment before he let out a low chuckle.

"Something Father Banner has told me on many occasions." Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Father Banner?"

"He is the priest in the chapel near the castle," Edward explained. "I have…confessed to him. He knows of my past transgressions, and he always told me if I would wait until I was wed – wait until the act was sanctified in the eyes of God – then the pleasure I felt would be so much better."

I kept looking into his eyes, trying to understand exactly what he meant.

"Father Banner was right," Edward finally said. "It felt so much better to be inside of you than it ever has before. I honestly had not believed him before this night, but being with you…"

He stroked the side of my face with his knuckles, slowly dragging them over my skin as his eyes followed the movement.

"It felt right." His voice was soft and I kept looking at his face, bathed in the light of the candles around us. "It felt like I was supposed to be there."

It had felt right, and I found myself feeling strangely empty now that he was no longer buried inside of me. I remembered some of his words in the meadow – how he had said he had an appetite for such acts – and I wondered when he would take me again. He had said before he would want me in the morning, but I still was not sure if he was serious or not. If he was truly so insatiable, I thought I would likely be full of his child before the end of summer. Then I realized it was entirely possible, however unlikely, I was carrying his child right at that moment.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. He pushed a piece of hair away from my face and back behind my ear.

"I was thinking…or wondering, really…I know it is not very likely…"

"What is not likely?"

"I just wondered if you…if you might have…um…started a baby."

Edward's eyes unfocused for a moment, then glanced down at my belly. He shifted his weight and dropped to the bed at my side. His arm pulled back and he rested his warm fingers over my smooth, flat stomach. The corners of his mouth turned up as his fingers danced over my skin.

"I would like that," he said. Edward stretched and slid his body down a little, resting his head against my shoulder while his hand caressed my belly. The ends of his hair tickled my chin, so I brushed them aside, marveling again at how soft his hair felt in my fingers. I watched the strands as they ran through my fingers. Finally, Edward spoke again.

"Do you like children?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Do you say that only to appease me?"

"I've always liked children," I reiterated. "I used to care for Gianna when her wet-nurse was busy with other tasks. I liked taking care of her."

Edward nodded, but his forehead was furrowed and his mouth was turned down in a scowl.

"I will make sure we find plenty of trusted servants as wet-nurses and nannies – you won't have to raise them yourself."

Visions of the wet-nurses as they held Gianna and their own children to their breasts, talking, laughing and caring for the little ones flowed through my head. Though I had played with Gianna and the other children in Aro's castle, I remembered being somewhat envious that I could not nourish them as their nurses did. Another vision came to me – one of a tiny baby boy with wisps of copper hair on the top of his head. In my mind I saw a woman with an indiscernible face holding him to her chest while I looked on, and I immediately frowned.

"I wouldn't mind taking care of them," I said quietly. Edward turned and looked at me, his eyes wide and sparkling. As the image faded from my head, I spoke again. "I want to be the one to raise our children."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Edward's arms tightened around me, and I wondered how much he worried about having nannies around his children. Tension in his shoulders I had not even realized was there released, and he relaxed against me with a slight smile displayed on his face. Minutes went by in silence as he ran his fingers over my belly and I stroked his hair back off of his forehead. Eventually, he spoke again.

"How many children would you like to have?" His head turned and looked up at me, his fingers still tracing circles around my stomach.

My mind wandered for a moment, and I saw the image of the copper-haired boy again in the field, older this time and accompanied by a smaller girl-child, with chestnut locks and bright green eyes. In my mind, I saw myself, with a baby resting in my arms atop my swollen belly. I couldn't help but smile at the image.

"As many as you will give me," I finally replied. Edward's smile echoed my own.

"I cannot wait to see you with your belly full of my child," he said quietly.

My body felt warm at the sound of his words. His large hand splayed out over my stomach, twitching slightly and making a large circle. I could almost see what it would look like when I was with child and he was running his hand over my full belly. I felt myself smile, and my thoughts focused inside my head. I wanted to carry Edward's child, and now that I knew what it was like, I was not only unafraid of what it would take to make one, but I welcomed it.

I opened my eyes as I felt faint kisses up my arm and shoulder until Edward's lips reached my neck. He found the spot behind my ear and kissed it more firmly.

"Sleep, my beautiful wife," Edward crooned into my ear as he rolled onto his back, pulling me with him. I lay my head against his chest and listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat and tried to picture what he may have looked like as a child. I quickly gave into the exhaustion of the day and closed my eyes. Edward's hand rubbed my back slowly, lulling me to sleep. As I slept, images children running in the fields, playing with the hunting dogs and learning to ride on gentle ponies filled my dreams.

And that is how we consummated our marriage.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Awwww... can't you just see him rubbing her belly and being all cozy and cuddly? ;) What did you think of Edward's "confessions" to Father Banner, and the priest's thoughts on the matter? We'll meet him later, I'm sure.

So, am I forgiven for 15 chapters of UST? Let me know if you think it was worth it! I usually feel kind of meh about the "they finally did it" chapter, but I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out.

At least Bella got her oral!

I'm off to work now, but I'll try to respond to some reviews tonight!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and occasional porn tweeting.


	17. Abashedly Interrupted

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Really overwhelmed with the response for the last chapter! Glad everyone enjoyed it so much. It was a fun (but difficult) one to write.

Thanks to DK for the beta read, and to everyone who donated to Fandoms Fight the Floods!

Now...let's see what Sir Edward's_ real_ favorite breakfast may be... ;)

**The lives of two noble born women were at the mercy of a handmaid.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Abashedly Interrupted**

Edward had definitely not been jesting when he indicated he would want me in the morning.

As daylight broke on the day after we consummated our marriage, I did not just wake to my husband's warm embrace, but also the warm moisture of his mouth on my breasts and the heat of his hand as he reached between my legs. He spoke only with his mouth and hands, covering my body with his touch and his kisses. Once his hands had brought me to panting cries, he rolled over top of me and pushed slowly and gently inside of me.

There was a strange soreness between my legs and within my flesh. It was not particularly painful, but certainly noticeable. Edward moved slowly, and I wondered if he knew I would feel this way, for he was even gentler than he had been the night before. My hands reached around his back as he leaned over me with his body propped up on his arms next to my shoulders.

He moved slowly against me, pushing and pulling as his breath coated the skin of my neck with wet heat. His arms wrapped around me, holding me flush against his body from our shoulders to our hips. Rocking steadily, eyes closed, he continued to tell me how good I felt and how much he wanted me between his rapid, panting breaths.

He tucked his forehead into my neck, and my arms wrapped around his head as he reached a furious pace and cried out into my skin. He stilled and continued to moan incoherently as I felt the warmth of his seed spread inside of me. Again, small kisses covered my neck in time to his receding breaths as his hands caressed my hips and sides. His mouth reached my lips and kissed me softly before pulling back and gazing down on me a moment before he rolled to his side. I winced slightly as he pulled out of me.

"Are you sore?" he asked quietly. His fingers traced over my cheek.

"A little," I admitted. His eyes narrowed in concern, so I quickly elaborated. "Not much, though. I am all right."

"It will go away in time." Edward kissed me gently. "If it is too much for you, you must tell me."

"It is not," I assured him. I did not want him to be dissuaded from repeating what he had done to me.

"Forgive me, Isabella," Edward mumbled against my neck. He continued to kiss me as his hands roamed freely over my skin.

"Forgive you for what?" I asked.

"I should not have taken you again so soon," he said. His eyes darted away from mine for a moment, before he looked back and smiled slightly. "I could not bring myself to wait any longer. Having you lying here bare in my arms is too much of a temptation."

"You were hungry," I said, biting my lip to hide my smile.

"Hungry?" he questioned, obviously confused.

"Um…you said you had an _appetite_," I reminded him.

Edward laughed, and his eyes sparkled, showing no hint of the man who had been such a tyrant the day before. His smile and glowing expression made him look quite young, and he seemed to have transformed into a wonderfully handsome boy instead of the unpredictable and sometime violent heir to the throne.

"So I did," he acknowledged. His eyes turned dark as he looked at me, though they did not lose their playfulness. "And so I do. I may very well also make good on my threat to keep you here in this bed for the entirety of the day."

"If you do not rise from the bed, you will have a different sort of appetite, I should think," I said. I know I blushed, for though I understood such word games were common among couples, I had never engaged in one, and was not at all sure if I was saying the right things. I then wondered if Edward had understood what I meant at all, and decided to clarify. "I mean, you would eventually want your breakfast, would you not?"

"I suppose," Edward said with a nod. His fingers traced invisible lines on my skin from my shoulder and down over my breasts. "Though I think it would take more than a single meal before I felt any pangs in my stomach with you as my distraction. You should probably be advised to remind me to eat. It may be your only way out of this bed. At the very least, it would probably be in your best interest to don your nightdress after I have taken you in the evenings, else you be awakened by my hunger every morning."

I thought about what he was saying, and about the feeling of him on top of me, preparing to take me as I woke. Though I was a little sore, he said that would not last long.

"So…what would happen if I…um…if I did not have any nightdresses?"

Edward's eyebrows rose as he peered at me. He laughed through his nose.

"Then I would be taking you every night and every morning without fail," Edward said, and his words sounded like a promise. His eyes darkened and his mouth turned up in a smile. "You would likely wake to my hunger in the middle of the night as well."

"I will have to find some way to disposed of them, then," I heard myself say. I bit down on my lip, instantly horrified at my brazenness. Edward was still beside me, and when I let my eyes glance quickly to his, I could see the return of his appetite.

"Just your suggestion has made me hard for you again." He confirmed his words as his body pressed close to mine, making it clear to me that he was quite serious.

A moment later, he was on top of me, his mouth and hands seeking and finding my breasts, stomach and sides. He growled against my skin, moaning something about how good I tasted and not needing anything else for breakfast, then crawled back to look me in the eye. He stared down at me for a moment while I reached out and ran my fingers over his rough cheek.

A knock at our door coaxed a different sort of growl from my husband's chest, and he barked at the kitchen servants to leave our morning meal in the outer room and get out. Though the curtains around the bed were drawn back on the side nearest the fireplace, the end of the bed which faced the morning room was still significantly covered. I did not think they would be able to see us, even if they did walk all the way into the bedroom, but I attempted to hide myself under the blankets and Edward's body anyway. As soon as the door closed behind them, his mouth was on my breasts again – licking and sucking them between his lips as he took me again…and again.

Later on, I warmed breakfast near the fire on unsteady legs. I was pleased the kitchen servants had brought cream and sweetener without my asking, so I could fix Edward's meal the way he liked it. Edward washed, dressed, and ate while keeping his eyes on me. Every time I looked to him he was staring at me, which made me blush scarlet and made him smile. I gathered the dishes together and placed them on the tray in the morning room when something caught my eye. On the small table next to the fireplace was my mother's bowl. I immediately remembered Edward saying my things had arrived, and when I went to the small bundle of objects, the bowl was the only thing I truly saw.

I picked it up and held it in my hands. The bowl was unlike any I had ever seen anywhere else. The wood was smooth, and there were distinct lines where one kind of wood met another – blond woods and dark woods, mahogany and oak segments seamlessly swirled together and spiraling up to the rim. I could not help but smile as I held it to my chest for a moment before placing it back on the pile of clothing that had accompanied it from Forks. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever been able to call my own, and the only thing I had of my family. It was both decorative and useful, and I hoped Edward would let me place it on the nightstand where I could look on it. I decided I would ask him later.

When I came back into the bedroom, Edward was standing near the bed and running his hands through his hair. I walked up behind him, wondering what had him so focused, and saw the pink stain on the sheets where we had been.

"Edward..." I squeaked as realization hit me.

"Do not concern yourself, Isabella," he said sternly. "I shall take care of it."

"Someone will see," I whispered. I could feel the tightness in my chest, and my lungs were having difficulty drawing breath. "They will know."

"Hush," Edward said. His tone was harsh, but his touch was soft as he held me to his chest for a moment before kissing my temple. He took my face between his palms. "Trust me, my wife. I told you I would protect you in this matter, and I will. Did you think I had not considered it before now?"

His hands left me and he walked across the room to one of the wardrobes. He opened the wooden doors and brought out clean linen sheets that appeared nearly identical to the ones on our bed. He raised his eyebrows at me and tossed the sheets into my arms. Within only a few minutes, he had the stained sheets nearly completely burned in the fire, and I had the clean sheets spread out on the bed.

"Now we will have to make sure they look well used," Edward informed me. I looked up as his eyes bore into me and his words became clear in their meaning. He stalked across the room towards me, and a few minutes later, my dress was on the floor and I was again supine beneath my husband's body.

I heard another sound at our doorway, and glanced over Edward's shoulder to see none other than his sister standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. I gasped and tried to duck myself underneath my husband and hide from her eyes. Edward reached behind himself and drew the blankets up over our bodies.

"One of these days…" Edward mumbled as he glanced over his shoulder and yelled at his sister. "Alice, I told you not to come barging in here anymore!"

"Good morning to you too, Edward," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. It was the same expression I had seen on Edward's face before. She smiled at me, though I was still trying to hide behind her brother. "Hello, Isabella. Is my brother still being as ass?"

I took a sharp breath, any words I may have had suddenly caught in my throat. Edward grumbled under his breath, his forehead resting against my shoulder.

"Um…no," I finally mumbled, trying to not allow my words to sound like a question.

"Alice!" Edward yelled over his shoulder. "Get out of here, or all you are going to see is my ass."

"I was sent by our mother, I'll have you know." Alice crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head to one side. "It is nearly midday."

"Speak her message and leave my room."

"Mother wants you to know dinner is early tonight, and she expects you there," Alice said. "Jasper wants to know if you plan on jousting tomorrow."

"Fine and yes," Edward snarled. "Anything else?"

"I would like to…" Alice's voice trailed off, and I saw her lean to the side so she could see me better. "If Isabella would allow me, that is…I would like to help her prepare this afternoon."

Edward's eyes turned to mine.

"Isabella?" he questioned softly.

"I would like that," I replied.

"I shall bring her to the Women's Room later," Edward snapped over his shoulder. "Now get out!"

Alice sighed, and from my view under Edward's arm I could see her smile as she turned to leave. As the door slammed shut, Edward sighed heavily and dropped his head to the pillow next to mine. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, hoping his ire over his sister's actions was not too great. He lay still on top of me, his breathing slowly calming as I touched him. Minutes passed, and I felt his head turn and his lips press against my shoulder.

"She is infuriating," he mumbled. "Perhaps it is for the best, since I have likely worn you out by now anyway. I should give you time to rest."

I did not know how to respond. Though I felt I could close my eyes and sleep peacefully the remainder of the day, I also welcomed the feeling of his warm skin against mine. The sense of safety – security – I felt in his embrace overwhelmed me. It was incongruous, these feelings I had, for though I desired his touch, I was still fearful of his temper.

Edward sighed again and raised himself up on his arms. He kissed my lips, and then my chin before rolling off of me and sitting on the edge of the bed. I watched him get up and dress himself slowly and then followed his lead.

"She wants to make amends," Edward said. "She blames herself for what Tanya and Irina did to you."

"It was not her fault," I whispered as I tied up the front of my dress. It was not a topic I wanted to bring up again. Indeed, I wanted to completely forget it had ever happened, but I did not think that would transpire. Everyone had seen me like that – the entire court.

"She still wishes to set it right."

"There is no need-"

"Just allow her to help," Edward interrupted. I nodded quickly, and the topic was thankfully dismissed. We both finished dressing, and Edward clasped his sword around his waist. He turned to me and his eyes traveled slowly up and down my body. I blushed, and he smiled. I was glad Edward's mood did not seem to be completely soured by his sister's intrusion, though he did say he would speak with her about it again. When I inquired, he explained the doors of the royals' chambers were never barred, but guarded instead, since barring the door would not allow friendly forces to assist if someone were to get into the rooms.

"Will Seth always be at our door then?" I asked.

"No, the guards who patrol constantly are quite a bit more subtle. I will show you when we head out."

"Out?" I inquired.

"I want to buy you something," Edward said with a shrug. "We shall go to the marketplace."

"Buy me something?" I repeated, narrowing my eyes. "Why?"

"Because I have never bought anything for my wife, and I want to do so," he said simply.

With that, he donned his jacket, placed my cloak around my shoulders, and led me out to the hallway. He took me to a space directly across the door, where a portrait of a man in royal robes was hanging on the wall. Edward identified him as Carlisle's great-grandfather, and then pointed to a barely noticeable slit in the wall up the side of the painting. If I had not been told to look there, I would have passed over it, but it was large enough for an arrow to be shot from the other side of the wall. Edward had me peer in, and I could see a man behind the slit, hiding in the darkness. I gasped as the man's eyes shone out of the blackness.

"There is an entrance behind the staircase," Edward explained. "Guards are always inside the walls."

Seth had no longer been waiting at our doorway, and it was rather nice to not think about someone following us. Mostly I was glad for Seth, for I did not want him to feel Edward's wrath again. Edward led me to the marketplace just outside the castle walls and we strolled through the merchants' carts and tables.

We stopped to see how Emily and her pups were doing, and they seemed quite well. It would be only a few weeks before the pups could be weaned and Emily could come and get used to her new home. Edward was visibly excited by the thought, while I was flabbergasted to have the dog lick my hand when I approached. I cried out in surprise, and Edward thought my shock was wonderfully funny, but managed to control his laughter long enough to wipe of my hand with his handkerchief and kiss the top of my head.

Taking my arm again, Edward walked us slowly around various merchants' carts, asking me over and over again what I desired. I had never in my life had someone buy something for me, small or extravagant, and I had never tried to think of something that I might just _want _and not _need_. Edward seemed to be growing frustrated with my lack of input, and finally threatened to buy me one of everything if I did not indicate something I liked. Eventually, he pulled me over to a lavish display of jewelry laid out on a table with a bright blue covering. The woman behind beamed at him, and seemed to have difficulty addressing him as she looked to his face. Edward told her I was in need of jewelry, and to help me choose something. Everything on the table was so beautiful I had no idea where to even start looking at the necklaces and bracelets on display. After several minutes of the merchant showing me different pieces, and me refusing because they all seemed so extravagant, Edward leaned over my shoulder.

"If you do not choose something," Edward threatened with a smile, "I am going to choose something for you. Probably many _somethings_. Maybe all of it."

I nodded and bit my lip, finally pointing to a necklace. It held at the end of its chain five stone pendants – three of deep black onyx, and two made of bright yellow stones that separated the black ones.

"You like that one?" Edward said.

"It resembles the colors of your banner," I replied in explanation. He nodded, seemingly pleased, and tossed a handful of coins at the merchant. He lifted the necklace into his hands and reached behind my neck to clasp the necklace there. His fingers traced down the chain to the stones at the end and lifted the largest one in the center, letting it shine in his hand. His eyes smiled at me and he briefly kissed my lips before we continued.

We walked a little farther down the main section of the market, and Edward stopped to admire a blacksmith's wares for a while. After a few minutes of listening to him speak to the smith, I noticed a cart of fabrics and took the few short steps away to get a better look at them. There were many different fabrics in the cart, including some brightly colored silks, which were absolutely lovely. After I had admired the feeling of the cloth on my fingers, I felt Edward come up behind me, and his hands gripped my waist. He leaned over my shoulder and spoke.

"Do you enjoy sewing?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you want that?" He reached around and pointed to the beautiful silk fabrics. "You could make anything you like from it. Or I can have someone else make something for you."

"Oh, that would not be necessary," I said quickly.

I felt Edward' fingers grip my chin.

"I want to do that, Isabella," Edward said, his voice turning harsh. "That is our reason for being here – so I can buy things for you."

His eyes and tone softened somewhat as he looked down at me, then his half smile appeared.

"I have never had a wife before, Isabella," he said playfully. I looked up at him, and saw the tyrant had been immediately replaced by the handsome boy again. "Do not spoil my fun as I spoil you."

I had not really considered that he would get joy out of spoiling me, though when I thought about it, there was logic to his reasons. I had already found how much I liked to do things for him, such as making his tea and shaving his face. It made sense that he might find pleasure in buying something for me. I nodded slightly, and Edward released my chin. I turned back to the fabric and touched it with my fingertips.

"It is very soft," I said, "and pretty."

"Then it is yours," he said simply. "What is your favorite color?"

I turned my head and was instantly caught up by his eyes as he looked at me, awaiting my response. Without thinking, I said my favorite color was green, and then felt my face blush.

"Green?" Edward questioned.

"Yes."

"Why green?" He looked down at me and used his hands to pull me back against his chest. I blushed and looked away.

"No reason," I said quietly.

"Tell me!" he demanded as he turned me around to face him.

"It is…um…the color of your eyes," I finally told him. A slow smile crept across his face as he turned to the merchant and bought all the green fabric on the cart, silk or otherwise. The merchant's eyes grew wide as Edward deposited several gold coins in his hand, and he promised to have the fabrics sent up to our rooms.

Edward was smiling to himself as we walked away, and I was glad to have found something that seemed to please him. He wrapped my arm around his and we started back towards the castle gates. Edward was asking me if I wanted to eat something before he took me to Alice when we came around the last of the merchants' carts, and Edward stopped short.

Edward's hand tensed over the top of my fingers, gripping them tightly as his feet abruptly stopped moving forward. I had been looking off to the side, and did not immediately see what caused him to stop so quickly. I glanced to my husband's face, his eyes dark with unbridled fury as the tyrant returned and the handsome boy disappeared. As I turned to see the object of his ire, I was met with the malicious grin of Lady Tanya with her sister at her side. I suddenly could not breathe, and felt a hard lump lodge in my throat, preventing me from swallowing as well.

"Sir Edward…_Isabella_," Tanya's voice sounded like warm butter. I looked to the ground, vaguely aware that she had given me no title. Her sister stepped from around the last cart and stood at her side, smirking. "I have not seen you since the reception."

I felt Edward tense. Not just in his arm where I held him, but I could feel it all the way up his shoulder and I could see it in his jaw when I looked up to his face.

"Tanya…Irina," Edward spoke slowly, annunciating each and every word. "You have exactly one chance and one chance only. Retrieve whatever possession you have acquired, find yourself transport, and get the hell out of my kingdom."

"Oh Edward," Tanya sighed and rolled her eyes. "Always so dramatic. We were only having a bit of fun-"

"Let me be perfectly clear," Edward said, his voice turning low and deep. His words had not been loud, but there was a distinct murmur of hushed voices, and the movement of bodies pressing closer to hear what was being said. "If I encounter you after midday tomorrow, I will have you both beheaded. Understood?"

"Edward!" Tanya's hand went to her breast and her mouth dropped open. "Why in the world-"

"No one!" Edward suddenly yelled, causing me to flinch. He dropped his voice low again, each word separated and whispered through his tight, clenched jaw. "No one…insults…my…wife."

The sounds of the hustle and bustle of the market around us had completely ceased, and I could have sworn even the wind chose that time to stop blowing about the field. Tanya's eyes went wide for a moment before they narrowed at me and she laughed out loud. It was a hard, cruel sound and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Your _wife_," Tanya sneered and rolled her eyes again. "You know as well as I that Princess Jessica gets what she wants in the end. Do you really think-"

"Your opinion in this matter is not of any interest to me," Edward growled. "I want you out. Now."

"Your mother took us in," Tanya smirked at him. "She promised to-"

"My mother is dead!" Edward screamed back at her, and she flinched back a step. His voice dropped back low. "Not all of her decisions in life were good ones. You rely on _my_ goodwill now, and my patience is gone. Now apologize to my wife and get out."

She huffed, narrowing her eyes before briefly glancing at me. Her lips turned up into terrifying smile. I pressed my body instinctively against Edward's side.

"Isabella," Tanya turned her head to the side and tilted it, looking at me with contempt and loathing. My feet tried to carry me back a step, but Edward kept his grip on me. "Surely you understand it was only in jest. It was still a prettier outfit than the one you were wearing when you arrived, and no harm was-"

"Tanya," Irina whispered as she reached for her sister's hand.

Everything happened so quickly, I wasn't sure how I went from holding Edward's arm to suddenly being behind him, held at arm's length. My ears barely registered the scrape of metal as he drew his sword, when it was suddenly placed against the pale skin of Lady Tanya's neck.

"Do not make a move," he snarled. "Do not move a damned inch or I'll take your head from your shoulders right now."

"Edward, how dare you-"

"Silence!" he commanded, and Tanya's mouth closed with a snap. "Apologize to my wife."

"I am not about to lower myself to apologize to some handmaid!" Tanya screeched, and the silence around the marketplace was replaced by a simultaneous gasp from the onlookers.

Lady Tanya's word stopped abruptly, and her eyes went wider for a moment before she went perfectly still. She seemed to stare with unfocused eyes at Edward's hand as it gripped the hilt of the sword. She whimpered slightly, and I could see her hands begin to shake. A moment later, a slight trickle of red flowed from the edge of the sword where it met her slender neck.

"Drop to your knees – both of you."

I held my breath as Tanya glazed eyes looked towards me as she slowly lowered herself into the muddy ground below with Irina at her side. As she moved, Edward's sword moved with her – keeping its deadly position near the vessel in her neck.

"Your life is in jeopardy," Edward snarled from between his teeth. "Don't push me any further. You live only because I honor the memory of my mother and her wishes. Say one more contrary word – _anything_ – to my wife and I will end you."

Lady Tanya stared at him, wide-eyed and unmoving. The blade at her neck remained completely steady, though I could feel the tension from Edward's body through his grip on my arm.

"Apologize," Edward demanded again. "If Isabella accepts your apology, you will keep your head, so I suggest you make it a good one. If she doesn't accept, I will end your life right here and now."

I watched her eyes turn to mine, and her tongue lick quickly over her lips before she spoke.

"My humblest apologies for my words, Lady Isabella," Tanya's voice was strained. I could see her throat bob as she swallowed hard. Edward continued to glare down at her. "And we…ah…we never should have put you in that…that dress."

"I am sorry, too," Irina said softly. She did not seem to be able to look up at me as she spoke.

"Isabella," Edward said quietly without turning towards me. "Do you accept?"

I looked at the two women on the ground in front of me as I slowly realized what Edward was saying. He was putting their lives in my hands. I could both forgive them and let them live, or with a word – _my word_ – their lives would be over.

The lives of two noble born women were at the mercy of a handmaid.

The irony was not lost on me.

Irony aside, I was not prepared for this kind of responsibility. I was not prepared to have the lives of the people of Forks in my control, let alone their deaths. Noble or otherwise, I could not have someone else die because I said they should, regardless of what they had done to me.

I was not unaware of what my husband was doing, either. I knew this was his way of making amends for his actions after his cousins' stunt, though it would have been better if he had given me some indication he would put their punishment in my hands. In all likelihood, he had not planned this, though. He was surprised by their sudden presence, and he was probably acting on impulse.

"Isabella?" Edward repeated. I could hear the waning patience in his tone.

"Y-yes," I stammered. Edward's eyes swiveled to mine for a moment and then back to Lady Tanya on the ground.

"Do you accept their pathetic excuse for an apology?"

"Yes," I repeated. Edward's eyes found mine, and for the briefest of moments I thought he was going to kill her despite my acceptance. Instead, he nodded his head in my direction, and then turned his eyes back to the women at his feet.

"Consider yourselves lucky my wife is so gracious. You have until midday tomorrow to remove yourselves from Forks entirely. If I ever, ever see either of you in Forks again I will place your heads on a pike outside the castle."

"You cannot possibly be serious." Tanya's voice was quiet now, and all the venom was gone.

"Completely and totally," he assured her. "Get out of my kingdom. If you ever step foot on my lands again, or if you ever come near my wife, I will slaughter you both like the animals you are."

"But we apologized to-" Tanya did not complete her sentence as Edward's sword-hand shifted slightly, but her breath halted in her throat instead.

"Am I completely clear?" Edward's voice was soft now, but his eyes still blazed.

"Yes," she croaked.

Edward slowly drew his sword away from her neck, revealing a line of deep red against her skin. The slight trickle of blood continued to drip from the very bottom of the line down into the neckline of Lady Tanya's dress. It was not a deep cut, but so obviously close to the pulsing vessel in her neck even the slightest change in the sword's course would have been her end. Her hand went to her throat and a small amount of blood seeped easily through her fingers.

"Get out of my sight."

Lady Tanya rose and took several slow steps backwards, her eyes never leaving my husband's save for once, when they darted over to me. The look in them was nothing less than sheer hatred, and I gasped when our eyes met. Lady Irina's hand grasped her sisters, and they turned together and fled through the castle gates.

And that is how Tanya and Irina were exiled.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Innocent little Isabella decided she liked a little verge in the mornings, didn't she? ;)

One of these days, Alice! Pow! Tihihihihi! I couldn't resist. Awww...she just wanted to say hi and offer to help!

So...Tanya and Irina exiled - will it be enough? Should Isabella have refused their apology, and allowed Edward to cut them down in the street? I bet Tanya's gonna have a nasty scar...

What should Isabella make with all her fabrics? I have something in mind, but I'll entertain other ideas as well!

Drop me a review and tell me what you think!

I have a really busy week coming up, and I am out of town next weekend, hanging with some friends in Orlando and probably indulging too much. I have no idea if I'll have time to get a chapter finished this next week or not. If you don't see it by Thursday (March 24), it's going to be another week. Sorry! At least this one was not a cliffie! At the very latest, I'll have one out in 2 weeks.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and occasional porn tweeting.


	18. Inelegantly Fail

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

OK people - we're back to plot and action here for a bit. Don't worry, there's still some smut. :) I need to get packing as well as get two more updates out for CBWR? tonight (LOL!), so much much chatter from me today!

Thanks, as always, to DK for the beta!

**"I said release me!" I shouted at him. **

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Inelegantly Fail**

The sounds of the trumpets were deafening as the line of knights entered the arena one at a time, circled their horses around the rim, and eventually ended up on one side of the arena – the side closest to where I stood with Alice and the rest of the nobility of Whitlock.

The sound of the horns brought me back to my thankfully uneventful presentation to the court before dinner on the evening of Tanya and Irina's exile. After spending the afternoon with Alice in the Women's Room I had been properly attired, my hair adorned the top of my head, and the new necklace Edward had purchased for me had been around my neck, I had been moderately sure of myself when I walked through the huge double doors at the end of the hall. I started walking, trying to keep my eyes on my husband at the far end, and not on all the Lords and Ladies of the court, but between the loud sounds and all the people not just looking at me, but bowing down before me, I did become quite anxious and froze for a moment in the middle of the grand hall. Noticing my hesitancy, Edward had come to my side, taken my arm, and then led me to each of the members of the court. Every one of them bowed down to me and addressed me as Lady Isabella.

Since my habit was always to look down around nobility, Edward had to remind me with a gentle finger on my chin and a whisper in my ear – I was always to hold my head high as his wife. It was most uncomfortable inside my mind, but I did as he told me to do and the evening had gone smoothly. In the night, Edward laid me on the bed and brought those feelings from me again, but refused to indulge himself, claiming he needed to let me recover for a night.

Alice nudged me and pointed across the field, bringing me out of my memories and forcing me to focus on the knight with a red dragon painted on his breastplate. It was her fiancé, Sir Jasper. Edward rode behind him, circling the field clad in his copper colored armor. When Edward rode by, I clapped as loud as I could, though I could not quite bring myself to cheer as loudly as my husband's sister did for Sir Jasper. A few of the noble women turned to look at me when I clapped, and I could see them lean towards each other to whisper.

"They are all trying to decide if you are the one they heard about," Alice whispered into my ear. "Naturally, they have all heard Edward married, and they are wondering if he brought his new wife to the tournament. You are unfamiliar, so they are bound to make their guesses."

"I thought they were probably talking about me," I admitted.

"Do not be nervous," Alice said. "They just want to get a look at you, and you look absolutely fabulous, if I do say so myself."

Alice had me whisked away to her private room in Whitlock castle as soon as our carriage had arrived in the area. She had then proceeded to spend the next several hours dressing me and making my hair curl around the heated leg bones of some small animal. Then she had nearly covered my head in gold and black ribbons to match my gown. I wore the necklace Edward had bought for me as well.

"They are going to be insane with jealousy," Alice said with a smirk.

"Jealousy?"

"Of course! Every one of that bunch had her eyes on Edward at some point in their lives – even those who have since been wed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Are you blind?" Alice asked with a laugh. "He is my own brother, yet I can still see why the women of Washington fawn over him."

I blushed, embarrassed that I had not really considered it. Of course, I thought he was wonderfully stunning, especially when he looked at me with laughter and light in his sparkling green eyes. I had not really considered how much other women must look at him and possibly want to be with him. I wondered again about the nine royal women Edward had previously bedded, and wondered if any of the women seated near us now might be one of them. He had promised to tell me if there was, but he said he did not know exactly who would be here, only that Princess Jessica certainly would not be. Volterra was never invited to tournaments in Whitlock's lands. Lord Whitlock took Edward's stance on the death of the Masens.

"He is very…handsome," I finally said.

"And it is you he takes to his bed after supper," Alice whispered conspiratorially. "They would give their last piece of jewelry to trade places with you for a single night."

I looked up to Alice, shocked.

"I would never trade Edward for someone's jewelry!" I exclaimed.

Alice laughed.

"It is just an expression, Isabella," she said as she patted my arm. I let out a slow breath. "I know you would not wish to share my brother."

I nodded.

"You actually care for him, do you not?" Alice said quietly. Another blare from the trumpeters nearly drowned out her voice. I nodded as I looked out to where he stood to the side of the arena, preparing for the next joust. Alice patted my shoulder. "I am very glad of that."

Alice and I looked at each other, and I could not help but smile. Her love and concern for her brother was obvious in her eyes. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, I turned my attention back to the arena where I saw the first two knights line up and prepare to joust. One had a blue Griffon on his breastplate, and the other's knight's armor was shiny silver, but without any additional markings. Looking again to the side of the arena, I could see Edward with his page, Michael, as he checked the end of his lance and bent over so Michael could place his helm on his head.

The knight with the blue Griffon on his chest defeated the other handily, and raced his horse around the inside edge of the arena once as his fans cheered him on. He stopped below the platform where Lord Whitlock and Lady Whitlock were seated. She stood as he held the end of his broken lance towards her, and she tied a red ribbon around the end of the weapon before he rode off and took his place off to the side.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched Edward position himself atop Volvo at the end of the arena. At the trumpeters call, he knocked his heels into the horse's flanks and sped forward, straight for a knight with a red plume on top of his helm. As Edward's lance crashed and splintered against the opposing knight's chest, while the other missed Edward entirely, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"A perfect hit!" Alice exclaimed. "Edward will win as long as he is not knocked from his horse."

Two more passes went by, and Edward was named victorious. As he rode to the edge of the field and Lady Whitlock placed a red flag on the end of his lance, signifying his win, I felt relief flood through my veins. I was not relived that he had won the contest, only that he had done so without injury.

What surprised me was that my thoughts were not solely directed towards my own potential fate if something were to happen to my husband. From the very first, I had feared what would become of me if something were to happen to him, but what I felt at that point was something different. In my mind, I thought of returning to our rooms, alone. I thought of looking at the kettle and not having Edward there to ask him if he wanted tea. I wondered how empty the water basin would look in the evenings were he not standing there, pulling his shirt over his head and preparing for the night. And lastly, I thought of the bed – _our _bed – and though I had spent very few nights lying beside him, I could not fathom sleeping without the warmth of his arms around me now.

The very thought sent a chill up my backbone and through my arms.

"Is he done now?" I asked Alice, hoping this might be the end of the games, but still knowing it was only the beginning. She shook her head.

"This is the first of three jousting trials," she explained. "If he bests the other two knights, he will compete for the title tomorrow in hand-to-hand combat."

Several other knights took their turns before Edward was up again, this time challenged by the blue Griffon knight. Edward was lined up at the side closest to where Alice and I sat this time, and I saw his head turn towards us before the trumpet blew. He nodded in our direction and Alice cheered and waved at him as he took off, riding close to the dividing barrier between his horse and his opponent. The knight with the blue Griffon symbol on his chest urged his horse faster as he neared Edward, and they clashed together with a horrific sound, and both were awarded one point.

Again, the horses raced towards each other, and my attention was suddenly diverted to the construction of Edward's helmet. With the front drawn down, his head and face were completely protected except for a small slit across his eyes. I looked to the end of the lances, and considered that there just may be room for the end of a lance to enter the eye slot. I had to fight the urge to look away again as they clashed, the tip of Edward's lace smashing against the very edge of the other knight's shield. At nearly the same instant, Edward's opposition managed to position his lance at Edward's chest, knocking him around in the saddle.

The entire crowd stood and began chanting and waving either the pennants of their preferred knight or their tankards of ale in the air. I stood with them – my eyes focused on my husband as he shook his head sharply to the side, adjusted his helm, and took the third lance from Michael. He hefted it up and took a moment to position it before nodding his head, and they were off again.

Volvo sped forward as Edward leaned into the steed's neck and held the lance up high before swinging it over and across his body, aimed right at the head of the Griffon on his opponent's chest. The lance seemed to be ready to hit its goal, when Edward's opponent shifted to the side, and Edward's lance missed its target. At the same time, the other lance hit Edward square in the chest, knocking him sideways and completely out of his saddle.

I couldn't breathe as I watched Edward fall from the horse and land with a heavy thud on the sandy ground below, his left arm crushed underneath him. There were both gasps and cheers from the onlookers as the other knight was awarded the victory and Michael ran out to Edward's body, lying still on the ground.

I covered my eyes with my hands. My mind raced – so many different thoughts cramming together all at once. How badly was he hurt? What if he lived, but his arm was broken? If I wanted to pray to his God, where would I begin? I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no, no," I heard myself whispering through ragged breaths. The hand on my shoulder began to shake me.

"Isabella, look," Alice ordered. "He's walking off the field on his own. He's even yelling at his page – he is fine, Isabella! He is fine!"

"Fine?" I whispered as I dared open my eyes. Alice was correct. When I looked down on the field I could see Edward stomping off, shoving Michael out of his way as he did. He held his left arm out away from his body, his face in a grimace. Air finally filled my lungs again.

"I want to go to him," I said as I turned to her. Alice's eyes narrowed and her lips smashed into a hard line. She seemed to debate for a moment before nodding and grabbing my hand in hers. She turned and pulled me into the crowd behind us as they pushed up, trying to get a better view of the victor. I followed, my hand grasped in Alice's tiny fingers, as she dragged me down the steps at the back of the stands and around the edge of the arena walls. On the far side, she spied Sir Jasper and quickly brought me over to him.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Sir Jasper inquired as we approached. "You should be up in the stands. I shall be competing next, and you know this is no place for a lady."

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his gloved thumb.

"Isabella wanted to find Edward."

Sir Jasper's eyes narrowed slightly, though not unkindly, as he shook his head. He glanced off into the distance where the outer wall of the castle displayed an open arch leading to a field and trees beyond. I let go of Alice's hand and started in the direction of the arch.

"No, Isabella," Sir Jasper said. His hand coiled around my arm and he held me back. "You do not want to be near him right now."

"He is hurt!"

"Let him be."

I looked down at my arm and saw Sir Jasper's gloved fingers encircling it while flashes of Edward's obviously pained face invaded my mind.

"Release me." I could hardly hear myself speak.

"You are not going down there," Sir Jasper said again. "I know of which I speak – he does not want or need anyone near him right after he has been bested. You need to-"

"I said release me!" I shouted at him. Sir Jasper's eyes went wide, and I was not sure which of us was more surprised by my outburst. I felt his fingers relax and pull away from me a second later.

"Yes, my Lady," he said quietly as he bowed his head. "Please forgive me, I meant no disrespect. I have known Edward all my life, and he will not be…pleasant at the moment. He will want his privacy."

"Once I know he is not badly injured he can have it!" I turned and held up my skirts so I could walk quickly down the wooden steps to the edge of the arena, then around the side of the castle wall until I reached the opening where Edward had disappeared. I walked through the gate and up a path leading to the buildings that housed the animals. I saw movement next to a high stone wall covered in vines, and quickened my pace as I made my way towards it.

Edward was seated on a stone bench with his sword propped up against the wall and his helmet beside him. Two large trees grew close to the wall where he sat, their roots making a tangled mess around the bench. He held his left arm away from his body, while the right one gripped at his hair. His eyes were closed, and his mouth drawn into a vicious looking scowl. Sir Jasper's warning found its way back into my head, but I shook the thoughts away. If he was badly hurt it was better to help him as quickly as possible.

Lifting my skirts again, I closed the distance between us. A cracking stick alerted him to my presence and he looked up. My husband's eyes opened and I heard myself gasp as his glare met me. His green eyes looked black with his fury.

"Get away from me," he snarled low.

"I wanted to make sure you are all right," I replied. I felt my teeth sink into my lip and I looked down at the ground near his plate-encased feet.

"I said GET AWAY!" he screamed as he stood abruptly and took a step closer. The fingers of his right hand clenched as he leaned towards me, his fist drawn back. I saw the muscles in his left hand also twitch to form a fist, but the fingers did not comply, and I heard my husband wince in pain.

"Give me your hand," I said. I tried to keep my voice low and calm. Edward's entire body seemed to strain against itself, like he was having trouble keeping his muscles bound within his skin. His jaw was tight, his nostrils flared, and I could have sworn I could hear a low growl in the back of his throat.

"You need to leave," my husband said through clenched teeth. "Now."

"I am not leaving until you let me look at it!" Again, my own outburst seemed to startle me as much as it did the person to whom it was directed. Edward's eyes went wide for a moment as he looked upon me with mouth agape. The fire was still in his eyes.

"Please," I whispered. I took another tentative step towards him. "Let me make sure you are all right."

He glared up at me and shook his head as he dropped back down to the hard bench with a clang of metal against stone. His right hand ran through his hair again and it splayed out over his forehead in tangled, sweaty lines.

"It is nothing," Edward growled. "It is not even my sword arm. Go back to the stands – I do not wish to speak with you or anyone else!"

Taking the remaining steps needed to reach his side, I slowly knelt beside the stone bench and reached for his hand anyway. At first, he drew it away from my grasp, but eventually sighed and allowed me to look at it. The edge of his hand and wrist were already turning purple with bruises, though there was no blood. I ran my fingers lightly over his hand and arm as I knelt by his side. Though it did look like a bad bruise, it did not appear to be too grave. His arm was straight with no indication of a break.

"Are you able to make your hand into a fist?" I asked.

"What difference does it make?" Edward said, still growling but not as harsh as he had been.

"I want to see if your fingers are broken."

Edward mumbled under his breath but still complied. He hissed as his hand clenched, and though it was obviously painful, he did make a proper fist, and the bones appeared to be intact.

"I told you," he growled, "it is nothing."

I glanced up at him, and found his dark and glaring eyes trained to mine and full of the angry tyrant that lived inside of him. I refused to look away, determined not to allow him to push me away when he was hurt unless I was sure he would be all right. I tried to breathe normally as I held his gaze but it was difficult.

Slowly, the fire in his eyes dimmed and he sighed heavily, his expression turned strangely shy as he looked away from me to the ground near his feet. My fingers traced slowly over the edge of his battered arm. His eyes swiveled back to mine and widened for a moment, and I was sure he was holding his breath. His lips parted as if he was going to speak, but closed again before he had uttered a sound, and his throat bobbed as he swallowed. He reached out slowly with his right hand and touched my cheek, his thumb running tenderly across my cheekbone. The expression on his face was so strange, and I didn't know what to make of it.

"What is wrong, Edward?"

He shook his head, his hand dropped from my face, and he closed his eyes. The unusual look in his eyes was gone when he looked back to me again.

"I want to win…for you," he finally admitted. He sighed deeply. "I wanted to present you with whatever the prize may be, and I managed to not even make it through the first trial."

"It does not matter to me if you win," I said. "I only want you unhurt."

Our eyes met again, and I could not understand his expression as he looked down at me. Edward closed his eyes shook his head.

"He should not have bested me," Edward said as he narrowed his eyes. "I have beaten him before, both with lance and sword."

"Who was he?"

"His name is Sir Riley," Edward said. "He is not a particularly pleasant fellow, and you are not to go near him if you see him."

"I would not know his face," I told him. "I would only know him if he was wearing that same armor – with the Griffon on the front."

"He is young," Edward said. "Younger than me – maybe nineteen years. His hair is blond and trimmed short, like Michael's. Just…I do not want you walking around on your own, is that clear?"

"Yes, my…Edward."

I looked over his arm again, making sure I had not missed anything important.

"How do you know of the care of wounds? Did someone teach you?"

"Kate taught me some things," I replied. "I do not have much knowledge, but there was a boy in Volterra who fell from a tree and broke his arm. I helped her care for it to make sure it healed straight. He was almost as good as new afterwards. She told me to keep a cut covered up, and it would heal faster and sometimes not even scar. Your arm is not broken though, I think it is just a bruise."

"Like I already told you, I am perfectly fine," he sneered.

"I think so," I replied. I ducked my head down to my chin as the realization that I had outwardly defied him by not respecting his wishes washed over me. I ran my fingers over his arm and hand a final time. I heard Edward huff through his nose.

"Have my injuries been sufficiently examined, wife?" he quipped.

I looked up and found his eyes had softened, if not his words. My fingertips traced the edge of the bruise, careful not to put pressure on the wound. I nodded once more and released his hand.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I just wanted to know you were all right."

"Come here," he said as he patted his hand against his legs. I stood, and Edward reached out with his right arm to pull me onto his lap. I placed my hands on the cold, smooth breastplate of his bronze armor as he pulled me closer and wrapped his fingers through my hair. Our lips met, and he kissed me softly. When he backed away, I could see the hunger in his eyes, and his look made my stomach tighten.

He stared at me for a long moment without speaking, and I did not wish to interrupt his thoughts. The cold metal of his plate armor was uncomfortable as a seat, but I did not fidget or complain. I watched as he took a deep breath and leaned to give me one more quick kiss.

"I need to make sure Volvo has been properly secured for the evening," Edward finally said. "Come with me."

"Of course," I responded as I stood. Edward sheathed his sword and grabbed his helm. I took his right arm and he led me back towards the arch, turning sharply once we were back inside the wall, and we headed to the stables.

The building was huge, the largest abode for horses I had ever seen. Edward explained that Lord Whitlock bred the very best horses in all of Washington, which is why the building was so large. Volvo had come from Whitlock, as well as most of Edward's other horses. Once of which – a sleek, white stallion named Vanquish, was Edward's backup steed, and had accompanied us to the tournament. Both of Edward's horses were at the end of the building – the farthest away from where we had entered.

"Michael!" Edward called out as we walked between the rows of mostly empty stalls. The young blond boy looked up quickly from where he held a bucket of water for Edward's horse. Edward's hand dropped from my arm down to my hand, and his fingers laced with mine. He began to walk faster, pulling me along. "Make sure the farrier checks his left back foot – I think the shoe might be loose."

"Yes, Sir Edward," Michael responded. His eyes met mine for the briefest of moments before he looked away again.

"Isabella, I realize you have not been introduced before," Edward said. "This is Michael, my page. Michael, my wife – Lady Isabella."

"An honor, my Lady," the young man said quietly as he bowed to me. His blond hair hung down to his eyes, and he looked to be around my age. I nodded back, biting my lip. Edward released my hand and ran his fingers over Volvo's neck for a moment before ordering Michael to help him remove his armor. Bits of metal seemed to end up everywhere, and Michael began to gather it all up as Edward went back to his horse.

I smiled as I watched my husband's fingers gently massage the proud stallion's neck and mane, glad to see the handsome boy appear back in his eyes for a moment. When I looked over to Michael again, I felt a little uncomfortable with the look in his eyes as he glanced at me behind Edward's back and smiled. Edward started to bark out instructions at the page, but I had the feeling Michael might not have been listening as intently as he should have. I looked away and towards the door to the barn.

Suddenly, Michael's sharp cry of pain echoed through the building. I turned in time to see Edward hauling him off the ground, his lip bleeding. Edward grabbed the young man by his shoulders and shoved him against the wall of the stall.

"If I ever see you gawking at my wife like that again I will tear your eyes from your sockets!" Edward yelled. His fingers coiled around Michael's neck. "That is, right before I gut you on the ground. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes…Sire…" Michael gasped as he tried to draw breath into his lungs.

Edward's fingers released their grip and Michael fell to the ground.

"Get out! Go find out when the farrier is available, and do not come anywhere near me again tonight!"

"Yes…yes, Sir Edward!" he cried as he dragged himself from the ground and raced out of our sight.

Everything had happened so fast, I had not even had time to process it before it was over. Edward stood with both hands in tight fists – which had to be painful for the left one – as he stared out at the retreating page. I stood frozen as I watching his shoulders rise and fall with his deep breaths as he tried to regain his sense. He growled out a curse and turned back to me, his eyes full of fury again. His hand reached out and pulled me to him, his lips crashing against mine and his tongue pushing its way into my mouth.

His hands moved from my hips to my hair, then to my shoulders and down my arms before he grasped my hips and held me tight. His mouth continued its assault until I was completely out of breath from the kisses and the suddenness of his actions. Finally allowing me to breathe, he moved to my jaw and then my neck.

"I need you Isabella," Edward panted hotly into my ear. "Right now. Right here."

"Here?" I heard myself repeat.

"Here," he said again. His forearm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me with him as he walked backwards through the doorway of Volvo's stall. I found myself against the inside wall, Edward's strong arms holding me off the ground as his mouth covered mine again. He released his grip on me and let my feet touch the ground again, and his hands moved up to cup my breasts as his mouth latched on to my throat. "_Please_."

My heart pounded in my chest as I felt my husband's hot desire pressed tightly against my stomach. I will attempt to seduce you in the stables at midday, he had said. Apparently, that was also not a jest, though this did not resemble seduction, either. This was exactly what he had called it – this was need. I did not understand it, but I would not deny him. Lifting my arms up to reach him, I tangled my fingers into his hair and guided his mouth to mine, pushing my tongue into his mouth this time as he grunted his acceptance. His hands found my face and he pulled me back for a moment.

"You are mine," he said, his voice sounding desperate. "_My_ wife."

I nodded quickly.

"Take me," I whispered.

I felt the muscles in his shoulders and arms relax for a moment as his eyelids drifted closed, and he drew in a long breath. His hands still cupped my face, gentle at first as if he was trying to hold back, but soon his need was again apparent as his tongue ran over mine and his hands roamed over my body again. He pulled back, panting.

"Pull up your skirts," Edward commanded. "Hold them out of the way."

I complied, hefting the bunched up fabric around my waist as I felt Edward's hands slide up the outside of my thighs and grip my undergarment. He pulled at the sides, and it fell down to my ankles. I heard the clink of his sword as he loosened the clasp and it fell to the ground. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me up against his flesh, and he took a step forward, anchoring me against the wall of Volvo's stall with a thud. He grabbed my legs and placed them over his hips, and I tightened my grip around his waist.

The horse nickered softly, and I found myself blushing and hoping he was far too busy with his bucket of oats to pay attention. The thought left my mind as quickly as it had arrived as Edward's fingers reached around and gripped my backside, and I felt him at my entrance.

"Ahh!" I cried out as he entered me swiftly while moaning softly into my ear. His hands pulled as he thrust, grinding himself so deeply inside me I could not help but cry out until his mouth stifled my sounds. I wrapped my hands around his neck and held him tightly as he thrust upwards, practically impaling me against the wall.

This was so different than our nights in our bed. This was raw, fast, and there was nothing gentle about it at all. At the same time, I did not think I had ever felt so desired by him as I had at that very moment. Whatever the reason for this change in his behavior – his defeat, his injury, or Michael's inappropriate gaze – the tyrant was now taking my body with quick, brutal strokes as retaliation.

And it was wonderful.

I felt my body respond to his motions, tightening up around him and rippling quickly from my core and outwards though my legs. My moans were again muffled by my husband's kisses. As I slumped against the wall, Edward released my mouth and tucked his forehead against my shoulder, and his relentless motions increased in speed.

"My wife," he snarled against the skin of my throat, his hot wet breaths making me shiver as he spoke in time with his movements. "My wife…my wife…mine…mine…mine…"

He shoved hard one last time, and I had to hold him tightly for fear of being knocked right through the thin wooded wall as he moaned loud and long, filling me more deeply than he had before.

Warm, panting breaths alternated with kisses against the skin of my neck as he slowly calmed and then slipped out of me. He did not look me in the eye as he lowered my feet down to the straw below us and reached down and helped me pull up my discarded undergarment.

"Forgive me, Isabella," Edward whispered softly, his eyes finally meeting mine. "I never intended to be so…so…quick with you."

"Edward," I whispered back to him and shook my head. I took his face between my hands, as he had done so often with me, and kissed his lips gently. "There is no reason for your apology."

"I was rough with you."

"I am not injured."

"I did not…I was not even thinking of your needs."

"Yet you met them anyway."

He stared at me again, and the strange look in his eyes last demonstrated on the stone bench as I examined his hand returned. He stroked my cheek, kissed me back, and straightened his own clothes. He looked to his injured hand and flexed the muscles a couple of times and winced, then leaned close to me again and kissed along my jaw.

"I am undoubtedly the luckiest man to ever live," Edward hummed into my ear. "I promise I will make this up to you tonight."

"There is no need," I responded, still breathless.

"I shall do it anyway."

That evening, Edward made good on his promise.

…

Edward joined Alice and me in the stands to watch the tournament the next day. Though his mood did seem to improve markedly in tandem with the number of times he partook of my flesh, he was still somewhat aloof and …well…grouchy. Especially when Sir Riley - the knight with the Blue Griffon symbol - was fighting and winning more matches. Sir Jasper managed to win the final joust, and would go on to the final round of hand to hand combat in the morning, along with Sir Riley and another knight from Olympia – Sir Emmett. Alice was beside herself with pride, especially since he was competing in his own lands. The home crowd cheered their Lord as he rode around the edge of the arena, and Alice held her pennant up high, waving it frantically as he took of his helm and blew her a kiss. She squealed, earning her many disparaging looks from the other nobles near us, but she did not seem to care or even take notice.

"I want to check on Volvo," Edward said, "but I will first congratulate Jasper on his win."

"I have his carrots here," I reminded Edward. "I would like to get away from the crowds for a while. I could meet you at his stall."

"Alice, would you accompany Isabella to the stables? I would rather not have her wandering around alone. I shall be there shortly."

"Of course," Alice said with a smile. Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek before taking his leave of us. Alice and I made our way through the crowd and down the platform's wooden stairs.

"Oh! My pennant!" Alice suddenly exclaimed. "I left it on the bench."

"Go ahead and retrieve it before it is lost," I said. "We can meet in the stables."

"Are you sure? You could come with me."

"I would rather not go back through the crowds," I explained. "I can already see the stable door from here, and I will be perfectly fine for a few minutes."

"I will be quick," she promised, and then disappeared back into the crowd.

I walked into the barn and was immediately assaulted by the intense smells surrounding the horses. I had entered the opposite side of the building this time, and Volvo's stall was at the end closest to me. I could not help but smile at his impatient nicker when he saw my approach. I reached out and stroked his nose as he gobbled the carrots out of my hand.

As Volvo enjoyed his treat, I became aware of a group of three men at the far end of the barn. There were so many stalls and the barn was so long, I could not hear what they were saying, but I could see the three of them tilting back tankards of – presumably – ale and laughing loudly. One tall man with short cropped blond hair seemed to be directing the others in conversation, and laughing the loudest. He leaned against the side wall of the stall, facing my direction. The other two had dark hair and were older than the first. They were likely all competing knights, though I could not see them well enough to identify them. I assumed they were celebrating the outcome of today's games. They quaffed their drinks and looked inside the very last stall on the same side of the barn as Volvo's abode. As they peered inside the stall, they would laugh heartily and often.

I tried to ignore them, though I did notice they seemed to glance over at me frequently. I tried to keep my focus on Volvo as I fed him his snack, and wondered what was taking Alice so long to join me. The knights were still speaking to each other as they stood near the opening to the last stall in the row, but I could not make out any of their words. Their laughter grew suddenly louder, and I let myself look over to them.

As I looked, another knight – one I had not seen before, with long brown hair tied at his neck – rose from the stall where he had been apparently hidden behind the dividing wall. He stood there a moment, staring at the ground before laughing loudly and taking a few steps backwards. I could tell his hands were moving, but the wall of the stall blocked my view and I could not see exactly what he was doing. The tall blond knight leaning against the wall of the stall, clapped one of the dark haired knights on the back. That one quickly removed his sword and scabbard from around his waist and then entered the stall, dropping down below the edge of the wall and out of my view. Laughter and cheering ensued again.

Confused, I tried to ignore the rowdy group as Volvo finished his carrots and nuzzled his fuzzy nose against my palm, looking for more. It tickled my skin, and I squelched a giggle. He allowed me to scratch the top of his nose and run my hand over the smooth hair along his neck before he bored with me and went back to his bucket of oats. I took a step back from the stall gate and looked down to the laughing knights again.

All four of them were now standing outside the stall, and the dark haired knight was again donning his sword. They spoke louder now, and I could make out some talk about meeting at Whitlock Inn later in the evening. With their plans made, three of the four left, but the blond one stayed behind. He was still looking into the stall, towards the ground. At once he finished his drink and threw the tankard inside the stall.

"Make yourself presentable," the knight said. He seemed to be addressing the ground inside the stall. "Then fetch my horse from the farrier."

With that he turned on his heel, briefly glanced at me through narrowed eyes, and walked out of the stable.

As my curiosity got the better of me, I walked slowly down the line of mostly empty stalls. When I reached the last one, I looked inside and gasped at the sight before me.

There was an angelic-faced girl there, perhaps two years younger than I. Her short, dark hair was hanging in her eyes and her face covered in sweat. Her simple dress was torn in the front, exposing one of her young, rounded breasts. She was curled up on one side, and used one hand to try to cover the top half of her while the other worked to pull the skirts of her dress down to cover her bare thighs. I could see the remnants of what must have been her undergarment torn into shreds on a pile of dirty straw. Tears were streaming down her face.

And that is when I realized what the knights had been doing.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Ah yes...things are going to start to be very interesting around here!

Hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and occasional porn tweeting.


	19. Resolutely Surrender

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Here we are again - finally! Sorry it took a while, but if you follow my blog or tweets, you know what kind of work life I've had the past couple of weeks...I need another vacation!

Thanks for all the reviews and PMs checking up on me & this story. I'm glad to hear people are so vested in it that they get worried when I miss a week! Yes, I'm writing another one, too, but this one is still top priority. :) I wish I could respond to more reviews and PMs, it just isn't in the cards these days. I do jump on the forums on Twilighted and Robstenlove dot com from time to time, so come say hi over there! Links below.

**"You are precious to me," he whispered.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Resolutely Surrender**

For a very long moment, I just stood there with mouth agape, trying to understand what had apparently occurred so close to me, yet without me realizing what was happening. The girl rolled over to her hands and knees and began to push herself up and out of the dirty straw before I gained my senses and moved to help her.

"Are you hurt badly?" I asked quietly. I reached out my hand and crouched down next to her to offer assistance, though I really did not know what I should do. The girl reached over her shoulder and pulled her dress back up. It was badly torn and likely ruined. If only I had realized what was happening to her earlier…but even then, what could I have done?

"I am fine, My Lady," the girl's soft voice proclaimed as she tried to right herself. She used one hand to push her short, dark hair from her face.

"My name is Lady Isabella," I told her. I really did not know if my name was known here in Whitlock yet or not, though Edward kept assuring me I would be known both by name and face before the end of summer. Even the colors of my dress only really made me stand out as a support of Forks, not as its future queen. "I am Prince Edward's wife. If you tell me what happened, maybe I can help."

The girl's eyes went wide with terror as she scrambled in the dirty straw to get herself upright. She shook her head and started begging me.

"No, no – please, My Lady! Do not speak of it!" She pushed herself up onto her feet as debris rained down from her torn dress. I stood as well, reaching for her arm to steady her as she swayed. "I am fine, really. I just need to get Lord Riley's horse now."

Lord Riley. Undoubtedly, this would also be Sir Riley – I was sure of it. I remembered his name as the knight who had bested Edward in the joust. He must have been the blond knight who stayed after the others had left. I remembered Edward's warning to stay away from him.

"You cannot possibly…"

"Isabella!"

I heard Alice's voice from the far end of the stables and looked up and over the wall of the stall. Alice was down at the other end, looking from left to right, seeking me out.

"Over here, Alice!" I called back and waved my hand in her direction. Alice gathered up her skirts and came quickly to the other side of the building. When she reached me, she observed the girl in the stall, and then faced me with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I was stopped by Lady Whitlock," Alice explained. "I realize you have only met her once, but you already know how difficult it is to get her to end a sentence. What happened?"

"There were some knights here…" I started to say.

"Please, My Lady," she girl begged. She reached out as if to take my hand. "I do not want to start any trouble."

"Trouble?" I questioned. "You have done nothing wrong."

"Lord Riley bade me to collect his horse," she said softly. She grabbed a bit and bridle from the wall of the horse stall and started to walk towards the door to the barn. "I should go to the farrier now."

"He was one of the men who hurt you, wasn't he?" I asked, grasping her arm and turning her to me. Her eyes darted from me, to Alice, and then back to me again.

"He did no harm, My Lady." The girl pulled her shoulders in on herself, as if she was trying to crumple into the ground.

"No harm!" I scoffed, pointlessly indicating her torn dress and muddied skirts.

"It is his right," the dark haired girl said with a shrug.

"Isabella," Alice placed her hand on my arm. "What happened?"

I looked from the girl to Alice, and wondered what I could really say. I did not want to frighten Edward's sister, nor did I want the girl to run off before I could convince her to seek help. Before I could respond to Alice, I heard my name called again – but this time by the deep voice of my husband. He had also entered the far end of the stables, near his horses. I waved my hand in the air to get his attention.

"Please, My Lady," the girl said again. "Truly, I do not wish to be a burden. I should go…"

"It is not a burden!" I insisted, but before I could say any more, Edward was near.

"What are you doing down here?" he demanded as he walked over towards us. He looked from me, to Alice, and then into the stall. The girl had managed to straighten her dress to no longer be exposed, though it was still obviously torn and her lip was bloody and swollen. Edward looked back to me. "Isabella?"

"There were some knights here," I started to say, but the girl grabbed my arm with her hand. When I turned she was shaking her head and begging me not to tell Edward what had happened.

"Please, My Lady," she said.

I looked back to my husband, but he was looking away from me and away from the girl in the stall. His jaw was set, and his hands flexed into fists for a moment.

"What are you doing down here, Isabella?" Edward demanded.

"Edward, she was-"

"We need to return to the arena," Edward said, cutting off my words.

"But, Edward," I started, but was interrupted again.

"It is not your concern, Isabella." Edward's eyes darted quickly to mine, to the stall where the girl stood with her head bowed, and then away again.

My heart sank, and words would no longer form in my throat. He was not going to help her – that much was obvious. I knew by the look in his eye he had not misinterpreted. He knew what had happened, and he was willingly walking away from it. Indeed, he was telling me to do the same.

"Edward, she is hurt," I said, hoping my emphasis would make the point better. He glanced at her again.

"She seems all right."

"Edward!"

"There is nothing I can do," Edward said. He turned and started walking back towards Volvo's stall. I went after him.

"Edward, what do you mean, nothing? They were…brutal with her."

"I know who she is," Edward said with a shrug. His eyes were dark and narrowed, betraying his ire behind the nonchalance he attempted to evoke.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Jane. She's owned by Sir Riley."

"Owned?"

"Yes."

"A slave?" I gasped.

"Yes, a slave."

"But surely he cannot…"

"Isabella, please," Edward stopped and gripped my forearms with his hands. "There is nothing I can do."

"But is Whitlock not part of Forks?" I pressed. "Do you not rule here?"

"Of course I do!" Edward snapped back. "That has nothing to do with it!"

"They hurt her, Edward. Did you not see?" I could not understand his attitude towards what was obviously so heinous an act. He was a prince here! Could he not do whatever he pleased?

Edward's eyes closed for a moment and he shook his head sharply, as if to dispel whatever thoughts were in his mind as he turned and walked farther away from me, though I followed still. His hands balled into fists, and without warning he stopped walking and turned back to me.

"Do you not think I want to correct this?" he yelled. "Do you not think I would do something about it if I could? With all you know of me, with what you know of…of my mother…how could you think I would turn my back if I had another choice?"

My mouth dropped open, and I quickly looked away from him, for his question was more than valid.

"I did not mean…" I started, but did not know exactly how to finish.

"You asked me once before how your life differed from that of a slave," Edward reminded me.

"I remember," I said softly. I looked up into his eyes, taking a step closer to him. "I was not thinking clearly, Edward. Please, forgive me."

"Now you understand the difference?" Edward raised his hand up in the air as if to make his point to the skies, or at least the roof of the barn. "Had she been his paid servant, I would have no issue taking him to the stocks. But she is a slave, and she is his property. He is free to use her as he sees fit."

The sight of her on the floor of the stall invaded my mind and brought tears to my eyes. Her torn dress, her bloodied lip, and four, strong knights drinking their ale and doing with her whatever they wished.

"Edward…that is…is…"

"I know, Isabella," he said, his voice softening. He took a deep breath as he reached out and took me in his arms. "Do you not believe I would act on this if I could? But she is only a slave, and he is of royal blood from the kingdom next door to Forks. Even if she was a hired servant, I could not have punished him harshly. But she is his slave, and he has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong," I echoed.

"Isabella, please…"

"Please what?" I asked quietly.

"You must understand she has no more rights than if he had brought a lamb with him to slaughter for the feast. Do you think I could tell him not to slaughter his own lamb? Do you think I could punish him for eating it?"

My eyes dropped to the ground, and I felt a single tear as it escaped from my eyes and fell across my cheek. She was nothing to him – not to Edward or to Sir Riley. Not a person, just a commodity to be used and cast aside when no longer needed. Edward's thumb brushed it gently away from my cheek bone. I thought he was about to speak, but before he had the chance, I heard rapid footsteps, and Alice was suddenly with us.

"Edward, do not be angry with Isabella," Alice said as she came up. "It was entirely my fault. I did not know Lady Whitlock would want to chat, and I can hardly walk away from my future mother-in-law. Isabella was only alone for the shortest of times, but still it was my fault, not hers."

Edward froze for a moment, his eyes going wide as he looked first to his sister and then to me. He took a step backwards, releasing me from his embrace. Obviously, before that moment he had no idea Alice had not been with me when the girl was accosted, or that I had been I the barn with those men without accompaniment. I watched as the realization came over him, and his confusion turned into the tyrant's black rage.

"You…you were here…with them? ALONE?" As Edward roared out the last word both Alice and I took an involuntary step backwards. "While they were…were…"

Edward huffed sharp breaths through his nose, and his eyes went dark and narrow as he stared at the ground in front of his feet. He did not seem able to complete his sentence, though he tried several more times. I stood, silent and still, as his hands clasped and unclasped from fists to wide spread fingers. I did not dare wonder what thoughts he might have going through his head any more than I dared utter a sound. Slowly, his head raised and his dark emerald eyes met mine. I wanted to reach out for him, but his anger was still too raw and unfocused.

"Come with me," he said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, maybe you should-" Alice started to say.

"I am talking to my wife, Alice," he growled in response. "You and I will discuss this later."

With that as his final word to his sister, he took me by the hand and began pulling me behind him. I had to nearly run to keep up with his long strides as he crossed the field and entered the castle gates, growling deeply under his breath. I should have known he would be angry. If I had a thought in my head, I would have cautioned Alice against mentioning it, but I had not thought of it in time. Now he was obviously infuriated with me, probably with her as well, and it occurred to me that he was taking me back to our rooms where we would be alone. For a moment, my mind flashed to several nights prior, when he had similarly dragged me to our chambers in his anger.

And Esme was not attending the tournament, nor had she seen him pull me away. My chest tightened in panic.

"Edward, please," I said quietly. "You are scaring me."

"I am scaring you? _I _am scaring _you_?" He yelled. He slammed his free hand in to the door to our borrowed chambers and pulled me through, closing it loudly behind us. As he stalked to the other side of the chambers, I started to follow him, but he held out his hand. "Stay where you are. I do not trust myself right now."

I took in a sharp breath, and stopped moving. My chest was still tight, and I was trying to keep the tears behind my eyes from collecting and falling. I reminded myself of Edward's promise – he said he would not harm me. I knew he had meant it…at least…at the time, he did. Edward paced in front of the fire for a moment, and then turned sharply back in my direction.

"Do I need to assign a guard to you?" Edward bellowed. "For the love of God, Isabella! Not five minutes prior I told you not to wander on your own, and to find out you were alone…with Sir Riley – that son of a…"

I could not help but let out a cry when Edward's hand suddenly flew out and everything that had been on the table near the fire crashed to the ground. Then his foot lashed out, toppling the table and smashing it against the wall. He growled out a long, feral sound before grasping the mantle above the fire and rocking back and forth against it. I watched his knuckles turn white as he dug his fingers into the wood.

I didn't know what to do, so I stood by the doorway with my back against the wall trying not to even breathe. I was afraid he would start ripping the entire room to shreds, and I was not entirely sure I shouldn't flee from his presence altogether. If I thought it would have helped instead of likely making it worse, I might have done so.

A moment later, he was rushing across the room. I cringed against the wall as he brought both his hands to the side of my head, effectively caging me between them. I braced myself, but for what I did not know.

"God, Isabella." Edward's hands gripped my shoulders, and then pulled me forward. He held me tight against his chest with his hand in my hair, and his head resting on top of mine. He growled once, and then his voice softened. "If anything happened to you…I do not know what I would do."

I felt his fear quaking inside of him as his anger slowly reduced in its intensity. I did not speak, but just reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, relinquishing myself to him. I did not know how long we stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, but it felt a long time. I pressed my face against his jacket and inhaled his scent.

Edward leaned back and moved his hands to the top s of my arms, pushing me away from him a little.

"You frightened me," he said as he looked down at me. His hand reached up and brushed my cheek and neck. "To know you were so close to them when they were…"

He sucked in a sharp breath and pulled me back against his chest.

"If they had touched you…in any way…God, we'd be at war now, do you realize that?"

"War?"

"Yes, Isabella! War!" Edward snapped and pushed back away from me again as his anger resurfaced. He spun around and kept his back to me as he leaned back against the mantle, attacking the structure with his clawed fingers. "I would have slaughtered every one of them for touching you! By the end of the day, their kingdom would have heard of it and would be preparing to march against us! I am so close – _so close_ – to being ready to attack Volterra directly. War on another front right now would destroy all of my plans!"

"I did not know," I said quietly. Edward moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and placed his head in his hands. His fingers circled around his temples and he sighed deeply. He refused to look up, but only sat on the edge of the mattress and shook his head. I stayed where I was, for I could still feel the heat of his ire as it radiated off of his skin, and I did not wish to be any closer to its source.

"You will be assigned a guard," he said. His tone left no room for any kind of rebuttal, and I was not about to offer one. "When I am unable to be at your side, you will be accompanied _at all times_. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Edward," I replied. He sighed, and I watched his shoulders lose some of their tension as he slumped slightly forward. Moving slowly, I approached the bed. He did not seem agitated by my presence so close to him, so I sat down beside him and placed my hand on his thigh. "I did not intend to cause you worry."

His fingers continued to rub against the sides of his forehead, and for a long moment he did not acknowledge me. Truly, I understood his ire. I had been in a dangerous situation, though I did not realize it at the time. I wondered if any of them would have been bold enough to harass me if they had known who I was, or rather, to whom I was married. It seemed unlikely, though for men who would do such a thing to that girl – slave or not – the list of things they would not dare do must be short.

Edward's hand covered mine on his leg, and for a moment he just gripped my fingers. He then brought my hand to his mouth and touched his lips to my knuckles. He opened his eyes and turned to face me, his anger gone – only worry and concern seemed to be left. He reached up to pull me close to him, his mouth covering mine. He kissed me softly at first, but as we touched I could feel his increasing desire as he pressed against my lips, then ran his tongue against mine.

"I need you," he mumbled against my lips. I could only nod in response as his fingers fumbled at the ties to my dress and his tongue invaded my mouth. Edward pushed my dress from my shoulders, and then stood to remove it entirely. His hands pressed against my shoulders, pushing me back against the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the ground behind him as he stepped closer and nudged my thighs apart with his knee. His hands gripped my legs, pushing them farther apart and pulling my hips to the edge of the bed at the same time. He slowly lowered himself to the floor next to the bed, and his eyes stared into mine as he took me in his mouth.

I cried out at the contact of his warm lips and tongue against my sensitive flesh, my hands reaching down to the top of his head, as my hips rose reflexively towards the pressure from his mouth. I cried out again as his tongue entered me, caressing my body in ways I never could have imagined before we were wed. His mouth and his fingers invaded me until I could stand no more, and his name escaped my lips in a flood of ecstasy.

Without further preamble, he rose and lowered his trousers, exposing his hard male flesh to me . His hands grasped my hips and pulled them closer to him as he stood between my legs and thrust completely into me with a long, drawn out moan. He held himself there, buried to the hilt, with his eyes closed for a while before he began moving in and out of me, slowly at first, but quickly reaching a faster pace. One of his hands ran down the outside of my leg, grabbing my ankle and pulling my leg up high until it rested on his shoulder. His hands went back to my hips, pulling me sharply against him as he penetrated me deeper than I had ever felt before.

I did not understand these reactions from him – his sudden need to possess my body when he had been angered or worried – but I relished the feelings it seemed to bring forth from both my body and my mind. This feeling of being so urgently desired and needed was overwhelming. Was this what it meant to be a wife to such a man – to be here for him to channel his frustrations into desire for me? Would this be his outlet for all those things that plagued his mind? Would this seemingly simple act temper his emotions when his duties as King might otherwise overcome him? Was this at least part of my role in his life?

I hoped that it was.

For as long as his emotions were channeled into his passion for me, he would not be punishing those who were not deserving of his wrath. If I could both claim and temper his passion, how many of those in the Kingdom of Forks could be spared? I would relinquish my body to him without hesitation if it would give him the peace his mind needed. In all honesty, I would surrender my body to him regardless and for my own selfish reasons as well.

Our moans erupted in tandem as he pushed into me deeply, pulled back, and then thrust forward again and again. His pace continued to increase until I could see the beads of sweat covering his forehead and arms. He leaned over me, entering me faster and harder as I laid back on the bed and let the sensations wash over me. One of his hands released my hip and reached between us – a single touch against me bringing forth my release as my back arched against him.

Edward leaned back again, changing the pressure where we were joined. He wrapped one hand around the leg that still rested on his shoulder while the other still gripped my hip, pulling my body towards him with every thrust of his hips. I looked up to his face as he tilted his head up to the heavens and cried out as he filled my body completely.

He was beautiful.

The strain in the muscles of his neck, across his broad shoulders, and down to his wrists, was evident as he received his pleasure. His strong grip on me finally relaxing as the tension dropped from his shoulders and arms, and his body collapsed on top of mine. His arms wrapped around me, his mouth sought my skin, and he held me close as his breathing and heart beat slowed.

We did not speak, but I ran my hand through his hair as he laid his cheek upon my breast. His breaths began to regulate, slowly and deeply, and for a moment I thought he may have fallen asleep. I was content to let him lie there as long as he wished, though he was heavy with all his weight on top of me. But soon he pushed himself up on his arms, and I could breathe easier.

His eyes met mine, and all the complex emotions displayed in them before – anger, frustration, worry – were gone. There only appeared to be content left in his dark green irises. Edward reached up and took my face between his hands, angling my head towards his.

"You are precious to me," he whispered. His eyes were dark again – intense, but not with anger or need. I wondered what it meant when his eyes turned that shade of green.

"Nothing happened to me," I reassured him. I touched his cheek with my fingers.

"But it is like you invite trouble into your midst," Edward said. "Everywhere you go, there is danger lurking – just waiting for me to drop my guard long enough to take advantage of your vulnerability."

He kissed me again, gentle and soft.

"I would be lost without you now," Edward said. His voice was still very quiet, and his eyes were still dark. The tips of his fingers ran across my face, right along my hairline, then down to my jaw. His lips briefly touched my throat as his fingertips brushed over my breasts. He raised his head and kissed my lips again before pulling back a little and looking down at me.

"Forgive me, Edward." I brushed my lips across his again. "Truly, I was never close to them at all – they were all the way on the other side of the barn. I could not even hear what they said – I could only hear their laughter while they were…were…"

"Hush," he said. His hands cradled my face as he looked into my eyes. "Do not think of it any longer."

"Is there nothing that can be done?" I asked. I could feel the hot sting of tears in my eyes for the girl in the stables, the one whose life was tied to that horrific man. Edward's eyes closed and his forehead touched mine.

"I will try to think of something I can do for her," Edward said softly. "I cannot make you any promises, but I will see what I can do."

My arms went around his neck and I held myself close to him for a moment, and then loosened my grip enough to drop back against the pillow and see his face.

"Thank you."

He smiled his half smile and kissed me on the bridge of my nose.

"Shall we dress and head to the inn?"

And that's when I remembered where the knights were going.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Awww...isn't he sweet? He's really smitten now, isn't he? What do you think will happen to slave Jane? Who will end up as Bella's guard when Edward isn't around?

Gotta love hot and angry Edward, don't cha?

Next update should be next Friday, depending on my crazy work schedule. Again...as always, no promises.

And now...I'm heading back to work. *sigh*

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and occasional porn tweeting.


	20. Reluctantly Wager

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Hello again! Remember me? I know, it has been a while. Spring is extremely busy for me, so updates are going to drop to about every other week. If I can do more, I will, but right now the extra time is not there. Thanks for being patient! This is a nice long chapter and a lot happens, so hopefully it will be worth while. :)

Thanks, as always, to DK for beta reading. Also CONGRATULATIONS to her on her graduation! Woot!

** "Apparently I do." **

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Reluctantly Wager**

Whitlock Inn was full of pipe smoke and the odor of strong ale. The building itself was quite large, and more of a grand hall than a drinking establishment. With my hand on his arm, Edward led me to the right, where there were several ladies with their respective knights, as well as Lord and Lady Whitlock. I glanced to the left, which appeared to be primarily men who had obviously been at the drink for some time.

We sat at a round table with Alice and Jasper, as well as another knight from Seattle and his wife – Sir Emmett and Lady Rosalie. Jasper's parents were near us, along with a host of other lords and ladies. Tankards of ale were brought around, and I tried to sip mine respectfully, though I did not enjoy the taste as much as the knights, who seemed to finish their first mugs with a single gulp.

Lord and Lady Whitlock were quite nice to me, and though Alice was right – Lady Whitlock did seem to like to hear the sound of her own voice – I did not mind listening to her talk about the upcoming wedding of Jasper and Alice, as well as things both the men did as young boys.

"…and then Jasper ran inside, his face and clothes simply covered in mud, screaming that Edward had thrown him down," she said with a laugh. "And Edward stormed in afterwards, telling him how he should have held his 'sword,' which of course was only a stick, in order to defend himself!"

"Mother, I really wish-" Jasper tried for the tenth time to silence her, but to no avail.

"And here they are, half a lifetime later, still doing the exact same thing!" she laughed again, and her honey-blonde hair shook with her shoulders. "Every time they compete in a tournament, they spend the next week telling each other what they should have done instead."

"It is not as if they only speak of such things after tournament." Alice laughed this time as well. "You would think there was nothing more to their lives apart from the games."

"There is always you to consider," Jasper said as he leaned to kiss Alice's cheek. "I could speak about you for hours, but Edward only rolls his eyes at me. I thought it was always best to stick with other topics, lest I feel the need to defend my fiancée's honor from her own brother."

"Well now at least he can bore you with talk of Isabella," Alice said with a smirk in my direction.

I blushed, of course, and looked down to my hands as the conversation continued.

Though the side of the inn where we sat was relatively subdued, the group on the far side continued to increase in volume the longer we were there. I had tried not to look over that way; for I feared what…or rather who…I might see. Sir Riley and his group had planned to be here, and I suspected they would be on that side of the hall. I did not wish to see them, so I tried not to look.

Unfortunately averting one's eyes is easier than averting one's ears.

I heard Sir Riley's voice, and recognized the laughter from them all. I did not look, but felt my shoulders tense, which seemed to catch Edward's attention. He glanced over his shoulder as a group of men walked behind us and over in the direction of the rowdy crowd.

"Get me ale, girl!" I heard Sir Riley call out. From the corner of my eye, I could see the slave girl, Jane, as she rushed to do her master's bidding. His voice sent further chills down my back.

Edward began to tap the tips of his fingers on the table in a short, rhythmic pattern. I looked to his face, but he kept his eyes on his fingers and did not look at me. Sir Emmett leaned over and asked Edward a question about hunting, which Edward answered, but then went silent again. Again, Sir Emmett tried to engage Edward in a conversation about the horses bred at Whitlock, which were apparently the finest anywhere, but Edward was polite only, his eyes and presumably his mind kept returning to the group of men across the room.

I took a sip of my ale, and cringed as I heard the all too familiar laughter again. I dared glance in their direction and saw Jane pushed in the back, causing her to spill the tankards she carried.

"Stupid girl!" Sir Riley yelled. "Look at that mess!"

I closed my eyes briefly, and then looked up to find my husband's gaze focused on my face. As he looked at me I tried to understand his expression. He seemed…undecided, and I wasn't sure if I should say anything to him or not. Before I could take any action, Edward mumbled under his breath and looked away from me. His hand ran through his hair, and then he huffed out a long breath. Edward grabbed his tankard, drained it completely, and then shoved back the chair as he stood. He took one more look at me, and then stomped over to the far side of the tavern, where many of the other knights were beginning to get even louder and more raucous. He walked with purpose to the very table where Sir Riley sat with his group.

I tried not to look directly at them, but I craned my neck and tried to tune out all other sounds but their talking. I had no idea what Edward planned to do or say, and my tension continued to grow as he spoke to the other knight.

"Sir Edward!" Sir Riley called out. "Good to see you here! I thought you might have gone home early."

Laughter ensued.

"Good eve, Riley," Edward said. I could hear the sharp edge in his voice. "Congratulations on making it as far as you did. I cannot recall the last time you made it past the first trials."

More laughter.

They went back and forth in their seemingly good-natured banter for a while, until some of the other knights began to engage in other conversation. I glanced to see Edward as he leaned close to Sir Riley.

"I would like to discuss a business transaction with you," Edward said simply.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to buy your slave girl," Edward said. My heart began to beat faster.

"She is not for sale," Sir Riley responded. "Besides, you would not want her."

"I would not?"

"Nay," Sir Riley said. I saw him lean closer to Edward, though he did not lower his voice. "She cries every time I stick her. She just does not seem to get used to her place – on her hands and knees servicing my sword!"

As Sir Riley ended his sentence with a hearty, drunken laugh, I felt my stomach clench and my eyes closed of their own volition. Alice touched my arm, asking if I was all right, but I could only nod my head and wave her off her concerns, claiming the ale was just not to my liking.

"I am still interested in the purchase," Edward finally replied.

"You know what?" Sir Riley exclaimed. I glanced at their table from the corner of my eye and watched Sir Riley stand up. Edward followed. "I think what we really need here is a wager!"

"A wager?"

"Of course!" Sir Riley placed his meaty hand on Edward's shoulder. "I was truly looking forward to hand-to-hand combat with you, Sir Edward. And you knocked yourself out of the running too quickly for that, did you not?"

"Hrm," was Edward's reply.

"So how about we fight tomorrow morning, hmm?"

"With your slave as the prize?"

"Exactly!"

"And if, by some small miracle, you should best me with sword?"

"Then I get your horse."

Sir Riley's grin rivaled lunatic jesters.

"Are you insane?" Edward scoffed and took a step backwards.

"No, I am making you a bet," the other knight said as he stepped closer to my husband. "I will bet you my slave for your horse that I can best you with sword tomorrow morning."

"Bet one of the finest stallions in Forks for some slave?" Edward said. "Ridiculous!"

Sir Riley's eyes widened and he laughed, stumbling slightly to one side.

"Take it or leave it!"

I looked to Edward then, and for the first time since he had walked to the other side of the room, he stole a glance at me. I could see it in his eyes as soon as they met mine – he would not risk Volvo. Whether he thought he could beat this man or not, he would not take such a chance with his horse.

"I suppose I will leave it then," Edward said quietly enough that I could only barely make out his words. He turned from Sir Riley and walked back to our table. He dropped himself down in his seat without looking towards me at all.

"I tried," he said simply.

"Edward-"

"Not Volvo!" he snapped. "Not for some slave girl."

"What are you doing, Edward?" Alice asked.

"It is none of your concern, Alice," he growled as he picked up his mug and drank deeply. His eyes shifted over to me briefly as he mumbled. "I did what I could."

"Everything all right?" Sir Jasper asked.

"Fine," Edward snapped at his cousin suddenly. "Now will you find someone else to harass?"

All those at our table sat silent as Jasper and Edward locked stares. Alice's eyes were wide, and she looked for a moment like she would say something, when we were interrupted from the other side of the hall.

"Oh, all right, Sir Edward!" Sir Riley yelled from across the room. "Your second horse, then."

Edward turned from Jasper and looked over his shoulder and the knight behind him.

"Vanquish?" Edward questioned.

"Is that the white stallion?"

Edward nodded. He looked to me again, and I had to drop my eyes down to my hands. I worried my fingers together, trying not to let the tears building behind my lashes fall to my face.

"Come now," Sir Riley called out. "What say you?"

"Your slave for my second horse?" Edward asked for clarification.

"Exactly," the man said with an exaggerated grin. "Well then?"

Edward's eyes met mine again, and they were dark with anger. I felt my teeth bite into my lip as I tried to determine if I should say anything to him or not. As I looked, I silently begged him to do something for that girl, though the idea of a fight terrified me. I heard him breathe heavily out his nose before responding to Sir Riley.

"Then I will see you in the morning," Edward called over his shoulder. There was more of the sickeningly familiar laughter as Edward accepted the challenge.

My chest relaxed, and I could again draw breath. My husband's eyes found mine, his expression still strange and indefinable, though his underlying ire was still apparent. I could not quite tell if he was angry with me for asking him to help the slave girl, or just resigned to the way it had to be done.

The way it had to be done was not at all what I had in mind. I thought Edward would simply be able to purchase Jane from her hideous master, or to order him to sell her. It never occurred to me that he may compete for her in battle. My initial relief that Edward may be able to help the girl twisted into fear for his safety.

"Edward?" Jasper leaned towards us. "Are you competing with him again? The tournament is over."

"Just a little side bet, Jasper," Edward mumbled into his ale. "I shall require your assistance."

"You have nothing to prove," Jasper said.

Edward looked to me and downed the rest of his drink before speaking.

"Apparently I do."

…

I poured Edward his evening tea in silence.

He had not spoken to me since his discussion and wager with Sir Riley in the inn. He had only even looked at me a handful of times, and though I held his arm, he did not even speak when we walked back from the inn to our rooms in Whitlock Castle. I was sure my request for him to help the slave girl in some way had led him to agree to this wager, and he was obviously angry to be put in such a position. I did not know what I should do.

He took the cup from my hands without a word, and the silence between us was starting to drive me mad. I would have preferred his outward hostility – his tendency to yell and throw things about – than this oppressive silence.

I wanted to speak to him about it – I wanted to understand what he was thinking, and if his obvious displeasure was directed at me for my request, at Sir Riley for his actions, or at the situation in general – but I did not know how to approach him. As I pondered, I became more certain his anger was at me and my request, and my insides were tight and painful believing him to be so upset with me.

Remembering how he had approached me during those times he had apologized for his own behavior, I dropped down beside him and rose up on my knees. I placed my hands on the top of one of his thighs and looked up into his face. He sat back a bit, and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"I am sorry I angered you," I said quietly as I bent my head forward. "I did not know he would suggest a contest."

Unable to continue to meet his gaze, I dropped my head down. I heard him take a long, slow breath and felt his exhale against the top of my head. Edward's fingertip touched the end of my chin, and he tilted my head back up.

"I am not angry with you," Edward said. Though his words should have been comforting, I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"But…you have not spoken to me since we left the inn," I said quietly. Edward offered me a slight smile, which did not touch his eyes.

"My mind has been preoccupied, I will admit, but it is not preoccupied with anger towards you." Edward ran his hands through his hair and let out another deep sigh. "It is just that I…I…I truly _despise_ Sir Riley!"

His voice rose in pitch and volume.

"Lowering myself to an individual contest with his sort…" He trailed off, his sentence and thought left incomplete.

"I am sorry," I repeated. Edward ran his hand over my cheek and shook his head at me again.

"You have no need to apologize, Isabella," he said. "I should apologize for giving you that impression. Come now, the hour is quite late."

He stood and took both of my hands in his as he pulled me to my feet and then led me to the bed. He pulled back the quilt and crawled underneath, patting the bed beside him. Edward lay back against the pillows, and I moved over closer to him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and he hugged me to his chest.

"I did not realize you would fight with him," I said quietly. "It was not my intent to have you in danger."

"I am not in danger," Edward scoffed. I dropped my head to his shoulder and felt his hand run up my back. His tone softened somewhat. "Truly, my wife. I shall be fine."

"But this is not the same as other tournament games, is it?"

"Not exactly," Edward admitted. "There will be no judges."

"Which means what?"

"There will be no one there to determine if the rules have been met."

His simplistic answer was enough to set me further on edge. Obviously he meant there would be no rules followed, and I knew the level of danger would be greater for him. I did not expect that Sir Riley would follow rules if the possibility of ignoring them was an option.

"You did not have to agree to such a thing," I whispered into the darkness. "I did not mean to ask for you to jeopardize yourself in helping Jane."

"You did not ask for that," Edward corrected me. "You asked me if there was any way I could help, and I agreed to try and find a way. The way I chose to help was my decision, not yours."

"You could be hurt," I whispered again. I felt Edward's hand on my cheek, and looked up to him.

"I will be fine," he insisted. "I have fought with Sir Riley before and been victorious."

"But the joust…"

"The joust was a lucky happenstance for him," Edward growled. "It is not the same as sword at all."

This I did realize, for the likelihood of Edward being injured in a sword fight seemed much greater to me. Again, words that may have had my reassurance in mind had the opposite effect. I wrapped my arm around his middle and pulled myself closer to him.

"Sleep now, Isabella." Edward kissed the top of my head. "We must rise early tomorrow, and I need to locate someone to be with you during the contest."

"I will not be with you?"

"I know how you feel about it. There is no reason for you to have to watch and be uncomfortable."

I sat up slightly and looked down at him.

"I want to be there," I said. "If I were not, I would only be worrying about you."

"You are not required," Edward repeated. "I do not wish you to be frightened."

I shook my head emphatically as a new panic arose within me. Seeing him fighting would be horrible, but being elsewhere while he fought based on my own request was simply unthinkable.

"I asked for this," I finally said. "I will be there with you to see it to its end."

Edward's eyes stayed locked with mine until I felt myself begin to squirm under his intense stare. I was sure he was not going to permit me to be there, and I was not planning on backing down from my stance. His eventual answer surprised me.

"If that is your wish," Edward acquiesced. "You shall be there to witness as well."

"Who else will watch?" I asked.

"Jasper and Michael will be there." His voice darkened when he mentioned the young page. "You are not to speak to him, is that clear?"

"Yes, Edward." He was being ridiculous, but I was not about to argue with him over it.

"Sir Emmett will also be there, and act as middleman."

"What does that mean?"

"He will hold Vanquish and the slave during the contest, so no one can back out of the wager when they have lost. There may be the odd spectator, but those are all the names of consequence."

Edward's lips touched the top of my head and his arm gripped me tighter for a moment.

"You need to sleep now," he said. "It is late, you have had a very distressing day, and we will need to rise shortly after daybreak."

I nodded and rested my head on the pillow beside him as he shifted and rolled over to face me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close before closing his eyes. As Edward fell into slumber, I realized this was the first time since the night we consummated our marriage that he did not take me before sleep. As I lay my head against his chest, I felt strangely empty, and not just in the literal sense. It was some time before my mind allowed sleep to come to me, and then my sleep was far from restful. I kept waking, wondering and worrying about Edward's fight in the morning, and feeling horribly guilty about forcing him into such a situation. I remembered Jasper telling him he had nothing to prove, and Edward's look as he answered his cousin. He felt he had something to prove to me, as if I wanted him to put himself in danger.

I did not. I never wanted him to consider a contest to help Jane – I only wanted to get her away from the horrible man who treated her so terribly. I looked up into his sleeping face – so quiet and peaceful. He hardly moved when he slept, except to tighten his grip around me or to roll slowly from his back to his side. Even when I reached up to touch him, as I did now, he would never stir. I stroked my fingers over his forehead and jaw, smiling at his beauty.

Remembering we had not taken pleasure with each other the night before, I was also reminded of Edward's words regarding what he would do if I had no nightdresses. I bit my lip softly as an idea came to my head and I slowly pulled back away from my sleeping husband. His arm dropped to the bed as his face tightened in sleep. He did not stir any further, so I carefully stood and removed my nightdress entirely, and then lay down again beside him.

I had never felt so wanton as my hand brushed over the light hair on his stomach, trailing my fingers lower until they reached the top of his sleeping trousers. I knew something was a little different, for usually when I reached for him, I could feel the end of his flesh at the top of his trousers, yet it was not there. I glanced towards his face, but he remained still in sleep, so I slipped my fingers underneath the cloth and reached farther down.

When my hand discovered his male flesh, I was surprised at how soft and pliable it was, and how easily my fingers could reach around it. When he still did not stir, I ran my fingers from the tip down to the base, back again, and then wrapped them all the way around.

Though the rest of my husband's body did not awaken, this part of him did. I could feel it twitch and grow in my palm as I stroked him as he had showed me how in the meadow. Soon I could no longer reach all the way around with my fingers as his flesh grew and pulsed in my hand.

With a low moan, Edward's hips bucked up against me, and his arm grasped at my shoulders.

"Isabella!" his sleepy voice exclaimed. "Wha…what are you…oh…God…"

I could not contain my smile as I heard his low moan and felt his fingers grip tightly onto my skin on the top part of my arm. His other hand reached for mine, holding my fingers around his and guiding my strokes. His breathing turned quickly to pants and he murmured my name over and over again. After only a minute or so, he pulled my hand from him and gripped both of my arms as he dragged my body up his. He brought my mouth to his, and his tongue reached out for me. I returned the gesture, running my tongue over his as he held my bare body against the warmth of his chest.

Quite awake now, Edward wrapped his arms around me and rolled until he was on top of me, pushing my legs apart quickly to find his purchase. He slid into me steadily with another loud groan, and began his intoxicating rhythm inside of my body.

His hands found my breasts and held them up to his lips. His tongue caressed my nipples, and as he took the first in his mouth and sucked hard, I lifted my body up to his. I moaned softly and wrapped my fingers into his hair to hold him against me. He moved from one to the other, his licks and kisses moving in time with his gentle strokes.

I was completely encompassed by him – his touch, the sight of his eyes, the smell of his skin as he labored to bring us both such pleasure. I felt my mouth turn in a smile when I thought of how frightened I had been in my innocence and compared it to how I was now, just a few short days later. I marveled in the feeling of his soft hair through my fingertips as he pulled away from my breasts and held himself above me as he pushed slowly inside of me, holding himself up by his arms.

I let my fingers trace the strong muscles of his arms and shoulders before trailing them over his chest. I felt his skin quiver slightly as I brushed over his nipples, and I wondered how it felt to him when I touched them. Feeling strangely bold for so early in the morning, I lifted myself off the bed just enough to place a kiss over one of them.

"Isabella!" Edward sucked in a sharp breath, and I looked up to find his darkened stare. As I kept my eyes on his to further watch his expression, I reached out with my tongue and ran it over the small, flat nub. His eyes closed and his fingers tightened against my sides. Edward moaned out loud as his hand reached for my hair and entwined with it. I kissed his nipple again and smiled to myself before wrapping both of my arms around his shoulders as he pressed his hips against mine, continuing his steady rhythm. Our lips met, and the taste of his tongue filled my mouth. His hand slid between us, finding the spot above where we were joined and attending to it until I screamed out for him.

As my body dropped against the mattress, I felt his gentle but urgent touch all over my skin – from my breasts, to my shoulders and arms, back down to my sides and over my thighs. His hand slipped around my hip and gripped my behind, pulling my hips to his as he brought forth his pleasure with a series of quick thrusts into my body. I felt his seed pour into me as he groaned loudly.

"Oh…Isabella…my wife…" His head dropped to my shoulder, where he licked and sucked at my skin, which made me smile, for it was something he had done almost every time he had taken me. I had come to anticipate the feeling of his lips and tongue on my neck, and the rough scratch of his jaw as it brushed across my skin.

Edward rose up on his elbows and he held my face in his hands, kissing my lips, my chin, and my jaw up to my ear. He moved down to suck at the skin of my neck again before rising up and looking into my face. His half smile bore down on me, and I felt heat rise to my face.

"And what reason accounts for this early display?" he asked quietly, causing my blush to deepen. His thumb stroked my cheek bone, and he tilted his head to one side, raising his eyebrows as he awaited my answer.

"We did not…you did not…last night…" I bumbled, and Edward's smile widened.

"It was late, and we both needed our sleep." His fingers traced from my temple to my ear, pushing my hair away from my neck. "Did I disappoint you by not taking you in the evening?"

"No, you did not disappoint," I answered. "But I did miss it."

His movements stopped, and he looked down on me a moment before rolling to his side. I rolled with him, and his hand stroked the side of my face.

"I would not have expected such brazenness from you, Isabella." His eyes smiled at me. "It was quite enjoyable."

I blushed again, of course, and tucked my head against his shoulder so he would not see my embarrassment.

"I was not sure if I should…I should do such a thing," I admitted. "I was not sure if you would approve."

"I most certainly approve, my beautiful wife." His hand cupped the side of my face, and he held me against his skin as he kissed the top of my head. "I approve most whole-heartedly. Anytime you wish."

Again I was unable to help my smile as he held me close to him and continued to place soft kisses against my forehead. I turned my head to kiss his jaw, not at all minding the feeling of his rough cheek on my sensitive lips. The sun was beginning to come through the window cracks, and I was disappointed to realize there would not be enough time to shave him.

Then I remembered why.

"What is wrong?" Edward asked, sensing my distress.

"I am afraid you will be hurt," I admitted. Edward huffed through his nose.

"I shall be fine."

"But you could be injured," I said. "With no judge, you could even be…be…"

I could not bring myself to say the word.

"You do not have to worry about such things," Edward told me. "If something were to happen to me, you would not lose your station. You will still be treated as my wife. You would not have to ever leave the castle. You would still sleep in the same bed, in the same rooms."

I looked up to him, my eyes wide with shock. Is this what he thought my concern to be?

"But you would not be there," I whispered to him. "I cannot imagine trying to sleep in that bed without you there with me."

As soon as I said it, I realized how true it really was. Though I had spent most of my life sleeping in a communal room with many other servants, the idea of returning to that life was not abhorrent to me. I might have even preferred it. But to sleep in our marital bed without my husband there by my side?

Edward's thumb brushed over a tear I had not felt escape my eye.

"Please, Isabella," he said softly, "do not cry. Tonight you and I will be back in our rooms, together, and I will stay by your side throughout the night, holding you close to me and keeping you safe."

I nodded and sniffed.

"You did not have to…have to_ prove_ anything to me!" Tears I didn't realize I was holding back burst forth, and I sobbed against his chest as he held me tightly. His hand ran over my hair – stroking with his long fingers from the top of my head down to my waist. His soft kisses against my cheek eventually calmed me, and when my tears stopped, he turned me to look at him. After taking a long breath, I repeated my sentiment. "You did not have anything to prove."

"Yes, Isabella, I did." Edward took my face in his hands and peered at me intently. "I have to prove to you that I am worthy of a woman with such a kind heart that she would risk anything to help a girl she does not know, just because she knows it is the right thing to do. If I can be worthy of that woman…if I can be worthy of you…then perhaps someday I can be worthy of the crown."

…

Alice and I stood off to the side as Sir Jasper assisted Edward with the light chain mail he was going to wear for the fight. He told me it allowed more maneuverability with melee combat, but that information did not allow my worry to dissipate. He looked so much more vulnerable than he did in the plate armor he wore for jousting. There was nothing but leather protecting most of his body – and I was quite sure the swords could cut right through it.

My nerves did not calm as Michael led Vanquish over to an area beside the arena, and handed the reins to Sir Emmett, who would hold the wagers until the contest was complete. Jane stood beside the horse, looking every much like the commodity she was – confused and unsure as to what was happening. Sir Riley's page had already completed suiting up the other knight, and was now off to the side as Sir Riley began swinging his sword in practice.

"Come along, Sir Edward!" he called out. "Quit stalling and prepare to be defeated…_again_!"

He laughed as Edward ignored his taunts. Sir Jasper finished with the last touches of Edward's battle attire and took a step back. He spoke low into Edward's ear, and I saw my husband nod in return and take possession of his sword. They were ready to begin.

Alice gripped my hand as Edward stepped into the arena.

Edward's face was completely expressionless as he walked with purpose towards the center of the arena. His eyes were trained on those of Sir Riley, as he made an arc in the sand. I could see the muscles of his arms flex through the tightly linked chains of his mail shirt, and the strain of the tendons in his neck as he stretched it from one side to the other.

Sir Riley walked in from the other side, with a wide grin on his face. He swung his sword from side to side in broad, menacing strokes. I felt Alice's fingers tighten around mine. She had not been at all nervous during the tournament games, and her reaction to the confrontation was actually making it more difficult for me. It confirmed the situation was as I expected, and far more dangerous than Edward had eluded.

They approached each other slowly, with swords drawn but Edward's not yet risen. Sir Riley continued to hurl laughter and insults to Edward, who remained silent. Eventually, Sir Riley must have grown tired of his taunts, and without warning, he lunged at Edward.

My husband's blade neatly blocked the attack, and Sir Riley danced backwards.

"Is that all?" Edward asked bluntly.

Sir Riley came at him again; all taunting forgotten as the sound of their swords striking hard rang through the morning air. I barely had time to draw a breath before they had gone from standing nearly still, to an incredible frenzy of metal and flesh against the backdrop of the sandy battle arena.

Sir Riley swung low, and Edward pulled his sword across his boy to block it before countering with a quick swipe towards Sir Riley's head. Edward neatly dodged his opponent's blade as he turned to the side and they struck swords with a mighty sound. Again and again their swords thrust together, pulled apart, parried, and thrust again. There seemed to be no end to it.

As my own panic ensued regarding Edward's safety, Sir Riley stepped forward, swinging low as Edward jumped over his opponent's blade and countered with a swing to his head. He missed, but came right back again, swinging, dancing easily to the side to avoid another blow, and then swinging again. It was then I heard the sharp clang of metal on metal, and then the sharp intake of breath as Sir Riley's foot hit Edward in the stomach and he went flying backwards, landing a few feet away in the sand. He kept his sword in his hand, and when Sir Riley moved to stab towards Edward's side, Edward blocked it neatly with the flat of his blade. He rolled to his side, righted himself, and lunged at Sir Riley, knocking him off his feet and facing away from him.

From where I stood off to the side, I could see Sir Riley's hand as it ran through the sand and filled his palm with the grains. I immediately knew his intent, though there was no time to either do or say anything. He took his handful of sand and threw it into Edward's face as he turned back around. Edward dropped, his hand over his eyes, rubbing at them as he tried to blink and see his opponent as Sir Riley stalked to one side of him. Edward held his sword out in Sir Riley's direction, still obviously unable to see, but listening to the footsteps in the sand.

A small noise escaped from my throat, and Alice's free hand reached over and grabbed mine. She held both of my hands tightly. I couldn't look at her – my eyes could not leave Edward. His hand still covered his eyes, swiping at them with near desperate movements to remove the grit as he swung out blindly in Sir Riley's direction. He could not find his mark.

With a kick into Edward's face, Sir Riley was suddenly on top of him, and his boot stepped down hard on Edward's wrist, pinning his sword to the ground. The strain in Edward's voice was apparent as he tried to free himself and failed.

I heard Sir Riley's dark laugh – the same one I had hear inside the stables – as he stood over Edward with his sword pointed at Edward's throat. I pulled my hand from Alice's grip and took several steps towards the arena before I felt Jasper grab my arm.

"Release me," I said, though there was little command in my voice.

"Not this time, Lady Isabella," he said softly.

I knew he was right, though it did not make me want to go to him any less. I looked quickly to Jasper, whose eyes had moved back to the fight, his worry apparent on his face. I tried to swallow, but my throat seemed unwilling. I looked back to Edward where he lay on the ground with Sir Riley's sword so dangerously close to his flesh.

"Maybe you are not quite the man you think you are," I heard Sir Riley yell out. "Maybe I will have to show your lovely new wife what a man is really-"

Everything happened so quickly and all at once, it was hard to determine exactly what happened first. I heard what could only be described as a roar coming out of Edward's mouth, Sir Riley's malicious grin dropped quickly from his face, and blood began to drip to the ground.

"Dear God," Jasper muttered under his breath.

Sir Riley's wide eyes looked to the blade of his sword, which was firmly grasped in Edward's left hand. Edward twisted it sideways as blood poured over his wrist and arm. He pulled it towards himself and off to one side, dragging Sir Riley off balance as he fell towards Edward's supine body. Edward's feet rose up and kicked at Sir Riley's middle, and the knight went to the ground with an audible thud. A moment later, with his bloodied hand still holding the wrong end of his opponent's sword, Edward was on top of him. Sir Riley tried to grab the hilt of the sword, but Edward grasped the sword in both of his hands as he held it across Sir Riley's throat. Sir Riley's hands could only grip Edward's wrists.

"Surrender!" I heard Edward yell down at him. "Surrender of your own will now or I will kill you where you lie."

Both men were completely still, the only movement from their bodies the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed heavily. Sir Riley stared up at Edward for a long moment before he released his grip on Edward's wrists and dropped his head back into the sandy ground.

"I surrender to you, Sir Edward."

Edward pushed back from the defeated knight and stood up tall, his shoulders rising and falling with his exertion. I watched his left hand as the fingers uncurled from the blade of the sword slowly before Edward tossed the sword far to the side. He kicked once at the dirt near Sir Riley's face, tossing dust into the air around his eyes, and then walked backwards a few paces to retrieve his own sword from the ground. He sheathed it as he turned and walked out of the arena.

As he walked away from a battered Sir Riley with his head tilted forward, I felt as unsure about what to do as I had on our wedding night. Edward's eyes looked glazed as he stared at the ground, and blood continued to fall in drops to the dirt below from the gash across his hand. Michael approached hesitantly with a strip of cloth, which Edward snatched away from the page and then wrapped it loosely around the wound. He used the back of his other hand to wipe the blood off the cut in his lip.

I desperately wished to throw my arms around him, but I was not sure if that was the proper course of action, and there was no time to ask Alice for advice before he was near us again, telling Michael to get Vanquish back to the stables and prepare both him and Volvo for the journey home. Our eyes met only briefly before he looked away again

Unable to stop myself, I reached out and brushed my fingers over his mail-clad arm. He looked down to my hand, then back up to my eyes.

"Edward…" I did not know what to say, and instead reached to his face and touched his battered lip with my fingertips. He did not flinch, but pressed his lips lightly to my fingers.

He seemed about to speak, when footsteps came from behind him, and we both turned to look. I tensed as Sir Riley approached, but noticed his shoulders were slumped somewhat, his sword was sheathed and his look was one of chagrin. As he walked past Emmett, he grabbed at Jane and dragged her behind him.

"Here," Sir Riley said, his free hand still rubbing at his own bloodied lip. He took Jane by the shoulders and shoved her in Edward's direction. "She is all yours."

"Master?" Jane looked to him, then back to Edward.

"Not anymore," Sir Riley grumbled.

The girl looked back and forth a few times, confusion clouding her face. He obviously had told her nothing about the possible outcome of the competition. She slowly moved over towards Edward and dropped down to her knees.

"Am I yours now?" she asked quietly.

"Hrm," Edward grumbled. He did not look down to her, but watched Sir Riley and his entourage as they gathered up their things and left the arena. Edward took a long, slow breath, and then looked down to the girl at his feet. "I have no need for slaves."

He turned and walked away from her.

"Master?" she called after him.

"I am not your master," Edward snapped. "You are free to do as you will."

"Free?"

"Yes, free," he snapped again. "I have acquired you and done with you as I will, and that was to set you free. You may…" he waved his hand around in the air, "…do as you wish."

Edward walked over towards Vanquish and Michael, and Jane's eyes met mine.

"What do I do?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Where do I go?"

My mouth opened and closed, for I had no words to give her. I shook my head slowly, and watched her look over to Sir Riley's retreating form, and I wondered if she would truly consider returning to that horrid man if she had no other options.

Jane walked slowly away from us as I was wondering what the answers to her questions would be. Where she would go and what she would do, indeed? My thoughts all along had been to save her from her abusive master, but what would life bring her next? What would even stop Sir Riley or another, equally vile man, from taking her again?

After Edward's wounds were attended to and pronounced to be not as bad as they appeared, Edward gathered up his belongings and began walking back to the castle. It would soon be time to return to Forks, and he seemed to be wasting no time getting ready to leave. I walked quickly to catch up with his long strides and reached for his arm. He stopped and turned towards me.

"Edward, we cannot just leave her here," I said as he walked past.

"Why not?"

My eyes widened, and I was surprised by his lack of understanding of her plight.

"Where will she go? What will she do?"

"That is not my concern," he replied with a short shake of his head.

"She is one of your subjects."

"Only in the most general way, Isabella," he said with a sigh. "She can find work here somewhere, if anyone can look past her former status."

"And what if they cannot? What will she do then?"

Edward stopped walking and put his hands on his hips as he looked to the ground.

"What else is it you think I should do?"

"She could…" I was almost afraid to utter the words. "…come back to Forks with us."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why, Edward?" I asked as I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his arm. "Why can we not find work for her there?"

"I know nothing of her, Isabella," he said. "From where does she even hail?"

"We could ask her," I suggested. "Just…try it out? If you decide she is not what you want, we could at least-"

"For the love of God," Edward suddenly yelled, and I took a step back, releasing his arm and preparing for the worst. His hand gripped his hair, and his eyes narrowed and darkened at me. He then let out a heavy breath through his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine."

He stomped over towards the stands were Jane still sat, her hands in her lap and her head bowed. Edward approached and stared down at her. She looked up in trepidation and fear.

"My wife is in need of a handmaid," he snapped. "Can you perform such duties?"

"Y…y…yes! Yes Sire!" the girl exclaimed.

"Then you may return to Forks with us."

Jane scrambled off the bench and dropped down in front of Edward on her knees, her hands reaching out for his feet.

"Thank you…thank you, Master!"

"I am not your master," Edward growled as he yanked his leg from her reach. "You will not serve me, you will serve my wife. In that respect you are to be her servant, and will have to work hard for you wage and boarding. Is that understood?"

"I will…stay free?"

"That is what I just told you."

She looked up at my husband in wonder and fascination.

"Yes…please, Sir Edward."

And that was how Jane came to our household.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Oooo - lots happened in this one. What do you think? Does Edward regret taking a risk for a slave? Is Isabella ticked off he refused to risk Volvo? What will Jane do back in Forks? How about that early A.M. grope from little miss innocent? ;) Drop me a review and let me know!

Hope you enjoyed it! See ya on the forum!

**EPOV OUTTAKE!**

I will be writing an EPOV outtake of Unexpected Circumstances chapter 18 for Fandom FIght Tsunami! Check out fandomfightstsunami dot blogspot dot com/

Contributing $10 to the Red Cross will get you a compilation of this as well as LOTS of other exclusive stuff! Check out the website for more information on how to donate. Thanks!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and commentary about pineapple pizza and occasional porn tweeting.


	21. Covertly Entice

**Author's Notes:**

******Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Hello again! Sorry it took a little extra time for this chapter - spring is just super busy. I'm still trying for an every other week schedule - note the word "trying." :)

Thanks to DK for beta reading and generally putting up with me. :)

Enjoy!

**"Be silent," he said in a dark, husky voice, "lest we be noticed."**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Covertly Entice**

Our trip back to Castle Forks was largely uneventful. Jane seemed excited and possibly in shock considering the difference between her life just this morning and the potential for it now. I learned a little about her. She was originally from Seattle, her parents had died when she was young, and she had recently turned fifteen years old. She seemed to have endless energy, or perhaps she was having an attack of nerves. She continuously thanked Edward for allowing her to come with us, until he grew tired of her and yelled at her to speak no more. Properly chastised, she held her mouth closed and did not speak again during the entire journey.

By the time we reached Forks it was late in the evening, and I was forced to part from Edward. My monthly cycle had begun, and I was not to have any unsupervised physical contact with males during that time. Not even my husband. It was a sacred time for women and they tended to bond together then. At least this tradition was one with which I was familiar. It was the same in Volterra.

Both the King and Queen of Forks greeted us when we arrived, and Esme quickly assigned Rachel to get a place together for Jane to sleep in the servant's quarters so Jane could help me prepare my things for my stay in isolation.

Edward was obviously distressed and even angry as I pulled together some of my clothing with Jane's assistance and moved myself into the Women's Room for the duration of my monthly time. He took it out on everyone who came near him, but especially Jane, snapping at her at every turn until she was practically cowering behind me whenever he moved.

"Edward," I said softly, trying to convince him with just a look to be calm, since we really should not have been touching each other. It did not appear to work well.

"Can I not have even a moment with you?" Edward moved closer and looked down on me, his eyes desperate and pleading.

"It is…not _proper_, Edward," I whispered back. "You know this…"

He growled a curse under his breath and ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the ceiling. He looked back to me for a moment with his brow furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. His eyes flashed to Jane, who still stood in the doorway, and they glared with hatred for her very presence – as if my cycles were somehow her doing. Finally he took an extraordinarily deep breath, blew it out forcefully, and stomped out of our rooms.

Jane seemed visibly relieved at his departure. I tried to smile and reassure her.

"It can take some time to get used to him," I said. She nodded silently with her eyes cast to the ground. What had begun as adoration for her savior had quickly turned to fear. I wished I could tell her he was like a toothless dog, but I could not. I knew my Edward's teeth were quite sharp.

With everything gathered up, Jane and I walked through the morning room and out the door. Edward was in the hallway speaking to the guard, Seth. He pointed towards the Women's Room.

"...unless she is locked behind that door," he said, "you are not to let her out of your sight. Colin will relieve you at twilight and you are to relieve him at dawn."

"Of course, Sir Edward," Seth said with a nod.

"She is never to be alone, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir Edward."

Edward took a step closer to the young man, standing up to his full height and glaring down at him. His voice was quiet, dark, strained through his clenched teeth, and nothing short of deadly.

"Let me make one more thing perfectly clear," he snarled. "If I ever, ever catch you looking at her in any…_inappropriate_ way…I will make sure you never father children. Do you understand my meaning?"

"Y…yes…yes, Sir Edward!"

Edward's eyes flew to mine once more with an intensity I could feel in my backbone. He spoke no more words, but he did not have to do so. I could see in his eyes what he felt, for it was surely echoed in my own. I did not wish to be apart from him at all, and the very idea of not having him with me at nights was nearly frightening, though I had only been in his company for a handful of days. How strange it was to be so attached to his presence when I did not know of his existence just a fortnight ago.

A late dinner was provided in the Women's Room for me, Jane, a woman from the kitchens and two younger women – girls, really, for they could only just be old enough to be included in this room at all. I found out they worked to care for the garden in the center of Castle Forks.

Shortly after we finished our meal, I was quite ready to sleep. I was given the large bed in the back – the one Alice also used when she was in need. I felt quite uncomfortable taking the luxurious bed when the others were left with beds much more simplistic, though they seemed comfortable enough. Regardless of the lavishness of the bed, sleep did not come quickly. I found myself cold and lonely without Edward's arms wrapped around me, his hand on my hair and the warmth of his chest under my cheek. I lay there for some time before my mind quieted enough to take me until morning.

When I woke, there was a distinctive ache in my legs and belly.

Since I had started monthly bleeding, I was burdened with intense pain that can sometimes come with it. It didn't usually last long, but it wore me out terribly. While in Princess Jessica's employ, I was still to perform all my duties, which had sometimes been difficult. I found myself grateful for the lack of true work when not caring for my husband, for it allowed me to stay in the most luxurious bed a little longer than I would have been allowed before. I wondered later if doing more work would have lessened the effect of the painful cramping of my muscles, for they came on fast and strong throughout the morning, and nothing I did seemed to make any difference.

I tried to move my legs into a different position in the vain hope it would relax my stomach enough and relieve the discomfort, but it was no help. I switched them to the other side, then back again. I tried standing and walking around, which did not help. Both sitting and lying down were also uncomfortable. Though I tried not to show my weakness, it must have been obvious I was in pain.

"Lady Isabella?"

I looked up to see Jane standing in front of me, shuffling her feet from side to side. In her hands was a steaming cup of liquid.

"What is it, Jane?" I asked as I tried to smile through my discomfort.

"I am sorry, Lady Isabella," she said. "I did not mean to intrude, but you seem…uncomfortable."

"I am fine," I assured her. "I usually feel like this for a day or two. I probably should do something more productive, and maybe it would not be so bad."

"Would you…permit me to help, my Lady?"

"Help with what?"

"I made you some tea," she said, and I found myself smiling as her cheeks turned pink with her blush, not so unlike my own were want to do. "It can help with the pain of monthly times."

I had never heard of such a thing.

"What is in it?"

"Boiled bark from a willow tree, as well as some ginger root," she told me. "Cinnamon can also be added to it to make it taste better, but it is such a rare spice – I could not find any."

I took the cup from her hands and sniffed. I could definitely smell the ginger. I took a sip. It was strong tasting, but not unpleasant. I took another drink and nodded to Jane.

"I understand how cinnamon would complement the rest," I agreed. "I have no idea if there is any to be found in Forks or not. It is quite a high commodity. When I lived in Volterra, it was only obtained for very special occasions."

"You lived in Volterra?" Jane asked, obviously surprised.

I nodded in return as I sipped some more of the tea.

"I was Princess Jessica's handmaid before Edward…" My voice trailed off. Though I felt no shame in my former station – truly I was still more comfortable with it than as Edward's wife – the way in which Edward had claimed me was not something I wanted to address. It seemed…less than what I felt for him now. I took a deep breath, for it did not change the actuality of the whole thing. It was best to just speak of it and get it out of the way. "Edward won the tournament there. I was his…prize."

Jane's eyes went wide, and her hand covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry," she whispered as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one else was in the room. "It must have been…"

She did not get the chance to finish her sentence, for I felt the need to correct her right away.

"It was not as such," I said as I shook my head. Well, truthfully, it had been as such…it just was not as such now. "I mean…it was very…_confusing_ at first. But Edward has been…wonderful."

Jane's eyes met mine, and I could see her disbelief inside of them. Of course, she had seen very little of him. On the way back from Whitlock she was overly grateful, thanking Edward continuously until he finally snapped at her. After that, she had only spoken to him when she had to do so. After his small tirade in our rooms, I had the feeling she only saw him as the tyrant he could become.

I took another sip of the tea Jane had made. It tingled on my tongue, but I was growing to like the taste. Soon breakfast was brought to the room and Jane took it upon herself to serve me. I argued with her briefly, but she reached out and touched my hand.

"Lady Isabella?" Jane said softly as she looked down at our hands.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Sir Edward…he…he saved me." She looked up into my face. "He actually fought for me. I'm not such a fool – I know for whom he truly fought – but still, his actions have brought me here as a free serf. That is something I never expected to be. Let me repay his kindness by taking care of you as he has asked."

I could not dispute her reasoning, and allowed her to serve my breakfast to me where I sat up in the bed. I ate a little before lying back down for a few more minutes. I was truly surprised when, about an hour after drinking the strong tasting tea, the cramping in my belly did subside. Though it wasn't completely gone, it was bearable again. I thanked Jane profusely, and she offered to make some more of the tea in the morning.

The three others left the room to attend to their duties, since they did not work amongst the men. Jane stayed with me in the Women's Room and discussed what could be done with the reams of green fabric Edward had purchased. I knew I wanted to make something for him, though I did not know what. I could always make him a shirt, which would be simple enough, but I wanted to make him something more…_special_.

It was Queen Esme's entrance into the room that gave me the perfect idea of what to make, and what I needed to learn in order to make it. I only needed to enlist her help. Though I was embarrassed and blushing when I asked, Esme seemed perfectly willing to help.

Queen Esme spent the better part of the first day teaching me to embroider. My first few attempts did not go well, but once I seemed to get the hang of it, I used a large piece of the fabric Edward had bought for me, and began to embroider the Cullen Coat of Arms into the corner of it. It took me hours, and there were some mistakes, but I had made progress. Once I finished that one, I knew I could try to embroider the same symbol on the smooth, green silk.

I carefully cut the piece I needed, long and straight. I folded it three times, and sewed the edges together precisely before I began on the needlework. It was not done the first day, but as soon as I woke on the second, I began to work on it again.

I sipped some of Jane's tea and admired how far I had progressed. The opening of the door alerted me to another presence in the room. Queen Esme greeted the few women in the room before coming over to me and looking over my shoulder. I could see her nodding out of the corner of my eye.

"It is lovely," she said. "You seem to be getting the hang of it. May I ask for what it is to be used?"

My teeth nearly sliced into my lower lip, and I could feel the heat in my face rising. I did not truly wish to say, but my Queen had asked, so I was compelled to answer.

"It is for Edward," I said softly. "To wear around his shoulder and under his armor. The embroidery would be…close to his…um…close to his heart when he fights."

When I glanced quickly to her eyes, fearing she would find my gesture silly and childish, I could have sworn there was a tear there in the corner.

"A baldric for luck?" she said softly. Her eyes were definitely shining with wetness. "That is a beautiful idea, Isabella."

"Thank you," I replied quietly.

I felt her hand against the top of my head, and she stroked my hair once.

"You are so good for him," she said in a voice so quiet I could hardly hear her. I looked up into her smiling face. "He is…_calmer_. Happy, even. Though I believe your absence is having its affect these past two days."

"What has he done?" I asked, almost afraid to hear her answer. Esme pursed her lips together.

"Nothing he hasn't done before," she said. I could feel my eyes go wide at her comment, but she shook her head from side to side. "Nothing too horrible."

The Queen leaned over close to me.

"He obviously feels the loss of you at his side. I think everyone in the kingdom will appreciate it nearly as much as I if you two would grant me a grandchild soon."

I looked back down at my embroidery as I bit down on my lip to hide my smile. Esme chuckled.

"Though I thought Edward had rushed into his wedding initially, I find myself wishing he had been just a few days earlier. The timing for your wedding night may have been right then."

I surely turned a bright shade of red at such talk from my husband's mother. Of course, there was also our deception – even if we had wed a few days earlier, it was many days after we had married when Edward took me to his bed – in the literal sense, anyway. I was embarrassed about our deception to the Queen, and wanted to tell her what had happened. I feared her reaction though – I had seen her anger first hand, and did not wish it directed towards me or my husband.

"Carlisle has taken him hunting with his dogs today," Esme said with another smile. "I believe that will brighten his mood – it usually does. I hear he has picked a new bitch for his pack."

"Yes," I told her. "Emily. She seems quite a nice dog, though I don't really know much about animals."

"Well, associating with Edward is bound to change that!" Esme laughed and touched my hair once more before heading over towards one of the other women and checking on the sewing she was doing. I was surprised at how open and approachable Esme was with the women in the kingdom – noble and servant alike. She seemed to treat them all with both respect and caring, and I watched her carefully as she spoke with each woman in the room.

I tried to imagine Queen Renata doing the same thing, and could not. She had never spoken to me directly at all, but had instead spoken to Jessica when she wished to give me instruction. _Tell your handmaid to clean this up while we are out…_

No, I definitely could not see The Queen of Volterra doing such things, but Esme was so naturally nurturing to everyone around her it did not seem out of place to me at all. Instead, Queen Renata now looked strange in my memories.

I could only hope I would also be able to follow Queen Esme's lead when it came time for Edward to take the throne of Forks.

…

On the third day of my isolation from Edward, there was a formal dinner. Rachel enlisted Jane's help to dress me, teaching her the finer arts of more complicated attire – items I had definitely helped put on others, but had never worn myself. The dress was not uncomfortable to wear, but it was extravagant, and I felt uncomfortable in it. To be honest, it would not matter what I wore, I dreaded the idea of dinners in Castle Forks. Every time I entered the hall, memories of my first appearance in front of the court haunted me, and I was fairly certain others thought of it when they saw me as well. The only reason I looked forward to the feast was because I knew Edward would be there.

I had not seen him, except from afar, since we had returned from Whitlock.

Rachel finished plaiting my hair on the sides, and Jane brought me her special blend of tea. I hadn't felt much pain from my cycle this day, but the tea was quite flavorful, and seemed to have some calming effects as well. Jane said she could make it for me every morning, and it would help me not have pain at all during monthly bleeding.

I entered the hall with Queen Esme, feeling quite glad for her presence. There were some of the other noble women there as well, though I remembered few names. I barely took notice of them since my husband stood at the table was we entered, his eyes looking straight into me. His gaze was all I was able to focus upon.

It felt as though I hadn't laid eyes on him in years, though it had only been a few days. He had nearly a full beard now, obviously refusing to shave himself in my absence. There were also dark circles beneath his eyes, as though he had not slept well for many nights.

Regardless of my monthly time, my place at dinner was still at his side. While others conversed and ate, I did my best to focus on my food and drink, and not the strange feelings inside of me. I felt…compelled. I felt compelled to reach over and touch him on his face, and to feel his hands on me. I wanted to press my lips to his, and I wanted to lie beneath him and be surrounded in his secure warmth.

Edward shifted slightly in his seat, and I felt the length of his thigh against mine. Having been three nights without his closeness, the touch of his warm body against mine – even through our clothing – sent a shiver down my back that seemed to lodge itself between my thighs. I took in a quick breath and held it, hoping no one else at the table had noticed.

My hand reached around my cup of wine, and I took a short drink of it to hide the blush I assumed was present on my cheeks. Esme began to speak to King Carlisle regarding the kitchen staff and how they had outdone themselves for the evening meal. I could not concentrate on the conversation, and to make matters worse…or better…Edward's hand found its way to my thigh as he leaned close to me.

"I miss you," he said, his hot breath dancing over the shell of my ear. "Our bed is cold at night without you to warm me."

I glanced around the table, but no one seemed to pay us any heed. I felt the tip of his nose as it just barely touched the line of my neck. I could hear his long intake of breath.

"I miss you, too," I confessed as I blushed.

"That is a very good thing," Edward murmured against my ear. "If you do not return soon, I am afraid I will go mad."

"You are strong," I said as I glanced at him. His eyes narrowed, and I could see his lips smash together. "It is only another day…maybe two…"

"Two days?" Edward growled and sat back against his chair. His hand on my thigh tightened. "I want you _now_."

Though the upper part of his body leaned away from me, his hand continued to run against my leg. Slowly, it crept farther up until his smallest finger pushed at that spot between my legs. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out and alerting all around us to what Edward was doing hidden from their view beneath the table. His finger began to rub me in a circle, and my thighs clasped together, but that only served to hold his hand tightly against me.

"Edward…" I whispered as I glanced towards him. His eyes were intense and filled with need. He leaned close to my ear again, careful not to touch where other could see.

"Be silent," he said in a dark, husky voice, "lest we be noticed."

His hand ran down my leg, then back up again, his finger sliding down between my legs – dancing lightly over the central spot of pleasure he knew so well. Though his touch was igniting my body in a way I had missed terribly, I also wanted him to stop. At least, I thought I wanted him to stop. I knew I _should_ want him to stop. My eyes looked up at those around us, most of whom were heavily engaged in their own conversations.

As I glanced around the table, my gaze fell to King Carlisle, who was staring straight at me with his head cocked slightly to one side. I felt heat cover my skin immediately, and I froze. His eyes moved slowly to Edward, and his brows raised in question. I heard Edward mumbled under his breath, though I could not make out what he said. Then his hand slipped quickly from my leg to rest in his own lap.

"You had best be ready within two days," Edward murmured a little louder. "If you are not, I'll still come and take you, customs be damned."

I did not reply, but glanced at our King again, surprised to find a slight smirk on his lips as he turned to the nobleman at his side and spoke of his hunting trip with Edward. He did not look towards me again that night.

…

Jane assisted me in carrying my things back to the rooms I shared with Edward, including the shirt I had made for him, the baldric with the embroidered coat of arms, and a few other items I had started but not finished. They were all sealed away in a plain woven basket so Edward would not see them just yet.

When I opened the door and walked into the morning room, I saw Edward leaning against the open window and looking over the castle grounds. He turned to the sound, and I could almost feel the relief wash over him as he began to step towards me. He stopped short of reaching out for me, hesitating a little to make sure if was all right. I reached up slowly and ran my hand over his cheek, nearly in full beard now. The texture was soft on his face, but quickly grew rough on the skin of his neck.

"Get out," Edward said. He did not even glance at Jane, and though his voice was not overly loud, the menace behind it was evident. I saw Jane out of the corner of my eye as she bowed slightly and left out rooms quickly

As soon as the door was closed, Edward was on me.

His hands grasped the sides of my face as his lips crashed to mine. As I began to lose breath, he pulled back, his eyes dark and chest rising and falling. He crouched down, picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bed.

It seemed only a moment later that I was pressed against the mattress, my husband's body covering me in his warmth as he moved steadily inside of me. His mouth slid over mine, and his hands explored my body thoroughly until I was panting and crying out in pleasure. With his eyes closed and his head tilted towards the heavens, I felt the warmth of his seed fill me before he collapsed on top of me, and then rolled us both quickly to our sides. His mouth found my neck, and he sucked at my skin as he held me close to him.

"I always seem to be begging your forgiveness for my haste," he said quietly.

"There is no reason," I reminded him. My hand reached around to the back of his neck and then up through his hair. I held his head against my shoulder.

"I could not bear it any longer," Edward whispered into my ear. "And I am going to make sure I never have to endure that again!"

I smiled and turned my head to kiss the top of his. Edward rose up on his elbow and looked into my face.

"I do not believe that is completely within your control," I told him.

"I will take you every night," Edward said. His tone was determined, and his words definitely not to be questioned. "At least once in the day as well."

"You have done that anyway," I reminded him. I smashed my lips together, trying not to smile too broadly, for I knew he was quite serious.

"More often then," he said with raised brows – daring me to contradict his plan. His fingers traced from my shoulder, across my collarbones and over my breast. He cupped it for a moment before running his hand over my stomach and then back up my arm. His fingers brushed over my lips and up the edge of my jaw. He ran the tip of one finger down my nose. It seemed as though he was exploring each and every part of me to make sure he had not forgotten anything while we were apart.

I placed my hand against his chest, feeling the strong and steady beat under my palm. Like Edward, I also wanted to remember how he felt in my hands, and I traced every lined muscle on his chest and stomach while he drew circles around my breasts with his finger tip and kissing a trail across my shoulder. He leaned across me, his mouth sucking at one of my nipples while his fingers tickled across my side. I squirmed against the feeling, and his hand gripped my hip as he sat up and looked me in the eyes. He pulled sharply with his hand, pushing our hips firmly together.

"Any time I want," Edward said with a scowl.

I tilted my head to the side, raising my eyebrows just a little as I looked at him. I could have sworn his lower lip was protruding like a child whose toy had been taken from him.

"My wife," Edward exclaimed. Moving swiftly, he leaned over me and quickly nipped at my lips with his. His eyes darted away from mine, and for a moment I thought I could detect a slight blush under his tanned cheeks. He looked back to me with his half smile and dancing eyes. For a moment, I thought he would speak, but instead he closed his eyes briefly before looking at me again, his head shaking back and forth subtly.

The combination of his strength, his gentleness, and his obvious need for me was overwhelming.

My fingers brushed over the edge of his bearded jaw, and I could not wait for it to be morning again so I could shave him properly, and see the gratitude in his eyes when he ran his fingers over his smooth face. I could not wait to give him his tea or prepare his breakfast. I could not wait to hold his arm as we walked through the gardens, and I could not wait until tomorrow night, when he would bring me back here and overtake me with his flesh – both inside and out.

My stomach seemed to roll over inside of me, and for a moment I could not even breathe. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as his eyes continued to stare down at me. I felt the warmth of his gaze covering my body. I felt safe and secure in his strength, and in knowing I belonged to him and that he was mine. I wanted nothing more than to spend my days doing whatever I could to make him happy and content in his life, and to spend my nights filled by him – giving myself to him whenever he needed me.

And that moment was when I knew I loved him.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Can I get a big "awwwwww"? Is he not the cutest thing when he has everything he wants, right where he wants it, and no one else is looking?

It's just about time for things to get interesting around here... What do we think of Jane so far? Esme's a pretty decent role model for Isabella, I think. I know Carlisle hasn't shown up too much in this story yet, but there will be a bit more of him later. Everyone has lots of theories - tell me yours in a review or stop by the forums!

Speaking of reviews...if this chapter gets just a few more reviews than the last one, UC will hit 10,000 reviews and my eyes will bug out. So hit review, leave me some love (or hate) and send it over the edge! :)

**EPOV OUTTAKE!**

I wrote an EPOV outtake of Unexpected Circumstances chapter 18 for Fandom Fights Tsunami! It turned out really well, if I do say so myself, and you can only get it with your donation!

You know you want it!

Check out fandomfightstsunami dot blogspot dot com

Contributing $10 to the Red Cross will get you a compilation of this as well as LOTS of other exclusive stuff! Check out the website for more information on how to donate. Thanks!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Ha! Snort!


	22. Dutifully Sacrifice

**Author's Notes:**

******Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

OMG, I cannot believe all the reviews! You people are truly, truly amazing, and I can't thank you enough for your support.

In case you didn't know it, no one has been able to respond to reviews due to an issue with FFN, so I could not reply to any – sorry about that. A lot of people asked for some plot hints after this last chapter…um…yeah…not gonna happen. You will just have to wait until we get there. Others have asked about the tea and if it would work – there are several "menstruation" teas out there in the health food aisles. My mom always made me tea with ginger and something else in it – I can't remember. It helps relax you a bit, if I recall. Regardless – don't go making yourself any teas from what you find in your backyard or the local park. Go buy some.

Separation of women and men during menses is common in many cultures, including some today. The details of the separation vary by culture.

Thanks to DK for the beta reading!

**Edward did not return before I fell asleep, alone.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Dutifully Sacrifice**

The grass in the field flicked against my legs as Edward led me to a low wooden building I had seen only from our bedroom window before. My fingers were around his right arm, and wrapped around his left wrist was a thin leather cord. At the end of the cord was Emily, walking smoothly next to Edward with her eyes turned up to his. She matched his pace perfectly, and truly seemed to be simply watching him, as if waiting for him to command her.

We entered the field near the edge of the woods, and Edward whistled long and loud. Within only a few moments, four large, reddish-brown dogs were barreling towards us. I took a step closer to my husband, pushing my side against his. I felt his lips touch the top of my head, but only briefly. As the dogs neared, he dropped down close to Emily and slowly removed the leather strap from around her neck.

"Will she not run away?" I asked.

"Not if she understands this is her pack, and that she will be cared for here," Edward replied. "She will have no reason to go anywhere else."

I watched the four other dogs as they came near the bitch. I giggled at their apparently normal greetings of sniffing and the like. They walked around each other, and she spun around in a circle as well, paying most attention to the largest of the four male dogs.

"Sam is the oldest and largest," Edward said as he pointed to the one I had been watching. His coat was darker red than the others, and when he shook his head his flopping ears seemed to turn inside out. "The others look to him when I am not here. Next is Jake, who could probably be the leader of the pack if he could be bothered, but he is usually too busy chasing noises in the woods. The two smaller ones are Embry and Quil."

Sam seemed pretty intent on making the other pack members keep their distance from Emily, their new member. He only positioned himself between her and the other dogs at first, but then became more aggressive. He growled a little as the others came closer, and even snapped at one of the younger dogs, which made me jump.

"He just wants to make sure the others know she belongs to him," Edward informed me.

"Does he have to be so…so…_cruel_ about it?"

"Cruel?" Edward chuckled. I felt him move closer behind me, his hands brushing lightly over my arms.

"He snaps at the others before they even get close," I said.

"Does he?"

"Sometimes."

"He will likely do it again," Edward surmised. "He can be quite jealous."

I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders as he leaned close and whispered in my ear. I was instantly reminded of the first time he took me to meet Volvo and our conversation in the stables. There he had also pulled me back against his chest and spoke low into my ear – like he was now.

"Sometimes he is afraid he may lose her," he said, his voice so soft I could only barely hear him. His arm came around and circled my waist. "When he thinks of what his life would be without her now, he can be irrational."

"She…she would never look to another," I replied as I turned my cheek to touch his. "This is her home now, and she only wants him."

"She hardly knows him."

"She has learned much in a short time," I told him. I turned my head further so I could see his eyes, his heavy brows pulled down over them. My hand reached up to touch his smooth cheek. "She knows him quite well."

"Do I still frighten you?" he asked, dropping the charade.

"No," I answered him. "I know you would not hurt me."

"Isabella," he murmured as he pulled me closer to his body. "You have been…truly…I cannot…"

He sighed and took a slight step back, separating us enough for him to turn me to face him. His hand came up to cup the side of my face as he stared into my eyes.

"Isabella, I-"

The sound of someone clearing his throat behind us halted his words. Edward sighed, seeming more exacerbated than angry as he turned around. Both Seth and Colin were there, their heads bowed slightly. Colin fidgeted from one foot to the other.

"My apologies, Sire," Seth said with a nod. "There is a matter that…needs your attention."

Edward's eyes narrowed at the young man, and for a moment they seemed to be having an unspoken conversation.

"Of course," he finally answered. "Isabella, forgive me. Colin will take you back to our rooms."

I looked from Edward to Seth, and tried not to show too much concern as I nodded, and Colin – the young man who guarded me when Seth was otherwise occupied – led me back to the castle. Jane greeted me and asked if I was ready for a meal, but I had no appetite. Seth's sudden appearance had me feeling on edge, and I didn't know what to think of it.

Edward never liked it when we were interrupted, yet he had not been at all angry with Seth when he approached us. His uncharacteristic acceptance of the intrusion was too out of character for my moody husband. It worried me, but I could not think of what Seth would have had to say that was so urgent.

A knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts, and I quickly went through the archway into the morning room to open it. My eyes went wide when I opened the door to find King Carlisle standing on the other side.

As far as I knew, he had not come to our rooms since Edward had brought me from Volterra. I had no idea what might have prompted his visit now. In my shock, I simply stood with my hand on the door and stared at him until he cleared his throat and raised his brows at me.

"Isabella?" he said. "Are you quite all right?"

"Yes, My King," I replied automatically. Then I realized I was still standing there gawking at him. "Oh! My King! I am sorry…please…come in."

"Thank you."

"Edward is not here," I told him. "He stayed behind with his dogs…"

King Carlisle walked into the room and just looked at me, a wry grin on his face. I realized how silly I sounded, and felt my cheeks flush. I closed the door softly.

"May I fix you some tea?" I finally asked.

"No, thank you, Isabella," King Carlisle said. "I really just came to speak with you."

Speak with me? What would the King wish to discuss with me? I felt my chest tighten in panic.

"Of course, My King," I said softly.

"Isabella," King Carlisle said with a slight shake of his head. "We are behind closed doors, and you are married to my adopted son. You may refer to me as Carlisle."

I was not sure if I could, but I still nodded to him.

"In fact, it is about Edward I wished to speak," he said.

"About Edward?" I echoed.

"Yes," he said, and his mouth turned up into a wide grin. I had not noticed the resemblance between the King and my husband before, but their smiles were definitely the same. "And about what you have done to him."

My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt panic tighten my limbs. What had I done to Edward that would cause the King of all of Forks to come to our rooms? Is it about Jane and bringing her back here? Is it about Edward touching me during the time of isolation?

"My King?" I whispered, for they were the only words I could form.

"It is not a bad thing, Isabella," King Carlisle said softly. "Quite the contrary, in fact."

"What have I done to Edward?" I asked, truly confused now.

"I have never seen him so taken with another human being," Carlisle said softly. "His horse, yes, and even his dogs, but never a person – never a woman. He has not allowed himself to feel for anyone in so long…"

The King's voice trailed off, and I was not sure if I should respond to him or if I should keep quiet.

"And you care for him too, do you not?"

His bright blue eyes were so intense as he looked at me, for a moment I could not respond.

"Yes, My King." I took a deep breath and corrected myself. "Carlisle."

He laughed through his nose, another trait I likened to Edward. And just as quickly as his nephew often did, his mood changed and his eyes darkened.

"He is haunted by his past," Carlisle said. "Do you realize this?"

"Yes, my King."

"He takes his anger out on my people."

I looked up to Carlisle's eyes again, and saw the sadness inside.

"He is my only heir," Carlisle said. "Esme and I were not able to have our own children, and there was a time I thought I would have to take more…_drastic measures_ to obtain a suitable heir. It would have hurt Esme so much if I had. When Edward and Alice came to us, Esme took them both in as her own. Since he was already of my blood, I had my son and heir."

"I could not love him more if he was my true son and not my nephew, but that has not always been to the benefit of my people. I have allowed many of his transgressions, even when they were at the detriment of others, in hopes that he would somehow come to terms with his mistrust and anger before it could do true harm."

"I feared his anger would put my people at undue risk, and it still may," he continued, "but for the first time I feel there is hope for Forks and their future King."

He took a step towards me and placed his finger under my chin.

"You have given me that hope, Isabella."

"I have?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"In only a handful of days, you have already tempered him," Carlisle explained. "When he speaks of you, there is a light in his eyes I have not seen since he was a small boy – since before my brother and his wife were killed."

My mind recounted Edward's tale, of being trapped inside the bench seat of a carriage while his father was murdered and his mother brutalized. How could such a thing not affect a small child, even as he grew into adulthood? He could not trust others, for those closest to him had betrayed him so viciously, leaving him scarred inside his heart. But who had been truly behind it?

"Was it King Aro?" I asked with trepidation. I knew so little of my King's personality, and I feared my question was too forward. He did not seem affronted as he answered.

"There is no evidence," he said, and then sighed. "The four men responsible had been in my brother's employ for many years when they turned traitorous. We do not know if they were enemies of the Masens from the very beginning, or if they were influenced later. Edward has his suspicions, yes, but he has no direct evidence. I am more inclined to believe Aro jumped on an opportunistic time to seize nearby lands rather than caused it."

"I have to believe that way," he said quietly. "If I were to accuse another royal family as Edward has done, it would be seen as an act of war. I do not want to bring my people to war when I cannot be sure of the reason. Edward is a fighter – a soldier – but he has not seen true war in his young life. I have. I understand the consequences, and he does not. He has only had revenge on his mind…until he brought you here as his wife."

The King stepped close to me and reached out to take my hand in his.

"I came here to thank you for that, Isabella," King Carlisle said. "And to beg you to…to continue whatever it is you are doing that makes my son so happy."

"Of course, My King." I knew I was blushing, for I had a fair guess as to the reason Edward was happy in my company. I remembered Carlisle's eyes when he spotted our behavior at the dinner table, and felt even more heat on my face.

"I will take my leave of you now," Carlisle said. He tilted his head towards me, released my hand, and turned to walk out of the room. He paused briefly at the table just inside the room where my mother's bowl sat on display. I had not yet decided what should be put inside of it.

"Where did you get this bowl?" he asked.

"It was given to me when I was young," I said quietly, for he still made me quite nervous. "It was my mother's. At least, that's what the nuns said."

"You are from Phoenix?"

"Yes, Sire."

"What were the names of your parents?"

"Charles and Renee Swan, Sire," I told him. "That's what they told me, at least – I don't really remember. So many people were dying then."

King Carlisle's fingers ran along the edge of the bowl.

"I remember being served the most interesting stew from this bowl," he said softly. I strained my ears – had I heard him right? "She said it was one of the first ones she had made, and had always been her favorite, so she would never sell it. The stew she served was a strange concoction of flavors, and not exactly tasteful."

Carlisle laughed softly.

"But the bowls – they were beautiful," he nodded his head twice, and then held the bowl out for me to take. "Renee Swan offered me a meal from this same bowl, Isabella – I am sure of it. She must have been nearly ready to give birth to you, but she kept working because her bowls were in such high demand."

He smiled gently at me, which was not an expression I had seen on his face before.

"Her cooking left something to be desired." King Carlisle laughed, but not unkindly. "But she was extremely generous and kind. I didn't speak to Charles for long – he came back from working in the fields just as I was leaving – but he seemed a well-mannered and gentle soul."

He turned to look me over, his expression thoughtful.

"You must have been quite young when so many in the village fell to plague. Perhaps it was not by accident, but by divine design. By the grace of God, perhaps you were spared to come to Edward when he needed one such as you by his side."

He nodded once, then turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. I sat in the chair near the fire and contemplated his words. Did he truly believe I was here for such a purpose? To save the people of Forks from their future king's wrath?

Had I not had similar thoughts myself?

I found myself smiling, thinking that if this was my role, at least I had some inkling as to what my duties would entail. Picking up the kettle, I filled it with clear water and placed it over the fire. When Edward came back from his discussion with his guard, it would be ready for him.

I would be ready for him.

Jane followed me back to our rooms after the evening meal and helped me remove my dress and put on the nightdress Edward favored – the one with the ties in the front, which never stayed tied for long. I blushed at the thought and then dismissed Jane to her room for the night. I reheated the kettle and took a seat in the chair near the fire.

A while later, I went to sit on the edge of the bed, since it was a bit more comfortable.

As the sun set and the evening breeze cooled, I lay back on the pillows.

An hour later, I climbed under the blankets to ward off the chill night air.

Edward did not return before I fell asleep, alone.

…

The next morning, Edward was asleep at my side, though I had not heard him come in during the night. I rose quietly, unsure how long he had even been asleep. I dressed, made his tea, and then watched it get cold. Finally deciding he was not going to wake any time soon, and also not wishing to disturb him, I went to the kitchens to find breakfast. Jane was there, smiling her good morning and offering me some tea. I took the steaming cup from her, and we spoke of the morning's happenings.

Edward did not wake until nearly midday. When he did, he was groggy, distant, and short tempered. He seemed pleased when I offered to bring him his meal to our rooms, but when Jane helped me carry some of it to him, he snapped at her almost immediately.

"You are supposed to be my wife's handmaid," he yelled at her. "It does not mean you spend all your time in our rooms! You may come in here to dress her and possibly to undress her if I am otherwise occupied and unable to do it myself!"

Jane balked at his harsh words, and when I tried to speak to him, he snapped at me as well.

"I am not discussing this with you, Isabella!" he yelled. "Get her out of here or I'll remove her permanently!"

Jane scurried out of the room without further prompting, and Edward dropped down into the chair by the fire and dropped his head into his hands. Unsure of what to do, I prepared his plate and sat it on the table closest to him in silence. As I started to back away, Edward's hand reached out and linked around my wrist. He pulled me towards him and then placed me sideways on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me close to his chest.

"I never should have allowed her to return with us," he mumbled against the top of my head. "I do not like having her here…in my way."

"How is she in your way?" I asked.

"When she is here I cannot touch you the way I wish," he growled, and I felt his hand reach down under my skirts. His fingers gripped my bare thigh, but he did not venture farther. Instead, he brought me in close to his chest again. He was silent for some time.

"Edward, what has upset you?" I finally asked when the silence became too much.

He blew a long breath, ruffling the hair on the top of my head.

"Nothing, my wife," he said softly. "Nothing you need to worry about, anyway."

I nodded slightly, wishing he would tell me what was obviously bothering him, but knowing he would not.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded, "but I do not wish to eat just yet."

I nodded again and fell silent. He held me like that for many minutes before he finally decided to eat, though he did not eat as heartily as he usually did. I hoped he was not feeling ill.

"I need to go to Whitlock," he announced as he finished his meal.

I looked down at my hands.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"I want you with me," he said with conviction. "I will not have you out of my sight – not now."

"Not now?" I repeated. Edward looked up to me, meeting my eyes for the first time since he woke.

"I need to know you are safe," he finally said. "Safe means with me."

I spent the rest of the day in the stuffy carriage with my husband, who refused to explain to me what was going on or why we were going to Whitlock, other than to say he needed to speak with Jasper. Once we got there, his conversation lasted all of fifteen minutes, and we were back in the carriage heading home again.

I did not understand his behavior at all.

"Are you sure they will be ready?" Edward said softly to Jasper as we were about to depart.

"Of course, Edward," Sir Jasper said as he clasped his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I will not let you down."

Edward took my hand and assisted me into the carriage. I settled back for another long ride, for it would be nearly nightfall by the time we reached our home. Edward was again silent and brooding. He reached out and took my hand, holding it between his as we rode along, but when questioned he would not offer me an explanation.

We had been riding in silence for some time when the carriage suddenly veered to one side and then came to an abrupt stop. Edward's brow furrowed, and he leaned over to open the door slightly and peek outside. He swore under his breath.

"Bandits," Edward snarled. He placed his hand on my shoulder for a brief second before he stood and headed out the carriage door. I heard him shouting as soon as the door closed again, but I could not hear his words. With the coming darkness and the closed carriage door, I could not make out what was happening at all. I arose from the bench and made my way outside.

It happened so quickly, I felt as though I had barely had time to blink before it was over. First, I was coming out of the carriage, and Edward had his sword drawn against one of the robbers, and he seemed prepared to run the man through. There was already another body lying to the side of the road, a few feet from them. Edward's sword was thrust forward and then drew back, covered in the blood of the man in front of him.

That was when I felt rough fingers gripping my upper arm and pulling me towards the front of the carriage. I screamed, and Edward turned, his eyes wide as the gruff man placed his knife against my throat.

I had never seen Edward so obviously terrified.

His hand clenched the hilt of his sword, and he started to take a step forward. The man holding me screamed at him as the blade pressed against my neck.

"Stop where you are!" he yelled out. "I will slice her open – I swear it!"

"Do not harm her," Edward said. The strain in his voice was evident. He crouched and slowly laid his sword on the ground in surrender. "Tell me what you want, and I shall make it happen."

"What I want?" The man laughed a harsh laugh. "I would like to see-"

With a thump, the man's body was thrown away from me and into the road. I screamed, unable to help myself, as I turned to see the driver – the same man who had driven us to Forks directly after our wedding – grappling with my attacker.

The two men rolled, and Edward regained his sword just as I heard the carriage driver gasp. For a moment, our eyes met – his as wide as mine. His mouth dropped open, and he gasped before his head dropped back to the ground.

The other man had just begun to rise when Edward's sword cleaved through half of his neck. My vision blurred, and it sounded like my head was under water. I felt as though I could not breathe, which was right before I slumped to the ground.

As the darkness faded from my vision, I felt a warm hand against my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to Edward's panicked gaze.

"Isabella! Please, say something!"

"Edward…" It seemed all I could manage.

"Thank you, God in heaven," Edward mumbled. "Are you hurt?"

"I do not think so," I replied. I tried to sit up, but Edward held me down.

"Do not try to move, Isabella," he said. "Just stay here. I want to check on the carriage driver."

Images flooded back into my head, and I ignored Edward's words and pulled myself from the ground. Only a few feet away, I could see Edward crouched near one side of the carriage driver – his hand wrapped around the handle of the knife, its blade buried in the driver's chest.

"Is she all right?" the poor man coughed as he tried to speak.

"She is unharmed," Edward told him. "You likely saved her life."

I moved to them and dropped to the ground. I kneeled close to the driver's shoulders and gently placed his head on my skirts.

"I am fine," I tried to speak calmly, but my voice betrayed me. He nodded and tried to draw breath, but it was ragged and uneven. Edward placed his other hand on the man's chest, around the entry point of the blade.

"If I remove it, death will only come faster," Edward said softly.

"We can do nothing?" Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. Edward merely shook his head slowly from side to side before leaning close to the man on the ground.

"What is your name?" Edward asked. His voice was soft and earnest, and reminded me of how he spoke to me when he was trying to ease my fears.

"Thomas, Sire."

"Do you have a family, Thomas?"

"Yes…Sire. My…my wife. Our daughter is grown now...moved to LaPush." He coughed again, and I turned my head as blood sprayed from his mouth.

"What is your wife's name?"

"Samantha…Sire," he gasped and his muscles tensed. "She worked in the fields, but she is lame now…what will happen to her?"

"Do not fear for her," Edward said. "You have saved my wife from certain harm, and I am forever in your debt, Thomas. Samantha shall come to live with us in the castle."

"Thank you, Sire." The man reached his arm up and grasped Edward's forearm, but he looked into my eyes. "You will be a…a good king…with her at your side."

His hand and his head dropped at the same time, and he did not take another breath. Edward pulled me up from the ground, insisting we get back to the castle as soon as possible.

"We cannot just leave him!" I cried as tears continued down my cheeks.

"I have to keep you safe!" Edward took my face in his hands. "I will send for his body – I promise you – but I will make you safe first. If you are harmed, he died for nothing."

Edward took the harness from one of the carriage horses and placed me in the front of the saddle before he climbed on behind me. His arm wrapped around me and his fingers gripped the reins. A moment later, we were galloping back up the road to Castle Forks.

We rode fast, with Edward's arm wrapped tightly around my center, holding me back against his chest as we sped through the darkening sky. As I looked from one edge of the road to the other, I could not help but imagine what might be out there – _who_ might be out there – watching us and waiting. Images of Thomas would not leave my mind, and silent tears fell sporadically as Edward's lips touched the side of my face, and his whispered words attempted to bring me comfort.

I nearly cried out in relief when the castle gates loomed into view. I was given to Seth to watch over as soon as we returned, and Edward went immediately to speak with Carlisle.

He did not return to me that night, though he was in our bed come morning. He did not stir at all in his sleep when I rose, and I did not wish to disturb his sleep, so I left our rooms quietly. Colin and another guard I did not recognize were outside our doors, and they both followed me at a respectable distance as I ate breakfast with Jane and went to the marketplace to find more of the right color thread to finish Edward's baldric.

Edward had apparently awoken and already left our rooms when I returned. I sat with Jane and Esme in the Women's Room embroidering and speaking of sewing and cooking. I managed to finish the baldric, and asked Esme when she thought I should give it to him.

"His birthday is next month," Esme told me. "It would be a fine gift."

I smiled, glad I had asked. It had not even occurred to me to ask the day of his birth, which was only celebrated by those of noble blood. Indeed, I did not even know my own – only that I was born shortly after harvest.

I returned to our rooms with the baldric and embroidered blanket wrapped in a large leather sack. Edward had not returned, and I decided to go looking for him in the most obvious place – the field near the horse stables, where he was likely either with his horse or his dogs. I tried to ignore the two men who followed me nearly everywhere I went, but it was difficult to become accustomed to their presence.

When I reached the field, the dog pack was near the edge of the woods, sniffing at the trails and chasing squirrels. Volvo was nowhere to be seen, so I walked towards the stable.

Edward was inside, along with Seth and another man dressed as a forester. My husband stood with one hand on his sword and his other hand in his hair, pulling at the tips like he often did when he was upset or concerned.

"Four-hundred of them, Sire," Seth was saying. "How could they possibly amass such a number in so short a time?"

"It makes no sense," Edward seemed to agree. "Are you sure of the numbers?"

"Positive, Sire," the forester said.

"In that location, it could hardly be anyone else," Edward said.

I stepped through the doorway, and all three heads turned to me. I felt warmth in my cheeks, and wondered if I would continue to blush like a child every time my husband's eyes met mine.

"Isabella," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you," I said, and suddenly felt foolish. I looked back outside the way I had come, wondering if I should just leave him and return on my own. I decided to at least bring up a practical matter, so I didn't appear to have come out here for no real reason at all. "It is nearly dinnertime."

Edward glanced back to his companions, then walked to me and took my hands in his.

"Of course it is," he said quietly. "Let's return to the castle and get you fed, my beautiful wife."

His lips touched the edge of my cheek for only a moment before he took my arm and led me back to the castle. He had our meal brought to our rooms and spoke of the dogs and the horses as we ate.

But as soon as the meal was finished, he stood to leave.

"I must speak with Carlisle," Edward said. "I'll return shortly."

"You will be here then?" I asked timidly. "In the night, I mean?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's just…you haven't been."

He looked at me darkly.

"Do not concern yourself with such things, Isabella," he said. "It will only cause you…stress."

I lowered my eyes to the floor and felt my teeth sink into my lip. Edward's fingers touched my chin, and he tilted my face to look at him. His eyes held such a strange and sad expression; I did not know what to make of it.

"I will return to you," he said. "I swear it."

Several hours later, when I had nearly given up, he did return. He took me to our bed and held me tight against him as he lay on top of me, burying himself within me and crying out my name as he filled me. His mouth left soft kisses on my neck, but when he looked up to my face, I could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Please, Edward," I begged. "Please tell me."

He shook his head slowly as he rolled onto his back, taking me with his and cradling my head on his chest.

"Tomorrow," he whispered into the night. "I will tell you tomorrow."

…

Volvo slowed to a trot as we entered the meadow where Edward and I had spent time before. He had barely spoken on the ride here, though he brought me to the stables because he had something to tell me. So far, he had not made conversation, and I did not wish to push him if he was not ready.

After our dismount, Edward removed Volvo's saddle from his back and released him. Volvo wandered off to the far side of the meadow near a stand of bright purple clover flowers. Edward took my hand and led me to the center of the meadow, laying Volvo's saddle blanket on the ground before us.

He did not speak as he took my mouth with his, or as he pushed my dress from me. His movements were hurried and desperate, which I could only assume was due to the lack of physical attention over the past two days. He had come back to our rooms so late, I was already asleep, and he still slept long after I woke in the morning. Since the day we took Emily to meet the rest of his pack, Edward had only laid a hand on me once – just the night before – and it had been quick.

He made up for it now.

His hands pushed my dress down and away, then cupped my breasts and brought them to his mouth. He kissed, sucked and licked until I was squirming on the blanket below him. Edward paused only briefly to remove his own clothing before bringing his hands back to my bare skin, determined to run his fingers over every inch of my body.

His touch slowed, and his hands ran from my shoulders to my hips and back again. His mouth followed the trails his fingers made until it found mine, and he kissed me deeply. I felt his hand between my legs, pushing me open for him. His long fingers found me ready for him, and he wasted little time.

Edward's hand circled around the back of my thigh, and he brought my leg nearly to his shoulder as he pushed inside of me, connecting us again and making me feel so wonderfully full and wanted as he sighed my name as he entered. His mouth covered my nipples, and as he sucked on them, I reached for his hips, playing my hands on him and pulling his body into mine.

"Oh…Isabella…" His mouth moved in circles around my breasts, and his hand moved to the back of my head. He brought his lips to mine, and his tongue ran over them for a moment before he trailed kisses over my chin and down my neck. He moved expertly within me, choosing the perfect rhythm, and alternating the speed and depths of his penetrations.

"Edward!" I cried out as his hips circled, creating pressure exactly where I needed it most, and my body seemed to explode in pleasure. Edward began rocking back and forth faster, his strokes longer and faster until he growled against the hollow of my throat, held himself deep within me, and called out my name once more.

With his head nestled near my neck, Edward's fingers stroked lightly over my arms, up to my shoulders, and back over my breasts before resting his hand against my stomach. I moved my eyes to see his face, and found his eyes closed, his lips moving silently. I had come to realize Edward prayed every time he took my body, though I had never asked for what he might be praying.

His eyes opened slowly, and he smiled up at me, though his expression was not normal. He seemed…anxious…when he was usually his most relaxed after his release. His chest rose as he took a breath, and the tip of Edward's finger traced the edge of my jaw as his breathing continued to slow. He placed an additional light kiss against my neck before sitting up and beginning to gather our clothing. He said we would need to head back soon, for we needed to speak with Esme, though he did not give the reason.

"I wanted to teach you reading myself," Edward said suddenly as he pulled his shirt over his head and shoved his arms through the sleeves. "But I fear I will have to turn the task over to a proper tutor."

I laced up my dress and was about to ask him why he had changed his mind, but he continued on before I had the chance.

"We will need to discuss the nobility of the surrounding lands as well," he told me. "I will need to teach you which areas are truly friendly to Forks, and which only pretend to be. I need you to know who I can truly trust, who can be trusted only to a degree, and who should be avoided. Even those within the court here. Thankfully, Emily is well trained. I'm going to move her into our rooms tonight, if you are still agreeable."

"Yes, of course…" I did not understand his sudden sense of urgency, but the look in his eyes bade me not to argue. His hand reached out and gently traced the side of my face. His eyes narrowed, and his expression was pained.

"I'm a fool, Isabella."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, choosing a wife was probably one of the more important decisions I could have made, and I treated it with such…indifference. Now that you are here, I realize how important my choice was and how I should have gone about it. I have done it all wrong."

I looked down at my hands. Though I had assumed he probably would not have chosen me if he had realized how inept I truly was when it came to matters of the court, I had not actually heard him voice it. My stomach clenched, and for the first time since our marriage was complete, I began to wonder if this was going to be the end of it – was he going to tell me now that it was all a grave mistake? After everything he had done, I had not thought such a thing possible any longer, but the reality was, I was still a commoner, and he was a prince. He had every right to have me removed.

The fear this thought evoked went far beyond my uncertain station.

"I should have thought about all the things you would need to know and understand, yet I didn't. I had but one goal in mind – refuse to marry Jessica, embarrass her and anger her father. It is only a small step in my…plan…but I should have thought it through so much more. Esme is right – how can I lead my people if I will take such an important decision and use it to further my own goals?"

I felt hot tears stinging my eyes and tried to blink them away, lest he see me wipe them with my hand. I was not going to be good enough. I had no idea how to be his wife, let alone the queen of an entire kingdom. Even if Queen Esme were to help me, how would I ever learn everything I needed to know? Edward, who was destined to be a king, admitted to making mistakes. How could I possibly be what he needed? How could I ever be good enough to be the Queen of Forks?

"I will try harder, my...Edward," I whispered. "I swear I will, I-"

"Isabella – no!" Edward rose up on his knees and grabbed my hands in his. "These are not your failings, my wife – they are mine! I can only assume it was God's intervention that has saved me – that can be the only reason my plan has somehow delivered you to me. I just have to stop assuming and start actually thinking. There is so much I need to teach you – so much you need to know. My focus has been on the one aspect of our marriage I do understand, and there are so many more lessons you must learn – not for my sake, but for your own – to keep you safe, and to prepare you for what is to come. Isabella, please…please do not believe this is a reflection of you. You are…perfect for me."

"Perfect?" There was doubt evident in my voice. I listened to the sound of the word in my head and wondered if I may have heard him wrong. If I knew so little, how could I be perfect as his wife?

"Yes, perfect," he repeated. He pulled at my hand until I was sitting in his lap. Though not in our chair, I still felt my body relax into him. "Do you not see, Isabella? You are like most of the people in my kingdom, and I am just now beginning to understand how little I know of them. I need you to teach me, too."

"But what can I teach you?"

"You can teach me what my people need," Edward said. He took my face in his hands, and his dark jade eyes blazed at me. "I have always thought myself a just ruler, but when you began telling me all these stories from your life and I realized there must be people here, in my own castle, who have lived lives not dissimilar to yours. Isabella, I've never even considered what their lives are like. It has never crossed my mind. Every time you speak of something done to you, or to those you knew, I am shocked and I am angered. My first thoughts were because Aro cares not for his people, but I myself have given servant girls to knights after winning tournaments, and I have no idea what happened to them afterwards."

"Had it not been for your intervention, I would have killed Thomas the day we arrived," he said. "If I had killed him, I would have lost you and never even known it was truly my own fault. You stopped me from making what would have been the gravest mistake of my life."

I felt another tear in my eye, though it was not for the same reason.

"I need you, Isabella," Edward continued. He turned my face to his and his lips pressed against the corner of my eye, slowly kissing the tears from my face. "I need you to show me where I am wrong."

"Your word is law," I whispered. "How can you ever be wrong?"

"You will be my voice of reason," Edward said. "Someday, when you are ready for it. I need you to be exactly who you are. I need you to help me help my people. Especially now."

"Why now?"

I watched as Edward's chest expanded with his deep breath. He let it out slowly while his eyes stared at the ground.

"I will be leaving tomorrow," Edward finally said with his eyes still downcast. I felt my chest tighten.

"Leaving?"

"Jasper is riding here tonight, and Alice will stay in Castle Forks until we return."

"Where are you going?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"To war."

And that was when I first began to feel like there was a hole in my chest.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So, if the royalty's word is law, can they ever do wrong, in the legal sense? Hmm…

Jake's a dog, too…snicker.

Edward discovered the true value of his servants when he was unable to get to Isabella, didn't he? Do you think he will really change his ways now? Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

The Fandoms Fight Tsunami compilation is complete! Everyone who donated should have received their copy, including the EPOV outtake from UC chapter 18. It's not too late to donate to get your copy! Go to their website for details.

fandomfightstsunami dot blogspot dot com

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. About penises.


	23. Dolefully Struggle

**Author's Notes:**

******Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Here we go again!

In case you were hiding under a rock a week ago, Michael Sheen (Aro from the movies) was on VH1 reading (I still can't believe it) part of Unexpected Circumstances chapter 1. If you haven't seen it, you can pretty much google "Michael Sheen Reading Fanfiction" and find it, but it's also on my blog here - (dot)com/2011/05/somebody-pinch-me-did-michael-sheen(dot)html

Thanks for all the messages letting me know about it, and sorry I couldn't answer them all. Between PMs, IMs, Twitter and emails, I had over 2000 messages that day when I got home. It was truly amazing, I was floored, amazed, honored, and thrilled UC was chosen. It's overly dramatic and funny as hell! Laugh! You'll never hear the words "Are you agreeable?" in any other voice - guaranteed.

**Welcome to the insane number of new readers Michael Sheen and VH1 have sent my way!**

Thanks a bizzilian times to my beta, DK, who not only fixes the errors, but reassures me when I need it! :)

And now...on with the show!

**Even his smell has dissipated from the pillows.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Dolefully Struggle**

"War?" The word came out of my mouth in barely a whisper.

Edward nodded his head once.

"With Volterra?"

He nodded again.

"King Aro has amassed an army," Edward confirmed, and I remembered the words of the forester from days ago. "Those that attacked us were not robbers, but men from Volterra hoping to ambush me on my way back from Whitlock. If we had paused much longer they would have had many more men waiting to claim my life and likely yours as well. They sit near our borders now, barely a day's ride from here. Their intent is clear."

I was completely unable to respond. Since the day we were wed, I knew this was what he wanted – what he had planned to do since long before he brought me back here as his wife – but it did not make his words expected. I knew though – I knew something was wrong since the day we picked Emily up from William and took her to meet the rest of Edward's dogs. Since that day he had been distant and often completely absent.

We rode back to the castle in near silence, speaking only of mundane things and not breeching the subject of Edward's impending departure. He gripped me tightly against his chest, and his lips met with the top of my head over and over again.

When we returned to our rooms in the evening, my eyes fell upon the leather-wrapped package I had planned to save for the celebration of Edward's birth. I felt pressure behind my eyes as I reached for the gift and unwrapped it slowly.

"My…Edward?"

Edward broke into a smile for the first time since we had left the meadow.

"Yes, my Isabella?" He cocked his head to one side and graced me with his half smile. I felt my cheeks redden. If we were married for fifty years, I would never get used to that particular expression.

"May I…give you something?"

"I can think of something I would like to get from you," he said darkly. I turned to find his eyes moving slowly down my body and back up again.

"It is not that," I said as I turned my head shyly back to the bound leather. I reached in and brought out the saddle blanket. "I…um…this was some of the cloth you bought for me. It is actually for Volvo, I suppose.

I decided to just hand it to him, before I lost my nerve all together. Edward took the bundle of cloth from me and examined it.

" I have been learning to embroider," I explained, feeling abruptly foolish.

"You embroidered the Cullen Coat of Arms?"

"Yes," I replied. "It does not look as good as the Queen's work, but I am getting better."

"You have done a fine job," he said. He opened the cloth up and examined the whole piece. "It is a saddle blanket, yes? The embroidery will rest right near Volvo's left shoulder."

"Yes it will." I smiled, glad it was obvious.

Edward's eyes met mine, and he leaned forward to kiss me lightly on my lips.

"Thank you, my wife."

"I have one more thing for you," I said quietly. I wasn't sure why I felt nervous giving a gift to him directly, even though he had accepted the one for Volvo gracefully enough.

"What do you have?" Edward's half smile appeared, making his eyes twinkle with playfulness. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I realized he might think I was offering something else. I blushed readily, and he laughed. "Go on – tell me."

"It is just a little thing," I said with a shrug as I brought the green silk out and held it to him. Edward took it in his hands, turning it over and over.

"Is it a scarf?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "You are to wear it round your neck, though. It is supposed to be worn under your armor to bring you luck."

"Luck?"

"And keep you safe," I added softly. "Esme told me if I made you something to wear near your heart, it would bring you luck."

"It is like a baldric then?" he asked as he raised his arms and positioned it over one shoulder and across his heart. I nodded, glad he understood. "You made this for me?"

"Yes." I stepped from one foot to the other, and my voice dropped in volume. "When you wear it, the embroidery goes…um…it goes over your heart."

"I will wear it with the utmost pride," he said as he adjusted it until the embroidery was in just the right place. His fingers touched the edge of my jaw, and he turned my face to look at him.

"Perhaps it will keep you safe in the days to come," I said quietly. I tried hold in the tears I could feel in my eyes. I wanted to be strong for him. I didn't want him to see me upset.

"Thank you," he said quietly, his eyes intense. He looked at me for a long moment before he dropped his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at me again. "Isabella, I know we have not been in each other's company for so very long, but…"

He paused a moment and smiled broadly, his fingers still tracing my cheek. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment and he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I will be eternally grateful that you caught my eye that day," he finally said. "So much has changed since then, though it has not even been a month. I have longed for war with Aro for so long, and now that it has come, all I can think of is the dread I feel when faced with leaving you here. I expected to be eager for war, but now…"

His arms wrapped around my waist and he brought me to him.

"What is different?" I asked.

"I do not know if I can bear being away from you," Edward murmured into my neck.

Later that evening, after Edward had filled me with his child-giving seed, he held my body close and his lips found that spot on my neck, right underneath my ear, to kiss and suck. With his face still in the space between my head and shoulder, he drifted quickly into sleep. This did not surprise me, for I knew he had not slept much these past few nights.

My mind could not rest, even though my body desired it. I felt as though I was trying to memorize the feel of his warm body against me, his hands in my hair, and the slow, steady rhythm of his slumbered breaths. I reached up to touch the side of his rough face, and wondered if I should have shaved him the night before, since it would be some time before I would have another opportunity.

Some time.

But how long?

How long did a war last? I had no idea when he might return, and I found myself wondering if there was something I should say to my husband – some words of encouragement or of comfort, though I did not have any words to offer. There were words I wished to say – longed to say – but the time did not seem to be right.

"I love you," I whispered softly as I stroked the side of his face, confident that only the darkness had heard me. Rousing my husband from sleep was quite a task, and I knew my quiet words would not even come close. These were the words that ran through my mind continuously as I thought of how our day would start, with Edward leading his army away from the castle and off to war with Volterra. Would telling him such words spur on his bravery, or cause him distress? What if he thought I only said the words because he was leaving, and not because I truly felt for him? I remembered well his words when he took me as his wife for the first time – when he said he hoped that someday we would have stronger feelings for each other. Though I was sure he did not yet feel such for me, my own feelings became more apparent to me each day.

The hours wore on, and as I took a deep breath, I was no more decided on the matter than I had been at the beginning of the night. I lay my head back on Edward's chest and closed my eyes, though I knew it was too late and dawn would be upon us before I would find any slumber.

As warm breezes began to rustle through our open windows, I felt Edward stir in his sleep, and gently ran my fingers over the side of his rough face. He hummed under his breath, and his head turned to kiss the side of my hand.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked quietly.

"Somewhat," I said, for I had dozed a little.

He turned his body towards me and pulled me tightly against him. His fingers brushed slowly up and down my arm. There was still some time before dawn and his departure.

"You must promise me something," he said into the darkness. "You must take care of yourself for me. I do not know how long I may be away from the castle, but I want to be sure when I return to find you in good health. Perhaps even showing my child in your belly, hmm?"

His smile was impossible not to return as he rolled over top of me and brought us together as one. My arms wrapped tightly around his back as he moved inside of me, but I was far too anxious to relax under his touch and find my release. Edward seemed to sense this, and kissed me softly as he poured into me only a few minutes after he started.

His hand moved up my shoulder to cup my face, and I turned to look at him. His thumb brushed my cheek, and his expression was melancholy as he traced the lines of my face.

"Promise me," he repeated, his voice more earnest than it had been before. "Rest and eat properly. You had almost nothing of your dinner last night."

"I will try," I told him. "Will you do the same?"

He continued to look into my eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Battle tends to make for good rest and a hearty appetite." He tried to smile, but it faltered quickly. I turned my head to lie on his shoulder, and his hand went to my hair, stroking it gently as the sun began to place an eerie glow in the field outside our window.

"I will worry for your safety," I admitted.

"I shall be fine, my wife," he said. "And the castle guard will remain partially intact, so you will not be without protection. Colin will remain as your guard, and I believe Emily is adjusting well to the pack, and will also provide you security."

This was not something I had considered.

"They could come here?" I whispered.

"I will not allow that," Edward stated with conviction. "But it is always better to remain cautious."

I looked to him, intending to press him on the matter, but was interrupted by his mouth on mine, his hands pressed tightly to my back as he kissed me again and again. They were light, quiet kisses, and when he was finished, his eyes bore into mine as he touched my face and hair. I looked closely at him, wondering when I would feel again the touch of his hands in my hair or his lips on my throat.

All too soon, he rose quietly and began to dress as I heated water for his tea and donned a simple dress. I took his arm as we walked in silence to the field where Jasper was already assembled with many men and what appeared to be hundreds of warhorses.

Carlisle and Esme appeared shortly after, and I spotted Alice sitting off to the side of the field and staring at her hands clasped in her lap. She occasionally glanced at Jasper, who was instructing a page on the proper adjustment of a horse's saddle. Edward released my arm and went to him, speaking quietly with words I could not hear. The men assembled outside the gates were kissing wives and children before mounting their horses and lining up with the rest of the men.

I could not help but wonder which of them were saying their final goodbyes.

All of us stood outside the castle gates. The field was literally covered with men and horses as far as I could see. Black and gold banners were held high in the front of the group, and others held spears, halberds and maces high into the air as they shouted back and forth to each other in the dim morning light.

Edward and Jasper approached, and Esme immediately grabbed Edward and buried her forehead against his chest. He held her tightly and spoke softly into her ear. Alice and Jasper leaned close to one another, their hands grasped tightly together as they just stared into each other's eyes, not speaking. Esme finally released Edward from her grasp and told him to be careful. Carlisle and Edward clasped each other's forearms and spoke softly before Carlisle took Esme's arm and led her back away from the scene.

I stood in muted shock, my brain unable to truly process everything that was happening so quickly. Edward's eyes looked into mine, and he closed the distance between us and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I will return to you," he said.

As much as I wished to believe his promise, I knew it was a promise he could not guarantee. I closed my eyes as I felt the back of his hand slide over my face. I could feel the eyes of those in the court who had come to see the knights off to battle, as well as the eyes of the knights as they watched our exchange. I wished I had the forethought to have said my goodbyes to him in the privacy of our rooms.

"Please be careful," I responded. I looked back to his eyes and felt a tear escape from the corner of my eye.

"No…no…Isabella, do not cry." His fingertip captured the wetness before he leaned close to kiss the same spot on my cheek.

"I don't wish to be apart from you," I said as I leaned against his hand.

"You will be with me," he said softly. He took my hand and placed it over his heart and over the baldric he wore underneath the links of chainmail. "Right here with me – always."

Again, those three words came to my thoughts, and I wanted to say them. Again, I stayed my tongue, knowing this was not the right time. Still, my emotions took over, and I was unable to hold back any longer. I threw myself against his chest and my tears flowed freely.

Edward held me to him a moment before he pulled my arms from around him and he forcefully separated our bodies. His hand touched the side of my face, and his lips brushed over mine. When I looked to his eyes, there seemed to be more he wanted to say, but as his lips parted and his tongue licked over them, he said no more words.

He turned and mounted his horse, calling to his men as they all began to ride through the castle gates. I stared after him, my unwavering gaze at his back until not only Edward but the rest of the company had disappeared from view.

I felt a hand on my arm, and I turned to find Esme beside me, her eyes also full of tears. She pulled both Alice and me close to her, and we all embraced together.

"Be strong for them," she whispered to us. "Pray for them. It is all we can do now."

…

The thoughts and feelings that went through my mind during those first few days were far too convoluted and confusing. I knew of Edward's desire for war since the first day I came to Forks, and though I had considered what it might be like in the back of my mind, the reality of it was far, far different.

My mind would not stop producing the most horrific of images, usually dealing with a messenger coming to our rooms to inform me of Edward's demise on the battle field. Every time the door to our rooms opened – usually with either Jane or Samantha, Thomas' wife bringing me something to eat, which remained untouched – I cringed, sure that this was the time they would tell me of my husband's death.

At one point, my concern had been only for myself, wondering what would become of me if Edward were no more. Now, I did not care. If he fell, whatever happened to me no longer mattered. I could go back to being a handmaid – perhaps to Alice. It would be preferable than to only be known as Sir Edward's widow.

I lost track of the number of days I simply lay in our bed trying to stop thoughts of Edward from plaguing my conscious mind, and occasionally sleeping when I could no longer keep my eyes open. Alice had sat beside me a few times, and I tried to hold conversation with her, but her state was not much better than mine. I feared we were worse for each other rather than better.

When a messenger finally came to my door, my body went cold as he began to speak.

"Your presence is demanded by Esme, Queen of Forks," he said simply, and then left the room.

His words did nothing to ease my sense of dread as I pulled myself from my position on the bed and found Jane waiting to help me dress. I wanted to fight her on the choice of attire, but we both knew if Queen Esme was calling for me, I needed to be properly dressed.

"You may go, Jane," Esme said as we entered the grand hall and approached the throne. Carlisle was not present, nor were there any other members of the court – only Esme, with Alice standing beside her. "Isabella, we need to speak."

I felt my hands begin to tremble, and I found myself unable to look into the Queen's face.

"I know what you are feeling," she started, "for I have felt it many times before. But you cannot continue as you have been. If you do, I will be forced to send you to another part of the kingdom, so your influence does not compromise our people."

Had I heard her right? Was the Queen going to send me away? If I were to be sent to another part of the kingdom, where would I sleep, and with whom would I stay? I thought of the rooms I was in, and how many of the items there still carried Edward's scent, or even his very presence.

The very idea of being away from the rooms I shared with my husband was absolutely unendurable.

"Please, my Queen." My voice was barely a whisper. "Please do not send me away. I will do whatever you ask of me…I meant no harm…"

"I realize that, Isabella." Queen Esme reached out and took my hand. "I do not wish to be cruel, but our people are talking, and they are worried. They need to have confidence in their prince's army, and how can they feel as such when his own wife is so devastated by the war that she will not leave her rooms?"

"I feel the same as you," Alice spoke up. "Mother's already told me the same thing. Knowing Jasper is so far from me…and possibly in danger…it is very tempting to do as you have done and isolate myself, but we cannot do that. Our people need us to show our strength."

I had not considered it in such a way. I was not used to even the idea of others looking to me for their guidance, and I felt a completely different chill run up my spine. Was I worthy of this station?

For the sake of Edward and the sake of his people, I would have to be worthy.

"Edward expected Emily to be in your rooms by now," Esme told me. "She was to be included in part of your guard, and yet she is still with the rest of the pack. I do not thing Edward would like that news, do you?"

"No, my Queen," I said softly, looking down at my feet and clasping my hands together.

"Isabella, I am not chastising you," the Queen said. "I am concerned for you and for your health. You are not eating well, and I know your nights are without rest. The messenger keeps inquiring about your well being at Edward's request, I'm sure. Thus far, I have kept him from checking on you personally, but it is only a matter of time before Edward demands it. How do you think he would react?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and then nodded. I could not argue with her, even if I were so inclined. If Edward came back and found me as I had been only an hour ago, he would be most displeased.

"You have to care for yourself," Esme said. "Not just for your own sake, but for Edward's. You are a part of the royal family now, Isabella. Your duties lie outside of yourself. One of the things we must do is think of our people first, and ourselves second. Do what you must do for the kingdom, and then you will have the luxury of doing what you wish."

"Yes, my Queen," I said quietly.

Queen Esme stood and stepped up to me.

"None of that now," she said with a slight smile. "You are my son's beloved wife, and my title is not necessary when you speak, regardless of the topic."

I smiled and nodded again. Her hand ran over my hair and stopped at my shoulder.

"He cares very much for you," Esme told me. "Do you realize this?"

"I…I think so," I replied. "I care for him, too."

"I can see that." Esme nodded and stepped back. "Now go to the kitchens and eat. You need your nourishment."

I bowed my head and did as my Queen bade me.

After that conversation, I spent my days just trying to keep myself together – for the sake of Alice, Esme, Jane, and the other people of the kingdom. I ate because I had promised Edward I would, though it was difficult to eat much. At night, I could not force myself to sleep, and spent much of the time clutching Edward's pillow to my chest and being only marginally comforted by his scent. Every time I closed my eyes or took a bite from my plate, I could not help but wonder what he was doing now. Was he fighting, his sword drawn high above his head as he charged into the middle of battle? Did he fight from atop his steed, or on the ground? What if he was thrown from his horse? What if he was hurt, right now, as I rested or ate or spoke of mundane things with Jane?

What if he was lying on the field of battle, at this very moment, injured…dying…

While I did what? Worked on my sewing?

I was literally disgusted with myself, but I still spent my days smiling and speaking pleasantly with the people around the castle. In the afternoons I went to check on Edward's dogs, and smiled at the stable boy who made sure they were fed properly.

At night, I let it all come back to me.

I sat in our chair with Emily at my side. Jane continued to offer to stay with me through the nights, but as always I sent her away. Having anyone else in the room only reminds me that he is not here. I don't even know where he is – still on the road to Volterra? Camped somewhere near the border, waiting for the enemy to attack? Or was he – right now – engaged in battle, his life in danger?

A cold shiver ran up my spine.

I had not told him I loved him, and now I wish that I had.

I blinked a few times and realized the fire had nearly gone out, and it was quite late. I had barely slept since he left, and though I was exhausted, I did not try to fool myself into believing slumber would come easily to me this night.

I pointed to Emily's cushion by the fireplace, and she obediently clambered in and lay down. Tossing a few more logs onto the fire, I stood and walked across the room to the bed. I lay down on my back and stared at the dark ceiling, illuminated only by the firelight.

Even his smell has dissipated from the pillows.

_He could be dead or dying right now…_

I pushed the thoughts from my head and tried to quiet my mind enough to sleep.

…

The days passed.

In the mornings, I sat in the chair by the fireplace, drank the tea Jane prepared for me, and tried to prepare myself for the coming day. I would dress in the finest dresses and go to the grand hall to meet with those in the court. Afterwards, Alice would spend a few hours a day tutoring me. I had learned the sounds of the letters and was starting to read a few simple phrases.

In the afternoons, I worked on my embroidery, often sitting on one of the benches near the marketplace, where many of the people of Forks would stop and speak to me. I smiled for them, I kept conversations pleasant for them, and I felt like every word out of my mouth was a lie.

In the evenings, I would sit in the garden with Jane or sometimes Alice. Jane told me little of her life with Sir Riley, and I could see she did not wish to speak of that time. She did speak of her life in Seattle before she was sold to Sir Riley, and seemed to have fond memories of tending to fields before hardships on the family who took her in necessitated her sale.

I shuddered when I thought of what she must have endured the two years she had been with that awful man. Even compared to me, she was quite young, and conducted herself more as a child than as a woman. She was still gracious and helpful in all things, and had even begun to help care for Samantha – the wife of the brave carriage driver who had saved me. She was a small, frail woman with silver hair and hands that shook when she worked for too long. As Edward had promised, Samantha had her own area in the servants' rooms. Though she could do little work, she was still paid a full servants wage for the few hours she was able to help prepare food for the kitchens.

As I learned the different nobles in the Kingdom of Forks and their relationships with each other, the days continued to pass. As I began reading small parts of scripture that were not too difficult, the days passed. As I sewed, walked through the marketplace, or helped Esme tend the gardens, the days passed.

I held it in. I did not let the people see the state I felt inside.

At night I began to pray for my husband.

…

Esme convinced me to stay in the Women's Room during my bleeding, just to keep with the tradition, though I would not have been required with Edward away. The days there passed even more slowly as I hid my disappointment, for I would have been quite grateful to discover Edward's child inside of me. I had thought of what it would have been like to be able to tell him when he returned, but it was not to be. I thought of all the times Edward had not returned to our bed at night, when he had been consumed with the impending battles.

The day after I returned to my own rooms, Jane was there, filling the bath with hot water from the kettle. I finally allowed her to coax me into the tub. Jane poured water over my head as I sat in the person-sized bathtub in the bedroom. I had never even taken such a bath, but apparently Esme suggested it, I assumed her words to be more of an order than a suggestion.

I tried to lean back and relax in the warm water as Jane washed my hair. I had not yet before this evening even thought of using the person-sized leather tub for bathing, and I had to admit it definitely had its advantages. It was obviously made with Edward in mind, and there was plenty of room for me to stretch out my legs and just let the warm water flow over me. I breathed in the deep, lavender smell Jane had added to the water and tried not to think.

It was difficult.

It had been so long since Edward and his army had left for Volterra. There had been a messenger nearly every day who brought news to Carlisle of the war's progress, though I was not privy to all the information. Carlisle would hear the messenger's report first, and would then speak with Esme, Alice and me. I was quite sure we did not hear everything he did, but what we did hear was bad enough.

Volterra's army outnumbered Edward's two to one, and even though Edward's men were skilled, many had been lost in the three battles that had commenced since the beginning. At the time of the last report, both Jasper and Edward were without great injury.

Jane poured more water over my head, and I closed my eyes. The warm water felt good, but all I could really think about was how I now wanted to have Edward back so I could bathe him here. I squeezed my eyes shut, breathed deeply, and tried to pull myself together. Jane finished rinsing me and then helped me out of the bath. She brought forth a soft cloth to dry me and then helped me into my dressing gown. I dismissed her soon after, preferring my solace.

My fingers rubbed the top of Emily's head as I stared at the fire, passing what I hoped would be enough time to allow me to sleep. When I felt so exhausted I could barely see the embers, I finally moved myself to the bed.

The evening was stiflingly hot, and there was little breeze from the window. I wrapped my hair up around my hand and lay it out against the pillow to try to cool myself off somewhat. It did not truly help, or at least not significantly. I pushed the sheets away and rolled over, closing my eyes tightly until sleep finally came, however briefly.

I woke abruptly.

The fire had gone out, but the heat of the summer night was still nearly choking me. It would have made it difficult to sleep under the best of conditions, and in my mental state I had only dozed off and on through the first part of the night. I could hear Emily getting off of her raised cushion to opt for the coolness of the floor near the morning room instead.

I dozed for a short time.

My head felt strange, and I had no ability to focus as I was roused unexpectedly from sleep yet again. I felt movement on the bed, and for a moment I thought Emily had actually jumped up to the mattress. I could not see anything in the deep black of the moonless night, but whatever was sitting beside me was much larger than the dog. I felt deft fingers brush against my arm, and I gasped in a breath in order to scream.

"Shh shh shh!" A voice called out. I felt a hand cover my lips, pressing down. "Do not cry out, my beautiful wife."

"Edward?" My dreams had become so real now, I could hardly tell the difference, for I was sure the hands on me belonged to my husband, but how could it be so?

"Yes." His fingers released my lips, and both hands coiled around my back and I inhaled his scent, heavy and comforting.

"Edward!" I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Edward, are you really here?"

"Yes, my wife." He lay down beside me, and I moved close to him. I reached up and stroked his cheek as he laid his head atop mine.

"Is it over?" I asked tentatively. His hair, grown longer since I had seen him last, brushed my cheek as he shook his head.

"I needed to see you…know for myself that you are all right. The messenger's information was too vague." His hands traveled my body, as if taking inventory. He paused as his fingers brushed over my sides. "You are not eating enough."

I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his neck.

"I am trying, my…Edward," I told him. He pulled me away from his skin and kissed me softly. My hands found his shoulders, and I gripped the chainmail of his shirt overtop the leather armor covering his body. I wondered again if I was in a dream, but if so it was a dream made of the most real sensations.

"I have missed you so much," he whispered against the flesh at my neck. His mouth opened, and his tongue tasted my skin. His hot breath covered my face as his hands covered my body. "You smell so good…like the lavender bushes in the garden. Please…Isabella…I need you."

"Yes," I said with a nod, and his hands grasped the hem of my nightdress, ridding me of it quickly. I heard the clink of his mail shirt as he dropped it off the side of the bed, and a moment later felt him pressed close against me, the warmth of his skin enveloping me as his mouth crashed to mine. His hand slid down my arm, over my waist and to my leg before he brought it around to the inside of my thigh. He nudged my legs apart, and his fingers searched and discovered.

Edward drew the moisture from my body with his fingers, using it to coat between my legs and up to the tiny spot he knew so well. His fingers circled it, moistening the flesh before they reached back inside of me, and his thumb pressed and rubbed. His lips sucked gently at my neck as his fingers pumped inside of me, curling back suddenly as he pressed again with his thumb.

"Edward! Edward!"

My body shuddered and clamped down on his fingers. I heard his own gasp as I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his arm. My head thrashed from side to side as his kept up his steady rhythm until I fell apart completely. His kisses trailed from below my ear, down my neck, and back up again.

Edward shifted, and I opened my legs to him more completely as he settled between them and readied himself. With soft touches from his lips against my temple, I felt him guide himself to my body, and the warm, welcome pleasure washed over me as he pushed forward and buried himself in me.

As we connected – his body joining with mine so completely – I took a long, deep breath. It was the first I had truly been able to fill my lungs since he had gone. The touch of his tongue was on my nipples, licking in circles at first, but then sucking in earnest. His hands explored where his mouth did not, all the while keeping his slow, steady thrusts inside of me.

"So beautiful…so soft…my wife…" he mumbled into my skin.

My fingers touched his hair, his arms, and his shoulders – running my hands over and over his skin like I could not get enough of it. I couldn't. He said it was not over – he may even be leaving yet tonight. I wrapped my arms around him and raised my head up to run my cheek over the top of his head. His mouth released my nipple and he kissed me, his tongue caressing mine as his hips continued their ceaseless rhythm.

Edward's warm hands were in my hair, on my face, sliding over my ribs and down to my hips. Even with the heat of the summer night heavy in the air, his touch was comforting to my skin. I reached around his back, gripping tightly to the muscles just below his shoulders as his movements began to quicken. I lay my head back, wrapped my legs around his hips and tried to match his hurried movements.

I heard his low moan as I felt him empty inside of me, his body going suddenly taut as his hips collided with mine. He held himself there a moment before his muscles relaxed and he rolled to his side, holding me close and nuzzling the skin at my neck.

"Do you need anything?" I asked softly. "Water? Or tea?"

"I just want to hold you." His head rested heavily on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around me. I felt his fingers skim my belly before they wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close. My hands went to his hair, stroking it softly from the top of his head, down his temple, and then merging with his beard down to his chin.

"If it is not over," I asked tentatively, "how are you here?"

"I had to see you…be with you," he said. "I have been…insane without you."

I felt his fingertips clench, digging into my skin.

"I rode alone. I left the rest of them behind, hiding in the forests. God, Isabella – what have I done?"

My muscles tensed as the words poured from his mouth in a rush.

"I had good men, Isabella." He raised his head to look me in the eyes. The sorrow etched on his face tore at my heart. "I trained them myself…they were good soldiers. But there were just too many. I did not believe he could gather such an army together in so short a time. I didn't realize…"

His breath hitched in his throat, and he held his eyes closed tightly.

"They are almost all dead," he said softly. He opened his eyes, and they implored me. "Where did he get so many men? You lived in his house...where did they come from?"

I could only shake my head in answer.

"I am responsible for all of it. I knew when I chose you it would be the final straw – the final insult to bring him to action. I did it with purpose and clear intent. All of their deaths are on my hands. All of them my fault...and I…I…I do _not _regret my actions."

His eyes darted to mine again, and his hand reached to my cheek. He stroked my skin softly.

"I cannot regret them," he said quietly, "for they brought you to me. God must have had some plan in mind, because He gave you to me. But the cost…so high…but you are so, so worth it to me."

His other hand came up and he held my face between his palms. His eyes looked deep into me as he leaned forward.

"I love you, my beautiful wife. You are my world, and regardless of the loss I would never, ever take back any of my actions if it would mean to not have you. I love you."

My skin began to tingle as his words took meaning inside my head, and I tried to search his eyes for some indication I had either heard wrong, or the words were not true. I found none, and chastised myself for ever considering it. Edward was not such a man to say such words without cause.

"Edward…" I reached up and touched his face, drawing my fingers over his jaw before I lifted my head up and placed my lips against his. "I love you, my husband. You are everything to me."

His eyes widened as he looked down at me.

"I did not truly even dream…" he started to say, but quickly shook his head and ended his sentence with his mouth against mine. He continued to whisper the words against my mouth as I did the same. Eventually, he moved his lips to my neck, settling into the place where he seemed to like the most. He held me, and I ran my fingers through his hair for some time before he spoke again.

"I have to surrender." Edward's whispered words cut through me. "If I surrender now, allow them to take what they have already gained without protest, I should at least be able to keep them away from here – away from you. Away from my people. I will have to give him what he wants."

"What does he want?" I asked.

"Masen Castle," Edward said. "He has always wanted it."

"Why?"

"I have never understood his fascination with it. It does not matter now – if I offer it to him, he will let me end this. I must be able to bring peace back to Forks."

His fingers found mine and he brought them up to his lips, slowly kissing my knuckles. He rubbed the side of his face against the backs of my fingers, and then held then against his chest.

"I have failed," he whispered. "What must you think of me?"

I gripped his hands as they began to shake.

"I think you are considering your people first, with yourself behind them and your kingdom," I told him.

His eyes turned to meet mine, and a slow smile crossed his face.

"You sound like my mother," he said quietly. He reached up and touched my cheek, then leaned in to kiss me softly. "Very, very wise."

"She has taught me much," I said.

"I can see you have taken her words to heart quickly," he mused, "when it often took me many hard lessons before I understood her words. You are a very smart woman, my wife."

I knew he could not see the blush on my face, but his fingers stroked across my cheekbone anyway.

"I will have to return to my men soon," Edward said. "But I loathe the idea of leaving you. I swear, I will return as soon as I am able."

"I will be here, waiting for you," I whispered in return. "I love you."

The words seemed so easy now, and his returning smile and sentiment was enough to send my heart into rapid thumps against my chest. Edward held me a moment longer, then pulled himself out of the bed and across the room, pausing briefly to stroke Emily's head. He did not look back as he left our rooms, and even as I watched him ride off into the night from our window, he did not turn his face to look at me.

A messenger returned late the next evening with news of Edward's surrender to King Aro.

And that is how Forks lost the war.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Phew! They finally said it! (They almost didn't!)

Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I really struggled with this chapter for some reason, and ended up re-writing it three times. I think I hate having them apart as much as anyone does, maybe. Yes, my writing woes have sparked Soccerward, so go check out my new story - Offside - when you get the chance (post-a-day-silliness again) on FFN.

Update - two weeks.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. About penises.


	24. Lamentably Arrange

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Hello again everyone! Hope life is treating you well. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews – I love hearing everyone's thoughts and theories on what's happening or what might coming next. FFN has been flaking again. There are a couple of days where I can't respond to the reviews that have been left. I really do read and appreciate them all though – thanks so much!

Several asked how UC ended up being chosen by VH1. It was mostly a random thing – they were looking for a story that had Aro in it, and came across UC. I think that's funny, since he didn't read any of the Aro bits. hehe

Thanks a bizzillion times over to DK, my beta reader. You rock!

I'd suggest getting out the extra-grippy gloves and hanging on tight here. This story is about to start earning its angst rating. Tissues and/or a defibrillator may be needed towards the end.

Brave, trusting souls…continue.

**"No matter what, Isabella – I belong to you."**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Lamentably Arrange**

It was a bittersweet moment when the scout on top of the castle called out, signaling the return of Edward's army. As the people of Forks crowded around the castle entrance, what was left of the men who went off to fight came into view. As the small group approached, the sounds of those who lost their loved ones rose up into the early evening sky.

As I spotted Edward atop Volvo, his silhouette catching my eye immediately as he appeared on the horizon, I knew from his posture that he was weary and despondent. I longed to run to him, as some of the other wives were doing as they saw their husbands in the distance, but I stood my ground. I stood tall as Esme did beside me, ready to greet the army as a whole, recognize their sacrifices, and do what I could to help our people rectify the loss in their hearts. When our people were cared for, then I would tend to my husband.

Thirty eight of Edward's two hundred and fifty men returned. Some of those that did make it were greatly injured, being brought back in make-shift carts dragged behind the horses. Some were beyond hope, and only returned to die in their own lands, with their families around them.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the cart that bore Seth.

He was lying on his back, his right thigh wrapped tightly in cloth. Edward dropped from Volvo's back – handing the reins to Michael – and walked beside my former bodyguard with Jasper closely behind. Edward's eyes met mine only briefly as the horses came to a halt near the gates. He reached over and helped Jasper to pull Seth from the cart, carefully wrapping his arm under the injured leg. Though conscious, Seth was in obvious pain, and the bandages around his leg were seeped in dark blood. The two knights carried him past the onlookers and into the castle as the rest of the court followed.

"If he had not taken such injury, Edward might not have come out of the final battle unscathed," I heard Michael said to Carlisle as he walked up beside us. "We owe Seth for the life of the Prince."

"We will repay that debt in any way we can," Carlisle responded.

I followed behind with the royal family as they took Seth to the army's living quarters and placed him on one of the beds. Edward placed his hand on the man's shoulder and spoke softly to him, and Seth nodded his response. Edward then turned and came to me and placed his palm against the side of my face, his eyes full of concern.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Edward asked.

"I will look," I said, "but I know so little of wounds such as these. I don't know if I have the skill to help him."

"Whatever you can do," Edward said as his hand dropped from my cheek. "Anything."

I held back my tears as I approached. Seth was laid on his back on the mattress, cringing in pain as his leg was shifted. Jasper and Michael were up near his head as I slowly unwound the bandages from his leg. The cut was deep, red, and continued to bleed lightly. I remembered Kate speaking once of using a sewing needle and thread to bind a bad cut together, but I was not sure if such a thing could really be done.

Jane appeared, bringing Seth a cup of tea she said would help with the pain. He drank it down as I talked to Edward about Kate and her unusual sewing. His eyes widened at the thought, but when he spoke his voice was desperate.

"Do you think you could do such a thing?" he asked. "Use a needle to sew through a man's skin? I have heard of it, but I have never seen it done."

"I do not know," I admitted. "I have not done it before. It would be very painful."

"If it could save his leg, he would endure the pain."

I nodded and sent Jane for my sewing needles and the strongest thread she could find. Michael fetched water and cloths to clean blood from the leg while Edward attempted his own brand of pain reduction – in the form of mead.

As Seth drank, I put everything I would need on the end of the bed.

"He will have to be held down, I think." I looked to Edward, who nodded and switched places with Michael. He knelt on the floor and wrapped his hands around the young man's calf – holding it firmly against the bed while I wiped blood from the gash in his thigh.

Seth's body jerked as the needle entered through his skin, but he did endure, as Edward said, until I had to pull the skin tightly taut as the thread attempted to hold the cut together. I wished to be able to close my ears as well as my eyes as he began to scream – necessitating both Jasper and Carlisle to hold him against the bed as he thrashed. Edward's arms flexed, and the muscles grew tight as he tried to keep the leg from moving.

"Work quickly!" he growled.

"I am trying," I replied. I did not want to have to retrace my stitches, so I knew I needed to be careful. One of the other solders joined us to keep Seth as still as possible. I had managed to sew up two-thirds of the wound when Seth's body went still.

"Is he-" Edward cried out to Jasper.

"Passed out," Jasper replied with a shake of his head. "He still breathes. We should finish quickly – I do not know if he can take much more."

With Seth unconscious, I could work faster to complete the remaining stitches to hold the wound closed. With Jane's help, I wrapped clean bandages around the whole leg and sat back. Esme came up beside me, holding out a bowl of clean water. The Queen herself helped me to clean the blood from my hands, and the King and Prince moved Seth to a more comfortable resting place.

"Will he live?" Esme asked quietly.

"Only time will tell," I said. "He is through the worst of it, I think. But I know very little of healing."

"You were magnificent," Esme stated. "It is fitting – he saved Edward, and now you may save him."

When the tears came to my eyes this time, I left them fall.

Jane was left to watch over Seth as Edward and I followed the King and Queen back to the grand hall, Jasper and Alice trailing behind. When we arrived, there were a few members of the court there waiting for us, and Edward gave a quick recount of Aro's army, the battles they fought over the three months he was gone, the losses, and the conditions of his surrender.

There were many concessions Edward was forced to give to Volterra. His title to Masen Castle was given to Aro, along with the lands encompassing the village of LaPush. In addition, Aro now held a high position in the court at Forks and would be coming to the castle on a regular basis to meet with Carlisle and Edward. This, it seemed, was the greatest of all the losses Forks was to endure with the loss of the war.

After hearing the recount of Edward surrender, Carlisle dismissed us, telling Edward to rest and tend to me. His weary eyes met mine, and he did not hesitate to take my arm and lead me to our rooms. As soon as the door behind me was closed, I was in my husband's arms and being carried swiftly to our bed. He pulled off my clothing unceremoniously and discarded his in the same manner.

His hands reacquainted themselves with my curves, sliding slowly from my shoulders to my hips before coming back up to wrap around my breasts. He suckled each of them in turn as he slowly brought our bodies together.

My head dropped back, and I groaned at the feeling of the pressure inside of me as he entered. It was so very, very missed while he was away. For a long moment, he stayed buried inside of me, and I was grateful. When he began to move, he moved slowly in and out of me as his mouth warmed my nipples. One of his hands found its way down between our bodies, and his thumb matched the pace of his slow thrusts.

"Oh! Edward!" I cried out as his motions quickened and my body responded, clenching tightly around him. My fingers dug into his shoulder blades and my back arched as his tongue and teeth continued to work my nipples.

"I love you…my wife…"

"My Edward…"

Edward moaned his prayers as he filled me, the tight muscles of his arms capturing my body and holding it firmly against his own. Rolling to his side, he held me in his tight embrace as his mouth kissed and nibbled at my neck.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"And I love you," he replied. "More than you will ever know. Images of you in my head were the only reason I could keep going. Even when loss was inevitable, I knew I had to get back to you…see your face again…"

"I missed you so much!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and finally let my tears flow freely. He held me tight against him, whispering softly to me and rocking our bodies together.

Though still exhausted from countless nights of poor sleep, neither Edward nor I did much sleeping the night of his return. However, we did spend most of the morning lying in the bed with our arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"I do not wish to ever be away from you again," he told me.

"Then do not leave again," I responded.

Edward's eyes sparkled at me as he leaned forward and captured my mouth with his, and then continued over my jaw, to my ear, and down my neck.

"Never again," he whispered against my skin. "Besides, I have a mind to keep you right here until you are definitely carrying my child."

"I would not object," I responded.

My fingers worked their way through his hair, and I vowed to myself to cut it for him this morning, as well as giving him a shave, and maybe even making use of the bathtub. I lay my head on the pillow, and Edward settled against my shoulder, gazing up at me for a very, very long time.

In the days that followed, Edward and Carlisle spent many late nights together discussing what had happened, and how Forks would recover from the losses. I knew my husband's guilt over the deaths of his men weighed heavily on him, and he did his best to ease the suffering of the families who lost their fathers and husbands. Seth survived, though he would walk with a limp for the rest of his days. He would no longer be a soldier, but he was still able to serve Forks with the highest of honors – as the savior of his Prince and future King. In the months that followed, despite dealing with the losses he had endured, Edward was very single minded.

Edward's sole focus became securing his heir.

…

_Autumn…_

_Winter…_

_Spring…_

_Summer…_

_Autumn…_

_Winter…_

…

The first snow fell lightly from the sky, tiny little flakes that were just barely enough to cover the field outside the morning room window with a dusting of white. It was beautiful to witness, and I found winter was my favorite season in Forks. I inhaled the cool, crisp air before closing the shutter to the chill.

I walked back into the bedroom and nodded at Jane, who was collecting my things. Edward sat motionless, his arms resting on his legs as he leaned forward, his hands dangling between his thighs. He did not look up at me as I gathered my sewing and placed it on top of the pile of clothing near the wardrobe. My heart ached for him…for us…but there was nothing I could do.

It was my second winter as Edward's wife, and despite what had become nearly constant effort over the harvest season, I was again heading to the women's room. Jane placed my clothing in a leather wrap and hoisted it under one arm. As the girl moved around the room, Emily followed her – sniffing at the bundle under her arm with curiosity. We started towards the door when Edward called out.

"Isabella, wait," my husband implored as his eyes met mine. I paused, and Jane followed suit. Emily's ears perked up at the sound of Edward's voice, and she went to his side. "Stay a moment."

"Edward…" I let my voice trail off. I knew how difficult it was for him, for it was the same in my heart. Being away from him – even for only a handful of days – was always painful, and our people paid for it dearly at times. Edward's temper may not be what it once was, but his bite could still be felt most readily. I had heard talk of our people going to the church in droves to pray for me to be with child soon, and I knew Edward's prayers had increased many-fold.

"Just a moment alone." His eyes darkened as he looked to Jane and then back to me. With a motion from his hand, Emily jumped onto her cushion by the fire and settled her head on her paws to watch us.

"We are not supposed to," I reminded him unnecessarily. His audible breath and clenched hands demonstrated how much this particular rule from the church held no interest for him. I was sure if it was in his power, he would abolish the practice completely.

"We should go, Lady Isabella," Jane spoke quietly, her eyes darting between mine and my husband's.

"I am still speaking to my wife," Edward stated.

"She should be-"

"So help me, God, Jane," Edward snarled suddenly, "get the hell out of this room or I will throw you out the window!"

Glancing at me quickly, Jane wisely heeded his words and scampered out the door with an armload of my things. I turned to Edward and shook my head.

"You should not scare her so," I chastised, but he was not interested in such words. For the most part, Edward was more reserved in his treatment of the servants of Forks Castle, but towards Jane he had never warmed. I knew he had even gone looking for more information on her background – her family and her homes prior to Forks – but he had been unsuccessful. This made him nervous.

Edward rose from his chair and pulled me against his chest, his lips crushing against mine. Though I knew it was my duty to resist, I was incapable of denying myself to him and his passion. I parted my lips and tasted his tongue in my mouth as my arms circled his neck.

"I cannot stand for you to be away from me!" He moaned against my lips. "If I had known last night, I would have taken you again."

"I know, my Edward," I whispered back. I ran my hands from his neck into his hair, tilting his head to look at me. "I love you, and I will be back soon enough. We can try again."

His eyes blinked a few times, and he looked to one side, nodding his head, but still not releasing my waist. His eyes found the window, and he seemed to contemplate the falling snow as his fingers pulled me closer to him.

"_I hate this_!" he suddenly snarled. He turned his blazing eyes back to me, and I could not help but cringe a little, though I knew I was safer here in his strong arms than anywhere else in the kingdom. "I _hate_ being separated from you, and I _hate_ that you are still not…not…"

His head dropped to my shoulder as his hot breath came out of his mouth in pants.

"I know, my Edward," I said softly. "I know it pains you…I am so sorry."

His arms wrapped around my back and he pulled me even tighter against his body.

"My anger is not directed towards you, my wife," Edward said, his voice slightly calmer. He looked out the window again and sighed before he rested his cheek on the top of my head. "At the moment, I am only angry with God. I'll go ask forgiveness from Father Banner later."

"I know," I whispered against his neck. I felt his lips on the top of my head, and I pressed mine against his throat. "I must go now."

"I do not want you to." I reached up and stroked the side of his face. He was so beautiful, even when he demonstrated his petulant side. His grip on me tightened and I allowed him to pull me close for another moment. I heard his sigh as his hands dropped from me. "Go quickly, before I change my mind."

I nodded and headed out the door.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?" I looked back to his pained eyes.

"I love you, my wife."

I smiled at him.

"And I love you, my Edward."

Though most of the kingdom would agree, Edward's marriage to me had tempered him somewhat, but he was often still a mystery to his people. He hid what was inside him most of the time and rarely showed his emotions. He tried to keep many of his thoughts to himself, even from his adoptive parents, but never from me. Truly, there was little Edward _could _keep from me, even when he tried. I knew he was allying with Seattle and Olympia – securing armies to win back the childhood home that was precious to him. He also spoke to Jasper late in the night about bringing both LaPush and even the Village of the Phoenix back into Forks lands.

Someday, there would be another war.

As he began to feel his years, Carlisle's health was frail, and it was possible Edward would take the throne within the next year. The fact that I had not yet given him a child was tearing him apart, and I knew it. As much as he prepared for another war, he dared not attempt battle with Volterra again as long as he had no heir.

I longed to make it so – to give him that peace – but there was nothing I could do.

Even as Edward whispered to me that it was God's will, and He would grant me a child when He saw fit, I knew that sentiment did not really hold true for my husband. He needed a child of his seed, and time was running out. But this…this I had not truly allowed to enter my thoughts, even when I remembered the words King Carlisle spoke to me when I was still new to this castle.

The Women's Room was warm and inviting with its fires burning brightly. I took my place at the far side of the room, where the large bed had been moved away from the chill of the window. Jane arranged my things on a small table and hugged me briefly.

"I'll get your tea," she said, "and I will make sure the kitchen sends Sir Edward his favorite foods up for his supper tonight."

"Thank you, Jane," I replied. "He may not appreciate it, but at least he may eat."

"I'll make sure of it, Lady Isabella."

As I settled in and picked up my most recent sewing, the door opened to reveal Alice – her rounded stomach looking more and more protruding every day.

"Alice, you are so close!" I exclaimed. "You seem as though your child could be brought forth any moment now."

"You may be right," Alice said. She was unable to hide her smile, though I knew she tried to keep it subdued around me. Truly, I was ecstatic for her and for Jasper. Though their child would be a child of Whitlock, I knew Esme felt joy when she thought of her impending grandchild. I hoped it kept her mind from worrying about Carlisle. "I have felt pains for the past day now."

"I cannot wait to see your child," I said.

Alice's smile faltered when she saw my things near the bed and realized I was in the room for more than just a visit. She came to wrap her arms around me, and I heard myself sigh against her.

"How is Edward taking it?" she asked.

"In his usual manner."

"Has an alert been issued?" she said, trying to smile again, though it did not show in her eyes.

"I believe Jane has warned everyone, yes." I shook my head. "His temper has improved. Unfortunately, that means he is more melancholy. I believe that frightens the soldiers more than his yelling."

Alice lowered herself into the chair beside me and leaned back as she tried to find a comfortable position in which to sit. She placed her hands across her huge belly as she tried to lean towards me and speak softly.

"I've heard if you come together every night for a month, you are bound to be with child soon."

"Every _night_?" I scoffed and placed my sewing on the table beside me. I saw no reason for discretion with my husband's sister, and I leaned towards her as well so our heads were nearly touching. "Alice, your brother is…nearly insatiable. Unless I am staying in the Women's Room, he takes me as much as three times a day – sometimes more. Every night and every morning when we are sharing a bed, he is inside of me."

Alice looked down and her cheeks flushed.

"What will you do?" she asked quietly.

I lifted my shoulders only to drop them again.

"I will pray," I said. "What else can I do?"

…

The day after I left the confines of the Women's Room, we were all called to court for the usual discussions of state. King Aro and his entourage entered the grand hall and strutted through the room to take their seats at the front of the court. Princess Jessica was there, as usual, her only real purpose seemed to be to annoy Edward. But with Jessica came Angela, so I could not be disappointed.

Having my life-long friend here in Forks with me every fortnight was wonderful. We had always been close, and it seemed nothing had changed in the few months between the time I left Volterra and the time she started visiting Castle Forks as part of King Aro's procession. She was not allowed in the grand hall with the court, but soon after the court adjourned, Angela was given leave of Jessica for a short time, and she joined me in the gardens.

"It is so good to see you again," she gushed as we embraced. "I know these meetings are hard on you and Forks, but I am glad to be in your company again."

"As am I," I agreed. "How are you fairing?"

"Well," Angela said with a nod. "Though I'm not sure exactly what Princess Jessica has in mind, she seems to be hinting at the possibility of marrying me to someone, though I know not who it could be. I am well past marrying age, though, and I'm worried who it may be. At least I have never been given to a man, so I hope it will be someone of good station."

"Would you welcome this?" I asked.

"I am not entirely sure," Angela admitted. "The idea of leaving her employ and being bound to a man is not distasteful. However, there are some men who are. As long as he is not cruel, even if I am a second wife, at least I will have a chance at a family"

"Indeed," I had to agree with my friend. "I was lucky that Edward chose me, though I was not so sure at first. If it does happen, I hope you will be with a man who is as kind to you as Edward is to me."

"If you had told me that after I first met him, I would not have believed you!" Angela giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand. I smiled in return.

"He has his moments," I replied.

"Recently?" Angela's voice quieted, and I knew of which she spoke.

"In the past few days, actually," I admitted. I held nothing back from her. "It is another month I am not with child, and he is understandably concerned."

"But you…I mean…you are with him…" she stammered.

"He takes me often, yes," I said with a sigh and a smile. "It is not for lack of effort on his part, of that you may be certain."

"Then it must only be a matter of time," my friend decided. She sounded so sure of her words, and I only wished I could feel as certain as she.

I did not.

A messenger appeared in the garden, informing us that we were required again in the grand hall. I thought this odd, for the court had already gone about their own business, and the messenger seemed quite sure our presence was needed. Not just mine, but Angela's as well. We looked at each other questioningly, but we were each as shocked as the other. In case we should not get another chance, Angela and I embraced once again, said our quick goodbyes, and returned swiftly.

Within the hall, Edward sat next to Carlisle, and as I entered, King Aro and Princess Jessica stood and began to walk towards Angela and me. Jessica eyes found mine, narrowed in a cruel smirk, and then looked abruptly away.

"A word, Angela," King Aro said as I continued my way to my husband's side, and Angela stopped to speak to her King.

As I approached, Edward's eyes met mine, but he quickly looked back towards Carlisle, his expression furious. King Carlisle did not raise his eyes to mine, but kept them trained to Edward.

"I said I did not wish her to be summoned," Edward growled under his breath.

"It must be done, Edward," Carlisle said quietly with a shake of his head.

"Then I will do it in my own way!" Edward stood abruptly, his eyes still glaring at his adopted father. He huffed out a breath through his nose, closed the distance between us, and grabbed for my hand. He took a step towards the main doors, where King Aro still stood with the Princess and Angela, then turned quickly and led me out the small door behind the thrones.

He practically ran up the narrow back staircase and threw open the door to the hallway. Once we were across and into our own rooms, he shut the door with a crash and turned to me. I cried out in surprise as he lifted me into his arms and wrapped them tight around me.

"I never, ever want to hurt you." He moaned his words against my neck. "Never…I love you…cherish you…you are my world…"

"Edward…what are you talking about?"

"Please…my wife…my Isabella…I need you…"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

It was his way. When he was distressed or angered, he took my body and entered me like zealots came to temple. There he would worship his troubled thoughts away until he could again think clearly, and with the best interests of his people at the forefront of his mind.

This was my sacrifice to Forks.

And what sweet sacrifice it was.

His hands found their way under my skirts, and he pushed them up and around to the back of my legs. His fingers pulled at my undergarments, discarding of them quickly before his hands found my bare flesh instead. I started untying the laces of my bodice, though I doubted I would have the chance to take it off.

With his mouth pressed tightly to mine, he lifted me from the floor, turned, and pushed my back against the door to the hallway.

"Edward…someone will hear…"

"Let them listen," he responded. "Let them hear what I do to you."

His hand went to his trousers, and they fell quickly to the floor. I felt the tip of him at my entrance and gasped. A moment later, he was inside of me, and my head dropped back against the wooden door as he began the measured movements of his hips. My body hit the door with each thrust, creating a knocking sound that I was sure echoed through the hallways as my mouth turned up into a wry grin.

_Yes, people of Forks, in case you were wondering, this_ is_ what your Prince does to me._

His hands worked on the remainder of my clothing as he continued his relentless pounding. He finished the laces I started to untie and pulled the whole dress up and over my head without breaking from his rhythm. In turn, I released the ties of his shirt and ran my hands up his chest and down his arms after the garment was tossed to the floor.

Edward pulled out of me, pushed the clothing that still clung to us away, and tossed my naked body over his shoulder. I squealed and felt his large, warm hand squeeze at my buttocks before he walked us to our bed and tossed me onto the center of it. He crawled up my body like a wild, hungry animal – with blazing eyes and panting breaths.

Edward's eyes stayed locked with mine has he rose up on his knees, bringing my legs with him. He entered me again, slowly pushing and pulling but with increased intensity. Perhaps it was the way he was looking at me – desperate…needy…longing…

With my ankles in his hands, he brought his arms behind his back, wrapping my legs at his hips. I held on to him as he moved forward, filling me as his hands reached up above me and grasped the headboard of the bed.

"Hold on tightly to me," Edward said in a low whisper. "Tell me if it is too much for you."

I could only nod in response as his arms tensed, and he gripped the top of the bed with his fingers. Using the wooden frame for support, he began thrusting into me…slow…and hard.

I cried out as he pulled back and entered me roughly. I reached for his body, and my hands splayed out on his chest as I tried to keep up with his movements.

"Is it too much?" He whispered as he kissed my temple.

"No," I shook my head. "Please…more…"

"As you wish," he murmured, and the speed of his hips increased.

Over and over again, he thrust hard and deep into me, pulling at the headboard with each thrust, using the leverage he gained to nearly lift me off the bed. My legs tightened around his waist, and I lifted my hips up to meet him stroke for stroke. My hand tangled in the hair at the back of his neck as I looked up to his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth partially open as his body strained to thrust into me harder and deeper. The muscles of his arms worked to hold tightly to the top of the bed as he twisted, plunged, and moved inside of me.

He was glorious….magnificent…inhuman in his beauty.

My body rippled, shuddered, clamped down, and let go as I cried out for my husband. I felt his muscles stiffen as he released into me, and instead of his usual, murmured prayers, he arched his head back and screamed into the heavens. With the release of his grip on the headboard, his body dropped over mine, and I felt the slickness of the sweat on his chest cover my skin. He nestled between my neck and shoulder, his nose running along the vessel in my throat, and his kisses following the trail.

"You are mine," he whispered softly against my neck. "You are all I have ever wanted, my wife…my perfection. You are what made me a man."

"Yours," I moaned back to him, still somewhat incoherent. "Always."

"I am yours, too," he told me. "No matter what, Isabella – I belong to you."

"We belong to each other," I said.

"I love you so, so much, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward. More than anything."

His arms tightened around me, nearly crushing my chest into his. His labored breathing continued for some time, and his body remained tense even long after his release. He rolled to his back, still holding me tightly so that I rolled with him. His eyes were clenched shut, and when I reached up to touch his face, his expression was pained.

"Edward? What is it?"

He looked at me for a long moment, then cupped his hands around my face and kissed me thoroughly. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me to him as his lips molded against mine again and again.

I knew when my husband was agitated, and I knew when he was deflecting. He was obviously upset about something, and trying to distract both of us with his skilled hands and tongue.

"Edward, please," I said as I broke away from his kiss. "Tell me what is upsetting you!"

He pushed himself away from me and out of our bed. He reached for his robe and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders to ward off the chill. His steps took him near the fire, where he added another log, leaned against the mantle, and tried to calm himself.

I had no idea what had made him so obviously angry, but he spent several minutes composing himself before he turned to me again. Even then, he did not speak right away. He went from looking at the fire, to Emily, to the window, and then made the cycle again, but did not seem able to bring his eyes to me.

It was concerning to say the least.

"I have…news to tell you," Edward said in a low voice. He kicked at a wayward piece of bark, propelling it towards the fire. He stepped to one side, touched Emily's head, and then turned to the window.

It was his way of continuing the deflection from whatever the subject on his mind, or over thinking of the same. I was not sure which. Whatever he and Carlisle had spoken of in the grand hall must have been troubling. Could King Aro be asking for additional concessions? We had given him nearly all we could spare.

"What news?" I asked when he did not immediately elaborate. I sat up, pulling the sheets around my chest to ward off the chilled air.

"Angela is going to move to Forks," Edward said so quietly I could hardly hear him.

"She is coming here?" I asked for clarification, but I could not hide my excitement. I loved my home here and Edward's family dearly, but I had known Angela all my life, and we understood one another. "To live? In Forks?"

"Yes." Again, I could barely hear him.

"This is wonderful!" I exclaimed as I beamed at him. But when I looked closer, my excitement diminished, for Edward had gone quite pale. I stood and grabbed my own garment for warmth before walking slowly to my again silent husband.

I fell strangely unsure…and somewhat frightened. These were feelings that were almost completely unfamiliar to me now. I did not understand why such news would be of concern for my husband. Surely he did not think Angela would be a spy from Volterra – he had also learned to appreciate and accept her during her visits to Forks. He had mentioned several times that he wished Angela would replace Jane in her duties, and that he had enjoyed the few times they had spoken together.

My hand reached out for him as I instinctively tried to make contact with his skin – to comfort him – though I did not know the reason for it.

"Edward? What is it?"

He took a step backwards and away from me, and the pain in his eyes tore at my heart. His hands gripped into fists, and the muscles of his arms strained against the pressure he exerted over them. He looked at me first, then turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"She is coming here…as my concubine."

And that is when my world shattered.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

1…2…3…CLEAR!

I was actually kind of afraid to post this chapter. Remember – if you kill the writer, or you won't find out what happens next! The headboard smut was in hopes of placating you into not hurting me. I'll peek later to see how many people have completely bailed.

Trust, people!

How do you think Angela is reacting to the news? I do apologize for the time jump, but in this case it was necessary. I usually don't like those too much myself. :)

I will be on vacation starting July 1 (Cruise time! Woo hoo!). I am going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out before then. If you don't see one, I'll be without internet/ the ability to post between July 1 and July 10th, so nothing else will come in between those days.

Hang in there until the next one!

If you are interested in giving your opinion on the kind of story I might write next, follow the link below and let me know!

http:/www(dot)surveymonkey(dot)com/s/P8JFYPW

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Sometimes about Nutella.


	25. Nearly Destroyed

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

All right everyone…hold hands…sing kumbaya… I won't bore you with my chatter - I know you want to move on with this.

Deep breath! I'll see ya at the bottom.

**No matter what else anyone forced upon us, we would still belong to each other.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Nearly Destroyed**

I felt warmth, then dizziness, and then the floor of the bedroom I shared with my husband seemed to be rapidly approaching my head. The words he spoke continued to revolve around inside of my head, pushing me further down into oblivion. But still, I could feel arms as they encircled me, and then everything went completely dark.

Though my mind was in turmoil within the blackness, I could still hear his voice.

"God…please…no…"

Strong arms were around me, though I could not seem to open my eyes. I felt myself lifted and held against hard warmth.

"Why? Why are You doing this to her? I understand if I need to be punished, but not her! _Not her!_"

I felt motion – my body rocking back and forth, still encased within the security of what I knew was my husband's embrace.

"I am sorry, my wife…my love…so, so sorry…"

I did not know how long my mind rejected all that was around me – the room, the words I had just heard – everything. I had not given him what he must have – I had not given him an heir. Somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, I knew – I knew something like this was possible.

"Do not punish her so…please, God_, please_!"

Air filled my lungs, and my eyes slowly opened. Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around me as he sat in our chair and held me against his chest. He rocked slightly, cradling me like…ironically…a child. The side of my face was pressed between the palm of his hand and the spot above his heart as he held me and rocked us both.

"Not her…not her…"

Somehow I managed to open my eyes, but I was still dizzy and my vision was still blurred. I looked up at my husband's face, his eyes cast to the ceiling as he cried out over and over again. The light from the fire was on his face, and his cheeks glistened. I reached up my hand and touched his cheekbone, finding it wet.

Never before had I seen my husband's tears.

His eyes fell to me, and his pain washed through me and merged with my own.

"Please…Isabella, please," he begged. "It was not my wish…you must know this…"

"She will come here…to bear your child?"

His eyes squeezed tightly shut, and his head nodded once before he opened his eyes again slowly.

"Is there no other option?" I whispered to him, and his turmoil multiplied in his eyes.

"I did not want this, Isabella," he cried to me. I felt the pressure of his fingertips against my side. "If there were any other way, I would seek it, I swear to you! I do not want this! I was given no choice!"

I could not find breath in my lungs.

His words rushed through me, chilling me far more than the winter winds ever could have done. My mind tried to push the words away from me – denying that they had ever been spoken at all.

But they had been.

"Has Carlisle demanded it?" I didn't need to hear his reply – it would be the only way he would have acquiesced.

"He has," Edward confirmed.

"What was discussed before I returned?" I asked, knowing I did not truly wish to hear this at all, but I had to know.

Edward took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. His hand cupped the back of my head, and he pulled me against his chest. I could hear the murmured beating of his heart below my cheek.

"It had been talked about before," he admitted. "Between Carlisle and myself, and Aro has made his thoughts on the matter clear."

Edward growled out the name of the man who had turned our Kingdom upside down over the last year, continually demanding more and more from us. His constant threats to bring war directly to Forks if we did not comply with his wishes had put him in a position of great power over our King.

"I should have told you," Edward continued, "but I did not want you suffering the dread I have felt since the summer – the first time Carlisle expressed his concerns that you had not become with child. I did not want you living with the fear of what could be demanded."

His grip on me tightened as he continued.

"Aro has brought it up on numerous occasions. He enjoys my reactions when he tells me I should have married his daughter, for commoners should not bear future kings in his eyes. I have ignored and endured his comments, but as the months went by, he kept repeating it. He all but demanded I renounce you as my wife and take Jessica's hand."

"I refused completely," Edward said. "I will not do that, but Carlisle and the rest of the court concurred – I must have an heir. The kingdom is too unsure – too volatile – after the loss of the war with Volterra. They need to know the line of succession is not blurred. They must be able to have faith in their King…and future King."

I felt his lips on top of my head, and his hand brushed through my hair.

"Carlisle is not as strong as he lets on, even though he cannot hide it all the time. He is not long for this world, I fear. If I take the throne without an heir, it will leave us vulnerable not only to Volterra, but to others who may side with them. They said it had to be done – that I must have a child – before next spring."

"Next spring?" I echoed. It would mean no more than a half-year before Edward has an heir on the way.

"Aro again said my clear option was his daughter," Edward continued. "I said some…choice words regarding my feelings on the matter. Carlisle said if I had no other alternatives to suggest, he would command me with royal decree to annul my marriage to you and take Jessica in your place."

"Carlisle?" I whispered and felt tears finally sting my eyes. "He wanted this?"

Edward shifted and took my face between his hands.

"He wishes no such thing," Edward swore, "but he is also without clear options. He has fought against this with Aro over and over again and would not consider such action lightly. He fears for our futures…for the future of his kingdom. He has grown to love you, Isabella – you know this. He adores you, as does Esme."

I nodded.

"Aro told me I had but one choice," Edward said. "He said it would be as it should have been from the beginning. I could not do that. He has taken so much from us already, and it is because of me that he is in such a position. I could not let him do that to you…to us."

"Can we not try again?" I whispered.

"It has been a year and a half, Isabella," Edward closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair again. "Will you suggest to the court we could try harder? Is that even possible?"

Edward pulled me against his chest, and I felt his lips on top of my head. I had no words to speak and tried to instead comprehend what had been told to me. It was clear Edward needed to secure his successor as quickly as possible for the good of all of Forks, but why did he take such a route to that end?

"I had no time to really think on it," he said, his voice again strained. "I should have, but again my lack of forethought has harmed us."

I reached up and placed my hand against his jaw, my fingers working their way into the strands of hair at his neck. I turned my head to press my lips to his chest where his robe fell open.

"The only other option I could see before me was that of concubine," he finally whispered. "Your place as my wife would remain secure, and Aro would not be able to begrudge me the alternative. I told them I would take Angela as such, and she would provide us with the children we must have."

I finally spoke.

"Why Angela?"

"You love her," Edward said, his voice husky in his throat. "You will love the children she bears as if they were your own. They _will_ be your own. No one but you will raise them."

"Does she know?"

"She does by now," he responded.

"Has she any say in the matter?"

"Of course," he replied. "And…if you would prefer…if someone else was…"

Edward's voice trailed off, and his hand left my back to cover his own eyes.

"I cannot believe I am speaking to you about such a thing," he said.

"What if she refuses?"

"I will not…I _would_ not…if she did not agree," Edward said softly and shook his head. "But if she does not come willingly, the other option placed before me is Princess Jessica."

"She would become your concubine? A princess?"

"No," he said softly, "she would not."

The meaning of his words hit me harder than the original news.

"She would only come as your wife," I said with a nod. "I would have to step aside."

"Yes."

"You see why I had to think of something quickly?" He uncovered his face and his eyes bore into me. "Please, understand. They were demanding an answer from me immediately. I did not know what else to do. I should have spoken to you before – I should have planned with you. I've failed you, Isabella…"

"No, Edward," I told him, and I took his face between my hands. "You have done what you thought was best, as you have always done."

"I cannot do this to you," he whispered to me, and again I saw a tear fall from his eye. He tilted his head towards me and closed his eyes as his forehead rested against my shoulder. "I cannot do this."

My arms wrapped around his head and I held him to me as my own tears began to fall. My hand stroked his head as my mind raced to think of how this would come to be. If Angela agreed to come here and provide such a service, how would our lives together change? Would Edward still be here, with me, in our bed at night, or would he go to her?

How could I bear watching him leave our rooms to be with her?

Then I remembered the times Jessica had come to our castle – to my home – with her sneers and her veiled insults. How many times had she suggested I was inadequate to be Edward's wife? How many times had she all but said I was unfit for my station, and unworthy of the family I now called my own?

I would not give her or anyone the satisfaction of thinking I was too weak to perform my royal duties. If those duties included having another woman bear my children to continue my husband's bloodline, then that is what I would do.

As my mind came to this conclusion, Edward's sudden outburst started me.

"I will not do it!" Edward yelled with his voice full of venom. He stood with me still in his arms, turned around and dropped me back to the chair before he started pacing the room with vigor. "They cannot force me to lie with her! Even if they bring her, I will still refuse!"

"Edward, what are you saying?"

He stopped moving and turned to stare at me, and I could see his eyes moving back and forth as he considered his options. He took a deep breath and nodded as he came to some kind of conclusion.

"I will take you away with me," he said softly. He came back to the chair and knelt in front of me as his eyes darted towards the door conspiratorially. "We will both leave Forks forever. There are many lands far away, and I have skills that would be welcome in any kingdom's army. As long as they did not know who we really were…"

I looked into my husband's eyes and knew he would do what he said. He would take me from here, as he said – I could see it written all over his face. He would leave his family, his kingdom, his right to the throne, his home, and his duty…for me.

My head shook slowly from side to side.

"Edward," I said as I reached for his arm. "We cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"Because your duty is here, and your people are here," I told him. "You said yourself – you will need to take the throne. In these times, you cannot abandon your people when they need you most. Could you just leave Carlisle and Esme? With no successor? You might as well hand Aro the entire kingdom before you go. We cannot do that. Your sister's child will be born soon. Would you choose to never look upon your niece or nephew? Would you never again see your sister? No, Edward – I cannot let you do that. We cannot leave."

His expression became crestfallen, and his breath labored.

"Then what can I do?" he asked. His eyes pleaded with me to give him another answer – another option – but I had none to offer. He dropped his head to my lap, turning his face to one side as I placed my hands on top of his head. My fingers intertwined with the soft strands of my husband's hair.

My husband.

He was now, and would always be my husband.

No matter what else anyone forced upon us, we would still belong to each other.

My husband.

My love.

"You can do your duty to your people and your kingdom," I said softly to him. "You can father an heir with your concubine, and we will raise the child as ours."

His head turned slowly so he could look up at me.

"How can I?"

"You must, Edward," I said. "You must do this to bring a child to Forks as its King after you. Even if I cannot…if I cannot do it, it still must be done."

His arms reached out and worked their way around my waist, and he held his face to my belly.

"I love you," I heard him whisper.

"As I love you, my Edward."

His eyes turned back up to mine.

"Always yours."

He stood slowly and pulled me up into his arms, holding me tightly against his chest before he turned us both around and sat back in the chair. He pulled me with him, and I straddled across his legs and leaned forward to place my lips upon his mouth.

At first, our kisses were soft and slow, but as I felt his desperation for me grow once again, his hands found their way inside my robe – pushing it apart until our bare chests were pressed together.

Though my mind was still reeling from all that had transpired, my body yearned for him. My hands could not get enough of his skin, and I pushed his robe from his shoulders so I could feel the strength of his muscles under my palms. My mouth was hungry for him, and as I rose up on my knees, I pressed my lips tight against his.

Edward's hands were under my robe, caressing and stroking me slowly but with increasing pressure. I reached down and pushed both our garments away from our legs, searched and found his hard male flesh. His mouth opened in a gasp as I gripped him and guided the tip to my entrance. I lowered myself down slowly, claiming him as mine as I gave myself to him.

Our arms wrapped around each other as I pushed down and he angled his hips up to meet me. Over and over again we came together as one. I knew in my heart that this was for us alone, and even if he had to touch another, it would never, ever be like this. This was us together, as we were meant to be.

Nothing and no one could take that from us.

No matter what happened outside of our rooms.

He was mine.

I was his.

I held his head to my breast as I cried out his name and felt him grip my backside with his fingers as he poured not just his fluids, but his heart and soul into me. I rocked slowly against him as my tears fell down my cheeks, and I felt wetness from his eyes on my skin. His body shook as he sobbed against me.

"Shh…Edward…shh…" Again I took his face between my hands and calmed him as I knew how – with my lips and my tongue, and my hands against his skin. This also belonged to me, and me alone.

"I love you, my wife…my love…my life…"

"I love you…always."

After many long moments, he calmed and quieted. His breathing returned to normal, and his head rested lightly on my shoulder as his fingers stroked up and down my arm.

"I will not give her what I give you," he said quietly. "When we are together…it is…it is…"

"I know," I told him.

"Indescribable," he finally finished.

He leaned back against the chair and reached up to wipe the wetness from my cheeks. I trailed a finger over the edge of his bicep.

"Regardless of the muscles in my body," he said, "you are so much stronger than I."

I shook my head, but he stopped me with his hands and his kiss.

"You are," he insisted.

I closed my eyes and rested against the warmth of his body, and he pulled the robe back up around me to warm my back.

"When will you…when will you…be with her?" I asked.

I heard his sigh.

"She will return to Volterra for whatever things she wishes to bring to Forks," he said. "She should return here permanently in a few days."

There were many, many questions still in my mind, but considering the state of my husband, I decided not to ask them now. Perhaps I would be able to speak to Esme about all of it before she went to bed for the night. It seemed the right thing to do, but not at this moment.

For now, I would tend to my husband.

…

Edward had only just left to speak to Carlisle when Angela entered the morning room with her head bent down and tears in her eyes. She did not seem able to look at me.

"Angela," I said softly, and I opened my arms to her. She came to me, her sobs escaping as she clung to my shoulders.

"How can you not hate me?" she cried.

"It is not of your doing," I replied. "You will be a child of Forks, and you – like all of us – must perform your required duties for the good of the entire kingdom."

We sat on the couch and hugged each other. I continued to reassure her, trying to listen to my own words and believe them as I tried to convince her. I did not blame her in the slightest, for she was as trapped in this situation as both Edward and I were.

"I can refuse, Isabella," she said at one point. "I can tell them I will not do it."

"Yes, Angela, you can," I told her. "This is a choice you should not make lightly. If you find the idea abhorrent, then do not take part. Even if Aro threatens to cast you out into the street, you will still have a home here. But know that if you do not take up this position, then another will. You have choices in the matter, but I do not. I must provide my husband with an heir, no matter what the conditions."

"What would happen to me?" she asked. "He would…take me? As he would you?"

"I don't believe it would be the same, no," I said quietly. "But he would not hurt you – he would be gentle."

"Do you want me to do this, Isabella?" Angela asked. "Do you want me to…to bear a child…for you?"

"I must let someone do this for me," I said, though I could barely hear my own voice. "If I have to choose someone, I would prefer it to be you. You have always been like my own sister, if I had one, and if anyone has to bear Edward's child when I cannot, I would want it to be you."

Angela's deep eyes widened and she looked at me for a long time before she seemed to make a decision.

"I will do this, Isabella," she said. "For you, my sister."

Our arms were around each other again, and even though there were tears in both of our eyes, they were not entirely due to sadness. We sat for some time before a slight knock against the door startled me, and I opened it to find Jane, her face grave as she looked from me to Angela.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" she asked quietly. "I have asked for supper to be brought to your room in an hour, but is there anything you need before then? I could make you tea?"

"Thank you, Jane," I said. I took a deep breath and looked to Angela who sat with her face still in her hands. "I think that would be most welcome."

Jane moved to the fire to prepare the tea, and I sat next to Angela again. Her tears had slowed, but not completely stopped, and I offered her a handkerchief to wipe her face.

"Lady Angela?" Jane stepped up in front of us with her head bowed. Angela paled when she heard herself addressed in such a way. "I made this for you as well. Lady Isabella drinks it in the mornings, and it can help calm a person."

Jane proffered a cup to Angela with a bright smile. I recognized the scent of my morning tea and was glad Jane thought to give the same to Angela. I nodded to her, and Angela took the steaming cup from Jane's hands.

"Thank you…um…Jane." Angela said. She took a sip, and her brow furrowed. "The taste is unusual."

"It takes a little getting used to," I told her with a smile. "But I quite enjoy it now. I can't imagine how my days would be without it."

She took another sip and leaned back in the seat. We spoke quietly for some time about the more mundane topic of what she would need to bring with her from Volterra. It was not long before a messenger came to collect her for the journey back to say goodbye to her home.

As soon as I was able, I sought out the Queen of Forks. I called for her as I entered the garden, being sure to step carefully over the slippery, snow-covered path. I found her quickly.

"Isabella?" Esme's soft voice floated over the bare trees in the garden, and I looked up to see her tighten her cloak around herself as she approached. I walked up to her, and she waved her hand at me and told me to sit down. She took the spot beside me and her arm immediately went around me. I took a deep breath and I lay my forehead against her shoulder.

"I have…questions," I said.

"I am sure you do," she replied with a nod.

"Where will she stay?"

"I will prepare a room for her," Esme stated. "It will be on the other side of the castle from your rooms."

"Edward will take her there?"

"He…he will," she said quietly. I nodded.

"What will she do when she is not…performing her duties? Will she be required to be at his side?"

"Not at all," Esme said. "You are still Edward's wife in every other way imaginable. You will still hold your position in the court, and you will be at Edward's side as you have been. Even when the child is born, he will be considered your son, not hers."

"Once she has given us a child, what will become of her?"

"The station of former concubine in this sort of situation is still very well considered. She would remain here in Forks, as long as she wished. She could become another handmaid to you, or a nursemaid to your children."

"She may have more than one?"

"She must provide a boy-child."

I took a deep breath. Of course this would be the case, for a girl could not take the throne of Forks. What if she provided a girl child first? It was a question I did not wish to consider just yet.

"What if Angela does not wish to continue in such a role once a son is born?"

"She will have many options," Esme assured me. "Since she has given birth to the future King, she will be in very high demand as a wife."

This news, I thought, was the most welcome. Angela had feared for her own future somewhat, and at least in this mater she would be more secure.

"What if I become with child?" I asked.

"Before or after Angela?"

My throat felt tight, and I had to swallow before I could speak again.

"Either way," I said.

"If you bear a male child before Angela, her duty would no longer be needed. She would stay here and would be treated with great respect because of her willingness to serve in such a way. If she bears a male child first, and you second, your child would have the line of succession. Her child would have to be recognized separately, or not at all – it would be up to Edward to decide."

"What would become of Angela and her child if he refused them?"

"I do not think he would," Esme said with a shake of her head. "But if he did, he would have to decide if they were to stay here or not. It would be unusual not to allow them to live with their station intact, for the service she provided in the kingdom's time of need, even if it was ultimately unnecessary."

For many moments I sat with my head on my Queen's shoulder, and my thoughts in jumbles inside of my head. I tried to sort through the information Esme had provided, and I was at least certain that Angela would be cared for regardless of what happened.

I did not want her to suffer when all she was truly doing was trying to help us.

I shivered as a cool breeze came from the top of the castle walls, and Esme told me we should find a warm fire inside. I stood on shaky legs, but she assisted me, stopping me briefly before we entered and turning me to face her.

"When I first met you, I knew you were noble in your heart," Esme said. "Now I know inside of your breast beats the heart that is truly royal."

"Thank you," I replied as I bowed my head. "May I ask you one more question?"

"Certainly."

"What will happen if Angela does not become with child by summer?"

Esme's face paled.

"Let us just pray it does not come to that."

…

"I do not see how I can do this," he said quietly. "How I will even be able to…"

His voice trailed off, and he huffed a breath through his nose.

We sat on the edge of our bed as the winter winds began to whistle and moan against the windows. Angela had returned to Forks earlier in the day and was now waiting for him in the room Esme had prepared for her. Though I offered to help, Esme insisted on doing it herself.

"You will have to close your eyes and think of me," I whispered back. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to maintain whatever dignity I had left on this night.

"I am not sure even that will work," he admitted. "The very thought is…"

He closed his eyes tightly and looked away from me.

"I should not burden you with this," he said.

"Of course you should," I corrected. "I am your wife. We share all of our burdens, this one most of all."

He huffed again before looking back to my eyes and reaching out for my hand. He gripped it tightly and then pulled it to his lap as he ran his fingers over mine.

"One day in the near future you will take the throne," I said, "and I will be at your side as your Queen. We must perform our duties to Forks, no matter what they are. If we will not sacrifice for the good of our people, how could we ask them to sacrifice for us? How could we ask them to give up the grain they give to feed those on the other side of the kingdom? How could we ask them to send their sons to die in our wars if we will not do this for them…for Forks?"

"Have we not done enough?" he asked. "Have _you_ not done enough for your people? You already endue my presence, regardless of my mood. You…you are the only thing that keeps me grounded in my duties."

He chuckled, though there was no humor in the sound.

"And here you are reminding me of my duty again," he said. "But at what cost to you?"

"The cost to me is less than it would be if I were forced aside for another," I reminded him. "This way we will have our child, and I will still be at your side."

"I do not want to do this to you," he said again.

"You must do this, Edward," I said softly as I brushed my lips against his. "Go to her and create the child we need. You must do this for our people."

"You are…so much better than I," he whispered. "How can you bear this with such grace, when I can hardly contain what this is doing to me?"

With my fingers placed just below his jaw on either side of his face, I tilted his head to me.

"Edward," I started, attempting to use a tone I thought would be most convincing – a tone most like Esme's. "Sometimes I need Jane's help when lacing up a dress. Especially some of the fancier ones you enjoy the most when you take me out onto the dance floor and show me off to visitors."

His expression was confused, but he nodded.

"Would I have been less dressed if Jane had not helped me?"

"Less dressed?" he questioned.

I obviously was not making my point clear enough. I tried again.

"Do you recall the Harvest Celebration this year?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember what I wore?"

"Very much so," Edward said, and a hint of a smile returned.

"All those laces and ribbons!" I smiled at the memory. "The gold and black interlaced with the browns and oranges of harvest."

"You were stunning," he whispered as his fingers reached up and stroked my check once.

"You found me beautiful?"

"Oh most definitely," Edward said with reverence.

"Even though Jane had to dress me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't even reach the very first of the laces," I told him. "And there was no way I could have attached all those ribbons myself. Jane spent several hours making the dress look right on me. Did you realize that?"

"Not so much, no," Edward responded. He was confused again.

"Was I less attractive to you because I could not have worn it had it not been with Jane's help?"

"Of course not!"

"So needing Jane's help did not matter?"

"It did not."

"Then if I brought you a child that Angela helped us bring into the world, would you love me less for not bearing it myself?"

I could see understanding in his eyes as my words hit home, and once again I noticed wetness glistening in the firelight, twinkling in his bright green eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, and I could see him swallow before he spoke.

"Never," he whispered. "I will always, always love you."

"And you will love the child I bring to you, even if he does not come from my body?"

"He will still be our son," Edward whispered. "Ours. Yours and mine."

"Yes," I said, "he will."

With a slight nod, Edward stood slowly, his hand still grasping mine as he started to walk away. Our fingers reached out, still touching until the last possible second when he took the step that brought our touch apart.

I did not try to control my tears as the door to our room closed softly and I was left alone. I sat on the edge of our marriage bed and stared at the candle burning on the table next to me until I could see nothing but dim glowing light and my eyes ached in their sockets.

I reached over and doused the light with the tips of my fingers, feeling the slight burn on my fingertips as the flame extinguished. I lay sideways on the bed, my head resting against my husband's pillow, and inhaled the scent of him. Unable to ebb the flow of my tears, I pulled his pillow tight to my chest and pushed my face into it to muffle my cries. When I had no more tears to cry, I closed my eyes, refusing to think of what was happening in that room on the other side of the castle, and begged sleep to take me.

And that was when I performed my ultimate sacrifice for Forks.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

*Peeks out from under the desk.*

Still with me?

What did you think of Isabella's analogy with needing help with her dresses?

The most important thing to remember is how Isabella feels in her position in her society/culture/time is not how we feel in ours. She does not consider this a betrayal on Edward or Angela's part. She is resigned to what must be done for the sake of the kingdom for which she will be responsible when her husband takes the throne.

I know some will consider this "cheating," but Isabella does not. She knows exactly what is happening and why. This is not weakness on her part, but great strength.

Hang in there, people! All is not lost...

I am out of here on vacation without internet access until July 10. I hope to post the next chapter shortly after that.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Sometimes about Nutella.


	26. Gracefully Endure

**Author's notes:**

I always hate long, drawn out A/Ns, and here I am writing one. If you plan on reading regardless, skip this and get to the good bits.

First off – this chapter should have been longer! I received some wonderful advice from my beta, which was to split the chapter I sent her into two. What that means is the chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be, but you should be another update here very quickly – maybe even this weekend. The second half of the chapter still needs a lot of work, but the first half was all right. So, sorry it isn't super long like I said it was going to be, but at least you'll get another update soon!

I finally started reading the reviews for chapter 25 after I had this chapter off to beta. Again, I am amazed and thrilled that people are so invested in this story and these characters. Not all responses have been kind, though I've always thought the more passionate someone is about something the better. I *know* you are upset, and I *know* you are heartbroken along with the characters. Their situation is extremely upsetting and heartbreaking. You are supposed to be upset.

**Read this first if you aren't sure you are going to continue: **This is complex. "Skimming" will only confuse and irritate you more. Go for the "read the last paragraph" method if you like, but if you are really upset by all of this I would suggest waiting until the story is done (or at least farther along) before you read any more. I expect about 40 chapters total. I know you have friends you can check with to see if you want to go on.

I gigantic thank you to my beta DK, for her encouragement and prodding. There's no way I would have even completed this chapter without you!

We're not done with the tissues just yet…

**"There are days I wish I had died in that war."**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Gracefully Endure**

I did not hear the door when it opened and was only alerted to the Queen's presence when she sat at the end of our bed. I gasped in surprise, sat up, and was about to cry out when her soft voice calmed me.

"Do not be alarmed, Isabella," she said. "It is only me."

Esme's arms reached around me, and she pulled me against her as I began to sob again.

"How do I endure this?" I whispered against the fabric of her dress.

"We are royals," Esme responded, her voice full of sympathy and regret. "We serve our people in whatever way is necessary. Our lives are never easy, but we do what we must to guarantee the safety and prosperity of our people."

"How will a son of Edward's guarantee their safety?" I asked, my voice sounding harsher than I had intended. "It is not as if he can take up arms and defend them!"

"No, he could not," Esme agreed, "but he would be a symbol of the continuation of the Cullen line. Just as it was with the Masen Castle before Edward surrendered it. It could not be taken from him without the church allowing it. Only when Edward gave up his rights could Aro take possession of it. The Cullen family has many such places, not just the Kingdom of Forks – all of which are secured by an heir."

"But one child…"

"One child is necessary," she continued. "More are desired, but one son is imperative. When Carlisle took the crown, it was with great reluctance. I had not conceived a child, and there was much unrest at the time because of it. However, we had Edward's father and Edward at the time – both of which could be successors if necessary. But now…now there is only Carlisle and Edward left, and Carlisle…"

Her words faltered, and my fingers gripped her hand.

"If it was only Carlisle, and no signs of an heir at that time, we would have also been forced to take a concubine to secure an heir. As it was, it was still a tenuous position. Had we also been at war, or close to war, we would have had no choice."

"As we have no choice now."

"Yes, Isabella."

"And you would have allowed it?"

"How could I not?" Esme chuckled humorlessly.

I rested my forehead on her shoulder and tried to understand everything that had happened. Edward chose me as his wife to anger Aro into war, and he had succeeded in that venture. Though it had been some time since the final battle had been lost, the repercussions continued to haunt us.

In many ways, I wanted to be angry with him – _at him_ – for his shortsightedness and his lust for revenge. He had placed us in this precarious position, and we all had to pay the price.

But I could not.

Because I knew my husband, more than anyone else knew him.

I had seen him through our times together – the pain at the loss of his parents, the guilt and rage he felt at being so completely unable to help them when they were attacked had been shown to me many, many times. Above all else, he harbored resentment that they were taken away, and he was left to live without them. After the war, he added the guilt for the loss of his men to his shoulders.

I also knew myself, more than I had ever known myself before.

Without his rash and childish demonstration of disrespect in taking my hand, I would still be a handmaid to Princess Jessica. Though the position itself did not sound abhorrent to me, I had learned that not all servants were treated as she treated hers. I had made it clear that servants in Castle Forks were not to be treated so harshly, and the condition in Forks for the lower classes had improved, though they had never been as bad as it was for those in Volterra. The people of Forks now looked to me as their commoner princess, the royal who considered their needs before her own.

Of course there was what was most important to my heart – for if Edward had not made such a bold move, I would not have him as my husband. That in itself was unthinkable to me. If one could have looked into the future and changed one's path, perhaps I might have found some other way to be with my Edward, but we cannot change what has been – we can only make do with where we are.

My thoughts brought me back to those years when I was a servant to Princess Jessica, and the brutality I had witnessed though seldom endured myself. I remembered thoughts I had as a child – envious thoughts that sometimes plagued my slumber.

"When I was young, I dreamed of being like Princess Jessica," I confessed. "I thought having servants and beautiful clothing would be so much…fun."

"And now?"

"I think if given a true choice, I would rather be a commoner again."

"What do you mean a_ true_ _choice_?"

I wondered if I should tell her what Edward had suggested. I decided it would do no harm, since we would never do such a thing.

"Edward said we could leave," I said quietly. "He said he would take me far away so we would not have to suffer this."

I pulled back and looked to the Queen's face.

"The thought was born of fear, Esme. He would never have truly considered…"

"I know, Isabella," Esme said. A small, sad smile crossed her face. "There is not a one of us who has not entertained such thoughts from time to time. Even now, as my husband is likely living through his final months, I wish I could take him away from his duties and his worries. But his duties would not magically disappear were he to go into hiding. Someone must care for our people, and if he does not, it must fall to Edward, even if he is not ready for the responsibility. There are still those in Forks who suffer for every poor decision either Carlisle or Edward has made. Think of how they would suffer with no leader at all? If Edward did not take the throne, what would become of our people?"

"They would be vulnerable," I said. My eyes dropped to my hands in my lap. "Without a clear leader on the throne, Forks would be open for attack from more than just Volterra."

"Volterra, Hoh, Portland – they would be like vultures tearing at the bones after a feast – a feast made of our people's flesh. Look at what has happened to LaPush since the loss of the war."

"The people there suffer greatly," I said with a nod. "I heard Edward and Carlisle speaking of the famine there, and how Aro will not allow food to be brought in. He considers it punishment for Lord William's defiance. Edward said Sir Emmett in Seattle may be able to-"

"Hush," Queen Esme placed her fingers against my lips. "Do not speak of such things, not even here."

I nodded, and found myself looking around the room. Who could have heard us here? Was the possibility of spies so great I could not speak of Edward's allies sneaking food to the people who used to be subjects of Forks? Perhaps it was.

"I spoke with Lady Susan a fortnight ago." Esme's hand reached out and took mine. "The conditions in the village worsen each week. Many are weakened by the lack of food and have fallen sick."

"Forks itself would be so much worse if left undefended," I said. I knew King Aro continued his vendetta against anyone who was considered a friend of Forks. If his influence spread farther – if Forks were to become any more under his control – our people would be targeted, abused, and killed.

"Precisely," the Queen said with a nod. "Which is how you will endure – for the sake of our people and our kingdom, we will endure everything we must."

I nodded but could not stop my tears from coming again.

"I know how hard this is for you," she said softly. "Your position is not unlike mine nearly was many years ago. Carlisle had to consider the same thing when I did not become with child. It tore at his heart even more than it did at mine. I imagine it is the same for Edward."

"He does not want to do this," I said.

"I know," the Queen replied. "He and Carlisle have spoken often of what to do. I wanted him to discuss it with you, but the idea of bringing you pain is abhorrent to him. He was convinced you would become with child eventually and did not want you to suffer with such thoughts unnecessarily."

Esme reached over to me again and took me into her embrace.

"He loves you so," she said softly. "I hope he tells you this."

"He does," I assured her. "Very often."

"I am glad to hear that."

"I knew he was concerned – I knew he was worried about it. He prayed about it in the church all the time. I did not know we had so little time…"

"If Carlisle was in better health or the relationship with Volterra not so volatile…" The Queen's voice trailed off. She did not need to spell out how our circumstances would be different had Forks not lost the war. It had not only decimated Edward's army, but the conditions of Edward's surrender – the concessions given to Volterra to ensure Forks would not be razed – had allowed Aro a strong voice in the court. Many who had not agreed with Aro's positions before were now being swayed by him.

"He blames himself," I said. "He pushed for the war when he was not ready for his enemy. He did not realize how many men Aro had. Even when his own scouts told him of the numbers, he did not believe it."

"He learned a valuable lesson," Esme said, "at a very high cost."

"He continues to pay the price for his mistake."

"Yes, he does."

"And now he pays the price for my failure," I said quietly.

"Oh, Isabella…my child," the Queen whispered as she held me. "I have been told God has His reasons and His plans for us, though we may never understand them ourselves. Perhaps He tests your love for each other, or your love of Forks."

I tried to take a slow, deep breath, but it remained ragged.

"What if I fail this test?"

"I have faith in you," Esme said as she held me tighter. "I have faith in you both."

The Queen of Forks stayed with me for some time before she went back to her own chambers at my insistence. Though I finally slept, my sleep was not restful, and I was awakened many times. As my eyes opened, I would look carefully around the dark room for Edward, but he was never there. As the hour grew later, I became concerned. I had assumed he would return quickly.

I _wanted_ him to return quickly. I did not want to think about how long he would be with her. At the same time, I also wanted him to not return to me at all in the night, because I was frightened of the state he may be in when he did return. He could be angry or worse, and I was not sure if I could sooth him this time.

My husband had always turned to me when he was distressed. Whether because another spy had been found trying to infiltrate the new army he tried to recruit, or because of his adopted father's failing heath, Edward found solace in my body. Sometimes his anger would lead him to take me forcefully, and his hard muscles and quick thrusts would have me crying out his name as his fury raced through me. Other times he would hold me close to him, slowly moving in and out as he held me and whispered softly how much he needed me.

What would become of that now? Would he seek Angela in those times instead, with the hope she would become with child more quickly?

The thought sickened me.

As the hour grew impossibly late, I could not contain myself any longer and went looking for him. Emily jumped from her cushion by the fire and followed me as I went searching for Edward. I did not get far before someone else found me instead.

"My Lady?" I heard the familiar step combined with the thump of a crutch and turned to find Seth approaching.

"Hello, Seth," I replied. "It is very late."

"I was going to say the same to you," Seth replied. "It is too late for you to be out on your own. Sir Edward would not be pleased to see you out at such an hour."

"It is Sir Edward I am trying to find," I admitted.

"I thought you might," Seth said, his eyes were full of worry.

"You have seen him," I stated.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Where is he?"

"He was in the garden some time ago," Seth said, "but he left when I…when I tried to help."

"Was he hurt?"

Seth shook his head.

"Not in any way that could be mended with bandages, My Lady," Seth said. "He was more ill, I would say."

"Ill?" I repeated. Esme's talk of LaPush and the sicknesses of the people there returned to my mind. "In what way was he ill, and where is he now?"

Our loyal servant's face became pained, but he did not respond immediately.

"Seth, please, just say what you mean."

"I found him in the garden," Seth said again. "On his knees, and quite literally sick, My Lady. Whatever meal he had eaten last was most certainly wasted."

"He is no longer there?"

"No, My Lady. He went outside the walls. I believe he was heading in the direction of the stables, or maybe the kennel."

"Thank you, Seth," I said.

"Lady Isabella," Seth said with an insistent tone, "please, at least allow me to escort you. I could not in good conscience let you wander alone. If you must move quickly, I can find another."

His eyes glanced to the slot in the wall where guards were ever present.

"You may accompany me, Seth," I said with a sigh. I could not deny it – he was quite correct. Edward would be angry if I walked outside alone, even with Emily at my side. Already this month three agents of Volterra had been discovered within the castle walls.

Through the chill night air, we walked through the empty marketplace and across the field towards the stables. I pulled my wool cloak around me for warmth as I looked inside, but there was no one there but the horses. Next we went to the kennels, and as soon as I peered inside, I made out Edward's form on the ground near the back.

"You are no longer needed Seth," I said. "Thank you."

He bowed slightly in acknowledgement, but stayed at my side as he eyed Edward's form with caution. I took a step towards my husband, who sat with his back against the raised platform where the dogs found their resting places at night. In the dim light from the torch on the wall, I could make out both Sam and Embry near him. Edward's knees were bent, and his arms rested across his legs as his hands dangled between them.

"You may go now, Seth," I said quietly and with a bit more conviction.

The former soldier nodded and turned back around to the path. With my heart pounding in trepidation, I walked slowly up to where my husband sat, gathered my skirts around me, and sat down next to him.

"Edward?" I said softly. He did not startle, so he must have heard my approach, even though he did not move.

"You should not be here," he said. His voice was strained and gravelly, as though he had been shouting for a long time. "Go back to our rooms."

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring his command. He was silent for a moment, but finally raised his eyes to me. They were red and swollen.

"I thought this a fitting place to sleep," Edward finally said. With his hand he made a grand gesture towards the dogs and their sleeping platforms covered in straw. He took a deep breath as his fingers reached up to stroke the head of one of the dogs.

"Did you…" I halted my words, barred myself, and tried again. "Have you been with-"

"Do not say it," he commanded, "lest you wish to tend to my illnesses."

My mind went blank, unable to comprehend what I knew had occurred. I wanted to know both everything and nothing at all. Had he taken his time and been kind to her? Had he hurt her at all?

Was she already carrying his child?

"Is she…alone?" I asked.

"Samantha tends to her," Edward said quietly.

I could only nod. It was a relief, for I was not sure if I could tend to her myself. As much as I knew it to be necessary, and as much as I did not harbor a grudge towards either my husband or my friend for what they had to do for Forks, I could not help the feeling of dread that washed over me.

Would he want me now, too?

Would he _not_ want me now?

Which was the lesser of the two evils?

I looked to Edward sitting on the ground with a piece of straw in his hands. He slowly pulled it apart with his long fingers.

"You are sulking," I accused. I tried to keep my tone light, though I wasn't completely successful. "Will you do this every time you must…must…"

"Please do not speak of it," he whispered quickly. He dropped his head into his hands. "I cannot…I cannot even think of…of what I've done…"

His voice hitched in his throat, but when I reached out to comfort him, he withdrew from me.

"How can you still bear to be in my presence?" he asked. His eyes looked to mine, and his pained expression hit me in the chest.

"You are still my husband," I reminded him as I tried to keep my tears from reappearing. I moved closer and sat in the straw beside him. "That has not changed."

"I failed you," he whispered. "I kept this possibility from you…did not prepare you for what could come. It is the same as how I failed to prepare for war, denying myself thoughts of potential loss, and what it would mean. I was blinded by my arrogance."

"You have not failed me, Edward." I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he did not pull away. "You have done what you must do for your people."

"What if I fail them again?" he asked, though I did not believe he expected an answer from me. "As I failed them in my war? What if Angela does not…"

"Shh," I hushed him as I moved closer. "Let us cope with one difficulty at a time, shall we? I do not honestly believe I can handle more than the present one right now."

He finally looked directly at me and reached out with his arms. My arms went around his neck as his went around my body. His head rested against my shoulder, and he took several slow, steady breaths before speaking again.

"You will be far better as a queen than I will ever be as a king."

I placed my fingers under his chin as he had often done to me in the first months of our union. I tilted his head up and tilted my head to one side as I spoke.

"You will be a fine king, my Edward," I told him. "The people of Forks love you and look to you as their prince."

"They love my choice of wife," Edward scoffed, "not me. I have only caused them war and pain. You are the one they cherish."

"You have often told me we are one in the same," I reminded him. "Of one flesh, we are. Will you take back those words?"

He tilted his head sideways and his eyes closed part way. His chest rose and fell with his breath before he turned his eyes back to me.

"Never," he whispered. "You complete me."

"Our people love you," I said again. "You have made your mistakes, and you have tried to rectify those as much as you can. Someday, you will set it all right again."

"But in the meantime, I am at the mercy of that bastard in the next kingdom." Edward pushed at the ground with both hands until he stood. He took several steps away from me and towards the opposite wall from where he sat. He placed his palms against the wood slats in the wall and leaned heavily on them.

"There are days I wish I had died in that war."

"Edward, no-"

"_Many_ days," he interrupted. "When I look at the families of the men who died in my war, or see Seth trying to hold his head up as he limps around the castle, I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could somehow trade my life to erase all the damage I have done to my people. There are only two things that keep me bound to this earth – my duty to my kingdom, and you."

"I already betrayed my kingdom because of my lust for vengeance," he said quietly. He did not move from his position facing the wall. "I thought…I thought at the very least, I would never betray you."

He turned slowly towards me, his green eyes blazing in the torchlight.

"And now I have." His voice cracked. "And if she does not become with child this month, I will have to do it over and over again until she does."

My stomach clenched, and I felt that I, too, might be sick. He was right, of course, and I knew this, but to hear him speak the words aloud was almost more than I could take. I stood, wanting to scream and deny what he said, but I knew I could not. It was something that simply had to be done.

I took a step towards him, and when he did not flinch back, I went to him and threw myself into his arms. I pressed my face against the soft material of his shirt and inhaled the scent of him. It had been security and safety, and still I felt the warmth of his skin enveloping me and calming me.

Edward's head ducked down, and I could hear his deep breath as he buried himself in my hair. His fingers stroked from the top of my head to my waist again and again.

"This will kill me," he whispered against my skin. "I wanted to…to pretend I had…but then she would never have a child. By summer I would be pushed again to denounce you and marry Jessica."

"You must have an heir," I said. "I cannot give you one."

"You still may," he insisted.

I shook my head.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brought my body as close to his as possible. His lips touched my jaw, and he moved as if to trail kisses along my face, but he only moved up close to my ear, where his whispered words were just barely audible.

"I need more time, my wife," Edward said as his lips brushed my ear. "The situation here is far more dire than I have allowed you to know. I have some…possibilities…but we are too weak – our forces still far inferior to Volterra's. I have to move very slowly, or those who are watching will understand what I am doing. There are far too many here now who side with Aro, and six months is not enough. I need more time – a year, at least. For now…trust no one, Isabella. _No one!_"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes as his fingers traced my cheekbone, brushing the stray tears from my skin. Again as if he was to kiss me, he leaned over to my other ear, and whispered low to me.

"There is a word, Isabella…a word only known to Cullens. It is our family's secret word. If the word is said, you know the person with you is trusted. Nod if you understand."

I swallowed hard as the tension in my shoulders increased. I nodded once.

"_Twilight_," he whispered to me. "Did you hear me clearly?"

"Yes," I said as I turned my head to him.

"Do not repeat it," he instructed as he pulled back away from my ear. There was still so much pain in his eyes, and I was only more confused than I had been before. His thumbs caressed my cheekbones as he looked into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms more fully around him and pressed my cheek into his chest. His hands found my shoulders and held me against him.

"I wish our lives were our own," he told me. "It would be…so very different. I fear as King, it will be worse, not better. Unless…"

My husband's eyes closed, and he shook his head slowly.

"Still, I cannot bring myself to wish I had never brought you here," he said as he looked at me. He moved in and tentatively touched his lips to mine. "It is horribly selfish of me, I know, but you are the only good thing in my life."

"Edward, your family…"

"Yes, yes," he dismissed. "But it is not the same. I love them, of course –I care for them…but you…I never wanted to do anything to…to hurt you…and now…now…"

I could not deny the look in his eyes, for I knew I felt the same way. His emotions flared, and he moved quickly from love, to determination, to fear and anguish. Edward dropped to his knees in front of me, his arms reaching out to wrap around my waist.

"Please," he begged of me, "take these thoughts from me. Make them disappear."

My arms went around his shoulders, and he collapsed into me. With his head against my breast and his arms wrapped so tightly around me I could barely breathe, I held him. We stayed like that, wrapped together in the straw, throughout the night. Though I held him tightly, I could not stop the tears from falling. I cried for Angela, for my husband, and for myself. Lying on the floor of the kennel in the middle of the winter night, I cried for Forks and for the child we seemed destined to never have with each other.

…

I woke still on the ground in the kennel with the morning sun shining through the windows and my cold muscles aching. Looking around me, I immediately saw Michael near the entrance with Edward's helmet in his hands, rubbing vigorously at the scuffs and marks until it shined.

Edward was nowhere to be seen.

I gathered my stiff legs underneath my body and stood. I glanced at Michael, who had stopped his polishing and was watching me.

"Good morning, Lady Isabella," he said.

"Good morning, Michael," I felt myself blush as I realized what a state I must be in. "Where is Sir Edward?"

"On the practice field, Lady Isabella," he stated. "I was to stay here with you until you awoke, and then escort you back to the castle."

"I will go to see him first," I informed the page, "then you may take me back."

Michael hesitated, and he had my sympathy. Though it was not his decision to make, I was going against his instructions from Edward, and he would hear of it later. Normally I would not put him in a position to feel Edward's wrath, but I was not going back until I knew my husband was all right.

I headed out the door without another word and heard Michael stand to follow me. It did not take long to find him, for the clamoring of sword on sword could be heard across the field. He was there with a half-dozen of his men, offering instruction and practice. Though I was sure he must have seen me, he did not come over to the fence where I stood as he normally did to greet me. After determining he was not going to do so, and that he was obviously all right for the moment, I turned to head back to the castle with Michael following.

I returned to our rooms to find breakfast there, but I did not feel much like eating. It was eventually taken away untouched. I washed and changed into a clean dress with Jane's help, then dismissed her immediately. I sat near the fire with Emily at my side, stroking her soft fur as I watched the logs burn down and tried to keep my mind from straying to any unsavory thoughts.

Sometime near midday, I heard a knock at our door.

"Queen Esme asked me to bring these to you," Angela said softly. She handed me some sewing I had left in the Women's Room some time ago.

"Come inside, Angela," I said with a wry grin. "I am quite sure our Queen just wants to make sure we speak with each other today. She believes she is stealthy in her dealings, but I have learned her methods."

I laughed slightly, but there was no joy in the sound. Angela only smiled, and I gestured for her to sit on the couch in the morning room. My morning tea was still seeped in the pot, so I heated it to share with her. Once we were settled with our cups, I looked to her face.

Her cheeks were splotchy red, and her eyes swollen.

"Angela?" I reached out and touched her arm. She looked at me and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I am all right, My Lady," she said quietly.

"None of that in here," I told her for the tenth time.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." She smiled a tight-lipped smile.

"Are you truly well?" I asked.

She nodded as she stared at her teacup. I huffed through my nose, immediately feeling anger in my breast that my only childhood friend was now apparently unable to speak with me. Is this what Aro really wanted? To harm us on the inside?

"Angela, please," I started. "I know this is…most strange, but we are still the same two people, are we not?"

"We are," she agreed.

"My position has not changed, correct?"

"Correct."

"However, yours has," I said, refusing to just let the tension in the room continue without being named. "You are now a part of my family in a very different way than either of us ever expected. It is…awkward, but we will not let it come between us."

Angela looked up to me with trepidation.

"We will not," I repeated.

"Of course not, Isabella," she said. She took another breath, squared her shoulders, and turned to me more fully. "You are right, of course. This changes nothing between us."

"It changes much," I corrected, for this was not going to be about denying what was happening. "It just does not mean we are no longer friends, or that we cannot speak of it or any other topic we choose."

Angela smiled and nodded. I reached over and took her hand.

"Tell me, Angela," I said softly. "Tell me what happened last night. Edward would not speak of it."

Angela's eyes went wide as I tried to keep my expression calm and unassuming. I did not wish to do anything that would keep her from telling me an honest account. I was not sure if I was horribly successful, since Angela's expression remained doubtful.

Looking away from her, I closed my eyes and tried to force my own fears out of my mind. I did not want to know, but not knowing was driving my mind in circles.

"Do you really wish to know these things?" she asked with tension in her voice.

"I do," I told her, and the look in her eyes reflected my own look of disbelief. I did not wish to know, but I had to know. "Edward refused to tell me, but I still need to know."

Angela seemed to understand, and we both took deep breaths before she looked towards the window and began speaking.

"Queen Esme prepared me," Angela said. "She dressed me in strange clothing – like nothing I had ever seen on a woman or a man. It covered all of me, save…one small area. Even my face was draped with a sheer mask."

I nodded.

"She also…put something on me," Angela said, and I saw the pink tinge in her cheek as her voice dropped lower. "_In_ me, really. It was slippery, but I don't know what it was. She told me to turn my head to the side and think of my duty to you, to Sir Edward, and to Forks, and then she left."

"And Edward then came to you?" I asked. I did not want to prolong the conversation that had my stomach tied into knots.

"Yes," she said with a nod. Angela dropped her eyes to the ground and took a deep breath. I was sure she knew what I both wanted and did not want to hear.

"Go on," I encouraged her, but could not stop the thickening of my voice. I swallowed hard and took Angela's hand. I tried not to let the cold feeling of dread creep its way up my arms.

"He could not…_do_ anything," she said quietly, "at first. He was…angry…and he frightened me. He left and then came back again, and he was calmer. I know I was not supposed to look at him, but it had been some time, and he had not touched me…"

Angela glanced to my face.

"He was…touching himself, with his eyes closed." She shifted her body slightly on the bench and took a deep breath. "He did not approach until the last possible moment, and then he was very quick to be done."

I tried my best not to conjure up the images of my husband standing in the room across the castle, his long fingers wrapped around himself as he prepared to…

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts, and tried to think more logically. I was asking these questions of Angela to make sure she was all right, not to fulfill my own morbid curiosity, and part of her description was upsetting.

"He was harsh," I said quietly.

"He was not harsh," Angela said softly. "I did not feel those pleasures you have described to me, but he was not rough. It did not hurt but for a moment."

I nodded, and my emotions were torn. I was glad Edward had not hurt her unduly, but I was also glad he had not given her release. At the same time, I was sad for Angela that she did not know the pleasure a man could bring to her.

I felt Angela's hand on my arm.

"He never touched me with his hands," she said, and I could only assume she meant it to be reassuring, when I had been hoping to reassure her. How ironic. I wondered if there was an outside judge who could determine which of us two was most in need of comfort, but it occurred to me that it may not be either of us.

"Once there is a boy child," I told her, "we shall make sure to find you a proper husband."

I reached over to take her hand in mine, and Angela tried to smile at me.

"If you see one of the unmarried soldiers, and you fancy him, you will let me know?"

Angela's cheeks reddened a little.

"You have already seen one you like?" I guessed.

She shrugged slightly, and the bright color came back into her cheeks.

"I do not actually know him," she said. "But when he was practicing with Sir Edward I thought him mostly pleasing to look upon. I do not even know his name or station."

"When did you see him?"

"When Sir Edward was on the practice field this morning," Angela replied. "Samantha led me through the marketplace, and she pointed them out. He wore a breastplate with a cross on the front of it. We only watched them for a moment."

"That would have been Sir Ben."

"Sir Ben," she repeated softly. "He must be a true knight then, so I am sure there would be others more suited…"

"Angela," I interrupted, "was your status as Edward's…concubine not explained to you?"

"My lady?" she said softly, her eyes widening a little.

"Angela, your service to Forks does not go unrecognized," I told her. "When your duty has been fulfilled, you would be quite suited for a knight."

Angela seemed to mull this over for a while.

"That could be some time," she finally said. "Children take time to bear, and if the first child is not a boy, I would need to bear another one."

I agreed, for there was no denying it. It could be many years before Angela was available for marriage.

"He would be wed to another in that time," she said quietly.

"Possibly," I agreed. "But he is young, and not looking for marriage now. He may very well wait for a woman of your station."

"Is my station truly so great now?" Angela questioned. "A knight waiting for me does not seem possible."

"A prince taking my hand in marriage did not seem possible, either." I said. "It is a strange thing, how stations I always believed to be stagnant can change."

"I suppose we should consider ourselves favored," Angela said.

As I thought upon her words, I felt my mouth turn up in a wry smile. There were probably many who would consider us lucky to have been brought up from our previous stations. When I had been a mere handmaid, I believed the lives of the nobles to be a simple thing, especially the royals. They rarely had to lift a finger, and everything was brought to them when they asked for it. Now I knew better, though I would trade none of it back. To desert my station would mean to not have my Edward, and being his was worth the difficulties that came with being his wife. Still, I did not think the word _favored_ fit us.

"I am not so sure about that," I responded.

And that is when I realized royalty would never provide for ease of life.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Hopefully, not too many people have actually bailed on the story. If they have…well…they're going to miss a lot of this tale. I wanted to get a little farther plot-wise in this one than I did, but the good news about that is I've already got a chunk of chapter 27 written. I don't think it's going to be as long, so it should be out a little quicker. I don't know exactly when, but I'll try for as soon as possible.

For those still hanging in there, keep hanging!

Reviewers – if you ask me a question in a review (that's not rhetorical or asking me to give away plot), and your private messaging is deactivated, I can't answer it! I try to answer all questions when I can.

Next chapter - very soon! Hopefully this weekend.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about soccer.


	27. Moderately Mollify

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

"Wow" just doesn't even cover it. :) All of life is a place to learn, is it not? I've learned a lot the past few days. Thanks so much for the incredible outpouring of support from so many of you. It really means a lot to me.**  
**

**"I am not ready to be King," he said quietly. **

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Moderately Mollify **

Edward did not come to our rooms that night, but I also learned from Seth that he did not return to Angela, either. It wasn't until morning when I found him again in the practice fields with his men, where he eventually acknowledged me when I went around the fence and right up to him. He dismissed me almost as soon as I arrived and did not return to our rooms until late that night, either. I tried to not think much of it, for there were times when he needed to be on his own and work his thoughts out in solitude, and I was not surprised this was one of those times.

The next day, a baby girl blessed the Whitlock family. Her parents named her Maria. I accompanied Esme on a journey to visit with Alice, Jasper, and the new child as Edward stayed behind to look after Carlisle. The King's health had made a turn for the worse, and he was not fit to journey. He would wait and meet his grandchild in a fortnight, when she would be brought to Forks.

If the King lived so long.

The child was beautiful, with bright blue eyes to match her father's. Though I could not help but feel the pang in my stomach and longing in my heart for a child of my own…a child of Edward's…I also could not stop myself from smiling at the joy in Alice's face as she held her daughter to her breast. Jasper stood quietly behind them both with his hand resting upon her shoulder and a look of awe in his eye.

We were gone for only a handful of days, but when we returned to Forks, Edward immediately announced he had to journey north and took his leave of us. When I asked him about it, he shook his head at me and refused to give me any details. He was already prepared to go.

He did not even wait until morning to leave.

When he returned, his mood was most foul, and he immediately began barking at servants left and right in ways he had not in quite some time. When I tried to speak with him about it, he snapped at me as well before storming out of our rooms.

Again, he did not return in the night, and Seth informed me he was with the men on the practice field so late he had decided to sleep in the barracks.

Even as winter came at us with biting winds, Edward began to spend his days fighting in the practice fields and teaching some of the younger men who would replace our lost soldiers and guards. He would stay there until it was quite late, often sleeping in the barracks, and only returning to our rooms when he knew I should be sleeping. As the days passed, his beard grew, but when I offered to shave him, he said he did not have the time and suggested we do it another day.

As I tried to respect his wishes, I felt my body grow as cold as the look in his eyes when he gazed upon me. I no longer saw the passion he had so readily displayed or the desire for me that had so often consumed him.

He had not held me since the night we spent in the kennels.

I tried to convince myself that this was understandable – he detested whet he was forced to do, and knew I wanted to be the one to bear his child – but to be left sitting in our rooms alone at night weighed heavily upon me.

I felt more a failure as his wife than I had the first week of our marriage.

It was not just my apparent inability to give him what he needed most, but he had avoided my company so completely that I had not even the opportunity to do those simple things I had done for him every day. He took his meals elsewhere when he ate at all, and his hair and his beard both grew longer than they had been since our marriage. He no longer asked me to read to him, as had been our habit since I had first learned the letters, and he no longer laid his fingers at the top of my head to then stroke down my hair.

He was certainly not spending his nights with me. Indeed, as the time past, he barely spoke to me at all. Times when we were to appear together he would smile at the other court members, take my hand on the dance floor, and sit with me through official dinners, but as soon as he was able, he would take his leave.

I tried to give him the space he seemed to require, hoping that as soon as Angela was with child he would stop berating himself and come back to me. I went to our bed alone at night, waited for him for some time, and then would end up falling asleep on my own. If he was there when I woke, he would leave before breakfast was brought to us, and even before I could heat water for his tea.

When he spoke, his sentences were short and succinct.

He no longer responded in kind when I told him I loved him.

Esme told me he kept in close contact with Carlisle, would eat when something was brought to him, and was going to Angela on the days it was required, though never any others. My heart was torn – part of me wanting him to give her a child quickly so his melancholy state could be tempered, and the other part glad to know he was not spending any more time with her than was required of him.

My chest grew heavy as I watched him move farther and farther away from me, unsure of what I should do, and praying Angela would carry a child for us soon so I could find a way to bring my husband back to me. However, my prayers were not answered.

Spring came and went, and Angela was still not with child.

"Sit with me," I said quietly to her as I sat in the Women's Room with my sewing in hand.

"Of course," Angela said softly. She had only just entered the room where I was already staying the previous night, though I probably could have stayed in my own rooms. Edward had apparently left for Seattle, though he had not even informed me of his departure.

"Are you well?" I asked.

She tilted her head to the side, and I nodded to Jane, who brought us both tea and fruit.

"I saw you walking in the garden with Sir Ben," I said with my lips in a tight, teasing smile. Angela blushed and nodded. Given her place, Sir Ben was not allowed to touch Angela, but they seemed to enjoy their time together. She was also always accompanied by Samantha or one of the other women. I hoped for Angela's sake she would someday be able to be at Sir Ben's side.

"He is…kind."

"He is," I agreed.

Angela looked around the room as she sipped her tea, and as the other women moved farther away, she leaned towards me.

"Is Sir Edward terribly angry?" she asked.

I could only shake my head.

"I do not believe anger is what plagues his head," I told her. "I cannot say for sure, for he has not spoken to me of many matters for some time now."

"He does not speak to me," she said softly.

I felt a now familiar pang in my chest, and as my throat tightened I swallowed hard and blinked several times. As I fought to control the emotions that threatened to overcome me, I felt Angela's hand on my arm and looked to her.

"I am sorry it is this way for you," I whispered. "I thought…well, we all thought…"

"I should be with child," she stated.

"Yes."

"Isabella?" Angela turned her questioning eyes to me. "Is it…is it possible that Sir Edward…could he…or rather, perhaps he cannot…"

I shook my head slightly, but sharply. I understood what she suggested, but if such an insult was heard from her lips it would not be taken kindly by many in the kingdom.

Some thoughts were simply not spoken.

…

Edward's state deteriorated as the months went by. He spent many, many hours in council with King Carlisle, who was now forced to rule from the royal bed. Aro made a point of coming to Forks at least once a week, demanding to see Carlisle for himself and demanding Edward take the throne immediately. Edward refused on both accounts, but even with our distance I could see the strain it took on him as Aro continuously threatened both Edward and Forks with violence if he did not get his way.

Edward rarely spoke to me, or even looked my way unless decorum demanded it.

As the summer heat beat down on the castle walls, Alice and Jasper came to visit from Whitlock, with their petite daughter, Maria. She was already becoming a beautiful blending of her parent's features – with Jasper's laughing blue eyes and Alice's dark, straight hair. I took the child in my arms and held her up high, smiling as she giggled down at me.

Edward acknowledged his sister and her family, but turned away from them quickly. His eyes met mine, but he looked away from me and down to the floor. Alice glanced at me, and the hurt in her eyes was evident. Though I had traveled many times to Whitlock since Maria's birth it was the first time Edward had even laid eyes on his niece since he had been away when Alice brought her to meet Carlisle. Every time we were to visit Edward would come up with an excuse to not go to Whitlock.

It was then I decided enough was enough. I returned the child to her mother, made my apologies, and followed him out the door and into the hallway.

"Edward?" I called. He did not turn, and I had to hold up my skirts and quicken my pace to keep up with him. "Edward!"

He made his way through the door to our rooms, and I followed after him still calling his name. As I shut the door to block anyone who may have tried to follow, he stopped with his head still tipped down to the floor and his back to me.

I walked up and around him, tilting my head to the side to peer into his face.

"Will you not even acknowledge your niece?" I looked up to his eyes and was met with the same cold stare that had become common with him. I reached for his hand, but he pulled away before I could touch him.

"I saw her," Edward said curtly. "She seems in good health. Jasper is very proud and speaks of Alice bearing him a son next, God willing."

His stoicism was downright annoying.

"Edward…you cannot continue to shut me out," I told him. This time when I reached for his hand, I grabbed it before he could pull it away. I slipped my fingers in between his and heard his long intake of breath. "I know it has been…difficult…but we cannot continue this way."

Edward looked towards the wall and blinked his eyes a few times before speaking.

"Carlisle is dying," he said. "He may last a few more days, possibly a fortnight, but his time is at an end. That is why I asked Alice and Jasper to come here. Carlisle has asked me to take the throne before he dies."

I felt a cold shiver run through my body. Though we knew this day would come sooner rather than later, I thought there would be more time.

My husband's eyes turned to me, the cold, unfeeling gaze I had seen in his eyes these past months had vanished, and I saw my Edward behind his lashes.

"I am not ready to be King," he said quietly. "I do not even think I want it."

"Edward, you must…"

"I know _I must_," he growled as he shook free of my hand. "That is not the point!"

He breathed deep as his hand ran through his long, tousled hair. When he turned back to me, I saw how much he had really aged in the past year. He no longer looked like the youthful and strong knight that had first taken me by my waist and pulled me from the stands at Volterra's arena, but he looked older, broken and lost.

"I thought…for a time…maybe God had forgiven me," he said, his voice had again grown quiet. "Everything with you was so…_perfect_. And then, every choice I made slowly destroyed that perfection and left me with what I have now – a broken Kingdom, frightened subjects, a tyrant ready to pounce on all I hold dear, a wife who…who…"

He faltered, and I reached for him. He stepped back again, denying himself my touch.

"A wife who endures everything I throw at her, believing me to be worth it in the end, no matter what the cost."

He turned away from me, and it tore at my heart to have him refuse my touch completely.

"You should not have agreed," he said. "You should have told me to choose another. Even as a slave, your life would have been better without me."

"Edward! Do not say such things!"

"Why not, if it is the truth?" he yelled as he spun around to look at me. "There is nothing I have to offer you except grief!"

"That is not the truth!" I yelled back at him, and the shock in his face registered. I had never before raised my voice to him for any reason. In fact, anyone within Forks control who would have spoken to him with such venom would likely not live to see another day, save the King and Queen. But I simply could not abide any more of this. "As my Prince, future King and husband, you get to dictate much, but you do not get to decide how I feel! You do not get to determine what I feel is right or best for me! What I feel is for me to decide, and me alone, and _I love you_!"

He stood with his hands at his sides, his mouth open, and his eyes wide with astonishment. My heart pounded in my chest, and my hands shook as my blood seemed to boil under my skin. My breath left my nose in forceful huffs as I stared into my husband's vivid green eyes.

For a long, long time.

Slowly, my ire receded as Edward continued to stare at me, dumbfounded. For a moment, I was frightened at what I had just done, and what his reaction may be. However, I knew my husband's heart, even if he did not always know it himself. I closed my eyes, took a final deep breath, and stepped towards him with my hands reaching outward.

"You are worth it," I whispered. "You gave me something I never thought I would have. You gave me your love and showed me how to love you. How could that not be worth whatever Aro can throw at us?"

"I am not worth it," he said again. "I have only given you pain."

"When you touch me, I only feel the pleasure your hands can bring to me."

His eyes flickered to mine, wide and questioning. I watched his tongue dart out and moistened his lips as his eyes quickly took in my body.

He did still want me.

"Edward, I love you," I said as I reached up and put my hands around his neck. I felt him tense under my touch.

"How can you still?" he asked, and his eyes beseeched me for an answer. "After…after what I have done? When I told you I would keep to you…you are all I ever wanted."

"I know, my Edward," I told him. "All of this has been…terrifying. I never know where you have gone afterwards…and it is sometimes days before you return to me. You will not let me…be with you. You will not let me care for you, which is what I am supposed to do."

Blinking rapidly, I tried to hold the tears in my eyes.

"On the night we were married, you told me what you expected of me as your wife," I reminded him. "Do you remember?"

Edward nodded.

"You said I was to respect you and learn to conduct myself as your wife so as not to embarrass you," I said. "You said I was to care for you as a wife should, to keep our rooms in order, and to…to someday…"

I dropped my eyes and swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"I have already failed to provide you with a child," I blurted out, "but now you will not allow me to do the other things that are supposed to be my duties as your wife! I fear I am completely useless to you now…"

"God, oh God, no," Edward murmured, and his arms care around me as he swept me up into his arms for the first time in months. "Isabella…no."

He sat down in our chair and held me to him, rocking me slowly as I tucked my face against his neck and shoulder. Edward rocked slowly back and forth as he had done so many times in the now distant past. I held him tightly as I reacquainted myself with his scent and his touch. I felt the strong, powerful grip of his arms around me, and once again I felt the security of his embrace.

He held me, and he rocked me like the child we could not produce together.

"Aro wants to destroy me from the inside out," Edward said after some time. "He wants to be sure by the time I take the throne I will be nothing but a shell for him to control."

"Aro cannot win, Edward," I told him. "As long as we do not let him come between us, he cannot truly win."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know the one thing he cannot take from me."

"What is that?"

My hands found his face and turned him to look at me.

"My love for you, my Edward," I said with conviction. "There is nothing that can take that from me, and no one who can force me to feel any other way. No matter what you have to do, my love for you remains. You are everything to me, my husband. I only wish to be with you…to care for you as I am supposed to do."

His fingers brushed over my cheek and his chest rose with his breath. I could feel his heart pounding close to mine, and felt its tempo increase as he continued to look into my eyes. We stayed that way for some time, just looking at each other as we had so many times in the past. Finally, his fingers crept behind my head and entwined with the hair at the back of my neck. He pulled me to him.

"Nothing would ever change how much I love you," he whispered against my mouth, though he did not quite kiss me. "I do not believe I am worth what you have endured, but I will endeavor to better myself for you."

"You may start by letting me do my duties," I told him. My fingers scratched at his bearded face. "Starting with this?"

Edward gave me the half smile I loved so much and nodded his head.

"I have neglected you," he said.

"And you will make up for it now." Before he could react, I kissed him quickly to avoid the return of his sadness.

We did not leave our room for that night and even set a guard at the door to make sure we were not disturbed. Edward bathed me and brushed my hair dry in front on the fire as he spoke to me of the litter of pups Emily had in the kennel and how many of the young men in his new army were learning their skills. I bathed and shaved him, taking extra care to wash and cut his hair before I made his tea.

As he carried me, naked, to our bed, I felt as though maybe everything would be all right again.

…

The morning was still very early when I opened my eyes, surprised to not find my husband lying next to me. Since the day Alice and Jasper had brought their daughter to visit us, he had been at my side almost constantly, and I had quickly grown accustomed to it again. It was strange to not have his warmth wrapped around me when I woke.

I rose and dressed without looking for Jane's assistance. The sun was shining through the morning room window, but its light was still dim. I moved into the hallway and checked Carlisle and Esme's rooms, but the guard told me Edward had already left there. I decided to head down the back hallway to see if he had gone to the great hall, since the court would be assembled there later today.

As I made my way down the steep staircase that led to the door hidden behind the thrones, I heard my husband's muffled voice. I smiled to myself, glad I would not have to seek him further, but my smile disappeared when another voice reached my ears.

"Is the old man even still alive?" Aro sneered.

"He is quite alive, yes," Edward replied. I could hear the strain in his voice as he fought to keep control. I stopped at the bottom stair and opened the door a tiny crack. I could not see them, but I could hear them better.

"Are you waiting for his flesh to rot before you take your place on the throne?" Aro asked. "Or are you simply too unprepared and frightened to take the place that is only barely your birthright?"

Even though I could not see him, I knew my Edward well enough to know his fists were clenched and his jaw tight.

"When King Carlisle feels the time is right, I will take his place on the throne," Edward said. "The exact time of that occurrence is not your concern."

"Not my concern?" Aro said with a short laugh. "All of Forks is my concern, Edward. Surely you see that now."

"You hold a place on the court here," Edward replied. "Forks is a sovereign nation, and my family is the only ones involved in the succession of the throne."

I could hear movement and the shuffling of feet, and I strained to hear better.

"Forks will be mine, you know," King Aro said in a low voice. "It is only a matter of time."

"I am tiring of your threats," Edward responded. He had managed to regain some of the control in his voice again. "We have done everything you have asked to maintain peace between our kingdoms. There is only so much one can give."

"But there is always more I can take!" Aro announced. His voice turned low. "And take I shall. You go ahead and hold out as long as you can, but when I am through with you, your pathetic kingdom will be under my control."

I felt a shiver run through me, and I pushed my back up tighter against the inside wall of the stairs.

"If Forks is so insignificant, why do you continue to demand more of me?"

Aro cackled, and the high pitched sound made yet another shiver run up my spine. His voice deepened as he snarled out his words.

"Because there was once a man who thought he could live in my shadow and continue to look down upon me. He ignored his duty and refused to unite our lands for the greater good. Now his son tries to do the same? No. Not again."

"What is this?" Edward's voice rose slightly. "My father?"

Aro's bitter laugh filled the hall again.

"If you had spent more time studying in your youth than you did lying with your whores…but it does not matter now, does it? You have demonstrated quite affectively that common women cannot bear kings. You have two at your beck and call, but there is no decent place for your seed to find purchase, is there?"

"Hold your tongue," Edward's voice went soft and cold. "I will tolerate your threats and your insults only so far. Do not speak ill of my wife."

"I am only stating fact, Sir Edward," Aro said. "Has she become with child since I was last here?"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I did not think so." Another cold snicker. "And your commoner concubine is also unable to carry your child, correct? It is obvious, and it is time you admitted it – these women cannot carry your child. You need a royal woman for your seed."

"We have been over this time and time again-"

"Jessica is your rightful wife!" Aro shouted suddenly. "She should be at your side in the eyes of the public, and she has the fortitude to both stand as queen and bear your heirs. Look at Renata, who has bore me four children. Jessica is of the same stock, and marrying her will secure the independence of Forks in the future."

It was Edward's turn to laugh.

"Independence? With your daughter on the throne beside me? Perhaps I didn't study enough, but I am not a fool, Aro."

Aro chuckled low.

"We shall see who is the most foolish in time, shall we not?"

"More threats?" I heard Edward sigh. "I grow tired of these meetings."

"There is a sure way to end them."

"No. There has not been enough time. Either my wife or my concubine may be with child as we speak, and this topic will be moot. I have not reached my deadline."

"You have exactly one more month," Aro said with deadly calm. "If you have not both taken the throne and secured an heir at that time, you will denounce your marriage to the handmaid and marry Jessica."

"And if I do not?"

"Then my soldiers will be at your gates the next day," Aro promised. "And once they have secured this place for Volterra, I will personally make sure any woman not of true noble blood be placed upon her back for my army's pleasure."

There was silence for a moment, and I felt my own blood chill within my veins as Aro sneered his final words before leaving.

"I will be sure to take a few turns at her myself."

A moment later, I heard the door to the hall slam shut. I was not sure if I should reveal myself and let Edward know what I had overheard or not. He could very well be angry with me, for he did not care much for my habit of overhearing conversations. I would usually confess to him eventually, but I had also learned from Esme of the many places one could learn valuable information if one were just to stay there without being noticed.

Yes, Edward would be angry, but I also knew Aro's words would have upset him, and he needed me. I moved from my place near the end of the stairway and went to his side.

"You heard," Edward stated simply.

"Yes."

"I will not let that happen." Edward's voice was calm and sure. For the first time in many, many seasons, I could see the fire of determination in his eyes. "I will not let him harm you, no matter what. If I have to give up everything, I will make sure you are protected."

And that was when I knew Edward's love for me was not lost.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Looks like she finally broke out of her state of shock, at least to some degree. Aro is not the very nicest of individuals, hmm? That's the thing about having the upper hand in military force over a small kingdom - you can pretty much follow through with just such a threat, though it will cost you soldiers, or you can just keep pushing the threat and get what you want without the loss. Either way, Aro wins.

Keeping Isabella safe from physical harm (the kind he understands the best) has always been at the forefront of his mind. Doesn't make him any wiser, unfortunately. Let's see if he improves down the road...

Next chapter - not sure. I'll aim for approximately two weeks, but it might be a little sooner.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about soccer.


	28. Humbly Rectify

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I think I deleted the whole thing about three times...

I am insanely behind in reviews and emails and such. Trying to catch up!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, PMed and tweeted at me! Love ya all!

**"I would sacrifice all of them before I would let him touch you!"**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Humbly Rectify**

Though he had been gone several minutes, the echo of King Aro's threats hovered throughout the chamber. Though I knew Edward was completely serious when he said he would protect me at all costs, I also knew that sometimes the desire to protect was not enough, and the thought made my blood run cold. King Aro was an evil, obsessed man, and he would not stop until Forks was completely within his control. If he could not rule by subterfuge, he would overtake by force. If that happened, God help anyone who supported our Kingdom.

With his eyes still full of fire, Edward turned to gaze down upon me as his hand reached out to take mine. He pulled me closer to him and simply stared at me for some time. We may have stood there until nightfall if a messenger had not appeared in the doorway.

"Sir Edward – the Queen requests your presence in the King's chambers," the messenger said.

Edward looked to me, and I reached for his arm with my free hand. We walked together up the narrow staircase to the royal chambers in apprehension. When we entered, I saw Esme at her place next to the King's bed, her hand placed lightly on his arm. Though she had spent most of her time in his room since Carlisle had been bed-ridden, she had barely moved from that specific spot in days.

"Mother?" Edward said softly as we approached.

Esme's eyes turned to look upon us, and there was no question as to why we were summoned. King Carlisle's head rolled slowly to one side, and his ancient looking eyes fell to his son. Edward released my hand and went quickly to the side of the bed as Esme stood on shaky legs and walked slowly to me.

I reached out and touched the Queen's shoulder. She looked to me, her eyes red and swollen, though her expression still stoic. She tried to give me a small smile, but it faltered immediately.

"I knew this day was coming soon," she finally whispered. "We have known for months, have we not? But to know it is here…that his time has gone from weeks to days to hours…I am not sure I can do anything to prepare myself."

Her voice broke on her last word, and I dropped my hand to take hers. She gripped me and ran her fingers over the back of my hand for a moment.

"At least I know I was loved," Esme said softly. "How many Queens can say that?"

Her smile broadened, though her eyes brimmed over with tears. My arms reached for her, and I took her in my embrace. Over her shoulder I could see Edward with the King, their hands gripping each other's forearms as Edward leaned close to listen to Carlisle words.

Esme slowly released me, and I stayed close to her with my hands dropping down to hold on to hers. She gestured with her head, and we stepped to the far side of the room to sit on the couch there, still hand-in-hand. The Queen took a long, slow breath and attempted to gather herself. She looked to the men at the other side of the room.

"We are lucky, Isabella," she told me, "to have such men to love us."

I dropped my eyes to my lap, wondering if there was still truth in her words. My expression must have given away my thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked.

I shook my head, and her grip on my hand tightened.

"What is it, Isabella?" she repeated. "You are troubled."

I looked over to the other side of the room where Edward sat with his adopted father, and felt my own tears trying to make their presence known. I blinked them away.

"Sometimes I wonder," I said softly.

"Nonsense!" Esme scoffed. She tilted her head to one side. "Edward adores you. Whatever would make you say such a thing?"

"He has been…distant," I told her.

Esme's eyes widened with understanding. For a moment she said nothing as my words processed in her mind.

"Because of Angela?" she finally asked.

I could only tilt my head in a noncommittal response, for I did not truly know. Despite his words of protection, I did not understand what was happening inside my husband's clouded and overburdened mind.

"That is when it began," I revealed.

"What has he done?" the Queen demanded.

I looked to my husband, then back to my Queen. The look in her eye told me there would be no refusing to answer her inquiry, so I told her. I dropped my eyes to my lap as I told her of Edward's distance and his avoidance of me. I told her how he had barely been in my presence these months, and had only in the past few days allowed me close enough to him to take care of his needs. I even told her that though we had been in the same bed again, he had still not touched me in the way I so deeply missed. Not since…not since he first went to Angela's room. Even though he had bathed me and we had lain in our bed with our bodies close together, he had not taken me in the way a husband takes his wife.

The look on Esme's face when I finally looked back up was similar to the one I had nearly pushed from the memories of my second night in Forks. It was the expression she wore the night she had chastised Edward on his knees for his treatment of me.

"I am sure he did not mean it," I said quietly, suddenly fearful of her wrath, even with her mind still on her husband's final moments in life.

"I am sure he is more foolish that the most adept of jesters!" Esme shot back. She inhaled deeply, and then let the air out through her nose over several seconds. Her hand patted mine as her eyes shot over to Edward. "I will be speaking to him of this."

"Please, Esme-"

"I will be speaking to him!" she repeated with force.

I dropped my eyes in submission, trying to decide if I was glad she would speak to him those words I could not, or terrified of how he may react. What if he had decided he no longer loved me as he once did? What if he still protected me out of obligation only? I closed my eyes, trying to block away the thoughts.

"Isabella?" the Queen said softly, and my eyes went back to hers. "I had been so…overtaken with Carlisle health these months…I should have seen what he was doing. I should have known what was happening, and I should have suspected it, yet I did not. Can you ever forgive me for my neglect?"

"There is nothing to forgive," I replied. "You could not have known, and your duty lies here, with Carlisle."

"My duty goes far beyond his care," she said. "I cannot ignore the rest of the Kingdom in my sorrow, and I know you are aware of this. I should have recognized Edward's behavior and fixed this long ago. Please, forgive me."

"Of course." I nodded, knowing it was better to accept her apology than to argue the necessity of it.

We both looked to Edward as he stood from the side of the bed, and Carlisle's hand dropped against the mattress. Edward walked slowly towards us, and Esme's eyes went wide.

"Is he…?" she croaked.

"Sleeping," Edward said with a slow shake of his head. "But he is in much pain. The sickness had made his breathing shallow. I do not think…"

He did not complete his sentence.

Esme nodded, and her eyes brimmed over with tears again. Edward sat on her other side, and took her into his arms as he looked at me, his eyes pleading. I did not know for what, but thought perhaps he only desired the impossibility of changing what was happening.

If only I had such power.

Edward released his mother and stood again, motioning for me to follow. As I stood, he told me the hour was turning late, and we should retire to our rooms. I had not realized it was well into evening time. We had spent nearly the entire day in this room.

"A moment with you first," Queen Esme said pointedly to Edward. He glanced from her, to me, and back again.

"Of course," he replied with his tone full of questions. "Isabella, I will join you shortly."

I could only nod and walk away with trepidation in my heart, knowing full well of what our Queen wished to speak. I walked slowly back to our rooms down the hall, noting Seth's presence not far behind me and offering him a half smile and a nod. I closed the door as I entered, and leaned back against if for a moment as I tried to rein in the emotions that threatened to overcome me.

Esme was telling Edward what I had revealed to her.

Aro had threatened me personally with grave harm.

Carlisle was dying.

The back of my hand wiped at my cheek, and I steeled myself against my thoughts and went to mundane tasks to avoid such thinking. It would serve me no purpose now. I put water next to the fire so I could make Edward's tea when he returned, and perhaps even shave him, if he so desired.

I wished Emily's pups were old enough to leave her so she could return to our room – I missed her constant presence here. I brushed away the hair that had collected on her cushion, and fluffed it up before placing it back on it low platform.

I sipped my own tea, presumably prepared by Jane, which was cold from this morning and bitter tasting. However, I knew my monthly pains were greatly reduced with the drink, and so I drank it down quickly before busying myself around our rooms. I straightened the linens on the bed and pulled together the pile of clothing near the changing screen so it could be collected and washed. By the time Edward returned, the rooms were nearly spotless.

I looked to him as he entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. His gaze were downcast, and his pace slow as he crossed the room. He did not meet my eyes, and I felt the same feeling of near dread as he took my hand and pulled me away from the fire. He positioned me in the center of the room and released my hand. As he had years ago, Edward slowly lowered himself to his knees before me.

"Isabella…" he started, but his voice faltered. He looked at the ground, then back to me again before he swallowed hard and continued. "I never…I did not understand…"

His eyes widened as he stared up into my face, and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

"Did not understand what?" I asked in a whisper.

"What you need from me," he replied. "I think constantly of your needs, but I only understand…I know what your _body_ needs. I provide for you – make sure you are protected. It is all that has crossed my mind these months – what I must do to protect you!"

His eyes beseeched me, and I brought my hand to cover my mouth at the pain I saw there. I tried to reach for him, but he would not accept my touch.

"I thought…I thought you must hate the sight of me…"

His hands found their way into his hair, and he dropped himself back to sit upon his heels.

"No," he then said, and shook his head rapidly. "That is not true. I hated myself for what I had done. I could not bear to look at for face because…because…"

He shook his head violently as he shoved himself up from his position on the ground and walked away, slamming a fist into the wall. I cringed back and closed my eyes, waiting for his anger to subside.

"Because I was afraid!" Edward finally cried as he turned back around to face me. "I was afraid of what I would see…afraid to see the loathing I feel for myself reflected in your beautiful eyes."

His hands dropped and hung loosely at his sides.

"I am a coward," he whispered.

"Edward…no…" I took a step towards him.

"I am," he insisted. "A coward and an idiot, Isabella – please…hear me out."

I closed my eyes for a moment and nodded.

"I have hurt you," he stated. "It was not my intent, yet it happened anyway.

"You barely spoke to me," I replied as I turned my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"You would not have wanted me here," he said quietly. "I have been…"

He stopped and sighed heavily, approached me, and dropped back to his knees. I looked down to see him once again, and reached out to touch his rough cheek.

"I wanted you here," I insisted. He shook his head.

"I am…" Edward paused, and when my fingers brushed his face I could feel his jaw clenched tightly. "I am afraid. Afraid for you. I…brought you into my world to insult him, and insult him I have, but he does not intend to take the insult out on me and my army, he plans to take it out on you. I have put you in terrible danger out of arrogance and lust for revenge."

His hands grasped at his thighs as he looked up into my eyes.

"I never should have brought you here," he whispered vehemently. "You are in peril, and it is my fault! I am to blame! How can you look at me knowing I did this to you? Now that you know – you know what he will do if I do not have an heir soon, or if I refuse Jessica next month – he will not just…just _kill_ you."

His words stopped, and I could sense the pounding of his heart in his chest and see the panic in his eyes.

"I did not want you to hear him speak such things," he said.

"He has said worse," I guessed.

"He has." I saw and felt his anger blaze in his eyes. "I will not allow you to be touched, my wife. I would…I would sacrifice my kingdom before I would allow that to happen."

"Edward, you cannot-"

"I can!" his eyes blazed. "I would sacrifice all of them before I would let him touch you!"

His eyes closed and his hands tightened into fists against his legs. He took several breaths before he looked up at me again.

"And I will protect you," he repeated. "And though my mistakes have been many, at least I have not failed you in regards to your physical safety, for at least this is something I understand."

He looked away again, trying to gather his thoughts.

"But what Esme told me…the ways I have failed you that I did not even consider…"

I wanted to reach out to him, for I hated seeing him like this in front of me. It was not his place – he should kneel to no one. I wanted to tell him such, but as he looked at me he again begged me with his eyes.

"I was hiding from myself, Isabella," he said," not from you."

I shook my head, not understanding.

"I did not even think that you might feel that way," he confessed. "When Esme told me, it was clear, but I do not know of these things. I know to provide and protect you; I do not know how to make sure you are happy. I only knew I was miserable, and if I was near you I thought I would make you miserable as well."

"I wanted to be there for you," I whispered. "I knew it would be difficult…for us both…but you would not give me the chance to comfort you."

"Why would you want to?" he asked. All of his anger was gone – there was only pain and confusion left. "It was my choices – my war – that brought us to this. Why would you offer me comfort?"

"You are my husband," I whispered, and felt my tears fall from my eyes.

"But I caused this," he said again. "I thought it would be better for you…"

He shook his head again.

"I am still lying to myself," he muttered. "It was better for me, so I did not have to see in your eyes what you thought of me and what I have done. I have practically delivered Forks to Aro on a silver platter with my selfish desires."

"You did not know," I reminded him. "His armies came from nowhere."

Edward's eyes darted to mine, and then over to the door. He seemed about to say something, and then silenced himself. He reached out, and I placed my hand in his.

"Isabella, please forgive me for being so utterly ignorant," he said. "I did not think how my actions would appear to you, or understand that it is not only your body I must provide for – but also your mind and heart."

"Edward…"

He stood slowly then, and took my face between his palms.

"I love you so much, my wife," he told me. "I never stopped – I swear it! I am just a stupid, violent and selfish man who did not know what you needed, and did not bother to ask. I should have known – I should have asked, but I did not. Can you ever, ever forgive me?"

I stared into his glowing green eyes, and felt the weight and truth of his words as they flowed over me. I did not need his apology, just knowing that he was not lost to me was all I really needed, and I told him so.

"I do not know what you will need from me," Edward admitted. "Beyond the physical, I am badly informed, but I will learn – if you will teach me."

"I will tell you," I said, "if you will allow it, and not shut me out again."

"Never," he promised, and his lips brushed timidly across mine. He looked at me then, and I could see the questions forming in his eyes. "Does it really…please you…to care for me?"

"It does," I replied with a nod.

"Will you bathe me, Isabella?"

I smiled up and him, and took him by the hand to the wash basin. I warmed his bathing water as he removed his shirt and replaced his trousers with those he slept in. I washed his arms, chest and back before changing into my own sleeping gown as he drank the tea I made for him.

He was already in our bed as I approached, and I was feeling strangely shy as I had in the first days of our marriage. He smiled up at me, and I could feel his own hesitance as I took my place at his side and he enveloped me softly into his arms.

"You feel so good against me," he said as he kissed the top of my head. I rested my cheek over his heart. "It feels right to have you here."

"I was here while you were not," I said quietly, hating my own words because I knew they would cause him pain. "I was only waiting for you."

I felt his body stiffen.

"Is it too late?" Edward's breathy voice asked. "Have I hurt you too much? Isabella…have I already lost your heart?"

My hand went to his rough cheek, and my fingers caressed his skin.

"No, my Edward," I whispered to him, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a held breath. I could see his throat bob as he swallowed before opening his eyes to me again.

"I love you," he told me. "More than anything, ever. I never, never wished to hurt you as I have. I am an utter fool, my wife, but I never meant you harm – I swear it."

"I know," I replied. I felt warm wetness on my cheek as my tears escaped from my eyes.

His head moved, approaching me slowly with questioning eyes. I nodded slightly, and his mouth covered mine. Our lips moved slowly against each other, and when his tongue touched my mouth, I opened to him. He groaned into me, and his arms wrapped slowly and tightly around me.

With a quick roll, I found myself supine beneath his body.

He continued to kiss at my collarbones as his fingers deftly untied the laces down my front. I lifted from the bed as he slowly pulled the garment from my body, his eyes taking in the sight of me. He rose up on his knees and quickly rid himself of his own clothing. I heard it drop to the floor beside our bed, and Edward positioned himself on top of me with his weight supported by his hand beside my head. He kissed me deeply again on the mouth, then trailed kisses up my jaw and down my throat.

"I have missed this so much," he breathed against the skin of my neck. "Missed you so much…"

I reached up and placed my hands on his cheeks.

"I love you," I told him. "Always."

Supporting himself on one hand, he gathered both of my hands in his free one. Edward kissed my fingers – each in turn – then laid my hands at my sides as he started using his mouth and hands on my breasts, then my stomach, and then the curve around to my hips. The feeling of his fingers over my body was indescribable, and as he moved towards my center, my breath hitched and my heart began to pound.

The warmth of his mouth on me made me shiver, the sensations rising up through my body until I gasped. His tongue circled around, then dipped lower, pushing inside of me as he tasted from my body. His fingers moved up and down between my legs, then focused at the apex, circling in a slow, steady rhythm.

The muscles in my legs tensed, and my hands reached for his head. His tongue ran up and circled the spot where his fingers had played, and his fingers reached inside of me, moving gracefully and penetrating me deeply. As they curled upwards he pushed down with his tongue and sucked at me as I came undone around him – crying his name.

I could feel his smile as he kissed up my body. His fingers slipped from inside of me and spread moisture throughout my folds. The tip of him pressed solidly against my opening, and he pushed slowly with his hips.

I was surprised as how he stretched me as he entered – my body resistant to the intrusion it had not felt in so long. He moved slowly, gently filling me until I felt him inside of me completely.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked softly with his lips pressed to my ear. "You feel so tight around me…"

"Yes…please…more…" It was all I could manage to mutter in reply.

He obliged, and began his slow movements in and out of me, creating the friction my body desired as he moaned softly into my hair. My arms wrapped tightly around his back, and my hips rose up to meet his thrusts, rising part way off the mattress as I strained to touch more of him. This is what I had missed – not the act itself, or the pleasure it brought, but the feeling of the way he gave himself to me completely, as I gave my heart and soul to him.

With my head tossed backwards, I cried out for my husband as my body shook and trembled in ecstasy. His long fingers stroked over my shoulders and breasts as his mouth tasted my skin over and over again. I felt the tension in his broad shoulders as his movements inside of me quickened, and his eyes closed as he filled me deeply. He was still for a moment, and then his arms seemed to give out as he collapsed on top of me.

I could hear his whispered words of prayer, though I could not make them out. He tried to roll a little to the side in order to relieve me of some of his weight, but I held fast to him – relishing the feeling of his body atop mine.

His lips found the spot on my neck and I felt the draw of his tongue over my skin. He licked and sucked and kissed there for a minute before settling his forehead against my shoulder and letting out a long, slow breath.

"I love you, my beautiful wife," he whispered into my skin. "I have not deserved your forgiveness, but I will promise you I will be better to you. I will think of everything you need – be it of mind or body – and I will…someday…be worthy of the love you have bestowed upon me."

"You are everything to me, my Edward."

…

My head felt heavy and warm with the coming of sleep.

I was wrapped in my husband's arms, feeling the slow, methodical brush of his hand over my hair as my head lay against his chest. Though my thoughts were still in turmoil, I could feel the warmth and security of his embrace once again against my heart.

Though I did not wish to think of it, my mind replayed the words Aro had said in the great room, and my thoughts had been conjuring images of what might happen ever since. Would he truly do as he said? What if he did come here with his army and Edward were to be killed? My stomach clenched as I thought of what he said he would do to me, and an involuntary shudder ran through my body.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly.

I shook my head quickly, trying to avoid the answer, but I felt his hand under my chin, and I looked to his face. His eyes were deep with worry.

"You think of what he said?" Though it was a question, I knew from his expression he was well aware, so I nodded slightly in response. "I wish you had not heard such talk. I never wanted your beautiful face contorted in fear of him."

"He has said these things before?"

Edward nodded.

"You did not tell me."

"I do not wish to encumber you with those worries."

"I want to know," I told him. "I wish to share your burden. Will that not be my duty as Queen?"

"It is _my_ duty," Edward said, "and my load to bear. I want you to…only think of joyous things. Not to be plagued with the worried I suffer."

"I would rather know," I insisted. My skin crawled with my own words, as it often did when I told a servant what to do, or expressed a difference in thought to my husband or another royal. I reached up and touched the side of his face. "Otherwise, I think…I _thought_ you did not love me any longer."

"Isabella," he whispered, and his brow furrowed. "I will never stop loving you."

"Edward," I said as I sat up a little. His hand dropped from my hair. "Am I not your wife?"

"Of course you are!"

"Then please…please let me also care for your mind as well as your body," I said, using the words he had spoken to me before. "Let me share your burden."

He looked at me for a long moment before his hands rose up to cup my face.

"You truly wish this?" he asked softly.

"I do."

He seemed to contemplate, then gave a slight nod.

"You are – as always – my better," he said, and he lifted his head from the pillow to capture my lips. I kissed him softly, and then lay my head back upon his chest to listen to his slow, steady breathing and the beat of his heart.

"I love you," I told him.

"And I love you," he replied. "I hope I will be better at showing you this in the days before us. It is my wish for you to be happy…"

A knock of the door disrupted Edward's words, and he growled as he slipped from the bed and went to see who was there. A moment later he returned, his face ashen and his eyes staring towards me without seeing.

"Carlisle…" he whispered, his voice shaking on the single word.

And that is when I knew our King was dead.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

The King is dead! Long live the King!

Who can site/explain that reference? :)

Thanks to all who are still with me, and welcome to all the new readers! Next chapter will be out as soon as possible.

Until then!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about soccer.


	29. Finally Discover

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Hello again! I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks a ton to everyone who has put up with my bitchin and moanin about this chapter. I really do hope I'm over the "hump" as it were. I really appreciate everyone's support as this goes on (and on, and on...)

**"Edward…it could be you."**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Finally Discover **

Though I should have expected them, the blaring of the trumpets startled me.

I looked up to the castle walls and could not begin to count the number of people there, trumpeters, nobles and commoners alike. Though I had been to spectacles where most of those living within the castle and several close commoners were present, it was nothing like this.

When learning of Edward's kingdom, he spoke of the prior census of the lands, indicating some three thousand men, women and children occupying the lands surrounding the castle. It seemed as though every one of them was here now.

They were here to witness the crowning of their new King.

Messengers had gone out in the middle of the night, announcing the death of King Carlisle and the crowning of King Edward at the same time. The ceremony was a formality – a spectacle for the people – since the crown had been placed on Edward's head as his father's body cooled. The kingdom could not be without a king – not even for a moment.

My mind transported to the early hours of the morning.

_I had followed Edward back to the King's chambers, and was immediately met by a crushingly distraught Esme. I held her, keeping her from falling to the floor as Edward approached Carlisle's bed. I stared, unable to move my gaze, as he reached out and touched his adopted father's hand. He flinched back immediately, and I could see a shudder run through his bare shoulders._

_Others in the court had gathered around in the hallway as the news spread through the castle. Father Banner approached, stepping around Esme and me as he made his way to Edward's side. He spoke low to him, and I could not make out the words. He also reached for Carlisle's hand, and then touched his face and the side of his neck. He stood and turned towards the open doorway._

"_The King is dead!" he announced. He turned back to the King's body and took the crown from around his head. Edward stood motionless as the symbol of the kingdom's leadership was placed on his head. "Long live the King!"_

"_Long live King Edward!" the voices from behind me began to chant. Edward turned slowly to them, looking upon his subjects with a pale face and shock in his eyes._

As he left my side and walked through the aisle of people, the crowd barely contained by the guard, he managed to hold in the numbness I knew he still felt in his heart. He would not display it for his people.

I felt Alice's hand against my back, signaling me to follow Edward's strides towards the raised platform near the castle gates. As I walked through the opening and into the view of the crowd, a cheer rose up that was even louder than the cries for their new King. I felt my face burn in embarrassment, but managed to force my feet to take me through the throngs of people and up the steps to stand next to my husband and King.

Though the crown was already officially transferred, Esme placed the simple gold ring upon Edward's head, and then he in turn took the crown that had adorned her head for many years and placed it on mine. As the crowd continued to call out to us, Edward jumped up on Volvo and I was placed in front of him and we rode slowly around the castle.

The people cheered as Edward waved. I gripped his arm as he held me against his chest and his mouth breathed warm air to my ear.

"They love you," he said. "They see you so clearly."

I felt heat rise to my face again as Edward's lips pressed into my cheek, and the cheers of the people of Forks grew louder.

"Long live King Edward! Long live Queen Isabella!"

The chanting became louder as Edward slowly moved Volvo down the streets, the stallion's tail swishing at the ruckus around us. People who could get close enough to us reached out and touched Volvo's flanks, as well as Edward's legs and the skirt of my dress.

"I believe they would do anything for you," Edward sighed as his arm held me tighter. "I have so much to learn – so much to make up for – but I can only hope to be as good a King as you will be a Queen."

…

Our time was coming to and end.

Within a week, I would either be in the Women's Room yet again with my husband's concubine in tow, or one of us would be with child. If this did not happen, King Aro would strike – either with his army or with his daughter.

They had come to the castle on their weekly visit in order to make that fact as clear as possible to Edward, who still struggled with the loss of his adopted father, the grieving former Queen, Esme, and his wife whose body would not produce the heir he needed.

Most of the court, myself included, had been removed from the great hall hours ago. I had stayed in our rooms to try and place things where I wanted them, for we had been moved into the royal chambers only a couple of days before. Emily walked around the room, sniffing at the corners and examining the spot by the fire where her bed had been placed on its platform. Jane arranged my dresses, and I took care of Edward's clothing – he did not like my handmaid touching his things.

"Where shall I put these?" Jane asked as she held up a small box filled with jewelry Edward had purchased for me.

"Over there," I said, and pointed at the chest of drawers near the bed. "Up on top."

"Yes, lady Isa…my Queen."

I chuckled a little. It had been difficult for Jane, who addressed me so frequently, to change my title. She apologized for it often, and it reminded me of the first days with Edward, when I could not stop referring to him as _my Lord_.

_My Edward._

Jane and I continued to organize the rooms. I was glad she still seemed to be able to chat with me, regardless of the crown that was now on my head.

"Thank you, Jane," I said as she organized all of Edward's things on the shelf under the water basin. He was quite particular about where they went, and she was careful to put them in the same positions where they were before.

"Of course, my Queen," Jane said. She stood up and smiled at me. "I keep thinking maybe if I…if I do everything right, maybe someday…"

She did not finish her sentence, but I knew what she meant.

"Edward has a very difficult time accepting people," I told her softly. "It is his nature to not trust."

"I have tried to serve him, as I do you," she replied. "What else can I do?"

I shook my head slowly.

"There is nothing, I'm afraid," I told her. "Perhaps in time he will become accustomed to your presence enough to not be so harsh with you."

"Does he think my performance inadequate?"

"No," I assured her. I walked over to Jane and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Your service is exemplary, and I have told him such. Besides, you are also a good friend to me."

Jane's cheeks darkened, and she smiled shyly.

"Surely not," she said quietly. "I am but your servant."

"You are my friend," I insisted, and when she looked up to me, I hugged her. Her arms went around my back and she held me for a moment. When I released her, there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, my Queen," she whispered. "I enjoy being at your side, more than you will ever know."

We went back to our work for a time, but soon I needed to take a break. I stepped out of the room just to get away from it for a while. It felt very strange to be in there at all – I was comfortable in our rooms before, and now all I could think was that Carlisle had died in there. Even though the bed and the rest of the furniture were from our other room, it still felt out of sorts. The only thing I truly enjoyed about the room was that it was there where I could remove the crown that had been placed upon my head.

Edward had talked before about not wanting it – not wanting to be King. I had never really thought so much about how it would change _my_ position. It was all so strange for me anyway – even after more than two years, I spent more days feeling like a servant in my mind than I did a noble.

My hand went up to my head and I felt the cool metal that circled it. It felt heavy on my head. I leaned against the stone wall that overlooked the gardens and breathed in the fresh air for a moment. It always helped to clear my head. Just as I was about to turn back, I saw movement near the entrance and watched Edward walk quickly into the gardens, with Princess Jessica at his heels. As Edward tried to escape from her, Jessica bereted him from behind.

"You know it will happen, Edward," Jessica said. "You are not prepared for war, so why do you hold out when the outcome is inevitable? You know I will be your Queen."

"You and your father underestimate me," Edward replied curtly.

"Well, you are very well versed in the art of underestimating your opponents!" she said with a laugh. "That is why your kingdom is in shambles and at our mercy."

"You should perhaps remember your place," Edward said to her. "If you are here to convince me to marry you, another approach would be more successful."

He laughed, and the sound was cruel. I had never heard such a noise from his throat before.

"As if I would ever consider it!" he added.

"You need an heir," she said, and her hand grasped that of my husband. She pulled him to her, and though I could see the resistance in his shoulders, he still allowed her to place his hand upon her belly. "I can give you one. I do not even care if you keep her in rooms close to us, as long as I am Queen and she is a servant, as she should be."

"I will not do that!" Edward snapped as he pulled away from her and turned his back on her. He began to walk out of the garden.

"It will happen, Edward!" she called after him. "Either you do it now without bloodshed or you are forced to do it later!"

I heard her laughter flow up from the gardens below as she followed my husband slowly out of my view. At that time, I wished I had been taught the skills of an archer so I could pierce her heart where she stood.

Edward did not return to our rooms for some time, and when he did, his mood was foul. I knew it was her doing and tried to get him to speak of it with me. He all but refused, stating there was nothing new to discuss.

"I only wish to know what you are thinking," I told him, "and feeling."

"Nothing has changed," he replied. "Aro threatens me, Jessica annoys me, and the court flip-flops on what action they wish me to take. With Lord William here supporting me, it is easier, but I wish Jasper would return from Seattle. He has been there a week now, and I hoped he would be back with…news."

"Which news is this?"

Edward shook his head, his lips clamped tight together. He looked around us and raised his hands to the air and his eyes to the ceiling.

"You will not tell me," I said softly.

"I cannot tell you," he said through clenched teeth. "Not here, not now."

"You said you would," I reminded him. "You said you would not shut me out."

"I will not," he replied. "When the time is right, I will tell you. When I know there is no one else listening, I will tell you everything."

His eyes danced to the door and back to me again. It had become an almost automatic response whenever we spoke. Too many spies had been discovered within the castle walls, though none so close to the royal chambers, and I had to wonder if he did not use his own paranoia as an excuse to keep me from _worrying_.

"You keep saying that," I said, "but it has yet to come to pass. You are still keeping me at a distance. You do not tell me your thoughts."

I tried to keep the emotion from my voice, but I was not completely successful. His hands came to cup my face as his eyes looked down to me. His mouth covered mine, and the warmth of his lips – as they always did – made me feel safe again. I knew he did it to distract me, though that did not impede its effectiveness.

"What must I do to prove it to you?" he asked after a few minutes. "There are some things I cannot speak of if I am not sure we cannot be heard."

"Tell me how often you think of me," I requested through kisses.

"Always," he replied.

"When?"

"Yesterday, when I was teaching young Stephens to use his shield as a weapon. I was distracted, because I was thinking of the first time I took you to the meadow and the sounds you made when I touched you. And that led me to think of the last time we were there, when you cried out so loudly all the pheasants took flight."

I looked up into his eyes and there was no doubt in my mind he spoke the truth.

"Thank you." My arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Is that what you need?"

"Yes."

"You are everything…in my every thought…"

"Could we go there again?" I asked.

"To the meadow?" Edward frowned. "I do not know if that is wise…"

"Why would it not be?" I questioned.

"I do not wish for you to worry," he replied.

"Edward," I sighed. I tilted my head as I looked up into his face. He refused to meet me with his eyes. "You promised me…do not hide things from me any longer."

His eyes closed for a moment and then opened to find mine. His mouth turned up slightly and his hand came to brush across my lips.

"As you wish, my Queen," he said quietly. "Shall we go in the afternoon?"

…

Edward dismounted, reached up and lifted me from Volvo. He pulled the basket containing our lunch from the back of the horse's saddle as I spread the bright green blanket on the ground. Edward dropped the food on the edge of the cloth and looked over into the woods.

"Come sit with me?" he asked, and he reached for my hand.

"Of course," I replied. His fingers covered mine and he pulled them to his lips before settling us both on the blanket.

"You recall last month when I attended court in Volterra without you?"

"Yes, of course," I replied.

"I rode past Masen Castle," Edward said. "I took another route which was not the straight path, just so I could get a better look at it. It had just been so long since I had seen it, but I do not know what to think of what I saw there."

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Many men – workers, mostly. They could have been carpenters, masons, or both. They were bringing building materials from the field outside the castle walls into the gate. I could not determine exactly what they were doing, only that they have completely torn apart the east tower."

"Why would they do such a thing?" I asked. "I thought Aro wanted Masen Castle?"

"As did I," Edward agreed with a nod. "His actions make no sense to me."

The sun warmed us as we ate and spoke softly to each other. Though Edward attempted to keep the conversation light, I was hoping out here – where there were no ears – he would speak more freely.

I was mistaken.

"I heard Jessica harassing you in the gardens," I finally admitted.

Edward looked at me sideways.

"Eavesdropping again?"

"You still do not tell me everything."

"I knew you were listening," he said with a shrug. "You always look over that spot when you are thoughtful."

I didn't realize he had noticed.

"She wants to claim you," I said.

He nodded.

"And her argument is always the same," he agreed. "At some point…"

"At some point, what?" I asked.

"We still have no child on the way," he finally said. "And the summer is getting late."

"There is still some time," I said.

"Not according to the court," Edward replied. There was something in his tone I disliked immensely.

"Will they side with him?" I asked quietly. Though Edward's word would still be taken as law, to not have the support of the court in his decisions could lead to distrust, and eventually upheaval or worse.

"Aro has officially made the declaration I have known he would," Edward said. "He has decreed you unfit as the wife of a noble and a queen. He has demanded that I denounce you and take Jessica as my wife. If I do not, he will take Forks by force and place Sir James on the throne here."

Edward turned and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I refused," he replied softly.

"He has declared war? Openly?"

"He has given me no other options, Isabella." Edward released my cheek and sat back, pulling his knees up in front of him. "The court will side with him if I do not have an heir on the way."

"Angela said…she said you stopped coming to her."

Edward glanced at me sideways.

"She was not supposed to speak of it," he mumbled. "Obviously she is unable to bear children, or she…"

He stopped speaking and rubbed his fingers into his eyes.

"I do not wish to speak of this," he said. "I will not…go back to her."

I felt my teeth bite into my lower lip as I looked away from him, the conversation I had with Angela in the Women's Room filling my head. I swallowed hard, and then turned to him – steeling myself to speak words that would likely mean death if they were to come from someone else's mouth.

"What if it is not Angela who cannot bear a child?" I asked quietly. My shoulders curled inward with the tension held in them.

"Obviously she cannot bear a child," Edward growled. "If she could, she would have by now!"

"But what if it is not her?" I repeated as I closed my eyes.

"What else could it be, Isabella?"

"Edward…it could be you."

"Do not be ridiculous."

"But what if it is?" I questioned. "What if it is you who cannot father a child and it has nothing to do with either me or Angela?"

He shook his head.

"Edward, if it is you it would not matter how many concubines you took, or if you indeed married Jessica!"

"It is not me, Isabella."

"It could be."

"No, it could not," Edward insisted as he glared over to me. "Even making such a suggestion…"

"How do you know it could not be you?" I finally said back to him. When he did not respond, I pressed again.

"Because I have already fathered a child!" Edward screamed as his fists pounded against the ground. He stood and walked several feet away from me.

My head dropped forward as I stared at a spot on the blanket in front of where I sat. I felt chilled, though the breeze through the meadow was warm.

"Edward?" I whispered. Though my voice was low, he turned towards me, his eyes downcast.

"I was young," he said quietly. "I did not think of the consequences of…of spilling my seed inside of her."

"Who?" I asked.

"Bree – the daughter of the Duke of Seattle."

I looked up then and stared into his face.

"Why did you not say this before?" I demanded. "Could not this child be your heir?"

I reconsidered and then questioned him again when he did not respond.

"Is it a girl child?"

"She…was," Edward took a long breath and tugged at his hair with his fingers. "She lived but a few weeks before an illness took her."

So this was not going to help us at all, but just another piece of information Edward had never thought to bestow to me.

"Did you not think it was important to tell me you had a child before?"

"She did not live," Edward said with a shake of his head. "I do not wish to-"

"To burden me!" I cried out and saw him startle. "I know you do not! And yet you do all the time by not giving me the information I need to know!"

"I am surprised Esme never told you."

"She should not have to tell me!" I said. I also stood and took several steps towards him as he backed away. "What else should I know?"

"Nothing, Isabella, I swear," he said, and his hand tugged at his hair.

Without warning, Edward's eyes widened, and his head tilted a little to one side. He rushed towards me and grabbed me by my arms, and for the briefest moment, I was frightened. I had raised my voice and insulted not only my husband, but my King.

His reaction surprised me.

His lips crashed against mine, and his mouth stole my breath. He was not gentle, but kissed me with his hands groping at my body and his tongue eagerly seeking my mouth. He pulled my body close to his, turning me to the side and away from the path where we had entered the meadow. His mouth left mine as he kissed up the side of my jaw.

His lips touched my ear.

"Do not stop," he whispered low. "We have been followed, and they are close, but do not stop."

"Edward…" I breathed, my eyes wide.

"Close your eyes!" he said, and I quickly complied. His grip on me tightened.

"Who?"

"I do not know," he replied. "But I have no doubt-"

Edward was interrupted by a short scream from the woods. There were the sounds of a scuffle, and breaking of branches under feet, followed by another muffled groan and a thump.

"Sire!" I heard Sir Ben's voice coming from the woods near the path.

Edward pulled me behind himself as he took a step forward.

"Ben!" he called out. "Where is Seth?"

"I'm here, Sire!" Seth called out. I saw movement in the trees and recognized his shuffling walk. "It is safe."

Edward's hand trailed down my arm and grasped my fingers. He pulled me behind him as he approached the group. Seth had his crossbow drawn, and Sir Ben's sword was in his hand as well, the metal shining with dark blood. There were two men on the ground, one with an arrow through his throat, and the other with a sword wound through his back.

I gasped, and Edward turned to pull my head to his chest.

"Close your eyes, Isabella," he whispered into my hair. "I told you not to attack."

"He was taking aim, Sire," Seth said.

"I know this one," Seth said. "I remember him from the war."

"Randall," Sir Ben replied. "He led one of the groups against us. This other one, though – I have never seen him before."

"I know who he is," Edward said. I looked up from his chest and saw his scowling at the ground. I could feel his heart hammering underneath my cheek.

"Sire?" Sir Ben inquired.

"His name," Edward said after he took a long breath, "was Demetri. He helped murder my father and mother."

My hand moved to his shoulder, and he looked down to me, his eyes empty.

"They came to kill us?"

Edward nodded.

"Do you think they would have targeted both of you?" Seth asked.

Edward turned back to his men.

"This just proves everything I have feared," Edward said quietly. "He will stop at nothing unless I…"

He turned to me, and the pain in his eyes hit me through the heart. I knew what he was saying.

"You would allow this?" I finally whispered. "You would allow Aro to push me from you?"

"You would still be with me," he said quietly, looking away. I reached up to touch the side of his face, but his eyes did not meet mine as he spoke. "You would still have my heart – you would still be my only love. You would take Angela's place as my concubine."

I shook my head slowly.

"It would be much more usual in my position," Edward said through clenched jaws, "my concubine. Wives are for the politics of the show, and concubines are for love. It will always be you I love, Isabella. You are the only one in my heart."

"How can you say that, when you will deny my place at your side? The very first day you brought me here, you said you would defend my position."

Edward's hands went to his face. He took several slow breaths and then turned to Sir Ben.

"Go," he said. "We will return shortly."

"Sire, I would not want to leave you unprotected…"

"GO!" Edward shouted. "Leave now! Send someone to deal with this…mess."

With only murmured protests, Sir Ben and Seth returned to their horses and rode slowly away from us.

"Pack up our things," Edward said to me.

"Get them yourself!" I spat back. "Perhaps your new wife will come to get them!"

I stomped away, infuriated with Edward, with the dead men on the ground near his feet, with Aro, with Jessica…and with myself. I went to where Volvo grazed on the other side of the meadow, with Edward's footsteps close behind me.

"You will not speak to me in such a way!" he demanded as he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "I am your King, whether you are my Queen or my slave!"

His hands gripped my shoulders and he pulled me close to him, his eyes blazing.

"Whether it is in the morning, midday or night, you will speak to me with respect! Even in _twilight_, you will know your place!"

The word hit me as hard as if he had slapped me in the face, and I immediately understood. We were not alone, and there were others still nearby, listening to us. Whether they were also there to kill us, or only to report back on what they had seen and heard, I did not know, but I knew we were most certainly not alone.

I swallowed hard and nodded my head once in understanding.

"Yes…yes, Sire." I responded as I stared into his deep, green eyes.

We rode quickly and quietly back to Castle Forks, and though Edward never turned around to look behind us, I could feel the tension in his grip on me as we rode through the forest. His head was tilted slightly, angling his ear towards our backs. Once we returned, he leaned close to my ear and told me to make sure I did not go anywhere without my guard.

Edward slept little that night.

I could still feel the presence of Sir Ben and Seth behind me as I walked through the marketplace outside the castle gates the next morning. I stopped near the fruit stand and purchased apples and pears, which I placed in a basket on my arm. My guards followed at a respectable distance as I walked through the market, though they came closer as I left the security of the castle walls.

There were a few children there, begging in the streets as they did most days. I made sure they had something in their bellies before I moved on, further emptying my basket for the other unfortunate souls who had come as refugees from LaPush and other areas of Volterra.

"May God bless you," an older woman who sat on the ground with her grandchild – his parents killed as supporters of Forks in the prior war – said as I left extra fruit in her lap. Her hand reached for mine, and I allowed her to take it and kiss my knuckles. She was unable to work, and the boy too young and weak with a sickness to offer her any assistance. I smiled down at her and nodded my head.

As I handed my last apple to a man who seemed to still be in good health, though he was thin and ragged looking, I saw Father Banner approach with a smile on his face. He was followed by a young lad in his service, who carried a bucket of water for the refugees.

"Good morn, Father Banner," I said quietly.

"My Queen," he responded as he bowed low to me. I felt the heat creep to my face. Though I had grown accustomed to the commoners behaving in such a way, I thought Father Banner above such behavior. He was a man of God and should not have to bow to anyone else. "How do you fare today?"

"Well," I responded.

"You are making your rounds ahead of us this morning," he remarked. "It is still quite early."

"The sun seemed warm already," I replied. "I thought it may be too hot for them to wait very long this morning. They will need to seek shelter from the sun."

He nodded as he peered at my face.

"You seem troubled, my Queen."

"I am fine, thank you," I replied. He tilted his head and raised his brows at me.

"All is not well in the court?" he asked, his tone nonchalant. He knew well what went on inside the castle walls.

"Edward is troubled," I admitted. "Our time is short and…"

I looked around, though there was no one too close to us, I did not wish to alarm our people.

"I am still not…" My words faltered.

"I understand, my Queen."

I looked to his eyes, and indeed they did seem to hold understanding. Perhaps he did understand, while I did not. I did not understand any of it, and I felt burning in my eyes as I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked him as I tried to blink the tears from my eyes. "Why would we be denied this, and our people placed in harm's way because of it?"

Father Banner's chest rose with his breath.

"Queen Isabella," he said softly as his fingers graced against my arm, "there is only one who can answer such questions. If that is what you seek, you will have to ask God."

I nodded, and I knew he was right.

I continued alone the walkway, my feet slowly carrying me to a place I had never frequented, though I knew Edward had spent many hours at the chapel just outside the walls of Forks Castle. I glanced over my shoulder and saw both Seth and Sir Ben stop at the bottom of the stairs to the doorway as I continued up. They left me in peace as I opened the door to the church and slipped inside. It was cool out of the sun, though it was sill bright with light coming from the windows as well as the candles lining the front of the church, near the altar.

My hand reached out and my fingers grazed over the smooth wood of the pews as I walked down the aisle. The wood was warm, and the morning light coming through the stained glass windows cast bright colors over the floors and benches. I reached the front of the chapel and gathered my skirts to walk up the few stairs that led to the altar. I knelt at the altar and looked up to the colorful glass at the back of the church.

My lungs filled with the scent of the candles all around as I turned my eyes towards the ceiling.

"I do not know you as Edward does," I said aloud. "Perhaps that has been my failing. I know Edward asks you time and time again to bless me with a child, and now…well, now it seems that is not to be."

My voice cracked, and a sob escaped my throat. My own words had their tone of finality to them, and my head fell into my hands as I knelt at the altar. I did not understand what I had done wrong to bring all of this upon us.

"Have I not been a good enough wife?" I asked as trails of wetness began to coat my cheeks. "Have I not done what was required of me to be worthy of him? If there is anything I must do to make this work…to stay with Edward and give him the heir he needs myself…anything…I will do it. I just…I do not know what I should do."

Again, my eyes rose to the heavens.

"Please…please do not let this come to pass. Do not let our people suffer another war because I cannot give my Kingdom their heir."

…

It was as if my most horrific nightmare was coming true right before my eyes. Court had convened to discuss Aro's threat of war. Edward sat on his throne and vehemently refused – he said he would not renounce our marriage, even if it meant going to war. The court disagreed, and as they continued to remind him that war would be a slaughter, Edward continued to tell them it would only be a matter of time. His advisor, Phillip, argued with nearly his every word.

"Even if I do this thing you ask," Edward growled at his advisor, "which I will not, it does not stop war! It only puts his puppet next to me instead of Isabella!"

"I will stand behind you, whatever the decision," Lord William announced. "But I know if war comes to Forks and Forks falls, the consequences will be dire to us all."

"Isabella," Phillip spoke, "you know you do not want your people to suffer another war. Look at LaPush, and how they still suffer because of-"

"Enough!" Edward bellowed. "You will not use her compassion against her!"

"Edward," I said softly. "Perhaps-"

"No!"

The doors opened at the end of the grand hall, and King Aro, Princess Jessica and four of their guards entered. They were early, which was undoubtedly their intent. They walked quickly and with clear objective. King Aro walked straight up to Edward, while Jessica came to stand so closely to me I had to take a step backwards.

"The time has come, King Edward!" Aro announced as he approached. "Your discussions with your advisors are at an end, and my army stands at the ready. Your conclusion must come now."

Edward glanced to Seth as he hobbled into the room, trailing the guards. I saw Seth nod once, and knew Edward's informants had confirmed Volterra was prepared to carry through with the threat.

Jessica sneered at me openly.

"You are early," Edward said quietly. "We have not yet reached our conclusion."

"You have had more than enough time!" King Aro snapped. "Is it war you seek, King Edward? Because I would rather end this peacefully and deliver your heir through my daughter, but I am also prepared to take Forks by force."

Silence followed, and my eyes darted to my husband as he sat staring blankly at Aro. Lord William looked between the kings, and I could see his hands shaking as he clasped them together. Phillip seemed about to speak when Edward's voice stilled him.

"I will speak with my Queen," Edward said softly, and his voice terrified me.

"Then go right ahead and-"

"Alone!" Edward yelled at Aro. "Do not try my patience any longer!"

"My army will be at your border by nightfall, King Edward," Aro sneered. "Do not take too much time."

He turned to go without a glance towards me. Jessica leaned close as she turned, and her shoulder bumped into mine.

"Once this is over and done," Jessica sneered as she passed by, "you will be dressing me in my nightgowns before I go to _my_ husband."

My stomach lurched.

She had not taken a half dozen steps from me when the large doors were once again opened, and a loud voice called out from the other side of the long room.

"Stop!"

My heart began to pound again as I looked back over my shoulder and saw Sir Jasper rush through the large doors at the end of the great hall. Behind him was a couple I had only seen a few times before – Sir Emmett and Lady Rosalie from Seattle. I knew Edward had been trying to enlist their support in case war was inevitable.

Sir Emmet was dragging a woman by her arm.

"How dare you?" King Aro stood and shook a finger towards Jasper as he walked in. He took a few steps backwards to move himself into place beside Edward again. "We are in session!"

Jasper ignored King Aro as he approached Edward and the throne with the other three figures close behind him. As they came closer, I could see the woman in Sir Emmet's grasp was Lady Irina, the woman who had been punished along with her sister, Lady Tanya, during my first month as Edward's wife.

"You must hear what she has to say, King Edward," Jasper told him as Sir Emmett tossed the woman towards the ground in front of us. Irina yelped, and then covered her mouth with her hand as she stayed on her knees before my husband.

King Aro stepped between Jasper and Edward, his eyes glaring intently down at Irina.

"This is ridicu-"

"Silence!" Edward bellowed, stifling the neighbor King. "I will hear her words, and you will shut your mouth while she speaks!"

Irina looked from Edward to me, and then to King Aro. I examined the expression on Aro's face and could see his unveiled threat towards her. She shuddered as she turned back to Edward, grabbing on to her knees.

"Speak!" Edward demanded. He took a step forward and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Speak now, Irina! What is it you have to say?"

Aro took a step forward, but Seth shuffled in his way, standing tall and blocking the King's view of the woman on the ground at Edward's feet.

"Tell him," Jasper sneered down at her. "Tell him what you know."

I could not see his hand but knew it was near the woman's back. I wondered what he held grasped in his fingers.

"King….King Edward…" she stammered. "King Aro has…plotted against you."

Edward looked slowly over his shoulder to the other King, then back to Irina.

"How so?"

I could see the poor woman's hands shaking as she stared down at the hard wooden floor. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally uttered her words.

"It is the tea," Irina said softly. "Lady Isabella's handmaid gives her a witch's tea to keep her from becoming with child. The concubine was given it as well."

And that is when my prayer was answered.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

OMG! It was the tea! ;)

I know - it's kind of been like watching a horror movie with the teenage couple going off into the woods and the shadow of the guy with an axe behind the tree...

What do you think King Edward's reaction will be to this news? And what the heck is Aro doing with Masen Castle? Drop me a review and let me know!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about soccer.


	30. Righteously Execute

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Welcome back everyone! Sorry it has been a while - I took my annual trek to Atlanta for Dragon Con last week, and that always puts me behind in most everything from preparations before and recovery afterwards. I know you don't want to listen to my babble, though - so I'll see ya at the bottom!

**_"I will watch her burn for it!"_**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Righteously Execute **

I felt as though all of my insides had dropped from my body into my feet. My throat closed up on me, and I could not draw in a breath. I could see Jessica out of the corner of my eye as she stepped from one foot to the other and twisted her hands together. I looked to Irina on the floor at Edward's feet and tried to comprehend what she was saying.

_Handmaid._

_Witch's tea._

My head reeled – cycling through all the times Jane had brought my tea to my rooms – every morning, often staying to make sure I drank it. I remembered when Angela first came to Forks and how Jane had immediately offered her the same tea she made for me, though she had never offered to make it for anyone else.

I glanced up at Edward as he stood there beside me, his face ashen and his eyes wide as he glared down at the woman near his boots. His mouth opened slightly, then closed again as the fingers of his hand twitched – as if trying to grasp something out of the air.

"What tea?" he uttered quietly.

Irina simply stared up at him.

"I said _what tea_?" he bellowed as the woman startled. She tried to push herself backwards on the ground, but Jasper held her in place.

"Jane makes me tea in the morning," I said quietly.

Edward's head snapped to me.

"She _what_?"

"I…I said…she makes my morning tea," I whispered. My eyes didn't leave Irina's.

Edward turned from me, back to Irina, and then to Aro.

"This has been your doing all along," Edward stated as he took a slight step towards the other king. "This is why you have pressured my court to have me secure an heir. You knew Isabella would not bear my child, because you made sure she would not."

"Do not be absurd," Aro said with a wave of his hand.

"No…not absurd," Edward said. He shook his head. "Actually, it all makes sense now where it did not before. You have lied to this court, and you have plotted against another royal."

"Surely you do not believe the mutterings of this woman," Aro said with a sneer. "She is obviously mad."

The murmurs of other court members became louder, and the anger in their tones was apparent. Aro glanced around nervously as he pulled his daughter close to his side. Even I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Get out," Edward said darkly. "Leave here now, while you still can."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward-"

The sound of a sword leaving its scabbard seemed to echo as first Edward's sword was raised to King Aro, and then King Aro's guards did the same, only with the intent to shield Aro from Edward's blade. The guards behind me stepped around with their own weapons drawn, as did Lord Williams and Sir Emmett. Soon, it seemed every man had a sword drawn and pointed towards either Aro or Edward.

Edward's eyes moved in a circle from King Aro to Irina, then to me and back to Aro again. Edward lowered his sword only a fraction, and then snarled through clenched teeth.

"Get out of my kingdom."

Aro's guards moved closer together, further shielding their King from the sharp end of Edward's sword.

"Now!" Edward shouted. "And do not return!"

Aro's eyes narrowed, and without a word he took a few steps backwards. Two of his guards stayed in front of him while the other two took positions at his back, ushering Princess Jessica into their protected area. The first of the guards continued to walk backwards with their swords drawn until the group from Volterra was outside of the great hall.

"Jasper, follow them," Edward said. His eyes moved to Irina. "Once they have left the castle gates, have Ben take nine others with him and make sure they pass our borders. Six should stay behind as additional border guards. No one from Volterra is to cross. Understood?"

"Yes, my King," Jasper replied with a quick bow. He pulled his arm away from Irina's back and sheathed the small blade he had in his hand. He turned on his heel and quickly followed the retreating Volturi. Sir Emmett took a step closer to Irina and put his hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. Lady Rosalie stepped off to one side, carefully watching Edward.

"Seth, fetch Jane."

"Yes, Sire."

"Do not say a word to her," Edward further instructed as Seth started towards the back staircase. "Only state Isabella requires her presence."

"Of course, my King."

Edward turned to me then, his eyes dark and his expression not one I had seen before. The green in his eyes seemed to have been encompassed by black, and his brows were drawn together in a scowl.

It was terrifying.

"She prepared tea for you?"

"Yes, Edward," I said, barely able to get my voice above a whisper.

"Every day?"

"Yes."

"And you said nothing of this?" His tone sharpened. "For how long? Since she arrived?"

Edward's voice rose again, and he took a step towards me.

"You drank tea prepared by her every day for years and told me nothing of it?"

"Edward, I…" I had no idea what to say to him. I had never mentioned it, because it had seemed such a…a _feminine_ thing.

His eyes further darkened, and the door behind us opened. Seth emerged with Jane in tow. My husband spun around on his heel, took two steps towards Jane, and grasped her arm roughly. Jane let out a surprised squeal but was quickly cut off as Edward's fingers reached up her neck and tightened around her throat.

"You fed my wife poisoned tea!" he accused.

I could see her frightened eyes as they sought me out.

"Not…poison…" she whispered. Her fingers clawed at Edward's hand, but to no avail. "She stands…"

"You made her tea?" Edward snarled. "Every day?"

"Y…y…yes!"

"This tea kept her from having my child?" Edward turned to Irina on the ground. Jane tried to speak further, but Edward's grip did not allow enough air. Irina nodded. "And Aro knew of this?"

Irina's eyes flickered to the door through which Aro and Jessica had departed. Her head nodded slightly.

"Tanya came up with the idea after we were banished from Forks. When we arrived in Volterra, Jessica said it was the perfect plan to fit in with what she wanted…which is Edward, of course. Tanya and Sir Riley worked with Jane to get her inside Forks Castle, and then after the war started and it was clear Forks was losing, Aro heard Jessica talking with Tanya. He said the lack of heir would allow him the opportunity to exploit Forks from within. As long as you had no heir, the court of Forks would be in panic, and more likely to listen to his demands, and Jessica would end up on the throne next to you."

Edward's fingers loosened around Jane's throat, and he dropped her back to her feet.

"You knew of all of this," he stated.

Jane shook her head.

"I did not know…what it was supposed to do…"

"Yet you gave it to her anyway!" Edward screeched.

Without warning, Edward's hand reached out and grasped Jane's wrist. She gasped, pulling slightly, though she had no means to escape. I could see the muscles in his arm as they tensed, and he gripped her tightly as he began walking quickly, with purposeful strides, down the length of the great hall with Jane dragging behind him.

"Edward!" I called out as I hurried after him. Sir Emmett hauled Irina from the ground and pulled her along with him as he followed me. I heard the footsteps of the other nobles as they raced out of the great hall, through the doors, and outside the castle.

With my skirts gathered up, I still could not catch up to Edward, though I continued to call out to him. I could hear Jane's cries and see her struggle against the grip of his hand as he pulled her through the marketplace. The shoppers and merchants all stopped their transactions to watch as we hurried by, many of them dropping their wares and following the procession as we all followed Edward and Jane through the castle gates and out to the field where Edward trained his army.

Still many yards ahead of me, Edward stopped near a practice dummy – a burlap bag stuffed with scraps, made vaguely into the shape of a man's head and torso, and staked into the ground. Archers as well as swordsman used such things for target practice. As Edward's feet stilled, he hauled Jane up close, and I saw his arm raise high above his head before he brought it down to her face. Jane screamed as she dropped to the ground.

Edward reached around the target, unwrapped a sturdy section of rope from around the base, and pulled the end of it loose. He reached for Jane's ankle as she tried to crawl away from him, pulling her back and wrapping one end of the rope around her leg. Again, his arm rose up and he beat down on her.

Before I could reach the edge of the practice field, I felt strong arms around my waist as my forward progression was halted.

"Release me!" I cried out as Emmett pulled me against his chest. Seth was nearby with Lady Irina's arm in his grasp.

"No, good Queen," Emmett said. "You should not be here at all, and come what may – I will not allow you closer. Not now."

"Edward!" I yelled out again, and I saw his shoulder's tense as his eyes flicked to me briefly.

He did not halt in his movements.

The rope was tied around Jane's other leg and then around her waist as she was strapped to the dummy. I could hear her cries and pleas as well as the smacking sound of Edward's hand across her mouth. There was blood on her lips as he wrapped the rope around her again.

I struggled against Sir Emmett's grip, and just when I thought I would wriggle from his grasp, there were other hands on me, pulling me slightly backwards. Seth moved in front of me, trying to block my view.

"Let me go!" I cried out again, pushing against the strong arms of the soldiers around me.

"Please, Queen Isabella," Seth's voice pleaded with me.

Edward's hand flew around rapidly as he wound the rope around Jane's form, further securing her as she cried for mercy. He yanked roughly at the binds, and then turned to walk several feet away to a large stack of firewood, stacked for the winter.

He piled it at her feet.

"No! Edward, please!" I screamed, but he would not even turn to face me.

Jane, however, did look to me.

"Lady Isabella!" she cried out. "I did not know – I swear I did not! Please! _Please_!"

Edward signaled one of the other guards, and a moment later he held a brightly burning torch in his hands. He moved close to her, and I could hear her pleading with him. His chest rose and fell with his breath, his eyes narrowed, and he dropped the torch into the dry wood at her feet.

"No!" Jane cried out. "I did not know! I did not know!"

"Die, you witch!" Edward growled and spat in her face. He took several steps backwards to avoid the flames as they spread around the practice figure, the dry wood, and my handmaid. Though his back was still to me, he was at least close enough I knew he could hear my words.

"Edward – what if she truly did not know? You cannot – you cannot do this if-"

He wheeled around suddenly, his bright green eyes blazing with fire and hatred.

"Did not know? Did not know?" he screamed as he shook his fists. "She was taking direction from my enemy! She knew exactly what she was doing! She used you, used your kindness, and plotted to destroy us, Isabella!"

The flames grew brighter as Jane's screams grew louder. I yelled at Edward to stop what he was doing, but he turned back to me with eyes as bright as the flames behind him. Edward's body was shaking as he cried out.

"She took my dignity…she took the shine from your eyes when you knew I was leaving to try to father a child by another. She nearly destroyed me, and _I will watch her burn for it!"_

He turned back to the scene in front of him, and Jane's eyes looked around my husband, searching me out as she fought uselessly against her bonds. I twisted my body in an equally fruitless attempt to disengage myself from the grip of our neighboring knight.

I could feel something sharp sticking into my side – something from Sir Emmett's belt, I thought – as I watched the wood catch fire and the flame grow larger around the feet of the girl who had stayed with me many nights when Edward was not there. It was the same girl who brought me breakfast and made me eat, even when I did not feel like it. It was the same girl who had tried to win the acceptance of my husband over and over again, always trying harder when he ignored her.

And the same girl who brought me my morning tea every day without fail.

"Please, no…" I heard myself whisper. There was no way she could have possibly known what she was doing. Aro must have threatened her – given her no choice in her actions. I could see her trying to kick out at the burning logs, but Edward knocked them back at her, snarling words I could not understand at her face. I watched with wide eyes as her head tilted backwards and she let out a long howl. The flames had reached her legs, the flesh blackening as her skirts burned away.

She screeched once more, and then Jane's innocent, frightened eyes morphed into an expression I had not seen before. They narrowed, darkened, and glared in my direction as her lips turned up into an inhuman grin. She shook her head wildly as she looked into my eyes and screeched across the field.

"You are an _idiot_!" she screamed. "You will believe _anything_!"

I felt the hard steel of Emmett's armor as I fell back against him, and it felt as though the words coming from the mouth of my…of my _friend_…were burning me as surely as the flames from the fire singed her skin.

"I knew!" the frightening image from the middle of the flames screamed out to me. "Every time you drank it, I knew it was killing any child that would try to grow within you! I knew his seed would never find purchase in your body! _I knew it_!"

I tried to step back further, the horror of her words hitting me dead center in my chest and knocking all breath from me. As I moved backwards, I was again met with Sir Emmett's armored chest and strong arms as he held me against him and tried to turn me from the view of the field.

Jane laughed maniacally until the flames licked higher. She screamed as the fire burst out along the clothing around her chest and arms, and then her hair. The brisk wind carried the smoke around and filled the area, causing my eyes to clench shut when the smell of burning hair reached me. I could still hear her screaming, though Emmett's body now blocked my view.

The screams abruptly stopped, though the crackling of the fire continued for some time. The stench covered us all, and I tried to block it from my mind as tears streamed down my face. I felt a new set of arms on my shoulders, and Emmett released his grip as I fell into Edward's embrace.

"It's over," Edward said, his voice expressionless. "She cannot harm you again."

My arms went around his neck, and he pulled me against his body as I sobbed into his shirt.

"I thought…I thought she was my friend," I whispered through my tears. The gagging smell of charred flesh attacked my nose and made it sting.

"I know," Edward said as he pulled me tighter against his chest. "I have felt that same way before."

"Why? Why would she, after what we did for her?"

"I do not know," my husband said, "but I intend to find out."

His eyes fell to Irina, still on the ground with two of Edward's soldiers standing over her. Emmett was still close by, his sword drawn to keep her at bay. Edward approached the prostrate woman and glared down at her.

"Tell me everything," Edward said through clenched teeth.

Irina's eyes dashed from the charred corpse on the field and back to Edward.

"Will you burn me, too?"

"I have not yet decided," Edward sneered.

I reached out and placed my hand against his arm, but he shook me away.

"Tell me everything _now_."

Irina sobbed and placed her hands over her face.

"It was Tanya's idea!" she moaned between sobs. "Tanya and Jessica planned it all!"

"Planned what?" Edward growled. He took a step towards her and kicked her with his boot as she tried to protect herself with her arms. "Tell me!"

Through her sobs, Irina told us how she and Tanya went to Volterra after their exile. There they spoke with Princess Jessica and a young man who apparently wished to win her favor.

Sir Riley.

He had a young cousin who knew the ways of witches.

"She knew," Irina whispered. "Tanya knew what happened to your mother. She thought if the same thing was happening to another, you would be more likely take pity on her and accept her into the castle."

"Jane…allowed those men…?" I stammered.

"She did," Irina confirmed. "They knew how you cared for others around you, and hoped you would try to help her, and ask Edward to help her as well. You believed her story, and fell right into their plan."

"Sir Riley planned to set it up as a wager between you, with his slave as your prize. He never intended to win. That is why he opted for your second horse when you first refused to wager your stallion. Once you had won, his cousin-slave was yours, and would be allowed into Forks. She was to begin making the tea to prevent your heirs immediately."

"Why would she do this?" I whispered.

"Sir Riley was to be placed as the head of Forks' army once Jessica was on the throne. Jane was promised Masen Castle for her part in it all."

Edward's eye flickered to Sir Emmett's for a moment, then back to Irina's.

"You knew of this all these months," Edward said. His voice was cold, and when I looked to his eyes, they were equally blank.

Sir Emmett's head tilted to the side as Lady Rosalie emerged from the castle walls, carrying something in her hands. She approached us slowly as Irina continued to speak.

"Tanya said once Princess Jessica was on the throne with you, we would be brought back into Forks as nobles again. But I heard Princess Jessica telling Prince Felix that there would be no reason to keep us around after she was wed to Edward – that we would be a liability. Tanya did not believe me, and so I ran. I knew I could not come back here…you said you would have us killed if we returned to Forks. I did not know what else to do! I had just enough to pay my passage to Seattle."

"Is that all?" Edward snapped. "It never occurred to you to send me a message?"

"I…I did not know what I should do!" Irina cried as she threw herself at Edward's feet.

"You had many options," Edward said. He stared down at her for a moment. "Get up."

Irina slowly brought herself back onto her feet.

"Will you burn me?" Irina whispered softly. Her eyes dared glance up at Edward for only a moment before she looked back down to the ground.

"No," Edward said quickly.

Before Irina could utter a sigh of relief, the sound of a sword leaving its sheath rang out across the field, and Edward took a single step forward. He grabbed Irina by her long tresses, pulled her head backwards, and slid the sharp blade across her throat, opening her vessels and spilling her blood over her chest and down into the dirt.

"But you will still die for it," Edward said softly as the light dimmed from Irina's eyes and he released her hair, allowing her lifeless body to fall sideways to the ground.

"I want the heads of Lady Tanya and Sir Riley," Edward said to Emmett. "I'm willing to offer bounty to any mercenary who can bring them to me, preferably alive, so I may kill them myself."

"I will put out the word."

Edward placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder for a moment, and looked into his eyes.

"Where do we stand now?"

"Where we always should have been," Sir Emmett said with a nod. "Allies."

They clasped forearms.

"Forgive me for ever doubting you," Emmett said.

"There is nothing to forgive," Edward replied. "You see the light now – that is all that is important. Aro has shown his true colors. He will lose followers who had always backed him before. To interfere with a royal bloodline…"

Edward glanced to me and then to Lady Rosalie.

"Did you find it?" he asked. Lady Rosalie nodded. "What was in it?"

Lady Rosalie held a small pouch in her hands, and I recognized it as the herb bag Jane used when making tea for me.

"There is willow bark and ginger," Rosalie said, "which would likely not cause any issue by themselves, and would help with any pain Queen Isabella might have felt in the Women's Room. But this…"

She held up a small, feathery dried set of leaves.

"This is hemlock," Rosalie confirmed, "and quite deadly in large amounts. In smaller doses, it will kill a child before it can begin to grow inside of its mother."

Edward stepped out behind me as I felt myself begin to swoon. His arms pulled me against his chest.

"She was killing our…our children?" I whispered.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"She knew she was doing this?"

"Yes," he said again.

My stomach churned again as I tried to understand what had happened during this day. At first, I had thought my worst fear was going to come to pass – that Edward would renounce me and take Jessica's hand. Now I had discovered my own handmaid had been part of the plot to make it happen. I could not focus on the thoughts inside my head enough to know what to make of them.

"I will never allow anything like this to happen again," Edward said softly. He turned my face towards him and crouched down to be eye level with me. "Never again. I am truly sorry you saw any of this."

Edward stood tall again as he spoke words to Sir Emmett that I did not hear. I could only nod, my mind still trying to understand what was happening around me. One of my only friends had betrayed me – willingly and knowingly – for years. I had been letting her destroy Edward's children with every cup I drank from her hand.

I felt quite sick.

"Come, my Queen," I heard Edward say softly against my cheek. "Let us retire to our rooms. You need your rest."

"She was…she was my friend…"

Edward's arms went around my waist as he pulled me backwards against him.

"She lied to you," he replied.

My eyes turned to his, and they were still solid green gems.

"I believed her."

"I know." His hand came to touch the edge of my jaw. "I did not see her for what she was either. She slipped past my senses, and got close to you."

Edward turned me around to face him, and his other hand came up to cup my face.

"That will not happen again," he said.

Though the words were not unfamiliar – how many times had Edward made a similar promise? Though I knew he endeavored to keep such oaths, there were many that were simply too far beyond his control, and his own desires could not keep up with the world around him or his duty to his kingdom. However familiar the words, his look and tone were completely different than before. Gone was the desperation I had often seen in his eyes, and gone was the sense of urgency in his voice. His eyes were calm and intense, and his voice laced with collected determination.

One of his hands went to the back of my head, and he leaned closer to put his forehead against mine.

"Never again," he said.

We returned to our rooms, leaving the guard to spread the word about Volterra's deception and the bounty on the heads of those involved. Sir Emmett was to ride back towards Seattle and bring back with him the numbers we would need to protect Forks from Aro's army. The demonstration of Irina and Jane was enough to convince him that Forks deserved protection from an unscrupulous neighbor.

With few words spoken between us, Edward called for our supper and we ate in our rooms. Afterwards, I offered to make Edward his tea, but he refused it with a raised eyebrow and pulled me close to him instead.

"I may ban tea from the kingdom," he said, and I wasn't sure if he meant it in jest or not. He collected me into his lap sideways, with my legs across the arm of the chair and my head against his shoulder. "When I think that she could have used more of that…that plant…enough to harm you…Isabella, it makes me want to find every person she ever touched – relative, ally, friend, or enemy – and destroy them. I want to remove all evidence that she ever existed."

"She is gone now," I said, though my words brought me no comfort. They did nothing to soothe Edward, either.

"And you," he said suddenly – accusingly, "you drank something she made for you every day, and never told me of it?"

I tucked my head into the crook of his neck, but he would not allow me to hide my face.

"I did not think it important," I finally whispered as I felt a hot tear escape from my eye. Edward wiped it away with this thumb. "It was…only tea."

"Only tea," he repeated, and then looked up towards the heavens with a sigh. "Only tea, indeed."

"I am sorry, my King," I said softly.

"Do not apologize, Isabella," he said. "It was not of your own doing, and I find no fault with you. I just wish…wish I had realized…been more observant…"

He stopped and took my chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Never again," he said, and his eyes and tone matched how he had spoke out on the practice field. "I will not miss anything again. I will always be at your side, and I will know exactly who is near you, what is said to you, and what is given to you. I will not be so careless again. You belong with me, and I with you."

"You have always cared for me," I reminded him.

"It has not been enough."

"You cannot always be near me."

"Really?" he responded. "Watch me."

"What if I am in the Women's Room?"

"Then my mother will be in there with you," Edward said, "and I will be standing outside the door until you come out again."

"You cannot watch me always," I scoffed.

"I most certainly can," Edward insisted. "I will not leave your presence. If there is distance between us, I will always keep my eye on you to make sure you are safe."

"You do not have to do that, Edward."

"But I do," he responded softly. He stood slowly with me still wrapped up in his strong arms. "Everything I have done has been inadequate. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe from harm. I told you to trust no one, but did not abide by my own words. I allowed vulnerabilities and left wide open gaps within my defenses. Part of that was allowing others to be responsible for your safety. I will not allow that again."

He dropped me to my feet near the changing area and helped me into a nightdress.

"Irina was right – I did think of my mother when you found Jane," Edward admitted. "I had told Tanya what had happened to her many years ago. It never occurred to me she would use it against me. Again, I trusted too much."

"There are some you trust," I said quietly. "Jasper and Alice?"

"Yes, some," Edward said. He changed into the soft linen sleeping pants he wore, and then took my hand to lead me to our bed. "I trust you, my immediate family, Seth, and I may build some trust with Sir Emmett – it remains to be seen."

"He seems genuine," I commented.

"Does he?" Edward looked over to me. "Did Jane?"

I looked down at my hands as I sat on the edge of the bed. I felt Edward's lips touch the top of my head.

"I do love you," he whispered against my hair. "I do not know if you still believe it or not, but I do love you. I've never been the trusting or the loving sort, but with you I can be someone else – someone worthy of you – if only I would stop making such grave mistakes."

"You could not have known," I told him. "None of us could have guessed at their plan. I still do not understand how they could have arranged it all – how they could have known we would bring Jane back with us."

"They took a calculated risk," Edward said. If we had not brought her back with us then, she would have found another way, no doubt. We just made it easier for her to infiltrate. She was quite believable, I must say."

He growled out the last words.

"I do not think anyone could have seen through her ruse."

"I should have anyway," Edward said. "I will not let such a thing happen again."

I pushed myself up against the pillows of our bed, and Edward crawled after me. He did not lay beside me, but hovered over my body, using one of his arms for support while the other traced my exposed skin with light fingertips.

He leaned down to kiss me softly, his warm mouth molding against mine as his tongue moistened my lips. I opened to him, taking in the taste of him as his hands wrapped around my body and pulled me up against him. I felt his heart pounding in his chest as he broke away from me, his eyes wild and urgent.

"I want you now."

"Yes," I responded, and he pulled me tighter against his chest.

His hands pushed my nightdress up, and his fingers slid slowly up my legs. He gripped my hips once, holding me against his hardness for a moment before he yanked at the dress and removed it from me. His sleeping trousers followed my dress to the floor, and he was atop me, his hands in my hair and the heat from his excitement pushing against my stomach.

"You are beyond beautiful," he said as his hand stroked from my hair, down my arms, and then back up to cup my breasts. He brought his mouth to kiss the tips of each as my hands explored his back and the muscles of his arms and shoulders. My hand found its way down to his hip, then searched around front until I could grip his length with my fingers.

I let my fingers trail up the length of him until I reached the tip, then ran my fingers around and back down again as Edward's breaths left wet, warm spots on my skin.

"That feels so good," he told me as his hand covered mine. He led me in my touches for a moment only. "But I need more – I need to be inside of you."

He shifted himself lower and groaned loudly as he pushed himself inside of me, burying his length completely within my body with a single stroke that left me crying out his name.

"Every time I am inside of you," he whispered, "it feels like I am exactly where I am supposed to be. It is like no one else exists except us when I am here. I belong here."

For a long moment, he held himself tight against me and did not move. His hand slipped down my back, resting his fingers just above my backside as his mouth began tasting my neck and jaw. My hand stroked over the curve below his back, down the top of his thigh and back again. I tilted my head to capture his mouth with mine, leading the kiss to deepen it as my legs wrapped around his waist. I felt his hand sneak between our bodies and gasped when his fingers found their goal.

"Please…please…" I heard myself begging as Edward rocked slowly against me, allowing the tension to build up gradually and maddeningly.

"You feel so glorious," he purred into my ear. "I love feeling you come apart around me. Do my fingers please you, my wife?"

The tip of his finger circled that sensitive area right above where we connected. Edward's hips bucked slowly against me as his finger probed and touched. His lips went back to my jaw, then captured my cries as I tilted my hips against his and felt my body shudder around him. My hands gripped his shoulders, and I pulled him to me as his movements quickened. He reached down and slipped one arm under my leg, holding it high against his shoulder as he moaned with each thrust into me. His pace quickened, and his hips came to meet with mine in quick, forceful strokes. Only a moment later he was crying out for me as I felt his release deep inside my body.

His mouth found mine again.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips. "So much…my wife…"

"My husband," I whispered back. "My King…my Edward…I love you…"

He rolled to his side and brought me with him. With our arms wrapped around each other, I watched Edward's face as his breathing slowed and his heart began to beat a more usual rhythm. My fingers traced over his jaw, feeling the rough stubble that had grown there since morning.

With a long, deep sigh, Edward closed his eyes and pulled my head to his chest.

"I love you, Isabella," he said quietly. "I have failed you regardless, but no more. I will be at your side, making sure you do not come to harm. I will not entrust my most prized possession to anyone else to guard. Never again."

His arms tightened around my shoulders for a moment.

"There are times and places where I am not welcome," I reminded him. "There are traditions…"

"To hell with those traditions," Edward said simply. "I will not be parted from you."

I thought about this for a minute.

"What if I go to the chapel to speak with Father Banner?"

Edward's hands found my cheeks, and he tilted my face to his.

"You have something you must confess?" he questioned. I could see the wry humor in his eye.

"Perhaps," I said, and I smiled through my blush. "I do sometimes have…lustful thoughts."

"Do you now?"

I nodded.

"Who is in your lustful thoughts?" Edward's hot breath danced around my ear. "For if it is anyone other than myself, I will have him drawn and quartered immediately."

"Edward!" I cried out. "What a horrible thing to say!"

He only shrugged.

"It is the truth of the matter," he said.

"It is a good thing only one man invades my thoughts."

"Hmm…" his mouth brushed over mine. "Who would that be?"

"You," I whispered. "Only you…ever…"

"Good."

He rolled back on top of me, and his knees pushed my legs apart as he entered me again. His movements were different, as was the look in his eyes as he claimed me again and again that night. There was no desperation or rush – only the two of us wrapped up in each other.

We were protected – the Army of Seattle would join with Forks and shield us from any attack that would be devastating to our kingdom. We might not be prepared to go to war, but we would be able to defend ourselves and would no longer have to bow to pressure from Volterra. Aro had been shamed in front of the other nobles, and word of his part of the treachery against Forks would spread quickly. He would no longer be allowed into our borders to make demands, threaten, or harass us.

There was one other thought that reverberated through my head as my husband's body entered mine over and over again, and this was the thought that caused my lips to turn up into a smile as sensations flooded my body.

I was not barren.

Edward's seed filled me again, and this time I joined him in prayer.

And that was when I knew everything would be different now.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Yeah, the bitch knew exactly what she was doing. It's not like the words "fair trial" have any meaning anyway, but she knew full well what she was putting in that tea. Nasty little plot they all had concocted. Probably not quite Agatha Christie worthy, but they tried.

How will Edward's behavior change now that his paranoia has been justified? Do you think he's finally learned any lessons? What did Isabella get out of all this, and who will learn the most? Remember - just because you are paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get you! :)

I know Aro and Jessica haven't paid the price yet - all in good time!

My life is a little more in order again, and I hope to get on a more regular update schedule. As long as the stars align, I will be updating on Fridays. Never any promises set in stone, but that's what I'm aiming for at the moment.

I'm still about 2 chapters behind in reviews, but I hope to get caught up on those in the next week as well. I'll respond to the first fifty reviews tonight! :)

Now it's time for pizza and martinis!

See ya next week!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	31. Tenderly Promise

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Are you ready for some more? :)

Extra huge thanks to my beta, DK!

**"I hurt you for nothing."**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Tenderly Promise**

Every time I closed my eyes, my thoughts were haunted by images of flames and my nostrils still burned with the smell of acrid smoke. My emotions were everywhere – part of me mourning the loss of one of the few people I had considered a friend, while also consumed with anger over what she had denied us all this time. My anger was not even clearly directed – for I was as angry with myself as I was with Jane.

"What is filling your mind?" Edward asked softly. His fingers laced through my hair as he held me against his chest.

"How could I have been so foolish?" I replied. It was the thought that had been running through my head over and over again. "After…after she said those things, and I thought back to all the times she would make sure I drank..."

I took a deep breath and allowed my fingers to brush the soft hairs that made a thin line down the center of his stomach. His skin tightened against my touch a little, and I splayed my hand out on his abdomen.

"I thought she was just trying to take care of me, but now I see the memories in such a different light."

I felt Edward nod as his chin touched the top of my head.

"I understand that feeling," he said.

"I believed her," I said, "but you never trusted her."

Edward sighed.

"I rarely trust anyone," he responded. "I am not sure which method is the most advantageous."

His lips touched my forehead briefly before he went back to stroking through my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would finally come, but I could not relax. My mind was full of too many questions.

"What will happen to King Aro and Princess Jessica?" I asked.

Edward stilled a moment before responding.

"There is little I can do without declaring war openly," Edward admitted. "They are true royals – not like Irina or Tanya, who are mere nobles. To kill someone from another royal family would not be looked upon favorably by other kingdoms. Even with Emmett's protection, we could not survive another war right now."

"I do not understand," I admitted. "If Aro was behind this…this plot to keep us childless, can he not be punished?"

"If we could prove his involvement, it would be possible." Edward rolled over to his side, taking me with him. He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down to my face as his fingers stroked over my cheek. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Still, it would be very difficult. If there was direct proof – something much more tangible than a lesser noble's claim – then I would not only have the justification to demand punishment, but likely the backing of the other royal families. It was enough information to secure Seattle and Emmett's uncle, King Lee, in an alliance with Forks, but not enough to demand compensation."

"Compensation?" I repeated, confused.

"Interfering with a royal bloodline is certainly an offense," Edward informed me, "and would require Aro to compensate Forks if the allegations could be proven."

"Compensate how?"

"Typically soldiers, grain, or gold," Edward replied. "He would never offer soldiers, of course, and his gold does not really interest me. I must admit, I would take the grain if it were offered. There are still so many refugees going hungry in the outer borders. In the eyes of the royals, that would make up for his part in Jane's actions."

"But…if what Lady Rosalie said was correct, and the tea was…was killing our…"

Unable to say it aloud, my words failed, and Edward's arms went around my back. I buried my face in the space between his shoulder and neck and tried to breathe regularly as Edward rocked me slightly in his arms.

"I know, my wife," he said softly. His voice tried to soothe me as I gathered myself together.

"Can he not be punished for that?" I finally asked as I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"Are you asking if I can have him executed for what he has done?" Edward's tone turned harsh.

I felt my shoulders tense, and the burning behind my eyes began again. I thought again of the children we might have had…those that may have even started growing inside of me, only to me destroyed before they had a chance at life. I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Yes," I replied softly, surprised the words were even coming from my mouth.

"Not for that, no," Edward replied. "Only the direct murder of another royal could call for such a measure, and there would have to be undeniable proof. If there was no need for that, I would have killed him years ago."

"Because you believe he was behind your parent's murders."

"Yes."

"But you have no proof."

"None."

"What if you did?"

Edward paused for a moment, and his eyes unfocused.

"That would…change everything," he finally said softly. "If I could show the other royal families what he was capable of doing, they would all stand behind the massacre that would ensue."

His eyes met mine.

"But as it is, I have only the belief in my heart. They will never support any action without the proof. If I were to move against him directly and personally, even in light of Jane's actions, they would not stand for it, and the armies of other kingdoms would side with Volterra."

"They did not help him before," I recalled. Edward's information about the military and how it all fit together was much more forthcoming than it normally was, and I tried to take advantage of the situation.

"No," Edward said. "But I do believe he hired many mercenaries – those who are only loyal to coin, not to a kingdom – to fight his battle for him. It is the only way he could have gathered so many soldiers so quickly. Our previous war was considered nothing more than a border dispute, but any attack on a royal family is seen as an affront on all royals. If I were to attack now, he would garner more support from the surrounding kingdoms."

I thought about this, and I supposed it made some sense. How else would the royals avoid constant bloodshed between royal families if they did not protect each other, even when they were not allies? With such a rule, they would keep their own safe as long as there was no evidence of treachery. It stopped them from fighting amongst themselves and discouraged any secretive foul play. If all royal families would side with the offended family, who would dare go against a neighbor?

No wonder they killed their servants without a second thought. They used us to quell their thirst for bloodshed against each other.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I was no longer a servant, but the Queen of Forks. My people would not be treated this way – not as long as I had any say in what happened.

And how often was that?

Strange that as Queen, I had little more true authority than I had before King Carlisle's passing. All authority was with Edward, and my crown was really no more than a larger version of the ring around my finger. I had freedoms, yes, but when it came down to making a decision – all eyes turned to my husband.

In the beginning, I would not have known what to say regardless of someone asking my opinion, but the situation was different now. I had seen the amount of luxury provided for those in with my status, and had made sure some of that was spread out among our people. Edward seemed indifferent to these actions, though he did defend them when his advisor complained about the refugees hanging around at the castle gates all the time. I knew all too well that if Edward forbid me from doing something, I would have to obey – Queen or not.

Just as Edward had to obey Carlisle's decrees and take Angela as his concubine, I would have to obey any command from my husband.

Edward had never spoken of his involvement with Angela – not at all. I knew more of what transpired from Angela than from my husband. With everything that had happened this day, I supposed we would be releasing her from service.

"Edward?" I whispered against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" his sleepy voice replied.

"What will become of Angela now?"

I felt his body stiffen next to me. There was a long moment of silence before he responded with a low, almost raspy voice.

"What do you want to become of her?" I could feel the tips of his fingers tense against the skin of my back.

"We should not need her services any longer," I said quietly, confused. He seemed so hesitant with an answer I would have thought obvious. Did he wish to keep her as his concubine?

"No," Edward said softly, "we do not need her."

He pushed away from me and sat up, placing his head in his hands as he bent over his knees. I looked to him, confused and concerned by his reaction. Did he wish to keep her with us, in case I was unable to bear a child, regardless of Jane's treachery? Was there some other reason he wanted her here?

"We never needed her!" Edward yelled suddenly, and I jumped as I stifled a small cry. "I did not have to do any of it! It was completely fruitless, and I never had to touch her at all…"

I brought myself up onto my knees and placed my hands on Edward's shoulders, feeling partially relieved that he did not want to keep Angela as his concubine, and at the same time concerned at his outburst. He lifted his head to look at me, and I could see the slight shine from wetness at the corner of his eyes. He looked quickly away from me again, placing his forehead on his knees and wrapping his arms around his head.

"I was all for nothing," he whispered. "I hurt you for nothing."

"You did not know, Edward," I said softly as I tried to keep my own tears in check. "None of us did."

I felt his muscles tense under my fingers.

"Could _she_ have known?" Edward turned to me, and his eyes were dark and terrifying. "Did she know what I was doing was for naught? She came from Volterra, Isabella. If she knew…if she lay there while I…knowing all along…"

His words were frightening, for I knew what he was saying and the implications that went along with it. If he believed Angela to be involved, her fate would be the same as my handmaid's.

"Edward," I called out, trying to keep my voice soft and calm. "I also came from Volterra."

His eyes locked with mine, and for the briefest of moments, I regretted my words. Reminding him of where I grew up at this moment was likely not the wisest of words to come from my mouth. I held my breath, waiting for his reaction, and feeling – for the first time in many moths – somewhat afraid of my husband's temper.

Slowly, his eyes dropped back to his hands resting over his legs, and his eyes closed. I felt his shoulders rise and fall with his breaths under my hands as they rested on his shoulders. When his eyes opened again, he turned where he sat and placed his hands on my hips.

"I hate what I did," Edward said, his eyes closed tightly as he touched his forehead to mine. "And to understand now how pointless it had been – to know it was not necessary – it makes me…makes me want…"

My hands slid up the tense muscles of his arm, over his shoulder and jaw until I cupped his face with my hand.

"It is behind us now," I reminded him. "We have another chance – I may still bear your child."

"You will," he said with conviction as his mouth covered mine suddenly. His words became muffled against my lips as he angled me backwards against the mattress. "You will have my child…no one else. No one…ever…I swear…"

"But what if I cannot-"

"Hush," he said, and his mouth covered mine again.

"But we do not know-" I tried to say, but again he cut off my words with his mouth. His tongue touched my lips for a moment before he moved slowly over to my chin and up my jaw.

"I will never, never touch another woman," Edward whispered with hot breath into my ear. "I would die before I ever let that happen again. It almost killed me, knowing what I was doing to you…"

"I know, my Edward," I replied.

"I hated it…hated what I was doing…hated myself for not knowing what else to do…"

"Hush," I whispered – repeating the word he had used on me many times before. My lips trailed over his neck. "No more. It is only us now…"

"How can you not hate me?" His arms wrapped tightly around me, and his body stilled completely atop mine. "After so many mistakes and so many failures, how can you still trust me to provide for you and keep you safe? How can you even believe the words from my mouth?"

Our eyes met, and I could see the sorrow darkening the green of his irises.

"I love you, Edward," I reminded him. "When I fell in love with you, I knew you were not a perfect man. I would not stop loving you for making mistakes; especially those you believed were right at the time. I only want you with me – loving me – I do not expect perfection."

"I am very far from perfect," Edward agreed with a nod. "Yet somehow I have been delivered you, so at some point I must have done something to please God."

His lips brushed softly across my lips and I felt his smile.

"After all, he did send me one of his angels."

Heat rose to my face, and Edward quickly kissed each of my cheeks. His fingers trailed down my side until they reached my hip. Using it for leverage, he slowly entered me with a single thrust, then continued gradually – pulling nearly all the way out before burying himself in me again and again. In this way, he slowly brought me over the edge before I felt the warmth of his climax inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me, and I relished the feel of his weight against my body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist, holding him tightly to me as his hot breath coated my body.

"I will not let you down again," Edward breathed against that spot of skin on my neck to which he was so often drawn. "I will be at your side, protecting you, always. Aro would have to kill me before I would allow any harm to come to you again."

…

In the weeks that followed, Edward kept his word. We were never far from each other, and if we were more than a few feet from one another, it was when Edward trained with his army or I was required in the Women's Room. Against my wishes, he brought a farm woman in from the borders of Forks to prepare and test my food and drink before it was offered to me. Though I argued against it, both Esme and Edward were adamant – my safety was more important, and the woman's family would be well compensated for her loyalty.

Her name was June, and she spoke quickly and brightly of how honored she was to be placed in such a position – for the Commoner Queen, as I was apparently called in the borderlands – had to be protected. Her family had lived in Forks for many generations, and her father had served in Carlisle's army years before. Though I had heard from Father Banner that I was favored by the people of Forks, and Edward had certainly mentioned it many times before, I had never really encountered someone from outside the castle who made the sentiment so clear. She told me her granddaughter – born the spring before – had even been named Isabella.

Angela was officially released from her service as Edward's concubine, and not a day later, Sir Ben asked Edward's permission to court and eventually marry her. Edward merely turned to me and left the decision in my hands. Of course I agreed, and it was not long before their wedding day was upon us.

Though the air in the room was cool, I woke up to the warmth of blankets pulled up around my shoulders and Edward's body wrapped partially around mine. His hand was in my hair, stroking through it again and again, as he did most mornings.

"It is late," I observed as I looked at the light coming through the windows. I half expected Edward to comment on how I had been sleeping later these past couple of weeks, but he did not make mention of it.

"A bit," Edward said with a shrug. His lips touched my temple as his arms held me tighter against his chest. "You looked so peaceful; I could not bring myself to wake you."

"It is a wonderful excuse to lie in yourself," I commented. Edward's body shook slightly with a quiet chuckle.

"Perhaps." He hugged me to him again. "You know me too well."

"We should still rise – there is a lot to accomplish before evening."

"Alice is here," Edward said. "I doubt there will be anything left to prepare. I am quite sure she has everything ready for the feast already, and there are probably a dozen handmaids assisting An…the bride."

My husband's obvious distaste for uttering the name or even being in the presence of his former concubine was troublesome. Though he uttered no disapproval of the joining of her to Sir Ben, he completely avoided all talk of the wedding plans, even though he was always by my side, just as he swore he would be after Jane's treachery was discovered. When I spoke with Angela about her upcoming ceremony, Edward would stand to one side, barely offering her a nod in acknowledgement.

I understood why, but had no idea what to do about it. The few times I had attempted to even bring Angela's name up to Edward he had been quick to distract me, either with talk of urgent matters, or more likely with his deft hands and mouth on against my skin.

Like he had been the first year of our marriage, Edward spent much of his time devising ways of getting me to some quiet corner alone. There he would attempt – and likely succeed – to seduce me, and I often found myself having to change out of muddied clothing in the middle of the day. Even more often, Esme would give me a sly smile as she pulled a wayward piece of straw from my hair.

I bit down on my lip as I forced any conclusive thoughts from my head. I refused to consider…refused to speculate…even though I knew I felt strange…

"I should still see if my assistance is needed," I said, and Edward sighed before releasing his grip on me. I dressed myself and warmed a cup of cider near the fire as Edward rinsed his hands and face in the basin. Edward paused, sniffed at it, and gave me a lopsided grin before drinking it down.

Though he tried to make light of his refurbished paranoia, it was not always so amusing. Though Edward had not gone as far as to ban tea outright, he never drank it again, nor did I. It was not out of fear of the drink itself, but more Edward's reaction to it.

Edward's fingers slipped through mine, and he brought the back of my hand to his lips.

"I love you, my wife," he said softly.

I felt heat warm my cheeks as I responded in kind. With my arm linked with his, we left the royal chambers and made our way to the grand hall, where Alice and Esme were instructing servants in the decorations for the feast after the ceremony.

"Just for a moment, Edward," I said as I attempted to leave my husband's side long enough to make sure Angela needed no assistance from me.

"Not alone," he insisted, and his hand gripped mine tighter.

"Edward…it's only the next room."

"Never again." Edward's eyes darkened and his look was intense. Eventually he agreed to wait outside the door for me, but convincing him was not easy. As I closed the door behind me, I realized it was the first time I had been out of Edward's field of vision since the poisoned tea was discovered.

I checked on Angela and hugged her briefly before I returned to his side, not wanting him to be too distressed. He immediately took me into her arms and held me against his body for a moment before we took our places in the front of the chapel.

The ceremony was beautiful, and I could not help but compare it to my own as I listened to Father Banner's words and watched Sir Ben lift the veil from Angela's face to kiss her lips softly. I looked to Edward then, wondering if he was also thinking of our first kiss, but he was staring at the floor in front of his booted feet and not watching at all.

After the wedding, everyone moved to the great hall for the marriage feast. Though Edward placed his hand on Ben's arm in brief congratulations, he said nothing to Angela at all. I gripped his arm, and he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before he walked a few feet away to speak to Esme.

I took a deep breath and looked to Angela, whose eyes were cast down to the ground. Sir Ben was speaking with Seth and did not seem to notice.

"Pay him no mind," I said softly to her. "He just does not know what to say."

"He hates me," Angela said quietly. "He does not even look at me."

"I do not think that is true," I responded in the same soft tones. "He blessed your marriage, did he not?"

Angela nodded.

"Forgive me," she said. "I did not mean to sound ungrateful, I just…"

I reached out and touched her arm to silence her.

"Of course you did not," I said. "And you must not take what Edward does to heart. If given the opportunity, he would probably question his own loyalties as well."

Angela covered her hand to muffle her chuckle.

"Isabella," Angela said, and though her smile stayed on her face, her eyes dimmed. "I will miss you so."

"Miss me?" I questioned.

Angela's smile faltered and her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"When we leave," she said.

"What are you saying?" I asked Angela as she broke our gaze.

"I thought you would have known already," she said softly.

I shook my head.

"King Edward is sending us to live in Seattle," she told me. "With Sir Emmett coming here for the negotiations with Volterra, Ben is going to be in charge of those left behind to protect Seattle."

I scowled and looked over towards where Edward was dancing with his adopted mother. In my mind, I tried to determine exactly when he had made such plans, since there had been so very few times when we were even out of earshot of one another. My memories soon came to an afternoon several days ago when Edward was practicing with his men in the field. There were several new young recruits – boys more than men – who had come from the outlying farms of Forks. Sir Emmett had been there, and I did recall Edward, Sir Ben, and Sir Emmett all standing near each other and speaking in low voices as I watched and knitted from the edge of the field.

"He did not tell you," Angela surmised.

"No, he did not."

"He does not want me here," she said softly.

I could not argue the point, for though I knew he appreciated her willingness to serve Forks, she was the reminder of what he had done – what he had sacrificed. Having the opportunity to send Sir Ben, and therefore Angela as well, out of the Kingdom was probably quite a relief to Edward.

"He finds it difficult to be in your presence," I finally admitted.

"And for you as well?" she asked.

I reached out and touched her white lace clad arm.

"No, my dear friend," I said. "I am grateful to you. At the time, we had no choice, and if it had to be someone, I am glad it was you. What if it had come down to Jessica? Or if another servant had been chosen – maybe even Jane? I hate to think of what might have happened if someone else had been in your place."

We hugged briefly, and my hands slid down her arms to grasp her fingers.

"And that opportunity has brought you to your Ben," I said with a smile. "Wherever you are, you will be at his side. He loves you so dearly."

Angela's cheeks flushed, and she looked at her feet as she smiled.

"He has said it would be…different," she said in hushed tones. "Even Father Banner said tonight would still be my first…in the eyes of God…well…you know."

I smiled too, biting down on my lip at the same time. I considered the irony – I had been a virgin on my wedding night, but stayed pure for some time afterwards. Angela, though not pure, would still experience her first pleasures with her husband on the night of her wedding. She would have love from the beginning of her marriage, while Edward and I had to find our way to those feelings.

After another embrace, I made my way around the dance floor to where I was supposed to sit at the feasting table. The minstrels paused in their song, and I watched my husband's easy smile as he took a step backwards from Esme. It was good to see him smile, as it brightened his face and brought back his youth.

I walked around the table and lay my cloak over the chair where I would sit next to Edward for the feast. The air in the hall was quite warm on my skin, and the cloak was causing the heat of my skin to overwhelm me. As I smoothed out the fabric, servants began to come from the kitchens and bring forth the food for the feast.

The smell of the roasted meats hit my nose and caused my belly to lurch as I was suddenly reminded of the smell of charred flesh in the practice field outside the castle walls. The back of my throat burned a little with the taste of bile as I swallowed hard. Reaching inside of the sleeve to my dress, I fished out a small lace handkerchief and covered my mouth, concerned for a moment that my stomach was going to act against me. I stood still for a moment, and the feeling passed, so I moved quickly away from the table, opting for drink instead of food. I walked cautiously towards one of the barrels of mead, nodding to some of the other guests as I passed.

The smell of the strong ales and wines hit me nearly as hard as the scent of the food. My stomach churned again, and the lace handkerchief in my hands blurred as I stared at it.

"Isabella!" I felt Edward's hands around my middle as he pulled me backwards a few steps to sit upon a nearly chair, holding me sideways in his lap. My head dropped to his shoulder as it continued to spin.

"What is wrong with her?" Esme asked. I felt her cool fingers on my cheek.

"I do not know," Edward replied. "Isabella? Can you speak?"

"Yes," I mumbled into his shirt.

"What is wrong, my wife?"

"Dizzy," I replied softly.

"I looked over to her just as she was beginning to fall," Edward said. "I barely caught her in time."

"Isabella? Have you eaten since this morning?"

"I do not think so," I whispered. I could hear Esme's questions and answer, though my voice sounded strange in my own ears.

"Alice, fetch some water and fruit," Esme said.

"Of course," Alice said, and she scurried off towards the table.

"Edward," Esme spoke softly, "do you know where Isabella's cloak is?"

"At the table, on her chair," he replied.

"Fetch it for me, please."

"I'm not leaving her!" Edward snapped. "Send someone else."

I heard Esme's sigh and felt Edward's arms tense around me.

"Get the cloak, Edward."

Edward growled under his breath, and I did not have to open my eyes to know what expression went with his exacerbated sigh. He stood and slowly turned to sit me down in the chair before he brushed his lips over my forehead.

"I will return shortly," he stated as he walked off.

"Isabella," Esme said as she reached out and took one of my hands in hers. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Just a few minutes," I answered.

Alice came back with a cup of water and a small bowl of apples and pears. She held the cup to me as I took a drink, and then I bit into one of the pears. I did begin to feel better almost immediately.

"What about yesterday?" Esme pressed. "Did you feel ill then?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"I did," I admitted, "but only for a few minutes."

"And did you stomach empty itself?"

"No," I replied with a shake of my head.

"Did it feel as though it would?"

My teeth bit into my lip for a moment before I nodded.

"But I did not get sick," I emphasized.

"Isabella?" Alice said softly. Her hand lay done on the top of my shoulder, and I turned my head to her. There was a slight smile on her face. "When were you last in the Women's Room?"

I looked down to the ground, because in the back of my head, I knew it had been longer than normal, but I had refused to think such a thing. If I thought about it, and it ended up being not true…well, I could not handle any additional disappointments when it came to that subject.

"It has been…a while," I finally whispered back.

Edward gasped, and then dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Isabella?" he said softly, his bright green eyes staring into mine.

"It is too soon to say," I replied, my voice still quiet. I felt my teeth bite into my lip.

Edward's eyes widened, and his gaze dropped to my stomach.

"You are," he said quietly, and his voice was full of wonder. When his eyes met mine again, they sparkled as green emeralds with their intensity, and the smile that slowly spread across his face made them glow. "You are carrying my son."

And that is when I knew I was with child.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

You know you want to say it! Awwwww...

Finally!

Y'all happy now? :)

**OFFSIDE FANS - READ THIS!**

Need More Offside?

How about an outtake of Esme Platt and Edward Masen, the story of how they met and how our Soccerward came into being?

There's only one way to get it...

Companion dogs change people's lives. I saw it first hand when my aunt, who suffers from seizures, received her first helper dog. However, obtaining a qualified dog is difficult and expensive.

That's where you come in.

Mal (Mostly a lurker) has always stuck out to me as a fan. I can't even tell you exactly why - but her comments have always been thoughtful and memorable, no matter what she's reading or reviewing. She's always seemed very sweet, genuine, and personable to me. When I learned she was in need of assistance, I was only too happy to help out. Mal is disabled, and has found her perfect match in Leo - a companion dog in Oregon - but she needs our help to get him.

So read more about Mal and Leo at the link below (remove the spaces), donate, and not only will you be doing something wonderful for a fellow member of the Twifan community, you'll get a compilation from a bunch of your favorite fanfic writers including the intimate insight into the story of Edward's parents - Esme and Edward Sr. - from Offside.

You know you want it.

http: / / mostlyalurker . blogspot . com / 2011 / 08 / mal-leo-need-your-help-for-their-hea . html

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	32. Ecstatically Prepare

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

**Answers to a few questions:  
**

I still expect this story to wrap up around 40 chapters.

Why does everyone want them to have twins? LOL You realize how dangerous that would be for poor Isabella without any modern medicine?

Just a little time reference, since this was also a common question in some reviews. At the end of the last chapter, it is currently the beginning of autumn, and Edward and Isabella have been married a little under two and a half years (they were married in the spring). This chapter begins the next day, and the child would be due in early summer.

Thank you all so much for the reviews and general support! I really, really appreciate it more than I can express.

Special thanks to DK, my beta reader, and to Robin, who makes my blog look awesome and is generally a wonderful person.

And here we go again!

**"I want her blood on _my_ hands!" **

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Ecstatically Prepare**

"It might not be a boy, you know."

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist as he leaned his chest against my back and found my ear with his lips.

"It could be a girl," he said quietly, "but he is a boy."

His hands rested on my hips and his fingers reached around and wriggled at my sides. I laughed and pushed his hands away so I could finish dressing. Once I had the dress up around my shoulders, Edward's fingers quickly laced up the back of the bodice – a chore at which he had adopted since I had yet to find a new handmaid. In reality, he had become as adept at tying up the laces of my dresses as he was at _untying_ them. As he finished, his fingers trailed around to my front where they rubbed gently into my belly.

As soon as Edward had come over his shock the previous night, he had carried me to our rooms and lay me down in the bed. For hours afterwards he held me and stroked his hand over my stomach, though there was no visible evidence of what we presumed was hidden inside my womb.

Edward turned me around and placed his lips on my forehead.

"I will love our child, be it boy or girl," Edward said as he looked down to me. "It is not so much that I have a true preference, though a male heir must come eventually. I will cherish any child from your body, regardless. I just…I feel that he is my son. I am sure of it."

I raised my eyebrows a little as I examined his expression. There was no doubting the sincerity of his words, I only wondered how he could be so sure and hoped he would not be too disappointed if our first child was a girl. I reached up to place my fingers against his cheek, and Edward turned his head to kiss my hand. As I watched my husband's eyes, they became intense and dark, though seemingly with worry and not desire. He took my face in his hands and leaned forward to press his lips against my mouth, kissing me deeply for a long moment as I wrapped my arms around his neck. When he broke away, there was still anxiety in his eyes.

"Edward, what troubles you?"

"Do you know how tempting it is now," he said softly as his fingers brushed over my cheek, "to lock you away in some tower where no harm can come to you? It will take all of my strength to stop myself from doing just that."

His eyes settled on my stomach for a moment before they met mine again.

"Though Forks does not, Masen Castle has such a tower. At least, it did before Aro tore it apart. Perhaps it is best I have no control over it, for if it were still in my possession, I would undoubtedly make use of it."

My teeth worried my lip, tasting Edward on me in the process. I considered his words and wondered if he truly meant them. By the look in his eye, I had to admit I would not have been shocked to have him consider such an action quite seriously. I tried to push the thought from my mind and distract him from such ponderings as well, for the idea of being locked up high in such a way caused a shiver to run through my body.

"Did someone live there?" I asked.

"That is where our guards – my mentors – lived," Edward confirmed. "The ones who betrayed my family."

His hand dropped down my body until it reached my midsection, and he placed the palm of his hand over my stomach as I covered his fingers with my own.

"I did not think you could become more precious to me," Edward said, "but you have."

His lips brushed mine once more.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward," I replied.

Edward smiled and took my hand before leading me first to breakfast and then to the practice field. I took along my sewing and spent most of the day on a shirt I was making for my husband out of the green silk he had purchased for me when we were first married. He had bought so much fabric, I wondered if I would ever use it all. Then it occurred to me that I would now have someone else to whom I could devote my sewing skills. I smiled as I held up Edward's shirt, already considering how I would make one to match in a much smaller size.

My hand touched my belly as I leaned back and looked out over the field. A young recruit from the borderlands swung his sword haphazardly at Jasper as the experienced knight danced away effortlessly. Edward further instructed the young man, though he did not appear to be grasping the proper movements, and I could see my husband's frustration in his stance.

Eventually, he waved the young man away, drew his own sword, and attacked Jasper. The two went at it for several minutes, and I must admit I found it hard not to watch the muscles in Edward's arms and back as he swung his sword. I found myself daydreaming of the night before as the same hands had caressed my body so gently.

A call from the road distracted Edward from his battle and me from my fantasy. All eyes in the field turned as Sir Emmett rode up on his steed with a farmer's cart behind him, a pair of slow mares pulling it steadily over the muddy road. Sir Emmet's arm waved in the air, and I stood to accompany Edward to where the knight from Seattle stood.

"I have a gift for you," Sir Emmett said. His eyes danced over to me for a moment. "Perhaps Queen Isabella should return to the castle first?"

"My Queen stays at my side," Edward told him. "What gift?"

"I would like to discuss the terms of the gift first, if we may."

Edward's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at our ally.

"Explain."

Sir Emmett swung his leg up and over the saddle and dropped down next to his horse. Michael stepped forward and grasped the reins, moving the large animal off to the side and out of the way.

"You asked for the heads of Lady Tanya and Sir Riley," Emmett said. "You have offered a substantial bounty for them both, more if brought to you alive."

"I have," Edward said with a nod.

"I want you to remove the bounty on Sir Riley."

"Because he is of your blood?" Edward said as his upper lip curled into a sneer. "Lady Tanya is of my own blood, I will have you know. It will not stop her from receiving the punishment for her treachery against my kingdom!"

"Not because he is of my blood, no." Sir Emmett took a deep breath as he looked off towards the cart. "However, my uncle favors him. He will still provide you with men, but he wants the price on Sir Riley's head lifted."

"He was part of this plot," Edward growled. "You heard it from my own cousin's mouth – he was part of it from the beginning. He interfered with a royal bloodline. How could I possibly let that slide?"

"I intend to compensate for it," Emmett stated.

"How?"

"You will cancel the bounty?"

"What compensation?" Edward demanded. "What could possibly be offered in return for this great favor?"

"In return, I will give you this." Sir Emmett took a few steps backwards until he reached the edge of the cart. Edward followed and we all peered into the back as Emmett yanked back a rough blanket that covered a form lying in a pile of straw.

It was Lady Tanya – bound and gagged in the back of the grain cart.

"I need no other payment," Emmett added.

Though I could feel the tension vibrating through the air as Edward's hands clenched into fists, I was too consumed by my own thoughts as I looked down at the woman. Irina's words entered my head in a rush, reminding me that it was Tanya's conniving and information about Edward's past that allowed the treacherous Jane into our rooms.

It was her plot and plan to kill Edward's children as they tried to grow inside of me.

In an instant, my mind traveled to a place it had never before encountered. My vision became focused on the woman in the cart, and my limbs tensed as my throat constricted. She was the one who started this plot by revealing information about Edward's past to his enemies. She was the one who gave them all the idea to kill Edward's children, to deny him an heir, and to force him to take the concubine he did not desire.

A screech unlike any heard before came from my lungs as I threw myself up on to the cart and began pounding my fists into the former noblewoman's face. She cringed back, as if she could bury herself within the straw below her, but I did not relent. She had no escape, and my hands burned and ached as they made contact with her head and shoulders.

I felt arms gently encircle my waist, but I paid them no heed – I just continued to rain blows down on the woman below me. Even as the arms pulled me backwards and off the cart, I reached out as far as I could; trying to do whatever damage I could to the horrible woman who caused all of this as I screamed incoherently at her.

"Shh…hush, my wife," I heard Edward's voice in my ear as I struggled against his embrace. "She cannot harm you now…remember who you carry inside of you. Do not be upset; do not endanger our son with your anger."

His words stilled me, and I no longer fought as he pulled me away from the wretched view of the woman in the cart. After he dragged me several feet away he stopped, turned me around to face him, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I let my cheek press into the cool links of his chain shirt, finding the feel of the armor on my skin strangely comforting as tears streamed down my face. I fought back choking sobs as Edward continued to run his hand over my hair and whisper quietly in my ear.

"Kill her," I choked out at him. "I want her to die."

"I shall," Edward promised. "She will."

Footsteps approached us.

"What do you say to my bargain?" Emmett asked quietly.

I felt Edward's body stiffen, and he seemed to move no more than a statue for several moments. His eyes glared down at the woman in the straw, and the muscles of his jaw were clenched.

"I will lift the bounty," Edward said softly, "but that will not spare Sir Riley's life should I come across him personally. Whether he is in my lands, in your own, or at tournament – if I see Sir Riley again, he will die by my hand."

"Understood, King Edward." Emmett took a step forward and offered Edward his arm. Edward reached out and grasped the other knight right underneath his elbow.

My husband took a slight step towards the cart, and I could see Lady Tanya's body still and her eyes widen as he approached. The side of her face was bruised, and there was a small cut on her lip from where I had hit her. His eyes looked down at her with as much hatred as I had ever seen.

Edward's hand brushed down my arm.

"Isabella," Edward said softly and without looking in my direction, "return to our rooms."

"I want to stay," I told him. I reached up to brush tears from my face.

"No," Edward said with a shake of his head.

"She did this to me, too!" I yelled back at him suddenly, and Edward turned – his fingers gripping my shoulders.

"You are not staying for this, my wife," he said most adamantly. "After Jane…you had nightmares, or do you not remember? I will have nothing jeopardize my son!"

I glared up at him. It was true, I had slept little for a week after Jane's execution, and every time I walked past a fire the smell of charred flesh invaded my memory.

"I want to stay," I repeated.

"Absolutely not." Edward called over to Michael to take me back to the castle, refusing to look me in the eye.

I grabbed for Edward's hand and moved myself back into his line of vision.

"I am not to leave your side," I reminded him.

His eyes swiveled to mine.

"Isabella," he repeated, "I want you to return to our rooms. Stay there until I come for you. Michael will accompany you back and remain outside the door."

"What are you going to do?" I demanded.

Edward's eyes blazed for a moment, but then tightened and darkened.

"I'm going to slowly and publicly torture her to death," he stated. "I do not want you to see what is going to happen to her. Once her head is on a pike at the front of the castle, you'll be able to see the results, just as everyone will."

I steeled myself and tried to stand up taller.

"I want to be there," I insisted again. "I want to know what is done to her."

"I will tell you," Edward said, "but you will not watch."

"What will you do?" I pressed.

Edward's eyes further darkened.

"She is going to suffer," Edward snarled through clenched teeth. "She is going to suffer like you have suffered…like I have suffered…like all of Forks has suffered for what she did."

"But I am not to be away from you!" I reminded him. "If you are there, I must be there as well."

"I want her blood on _my_ hands!" Edward growled low as he stared at the helpless woman in the cart. Tanya's eyes brimmed over with tears as she cried almost soundlessly into the cloth tied around her mouth. "But it is not a good place for you…for the child."

"Edward…you promised," I whispered, and immediately looked away from him. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as the words came out of my mouth. What I was doing was a horrible, but I could not bear the thought of him doing such a thing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and I felt him finger underneath my chin, trying to tilt my head up to face him. "Promised what?"

"That you would not leave my side again," I reminded him. "You said you would not leave me to the protection of others, but you will leave me now with Michael?"

"You are only going from the field to the castle," Edward growled. "I will be there as soon as I am…finished."

"What if…what if I need protection?" I heard myself ask. "How can I be without you when I remember how close she was to me all that time? You said you would not leave me, Edward."

I could no longer look to his eyes and instead pressed my forehead to his chest. I knew exactly what I was doing – playing on Edward's own fears for me to my own advantage. But I was not afraid to watch what they would do to her – I wanted to know exactly how she would suffer for what she had done to us. I did not want to be stuck in our rooms alone while Edward exacted revenge that should be mine as well.

I felt the rise of Edward's chest as he took a deep breath and I felt the escape of his air over the top of my head.

"Michael! Jasper!" he called out as he turned from me. The two men walked over to us. "I am taking my Queen away from this. Prepare Lady Tanya for public execution, and let me know when it is complete. I want it slow, and I want it painful, and I want her to suffer. In the end, I will want to see her head displayed as a reminder to all how I feel about disloyalty."

"Yes, my King," Jasper replied with a nod.

While I tried to understand what had just been said, Edward walked with me a few steps and then stopped. He turned me towards him and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Stand right here," He instructed before he spun on his heel and walked back to the cart. He spoke quickly into Jasper's ear before approaching the cart. From where I was, I could see him lean over the bound Lady Tanya and grab her by her hair. He painfully pulled her head back and spoke, but I could not hear his words to her. As Edward placed his head close to her ear and growled low at her, Lady Tanya's eyes went wide, then squeezed tightly shut as she began to twist her body and fight against her bindings.

"Come, Isabella," Edward said as he released the doomed woman and walked back to my side. "I will escort you to our rooms."

"What?" I stopped and took a step back towards the field. "What are you doing?"

"We are both going back to the castle," Edward said simply.

"But what of Lady Tanya?"

"You heard what I instructed."

"But I want to be there!"

"You are not going to be there," Edward told me. "I will not have you upset and unable to sleep while you carry my son. You were right – and I did promise to stay at your side, and I will abide by that promise. You reminded me of my duty and gave me the options that were acceptable to you. I chose the option acceptable to me. We will both be inside when she is killed."

With that, he took my hand and wrapped it around his arm before he began to lead me away from the field. He snapped at Seth to have someone bring my sewing up to me and then proceeded to the gates. As we approached the entrance to the castle, Edward leaned close to my ear and spoke in low tones, so no one else would hear.

"But I will have you know, wife," he murmured, "that my body is tensed to what I would have done. I will need some distraction for the rest of the afternoon. By calling me from this I will be sure to take my excess energies out on _your_ body instead. Do we understand each other?"

I glanced up at him, momentarily concerned about the meaning of his words, but when I saw the mirth and lust in his eyes, I knew very well his meaning.

"If that is what it takes to keep you at my side," I replied. I tried to shrug nonchalantly, but my blush and shiver as he touched the side of my face gave me away.

…

I slept late again the next day, waking to the sound of voices in the morning room. Edward was speaking to Jasper and Emmett, though when I spied through the bed curtains, I could see Edward's chair was still angled so he could look to where I was at the same time.

"It makes no sense," Jasper was saying. "They aren't destroying the whole thing; they are taking bits of it apart and putting it back together again."

"They have to be searching for something," Emmett's deep voice replied. "At least, that was the speculation from my source."

"Do we not have spies there to give you information?" Jasper asked.

"I cannot reach out to the one who would be closest," Edward said softly. "He would be jeopardized. I need him where he is."

For a moment, the men were silent. Then Jasper's voice rang out again.

"There is still danger here, my King."

"My men will patrol the borders as much as they can," Emmett said, "but we cannot surround the entire Kingdom of Forks. There will always be the possibility of a breech."

"Jasper, are there new recruits available if I wish to take some of the more seasoned men for duty in the castle?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"I want additional guards – men you trust implicitly – around Isabella at all times. She and my unborn son must be protected. I will remain at her side, but I may not always be enough.

"There is something else," Jasper said, his tone hesitant.

"What is it?"

"Emmett found more information on Jane and her family."

"Tell me!"

"Though her parents are long dead, there is a living sibling," Emmett said.

"Where?"

"Unknown," Jasper said, "but I do know his name."

"And it is?"

"His name is Alec, my King"

There was a long pause.

"Alec?" Edward's voice was just a whisper.

"We believe him to be the same, yes."

"First Demetri surfaces within my borders, and now we find my wife's handmaid was sister to one of the men that murdered my parents?"

"Yes."

"How was this not discovered before?" Edward bellowed.

"I went back to a previous source," Jasper said. "At the time, he claimed to know nothing, but when the deaths of Jane and Irina were publicized, he decided to come clean with his knowledge."

"He withheld this from us before?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Where is he now?" Edward growled.

"Quite dead, Sire."

"Good. Repost the bounty on Vladimir and Stefan. Let it be known they may be close, probably in Volterra."

"Already done, Sire," Jasper replied.

"Good man."

"If those two are both shown to be loyal to Volterra," Edward said, "there could be proof of Aro's involvement in my parent's murders."

"My King…" Jasper began to say, but his voice trailed off. I heard a deep intake of breath before he continued. "If there were such proof, we would have found it by now."

"If only I had the strength of men to openly go against him."

"Seattle has only agreed to protection, not to go to war." Sir Emmett's deep voice reminded my husband.

"I know," Edward said with a sigh. "Emmett, if you would just give me a hundred and fifty men-"

"_Just_ a hundred and fifty, King Edward?" Emmett scoffed. "How large an army do you think I command? I have to protect my own lands as well, you know. Considering our alliance with Forks we are now also potentially a target for Volterra."

"They would not make a move against you," Edward said.

"Agreed," said Jasper. "Your presence will keep them from our borders indefinitely."

"How long do you think we will be needed?" Emmett asked.

"Until my heir is born," Edward replied. "Isabella will not be safe until then."

"It is amazing what the love of a woman will do to you, is it not?" Emmett said quietly. Both Edward and Jasper chuckled in response.

"I would go to war for her in a heartbeat," Edward finally said, "irrespective of the odds. I would take on all of Volterra's army if they were between Isabella and me."

"I would do the same for Rosalie," Emmett replied.

"And I for Alice."

All three of them chuckled again, and I decided to make my wakefulness known. Edward ushered the men out of the morning room so he could help me dress.

"You could have gone to the great hall to meet," I said as Edward tied off the last of my laces.

"I did not want to wake you."

"I could have stayed here.

"Not alone." I could feel his shake his head behind me. "Not without me at your side."

His lips pressed against the side of my neck.

"There are all these preparations we must make for the child," he reminded me. His hand gestured to the area not far from our bed where we had planned to make room for the baby. "I would not leave you to do those alone."

"Samantha and Esme are both planning to come here to assist," I reminded him.

"Nevertheless," he breathed into my ear, "I will not leave your presence. Before we begin such things, do you…do you wish to go to the castle wall?"

His hesitancy clued me in to the meaning of his words. The castle wall was without a doubt where the head of Lady Tanya now sat, and he wished to go validate the deed had been done. Not that there would be any doubt, but he would still wish to see it for himself.

"You do not have to look," Edward said quietly as he turned me around to face him. "Just keep your eyes to the ground."

"I wish to see her," I replied.

Edward took in a slow, deep breath before letting it out in a huff through his nose.

"As you wish," he said.

Edward led me slowly into the courtyard of the castle and past the nearly empty marketplace. As we left through the gates, I could see why the shops were so empty, for everyone seemed to be in the field just outside the castle walls.

All eyes peered upwards.

Jutting out from the castle wall, stuck onto the end of a long pike, was the head of Lady Tanya of Masen, her long, reddish-blonde hair cascading out and around her ashen cheeks.

I felt myself stumble slightly, and Edward's arms pulled me up against his chest. I pushed his hands from me and stared up into her lifeless eyes.

"Good," I heard myself say. "I hate her. How could she do that to-"

Edward pulled me back against his body and hushed my words.

"She cannot hurt you again," he whispered into my ear. "Never, ever again, my wife."

…

As Edward's child grew in my womb, Edward kept his promise.

He was never far enough away to not have me within his sights and was usually within just a few feet of me. He still trained his men in the field, and even had Michael and the other pages build a small structure next to the stables where I could sit within his view, but without a draft. There was even a place where a fire could be kept banked. I was never turned away from meetings with the court, and even when Edward spoke with Father Banner, he bade me stay inside the chapel where he could still see me while he and the Father spoke quietly near the alter.

It should have driven me insane to be so close to Edward at all times, but it did not.

This surprised me.

Esme chastised him for hovering around me constantly, and though Edward still respected his adopted mother, he took his role as King quite seriously and eventually told her not to mention it again – he was not going to change his position. Later, when Edward was speaking to Jasper and Alice, I whispered into Esme's ear that she did not have to worry, for I did not mind Edward's closeness.

He was close to me in the nights as well.

This also surprised me.

I would have thought his desire for my body would have decreased, since he had already started a child inside of me. At the very least, as my body changed I would have expected him not to find me as pleasing to look upon, but he continued to insist I was more beautiful as time went by. Indeed, he did spend inordinate amounts of time touching my growing stomach, backside, and breasts.

My breasts were certainly most pleasing to him, and he used any and every excuse to touch them. Before I was with child, Edward would sneak me away to seduce – claiming the need for a child as the reason. Now that he did not have such a compelling reason, he would sometimes resort to whining and moaning his way underneath the bodice of my dress so he could touch and kiss at my breasts.

It was maddening.

And wonderful.

I set down the blanket Esme had taught me to crochet, the edges finally completed. It did not look as good as the one she had made, but I was still proud of it. I stood and stretched, stepping lightly from one foot to the other. It amazed me how much they would stiffen up just from sitting! I glanced over at the fire and saw it had turned to coals, so I moved to the stack of wood. As I started to pick one up, I felt Edward's hand on my arm.

"I will get that," he said.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought I was supposed to serve you," I teased.

His kissed my nose and placed his hand against my belly.

"You serve me in the most important way," he claimed, and I felt my cheeks redden at his words.

As Edward rebuilt the fire, I folded the small blanket into the cradle gifted to us from Lord and Lady Whitlock. It rocked slightly as I bumped it with my leg, and thumped against the wall a few times before I could steady it with my hand. I reached back, trying to scoot the whole thing away from the wall a bit when I lost my balance and knocked into the table behind me. The contents of the table spilled out over the floor.

"Isabella!"

Edward rushed over to steady me, but I had not really been so close to falling.

"I am fine," I assured him.

"Let me get that," Edward said as I started picking things up from the floor.

"I am still capable!" I said, but could not help the giggle that escaped me, because I could not see the floor over my protruding stomach in order the reach all the fallen items.

Edward stood, grasped me by my hips and picked me up. He deposited me on the edge of the bed and took my face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs over my cheekbones as he smiled down at me.

"At least you are smiling today," he mused. "When you were so upset over that cup of cider last night, I was not sure what I was going to do with you."

I blushed, for I had not known what to think either. I had simply upset Edward's mug and had then been unable to stop crying about it. He had finally called for Esme to calm me, but I fell asleep before she had even arrived. I tried to reach for the items on the floor again, but Edward stopped me.

"Let me get it," Edward said again. He pecked at my lips and then dropped down next to the bed to start bringing everything from the floor back to the table. There was my copy of the holy script, the comb I had worn in my hair the day before, an empty mug, and the bowl made by my mother. Edward placed them all on the table except for the mug, which he walked over to the morning room so the kitchen servants could retrieve it later.

I sighed and shook my head at myself before I arranged the items on the table.

"Oh no," I said as I picked up the bowl. There was a small piece of the carved wood missing from the bottom of the bowl. I managed to get myself off the bed and felt around on the floor until I found the piece that had broken off. I turned the bowel over in my hands and held the small slender piece up to where it had obviously broken off from the rest of the bowl.

As I turned it over to see the bottom, I noticed something strange. There seemed to be a bit of a hole in the bottom of the bowl now, not just where the piece would fit back inside, but further into the base of the bowl itself. I tilted it around to get a better look and confirmed there was a small opening in the bottom of the bowl itself – just big enough for me to slide two fingers inside of it. When I further examined the piece that had broken off, I realized it was not broken at all, but had just managed to slide out of place.

Now that I could see how it worked, I easily replaced and removed the piece many times. It was simple enough; you just had to put a little pressure in just the right spot before sliding the movable piece over. There didn't appear to be anything inside of this bowl, but it would certainly be a clever place to hide something secret from prying eyes.

I put the bowl back on the table with the piece replaced in its proper spot. As it sat there, one could see no indication it was anything other than the carved bowl it had always been, but now that I knew, I could see the base was much thicker than the sides.

"Did you see this?" Edward said as he walked back from the morning room to the side of the bed. "Esme left it last night, after you had already fallen asleep."

Edward dropped a sack on the bed and untied the bindings. Inside there were several articles of clothing for an infant.

"Apparently, these were once worn by me," Edward said with a crooked smile.

I ran my hand up his arm.

"I do not think that is possible," I snickered. "You were never so tiny!"

"I am sure you are right," he replied with a laugh. "I think Esme will like seeing him in this clothing."

"It may not all be appropriate for a girl-child," I said as I glanced at him sideways. Edward still insisted the child would be a boy, but I had my doubts. I reminded him often, just to make sure he would not be too shocked if the first child was not as he foresaw.

"Hmm…" Edward hummed and looked through the tiny shirts and breeches, handing them to me one at a time. They were all so _small_, and I could not quite wrap my head around caring for something so very tiny. In my head, I saw the child with bright green eyes and wearing the little silk nightgown of red Edward placed in my hands.

The material slid through my fingers as I thought about what the child would look like as I held it to my breast, Edward's ever-watchful eye looking over my shoulder at us. He would kiss the side of my neck and place his hand on the babe's head…

"Isabella? Are you still with me?"

I glanced up at Edward's smiling face and felt my own face redden.

"I am sorry," I said quietly. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about that made you smile so?" Edward asked as he sat beside me and pushed my hair over my shoulder.

"Our child," I said. I looked down to my stomach and placed my hand on top of the bulge. Edward's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me to his chest.

"Seeing you…like this," he said quietly, "is all I really want in life. Just to see you smile like this – to be this happy. It is all I want for you. Boy or girl…"

His mouth turned up into a blinding smile.

"It matters not. Just seeing you like this…that is everything to me."

…

I gasped and cried out as Edward moved slowly against me, his chest pressed closely to my back as he gently took me from behind. I reached back to his hip, holding him against me as we both lay on our sides. His hand was wrapped around my bulging middle, and his lips kissed trails over my shoulder as he took his time bringing about his climax. He held my body tight against his as he moaned out my name against my neck.

With closed eyes, I lay in my husband's embrace as I listened to his heavy breaths slowly begin to diminish. The child in my belly kicked underneath Edward's hand, and my husband gently rubbed against the spot.

"He is tired of sleeping," Edward said.

"It is time for us to rise," I informed my husband.

"I already have," he joked. "Twice this morning."

"I thought you would no longer wish to indulge in such behavior in the morning," I replied back. "Our child should be born within the month – are you not wasting your seed on me?"

"Never a waste with you." Edward's hair brushed over my back as he shook his head. I felt his hand creep around my neck and he turned my head to face him. "Is it uncomfortable for you?"

"No," I whispered as I felt my cheeks heat with my blush. "Not when we lie like this. When I am on my back, though, your child has a habit of kicking my ribs."

"He is strong," Edward said with a smile and then returned to his favorite subject. "As long as you do not complain, I will continue to want you all the time. Besides, I do not want to get out of practice. Once you give birth to my son we will have to start working on a daughter."

His hand moved from my stomach to my breast – heavy and full as it also awaited the birth of our child.

"You must tell me if you wish me to stop," Edward reminded me as his thumb brushed my nipple. It was so sensitive, even the smallest of touches made my shiver. "I can see how much harder it is for you to move around, and you know if you do not spell something out to me I am not going to notice it on my own."

"I will," I promised.

"Good." Edward kissed the edge of my jaw and then up into my hair. I giggled as his rough cheek tickled the back of my neck, but eventually I had to push him away so we could dress. We were to visit Whitlock on this day and needed to leave before the morning hour was too late. Edward had to go himself to choose a dozen warhorses for his new cavalry recruits, which meant that I had to accompany him, since I was still never outside of his presence.

Both Edward and Michael had to assist me into the carriage when we were finally ready to leave. I could barely get up and down the narrow steps when I was _not_ heavy with child, and now it was nearly impossible. Once I was settled into my seat and Edward was reassured I was comfortable enough for him to stop fussing over me, our accompaniment of guards surrounded the carriage and we were off.

Though Aro and Volterra had been strangely silent since the wretched tea was revealed by Irina, Edward had never become complacent when it came to my protection, and he was even more adamant as my belly grew. True to his word, I had barely been out of his sight since that day, and I could have counted the times I was not at his side on one hand. I had learned much about the kingdoms around us during that time, probably much more than Edward had planned on sharing with me.

Sir Riley had gone into hiding once he discovered that his heritage would only protect him so far. Edward and I made regular treks to Seattle to discuss the relationship between Seattle and Forks with King Lee and to talk about the further protection Sir Emmett offered with his troops along our borders. Edward still hoped to catch sight of Sir Riley so he could execute his own justice over him.

I had to admit to myself, though Sir Riley's part in the plot against us was not as great as Jane's or Edward's cousins, I would not turn away if Edward were to cut him down. After feeling that sense of satisfaction at Lady Tanya's head displayed on the castle wall, I was a far more bloodthirsty queen than I ever would have imagined.

Edward worried my new attitude would change me for the worse, but I did not think it had. I still made my rounds to the refugees who came to our castle gates, and I still cared for Edward as best I could as his child – his son, he still insisted – wore my body down.

After an hour I found myself tired out just from sitting and was mildly annoyed with Edward for waking me early with his lustful desires when we had such a long day ahead of us. It was too warm in the carriage as well, and though I fanned myself continually there was to be no relief from the heat of near-summer.

"Why don't you try to rest?" Edward suggested.

"Do you not think I would rest if I could?" I snapped back at him before I realized the words were forming on my tongue. "You are the reason I am so tired in the first place!"

"Isabella!" Edward exclaimed. "Whatever is wrong with you?"

I tensed, realizing what I had just said to my husband and King, and in what way it had been said.

"Edward…I…" I let my voice trail off, unsure what I could even say. I half expected him to cuff me for such insolence, though he did not make a move to do so. I glanced up and saw him looking at me sideways, his expression one of both anger and confusion. Our child chose that moment to kick out at my already bruised ribs and cause me to wince.

Edward moved slightly closer to me on the bench and tentatively ran his hand over my stomach.

"Shh, little one," he said quietly. "It is all right."

One of the babe's feet pushed again at my stomach, this time against Edward's hand. I watched my husband's half-grin as he rubbed his thumb over the spot where the child had kicked.

"So strong," Edward said. He looked back up to my face and followed the movement of his eyes with his hand. He caught my chin between his thumb and forefinger, and then turned me towards him, his voice still soft. "You must be so tired of carrying him. I know he has made it hard for you to sleep, and the heat of the day is uncomfortable for you."

"I am so sorry, my King," I whispered, but he hushed me with his lips.

"As soon as we reach Whitlock Castle I will make sure you are taken to the lower levels, where it is cooler. You will be more comfortable there and may even be able to nap while I gather the horses."

I could only nod in response; glad Edward seemed to understand my reaction better than I did myself. It occurred to me that he had spoken with Esme only a fortnight ago when I had been unable to stop crying after dropping a cup of cider.

Though it was too warm for such closeness, I lay my head on Edward's shoulder as he fanned my face. At least I could close my eyes for a time, though I was not able to doze. The road was simply too rocky and the carriage bumped along too much. I wondered if we could possibly put some of the refugees to work smoothing out the road between Forks and Whitlock, and was about to mention it to Edward when the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

Edward's hand lay against my cheek as he encouraged to me to sit up so he could check on the trouble outside. As he moved towards the carriage door, two of the guards rode up to the side of the carriage, and Edward peered out at them.

"My King – the road is blocked."

"By whom?" Edward snapped. "We are in Forks – no one should block the road from me!"

"I do not know, my King, but there are many soldiers…"

"Soldiers?" Edward whispered low as his eyes darted over to glance first at my eyes, and then at my belly.

And that was when I knew we were in danger.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Ah…you had to know it was going on way too smoothly there…

Deepest apologies for the cliffhanger…I'll try to update as quickly as possible! Things are about to get extremely interesting...

All you bowl conspiracy people - what are you thinking now? :)

**Please read!**

**1. I am writing for two charitable causes**, which can be found at the links below (remove spaces):

http: / / mostlyalurker . blogspot . com / 2011 / 08 / mal-leo-need-your-help-for-their-hea . html - Outtake from Offside

http : / / texasfires . ysar . info / - New one Shot - details to come

**2. There is a profile on FFN that has been plagiarizing multiple stories,** including one of mine (Want No More). Please follow the link below, report the stories for abuse so we can have them removed and this "writer" banned. This person copy-pasted Want No More without changing anything but the names and the title - now called "Trapped". What annoys me the most is this person obviously missed the entire point of that story, which was about emotional freedom. _Trapped_. Growl.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3043667 / leah210

***UPDATE* - because the Twifandom is just that awesome, this user's profile has already been wiped clean. Thanks to everyone for their help!**

Thanks!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	33. Violently Captured

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to report all the plagiarized stories. That person's profile was completely wiped clean! The Power of the Fandom reigns.

Thanks to DK for beta reading!

Fasten your seatbelts…

**"So much for the commoner queen!"**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Violently Captured**

The look in Edward's eyes hardened, and I knew in my heart it was only to hide his own terror. His hands clenched into fists for a moment before he placed one on the hilt of his sword and the other on the handle of the door.

"Do not leave this carriage."

I could only nod, understanding immediately that there was to be no arguing with Edward on this matter. I could see him glancing at the bench underneath where we sat, and the thoughts that plagued his mind were evident to me. I yearned to reach out and offer him comfort, but there was no time. I would have even tried to stuff myself inside the bench if it would have lessened his worry, but there was no possible way for an adult to fit inside, let alone one who carried a child inside of her.

His eyes met mine once more, and he seemed to want to say something else but turned away from me instead. Edward exited the carriage, and I did not miss that he drew his sword as the door closed behind him, shielding my view. Standing close to the door I could still hear, though the sounds were somewhat muffled.

"They have no markings," one of the guards said.

"Mercenaries," replied another voice. "Many of them."

"Turn!" I heard Edward order. "We must head back!"

"It is too late, Sire!"

"Draw your weapons!"

Within seconds, I heard the first clash of steel-on-steel. My hands covered my mouth, though I was sure any scream I uttered would not have been heard over the noise from right outside the carriage door. At first I moved to the far side of the carriage and away from the door, but then I moved closer as I tried to make sense out of the yelling and noise I could hear outside. It did not work – there were too many voices yelling combined with the sound of panicked horses and swords. My teeth were practically puncturing my lip, and I did not know what I should do.

Unfortunately, my next steps were not of my own choosing.

The sounds diminished slightly, and muffled cries and moaning could be heard. More voices, and then the carriage door was wrenched open. I let out an instinctive cry as I quickly moved myself to the back of the carriage. A dark haired man with a full beard eyed me before stepping up into the carriage and grabbing me roughly by the arm.

"She is here!" he cried out over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I cried out as I tried to dig my fingernails into his arm, though it seemed to have no effect on him. I felt my chest tighten in fear, though I tried not to show it. "Release me immediately! _Edward_!"

The dark haired man's low chuckle silenced me and sent chills up and down my arms as he hauled me to the carriage door and out into the sunlight.

"You will not find him much use to you now," he sneered.

The brightness of the sun made it difficult to see at first, but as my eyes became used to the light I could see bodies lying all around both the carriage and on the ground further up the road. The body of our carriage driver in his dark jacket was near where the horses should have been, but they were not attached to their harnesses. Two men lying on their backs with eyes staring blankly to the sun were guards I recognized, while others were unknown to me. Not far from the carriage, there was one large and burly man in heavy chainmail with a mace still grasped in his hand.

It was seeing the figure lying next to him that felt like rough fingers gripping my throat and squeezing the breath from me.

_No…_

When I looked at the body on the ground, my chest tightened and I could not draw breath at first to utter a sound. My body felt as though it wanted to simply drop to the ground and curl up, but my legs would not cooperate enough to let me fall. I could see part of the dark leather that covered his shoulders, the thick steel blade still grasped in his fingers, and the reddish-bronze hair drenched in sweat as it splayed out over his neck. He was face down in the dirt, and he did not move.

There was blood – I could not tell how much – but there was blood on his head. A few feet away lay a circlet of gold...Edward's crown.

I felt my mouth drop open as if to scream, but nothing came out. I stood paralyzed, staring at the man on the ground and trying to comprehend what was happening. Perhaps he was only feigning and the blood was not even his own.

I felt hands on my arms, which brought me from my haze.

"Edward!" I cried out, but there was no response.

The man who had pulled me from the carriage was still at my back, yelling at me to be quiet, and another man joined him. My arms were gathered behind my back as I was dragged backwards away from my husband.

"No…oh please, God, no!"

I continued to scream his name and to struggle against the arms that held me, but I could not break free. Two other men stepped forward, and their glaring eyes were full of determination when they grabbed my legs and lifted me from the ground. I wanted to keep struggling, but I was afraid of harming the child if I fell.

One man held my arms while two others each held one of my legs. I was carried in this way for many yards until I was dropped down to my feet near a group of men on horseback. I recognized none of them, and there was nothing on their armor to tell from which kingdom they may have heeded. As I was grappled and pushed over towards a cart, many of the men turned their horses and began to head down the road in the direction of Forks castle.

And Volterra, I thought to myself.

There were still many around me – two holding my arms at my sides and two leading us through the men and horses still on the road. The babe inside of me chose that moment to roll and kick, leaving me quite aware of what my body protected. My whole body clenched, and I felt hot tears run down my face. What could I possibly do? I would not have been able to fight one of them off, and there were four. There was only one other option – beg for mercy.

"Please…do not hurt me…my child…"

The pleas were met with a swift slap to my face, which knocked my head backwards, and I felt my crown fall from my head.

"Silence!" one of the men screeched at me, and a moment later something was pulled down over my head and I could no longer see. I was lifted and dropped down again – this time in what felt like a pile of straw. I realized I must have been placed inside the cart, much like the way Lady Tanya had been delivered to us by Sir Emmett.

The thought threw me into a panic.

I screamed and screamed and screamed until the cover over my face was lifted just long enough to shove a dirty cloth into my mouth.

I fought against the hands that surrounded me, but there were just too many.

I could not think straight.

_My baby…my baby…_

_Edward…oh God…Edward!_

Was he all right? Had they killed him? Would they kill me and the child inside of me?

I was rolled to my side and my hands were bound behind my back. My ankles were similarly tied, and a moment later I felt the lurch of the cart as it began to move.

For what seemed like hours and hours, I bumped along in the back of the cart. My nose itched with the smell of old straw and burlap, and my arms ached – not just because of the way they were tied behind my back – but because I desperately wanted to wrap them around the child in my belly.

Edward's child.

I no longer tried to quell the tears from running down my face as I thought of him lying on the ground – motionless and silent. I openly sobbed as I tried to twist and turn my wrists to loosen the bonds, but to no avail. I could hear the stomping of the horses' hooves and the voices of their riders, but I could not make out what was said.

As much as I did not wish to think of it, my mind could not help but consider that Edward…Edward could be gone. My heart seemed to halt in my breast as hot tears covered my cheeks. Another sob choked my throat as I thought of him never seeing his child, and screams of near hysteria made my throat raw when I thought I may never lie next to him and feel his protective arms encircle me in the night.

As much as I may have preferred it, I did not manage to fall into unconsciousness as we traveled, so I was immediately aware when the cart slowed its pace. I could hear muffled voices and the rumble of the cart's wheels as it began to travel over stone. The sounds of more people surrounded us, and I heard louder voices and cheers.

"So much for the commoner queen!" one voice yelled out.

"How dare she think she could carry a king's heir?" asked another.

"She will know her place now," said a third.

The cart stopped, and I felt the ties around my ankles released. I was lifted out and pushed forward, knocking me to my knees. I struggled as someone grabbed my arms to right me, but then a sharp blow to the back of my head stunned me. I cringed, not just from the pain, but from realizing the same person could have chosen to hit me in the stomach instead.

Without additional fight, my bound arms were wrenched painfully behind my back and I was shoved forward again. My feet stayed underneath me this time, and I managed to keep pace with my abductors until we came to an abrupt halt and the sack over my head was removed.

As my eyes adjusted and my vision focused, I looked into the eyes of Princess Jessica of Volterra. She sat in a regal chair with her hands folded in front of her and a look in her eyes that was both filled with hatred and glee at the same time. She leaned forward and bared her teeth.

"Did you think you could really get away with this?" the Princess snarled. "Edward was meant to be mine – always! Since we were babes everyone knew our marriage would unite Volterra and Forks!"

Before I could respond, a man stepped out of the shadows behind her, his long dark hair and beard hiding most of his face from view. I could see little but his dark, expressive eyes and heavy brows. He moved to my side and his lip turned up in a cruel snarl. I could see the remnants of an old scar across his eye, and I cringed even before I saw what was in his hand. He held a knife up in front of my face, and Jessica laughed as he brought it down and cut through the ropes around my wrists.

"Now Edward will be mine just as soon as you deliver that child to me. Then Edward will see reason and make me his queen."

She said _now_, I realized, and it seemed my heart began to beat in my chest again. If she spoke of him in the present tense, he must still live. I closed my eyes in a silent, thankful prayer before I turned back to the hateful woman before me.

"You cannot believe you will get away with this," I said. "When Edward realizes what you have done, he will-"

"_He will_," Jessica interrupted, "do what he should have done from the beginning! If he does not, I will kill that half-bred commoner child in your belly right before his eyes! And you will learn your place in life before this is over! Commoners are commoners and royalty is royalty! You do not belong with us, you insolent creature! You will eventually understand this, though it will be far too late to benefit you."

There was snickering from the guards behind me as well as shuffling of their booted feet. Moving a few inches closer to my side, the man continued to look me over with narrowed eyes.

"Garrett!" Jessica yelped, and the large, barrel-chested man turned his gaze to her. "Take her down to the cells and introduce her to her new home."

Jessica stood then and walked over to me. She was several inches taller, and leaned over to glare down into my eyes. I squared my shoulders and met her hateful look with my own glare.

"It will be your last home, you know," she said before she began to laugh. She took a step back and smiled gleefully up at Garrett. "She is your responsibility now."

"Of course, Princess Jessica," he replied.

"Make sure she does not harm herself," Jessica further instructed. "Keep her healthy so she delivers the child soon."

"Of course, Princess Jessica," he replied again with a bow of his head.

"As soon as we have the child, she is no longer of any use to us," Jessica said simply as she waved her hand towards me dismissively. She even shrugged her shoulders a little. "Edward will do anything to make sure nothing happens to the baby, including taking me as his wife, since she will no longer be in the way."

My mouth dropped open as I finally understood her plan. With the failure of her original plan to keep Edward childless, she now planned to steal the child as it was born from my body. She would then present it to Edward under the condition that he would take her as his queen. How she thought such an insane idea would manifest was beyond my thinking.

"You are mad," I whispered. "Edward would never…"

My words were cut off by the sting on my cheek as Jessica pulled her arm back and slapped me.

"_Edward_ will be mine," she snarled. "And I will be Queen of Forks, as it was meant to be. The only difference is now I will have to find some other common trash to be my slave!"

My eyes widened, and Jessica smirked at me again as she watched understanding come to my expression. She had no intention of just taking the child and letting me be. No, that would be against her very nature.

She was going to kill me as soon as the baby was born.

Garrett stepped up until he was right against my side and grasped me by the arm.

"I will be heading back to Volterra," Jessica informed Garrett. She gathered her skirts around her waist and began to head down the hallway to a large set of doors. "I will return when the child is born."

"You cannot do this!" I screamed as I finally found my voice. "Edward will never wed you, never!"

"Silence!" Garrett screamed down at me. He leaned close into my face, and I could hear Jessica's taunts from behind him as he started to lead me to a doorway on the opposite side of the room.

"Feel free to use her up!" she called out with a laugh. "If you do your job well, you can all have her for a short while after the child is born!"

Garrett's grip tightened on my arm, and two other guards followed as he dragged me down a dark, stone staircase. It was dank, and the scent of mold and must burned at my nose as I was shoved further down. My legs and arms ached, but I forced myself to remain upright so I could wrap my free arm around my belly.

The stairway opened up into a long hallway with many doors on either side. I knew by the small, barred windows in each door that we had entered the dungeons of some castle, though I knew not where. If Jessica was about to return to Volterra, that was obviously not where I was, though it had been my original assumption.

Near the middle of the hallway, Garrett stopped and pulled open one of the doors. Without any preamble, he shoved me inside. There was little there – a bare, dirt floor, a pile of old straw, a rusted chamber pot, and some shackles against the wall made up the entire small, windowless room.

As soon as I looked inside, I knew I was going to die there.

I was very much aware of the large man behind me as he forcefully ushered me inside. The other two guards who had followed us down into the recesses of this castle were close behind him. As I looked back over my shoulder, images of Jane in the horse stall entered my mind. Even though I now knew that exact image was a false one, it did not stop dread from freezing my body. The guard in the back looked down at me with a lustful glare as he smirked and poked at his companion.

"Shall we have a little fun before we go?"

The second guard laughed and rubbed his hands together.

"What, with this thing?" Garrett sneered as he shook me a little. "All bloated and ugly? I would sooner pass my time with a pig!"

They all laughed, and he shoved me further back into the cell by my shoulder, though he still held my arm so I only barely stumbled. His hand came out and pushed at the center of my chest, which caused me to misstep. Strangely though, he did not let me fall as I thought he would have, but quickly leaned forward with his hand at the small of my back, depositing me on the straw in the corner.

"I do not care if they do call her _queen_ in Forks," he snarled. "I am young, strong, and desired by _true_ nobles. I would not waste my time on this disgusting commoner in the morning or the night!"

The other two laughed at his joke. Despite his insults, I could only feel relief.

"I would not have _my_ sword caught sticking into so unworthy a wench as this one!" he exclaimed.

The guards murmured in apparent agreement and began to make talk of other places where they could find prettier women. Garrett nodded and then glanced back at the guards for a moment before leaning down and glaring into my eyes.

He hit me then, and his arm moved so quickly the blow should have been quite forceful, but it was not. He pulled back at the last second, his body shielding his hand from his comrades, and merely pushed me lightly into the straw.

"I would not want her even if I was alone and in the _twilight_ of my years."

Just as the word fell from the burly man's lips, his eyes flickered only slightly – softening in the dim torchlight the tiniest amount as he looked down at me. My mouth dropped open, and at first my mind could not form any thoughts at all. Slowly, comprehension of his actions and his words filtered through the shock I felt.

And that is when I knew there was still hope.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Argh! Evil, evil cliffie! Bad, bad Savage!

What do you think of Garrett and what he said to Isabella?

The tone of this story is about to change dramatically. Like I said - fasten your seatbelts. I won't leave you hanging. Next chapter will be out as soon as…well, as soon as it's written.

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but that's all there was to say it in, ya know?

**Tempt My Tongue – **my new EvilStalkerVampward story will preview October 1! If you have made it this far in UC, you might be able to handle this one…

**Summary**: Bloodthirsty vampire Edward Cullen has but a single goal in his pointless existence – lose his virginity with a human. He will stop at nothing to entice the unusual girl he saves in the street, but can he claim her body without killing her? EPOV throughout.

Watch for it!

**I am writing for two charitable causes**, which can be found at the links below (remove spaces):

http: / / mostlyalurker . blogspot . com / 2011 / 08 / mal-leo-need-your-help-for-their-hea . html - Outtake from Offside

http : / / texasfires . ysar . info / - New one Shot - details to come. I'd give you more, but I keep changing the title. Hehe Maybe next week.

Thanks!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	34. Barely Manage

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Thanks for taking UC over 20,000 reviews! My OCD and I were hoping no one would review after hitting 20,000, but it's too late now…

Thank you DK for all your hard beta-reading work! You rock, chica!

Happy birthday tpec1991!

If you missed/forgot the significance of Garret saying "twilight" in the last chapter, check chapter 26 about 2/3rds of the way down. And for those who asked, yes, Jessica IS off her rocker.

I told you there was going to be a tone change…

**She was gone. **

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Barely Manage**

I thought I knew pain.

With my throat full of choking dust I pushed myself from the ground. The throbbing in the back of my head seemed to overshadow any real thought for several minutes while I tried to collect my wits about me. Every muscle was tensed for the fight, and I was not entirely sure if I was still under attack or not. I flailed at nonexistent hands surrounding me, shaking my head and taking a step away from the bodies that were far too close for my liking. They lay all over the ground, and I felt as though they were boxing me in and making it difficult to focus.

My head spun and I stumbled. When I reached to the back of my head I winced, and my fingers became sticky from the blood caked in my hair as my mind flashed with recent memories.

_My sword impaled the large man with the dented breastplate up underneath his armor, and then I was hit from behind…_

I stumbled again as dizziness and nausea swept over me, dropped to my knees, and was sick. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, finding blood there to go with the sting of pain in my lips. Once my stomach had purged itself I could focus better. My fingers reached out to get the leverage to rise again, but they hit something, and I forced myself to see the face of the body beside me.

_Michael._

My page lay on his side with his short sword only a few feet from his stiff, cold hand. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and used both hands to bring myself back to my knees. I lifted my head to see the carriage standing horseless in the middle of the road.

In a rush it all came back to me, and I screamed.

"ISABELLA!" I jumped to my feet, and dizziness tried to overwhelm me again. It nearly succeeded, but I managed to launch myself towards the carriage door and wrench it aside.

Empty.

"ISABELLA!" I yelled again, my head jerking from side to side as I ran around the carriage completely, calling out her name. There was no sign on her. I stood next to the opened carriage door, my hands balled into fists and my panting breaths escaping my mouth. I forced myself up the step and inside, my eyes burning as I stared at the bench seat. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the images from the past out of my vision, but it did not work.

I knew she would never have fit there, and it was ridiculous to look. Some insane, irrational part of my brain wondered if she could have somehow given birth to our child during the battle and hidden him inside the bench. I still had to look, though I knew it was ridiculous and even the idea of opening up the bench made my stomach lurch again and my heart pound in my temples.

I took a short step forward, my ears burning with the silence around me. I could hear nothing but my own breath and the steps of my booted feet. With my heart still pounding, I reached over and pushed the seat up quickly, revealing nothing in the storage area except blankets.

Nothing.

I dropped back down to the dirt road, and my eyes gazed over the broken bodies all around me. There were thirteen of my men, including the carriage driver, and an additional twenty-three in unfamiliar garb and unmarked armor. Not a single one lived, but the loss of their lives barely registered in my head. There were so many it resembled the morning after a large battle. The only thing missing was the serfs going through the men's pockets looking for anything they could sell.

Where was she?

For a long moment, my mind simply seemed to shut down and I felt little but confusion. I took the few steps up the road to where the delicate gold crown lay in the dirt and bent to pick it up. I turned it over and over again in my hands as I tried to understand. It was supposed to be on Isabella's head. She would take it off to sleep, of course, but otherwise she always, always wore her crown. Why would it be here, in the road?

Why?

Why?

_Why?_

My hands froze, and the circlet dropped again to the ground. I could feel my mouth drop open, but I could not make a sound nor draw air into my body.

They took her.

_Oh, God, they took her._

I felt the sides of the old carriage bench close tightly against my shoulders as the lights in my head disappeared, and I was transported back to my childhood with the sound of my father's name being screamed over and over again in my head.

Only this time, the voice was different.

It was not my mother screaming for my father, but Isabella's voice as she cried out my name as her voice became more and more distant. A blunt sound escaped my throat, but I could not draw enough breath to scream again. Had they hurt her? Had they…had they…?

My eyes closed and my teeth clenched. If anyone touched her they would die. Their families and friends and acquaintances would all die. In fact, there would be nothing left of the entire realm of Washington if she was violated in that way. I could not even bring myself to think such a thing. If what had happened to my mother happened to Isabella…

And for the tiniest, briefest moment, I did not care.

I just wanted her here, with me, no matter what had happened. I wanted her in my arms where I knew she was safe and no one could touch her. I wanted to run my hands through her hair and inhale her scent and tell her I was here, holding her and protecting her, but I could not.

She was gone.

My wife.

My life.

My child.

I screamed again, tearing the carriage door from its hinges and throwing it across the road. It fell into the body of one of the guards – one of the men that failed to protect us. With a sudden, terrified thought, I searched the bodies in the road for any sign of a woman, but there was none. I cursed and kicked at the body closest to me – a man whose face I barely recognized. He was just one of the dozen who was supposed to protect her.

No…_I_ was supposed to do that.

"Isabella!" I cried out, my voice now hoarse from shouting. I spun around to look across the fields and towards the horizon in all directions, but there was nothing to be seen. Instinctively, I looked to the ground and saw the tracks of many horses and at least one cart. The tracks lead to the south, towards LaPush, Masen, and…

Volterra.

She must have been taken there.

For a moment, I could breathe again – for if she had been taken, she was alive.

I blinked a few times, my thoughts turning inward as I realized that I _knew_ she was alive. If she was not, I would feel it in the very core of my being. At the moment it felt as though my insides were literally torn to shreds, but I could function. I could think. If she were gone, I would not be able to do anything. The earth would simply cease to exist if she were no longer in it.

But why would she be taken? As a bargaining tool? As if I would give into the demands on anyone who threatened my wife?

_Oh, but you have…_

"Not the same," I whispered to myself, knowing the words that fell from my bleeding lips were lies. I had given in to such demands again and again, and I felt my stomach roll in protest of the things I had done for the sake of Forks and Isabella's protection.

It had all failed.

Everything I had done to try to guarantee the safety of my wife and my people had been nothing but a dismal, painful failure. I had not only been unsuccessful, but had brought Isabella more pain than even my enemy had with my own, ignorant behavior. As if it was not bad enough what I did in order to create an heir, I had made her believe I did not care.

I knew now that it was exactly what Aro had hoped to achieve. Divide us from within, make us doubt our own loyalties, and conquer without bloodshed. I had simply walked right into his trap, and he played me like a child's toy for his own, twisted amusement.

And she had forgiven me.

Somewhere in the back of my head I could hear the sound of hoof beats in the distance, towards the north. I did not bother looking in that direction, for I knew it had to be Jasper, or at least someone sent by him. We were undoubtedly late in our arrival now, and he would come looking for us.

We.

Us.

There was now only me, and the thought sent the chill of death down my spine.

I both heard and felt the horse as it moved up to stand beside me. I also heard my name called, though I did not take my eyes from the road and the fresh trails left by the wheels of a cart. My head conjured images of Isabella – bound and gagged as Tanya had been before I had her slaughtered. A sharp inhale tightened my chest and shoulders as I thought of how frightened she must be.

"Edward," Jasper's voice broke through my haze, and I swung my fist towards his face.

He had known me far too long and was prepared for my reaction. He ducked quickly and spun in a circle behind me right before he placed both his hands on my shoulders, though only lightly.

"It is only me, Sire," he told me.

"She is gone." I looked to him.

"I know, Edward."

"How do you know?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter with a broken seal.

The seal of Volterra.

_This is your only chance to save the life of your child. _

_Denounce the commoner and take Jessica's hand._

It was unsigned, but with the seal it did not have to be. It was obvious who had orchestrated such a thing, and in my hand was the proof.

But I did not care about proof – I only wanted my wife and child safe.

"I was supposed to protect her."

Jasper took the letter back from me and told me of the messenger from Volterra who brought it to Whitlock only a few hours ago. I looked up the road and saw the small army of Whitlock as they stood on horseback in the road with Emmett at their lead.

"Where is the messenger now?"

"Quite dead," Jasper said. "I did not see any reason to keep him alive – we have the proof of the seal."

I nodded and glanced back down the road. My head swam and I had to swallow back bile.

"There was nothing you could have done," Jasper said. "There were at least forty of them based on the hoof prints. Your guard did not stand a chance."

"I doubled them."

"That is still merely a dozen."

"It was not enough," I said as I shook my head and looked around at the dead men in the road. "I failed her."

"There were too many, King Edward," Emmett said as he shook his head.

"We must return you to Forks," Jasper said as his hand again rested atop my shoulder.

"No," I said definitively. "We head south."

I did not miss the look Sir Emmett shared with my cousin.

"Sire-" Jasper started, but I cut him off.

"They took her, Jasper," I reminded him unnecessarily. "They took Isabella. I will not go home until I have brought her back."

"Who took her?" Emmett said bluntly.

I glared at him.

"Who else would take her?" I snapped as I grabbed the letter back from Jasper and shook it in his face. "Are you stupid?"

"No, King Edward," Emmett replied. "Are you?"

He obviously anticipated my reaction, for he caught my fist in his hands as I swung at him.

"Hear me out!" he yelled, and he used his impressive strength to grip my arms. Jasper drew his sword and tried to step between us, and Emmett released his grip on me and took a step away.

"Have you a death wish, then?" Jasper yelled at him.

"Listen to me!" Emmett cried out. He held out both of his hands to bring distance between us as I growled under my breath at him, but allowed him to speak. "How is your ability to bring war to Volterra different now than it was yesterday? If you go there now, with the small rabble we have here, what have you done besides deliver yourself into his hands?"

He gestured towards the forty men behind him with his meaty hand. His words sunk into me as I looked into his dark eyes, shielded with heavy brows. He was right, and I knew he was, but how could I possibly do anything other than go after her?

"My wife…" I said, unable to finish the rest of the sentence as my gut roiled, and I had to swallow hard to stop myself from vomiting again.

"I know," Emmett replied. "You will go for her, but not now – not like this."

Jasper's fingers gripped my forearm as he looked into my face.

"We must return to Forks," he said in a low voice. "Your army is at the ready there. I will send a messenger back to bring all the horses ready for battle to Forks. There will be enough for your cavalry, and I swear to you they will be worthy steeds."

"If you are going to bring her home, you must prepare first," Emmett added. "If you move against Aro only to be killed in the first battle, how will you save your Isabella?"

I felt my head nod up and down once, and I had to take a deep breath to try and calm my body. Every ounce of my being wanted to draw my sword and simply follow the tracks myself, but both Emmett and Jasper were right – it would do Isabella no good if I were to be killed now.

One of the men riding with Emmett and Jasper walked up and offered me the reins to his horse. I nodded and was about to call for Michael when I realized he could no longer aid me. I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed through my nose.

"Your crown, my King," I heard the man who gave me his horse say. I looked over to him, my vision still blurred and finally had enough sense to reach out my hand and take the circlet of gold from his fingers and place it back on my head.

"Isabella's crown," I mumbled under my breath and gestured towards the ground. The man seemed to understand what I meant and went off looking around on the ground. I knew it was somewhere in the road where I had dropped it, but I could not go and retrieve it myself. If I did, I was quite sure I would not be able to keep myself together in the least.

I tried to push all real thoughts from my head as I mounted the horse given to me. Isabella's crown was handed up to my hand, and I held it as it dangled from my fingertips for a moment before looping it around the horn of the horse's saddle. I tried not to look upon it as I turned the horse around and looked down the road to the south. Jasper decided to come with me and send Emmett north to bring the horses from Whitlock to Forks immediately. We moved quickly, and I forced myself to keep with Jasper when the road split and we headed west towards Castle Forks.

As soon as we returned to the castle and my wounds were tended to, the court was assembled and we headed immediately to the grand hall and throne room, where I found I was completely unable to speak of what had happened. I slowly lowered myself into the throne at the front of the court where they had already gathered, prostrating before me. I tried to keep my focus on them and ignore the empty seat beside my own.

Jasper obviously noticed my distress, though the advisors did not. He stepped up and placed himself between me and the court as he told them what had happened. Esme and Alice held and comforted each other as the royal court expressed its shock and disbelief that Aro would be so bold.

"The other royal families will side with us now." Alistair, who had been the captain of my father's army when my grandfather was on the throne, nodded his white, wrinkled head.

"That will take time," Peter pointed out. "We should send messengers immediately. Within a day or two we should have answers from Olympia, Portland, and-"

"We cannot wait that long," I interrupted. "We must march on Volterra immediately."

"Is that wise, King Edward?" Jasper asked. "I understand your sense of urgency, but we are not prepared-"

"I will not have her in his hands!" I snapped back.

"Sire, we cannot just up and go to war!" Peter suddenly shouted. "We have no more men than we did yesterday! Have you forgotten how devastated we were the last-"

"HE HAS MY WIFE!" I screamed as I stood and drew my sword. Without thinking, I moved the few steps between the throne and my advisor and grabbed the man by his neck. "I will stop at nothing, _nothing_ to bring her home! War is just the first and most logical step! If I thought delivering your head to Aro would return her to me I would not hesitate! Are we _absolutely_ clear on this matter, Peter? Or would you like to join Tanya at the gate?"

I watched his throat bob up and down as he swallowed before he tried to speak again.

"We are clear, my King," he finally said.

I turned my back to the man and stared at Sir Emmett.

"Do I have Seattle's support in this?" I asked as I tried to return my voice to calm and firm. Inside, I was nothing of the sort. I needed Emmett's men. We would not survive this otherwise.

Isabella would not survive.

_Our child...my son…_

"Emmett?" I said. My voice was earnest as I tried to keep the images of her being harmed out of my brain.

"King Edward," he said with a slight shake of his head. The large man reached a hand up to the back of his neck and scratched. "You know I support you myself, but I cannot speak for all of Seattle. I will need to return home or send a messenger-"

"There is no time!" I tried to keep my voice in check – tried not to start screaming and ranting and raving at the man whose help I so desperately needed. "I have to strike now. Isabella…they…they have her."

Emmett scowled off to the side and appeared particularly interested in a spot on the floor. He stared at it for several minutes, his body still and his expression one of intense thought. His wide shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath before he turned back to me.

"I will fight by your side," Emmett said quietly, "but I cannot send my troops into your war without receiving my King's blessing. They will stay here and guard Forks, though, so you may spare more of your own men to move against Volterra."

"It is all you can offer?" I replied with my jaw tense. I knew it was all he could do in his position, but I also knew it was not enough. Without his numbers behind me, we would fall at the walls of Volterra with Isabella still inside.

He nodded.

"I will send a messenger immediately," Sir Emmett said. "I should have an answer within three days."

"She could be dead by then," I pointed out. My stomach tightened up on me again, and I was about to ask him what he would do if it was his own wife, when Peter spoke up.

"She could be dead _now_," Peter snorted through his nose. "And you will risk all of Forks-"

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as they looked into mine. I did not drop my gaze from his as I pulled my blade out of his gut and watched him drop to his knees before me. His mouth opened and closed several times without a sound before he slowly toppled to one side.

"Aro has my wife," I said softly. My fingers gripped the hilt of my sword, and I did not bother to sheath it though blood dripped easily to the floor. I turned towards the rest of the court, my gaze scanning each of their faces as I dared them with my eyes to argue with me. No one spoke a word or even managed to look me straight in the face.

"We march on Volterra now," I said.

I felt soft fingers against my arm.

"Esme." Her name left my tongue in a soft breath.

"Aro's numbers are greater," she said quietly.

"There is nothing more I can do," I replied with a quick glance to Emmett. He did not return my stare.

"If you wait-" she started to say.

"We march on the morrow," I said with conviction. "I will not wait another moment."

"You will lead us to slaughter," Jasper said under his breath.

I took a step closer to him, my hand still holding my bloodied sword.

"I will die for my Queen," I said smoothly. "Will you?"

Jasper's eyes stared into mine for only a moment before he gave me a slight nod.

"Of course, my King," he said. "It would be my honor."

His eyes refused to look to the weapon in my hand as he took a step closer to lean into me.

"Edward," Jasper spoke softly as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "We do not even know if she…if they still…"

From the toes in the bottom of my boots all the way to the top of my head, my body tightened again. The muscles throughout my limbs flexed and burned, and my teeth clenched together. There was burning behind my eyes, but I was not about to let that show. I tried to remember Jasper was not only of my own family, but also a captain in my army, and I could not afford to lose him. However, I could not stop myself completely as I lashed out. A moment later, Jasper was caught with my arm across his chest and his body pressed up against the wall.

"She is alive," I snarled. "Never, ever think otherwise."

Jasper nodded, and I released him slowly.

We talked and planned and strategized for what felt like hours. I wanted to move as quickly as possible, even in the night and despite what Esme believed. Emmett talked me out of it when he told me to think of the men in my army and how much better they would be able to fight for my wife if they were well rested and fed first. As the court moved out of the grand hall and headed towards their own sleeping areas, I found myself in the chapel, staring up at the altar and trying to blank my mind of the thoughts that wished to overwhelm me.

Where was she right now? What were they doing to her?

"I am coming for you, Isabella," I said into the air. "Do not be afraid – I will come for you."

My eyes closed briefly, and I felt the tight container of the hidden compartment under the carriage bench around me. I heard the screams from outside – only this time the voice was Isabella's and she called for me, but I could not reach her.

"Please, please – keep her safe," I whispered as I dropped to my knees. Memories overwhelmed me again, and I felt Lord Whitlock's arm around my shoulders as I was brought from the carriage. I saw the bodies of my parents on the ground, covered in blankets. At the point where I usually imagined what my mother's body must have looked like under there, I now thought of my wife, and a choking sob issued from my throat.

"God…no…please…"

What if they were hurting her, right now, as I knelt here and did nothing?

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

The words echoed in my mind as the palms of my hands tried to push the imagined sights from my eyes. I screamed into my fists, trying to muffle the sounds as my mind conjured all the possible things that could be happening to her at that very moment.

"Edward! Edward, no!"

I felt the delicate hands of my adopted mother around my shoulders and inhaled the scent of her hair as she turned me and pulled me towards her – back towards sanity. I tried to turn away, but the weakness of my mind seemed to transfer to my body.

"They could be hurting her…_killing her_!" I cried. "Right now, they could be-"

"Hush," Esme said as she attempted to pull me closer. "This will not help you or Isabella."

"But she could be hurt-"

"I know," Esme said quietly. Her hand went to the back of my head, and she attempted to pull me to her shoulder. I resisted at first, but then dropped my forehead against her.

"Think, my son," she whispered quietly. "I know you wish to find her now, and I know you fear for her, but your men need sleep and you need some time to plan your strategy. You will go to Isabella in the morning."

"I cannot…wait," I said, my voice strained.

"I know it feels that way," she said, "but Isabella is strong and brave. You must not go into a slaughter, my son. You can only save her if you are ready."

"What am I supposed to do?" I pleaded with her.

"You will gather and lead your men," Esme said softly. "You will remain calm and you will encourage your army, Edward. It is the only way you can beat Volterra."

"How will I, Mother?" I whispered into her hair as I finally relinquished whatever pride I was trying to maintain and just sunk against her and sobbed. "How can I go on without her beside me? I cannot…I cannot even _think_!"

"You must," she said quietly to me. "Isabella is out there, and she needs you. You must keep your wits about you if you are to save her and my grandchild."

_My son._

I knew she was correct, of course, but to be here, preparing to search for her instead of being out there – at least doing something more substantial than just…_waiting_. I would have preferred in my heart to wander the woods turning over rocks as I searched for signs of her rather than prepare myself to journey forth on the morrow after a good night's sleep.

As if my eyes would be able to close.

Knowing there was no other way – and that my men would still need their sleep if they were to go into battle tomorrow – I nodded and slowly made my way back to my own rooms.

My own, empty rooms.

I tried not to look at the wardrobe full of her gowns, the chair she favored by the fire, or the intricately carved bowl on the table next to our bed. It did not matter where my eyes fell, there were signs of her everywhere. Without even removing my clothing, I laid down in the cold bed, hating the idea that I was even here, without her. I knew sleep would not come.

Instead of sleeping, I stared through the curtains at the wall across from the bed without really seeing anything. My eyes were turned inside of my head as visions of Isabella lying next to me, her fingers reaching up to gently scratch the side of my face as she offered to shave me in the morning

I likely dozed for no more than a few minutes, and my dreams were all of her. Memories really.

_I lay on my side, sated from taking my wife and pleased with myself to see her face still flushed with her prior excitement. As we both calmed, I could not help my run my hand over the small mound protruding from her stomach. I held her body tightly to me with the arm I had around her shoulders as I caressed the place where my child grew._

"_What shall we name the child?" Isabella asked quietly. She positioned her hand over mine._

"_Edward," I said without thinking. My eyes moved to hers and I smiled a half smile. "Is it not obvious?"_

_Isabella bit into her lower lip to stifle her laugh. She knew me, and my narcissism, all too well._

"_And if we have a daughter?" she asked with her eyebrows raised._

_I knew when she did that she was – at least in a way – either challenging me or even jesting at me. There had been others who had paid for such insolence, but with Isabella everything was different, and I felt no ire towards her for the expression._

"_When we do have a daughter," I told my wife, "you may name her. This one, however…"_

_I stretched my fingers over her belly._

"…_is a son."_

_I could not say exactly how I knew Isabella carried my son – Edward the Third. I just felt it in my being, somewhere deep inside of me. I was sure the child was a boy and my heir._

"_Could we name her…?" Isabella paused for a moment, casting her eyes downward as she took a breath. "Could we name her _Elisabeth_?"_

_Her eyes moved back to mine, and for a moment I could not speak. I would have expected Isabella to choose a name from her own family, not to choose the name of my mother. I rarely spoke it and was a little surprised she remembered, though I considered she had likely heard the name more often from Alice or Esme._

"_You would want that?" I asked. I knew well the propensity of my wife to do things in the manner she believed I favored. "You would really wish to use my mother's name, not your own mother's?"_

"_I do not remember my mother," she said. She tucked her forehead against my shoulder, which she often did when she felt anxious or nervous about what she was about to say. "You loved yours so, and I do love the name Elisabeth."_

_My finger found her chin and tilted her face to look at me. The beauty of her deep, brown eyes captivated me as it often did. They were the eyes that held the soul of the most important creature in my world, and I had learned to read them so well these past few months. They told me when she was happy, sad, or trying to simply appease me._

_There was no doubt in them now._

"_Elisabeth she will be, then," I replied softly. I kissed the smile that graced her face and lit up those beautiful eyes, and Isabella's hand grasped mine before she held it against her abdomen._

"_Can you feel that?" she asked._

_For nearly a week now, Isabella had felt our son turn inside of her, but I never seemed to have my hand in the right place at the right time. She pressed my hand further against her belly. Just then, right underneath the palm of my hand, I felt the smallest of bumps. The slightest movement underneath her skin seemed to just poke up at me for a moment before retreating again._

"_I felt him!" I whispered in awe as her smile made my heart pound faster. "I felt him inside of you…"_

With a gasp, my eyes opened and I was alone in the bed. I felt a nudge against my hand and looked down to see Emily's nose poking at me. I reached out and touched her head before I rolled over onto my back. My stomach clenched so hard I nearly sat up straight as images of Isabella streamed continuously through my head.

_The look in her eyes as I first reached for her hand and pulled her to my horse._

_The soft brush against her lips as we were pronounced man and wife._

_That place against her neck I loved to kiss when I brought her pleasure._

_The way her brow would knit together when she worked on her embroidery._

_The ire in her eyes when she realized I was teasing her._

_The feel of her stomach as it grew with our child._

She was gone.

I was then sure what pain really was.

…

Though I tried, knowing how much I would need my strength the next day, I could not sleep. Not in that room, in that bed, without her beside me. If I did not get to her in time, I would never sleep again.

I rose from the mattress before the sun bothered to wake, dressed myself quickly, and made my way down to the kitchens. There were fresh biscuits, and I tried to force one of them down my dry, clenched throat. I swallowed a cup full of water and headed immediately out to the stables as my mind considered the lost life of my young page for the first time since I had seen his body in the road.

Michael had served me well, though I did not always treat him as the trusted servant he was. I hoped Jasper or someone had made sure he and the other guards were brought back to Forks for a proper burial. I simply could not think about anything but my single goal at this time.

_Isabella._

"I am coming," I whispered into the morning breeze.

"King Edward?" a timid voice called out.

I turned to see a young, black-haired boy of twelve years or so. I scowled at him, trying to remember the lad's name, for I knew I had seen him before.

"Sir Jasper sent me to assist you," the boy said, "if you will permit it. I've already polished your armor, and I know how to prepare your steed – I have tended Whitlock's horses many times."

I took a deep breath as I recalled exactly where I had seen him before – he had been Jasper's stable hand when he was a child.

"Eric, is that your name?"

"Yes, my King!" he said with a smile.

"Prepare my horse," I said with a sigh. Volvo snorted and shook his head as the unfamiliar face walked over to him. I could hear the lad speaking softly as he reached into his pocket to offer the horse a treat. Easily won over by such bribes, Volvo allowed the boy to ready him for battle as I pulled out my recently shined armor and laid it out on a bale of straw.

Once he was done with Volvo, Eric offered to assist me with my armor and then with mounting the horse. Stable hand or not in the past, Jasper had obviously been training him as a proper page as well. He had us ready just as the sun crested over the horizon.

Eric followed me out of the stable and into the middle of the practice field where my soldiers gathered. Emmett was there with them, and I did not miss that six of his best were also on horseback and ready to ride to Volterra.

My heart pounded as I looked over my men, and I wished I had some words of encouragement for them. With Emmett's six and the army of Whitlock, we had maybe two hundred in our ranks – only half of the force Aro had amassed in the previous battles. They were marginally trained, young, and would be horribly outnumbered.

If they would just provide enough of a distraction, I could possibly infiltrate the walls and find her. It would be the only true chance we had. If that did not work, and I discovered they had…they had killed her…I would simply die with my men. It would be quicker than the slow death I would face without her.

I turned Volvo without a word and began to lead them towards the road, bringing him to a slow trot. Once we hit the open road, we would ride hard until we reached the castle walls of Volterra. I guided the reins to the side and rounded the corner outside the gate. There we brought our horses to an abrupt stop and gaped at the vision outside Forks castle.

All around us were men.

There must have been as many as three hundred of them.

They were of varying ages – some men well past their primes with graying hair and slowly moving gaits. Others were quite young – not much older than young Eric. They all stood in lines together, looking up toward the castle as the army of Forks came upon them.

They did not dress in armor, and only a few rode on horses, but every one of them held in his hand a weapon of some sort. Some held crooked old swords or simple clubs fashioned from a tree branch. Many had knives in their hands, pitchforks, and there were several holding either scythes or sickles.

I felt my heart tighten in my breast as one of them stepped forward. There had been times before when some of the farmers would band together to bring forth their complaints and concerns – the kingdom was demanding too much of their grain or the forge was polluting the water they needed to drink and cook. Normally I would have listened to their troubles, for they truly did not complain unduly, but I had no time for such now. I gripped Volvo's reins and set my jaw as the man moved closer..

"Greetings, Sire!" the man called out. "My name is Samuel, and I farm the fields between the eastern forest and the border of LaPush with my sons."

His hand gestured out to two lads behind him in their early teens.

I nodded curtly and pointed to the rabble behind him.

"What is this?" I demanded, my shoulders still tense. I could not handle an uprising at this point, and if I needed to make an example to the others with this man's life, then I would not hesitate to do so.

Isabella's face flashed in my mind, and I knew she would not have approved of such action.

"Reinforcements, my King!" Samuel said as he took another step forward. He made his way over until he stood at Volvo's flank and looked up at me, his arm held out. "She is our Queen, too."

And that is when I knew we had a chance.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Ah, the Commoner Queen has made some friends, huh?

This will be EPOV for the rest of the story. Not 100% sure about the epilogue – it may switch back to Isabella. I haven't decided yet. I think there will be 38 chapters plus Epi at the rate I'm going now. We'll see.

See you next weekend if real life allows...

**I am writing for two charitable causes**, which can be found at the links below (remove spaces):

http: / / mostlyalurker . blogspot . com / 2011 / 08 / mal-leo-need-your-help-for-their-hea . html - Outtake from Offside

http : / / texasfires . ysar . info / - New one Shot - details to come. I'd give you more, but I keep changing the title. Hehe Maybe next week.

Did you check out my new Vampward story?

www . fanfiction . net/s/7426742/1/Tempt_My_Tongue

Thanks!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	35. Daringly Battle

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Thanks a ton to DK, my adorable beta reader, sounding board and occasional therapist.

Glad most people seem to like the POV change. It's not something I'm fond of doing, but it does make sense sometimes. :)

FYI - Lots of violence in this one.

See ya on the flip side!

**"And so you end," he said quietly.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Daringly Battle**

I remembered when I was a small child and my father left to fight with King Carlisle against some rogues threatening the eastern border of Forks. I did not recall why there was an uprising, only that their numbers required more than just a handful of soldiers to quell it. Carlisle had sat on his horse and moved back and forth in front of his men and spoke words of encouragement to them before they rode into battle.

I had not done that in our last war against Volterra. It had not even occurred to me, like many things did not occur to me, until long after it was too late for me to do anything about them. I would likely have not known what to say regardless. There were so many mistakes I had made – from the miniscule to the grave – in my lust for revenge against Aro. I found at this point I would give up the fight entirely if it would deliver Isabella back to me safely.

I knew it was far too late for that.

There was only one way this could end now – in blood and destruction. We would either be victorious, and Volterra would be no more, or Forks would fall to Aro and we would likely all perish.

My cavalry was mounted on the horses of Whitlock, and my foot soldiers stood at the ready. The serfs, farmers, and peasants of my kingdom gathered around them haphazardly, but there was no time to train them. Even Emily had joined us, and she paced around the horses as she readied for the hunt, as if she knew Isabella would not be safe as long as she was in the hands of my enemy. The very thought nearly drove me to madness.

I picked up the reins from where they lay across Volvo's neck and moved in front of my men.

"Volterra has your Queen," I called out to them.

There were immediate cries of protest back to me, though each one of them was already privy to this information. I took a deep breath and tried to push thoughts of Isabella from my mind so I could speak.

"This affront on Forks cannot go unpunished. For years Aro has sat on the court of Forks and executed his will over us through threat of force, and we have been too weak to stop him. He has placed traitors within our walls and poison in our kitchens. Many of you are refugees from Aro's lands, and you know of his cruelty to his own people."

I guided Volvo back and forth in front of the army, swallowing hard as I spoke of my missing wife.

"Now he has Isabella…your queen…my wife." I had to stop and take a deep breath before continuing. "And the child in her belly is threatened."

The cries lowered to angry grumblings and snarls from the men in front of me. Again I turned Volvo and paced in front of them, my voice heightening in pitch and volume.

"We move against Volterra now, this very day. This is the hour of Forks' revenge. Volterra will fall to us for Aro's actions against your Queen, and no one – _no one_ – who fights for Volterra will survive. We will not stop until every wall, every tower, every single structure in all of Volterra has been razed."

I turned quickly and stared into the eyes of the men.

"Are you with me?" I screamed out, and affirmative cries came up from the group. I looked over their faces and cried out again. "I said, _are you with me_?"

Again their voices cried out, but much louder this time.

"Then ride with me!" I pulled at the reins and turned myself swiftly around. I brought Volvo to a full gallop as I hit the road. The sound of boots and hoof beats behind me blocked out all other sound, but it could not block the thoughts from my head.

Where was she now?

What was happening to her?

Was she in pain?

Was she crying for me?

I felt sick.

The pain in my gut when her face appeared in my mind was overwhelming. I was going to have to do something if I was going to be able to make this happen – to save her from Aro's clutches. I could not have the very thought of her consuming me and keeping me unable to act. I had no choice if I was to move forward, destroy Volterra, and bring her home safely.

I shut down.

I breathed deeply, focused my eyes on the horizon, and I thought of arrows and swords and blood. I filled my mind with the remembered sounds of blade hitting blade, the screams of those who have fallen at my hand, and the thought of Aro's head displayed on the end of a lance outside the broken walls of Volterra's castle.

Before long the cavalry slowed to keep the horses fresh and allow those on foot to catch up. Once they were back with us, we took up a steady trot with the peasant fighters of Forks trailing behind us as best they were able. I again closed my mind down to the why of what was happening. I simply could not think of it. If I did, I could not lead. If I could not lead, I could not save Isabella. I could fight, however. That was something I could do without thought. I needed only a weapon and strong men.

I glanced over my shoulder at those behind me and wondered how many would survive. With the serfs at our side, our numbers would be greater than Aro's, but they were not trained. They did, however, have passion on their sides. I knew well what that could do to turn a battle. Still, I wondered if it would be enough, and as we traveled I thought of the castle walls and the need to breech them as quickly as possible to get inside.

I needed more than men.

I needed machines.

The people of LaPush prided themselves on their discoveries, and I could not help but think of the many items they had at their disposal that might help me to bring Isabella back to me. They would have been used in the previous battle against Volterra, but we had never gotten close enough to the castle walls to use them. By the time we realized the war would be lost the weapons built by the secret engineers of LaPush were hidden.

Now I could only hope that Sir William would consider joining with me, or at least allowing me to take the siege weapons at his disposal to help me to breach the walls of Aro's castle. Battering rams were common enough and used by any army, but it was the strange catapults that could throw giant rocks to smash down stone walls that I needed. And more specifically, I needed the men who knew how to use such equipment.

Even with the support of the peasants and serfs of Forks, I had little hope of bringing down the walls of Aro's castle without siege equipment. Aro's archers would pick off the men one by one as we tried to get through the gate with a ram or two. We would likely break through eventually, but at what cost? I doubted there would even be enough men to get far enough inside to save Isabella.

I had to get to her.

Simply put, I needed the engineers of LaPush. If they did not join me willingly, then I would have to take them by sword. This was my thought as we approached the outskirts of the small town and two dozen men walked out from around the main hall to stand at the side of the road, waiting for us. I could see Lord William's long, graying hair blowing out behind him in the breeze.

I prayed silently that they were there to offer their help.

"Lord William," I said with a nod. I looked across the field at the few men he had, and though I knew they would not turn the battle with their numbers, they were well seasoned men. I dared not hope they were there to join my cause and not to hinder it.

"King Edward," he replied. "Stop your advance. I must speak with you."

My hand went instinctively to the hilt of my sword and fear gripped my heart. I could not afford to be slowed down by the men of LaPush. They would only limit my numbers and give a messenger time to reach Volterra. Besides, I needed them – or at least their machines – if I was to have a chance at succeeding.

Lord William's hands went up in front of him, and he held them palms out towards me.

"I have heard of what happened on the road to Whitlock," he said. "Is it true? Did a note with Aro's seal admit to taking a royal child hostage?"

"He has Isabella," I confirmed.

"And…and she is with child still?"

I had to swallow hard before I could speak.

"She is."

"Then we will support your cause," Lord William replied simply, and I felt my breath escape my lungs in a rush. I slid out of the saddle and landed on the ground to take Lord William's arm with my hand.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I am from the old kingdom," Lord William said with a shrug. "I do not approve of your choice of wife, but that does not change the royalty within her belly. Aro has gone too far. The other kingdoms will not stand for it. If you give them time, they will all stand against Aro now."

The lump in my throat returned.

It was not unlike what my other advisors had said to me. If we wait they will likely join us. An affront against a royal, even an unborn one, was simply unthinkable. Even those who would not accept Isabella's standing as Queen of Forks – and there were many in the outside kingdoms – would not stand for such an attack on a royal child.

"I will not allow her to be in his clutches any longer," I stated. "We go to war now."

Lord William's dark eyes focused on me as he contemplated a moment, and then slowly nodded his head.

"So it will be," he said quietly, then turned to the men beside him. "Make yourselves ready! Gather the siege equipment! We fight with King Edward of Forks!"

"Thank you," I said again.

"King Edward," Lord William said, "I have more to show you. You know of our siege weapons, but there is something else we have discovered more recently. It is something that may very well turn the tides on these times and end Aro's reign over LaPush."

"What is it?" I asked.

I was answered with a sly smile and a gesture towards the blacksmith's shop. Sir Emmett accompanied us as we dismounted and walked to the back of the building. Lord William directed us behind the forge to the smithy and introduced us to a young, dark-haired man with eyes that glittered with excitement as he talked of his craft. He was called Benjamin, and he had something of great importance to show me.

"I learned this from the men in the south," he said. "Far from Washington. When they battle they use sword and bow as we do, but they have another weapon – they also use fire."

"We all use fire," I scoffed. "How is this of use to me?"

"But Sire," the young man said with wide, bright eyes, "they use fire on their arrows."

"Arrows are made of wood," I reminded him, "not metal. They would burn up before they would ever reach your foe."

"Not the way I make them," Benjamin said.

I scowled at him, vowing in my mind to kill him for slowing me down if this proved useless. Benjamin picked up an arrow from the anvil at his side and dipped it into a bucket of a black, gooey substance. He turned it around in a circle as Emmett leaned closer to look.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled.

"Wait," Sir Emmett said. "I have heard of this."

"See here, Sire," Benjamin said as he held the arrow up. The black goo did not drip as I would have thought, but seemed to congeal at the tip of the arrow. He held it out to the fire and the tip immediately burst into flame. I jumped back – startled from the flash. The man grinned, and his obvious jocularity at my reaction might have ended his life on another day, but the importance of the arrow caught my attention instead.

It did not burn out right away, nor did the flame creep up the rest of the wooden shaft. Instead it flamed at the tip only for a good minute before he drew back his bow and let it fly at a straw target in the field. The bale went up in flames almost immediately.

"What do you call it?" I asked.

"Pitch, my King," Lord William replied. The way he addressed me did not escape my notice. As a resident of LaPush, Lord William's king was Aro, not me.

"And Aro knows nothing of this?"

"If he does, it is not because anyone from LaPush has told him," Lord William assured me. His hand went to my shoulder. "We are loyal to Forks, my King. That never changed in the people's hearts."

"I hope what little help I could get to you was useful," I said. As Aro starved those who did not readily accept his rule, I had spent many nights bringing food and other aid to the people of LaPush. Sir Emmett and Seattle had provided the supplies, and Lord William knew this.

"Many more would have perished without it." Lord William nodded.

"How much of this...pitch do you have?" I asked the blacksmith.

Young Benjamin's grin was accompanied by waggling eyebrows.

"Plenty."

…

This was it.

We crested the hillside that marked the edge of Aro's lands. Over a handful of rolling hills, the castle walls could be seen. There was a small group of farms and shacks in the outlying areas, but we passed them by. No one was in the fields and no one came out to either stop us or join us. I would not pillage innocents, but anyone who stood up for Volterra would not live to see another day.

Less than an hour later we could see movement near the castle walls as a large group of soldiers, most of them wearing the red armor of Volterra, moved into place to stop us. They obviously knew of our coming, but not far enough in advance to truly prepare. I could see the castle gates close and the archers line up on the walls as we approached.

I did not hear them in time, but I saw swift movement in the sky. I yelled at the men for shields, but they did not move fast enough. As arrows fell all around us, many of the serfs near the front line were pierced and fell to the ground. Shields went up all around, but it was not enough to protect them all.

"Advance!" I called out. The slower they moved the more likely they were to be hit. I spurred Volvo on, and he whinnied as he increased his speed. "Keep up!"

The foot soldiers began to march forward, protecting some of the peasants and serfs with their shields as they moved. The archers from Forks and from LaPush were not close enough to start picking off the bowmen on the walls and in the towers – the angle was still too great at this distance. Those with crossbows, which included Emmett, began to fire from the front rows – aiming for the knights on horseback. The thick bolts drove home with enough force to pierce through their armor, and they fell noisily from their mounts.

The rest of the archers stayed behind the cavalry of Whitlock and Forks. They were prepared with short bows to use at first, but once they were within range, they would rain down fire over the walls of Volterra's castle. I could still hear the rumbling of wheels on the road as the siege weaponry followed behind the rest of us.

We did not slow our pace, and as we reached the field outside the gates of Volterra's castle, Aro's army moved forward. I raised my sword up high, cried out to the cavalry, and led the charge as we rushed to close the remaining distance.

With my eyes focused on the men in red before me, I was in my element. I rode without thought into the middle of the grouping, and my sword drew blood every time I swung my arm. Volvo snorted and pawed at the ground, but he also knew his place in battle and did not rear up or spook. In the eyes of each man I encountered, I saw Aro. I saw the one who tried – and had succeeded in many ways – to hurt _her_. I saw the man who was now holding her captive and endangering our child.

Though she was in the back of my mind and pushing me forward in my attack, I still dared not think of her openly. I growled in hate as I stabbed into the eye-slit of one soldier's helm before I turned Volvo in a wide circle and ducked to avoid a lance that aimed for my throat.

From the ground, three men approached me at once – each holding a mace. They were not in the red armor of Volterra, but seemed to be in plain, unmarked armor instead. As the first approached I spun Volvo around and pulled back – causing him to rear up and lash out at the first man with his hooves. The fighter was hit square in the forehead and dropped to the ground. The other two moved to either side – flanking me and leaving me at a disadvantage. I backed up my mount and watched them carefully as they approached.

They both rushed me at the same time, and I managed to swing my sword at one as I kicked at the other. It was not enough, though the one who met with my blade was injured. I felt something hit me in the back, and with a gasp, I fell from Volvo and landed heavily on my side. I rolled and pushed myself up on my knees just as my attacker rushed around and came at me. His arm swung in a full arc, bringing the head of his mace towards my shoulder. I parried to the side and knocked at his weapon with the blade of my sword. He came at me again, and my eyes met with his as his mace flew through the air at me again. I jumped forward and reached for his arm with my hand just to slow the swipe and my sword came around and bashed him in the side of the head.

He stumbled and fell, which gave me time to get back to my feet and meet his next attack without the disadvantage. Our weapons clashed again and again as we fought, neither of us getting the advantage over the other.

I felt my anger grow. This man – this _mercenary_ – he was one of those who may have taken Isabella from me. He may have even been there when it happened. It was his type who had no loyalty or sense of honor, but instead fought for nothing more than the pleasure of carrying gold in his pockets. He sickened me. They all sickened me.

I grabbed at his arm and linked it with my own elbow, holding the rough fighter close to me as I tried to get my sword around and in position to cut through his studded armor. He growled and bared his teeth at me as he brought his forearm up quickly, knocking me to one side. I spun around and swung my sword at his head, clipping his ear and drawing blood from his neck.

He parried my next blow, moving back a few feet – back on the defensive as blood began to flow freely from the wound. His next attack went wild and threw him off balance, giving me a chance to step in behind him and knock him to the ground. My blade finished between his shoulder blades, and I turned quickly to call for Volvo.

I did not get the chance, for when I turned around I was met with a familiar face.

One I had battled before.

"Sir James."

"_Sir_ Edward," the captain of Aro's army sneered.

I took a short step backwards and readied myself. He walked slowly from the left to the right, and we circled around each other. I looked into his scruffy, blood-covered face and remembered some of the things Isabella had told me of him. How he had treated the handmaids of the kingdom when they were given as tournament prizes, and how he had often spoke to Isabella as if she were nothing but common trash.

I growled as he sneered at me. Unwilling or unable to wait any longer, I attacked.

My sword came up high and I aimed for his shoulder, but he blocked me with his own blade. A tremendous clash rang out from where they met, and I quickly side-stepped and slashed at him again and again. I pushed with my blade as they came together, stepping forward at the same time and trying to wrench the hilt from his hand. My shoulder hit against his chest and arm, and his elbow came up to smash me in the cheekbone and cutting me with the edge of his gauntlet.

I stumbled away, quickly righting myself and gripping my sword between both hands. I swung the long sword in a wide arc and again clashed with his blade. As I did, my foot slipped in the dirt and I felt the blade of my foe's sword dig into my arm. Sir James laughed and taunted at me.

"This is what they call _king_ in Forks?" he said with another laugh. "Is this all you have to challenge me? Why, you are no more challenging than that so-called _commoner queen_ of yours!"

I refused to listen as I went for him again, ignoring the blood running down my forearm. Our weapons sang out as they met with more force than before, and this time as I turned his blade aside I brought up my foot and connected with his jaw.

It was his turn to fall back, though I gave him little opportunity to right himself. He continued with his jeers.

"I have had her, you know," he yelled out. "Shoved her on her face and fucked her like a dog. I could not stand looking at that bloated body or that ugly face, but she was still complacent enough to take my verge without crying too much."

All breath left me. I told myself not to listen, for I knew he would say anything with the hope of distracting me. He had done it in tournaments even when our lives were not at stake. He had not touched Isabella. He could not have…

_No…God, please, no…_

With a scream, I went for him again.

As my sword hit his, I reached out with my hand, wanting to feel his flesh in my fist. He parried the blow, stepped backwards and away from me, but I did not stop. I grabbed for his neck, and my fingers found purchase.

I could feel his sword at my side, but we were too close and he could not get the right angle to pierce through my chain shirt and into the leather beneath it. I snarled into his face as our eyes met and he glared up at me. He moved swiftly and suddenly, and his forehead made contact with my own, sending me backwards.

Though I tried to keep my grip, my head spun and I heard rather than felt my sword hit the ground beside me. There was a low, dangerous laugh from above as I tried to focus on the shape of the man standing over me. There was a glint of shiny metal in his hands.

"And so you end," he said quietly.

I heard a growl, but it was not from my opponent; it was from behind me. A mere half second later, a dash of brown fur and floppy ears flew over the top of me, snarling and barking. I heard Sir James yell and saw his form fall back and away.

I grabbed for my sword as I righted myself and shook my head to clear it. Once I regained my vision, I saw Emily snapping and clawing at Sir James' leg as he kicked out at her repeatedly. I stepped forward quickly, seizing the opportunity to slide my blade into his gut.

He stiffened and stilled, his cold blue eyes turning toward me as his weapon dropped from his hand. His mouth opened to speak, but no sound came forth as I pulled my sword from his flesh. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me as I impaled him again, this time with a better angle, and I twisted the blade in a half circle inside of him. A strange sound came from his throat as life dimmed from his eyes. I threw him backwards, yelling incoherently at the body as it dropped to the ground. My breath came in pants as I leaned over with my hands on my knees, trying to regain my senses.

Emily walked up to the still form, growling low in her throat. She sniffed at the blood coming from his stomach and chest, then stepped back, turned, and trotted away. Apparently she thought she had done her duty.

I could not argue with the sentiment.

Volvo was still close, and Eric held the horse's reins as he brought him forward to me. I mounted the steed, and Eric followed behind us as I rode back into the fray. Additional mercenaries and soldiers from Aro's army fell to my blade as I rode through their midst. As more of Aro's men dropped, many of those still standing began to back away from the main battle and make their way towards the castle gates.

Though injured, our foes were still heavily armed, and Emmett pointed out the mercenaries in unmarked armor, not unlike the armor worn by those who had attacked my carriage. It was the same type as the man I had killed earlier. They all fought with similar maces and wore the same studded leather armor.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It was difficult when there were so many enemies around me and the blood on my sword was probably just beginning to dry. I wanted more death. It was the only thing that could occupy me enough to keep thoughts of her out of my head. If I were to think of her, I would undoubtedly collapse from the worry, and that would not serve her well.

My eyes fell on the two men in front who seemed to be the center of the mercenaries' attention. One tall man with a full beard appeared to be directing the other mercenary soldiers towards the younger lads with poor weapons and no armor. The other was at his side, relaying his orders to the ones behind them.

The bearded man's face held a sinister grin as he kicked out at a farm boy of no more than thirteen years.

"Hand me your crossbow," I murmured to Emmett.

"Of course," Emmett replied. He took the heavy, crank-powered crossbow from the back of his horse and handed it to me. He placed a handful of bolts in my hand as well, and I quickly fitted one into the slot and cranked it back. I steadied Volvo, placed the weapon against my shoulder, took steady aim at the second man, and pulled at the trigger.

The bolt pierced the man through the neck and he dropped to the ground. The bearded man immediately turned from his ally towards our direction, and I allowed Volvo to take a few steps forward as my gaze met with the mercenary leader's eyes from across the battle field. His eyes grew wide as he began to call out to his men to begin retreat.

Without looking away from him, I brought up another bolt and placed it in its spot. I steadied the weapon in my hands after pulling back the bolt with the crank. The tension in the line was perfect, and my finger barely touched the trigger for it to let loose.

The bolt hit him square in the back as he tried to turn and run.

Emmett laughed.

"That ought to disorganize the lot of them!" he cried out. I placed another bolt in the shaft and held the weapon again to my shoulder. A moment later, another soldier dropped to the ground. I pierced a fourth man as he reached the young boys, though the bolt only went through his leg. The boys immediately seized the opportunity as he lost his footing, and they were upon him.

I handed Emmett the crossbow, and he took a few shots himself before we rode off with the rest of the cavalry towards the main group of fighters. Jasper was at the lead, his sword swooping down to the unhorsed soldiers as two other horsemen surrounded Volterra's men and jabbed at them with spears.

We continued to press forward.

Hours later, with the sun deserting us below the horizon, the clash of steel on steel could still be heard outside the gates of Aro's castle. We had fallen back somewhat – regrouping and planning the next stage of attack. This was where I hoped to truly take advantage and push the battle weary men of Forks just one step closer to their Queen.

Her face tried to invade my mind again, and I pushed it aside. I instead turned Volvo around and rode a few feet back where the archers were collected and preparing for the next offensive. Benjamin was there with the Master Archer from my own army.

"Is it time?" I asked Benjamin, and I was met with his gleeful smile.

"Almost," he replied.

I watched as the archers each took a mug containing a glob of the black, sticky substance. There were fifty or so of them, and Benjamin said there was enough pitch to coat ten arrows each. The archers knelt behind us and readied their arrow tips. Benjamin took up two torches and handed one to Eric and one to Sir Emmett's page. The two boys ran behind the line of archers with torches extended, and one by one the archers' arrows began to glow.

"Now we are ready," Benjamin announced.

He nodded at the Master Archer, who drew back his bow and called to his men.

"Ready!" the Master Archer yelled loudly. Each of the flame-tipped arrows rose to point at the sky. "Loose!"

My eyes widened in awe as the arrows remained lit and soared up into the sky in perfect, glowing arcs. They left a trail of light through the clouds before disappearing behind the walls of the castle. Shouts could be heard from where we were, and I saw several places where firelight began to burn more brightly. One man – still in flames – fell from the castle wall.

"Ready! Loose!"

Fifty more arrows lit up the night sky as they sailed over the heads of the knights battling in the open field, over the walls of the castle, and inside again. I could then hear the screaming of those who fought for Aro as they burned. The glow behind the castle wall became evident as the sun set and the battle continued. Benjamin and his pitch arrows continued to spew fire at our enemy.

With the sun below the horizon, the bright fires from behind the walls were even more evident. The battle in front of the castle was slowing, both because all the men were tired and because the sheer number of bodies lying around in the field. They hindered the cavalry's movement, though it also meant the serfs and peasants who had survived thus far were better armed.

Still, there weren't many of them left. As I looked around and quickly counted those still standing – both for Forks and for Volterra – I knew the people of Forks had indeed been willing to die for their queen. There was no way we would have survived without them.

Jasper approached on foot and called up to me with Emmett close behind him.

"My King, many of Volterra's soldiers and the mercenaries have surrendered. The fires inside the castle are reported to be reaching the inside walls."

"We have to move inside," I said. "Quickly. We do not know where they are keeping Isabella."

"What of the prisoners, my King?" Jasper asked.

"No prisoners," I replied. "Any man who has fought for Volterra will die."

"Yes, my King."

I turned to Emmett as he mounted another horse and rode up beside me.

"Where are the engineers?" I asked.

Emmett motioned behind us, and I could see Lord William's men with their machines.

"Ready, Sire!"

"Make way for them! Give them cover!"

With twenty men holding their shields for cover from Aro's bowmen, the engineers moved closer to the walls – pushing the huge log, sharpened at the front. It rolled on a shortened cart, but could be raised and lowered with a crank at the back and front wheels. It was huge and it was heavy, and it took many of the farmers and other peasants to help push the gigantic contraption to the castle gate.

To get close enough to use it, those pushing the machine needed to be directly under the castle walls, which left them quite vulnerable. Another line of peasant fighters – also partially protected by knights with tower shields – stood at the ready so they could replace those that would undoubtedly fall during the attack.

As they approached, the engineers adjusted the height of the battering ram, and the men on the sides of the cart began to run. The impact of the pointed end of the ram as it hit the castle gate must have been heard all the way back to Masen. Arrows fell from the top of the castle walls, and many of those pushing the ram dropped to the ground. As the body of each man was pulled away there was always another to take his place.

Two more similar rams went for the walls at the sides of the gate, smashing into the stone structures repeatedly until dust dropped into the heads of the men who pushed it. The stone walls were harder to breach, but the men were more effective as Volterra's archers concentrated on those aiming for the gate. At the same time, the catapults began their assault on the walls to the left and the right of the rams. Huge rocks flew across the sky, slammed into the walls, and crumbled the stone. Boulder after boulder hurled through the sky, and slowly but surely the walls started to come down.

Even as hot sand was poured from the top of the walls, the men continued to run forward until the end of the giant ram made contact with the wooden doors again and again. They pulled back and rushed forward again as arrows tried to pierce them from above. The archers behind us dutifully picked off the men on the walls where they could, but I still saw many of the peasants of Forks fall as they were hit. Still, as one man fell, another took his place, and the battering ram slammed continually against the wooden gate. Finally, there was a crack that could be heard across the field as the door splintered and broke.

"Almost there, Isabella," I said too quietly for anyone else to hear. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, kicked at Volvo's sides, and we sped forward through the archway, and the doors fell before us. All around us, the walls surrounding Castle Volterra were crumbling.

And that is when I knew I had won the war.

* * *

******Chapter end notes:**

King Edward finally gets a break (because we all know this has nothing to do with improved planning skills and/or forethought on his part).

I liked killing James off. j/s

Hope to have the next chapter out next weekend!

**If you have not seen it, you MUST see the manip Lolypop82 made for this chapter! It's just freaking hot!  
**

You can find it on the twilighted thread, on my blog, or the link below:

http : / / 1 . bp . blogspot . com / -t6HGIXJNA1o/TpTcqAeQIiI/AAAAAAAAARM/ifV6Q9LmNcc/s1600/UC+-+Saving+my+Queen+2+copia . jpg**  
**

**I am writing for two charitable causes**, which can be found at the links below (remove spaces):

http : / / mostlyalurker . blogspot . com / 2011 / 08 / mal-leo-need-your-help-for-their-hea . html - Outtake from Offside

There is a teaser/banner for this story here - http : / / teasersmostlyalurker . blogspot . com/2011/10/savage . html

http : / / texasfires . ysar . info / - New one Shot - details to come. This is turning out to be (IMHO) one of the best little stories I've written, and will ONLY be available for donators! Please see site for details - I'm only a contributing writer and can't answer questions.

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	36. Utterly Destroy

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

OK - it's late and I want to get to bed. So no babbling on my part! Thanks to DK for all the betaing, especially this time. hehe.

Tons o violence in this one.

** "I have to find her now."**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Utterly Destroy**

There were flames everywhere.

Heat coated my face, and my nose was assaulted by the smell of singed straw and charred flesh. The courtyard was a shambles of burned and broken bodies, men who fell from the walls or were hit by debris from the catapult's ammunition, and the sounds of the few skirmishes still going on. I rode between and around them until I came to the actual entrance to the castle. The men had been right – the fires were close, but did not seem to be advancing any longer. There was plenty of time to find Isabella and get out, but where was she?

Emmett, Jasper, and I all dismounted and entered the castle with a dozen men behind us. I did not know my way around the building, for I had been inside only twice before – once as a child and again when I lay with Jessica.

The thought now made me feel ill.

At each turn, there were a handful of soldiers and guards, though not near enough to cause a real problem. Many tried to surrender to me, and each one of them was cut down. When I was done, there would be nothing left of the Castle of Volterra, the family, or any loyalists that resided within. I knew there would be some – some who were not so loyal to Volterra – who would also perish. Unless I knew for certain if they could be trusted I would not take the chance, and there was only one man I knew for sure to be loyal to me.

There had been no sign of my trusted captain, Garrett. If I could locate him, I would spare the few he said could be trusted, but without his judgment none within the castle walls would survive.

"King Edward!" Emmett called out. I pulled my sword from a dead guard's innards and walked over to meet him. He pointed with the tip of his weapon, and I looked down into the lifeless eyes of another familiar foe.

Prince Felix.

"You took his life?" I questioned.

"I did not," Emmett informed me. "I found him like this."

"I want the name of his killer," I said as I turned and gestured to Eric. "Get me an answer."

The boy nodded.

"I will find out who did this, my King," he said.

I returned the nod, and even found myself smiling a little as the boy rushed off. He was going to make a fine replacement for…

I abruptly shook the thoughts from my head. Such memories would lead where I did not wish to go. If I were to think on Michael for too long, I would remember why he is not here.

_She must be close…_

I did not feel her presence, and this agitated me. Somewhere there would be a lower area – possibly even a pit – where prisoners were kept. Would they dare hold a royal prisoner in a dungeon? A more likely place would be a tower or a shut off wing of the castle. We headed through the towers and upper rooms, killing everyone who crossed us, and found nothing.

There was no Isabella to be found, or even any sign on her. We also found no sign of the King or Queen of Volterra, and I started to wonder if they had escaped out the back. I sent two of the farmers-turned-soldiers to race back outside and to the cavalry to have them search for any evidence of flight.

In one of the upper rooms, we found Gianna, Jessica's young sister, and Gianna's twin brother, Jared. The soldiers took them to the throne room of the castle, where they could be used against the rest of the family. I tore through the remainder of the royal chamber, but found nothing. I raced to the other wing of the castle, the lower levels, the dungeon, and kitchens, dropping guards and servants alike, but found no sign of my wife.

She was not here.

As I made my way once more through the upper level, slight movement from the far end of the corridor caught my eye. I waved the other guards back down the long staircase while I went to see what was there, half sure I had only imagined it. We had cleared out this area already, and I did not think anyone else could be up here.

I turned at the end of the hallway and entered the royal bedchamber just in time to see a flash of black cloth as it disappeared behind a large, ornate woodcarving which hung on the far wall. I raced over to it and yanked it to the wall. Behind was a small alcove, and King Aro stared back at me with wide, surprised eyes.

For a moment, I felt as though I was in a dream. Here he was, right in front of me, and I wasn't exactly sure what I should do. This was something I had desired for so long – to have this man in front of me without guards and with just cause to take his life, and I did not know how to respond. It was my moment of hesitation that allowed him to slip past me and try to run from the room. Even in my momentary stupor, he was not fast enough, and I caught up with him before he could reach the door. Aro quickly jumped back and raised his hands up towards me, palms out.

"King Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm here to destroy you and your family for what you have done," I replied softly. "Is that not obvious?"

"It was your own cousins who devised that plan!" he said. "I knew nothing of the handmaid or the tea!"

His eyes shifted quickly to the door and then back to me again. I knew he was lying, and I told him so as my sword hovered between us.

"You have already made those responsible pay for that," he continued, "there is no more need for bloodshed!"

"No need?" I snorted. "You take my wife from me and have the audacity to look shocked when I break down your door?"

"Take your…take your wife…?"

"Do not play innocent with me!" I bellowed. "I will not stand for it any longer!"

"King Edward, I have no knowledge of Isabella's kidnapping. I swear-"

"_Where is my wife_?" I screamed. I had tried to keep my voice calm and low before, but it was no longer working. I was quickly losing whatever dignity I might have had left. The muscles in my arms were sore from battle, but still cried out for more.

"King Edward, you must believe me – I have no idea where your queen may be."

I slowly raised my sword and held it in both of my hands as I pointed it to him.

"I will not listen to your lies," I snarled. "You will die for everything you have done to me and to my family.

"Edward…listen to me-"

I laughed and I stalked towards him. I almost felt as if I was in a trance as everything he had caused slowly traversed through my memories – my parents' death, the mentors I had trusted with my life, the handmaid who harmed my wife, Isabella's disappearance…

I heard my own voice drop to a whisper.

"Perhaps you thought I had no breaking point, but believe me – I am broken now."

He barely raised his sword in time before my blade clashed into his. There was little room for fighting in the enclosed quarters. Inside my head, the visions continued as I swung my blade at Aro again and again. He parried, ducked, and tried to escape over his bed, and I stabbed towards him, taking the bed's canopy down and leaving the silk drapes scattered around the floor. I leapt over the bed and attacked again.

Aro rolled over on his back and kicked both his feet out. They connected to my gut and knocked me backwards as well as knocking the wind out of me. I gasped and tried to right myself before he came at me, but he had the upper hand as he clashed his blade into mine and sent me reeling backwards to the wall behind me.

He followed after, but made the mistake of keeping his sites on me and me alone. The silk from the bed still lay strewn across the floor, and his boot caught on the fabric. He lost his balance and tripped just as I spun, turned to the side, and slipped my blade across his wrist.

It was only a small cut – not deep enough to kill – but it cut through the tendon, and he cried out as he dropped his sword. I grabbed for him and threw him against the wall, my body following after. With my blade extended, I crashed into him. I felt the resistance of the wall as my sword exited his back and clanged against the stone.

I looked down into his face, my breath escaping from my lungs in short bursts and slowly twisted my wrist. His shoulders clenched and turned inward, and his mouth opened and closed twice before he slumped forward a little. I took two quick steps back, and my sword dislodged from his chest as I moved away from him.

The King of Volterra, the man who exerted his own will over my kingdom and was responsible for my parents' deaths, slowly slid to the ground with his back still up against the wall. His fingers twitched slightly towards the blade that lay several feet out of his reach, as if they thought they could in some way reach it now. Aro's eyes stared up at me for a moment, and he seemed as though he wished to convey some meaning to me before his look glazed over and he stopped moving.

I stared at the dead man until my own eyes felt dry and burned from the smell of smoke outside the windows.

Aro had known nothing of Isabella's disappearance. It was all over his face – etched within his eyes as I killed him. He didn't know where she was or why we had come to destroy him on this day. He had no idea it was the common people of Forks who were now tearing the walls of his castle to the ground.

I still had no idea where she was or what was happening to her.

All the mental blocking I had been accomplishing since we rode from Forks dissipated, and thoughts of everything they could be doing to her rushed over me. My feet took a few steps backward, only stopping when I hit the stone wall behind me. It was cold, but I did not feel it. I could only feel the stifling heat and stale air of the bench where I cowered and hid as screams echoed through my mind.

I should not feel this – not any longer. He was dead now, and my father and mother were avenged. I should not feel like this again. Aro was dead. He was dead, and there was no way he could harm anyone in my family again. He could not harm me. There was no cramped space underneath a bench, and the screams in my head were not real. I knocked my head against the stone to try to dislodge the memories from my skull.

_Isabella? Where are you?_

My hands shook, and I tried to ball them into fists to make them stop, but it did not work. I could barely draw breath, and when I did I could smell blood and sweat and death all around me. Was she here? Had they killed her?

"Do not touch him," I heard someone say, "lest you have no regard for your own life. Give him a few moments."

I became aware that my hand – still clenched into a fist – was slamming repeatedly into the limp body of the dead king on the floor. I cried out and pushed myself back to the wall, pushing my fists into my eyes as I tried to remove the images in my mind.

After sometime – seconds, minutes…I did not know – I opened my eyes slowly to see Jasper standing a few feet from me, with both Eric and Emmett behind him. One of his arms was held out to the side, blocking young Eric's advance.

"My King?" Jasper tilted his head to one side and took a half step forward.

I tried to draw in breath slowly, but my body did not agree.

"Edward." This time I felt his hand lightly on my arm and I met his gaze.

"I have to find her," I said quietly. "I have to find her now."

"We shall," Jasper promised.

I looked to Aro's corpse on the ground and watched, fascinated, as his blood spread on the floor. Who else would know of where she was hidden? If the dungeons and outlying buildings were all empty, where else would she be?

"Is there no sign?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"None, my King," Jasper hesitated. "We have been through all of the castle and the surrounding areas. They must have her hidden somewhere else."

"Where?" I turned and stared him in the eye. "Where is she?"

"The rest of the royal family is in the throne room," Jasper informed me. "One of them has to know."

"Jessica," I said with a nod. "Jessica will have known about it all along."

"Then let us get the information you need from her."

I looked around a moment, and I noticed both Emmett and Eric had moved away somewhat. I leaned close to Jasper and spoke quietly in his ear.

"What of Garrett?"

"No sign on him," Jasper said. His voice was grim. "He would not have fought against your forces, and I would have expected him to show himself by now, just as Emmett's spy has done."

"He should be here," I said in a similar tone. "What if he was discovered?"

"Then there is nothing we could do for him now," Jasper answered, and I knew he was right.

"To the throne room?"

"Yes, my King."

The rest of them were there – Queen Renata, her two daughters and her youngest son. Renata and Jessica were both bound and held by a guard, but the twins only had their hands tied behind their back and cloth secured across their mouths. They sat on the floor near one of the regal thrones. Jared struggled against his bonds, but he could not loosen them.

"Your husband and Felix are dead," I told Renata. "You will all die soon if the whereabouts of my wife are not revealed."

"You are insane!" Renata snapped. "Just like your father! You have no idea what you should do for your kingdom, which was made most obvious when you refused to unite us! All of this blood is on your hands!"

"And there will be a damn well lot more of it if you don't answer me!" I screamed into her face. "_Where is my wife_?"

"Always so melodramatic!" Jessica sighed. I turned towards her and glared.

"If you know anything of this…" I let my voice trail off. There was something in her eyes I did not like…no, I did not like it at all. It was…_knowledge_. "You know where she is."

The princess merely shrugged.

"She knows nothing of the sort!" Renata insisted, but the tone of her voice had changed. She, too, was looking at her daughter, and I could see the wonder in her eyes.

"You will die if you have touched her," I promised. "Where is she?"

"What difference does it make?" Jessica asked. "You do not need her – you never have. I am here for you."

I scoffed and shook my head. My eyes narrowed at her. Could she even still be serious? As many times as I had told her she would not be made my queen, she still thinks there is a possibility?

"Edward, be reasonable," Jessica cooed in response. "We are meant to be, not you and some common trash-"

Whatever else she was going to say remained stuck in her throat as I backhanded her across the face. She squealed like an animal and fell to the side slightly before Jasper could right her again.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Renata screeched from across the room.

"Where is my wife?" I snarled again at Jessica. I pulled back my hand to hit her a second time when her mother yelled at me again.

"I said stay away from her, do you hear me?"

I turned and eyed her, standing in front of one of my soldiers with her arms pinned behind her back. I stalked slowly over to her and leaned down close.

"Do you know where my wife is?" I asked her quietly.

"No, I do not," she snapped back. "And if I did, I would not-"

Renata's sentence ended in a choking gasp as my blade slid easily inside of her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and pushed down at the same time I pushed up with my sword arm, impaling her further with a twist of the blade.

"Then I have no more use for you," I told her lifeless eyes.

As her body dropped to the ground, I turned back to Jessica. Her eyes were wide as she tried to take a step forward but found herself still in Jasper's grasp and unable to move. I could hear the muffled cries of Jared and Gianna through their gags.

"King Edward," Jasper said quietly, "are you sure you want to-"

"Every tower razed," I repeated from my morning's statements. "No one loyal to Volterra survives. No one."

My eyes moved briefly to the twins where they cowered in the corner of the room. Gianna's wide eyes were red and swollen as she stared at their mother's lifeless body. I swallowed hard and turned back to the older princess.

"Tell me now," I growled.

Jessica's eyes moved slowly from the body on the floor back to mine. Her breath came in short, succinct pants as Jasper yanked her backwards to hold her steady.

"Where is Isabella?" I yelled again.

"She can rot right where she is!" Jessica screamed back at me, apparently not even realizing her admission.

_She knows._

It was in her eyes as well as betrayed on her lips. Aro…Aro had not known the plots of his daughter, though he had also answered for them. The deed itself, though, had all been Jessica. The woman was obviously insane to think such a plot would work to bring her into my good graces, and now she was going to tell me where to find Isabella.

"Eric," I called out, and my young page appeared at my side.

"Yes, King Edward?"

"Fetch four horses and bring them to the practice field just outside the castle."

"Yes, Sire!"

"Jasper?"

"My King?"

"Bring Jessica to the field."

Our eyes met, and I could see within his that he knew exactly what I intended to do. He had not the stomach for it, but he nodded his acceptance and began to push the princess out of the chamber.

"What of those two?" Emmett asked.

My eyes darted to Gianna and Jared, both still bound and gagged with tears running down their faces. They had just watched their mother die and they had to know Jessica was next. Jared was a stranger to me since he had only just begun to battle in tournaments, but I recalled Gianna. Isabella had even talked of taking care of her as a babe. She had grown much since I had last seen her a few years ago.

"No supporter of Volterra survives," I said simply. I waved over one of the soldiers, and he came forth to bow before me. I leaned close to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Kill the offspring of Volterra. Be quick and merciful, and deliver their heads to the front of the castle when it is done."

I could see the man's throat bob slightly as his eyes met with the young woman's fearful expression. He nodded quickly, and I could see the resignation in his eyes.

"Yes, my King."

"Good man," I said quietly as I took my hand from his shoulder. He looked up to meet my gaze, and I could see the questions in his eyes. "Survivors with grudges lead to future wars. With each of their lives, you save all the lives of your kingdom's future children."

I saw the understanding in his expression, and I knew the deed would be done quickly. I did not look at Jared or Gianna again, but looked instead to their sister, whose blood would soon be on my hands in a much more direct way. I took one more look at the man who would be the executioner of the youngest of Aro's children.

"It will be done," he said. His voice was hoarse and caught in his throat.

"You will perform this duty," I said, making sure we both knew there was no question about it.

"It is my honor to serve Forks, King Edward," he said with a more definitive tone.

I nodded and followed Emmett out the door to the tournament arena behind Volterra's castle. It was the very same pace I had first laid eyes on my beautiful wife. I remembered it vividly.

_"What is your name?" I questioned the beautiful creature before me. I was glad for my armor and the ability it had to hide my excitement and lust._

_"Isabella, my lord," she responded so quietly I only barely made out her answer. I watched the color brightened her cheekbones until she dipped her head, allowing her hair to fall across part of her face._

_"Are you agreeable?" I asked as I tilted my head to get a better view of the face she tried to hide behind her long hair._

_"My lord?" she questioned quietly. She obviously did not understand my meaning._

_"Are you agreeable, Isabella?" I said again. I decided to make an official proposal so there would be no further doubt in the young maid's mind. "Will you agree to marry me?"_

I had been so sure of my course, and I knew the action would anger Aro into action. He had already made it clear he believed Masen lands should be part of Volterra, and having the son of those lands insult him in such a way would require action. I have given no thought of the girl whose life I would turn upside down in my quest for King Aro's head. I had no idea what I would drag her into, and even if I had known at the time, I would not have cared.

Now I could not care less about Masen lands, avenging my parents, or that Aro was now dead. The only thing that mattered was her, and I had no idea where she was. If I could have gone back and changed it all, I would have without a doubt. I would have found a way to still take her as my wife without destroying both kingdoms in the process.

The moon was high in the sky, and torches lined the center of the arena where four strong horses stood in a row. I walked steadily into the center, where Jasper stood with Jessica's arms held behind her back. She struggled against him with anger in her eyes and jeers on her lips.

"You will release me, you foul creature!" she yelled at him. "How dare you! You are nothing more than a…a...a breeder of beasts!"

She twisted again, and Sir Emmett raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Shall I silence her?" he asked. He held a piece of cloth in his hands.

'No," I said. I shook my head as I walked straight up to her. "I want answers."

"You'll get nothing from me!" she snorted at me and stomped her foot.

I leaned over and grabbed the hair at the back of her neck. I pulled sharply back, tilting her head and snarling down at her. She cried out and tried to kick me.

"Then I will listen to your screams!"

"You would not dare do anything against a royal!" she snapped back at me.

I chuckled softly right before I spat in her face.

"Do you see your father? Your brothers?" I asked her. For the first time, she had no response. "That's because their heads are being placed on spikes at this very moment. Did you not watch your own mother fall? Do you think you will be spared? Your sister is likely dead by now as well, though her fate will be far more merciful than yours."

"You would not," she said, though her voice did not sound so sure. "You would never do such a thing to me…you love me."

"Love you?" I called out. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"You just do not know it yet!" she clarified. "We were matched as children, and our parents knew we were to be together. Even when your father refused to betroth us, he still knew it would happen someday. We are meant to be, Edward!"

"I am going to kill you, you stupid, insane woman."

"You would never!" she said with certainly.

I stared at her a moment longer. How do you reason with someone so obviously out of their minds? Would she still at least respond to her own will to live through this? One thing I knew for sure – honesty was not going to benefit me now.

"There is one way I might consider sparing you," I lied. "One way only. Tell me now - where is my wife?"

Jessica laughed.

"The _commoner queen_?" she sneered. "Who would even care, save for the child inside of her?"

She tried to step forward and out of Jasper's grip, but he held her fast. His head turned to the side, and his eyes stared off into the distance as he pretended he would not have done the same had it been Alice taken. There was no way she was going to be reasoned with, and I was determined to have my answer now.

As Jasper held her back, I closed the gap between us and reach out to her with one hand. My fingers traced against the side of her face and along her jaw, and I felt her body relax slightly. Once I reached her slender neck, I wrapped my fingers around it and squeezed.

She gasped once before her air was cut off and I growled into her face.

"You have one final chance to speak. Once I release you, you had better open your mouth and tell me where to find my wife, or you will die most painfully. I am not interested in your delusions or your games. I only want my wife and child with me again."

I let go of her throat, and she would have fallen if Jasper had not held her up. She coughed and wheezed for a moment before I grew tired of waiting, and smacked her on the side of her head.

Her eyes turned to me and glared.

"Never!" she snarled.

"We'll see," I replied, my voice now calm and collected. I summoned four of the soldiers to my side. "Help me to prepare her."

I grabbed up the ropes they brought to me and made quick work of Jessica's arms while Jasper – his eyes still staring blankly as he tried to prepare himself for what he knew would come – held her legs so ropes could be tied to her ankles. Once she was secured tightly at the end of each limb, the rope was given to a different soldier, who walked solemnly to one of the horses. Each horse faced a different direction, and as the soldiers tied the ropes to the saddles I grabbed Jessica by her middle.

She struggled, kicked, and screamed at me, but I ignored her. I held her flat with my palms underneath her back until the soldiers had walked the horses far enough away for me to release my grip without her body falling to the ground.

"There you go – stop now," I called out, and the soldiers steadied each of the horses. "Hold them still."

I stepped up to one side of Jessica and looked down at her. She was completely suspended in the air now, with each of her splayed limbs holding up the rest of her body. At the end of the line, each horse stood with the rope secured on the saddle and a soldier standing with sword drawn. At my signal, they would know exactly what to do.

"Do you realize," I asked as I leaned over her, "exactly what will happen to you if I send the horses into a run?"

Jessica's eyes widened for a moment.

"They…they could not," she said. Her voice was already strained. "Edward…they cannot do that with me tied to them!"

"Yes," I said to her, "they can. They are far, far stronger than your weak and useless limbs. You will be torn into pieces."

"You cannot do that," she whispered. For the first time, I saw tears form in the corners of her eyes. "You cannot possibly do that, Edward. I'm a royal…you…you love me…"

Her voice trailed off.

"There is nothing _royal_ about you," I corrected. "The only fond memory I have of you was spilling my seed on your leg, and taking your purity was transient and meaningless to me. Now tell me where you have hidden my wife."

Jessica's eyes narrowed again, and she lashed out at me with her shrill voice.

"You wife!" she snorted. "She is no more your wife than I am a commoner! I am your wife! You just never wanted to admit it! I became your wife that summer when you first took me! She is nothing – nothing! I am your _everything_! I will carry all of your children, Edward! You know that is how it is supposed to be!"

"You are delusional," I said with a gruff laugh.

"You would call me delusional? You are the one who is obviously mad! Who else besides a lunatic ignores his duty and marries common trash?"

I flinched as I felt my throat tighten. My hands gripped into fists ask I moved in closer to her.

"You will never speak of Isabella in such a way again," I said with absolute certainly. "And I assure you I am quite, quite mad. Tell me where she is."

"You will not dare harm me," she whispered, though I could see in her eyes she no longer believed her own words. "We are meant to be together…"

I tilted my head to one side and then ran my hand through my hair. I sighed heavily and rubbed into my eye sockets before I took out my sword, lay it across Jessica's belly, and slowly cut into first her dress and then her skin. She gasped, tilted her head back and let out a tremendous screech as she writhed in pain while I sheathed my sword and pried open the cut with my fingers.

"Where is she?" I screamed one final time. The horses started slightly, and Jessica cried out as the ropes were pulled tight – stretching her joints. Her eyes looked up to me in disbelief, anger, and pain.

"She is in Masen Castle!" Jessica finally cried out through her tears. "She is surrounded by guards, and I hope they have ruined her for you!"

I took a handful of steps close to her and leaned over her face.

"Swear on your life?" I asked.

"Yes!" she growled back up at me.

"Good," I murmured. I stood and called out to the four men who stood at the flanks of the horses with crops in their hands. "Now!"

Each man held his crop high before bringing it down on the horses' backsides. The horses whinnied, stamped, and ran. The ropes tightened, pulled to the very end of each of Jessica's limbs, and then tore them from her body.

Her screams did not stop for some time as she lay there on the ground, armless and legless, for many minutes as the blood flowed from the holes in her body and into the dry grass of the field. I approached her, and her glassy eyes gazed at me. Blood trickled from the edge of her lips.

"Isabella is far more than you could have ever been," I told her, though I could not swear her dying torso could comprehend my words. "She is the true royal. You are nothing. You were always nothing to me."

I turned away and motioned to Eric to bring Volvo to me. I quickly stepped up and threw one leg over the saddle before I looked back out to the other men with me in the field. I took a long breath to try to steady myself before I called out to them.

"Jasper! Emmett! We must ride to Masen! With haste!"

The horses' hooves pounded against the road, but still we could hear the sound of rock smashing against rock. I turned to look over my shoulder just in time to see one of the large towers crumble into rubble. By this time tomorrow, Volterra Castle would be nothing but dust.

…

As we rode from Volterra to Masen, I could not help but think of the first ride I took with Isabella. She had clung to my arm with such insecurity; I could not help but feel the desire to protect her. I had held her close to my chest, silently wishing I had not so much metal between my body and hers. For most of the ride, I thought of taking her body on our wedding night.

And then I had not done so.

I wanted to. It had been my right. I surprised even myself when I did not just slow down and take her anyway, but the look in her eyes – she had been terrified of me. I knew immediately that I did not want a wife who feared me. I did not want this young, precious girl to dread my presence in our rooms, but rather I wanted her to desire me as I desired her.

Over the next few days, I had thought I was going to lose all semblance of sanity in my unrequited lusts. By the time we had actually consummated our marriage, it ended up being one of the most incredible experiences in my life, and each moment with her since then had only increased those thoughts.

I knew I had made mistakes most grave during our time together, many of which were not even known to my wife. Making war without a full understanding on my enemy's capabilities had been foolish at best, and that had set the stage for the rest of my downfall. I had for the first time let my guard down and allowed someone I did not know close to my family – and Isabella had paid dearly for it. I did not keep Isabella close to me the one time she needed me to do so. My downfall had been the downfall of my wife as well as all of Forks. Though I thought at the time I was doing what was best for my family and my kingdom, I knew now how wrong I had been.

I wanted to do better – both by Isabella and my people – but I had no guidance left. Carlisle had tried to make me understand so many times, and I had refused to listen to his advice. He had coddled me, I knew this now, and when I desperately needed him he was no longer there.

My introspections were cut short as the broken walls of Masen Castle came into view.

There were forces guarding the front entrance, though only very few. Most of those there appeared to be carpenters and masons, though what they were doing there wasn't even apparent to them. The east tower was completely gone, and nothing but the rubble from the structure itself, furniture, and similar items seemed to be left. We entered through the hole where the tower used to be and immediately began our search. The upper rooms were cold and empty, and I tried not to stare too long at the bed where Isabella and I had spent our first night after our wedding. I knew this castle like the back of my hand, and soon all the main rooms had been searched save one.

Jasper joined me as we approached the great hall that had served as a meeting place for my father and his small court when he was Lord of Masen. Jasper dispatched two men to guard the outer doorway, and we both entered the large room.

"Isabella!" I screamed out.

There was a small part deep inside of me that knew I was near my breaking point. It was the part of me that never actually left the bench seat where I was entombed while my mother was brutalized. That part of me was trying to pull the rest of me back down into the darkness again – close the lid and seal me up tight so nothing could touch me. Nothing. No one. If I did not find her, that was where I would go – deep inside of myself – and I would likely never return.

I had never spoken to Isabella about it, or to anyone else, but that was exactly what I had done for a time as a child. After being taken to Whitlock and finding out how they had died, I had shut off from everyone and everything around me. I did not eat, nor speak, nor hear those around me. I did not even see anyone else as they tried to engage me in conversation or activity. I existed completely inside myself. Only Alice and her cries for me managed to bring me back.

She no longer needed her older brother, and if Isabella was…

I did not dare think of it.

The great hall in Masen Castle was modest, and had never held actual thrones when the Masen family occupied it. My father was a lord and a duke, not a king. Now though, there was a throne sitting on its own in the center at the end of the hall. There were the same carved benches I recalled from my youth along the sides of the walls, but little else at all.

Between two of the benches was a small door with a heavy bar across it. I knew exactly where it led, though I could scarcely believe Jessica would have gone so far as to put my wife in the actual dungeon.

_Of course she would have._

The skin of my arm rose in gooseflesh at the thought, though it was still covered by leather and chainmail. I quickly reached for the handle of the door as Jasper yelled at the other guards to secure the rest of the area. Beyond the door was a dark, narrow staircase on which I had treaded only a handful of times in my life. Royalty did not venture down here if it could be avoided. I had to pull a torch from the wall at the bottom of the stairs to see my way down the dank corridor. We turned the corner and approached the many barred doors of the Masen Castle dungeon with the torchlight flickering around the walls and casting strange shadows.

And that is when I heard her scream.

* * *

******Chapter end notes:**

Why doesn't FFN think "chainmail" is a word?

Was Jessica's death good enough for your bloodthirsty ones out there? :)

What do you think of Edward's reasoning to his soldier regarding no prisoners?

Think of all the possibilities - why do you think is Isabella screaming?

Drop me a review or stop by the Twilighted thread to share your thoughts!

Sorry for the increasing level of evilness when it comes to the cliffhangers. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

**I am writing for two charitable causes**, which can be found at the links below (remove spaces):

http : / / mostlyalurker . blogspot . com / 2011 / 08 / mal-leo-need-your-help-for-their-hea . html - Outtake from Offside

There is a teaser/banner for this story here - http : / / teasersmostlyalurker . blogspot . com/2011/10/savage . html

http : / / texasfires . ysar . info / - New one Shot - Otherwise Alone. Teaser coming soon!

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	37. Blessedly Reunited

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Hey there! Hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween! With the last chapter's cliffie, I won't babble at you, just give a big 'ole thank-ya to DK for beta reading three stories right before she took a trip. You rock bb!

Happy Halloween!

**"Push!"**

* * *

**Chapter 37 - Blessedly Reunited**

My heart did not know if it should beat faster with elation or terror.

Though I had never heard such a sound come from Isabella's throat, I knew immediately that it was her. I did not know if it was the quality of her voice, the intonation, or perhaps just blind faith, but I knew my wife was there and crying out in pain.

_She lives._

Nearly falling down the steep stairs in the process, I raced as fast as I could toward the sound of her voice. I could hear and feel Jasper behind me as I rounded the corner and looked upon the rows of barred doors. He was calling out to me – warning me to be cautious, but I barely heard his words in my haste. Isabella was near, and she needed me. There was nothing and no one able to slow my pace.

The door towards the end of the dark corridor was partially open, and I could see flickering light coming from inside. I had to brace my heels into the dirt floor in order to stop as I turned from the hallway to the entrance to the cell. I shoved the door to the side, and my eyes fell to the two figures at the far side of the room.

One was Isabella. She lay on the floor near the back wall on a bed of nasty, old straw with her legs curls up and her knees at her chest. Even as I entered, she cried out again, her body shaking with what appeared to be the sheer exertion of the scream.

The other figure was a guard with his back to me. He knelt on the ground in front of her, and his hands reached out to grab at her as she cried out. With my hand still grasping my sword I approached him from behind with every intention of ending his life without discussion.

However, the way he held himself seemed familiar, and I recognized the exasperated groan, which stayed my hand. It had been quite literally years, but this was a man I knew well. He turned at the sound of our entry, and I saw the deep scar across the face and the scruffy beard of my trusted cousin of my birth mother.

"Garrett!"

"My King!" he replied, though his eyes showed no relief. He turned quickly back to Isabella. "My King…I think…I believe the child is coming."

As if on cue, Isabella cried out. The sound was long and low, and Isabella's arms wrapped around her bulging stomach as she screamed. I almost pushed Garrett to the side as I first knelt beside my wife and then lay myself next to her on the straw so I could reach her better. My hands went to either side of her tear stained face, and I made her look at me.

"Isabella," I whispered, and I watched her eyes go wide before she burst into fresh tears.

"Edward! Edward!" she cried out. "Are you really here? Truly? Am I not dreaming?"

"I am here, my wife," I said softly.

Isabella seemed about to say something when she let out another long howl. I turned to Jasper.

"What do we need to do?" I asked him.

Jasper took a step backwards and placed his hand over his breastplate.

"Do?" he exclaimed. "What do you mean do?"

"The child is coming! Shouldn't we do something?"

"I have no idea!" Jasper replied.

"But you fathered a child with my sister!"

"Then ask me how Maria was fathered, not how she was born!" he snapped back. "I was not present when she came into the world!"

"How can you not know-"

"Kate," Garrett interrupted, and I looked to him for an explanation. Garrett nodded emphatically. "She had been a handmaid to Jessica, but now works the kitchen here in Masen. Kate has had her own children, and she has been at the births of others. She will know what to do."

I had no idea who this _Kate_ was, but as Isabella cried out again, I was not about to push away any form of help. I wondered if she was one of the handmaids Isabella would remember from her days as Jessica's servant.

"Where is she?"

"I will find her," he replied and quickly hurried out of the cell, relief finally showing itself in his expression as he crossed under the arch of the doorway. I yelled after him to be quick before turning back to my pained wife.

Isabella panted, and trails of sweat ran down from her hairline and mixed with her tears. Her hands reached out and grabbed onto my forearms, and she squeezed at them.

"I cannot feel you!" she yelled out at me.

"I am right here!" I reminded her.

"I need to feel you!" she emphasized.

Hoping I understood correctly, I pulled back from her and yanked the chain shirt from my body and tossed it to the side. I then shoved up the sleeves of the shirt underneath so when she gripped me again she could feel my skin. It seemed to work, and as she closed her eyes her fingers dug into my flesh.

I almost cried out myself.

Isabella stopped yelling, though her face was still red with exertion, and her breaths were short and quick. Distracted by a noise behind me, I looked over my shoulder to find Garrett returning, and at the same time Jasper seemed to be escaping from the scene all together. I yelled out for him, but he disappeared out the door and did not return.

_Coward._

I turned my attention back to Garrett and the woman who walked in with him. She was older and careworn – around the same age as my mother would have been if she had lived so long. The woman – Kate, I assumed – pushed around Garrett in a very no-nonsense way and headed immediately for Isabella. I tensed as I realized I did not know this woman, nor did I have any reason to trust her. She had been in the service of the Volturi family for many years. What if she was loyal to Aro's kingdom? What if she has heard of the fall of Volterra and would consider taking it out on Isabella or our child?

"Well, look at you," Kate said softly as Isabella's moans died down for a moment. I watched my wife's eyes open wide as she stared at the woman who approached us.

"Kate!" she exclaimed. Her hand reached out, and I forced myself to let this strange woman wrap my wife's fingers in her own. At least it was obvious Isabella knew her.

"I have heard so much of what became of you," Kate told her. "I was not sure what to believe, but we will have to talk of that later. First, we need to see how soon this baby is going to be here."

"Yes," Isabella choked out as her body shook with another spasm.

"Are there many minutes between pains?" Kate asked. After a moment of silence, I realized she was asking _me_.

"What?" I replied.

"How far apart are her pains?"

"Um…well…she's been crying since I got here."

"All the time, or does she stop for a while?"

"She stops."

"For how long?"

"I have no idea!" I snapped back.

She woman took a long deep breath, glared at me, and then turned to my wife.

"Isabella?"

"A minute or two," Isabella moaned. The sweat was back on her brow again, though I had just wiped it away. "No more than that."

"Let's see how you are doing then."

To my horror, the woman reached down and began to lift my wife's skirts.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled at her as I slapped her hand away.

She backed off, her eyes widened for a brief moment, and then they calmed and settled into…amusement? Her lips pursed, and she shook her head slightly.

"King Edward," Kate said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Do you think this child is going to come out _through_ her dress?"

I looked to Isabella on the ground, thought of just where I had to be in order to _put_ a child inside of her in the first place, and then considered how well _that_ act would have worked if her clothing had remained in place. I felt my mouth open and close a couple of times, but no sound came out. Apparently, Kate took my lack of response for an answer.

"Then you realize we must remove her dress."

I did not know what to say. At this point, Garrett had managed to follow Jasper's lead and had disappeared from the room without my knowledge, and I was left alone with my laboring wife and a woman who looked at me as if I was a fool.

Perhaps I was.

"King Edward," the handmaid said, and I heard a strangely familiar quality to her tone of voice. "I know this will be…unusual for you, but I need you to promise me something."

"Promise you?" I repeated, confused. "Promise you _what_?"

"You want to help Isabella, do you not? You want to see your child come into this world alive and healthy?"

"Of course I do!" I snapped.

"Then promise me something," she replied.

I could only nod slightly.

"You are going to listen to me," she said, "and do everything I tell you to do without question. If you hesitate, it could be dangerous for Isabella and the baby."

Whether that be the case or not, I knew one thing for sure – my wife was in pain, and I had no idea how to help her. I was left with little choice and no time ask for the advice of others or make other arrangements.

"Anything you say," I agreed as I held Isabella's hand to my chest.

Kate looked me over before nodding, apparently satisfied with my answer. I realized then what felt so familiar – she sounded like Esme had when I was young and being scolded. While I considered this, she removed Isabella's clothing almost entirely, leaving her in nothing but the shift that had been underneath her dress. Even that article was raised up to Isabella's waist and tucked into itself so it would stay in place.

Kate then coaxed Isabella onto her back, and she gently pushed my wife's legs apart and peered at her. I felt a little sick as she reached in with her hand and focused my attention on my wife's face, pushing the loose strands of hair from her sweaty forehead and kissing her on her temple.

"She is close," Kate confirmed as Isabella fought through another pain. "I can feel the babe's head."

His _head_? Truly?

I tried to peer over Isabella's knee to see what there was to be seen, but Kate pushed at my shoulder and told me to rise. She also stood, and her hands reached for Isabella's and then pulled her upright until she balanced on the balls of her feet and her legs spread apart.

Isabella's cries became louder almost immediately.

"She will need to hold on to you," Kate said. Her voice remained quiet and certain, which was the exact opposite of how Isabella sounded and how I felt.

"Why is she in more pain?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted the answer.

"The baby is close," Kate told me. "When Isabella was lying down, it kept the baby from pushing against the right place to come out. Getting her on her feet will help bring forth the child faster. Trust me."

I was not sure I could, but I also had little choice in the matter. I nodded, and Kate gave me a half smile.

"And give me your shirt."

I pulled off my shirt and quickly handed it to Kate before I knelt behind Isabella. I wrapped my arms underneath hers and up around her shoulders – holding her upright as she leaned forward and listened to Kate's instructions. Her hands held my arms, and again her fingernails dug into my skin. I would have complained, but it was then Isabella let out a long wail.

"Push!"

And another.

"Push!"

And another.

My back and chest were covered in sweat just from the act of holding my wife up on her feet. My arms ached as if I had remained in battle for a day and a night. I could have sworn the whole ordeal lasted for hours, though Kate assured me later it had not. Just as I was about to come to the conclusion that I was not strong enough for this, Isabella let out a final, shuddering cry and went limp against me.

A moment later, I heard another, weaker cry.

"Lay her down," Kate said quietly.

I complied immediately, and lay Isabella softly onto the straw of the cell floor. I felt as though I was being torn in two – trying to decide if I should check first on my wife or on my child. Kneeling on the straw, I could see Kate with the squirming thing in her arms, and it seemed to me like there was an awful lot of blood.

"Edward?" Isabella croaked.

I dropped down next to her and held my wife close to me as I stared down at the child in Kate's arms. As I took in the tiny form with my eyes, I felt my chest tighten up and tears begin to well. For a moment I could not speak, but then my wife implored me with news of our child.

"You gave me a son, Isabella," I whispered against the side of her face. "A beautiful, strong son. Can you feel him?"

Kate rose up on her knees and held the baby out to me, already wrapped in my shirt. I took him in my arms, instantly frightened I would hold him too hard or drop him but also unable to stop myself from holding him first to me and then to place him on Isabella's chest. My voice broke, and I looked to her eyes and saw that they were also shimmering with tears. Warm, wet skin touched my cheek as I held the baby to her.

"A boy?" she whispered, and her eyes opened to look into his face. Tears continued to pour from her eyes, but I was quite sure they were no longer from pain. I felt my breath finally come easily to me again as I watched my wife's eyes take in our son.

My heir.

His tiny eyes screwed shut as he opened his mouth to cry out his protest of being removed from the warm, comfortable place he had spent the first part of his existence. Isabella immediately brushed her fingertip over his cheek and told him not to worry – that his daddy had made it in time and no one would take him away.

I closed my own eyes at her words, afraid to learn what had befallen her since she had been taken from me on the road. I knew at some point I would have to hear her story, though I was not sure if I could listen without losing whatever was left of my sanity.

"They cannot hurt you, little one," I said, speaking both to my son and my wife. "They are all gone now."

"Gone?" Isabella whispered.

"All of them," I assured her.

"Jessica….she is…?"

"Dead," I replied softly. I heard Isabella sigh in relief, and I saw her grip tighten on our son.

"Little Edward," she whispered, and I could not stop my smile.

"Little Edward, yes."

Kate found Isabella a clean dress and a fresh blanket for the tiny prince. She held our son while I helped Isabella change into the new clothes. Once Kate let Garrett know it was now "safe" to return, Jasper and Emmet came back into the room along with him, and Isabella looked up to him and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice nearly reverent.

Garrett bowed slightly, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I looked between them both, and wondered just what all had transpired in the dark cell at the bottom level of Masen Castle.

Isabella must have noticed my tension, for she moved slightly closer to me and placed her hand on my arm. I moved my eyes back to her and raised a brow, questioning.

"If it had not been for him…" Her voice trailed off, and I felt my body tense again as I imagined everything that could have happened to her.

"Did James touch you?" I asked. I did not want to know.

I needed to know.

"James?" Isabella's eyes tightened in confusion. "Sir James? I have not seen him. Why did you ask that of me?"

"Never mind," I said as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and brought her against my chest. "It does not matter now."

Her hand touched the side of my face.

"You are hurt." Her fingers traced just outside of the cut near my temple.

"I am fine," I told her.

"James?" she inquired, and I wondered how she could be so intuitive.

I shrugged and glanced off to the side.

"He will not have the opportunity to do it again,' I said simply. "I am only glad the words he spoke were false."

Isabella tilted her head up and looked to my side to where Garrett and Jasper stood near the door.

"If it were not for Garrett, I do not know what would have happened," she said softly. I nodded, imagining in my mind how Mother's cousin must have placed himself between my wife and danger.

Then Isabella began to speak again.

"When he hit me…"

For a moment, my mind went blank with fury. I heard nothing else she said, for the vision that had been in my head had just changed drastically. I turned to Garrett, my eyes narrowed and deadly.

"You laid a hand on my wife?" I growled through clenched teeth. My fingers gripped the hilt of my sword as I turned and started to step towards him.

Garrett lowered his head and began to speak quickly.

"I had to do something, Sire! They would have harmed her, and I could not give away my position _and_ keep her safe! I did not harm her, I swear-"

"Silence!" I yelled. "I asked you a simple question – did you or did you not lay a hand on my wife?"

"Edward…" I felt her warm hand against my cheek and immediately felt myself soften to her. "He had to…to save me."

Our eyes met, and I felt once again the overwhelming sensations flow through my body. She was here with me again – really, truly here. I had not lost her, and I did manage to protect her, even if it was not how I would have originally imagined.

Garrett took another step back, and I saw Jasper move to stand between us, but his back was to me. I heard Isabella's plea again – that he only touched her in order to save her. I swallowed hard and gave into the pressure from my wife's hand as she turned me to face her.

"He saved me." Her tone was definitive and final.

I nodded in response. Now that my focus was back on her, my thoughts followed and Garrett was forgotten for now.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired,' she said quietly.

Without another word, I bent to pick Isabella up into my arms, stopping only long enough to have Kate hand our son back into his mother's arms before I carried them both to the bedroom – the same place Isabella and I spent the first night of our marriage.

With one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other curved under her arm, I held my wife and my son close. The babe's eyes were closed, and he seemed to sleep peacefully, though every few minutes his face would scrunch up as if in discomfort. It lasted but a moment, and his tiny eyelids would smooth out, and his mouth would move in quick sucking motions.

Every time he moved, made a sound, or even took a breath, I felt my heart reach out for him. He was so very tiny, and I knew he had come earlier than he was meant to. I feared for him, though I would not mention it to Isabella. It would only cause her to worry, and there would be nothing she could do. A fleeting memory of a messenger who came to tell me Bree had birthed a daughter, followed only two days later with another one to say the babe had perished crossed my mind. I had never seen the child, though I did go to Bree and helped her as much as I could. I had been just barely a man myself and knew nothing more than to offer her gold for her troubles.

Now that I looked upon my son – a child created from both Isabella and myself – I realized how truly hard and calloused I must have seemed to the Duke's daughter. I wondered if she had bestowed even a fraction of the love I wanted to give to this child on the daughter who did not live. It saddened me, and I vowed to myself to find Bree and do right by her, even if it was far too late to truly make amends.

I kissed the top of Isabella's head, and she tilted her face to mine.

"He is so small," she remarked.

"He is."

"He seems so fragile in my arms."

"No," I disagreed, "he is strong. You can tell by how loud he cries."

Isabella held in a laugh so as not to wake him.

"I love him already," she said softly. "I did before he was even born, but especially now that I have seen him."

"I understand."

"Do you?" she asked as she looked quizzically into my face. I responded with my eyes, and after a moment she nodded. "Yes, you do."

"I love you," I reminded her. "How could I not love the child you bore me?"

"I love you, too," she responded. She looked back to the babe who now slept peacefully in her arms. "I have two Edwards to love now."

My grip on her tightened again, both at the sound of her words and at the remembrance of how differently it could have been if I had not been here in time, or if our people had not come out of their farms to fight for their queen.

"I thought I might never see you again," I said quietly. Isabella turned her head up to look at me, and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"She said…she said she would have me killed as soon as the baby was born." Isabella's arms were around little Edward, but she pushed her shoulder against my body, and I tightened my grip on her in response. "When I started feeling pains…I knew he was coming, and I was so afraid…"

Her tears flowed freely, and I held her as close as I dared. A moment later, the babe awoke and protested the movement. Isabella immediately began to coo at him, and I shifted a little and helped her lower one side of her gown and allow the babe to nurse. He calmed immediately, and as he relaxed I felt my wife relax in my grip as well.

"Never again," I told her. "Volterra is no more. You are safe now."

"What of those who live there?" Isabella asked.

"What of them?"

Isabella hesitated before she responded.

"Aro was…unkind to the people of LaPush after their lands fell into his hands. What will now happen to the people of Volterra?"

"There are no more people of Volterra," I replied. When Isabella looked up at me with a shocked expression, I shook my head and clarified. "They are not all dead – they are now people of Forks. I would not be cruel to those who were simply misfortunate enough to have their family's farm in a certain location."

She nodded and lay her head back down on my shoulder to watch our son as he squirmed slightly in her arms.

"He is beautiful," she whispered as his eyes closed and he continued to suck even though he appeared to have fallen back asleep. "He looks just like you."

"Hmm," I hummed as I looked him over. There were similarities that were obvious – his eyes and the shape of his lips, but his nose was the same as hers, and he did not have enough hair to determine what color it might be. "I see his mother in him as well."

Isabella's eyelids fluttered closed as she lifted our son from her breast and placed him against the other. As the babe continued his meal, her eyelids grew heavier.

"Sleep, my wife," I whispered as I pressed my lips against the skin below her ear. "I have you, and you are safe."

She did not even remain awake long enough to respond.

…

We spent several days in Masen Castle and were joined by Esme and Alice on the third day. At that time, I returned back to the ruins that were once Volterra to look over my new lands. Where there had once been a fine castle with its many surrounding buildings, there was now nothing but rubble, scorched earth, and six halberds thrust into the ground, each topped with the ghoulish head of Aro and his family members.

There were still two questions which bothered me greatly. The first quandary had to do with the whereabouts of Sir Riley and the men who had participated in the killing of my parents. Of the four of them who taught me so much as a young child, one was not yet discovered. Alec was killed by Jasper, Demetri had been killed in the forests of Forks by Seth, and Stefan's body was located near Felix – both apparently killed by stones from the castle walls as they fell. Vladimir was still nowhere to be found. The other question looming in my mind was the reason behind the almost complete destruction of the east tower of my ancestral home. No one seemed to know anything of it.

"Who is this?" I asked as I gestured towards a man and woman who sat with their heads lowered on the ground.

"They approached the castle earlier this morning," the guard said. "They could not account for themselves."

"Could not account for themselves?" I scoffed. "Who are you, man?"

"We came from the south," the man said as he lifted his face to glance at me. He quickly dropped his eyes. "Are…are you King Edward?"

"I am."

"We heard of the fall of King Aro," he told me, "and came to pay our respects and offer our lands to you."

"I do not want your lands," I said. I saw the woman flinch and a small noise escaped her mouth. When I looked at her, I could see her hands were trembling, and for a moment she reminded me of Isabella when she first came to Forks. I wondered why she was afraid, considered my words, and tried to think of how they might have been taken.

I dropped to one knee in front of the woman and looked closely at her. Her hair was long and brown and tied in a knot at the back of her neck. She was close to Esme in age, and her eyes were a lighter color of brown than Isabella's.

"Your lands are your own," I told her. "As your King, I only expect a portion of your yield. It will be a fair portion and go to serve the rest of Forks."

She glanced at me but quickly lowered her eyes again.

"Yes, my King," she whispered.

She did not believe me.

"Good woman," I said as I reach out to touch her hand. "I speak to you with truth."

"Of course, Sire," she replied. Her face heated in blush, and again I thought of my wife.

"Our farm…It no longer yields enough," her husband said gruffly.

"Why is this?" I asked.

"That's what he has been going on about," the guard said. "He claims he can't pay tribute to his new king."

"Explain," I said, keeping my voice soft.

"King Aro…he…he destroyed our crops."

"Why would he do this?"

"He said we were traitors."

"And were you?"

The man's eyes met mine, and this time they did not waver.

"I do not think giving food to those who need it is treason, no Sire."

I chuckled.

"Who did you feed?"

"I am the one who did it!" the woman suddenly exclaimed. "It was not Alistair!"

"Hush, Maggie," he said. "The woman doesn't know what she says. I am responsible for her."

"Yes," I agreed, "you are."

My attention went back to the woman.

"Who did you feed?"

She looked from me to her husband before her shoulders slumped and she admitted to helping five refugees as they fled Volterra to Portland. Aro had apparently deemed them supporters of Seattle's efforts to feed LaPush.

"And this is the reason you cannot provide me with tribute?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Then your tribute is deferred." I stood and brushed the dust from my trousers before offering Maggie my hand and helping her to her feet.

"Deferred?" Alistair's eyes narrowed. "I do not understand."

"I will expect tribute next year," I clarified. "Is there anything else you need? I must return to Masen."

The apparently astonished couple continued to stare at me as I mounted Volvo and headed away from Volterra. I had dealt with a dozen such issues since arriving and left Jasper to deal with any remaining problems with the new subjects of Forks. As I rode off, I thought of my wife and the people who were now our responsibility, and I smiled.

…

"These are beautiful," Isabella said as Alice handed her another cartload of gifts brought from Forks residents to Masen Castle. There was a bright red robe for little Prince Edward, or _Eddie_ as Alice and Esme had begun to call him, much to my dismay, as well as dresses for Isabella. Most of the gifts were obviously for the Kingdom's new prince, though he did not seem to care for such things. He actually only seemed happy when he was at his mother's breast.

Well…and sometimes when I held him and rocked him slowly back and forth.

Alice and Esme gathered up many of the gifts and began to prepare for our short journey back to Forks Castle. We had been in Masen a week and needed to return to our own palace.

"I have no idea what made you think bringing all these things here just to take them back home again was a good idea."

"They are gifts from your subjects, Edward," my adopted mother chastised. "Cherish them, and I do not think I need to tell you why."

I nodded, unable to argue with her words. Were it not for my people's love of their queen, my situation would be drastically different. I could not even allow myself to consider exactly how.

"Is everything else ready to go?" Isabella asked as she came out of the bedroom. Prince Edward let out one half-hearted cry before he gave up and snuggled into the crook of his mother's arm.

"I believe that is it," Esme said. "Alice and Jasper have already left."

"Are they going back to Whitlock?" Isabella asked.

"No, they will return to Forks first," I informed her.

"Good, I did not get the chance to thank Alice for all her help. I would not have managed through these first few days of motherhood without her and you, too, Esme."

Esme laughed and wrapped her arms around Isabella's shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"I am sure you would have survived," Esme said. "But I am happy I could help."

The women embraced, and Esme left in her own carriage with Garrett and Kate. Isabella carried Prince Edward in her arms and followed me as I took one last look around my parents' home.

"I wish I knew why they did this," I said for the tenth time in the past day. No one who lived seemed to have any idea for what Aro sought or why he would tear apart the entire tower. It was where the four men who must have worked for him lived when they were there, but what benefit could tearing their quarters apart be to Aro?

Perhaps we would never know.

"Will you hold him?" Isabella said as she held our son out to me.

I took him from her as she bent down to remove a bit of rubble stuck in her shoe. She held her hands out to take him back, but I turned away, holding him against my cheek and inhaling slowly. The scent of him was calming, and I found having him in our rooms helped me sleep these past few days. Isabella looked at me sideways and smashed her lips together to keep from laughing at me. I feigned anger and walked a little ways towards the castle wall and the debris that was once the tower.

"Between you, his aunt, and his grandmother," I told her, "I have barely touched him since yesterday."

Isabella could not argue but stood at my side and looked over the piles of broken furniture, stone, and wood across the ground. I was about to relinquish little Edward when I saw Isabella's eyes narrow just before she took several quick steps forward and bent down.

When she stood again, her hand held an intricately carved bowl.

"Look at this!" she called out as she turned it around in her hands. "Is it familiar to you?"

"It does look like the one you brought with you when you came to Forks," I acknowledged. "The way all the wood pieces fit together is amazing."

"I wonder if this one is like the one I have," she said softly as she turned the bowl upside down. Pushing with her thumb, she slid one of the short rectangular pieces on the bottom of the bowl to one side, revealing a hole.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"I found it on accident," she said. "I dropped my bowl, and a piece fell out. I thought it was broken, but when I put the piece back I realized is had been made for such."

She tilted the bowl to the side, and we both heard and saw the movement of something inside the hole at the bottom.

"Oh!" Isabella suddenly exclaimed. "There is something inside of this one!"

Her slender fingers reached inside the small cavity and pulled out a piece of parchment. It was old and crumbled, but the red seal in wax was still obviously the seal of Volterra. I held out my hand and Isabella gave it to me.

_VR-_

_Duke Edward has refused the betrothal. It is time to move against them. Once you have disposed of them both, his heir can be raised here. The forests around the castle will fall into my hands; it will just take a little longer to get the reward you four have earned._

_-KA_

Despite the cryptic qualities of the brief note, it was still clear to me. The note was to Vladimir of Romania, one of the men who had mentored and raised me, and it had come from King Aro. Even with the broken seal, this was enough evidence to have brought before a council of royals. This would have been enough to have even a King tried for his actions.

And that is when I knew for what Aro had searched.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

And one…two…three… AWWWWWW! They had a baby!

So, Edward gets a bit more of a glimpse into what started all this. Wow…who knew betrothal was so important? Seems there is still a bit more to it, huh? ;)

Ah...the bowl was important!

Next chapter will be the last one before the epi!

The stories for both Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief and Mal & Leo's HEA are complete! Donate to get your copy!

http : / / mostlyalurker . blogspot . com / 2011 / 08 / mal-leo-need-your-help-for-their-hea . html - Outtake from Offside

http : / / texasfires . ysar . info /

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	38. Peacefully Exist

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Hey there! Glad to see a few people are still here with me as this little story winds down. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I won't bore ya here – I'll just see ya at the bottom.

Thanks to DK for beta reading!

**She was glorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Peacefully Exist**

The next few days flew by in comparison to the last. My family was safe, and those who had threatened us were practically eliminated. I would deal with the two remaining perpetrators in this plot against me and my family – a plot that had apparently gone on for decades – when that time came to pass. Though it was still on my mind, it did not consume me as it once had. Between my wife and my child, I was at peace for the first time since my own childhood.

The way Isabella took to motherhood astonished me. It was as if she was simply born for the role. Where I felt awkward those first few days with my newborn son, she held him, cooed at him, and calmed him almost instantly. I strived to soothe him as well as she did, but I lacked one primary advantage when it came to ceasing Prince Edward's cries – milk.

I was actually beginning to get a little jealous of the amount of contact between the lad and my wife's full breasts, especially since Esme informed me I was not to touch Isabella or attempt to lie with her again for many weeks.

Weeks.

I felt as though I had been sent to the stocks. Actually, that option might have been more comfortable. If I had not been so exhausted from having the child wake us both up in the middle of every night, I would have been more distressed over it. As it were, Isabella and I were both equally exhausted after caring for our little one throughout the nights. Not that either of us would have had it any other way – we insisted on keeping him with us each night, though Esme often suggested letting another care for him so we could sleep. I would not have it, and dealing with the interruptions was a small price to pay to keep him close.

Besides, I still slept better than I ever had in my entire adult life.

Isabella was near me – warm and invitingly close to me, even if we were mandated to nothing more than holding each other and sleeping. My son was in the room with us, my people were increasingly content, and their security was established. My most trusted soldiers made sure of it.

A handful of guards, organized by Seth, began to make regular patrols between Forks, Masen, and the lands formerly known as Volterra, which the people now simply referred to as _South Forks_. There were very few actual skirmishes that still occurred after the fall of Aro and his family, but there were still a few supporters who attempted to hide out in the forests and ambush my guards as they traveled. I wanted to be sure the new citizens of Forks felt safe to travels the roads.

And travel they did.

It seemed like every day dozens of serfs showed up at the castle gates to pay tribute either to their new king or to the infant prince. The child seemed to have collected enough clothing by the second week of life to allow him to never wear the same thing twice as long as he did not outgrow it first.

Isabella's fame also grew, and as she dutifully received the praises from her people and recognized the part in which she played during the war, it seemed to weigh heavily on her when she discovered the number of serfs who had died fighting for her. She made it her personal mission to make sure every family was compensated for their losses and even organized herself a team of widows to distribute winter supplies to those families whose fathers and sons had perished defeating Volterra. She also helped those who had been of Volterra and were now within our borders. So many of them had been abused by Aro's rule, and Isabella seemed to think it her duty to restore their faith in royalty.

She succeeded.

"I do not understand," Isabella said as she shifted in the throne she now occupied. She turned to face me better as another of our subjects left their tribute and returned to their own lands. "Aro took more from them than was necessary, and when we try to lower their tribute, they still bring more than they must."

I smiled, knowing that she already had the answer in her head; she just could not bring herself to accept it as truth.

"You are worth it," I reminded her. "They know that. They also hope you will remember them if they fall into need."

"How can I remember so many?"

"You remember more than I."

Isabella met my gaze and pursed her lips.

"You are lucky to remember your son's name at times!"

I laughed, knowing she referred to the previous day when I had called for one of the hunting dogs, and when he had returned to my heel, I had patted his head and accidently called him Eddie.

"I should go check on Emily's pups." I stood and reached for my cloak, for the air had turned wintery cold again.

"I will check on Eddie," my wife said as she wrapped her hand around my arm.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"That is not a fitting name for a prince," I commented – again. It was contagious, however, and I found myself using the name more often than not.

"It suits him," Isabella said with a shrug. She kissed my cheek and made her way up the back stairs to tend to our son.

I smiled to myself as I thought of them both and realized he was now about a month old. I tried to count back the days since his birth in the now sealed-up dungeons of Masen Castle. After the third night Isabella woke up from nightmares about the place, it was the only thing I could think to do that made any difference. If nothing else, she slept better afterwards, and it had been more than a week since she woke up crying.

A full thirty four days since my heir was born. I selfishly wondered if Isabella was still recovering from birth, or if I might try to pursue her more physical affections once again. Esme had warned me to leave her be until she pursued me, but knowing my wife, I could wait for years before such a thing occurred. Throughout our marriage, she had summoned up the courage to initial physical love between us exactly three times.

And she blushed every time she did so.

Beautifully, demurely seductive was my wife.

She was glorious.

I walked outside, through the marketplace, and towards the stables and dog run. Before I managed to reach any of the structures, I was hailed by Seth. I turned to walk to him where he stood on the road with a handful of other men.

"Look what I found," Seth said as he hauled Sir Riley out from behind the other guards. "He was creeping up behind Masen Castle just as I was leaving."

I glanced over at him, looked into his eyes, and felt more pity for him than I might have expected. He was going to die, and he knew it. There was nothing that he or anyone else could say to change that. However, knowing my wife and son were healthy and warm inside my bedchambers, what happened to this wretch seemed much less important to me than it would have before the war.

"Kill him," I said with a shrug.

"I assumed as much," Seth said with a nod, "but I think we need to check out the area south of Masen, first."

Seth and the other two guards proceeded to tell me how Sir Riley was not alone when he approached Masen Castle, but was with two other men – both calloused and dirty worker-types, one of which was killed as he tried to flee. The other nearly escaped, and was killed far enough into the woods that my men had found a path nearly wide enough to be a road. The entrance to it was hidden behind the trees to the south of the castle.

Intrigued by Seth's tale of Sir Riley's accomplices, I sent a messenger back to Isabella to let her know of my parting, and we left for Masen immediately with Riley still our prisoner. He was not forthcoming with any information during the journey, but I could see he became more and more agitated as we reached and then passed Masen Castle and headed into the forest just past it.

There was in fact a road there, just beyond the first line of trees. It had not been there when I was a child, or even later in my life. It must have been built after Aro took over Masen lands after the first war. Sir Riley was secured to a tree and left with a guard as the rest of us continued on.

We followed the road cautiously. After only a few minutes of walking, we began to hear the sounds of men working and talking. We left our horses and moved with more stealth through the trees until we came to a clearing near a hillside. There were four men, one of which was obviously in charge. He stood at the entrance to a cave in the side of the hill near a group of rocks. I knew him as soon as I heard his gruff voice and strange intonation that showed him to be from a land far away.

"Move, you dogs!" Vladimir of Romania commanded the handful of workers who exited the shaft with sacks on their backs. "Do you think I want to wait for you all day?"

The dark haired, stocky man waved a cane around when he wasn't leaning against it. Though I recognized him right away, he had changed much in the years since I had last seen him. His hair was still dark, but thinner, and his beard was speckled with grey.

The three men he yelled at were younger and scruffy – definitely the kind of men who were used to doing hard labor. They took turns going inside the small cave as Vlad verbally assaulted them to move faster. Soon after one man went into the dark recesses, he came back out carrying a sack. There was a good sized collection of similar, bulky bags lying in a stack on the back of a cart hooked up to a mule.

"How many are left?" Vlad barked at one of the men.

"Maybe fifteen," he replied as he added another bag to the pile.

"Good!" He turned and looked towards the woods where we crouched behind trees. "Sir Riley should have been back by now. We do not have time to wait for him, though. If he has been discovered, it is our gain, yes?"

The men laughed darkly.

"We will leave as soon as the cart is loaded."

He began to hobble across the grass toward the cart, and Seth looked to me with a nod. I signaled the other men with us, and we ambushed the lot of them. They were unarmed and easily subdued by the small handful of soldiers accompanying me. Within only a few minutes they all had their hands bound behind their backs. Seth lined them all up next to the cart as I pulled one of the bags closer to me. When I reached inside the bag, I felt cool stone against my fingers. I slipped my hand out, and the sun caught the stones lying in my palm, causing them to sparkle in deep yellow.

"Gold!" Seth said, astonished. "Right there and nearly in sight of the castle! Did you know it was here?"

"I had no idea," I replied as all the pieces of the puzzle slowly dropped into place. This was the reason why Aro was so bent on marrying me to Jessica to the point of war. He wanted Masen lands for the gold within the southern hills. Once he had control of the castle, he had to locate the one piece of evidence that would prove his guilt in case anyone else discovered the secret. If it was found and he was implicated, the royals would have demanded the lands – and also the gold – be returned to me.

But how would Aro have ever found such a thing in the foothills of my father's castle?

I turned to Vladimir and gazed upon his face with narrowed eyes.

"You are the one who found it," I accused. His eyes answered me when his mouth would not. "You could not take it for yourself because it was found in Masen land, so you struck a deal with Aro."

He scowled and looked away from me in guilt. I laughed without humor, shook my head, ordered his execution, and headed back home. Once I returned to Forks Castle, I went immediately to my own chambers to seek out my wife and son. When I told Isabella what we had discovered, she also understood immediately.

"Jessica wanted you," Isabella said with a nod, "but Aro wanted the lands around Masen for their gold. Once he had the lands, he no longer needed you, but she still expected to be the Queen of Forks."

"With her brothers ahead of her, she would never be more than a princess in Volterra," I said with a nod.

"She wanted you," Isabella argued. "Not just the title."

"Then she wasted her life," I said simply. "Even if I had not found you and fell in love with you, I would never have agreed to her as a wife."

Isabella's hand ran over my cheek, and her fingertips scratched at the stubble there.

"Not that I could have blamed her for wanting you," my wife whispered. "You are quite the catch."

"So you admit you only want me for me titles?" I teased.

"I am fairly certain there are more days I wished you did not carry such titles than days I was glad of them."

"I would have to agree."

I brought my lips slowly to hers as I tried to remember exactly how many days it had been since Little Edward had been born. Had it been enough time?

"Do you think…" I paused for a moment as she pressed her lips more firmly to mine own, effectively silencing me until I could manage to separate us again. "Do you think you are…ready?"

"Yes," she whispered huskily, "most definitely. But Eddie is asleep in our bed, and I do not think I would feel right if we were to…um…"

Her cheeks turned crimson as she ducked her head against my shoulder.

"Not with him here," she added, her voice still low.

I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her face to look at me.

"Now that you mention it," I said as I pecked at her lips again, "there is something I have been meaning to do for quite some time now."

"What is that?" Isabella asked.

I did not answer her, but quickly found Samantha to watch over Little Edward as I took my wife's hand and led her down the back staircase to the Great Hall. I checked around the room quickly, but as I suspected, it was completely empty at this time of night. Still, I would not wish to be interrupted, so I instructed Isabella to stay where she was as I went to the doors and informed the guards that no one was to enter, for any reason.

Returning to my wife's side quickly, I reached for her hands and brought our bodies close together. I could see the slight confusion in her eyes as our bodies touched, but she still melted against me as I took her face in my hands and kissed her deeply. My hands found their favorite places – her arms, her shoulders, her breasts – and then came back up to cup her jaw once more. My thumbs brushed over her cheekbones as I finally broke our kiss and dropped my hands to lace together with her fingers.

Isabella licked her lips as we parted, and I gave her a half smile and a raise of my eyebrow. Her cheeks tinged red as her eyes dropped down to the ground, and her fingers tightened around mine. Before she had a chance to say anything I turned around, still holding on to Isabella's hand, and sat down on the throne of Forks. I raised my eyebrows at her again and gave her a big smile as I pulled her to stand between my knees.

"I told you I would take you here one day."

"Edward…" her voice trailed off as she looked over her shoulder.

"No one will disturb us."

"I thought…I thought you were jesting," she said quietly. Her eyes looked down to our joined hands. "We cannot…not here…"

I brought her hands up to my lips and placed tiny kisses against her knuckles. Then I took one of her hands in mine, pushed up the sleeve of her dress, and slowly kissed up her arm until I reached the crook of her elbow. I let my tongue dart out, tasting her skin as I listened for her breathing to increase.

It did.

I placed my hands on her lower back and brought her a little closer, dipped down to bring my lips against the place where her navel was hidden my her dress. I kissed the spot and then ran my hands up her sides. My eyes finally met hers again as my hands covered her breasts and gently caressed them through the fabric.

"We can," I insisted.

"Someone could come in."

"They will not."

"They _could_."

I pulled her closer again and dropped my hands low enough to gather the ends of her skirts. I lifted them enough to touch her bare leg before her hands stilled me.

"Edward…if someone saw us…"

"Leave it on, then," I suggested, determined to have my way with her. My fingers danced over the skin of her leg as she relented, and my hands worked their way up the back of her calves and then to her thighs. She moaned softly in the back of her throat, and I knew there was no way she would deny me.

Isabella's fingers tangled in my hair as I continued my pursuit up her legs. My fingers finally reached the place they sought, and I could feel her warm, wet, and inviting flesh on my fingertips. As I touched the small bit of flesh at the top of her folds, I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked to her quickly, making sure her change in tone was due to pleasure and not discomfort. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly as her chest rose and fell more rapidly with her breathing.

She was incredible.

My fingers slid over her flesh, teasing and stroking her until I felt more moisture against my hand. I wrapped my other arm around her backside, pulled her close, and slowly inserted a finger inside of her. My thumb rubbed against her rhythmically – matching pace with the tiny movements of her hips until sweat appeared on her brow and she leaned hard against me.

"Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" I replied as I slowed my movements, and she groaned.

"I need you…inside me…please, Edward."

As if I would ever deny her such a request.

I shifted back in the throne enough to lean against the back and give Isabella room to join me in the oversized seat. Quickly, I untied the drawstring on my trousers and released my turgid flesh. I held it in my hand and looked into my wife's eyes as I stroked myself slowly. Her throat bobbed up and down, and I could feel her excitement growing at the sight of me ready to take her and make her mine again.

Isabella's fingers gripped my arms as she placed first one knee and then the other on either side of my thighs. I moved the fabric of her skirts out of the way and helped position her over my hardened flesh. She gasped as our bodies met, and I looked up into her eyes to make sure she was all right. It had been so very long since we had come together, and my body and soul ached for her. Still, if it caused her any pain, I would not touch her.

Her eyes and a slight nod told me all was well, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So beautiful," I whispered as I looked into her eyes.

Very, very slowly, she began to lower herself over me. As the warmth of her body encompassed mine, I felt an incredible sense of belonging…of comfort…of _rightness_. I knew when I looked to my wife that she felt it, too.

Isabella moaned as we merged as one, and her eyes closed as she came to rest with me completely inside of her. I held her hips underneath her dress and angled myself backwards a bit more. The throne was not completely comfortable on my rear, but I barely noticed. I was far more interested in the tight channel of my wife's body and the seductive way her breasts moved underneath the bodice of her dress.

I brought myself into a better sitting position as Isabella began to move up and down over me. My hands found her breasts and I lifted them up through the material. I could feel how much heavier they were, not just larger. I moaned and placed my lips over where her nipples were hidden – moving quickly from one to the other and blowing hot air against them.

Isabella shuddered and began to move faster against me, bringing forth more groans from us both. Leaning back again, I arched my body to meet her movements as she began to pick up speed. My hands reached up and twisted my fingers through her hair as she rode on top of me. With her nails digging into the top of my shoulders, I could hear the subtle sounds in her throat which always informed me of her impending pleasure. I closed my eyes because the sight of her above me with her head tilted back was just too much. My hands moved up her thighs, under her dress, and I wished I had taken the time to completely remove her clothing.

_Next time…oh yes, there would be a next time…_

Just the thought made my muscles clench, and I had to try to breathe slower to control myself. Words still spilled from my mouth, unbidden.

"Isabella…oh, my wife…I love you…so much…"

"Edward!" she cried out and seemed about to say something else, but her words turned into unintelligible grunts as she rocked faster against me and wrapped her arms tightly around my head. She called out again, and I felt her tense around me. The sensation was all I needed to release the tension inside of me, and I felt my thighs tremble as the wave of pleasure swept over me.

With my face buried against her chest, I cried out her name again and again as I tilted my hips to meet her. I felt my seed travel up and into her, and I silently thanked God for what He had already given me.

If he wanted to grant me more, I would not argue with Him.

I continued to push up against her even as my body relaxed against the back of the throne. I looked up into her eyes and saw her looking down at me with a slight smile on her lips and her teeth firmly planted in her lower lip. She rocked forward once more and sighed.

I could not take my eyes off of her as I moved her back off of my lap, helped her smooth down her dress, and then stood before her, fastening my own trousers around me. Her hair was lying around her shoulders in haphazard strands where I had run my hands through it, her eyes were bright, and there was still a glistening sheen around her forehead.

She was glorious. I had no other word for her.

"I do not think I have told you how in awe I am of you," I whispered into Isabella's ear as we made our way up the staircase. "So beautiful and brave – you have endured so much, yet you are still my Isabella."

"I did not feel brave," she replied. "If it had not been for Little Eddie, I am not so sure I would have fared as well."

"You protected my son."

"I knew I loved him before he was even born," Isabella stated. She pushed herself up against my side. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against me as we walked.

"I was far more afraid for him than I was for myself."

"You are safe now," I reminded her as I felt her shudder from her memories. "We are all safe."

"I know," she replied.

We returned to our rooms, and Isabella blushed at Samantha's knowing look as she handed the babe back into my wife's arms. Her embarrassment was quickly forgotten as she sat down near the fire and held the little prince to her breast.

As I watched my son's mother nourish him as only she could, I began to consider my own role in the child's life. He would look to me for guidance, just as I had looked to my father and to Carlisle. He would model himself after what he saw from me, and I thought of the years I spent hell-bent on revenge in a new light. With my eyes on my family, I knew how much more important they were than anything else that had previously seemed significant, and I thought of ways I could make sure my son learned from my mistakes.

Still, I could not completely regret how I had arrived where I was, because…well, because I was here. Isabella's face was lit up with her smile as she made soft cooing noises and sang to our son, who looked up at me with his eyes wide and his mouth full of milk. His tiny hand gripped at his mother's breast and he sighed, completely content with his lot in life thus far.

I had to swallow back and blink rapidly a few times to keep myself in check.

"It is strange," I said to her as I reached out and stroked his tiny hand with my fingers, "how quickly we take to our children."

"How could I not love him when he looks so much like his father?"

"I am sure it is _your_ looks in him that make it obvious to me," I told her. "It is as obvious as when I knew about you."

"When _did_ you know about me?" she asked. She turned her eyes from the babe to look at me over her shoulder. "I mean, when did you know that you…you loved me?"

"At the tournament in Whitlock," I said without hesitation. "It was the first tournament you came to watch as my wife. When Sir Riley knocked me from my horse, and you were so upset…fawning over such a small wound. I was sitting on the bench near the entrance to the gardens, and you were in front of me, looking over my hand and worrying. I just…looked down at you and I knew…I knew I loved you."

Isabella's smile encompassed my heart as her arm wrapped around my neck. Her lips pressed against mine, and I held her body close to me.

All the years I spent preparing for my role as leader of Forks, I had thought of many things. I thought of my duty as the leader of my army, my loyalty to my family, lands, and people, as well as my responsibilities to govern those around me. It was strange that when growing up I had never considered my role as husband and father. Perhaps I thought such things would simply not matter as much as my other duties, or perhaps I just never watched carefully the relationship between Carlisle and Esme, but I knew now that there was nothing more important than the woman in my arms and the child who slept next to our bed.

It was my wife – her kindness, generosity, and loving nature – that saved my kingdom, not my sword. She showed me how caring for our people and treating them with respect was also part of my duty to Forks. She is the one who taught me that every life – no matter what their station – was important. She showed me how each and every one of them was once like the babe she birthed for me – with a mother and father to raise the child, and then later a man or a woman with a family of their own. They had brothers and sisters, aunts and cousins – just as the nobles and royals did.

In the end, they proved more important to me than any of the other royals and nobles with their own agendas and desires. Without them, I might not have the beautiful woman and healthy child in my castle. Without Isabella, they would have had no one to speak for them and make sure their needs were met. I had let them down – used them without consideration for my own gain before – and I knew I could not do that again. Each one of them could have been my wife. Each one of them could have been my child. Like my own wife, son, and children to come, each and every one of the citizens of Forks was my responsibility, and I would not disappoint them again.

And that is when I truly understood my role as the King of Forks.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Phew! He learned a little something after all, didn't he?

And some of you thought I was going to forget about the throne sex…pishaw!

That's pretty much it, folks. There will be an epilogue this weekend, and then we'll call this one over and out. It's been a long, interesting, and enlightening journey – that is for sure! I hope you had fun. I'll post up some FAQs after the epi as well.

Don't fret the conclusion of the story, though – all is not lost. I am still writing, and Tempt My Tongue, my new vamp fic, has already begun. Once UC is officially marked complete, it will post new chapters regularly.

Thanks so much for hanging in there with me! I hope it was all worth it in the end!

I have a facebook account and group now, too! Come and say hi! I've been posting questions in the story group, and it''s been quite entertaining.

http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/profile(dot)php?id=100003116778946

...

Twilighted thread:

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

I have a facebook account and group now, too!

http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/profile(dot)php?id=100003116778946

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Probably about food I love to hate and Nutella, which doesn't count as food.


	39. Epilogue  Lovingly Live

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just slurping in her saucer.

Well, this is it, folks! See you at the (gulp) end!

**She was peaceful, safe, and loved, which is all I really wanted for her.**

* * *

**Chapter 39 –Lovingly Live**

**Epilogue**

With my eyes closed, I felt the sun warm my face as I left the dense spring coverage of the forest surrounding Forks Castle. The steady thuds of Volvo's hooves against the barren trail had lulled me into complacent thought, and I had not even realized I was at the edge of the woods. When I looked ahead, I could see the very top of the wall surrounding Forks Castle through the trees. A moment later, a low bark alerted me to Emily's presence – she must have come from the field when she heard my approach.

She followed Volvo and I back to the stables and sat patiently scratching as I removed his saddle and placed him back in his stall with straw and a small sum of oats. There were few left, for the crops had not been great the previous year and I was forced to lower the tributes from farmers.

They had to feed their families first.

Emily walked at my heel as we headed out of the practice field and towards the castle. She was a little slower after this winter, and I wondered if her bones ached as Esme claimed hers did in the colder months. She certainly preferred to stay indoors over the dog run with the rest of the hunting pack. I noticed she now spurned the advances of the male dogs as well and wondered if I should start looking for another pup for breeding this summer.

Many people stopped and bowed their heads to me as we approached the Gathering Place right outside the walls and adjacent to the market. The area was designed completely by my wife and was a place where commoners and nobility alike could sit, work, and play together. There was a large open field for children to play, stone benches nearby where their parents could watch after them, and also fire pits to keep people warm and for cooking. The nobles of the court had frowned on the whole concept, but Isabella did it anyway. Once the area was complete, the commoners came first, but the nobles quickly acquiesced because it was such a nice place to be. I had also thought Isabella insane when she first mentioned it a year ago, but since then it had proven a popular place for all families to bring their children. They all played together with little fuss, regardless of their station in life.

I spotted my own children immediately.

In the field, eight-year-old Prince Edward led his new pony – a gift from Whitlock – around for the other children to see, while his young cousin Claire and brother Carlisle followed after him. Maria, who was the oldest of the group at nearly twelve years, refused to play with the youngsters – preferring to sit with Alice and Isabella on the benches as they embroidered and spoke of the Whitlock's hope for a son this time around.

"It is hard to believe with everything else that happened," Alice was saying, "that you and Edward end up with three sons, while Jasper and I have only daughters!"

"Edward says you are having a boy," Isabella said with a smile. "He has always been right about ours."

"Humph!" Alice huffed. "He always says every baby is going to be a boy!"

"He's never commented on yours before, though," Isabella pointed out. "Perhaps he will be right again."

Alice seemed to ponder this for a moment, and was about to comment when she noticed my approach.

"Little Eddie seems to enjoy his gift," I said with a smile. I had long since given up on hindering the nickname of my eldest son and heir. When you cannot win, you might as well join. "Thank you again."

"I have three ponies," Maria pointed out before Alice hushed her.

"Do not speak out of turn," Alice scolded.

"But it is only Uncle Edward," Maria protested.

"He may be your uncle, but he is also your king. Do not forget that, and always treat him with respect."

"She said nothing wrong, Alice," I told her. I quickly leaned over to kiss the forehead of my wife, quickly followed by the month old baby up on her shoulder – our third son, Liam. I turned to my oldest niece and smiled. "I have seen your ponies. They are almost as fine as the war horses your family raises. Do you ever ride the larger horses?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, and the embroidery was quickly forgotten as she went into stories of riding, watching the colts in the spring, and feeding the mares pieces of apple from her hands. We all listened to her tales for a while until Alice informed her it was time to head back home.

Isabella stood, handed Liam to me, and went to help Alice gather her sewing and the children's things into a basket, which fit neatly on top of Alice's swollen belly. She groaned in protest and rubbed at her back for a moment.

"This one better be a boy," she mumbled, "because there is no way I am going to do this again!"

Isabella stifled a laugh. When she glanced up at me I rose an eyebrow, silently reminding her how miserable she was just last season when Liam was due to be born. Before those last few weeks I would have sworn my wife never complained about a single thing a single day of her life.

Well, except maybe about her husband when he was being an ass. Thankfully that didn't happen too often these days.

Jasper gathered up his daughters, and we bid my sister's family goodbye. We would not see them again until after their next child was born, since travel was becoming difficult for Alice. Once they were off down the road, Isabella and I headed back inside to prepare for the night.

Esme was waiting for us when we entered, and she fussed over the babe for a few minutes before she tired herself out and had to hand him back to his mother. I worried for her and knew in my heart she had no more than a few seasons left in her. In some ways I was surprised she had lasted so long without Carlisle, my adopted father, at her side. I wondered if I would be able to survive a decade without Isabella and quickly determined that I could not.

Prince Edward and Prince Carlisle ran up to their grandmother and hugged her tightly before they were ushered off to their own bedrooms by Kate. Garrett was still out in the barracks with the new recruits and would train them well into the night, so she would have a while to get the children asleep before her husband returned to her. The leader of my army had his work cut out for him, even without the threat of war upon us.

While Kate tended to the older children, Isabella and I took our newborn to our own room and lay him down in his basket near our bed. He was certainly the loudest of all our sons and had not yet learned that those around him needed their sleep on occasion. We had barely had more than a couple hours of sleep at a time since he was born.

Isabella changed her clothing quickly and crawled into bed. I knew we would soon be able to come together again, but I wondered if she would have the energy if Liam did not begin to sleep better. Perhaps if I was better about getting up when he woke she would not be so tired.

After tossing enough logs on the fire to keep away the chill of the night, I slid under the blankets and pulled my wife close to me. Though I would always want more if given my choice, I was also content with just holding her against me and running my hand down through her hair. Just having her close to me and safe was all that I needed.

I kissed Isabella's temple and sighed. Maybe Father Banner was right after all. Maybe I had paid for my sins and now I did deserve what I had attained. I strived to be a man who deserved a woman like Isabella in every sense of the word, and though I still made stupid, insensitive mistakes, they were much fewer and far between.

More importantly, they tended to only impact myself, and even then it usually came down to whether or not Isabella was too angry with me to share my bed. That in itself was deterrent enough to change my behavior, and I was still quite upset to hear that my own sister had suggested such a "punishment" after I had backhanded one of the men carving the stone benches for Isabella's Gathering Place for taking too long.

I suppose I deserved it. I rarely let such things get to me now, but the habits of my former years were difficult to break. I tried, and when I failed, Isabella was there to remind me how important our people were to us.

As if I could forget such a thing.

Tonight she was not upset with me, but only exhausted from a long day and continued sleepless nights. With smooth motions, I gently massaged her shoulders, and she let out a long, cleansing breath as I silently thanked God for everything and nothing in particular.

My lips touched her head, and I held her close to me as a small grin refused to leave my lips. Before long, Isabella's breathing slowed into a steady rhythm, indicating her slumber. She was peaceful, safe, and loved, which is all I really wanted for her. I understood that now, and did my best to meet those goals.

Having my people content, well fed, and happy gave my wife peace.

Making sure the kingdom was serene kept her safe.

Holding her close to me as she slept told her she was loved.

Just as she relaxed into me fully, I heard a slight stirring from the edge of the bed and Liam's cries echoed through the room. Isabella startled at the sound and then let out a groan.

"I have him," I whispered into her hair. I slipped out of bed and picked up my youngest son, cradling him against my chest as I brought him back to our bed and lay him between us. Isabella rolled to her side, and I placed the babe next to her breast. He took the nipple in his mouth and sucked greedily for a minute before he closed his eyes again.

Isabella curled her arm underneath her head to give Liam the room he needed before she closed her eyes as well. I reached out and placed my hand on her side, effectively wrapping my arm around them both as I smiled at my wife and my newest child. I was quite positive there was nothing in the world more beautiful.

And that is when I knew life was good.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Hopefully, after all this trouble, the ending put a smile on your face.

This has been quite the ride – from the beginning, which I wrote in the car on the way home from watching Medieval Times in Myrtle Beach in the summer of 2010, to Michael Sheen reading parts of the first chapter on VH1, to drama, and back again. Thanks for being a part of it!

I must give out a huge, huge thank you to all of you who ignored Concubine-gate 2011 and stuck it out to the end. I'm constantly amazed by all of the readers and fans of this story – your dedicated reviewing, your "drop everything and read" messages, and constant support over the past almost-year this story has been updating. I might not have made it to the end without you guys.

And of course, a huge, huge, comma filled, thank you, to my beta, DK, for her constant, support, and editing, of my ridiculous, overuse, of commas. Period. Love ya, bb.

**Answers to common questions:**

Was Isabella really of noble birth?

No. Her parents were who they were always proclaimed to be – common laborers/ bowl carvers. Edward wouldn't have learned his lesson about commoners so well if she had been of noble blood, would he? :)

Will there be a sequel, outtake, future take, retake?

Probably not.

What's next?

Tempt My Tongue, my new Evilvampward story. The first chapter is already up! If you are a brave, trusting soul (and you probably are if you got this far), check it out!

...

Twilighted thread – stop by one last time!

http:/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=13506

Robstenlove(dot)com thread:

http:/robstenlove(dot)com/viewtopic(dot)php?f=12&t=3078

For more information on my work, visit the blog at http:/shaysavage(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

I have a Facebook account and group now, too!

http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/profile(dot)php?id=100003116778946

Follow on twitter - savage7289 - for updates and deep, meaningful discussions. Note sarcasm.


End file.
